Stages of Learning (INA vers)
by HunFabb
Summary: [Transfic][PAGE 33!UP]Luhan adalah apa yang orang sebut sebagai "anak baik-baik" terlindungi dan polos, dan Oh Sehun adalah Profesor, yang kemudian menghancurkan moralnya dan setiap dinding pedoman yang telah dia bangun [HunHan/YAOI/Mature/teacherstudentrelationship]
1. Foreword

_Story by;_ _ **hoe-sehoon**_

 _Alih bahasa oleh;_ _ **HunFabb**_

.

Luhan adalah apa yang orang sebut sebagai "anak baik-baik" terlindungi dan polos, dengan sedikit teman dan seorang ayah yang begitu keras; Pengalamannya dalam menjalin hubungan (romantis) dengan seseorang adalah nol. Dia selalu terlindungi di bawah perisai ayahnya, yang memperlakukannya seperti dia adalah setangkai bunga rapuh, sehingga Luhan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dunia di sekitarnya bekerja.

Sampai dia bertemu dengan Profesor Oh Sehun...Oh Sehun yang kemudian menghancurkan moralnya dan setiap dinding pedoman yang telah dia bangun, mengajari Luhan pelajaran dalam *priode kritis yang berhubungan jauh melampaui pintu kelas mereka...

* * *

(*tahap pendewasaan)

* * *

 **Karakter:**

Luhan (18 tahun), Sehun (25 tahun)

Semua karakter dalam cerita cukup umur...

 **Peringatan:**

Penganiayaan dan bunuh diri (hanya disebutkan).

 **Author's note:**

Teacherstudent!AU adalah salah satu dari AU yang paling aku suka, namun sayangnya cuma ada sedikit fanfic bagus dengan tema itu. Jadi aku pikir kenapa aku nggak menulisnya sendiri saja? XD

 **Translator's note:**

Terobsesi banget sama fanfic ini, dan berkeinginan bikin cerita dengan tema yang sama pula (teacherstudent!AU) namun karena nggak bisa, jadilah memutuskan untuk mentranslete ff ini aja.

Bagi hunfabb menuliskan kembali cerita seseorang (mengalih bahasakannya) itu bisa dianalogikan seperti berjalan di jalanan yang terang, ujungnya (ending) jelas terlihat, dan cara menuju kesananya (alur) juga terlihat jelas, jadi kita tinggal jalan aja (nulis). Sementara menulis cerita punya sendiri itu seperti berjalan di jalanan yang masih remang-remang. Ujungnya terlihat tapi remang-remang, dan jalan menuju kesanapun masih remang-remang.

Yah, gitu deh pokoknya.

Dikerjakan setelah mom's new boyfriend selesai. Yang mana tinggal satu chapter lagi.

Ijin untuk mentranslette?

Cek nannappeunsaramania ( **Instagram** )

* * *

 **520!**


	2. Hancurkan cangkang

_**(! ! !)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 1**

 **Breaking Open The Shell**

* * *

Luhan POV

"Kumohon Paman Lu!" Suara Baekhyun menggema dari ruang tengah. "Kumohon hanya untuk malam ini!"

Kuharap rengekan Baekhyun kali ini bekerja. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin terjebak di dalam rumah pada ulang tahunku yang ke 18. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ayahku adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah ada. Bahkan tampang menggemaskan Baekhyun yang layaknya _puppy_ lucu dan mampu meluluhkan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya pun tidak mampu menggoyahkan keputusannya.

"Baekhyun, berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Ayah menjawab, membaca koran di tangannya dengan tenang. "Luhan tidak diijinkan untuk menginap,"

"Tapi ini hari ulang tahunnya!" Baekhyun protes. "Ulang tahunnya yang ke 18, demi Tuhan...kumohon Paman, hanya sekali ini saja!"

"Kau bisa menginap di sini, di mansion kami sebagai gantinya." Ayah menjawab.

"Kami sudah sering melakukan itu!" Baekhyun cemberut. "Dan kau tidak akan mengijinkan teman-teman lain datang..."

"Kapan memangnya Luhan punya teman selain kau?" tanya Ayah, mengejutkan Baekhyun dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Seperti yang sudah sudah, ini tidak akan berhasil. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun selalu berusaha sekeras ini setiap kali membujuk Ayah ketika kami tahu jelas jawabannya.

"Lagipula kalian berdua akan tinggal di asrama Universitas mulai bulan depan." Ayah mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada koran di tangannya. "Kalian bisa memiliki acara menginap sepanjang waktu,"

"Tapi malam ini istimewa!" Baekhyun belum juga menyerah. "Ulang tahun ke 18 Luhan hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya dan kita harus merayakan itu. Dan lagi, jujur saja itu agak menyedihkan jika dia hanya tinggal di rumah saja denganmu selama—"

Ayahku melirik ke arah Baekhyun, memberinya tatapan peringatan, dan Baekhyun segera membungkam mulutnya. Gila! Apa Baekhyun sedang mabuk? Dia ingin Ayahku membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri atau bagaimana?

"A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk—" Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Ayahku mengangkat tangan.

"Kau tahu jawabanku," kata Ayah, tegas. "Dan lagi besok hari minggu, Luhan harus pergi ke gereja pagi pagi sekali,"

"Aku akan membawanya pulang tepat jam 8 pagi." Baekhyun berjanji.

"7:30,"

"Oke. 7:30 pagi. _Deal._ "

Itu tampak seperti mereka tengah melakukan negosiasi untuk waktuku. Aku tidak keberatan untuk itu meski pun, selama aku bisa pergi sebelum waktu menunjukan jam 8 malam.

Ayahku menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi selama beberapa detik, melihat apakah dia akan menyerah atau tidak, tapi tentu saja, anak itu tidak sedikit pun menunjukan tanda tanda akan menyerah.

"Luhan! Kemari!" Ayah memanggilku.

Itu tidak mudah untuk memiliki seorang Ayah yang super ketat yang selalu membatasimu melakukan apa pun. Daripada harus menyaksikan Ayah dan Baekhyun bernegosiasi secara langsung, aku disuruh untuk membaca buku dan belajar meski aku sudah lulus dan hanya akan memulai kuliahku bulan depan.

 _Don't just study, learn..._ Ayahku selalu mengatakan itu kapan pun (entah apa maksudnya). Jadi aku harus mulai mempelajari semua pelajaran di kelas yang aku ambil di Universitas. Ayahku adalah Dekan di sana, dan dia ingin semua orang tahu jika dia memiliki seorang putra yang cerdas yang masuk Universitas terkenal bukan hanya karena Ayahnya yang seorang Dekan, melainkan karena memang dia memiliki kemampuan.

Aku akan berusaha melakukan apa yang Ayah inginkan, namun hanya untuk malam ini aku ingin bersantai...aku telah berusaha keras sepanjang 17 tahun hidupku dan aku layak untuk sedikit kebebasan...

Perlahan aku berjalan keluar kamar, pura-pura tidak tahu pembicaraan antara Ayah dan Baekhyun.

"Ya Ayah?" Aku menyahut, berusaha menahan diri dari tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengedipkan mata padaku dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa kau ingin menginap di rumah Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tegas. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa pun karena Ayahku pasti akan bisa dengan mudah membaca pikiranku dengan itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika Ayah tidak mengijinkan," jawabku, tenang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa setenang ini ketika semua yang aku inginkan adalah berteriak 'YA!' sekeras-kerasnya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu tidak," kata Ayah, kembali membaca koran. Baekhyun ternganga tidak percaya, pandangannya tertuju pada Ayahku kemudian padaku. Ia mengangkat tinjunya seraya menggumamkan kutukan, mendorongku untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Ayah, sehingga membuat usahanya membujuk Ayahku menjadi tidak sia-sia.

"Umm...tapi aku akan sangat menghargainya jika Ayah mengijinkanku untuk pergi," kataku buru-buru. Ayahku menurunkan korannya, melihatku melalui kacamatanya. Menyerah, akhirnya dia menjawab. "Jika aku tidak melihatmu pada 7:30—"

"Aku tidak boleh kemana pun selama dua minggu." Aku menyelesaikan kalimat yang pasti akan Ayah ucapkan, berusaha keras menahan senyum di wajahku. "Terima kasih Ayah..."

Aku dan Baekhyun, kami berdua pergi meninggalkan mansion kemudian, tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi sampai kami duduk di kursi mobil Baekhyun. Kulemparkan ranselku ke kursi belakang sebelum memasang sabuk pengaman. Baekhyun memasang sabuk pengamannya juga dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Luhan, kau bebas..." Baekhyun berkata, terdengar tidak menyangka.

"Aku bebas, Baekhyun." Aku tersenyum dan Baekhyun menutupi wajah dengan tangannya.

"LUHANIE, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA IBLIS MEMBIARKANMU KELUAR MALAM!" Bekhyun menjerit membuatku harus membungkam mulutnya.

Menyuruh ia diam, aku berkata. "Ya Tuhan, jaga mulutmu Baekhyun! Jika dia mendengarmu, dia akan menarikku kembali ke dalam..."

"Tapi Luhanie aku begitu senang!" Baekhyun memelukku dan aku tertawa membalas pelukannya.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Kami akan di sana malam ini..." katanya pada orang yang dihubunginya.

"Akan di mana?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Kau akan tahu segera." Baekhyun menyeringai padaku. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada kursi.

Baekhyun mulai melajukan mobil menuju rumahnya, bernyanyi dengan suara keras sementara aku menertawakannya. Jari-jariku bermain dengan angin malam di luar jendela mobil. Malam ini aku merasa seperti aku bisa terbang kemana pun. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari, hanya untuk malam ini, aku ingin merasakan angin mengepak sepasang sayapku, sehingga aku bisa terbang jauh, melambung tinggi dan lebih tinggi dari elang mana pun di langit yang tak terbatas...

Ini menyenangkan, sensasi yang aku rasakan di hatiku. Aku tahu aku hanya akan menginap di rumah sahabatku, tapi entah bagaimana aku merasa angin diam-diam berbisik di telingaku jika malam ini akan lebih dari sekedar itu.

Mungkin malam ini aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini aku cari. Siapa yang tahu...

"Wow, aku masih tidak percaya. Kau berada di luar rumahmu malam ini, Luhan." Baekhyun tertawa kecil, membawaku kembali pada kesadaran. "Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Ayahmu sebegini overprotektifnya padamu,"

"Ini karena Ibuku," jawabku pelan. Semua orang tahu kisah tentang Ibuku. Dia adalah alasan mengapa Ayahku bersikap seberlebihan ini padaku, dan jujur saja itu membuatku kasihan padanya.

Ayah dan Ibuku menikah di usia mereka yang masih sangat muda, dan aku lahir setahun setelahnya.

Ibuku adalah seorang wanita yang cerdas dan Ayahku menyadari kecerdasannya itu. Ia kemudian mendaftarkannya di Universitas di mana Ibuku menjadi salah satu yang berprestasi di sana. Perlahan, Ibuku mulai lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Universitas daripada di rumah, namun Ayahku tidak pernah mempertanyakan itu. Ia tinggal di rumah untukku, memastikan semua kebutuhanku terpenuhi sementara ia membiarkan Ibuku fokus pada studinya.

Sayangnya, kehidupan tidak setenang air danau bagi Ayahku. Ibuku, di sisi lain, rupanya menemukan cinta dari seorang pria lain dan tanpa berpikir dua kali kawin lari bersamanya tanpa peduli pada bayi laki-lakinya dan suaminya yang begitu mencintainya.

Ketika Ibuku tidak pulang setelah seminggu, Ayahku menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak mengajukan laporan orang hilang, karena kesaksian dari teman-temannya sudah cukup baginya untuk mengerti. Semua yang dia miliki saat itu adalah hidupku, dan dia berjanji akan menjaga dan mendidikku dengan tangannya sendiri.

Aku tidak pernah membenci Ayah karena dia begitu tegas. Aku tahu dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku. Mungkin dia takut aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ibuku lakukan. Karena itu dia menggenggamku terlampau erat.

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan semua aturan dan batasan yang Ayahku berikan. Aku pun demikian, namun aku tidak akan pernah berniat melawan Ayahku sampai kapan pun karena aku menyayanginya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang merawatku bertahun-tahun dan membuatku merasa tidak membutuhkan seorang Ibu.

Kami sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Aku menyapa orang tuanya, dan mereka terkejut melihatku menginap, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa aku lakukan. Mama Byun begitu gembira dan dia berjanji akan mebuatkan makanan pencuci mulut spesial untukku nanti.

"Luhanie, ayo pergi ke kamarku!" Bekhyun berseru semangat, manarikku menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Aku akan ganti bajuku," kataku, menarik piama Bambiku keluar dari dalam ransel.

"Kau tidak butuh itu sekarang." Baekhyun mengambil piama dari tanganku.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Aku mengerutkan alis padanya, bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sekiranya dia rencanakan. "Apa kau mencoba untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Hanya jika kau bisa tumbuh setinggi Chanie, baru aku sudi melakukannya." Ia kemudian menarikku menuju lemarinya, memilihkan pakaian yang paling keterlaluan untuk aku pakai.

Kaos _mesh_ hitam yang nyaris tidak menutup apa pun dan juga jins biru yang robek di sekitar lutut. Dia menyampirkan jaket merah di bahuku dan mulai menata rambutku dalam satu gaya dengan catokan.

"Sepertinya _messy quiff_ akan tampak luar biasa padamu." Dia tersenyum sementara aku menggerutu padanya. Setelah dia menyemprotkan sesuatu dari kaleng ke rambutku, ia menutup mataku dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bergerak," katanya memperingatkan, dan melepaskan tangannya dari mataku.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin dan segera melangkah mundur, terkejut saat melihat bayanganku sendiri di sana. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini. Apa yang aku selalu pakai adalah kemeja yang dikancingkan hingga leher serta celana bahan sederhana. Kaos _mesh_ hitam yang kini kupakai memperlihatkan cukup jelas bingkai kurusku dan aku tidak terlalu nyaman dengan itu. Aku menarik _zipper_ jaket merah yang kini kupakai sepenuhnya, sehingga tidak harus ada seseorang yang matanya sakit karena harus melihat tubuh kurus tidak menarikku.

Rambutku yang biasanya ikal berhasil Baekhyun luruskan dan kini membentuk satu model yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai " _messy quif_ ". Aku tidak marah Baekhyun membuat rambutku menjadi seperti ini, hanya saja aku tidak suka merasakan panas dari catokan yang dia gunakan.

"Baek, aku tidak berpikir...apa yang kita...aku tidak bisa...ini..." Aku gelisah, tidak nyaman dengan apa yang aku pakai. Pakaian ini mulai mengiritasi tubuhku dan membuatku merasa gatal.

"Kau perlu memakai pakaian seperti ini ke tempat kita akan pergi." Baekhyun berkata, mendorongku duduk di tempat tidurnya kemudian menyerangku dengan _eyeliner_ nya tercinta.

"Oww ap— _stop!_ " Aku protes, namun Baekhyun mencengkram daguku kuat saat dia membuat garis pada kelopak mataku.

"Aku tidak suka ini." Aku bergerak, mencari cermin dan mencoba untuk menghapus warna dari kelopak mataku. Namun sayangnya, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa di hapus dengan mudah.

"Kau akan belajar." Baekhyun berkata, memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. "Kau luar biasa Luhan! Kau begitu Indah! Aku iri padamu!"

"Ya, dan dengan ini mungkin aku akan menggoda Chanyeol malam ini," kataku, kemudian tertawa dan kabur saat Baekhyun berteriak.

"KAU SETAN KECIL AWAS SAJA KALAU BERANI!"

* * *

.

* * *

Sementara kami mengantri di luar sebuah tempat ramai dengan musik yang menghentak dari dalam, tanganku merayap ke dalam jaket untuk menggaruk tubuhku. Pakaian ini terasa seperti memiliki duri dan itu sungguh membuatku gatal. Aku melotot pada orang yang bertanggung jawab telah membuatku memakai pakaian seperti ini. Dan sekarang dia tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Eww Luhan, berhentilah menggaruk seperti anjing begitu!" Baekhyun mendesis.

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba memakai pakaian berduri ini untuk tahu apa yang aku rasakan." Aku mendesis balik padanya. "Aku akan memastikan untuk membalasmu nanti."

Baekhyun mengejek sebagai respons, kemudian mendorongku ke depan seorang pria besar yang menatapku skeptis. Aku berusaha keras merogoh kantong jins super ketat yang kupakai untuk mendapatkan kartu identitasku. Pria itu memeriksa tanggal lahirku dan mengangkat alis.

"Mmm daging segar." Dia tersenyum nakal padaku. Aku tidak menghiraukan tatapannya dan hanya mengambil kartu identitasku kembali dari tangannya dengan takut. Jika penjaganya saja seperti ini, aku bertanya-tanya akan seperti apa orang-orang di dalam.

Kami akhirnya masuk klub dengan aku yang mencengkram erat lengan Baekhyun saat berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang mabuk. Aku mengernyit tidak senang dan menempel lebih dekat pada Baekhyun kapan pun tangan seseorang menyentuhku. Entah mereka sengaja atau tidak.

"Baek, tempat ini menakutkan." Aku berkata sementara mengenyahkan tangan seseorang yang berusaha meraih pantatku.

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata, Hannie sayang!" kata Baekhyun, merangkul pundakku dan melotot pada pria mesum yang mencoba untuk menyentuhku.

Kami masuk ke sebuah ruang pribadi dan aku bersukur rupanya kami tidak harus menyatu dengan kerumunan yang tadi kami lewati. Chanyeol, pacar Baekhyun di sana dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Dia memperkenalkanku pada temannya di Universitas dan aku hanya melambai padanya sementara tersenyum malu. Aku selalu canggung kapan pun bertemu orang baru dan aku memiliki kecenderungan untuk mengisolasi diri sampai seseorang bicara denganku lebih dulu. Aku bahkan tidak pandai juga dalam berbicara dengan orang lain.

Chanyeol memberiku segelas alkohol dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arahku, berkata. "Silahkan nikmati minuman pertamamu."

Aku meminumnya sedikit, kemudian segera merasa ingin muntah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang pikir jika alkohol itu keren. Ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai menari, aku hanya duduk di sofa, tersenyum dengan gelas minuman di tanganku.

Sementara melihat orang-orang menari dan bersenang-senang, aku mencoba untuk kembali menenggak minuman itu. Aku berpikir untuk bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, namun kemudian kukira mungkin aku harus memberi mereka sedikit ruang.

Seorang pria tinggi mendekatiku dengan senyum di wajahnya dan aku memerah. Itu teman Chanyeol di Universitas, Kris. Dan dia begitu tampan.

Apa aku gay? Aku belum tahu. Aku masih bingung akan orientasi seksualku. Aku memang memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada pria tinggi—yang sekitar setinggi enam kaki lebih. Namun mungkin itu hanya karena aku berkeinginan untuk menjadi tinggi juga seperti mereka, jadi itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai ketertarikan seksual...atau hanya belum...

"Selamat ulang tahun Luhan." Kris berkata.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum sementara ia menempatkan dirinya di sampingku.

"Tidak suka _clubbing_?" Dia bertanya, menggoda.

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hanya jika aku memiliki _parter_ yang baik." Matanya mengkilat ke arahku saat Kris berkata.

"Ah, a-aku mengerti..." gumamku.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan." Dia tertawa. "Aku ingin memintamu—"

Kris tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat semua orang bersorak untuk sebuah kue besar dan indah dengan _vanilla buttercream_ yang di bawa ke ruangan. Aku sepenuhnya melupakan keberadaan Kris dan pergi menuju Baekhyun untuk memeluknya karena ia tidak lupa dengan kue ulang tahun. Baekhyun balas memelukku dengan antusias sebelum membawaku pada kue ulang tahunku. _Butercream_ melapisi seluruh kue, hingga membentuk sebuah hati dengan namaku tertulis di sana menggunakan stoberi. Aku memekik senang, dan orang-orang bertepuk tangan saat aku mulai memotongnya.

Potongan pertama tentu saja untuk Baekhyun. Aku memberikan sepotong kue padanya dan berbisik. " _I love you_ , Baek. Jadilah sahabatku selamanya,"

"Aku akan." Dia tersenyum. " _I love you more, punk_!"

"Pidato dari anak yang berulang tahun!" Chanyeol berseru tiba-tiba, membuatku tertegun. Semua orang mulai bersorak, menyerukanku untuk melakukan sebuah pidato. Baekhyun mendorongku ke tengah ruangan dengan semua orang yang menatap ke arahku, menungguku mengucapkan beberapa kata, dan aku mulai berkeringat. Baju yang kupakai semakin gatal terasa.

"Umm...hallo...aku Luhan, kalian semua tahu itu haha...aku ulang tahun...klub yang hebat...alkohol yang keren hahaha...silahkan menari...terima kasih untuk datang!" Setelah selesai aku berusaha untuk kabur, namun Baekhyun lebih cepat menangkapku.

"Tidak secepat itu, _birthday boy_." Baekhyun berkata penuh maksud. "Kau harus menyelesaikan misi ulang tahunmu,"

"M-misi ulang tahun?" tanyaku, itu terdengar seperti bukan hal baik.

"Ya! Kau memilih sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan. "Dan melakukannya malam ini!"

"Sesuatu yang akan membuat ulang tahun ke 18 mu berkesan." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Itu terdengar seperti ide yang luar biasa!" Kris menimpali.

Sejujurnya, menurutku itu lebih terdengar seperti ide yang mengerikan. Kami berada di klub, tempat di mana kemungkinan melakukan sesuatu yang baru berarti melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Ayo Hannie, apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya, dengan antusias.

"Umm, bagaimana kalau kau memberiku saran untuk apa yang akan aku lakukan?" kataku, gelisah. "Tapi kumohon jangan sesuatu yang terlalu ekstrim aku tidak bisa melakukannya,"

"Hmm..." Baekhyun mengusap dagunya, berpikir. "Aku tahu! Kau minum dua gelas alkohol di sini kemudian pergi keluar untuk menari dengan orang asing selama lima menit!" Aku melotot ke arah sahabatku untuk saran tidak bergunanya.

"Santai Luhan." Chanyeol berkata, menepuk punggungku. "Aku dan Baekhyun akan menari dekat denganmu selama itu. Kami akan memastikan kau aman."

Aku menelan ludah dan berpikir. Tidak yakin apakah melakukan hal seperti itu merupakan ide yang baik. Dengan orang-orang mabuk di lantai dansa, siapa yang tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi padaku di luar sana.

"Ayo pergi!" Baekhyun mendorongku ke arah bar.

Aku mengerang, namun menyadari aku tidak memiliki pilihan, aku memutuskan untuk minum dan melakukannya. Ini ulang tahun ke 18 ku bagaimana pun, dan mungkin ini saatnya aku harus melakukan tantangan kecil dalam hidup. Mengetahui Baekyeol akan mengawasiku membuatku tidak merasa terlalu takut. Entah bagaimana aku sudah menenggak dua gelas minuman itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku minum alkohol dan aku merasa aku tidak akan pernah meminumnya lagi setelah malam ini.

"Kau siap, _tiger_?" Baekhyun bertanya sementara aku terbatuk layaknya pria tua.

"Aku rasa tidak." Aku menjawab serak dan aku tidak yakin Baekhyun mendengarnya karena dia sudah menarikku menuju lantai dansa.

Keluar dari ruang pribadi, lantai dansa sepenuhnya kacau. Semua orang menari berhimpitan satu sama lain, namun mereka tampak benar-benar menikmatinya. Aku melihat sekitar, berusaha mencari seorang yang sekiranya bisa membantuku menyelesaikan misiku. Aku menghela napas menyedihkan, kemudian melihat Baekhyun yang kini di belakangngku, mengisyaratkanku dengan tangannya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada kerumunan.

Berbalik, aku tidak melihat seorang pria kekar di depanku dan aku menabraknya tepat di dada. Dia tampak sangat marah pada awalnya, namun kemarahannya itu segera menghilang hanya dalam hitungan detik, dan tergantikan oleh seringai menakutkan ke arahku. Aku meringis dan mencoba untuk menjauh darinya secepat mungkin.

"Hei seksi, kau berutang minuman padaku karena sudah menabrakku seperti itu." Dia berkata.

Aku menggigil, takut jika dia mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku jika aku tidak kabur. Aku tidak menjawab, dan aku tahu dia mengikutiku saat dia berseru. "Kau tidak bisa lari sekarang!"

Aku berbalik melihat padanya kembali dengan takut dan bergumam. "Pergi, kumohon..." Namun musik terlalu keras dan dia memiliki tujuan—meminta ganti rugi untuk minumannya yang aku jatuhkan.

Aku tersandung pecahan gelas di lantai, kemudian kehilangan keseimbangan, dan aku menunggu untuk wajahku membentur lantai.

"Woah!" Namun suara _husky_ seseorang berseru terdengar tiba-tiba dan aku jatuh pada sepasang lengan yang kuat. Tawa hangat mengalun di telingaku dan seketika aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat karena suara itu yang terdengar begitu indah di telingaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu bertanya. Aku mengangguk sementara berusaha kembali berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri, dengan tangan hangat pria itu yang membantuku. Tanganku berada di sekitar bahunya dan aku mencengkram kemejanya terlampau erat. Aroma tubuhnya masuk ruang ciumku dan dia sungguh berbau surgawi...

Aku mendongak untuk melihat si pemilik suara seksi dan aku merasa aku akan pingsan setelah itu. Tidak mengherankan jika dia memiliki suara yang sensual seperti itu dengan wajahnya yang tampak luar biasa tampan dan menggairahkan. Ketika pria itu tersenyum padaku, matanya seketika berubah menjadi seperti bulan sabit dan aku ingin mengipasi diriku sendiri secara dramatis melihatnya. Dia memiliki rambut coklat gelap yang menutupi dahinya dengan pinggiran yang dipotong lebih tipis. Senyumnya...dengan garis bibir sempurna dan mata yang hangat itu membuat ia tampak seperti ilusi, sehingga membuatku merasa ingin menyentuhnya...menciumnya mungkin? Dia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi juga, lebih dari enam kaki...

Dia memegang tanganku dan entah bagaimana untuk beberapa alasan yang aneh aku tidak ingin menyingkirkannya.

"Kau tahu, pria aneh itu sekarang masih menatapmu." Dia berbisik di telingaku. "Jika kau mau, kau bisa menari denganku sebentar, supaya dia mengerti dan pergi."

Aku tahu, itu mungkin hanya bagian dari usahanya untuk bisa membuatku mau menari dengannya, namun tentu saja siapa pula orang yang cukup bodoh untuk menolak ajakan seorang pria yang tampak seperti supermodel seperti ini?

"O-oke, terima kasih," kataku, tersenyum saat ia perlahan menarikku lebih dekat. Dengan hati-hati dia menempatkan jarinya di pinggangku dan aku suka dengan bagaimana sikap lembutnya itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bertemu dengan seorang yang layaknya pangeran seperti dia di lantai dansa ketika awalnya kukira aku hanya akan menemui banyak pria mesum. Ini seperti salah satu bagian dari dongeng.

"Omong-omong, aku kira itu tidak mengherankan jika orang tadi mengejarmu." Si 'pangeran' berkata dengan seringai main-main.

"Mengapa?" Aku mengerutkan alis padanya.

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk tidak dikejar," bisiknya, membuatku seketika memerah. "Dan aku merasa terhormat menjadi orang yang bisa menari denganmu."

Aku tidak bisa melihat dia setelah apa yang dia katakan. Dia sabar dan perhatian dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Aku mendongak untuk balas menatapnya beberapa kali, namun kapan pun aku melakukan itu mataku akan tertuju pada bibirnya dan aku akan kembali merunduk. Dia tersenyum sementara tubuh kami mulai perlahan bergerak mengikuti alunan musik.

"Bagaimana jika aku menari dengan orang lain?" tanyaku, sedikit memberanikan diri. Aku melihatnya, berusaha keras untuk menghindari menatap pada bibir menggodanya.

Mungkin itu hanya karena lampu yang berkedip di atas kami, atau juga mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku, aku melihat senyum tampannya kemudian berubah jadi menakutkan beberapa saat, seolah aku baru saja mempertanyakan tentang kejantanannya...kemudian entah bagaimana tiba-tiba matanya memancarkan pancaran dominasi yang mampu menangkap indraku, membuat diriku anehnya kemudian tertarik akan aura posesifnya. Jari-jarinya menekan jaketku, sementara dia berbisik lembut tepat di depan daun telingaku.

"Aku akan menemukan cara untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku." Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman, dan seluruh tubuhku menggigil karenanya. Aku tidak lagi berpikir jika menari dengan pria ini adalah ide yang baik. Aku mencoba untuk mencari Baekyeol dengan keterbatasan visiku, namun aku tidak menemukan mereka di mana pun. _Kami akan mengawasimu..._ Sekarang itu terdengar seperti omong kosong.

Pria ini tentu merasakan kegelisahanku, karena kemudian aku merasakan pegangannya di pinggangku melonggar dan senyum hangatnya kembali.

"Aku senang kau menari denganku, bukan orang lain," katanya, berkedip main-main padaku dan aku merasa agak lebih nyaman.

Kami menari sementara mataku tak bisa lepas untuk menatap pada sepasang iris gelapnya yang juga balas menatapku dengan keingintahuan. Entah berapa lama kami menari, aku merasa kehilangan pikiranku dan hanya tersadar saat merasakan wajah pria itu sudah berada lebih dekat dengan wajahku.

"Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya?" tanyanya lembut. "Di mana kau bersembunyi selama ini, _Gogeous Prince_?"

Aku ingin menyangkal bahwa yang _'Prince'_ sebenarnya di sini adalah dia, namun alih-alih menyuarakan itu, bibirku malah tidak bisa berhenti melengkung, membentuk senyum layaknya idiot. Si pria seksi tersenyum kecil dan berkata. "Kau juga imut..."

Aku tertawa sementara merasakan tangannya bergerak di sekitar pinggangku, wajah kami lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Aku terkejut pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak mendorongnya pergi. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai pria ini...

Aku pasti mabuk...

Hidung kami beradu satu sama lain saat dia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "Aku serius. Di mana kau selama ini?"

"Aku di bawah umur," jawabku, tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban lain selain itu.

"Jadi maksudmu kau baru 18 tahun?" tanyanya. Anehnya aku tidak bisa mengenali emosi dalam suaranya. Apakah dia terkejut? Bahagia? Lapar? Bersemangat...?

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun ke 18 ku," kataku, menunduk.

"Wow, kalau begitu kau anak besar sekarang," katanya, bangga. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

"T-terima kasih banyak." Aku tersenyum sungguh-sungguh.

"Kurasa aku berhutang hadiah ulang tahun padamu." Ia berkata dengan senyum mengagumkan.

Mataku melebar segera.

"Tidak, tidak, kau bahkan tidak mengenalku." Aku menggelengkan kepala panik. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil apa pun darimu."

Dia tertawa kecil dan itu adalah suara paling menenangkan yang pernah kudengar. Aku segera merasa tenang. Dia ini memiliki kekuatan manipulatif atau apa?

"Jangan khawatir," bisiknya. "Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya. Hanya tutup matamu,"

"Umm..." Aku ragu untuk menutup mataku pada mulanya, namun apa yang terjadi kemudian membuatku sepenuhnya kehilangan pikiranku. Jarinya mengusap wajahku lembut saat ia berbisik di telingaku. "Rileks, aku tidak akan menyakitimu aku janji."

Aku bergumam mencengkram lengannya. Napasnya menggelitikku, bergerak dari telinga menuju leherku...aku bisa merasakannya dia berusaha menghirup aroma tubuhku dalam, dan aku senang mendengar geraman puas dari bibirnya. Aku gemetar, belum pernah selama ini aku merasa begitu terpengaruh oleh seorang pria sebelum bertemu pria ini. Aku takut, jika aku mungkin hanya akan kehilangan segalanya, ketenangan pikiranku, prinsipku, juga diriku sendiri...

Hidungnya menyentuh hidungku lagi sementara napas lembutnya menyapu wajahku, dan aku merasa seketika seluruh persendianku lumpuh. Sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirku setelah itu, dan bibirku mengkerut seperti layaknya tengah menerima obat yang dimasukkan pada tubuhku. Hanya saja ini terasa manis. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai aku menyadari jika aku sedang dicium...untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku...

Aku merasa begitu tidak berdaya, dikendalikan oleh letupan manis dari ciuman yang kami bagi. Dia lembut dan hati-hati, tidak terburu-buru dan hanya perlahan menggerakan bibirnya pada milikku. Seluruh indraku terasa seolah itu dicuri dan aku tak bisa merebut mereka kembali, perasaan ini begitu asing bagiku. Dia telah mengendalikanku, gairah dalam jiwaku mekar layaknya bunga di musim semi. Ciuman tak terkendalinya membuatku merasa bebas, sensasi _mint_ dan alkohol menari dalam mulutku ketika dia membelai lidahku dengan miliknya.

Obat yang dia masukkan perlahan menyebar melalui pembuluh darahku kemudian ke seluruh bagian organku yang lain, sehingga kakiku melemas. Aku nyaris tersendung jatuh ke lantai. Namun itu tidak terjadi karena sebuah lengan kuat menahanku. Dia tertawa pada bibirku dan berbisik tenang. "Aku mendapatkanmu..."

Dan aku tahu dia memang melakukan itu ketika tangannya memelukku erat, membuatku tetap di sana sementara bibirnya dengan lembut mencumbu bibirku. Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali tentang berciuman, namun begitu entah bagaimana aku tahu jika dia adalah pencium terbaik di planet ini.

Ini benar-benar bukan diriku, aku tidak bisa bahkan dengan mudah bicara pada orang asing, namun di sinilah aku sekarang, memberikan ciuman pertama berhargaku pada seorang yang hanya baru kukenal selama beberapa menit, ini adalah momen paling berharga dalam hidupku yang harus aku ingat hingga napas terakhirku...dan dia membuat itu menjadi lebih mengesankan...

Aku tidak menyesal memberikan itu padanya...

Dia memecahkan ciuman untuk udara. Aku menatapnya yang juga menatapku dengan mata gelapnya yang penuh keingintahuan, tampak seolah dia ingin menggaliku lebih dalam.

"Kau adalah pencium yang baik," bisiknya. Dia menyeringai dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Pada akhirnya aku hanya memerah selama beberapa detik karena itu adalah sesuatu yang melegakan untuk tahu jika ciuman pertamamu tidak membuat seseorang tenggelam dalam liur.

"K-kau juga." Aku berbisik dan mendengarnya terkekeh sebelum kembali merunduk untuk ciuman kedua. Dia menjalin jari tangannya dengan jariku dan aku merasa kekuatannya menembus jiwaku. Aku mencengkram kerah bajunya erat dengan tanganku yang lain saat dia kembali memberiku ciuman memabukkannya. Mataku bergetar perlahan, kemudian terbuka, bermaksud ingin melihat pria asing ini lebih intim, namun kemudian aku terkejut saat bertemu dengan tatapannya.

Rupanya dia menciumku dengan mata terbuka. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia mendapatkan kesenangan dari melihat bagaimana mudah dan membutuhkannya aku, yang bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tanpa jatuh di lengannya karena ciumannya?

Harusnya aku gelisah karenanya, namun aku tidak. Alih-alih, aku malah balas menatapnya, dia benar-benar mempesona dan aku mendambakan untuk disentuh lebih olehnya.

Ciuman pecah lagi dan kami terengah, matanya tidak lepas dari wajahnku meski bahkan hanya sedetik.

"Aku suka bagaimana kau meleleh hanya dengan satu ciuman." Dia berbisik. "Aku hanya ingin menciummu lagi dan lagi sampai kau benar-benar meleleh di tanganku."

Aku menelan ludah ketika aku berusaha untuk berdiri dengan benar di atas kakiku sendiri, masih berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh pada bagaimana tampannya dia. Dia tersenyum sedikit saat mengusapkan jari-jarinya di pipiku. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa bertahan untuk ciuman yang lain. Aku mungkin akan benar-benar meleleh jatuh ke lantai, namun tetap saja aku tetap ingin dia untuk memberikan ciumannya.

"Apa kau ingin ikut ke tempatku?" tanyanya, agak ragu. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar sedikit kelemahan pada suaranya yang kuat.

"Aku punya perasaan jika kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah malam ini, jadi setidaknya kau harus tahu di mana aku tinggal..." katanya, tersenyum lembut. Dan seketika aku tersadar, anganku kembali pada kenyataan.

Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku, Luhan, seorang anak yang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah melangkah keluar dari rumah, diundang seorang pria asing tampan untuk ikut ke rumahnya. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengerti apa tujuan pria ini...mata lapar si pria asing sudah cukup untuk bisa menggambarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"A-aku harus pergi, maaf." Aku berkata, bergegas menjauh dari rangkulannya.

"Apa aku menakutimu," katanya tenang dengan senyumnya yang menghilang.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih karena sudah menari denganku." Aku bergumam, melihat wajah tampannya yang kebingungan untuk terakhir kali.

"Hei, dengarkan aku!" Dia memanggil, tapi aku tidak berhenti. Aku berlari kembali ke tempat di mana aku meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jantungku terdengar berdetak begitu cepat di telingaku dan aku berdoa semoga pria tampan itu tidak mengikutiku.

Rupanya sahabatku dan pacarnya tengah bermesraan di salah satu sudut dan aku meringis. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka tidak mengawasiku...

"BAEKYEOL!" Aku berteriak dan mereka terkejut.

"Ap—Luhan! Mengapa kau merusak momen kami?" Baekhyun balas berteriak padaku dan aku menatapnya dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhku.

"Kalian harusnya mengawasiku, ingat?" Aku bertanya, suaraku pecah. Sial, aku pasti sudah gila melakukan sesuatu seperti itu tanpa berpikir. Mabuk, serta menari dan berciuman dengan pria asing... Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut pada hal-hal mengerikan lain yang mungkin aku lakukan jika Ayah membiarkan aku bebas di dunia ini.

"Hei, sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun meraih tanganku, melihatku yang hampir menangis.

"A-ayo pulang." Aku memohon. "Kumohon,"

"Ya, ya, mari kita pulang." Baekhyun mengangguk, menepuk punggungku. "Channie, ambil mobilmu."

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah Baekhyun tenang. Baek dan Chan tidak bicara, namun tangan mereka bertaut satu sama lain dan aku melihat itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, menutup mataku ketat sebelum aku merasa iri pada sahabatku sendiri. Aku sungguh ingin menutup seluruh dunia dari pikiranku...

.

Kami sampai tepat tengah malam, dan untungnya orang tua Baekhyun sudah tidur. Kami berdua berjingkat menuju kamar Baekhyun dan mengganti pakaian kami dengan piama.

"Jadi...apa kau ingin membicarakannya?" Baekhyun bertanya, hati-hati. Aku biasa saja sebelumnya, namun aku diselimuti perasaan menyesal sekarang. Menyesal bahwa aku tidak menanyakan nama pria tampan itu atau meminta nomornya...

"A-aku, aku berciuman dengan seseorang." Aku bergumam dan Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya kemudian menjerit.

 _"NO_ _. WAY!"_

Aku mengerang untuk respons berlebihannya. "Sshh...kau bisa membangunkan orang tuamu!" desisku padanya, dan Baekhyun menatapku dengan mulut terbuka, mata melebar waspada dan tangan memegang dadanya. Dia terdiam beberapa menit dan aku menatapnya cemas, bertanya-tanya apa dia baik-baik saja...

"Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada akhirnya.

"Seorang pria." Aku menghela napas. "Seorang pria yang sangat tampan..."

"Nama?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Jadi kau hanya menciumnya begitu saja?"

"D-dia bilang ingin memberiku hadiah ulang tahun, aku menutup mata dan dia menciumku, kemudian aku hanya membiarkan itu..." Suaraku mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Apa ciumannya baik?" Baekhyun bertanya, masih terkejut akan kenyataan bahwa aku membiarkan seseorang menciumku seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagimana menggambarkan itu," kataku, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tubuhku gemetar. Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan itu kembali, membuatku merinding.

"Itu baik, eh?" Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku, menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, dan dia harus menahan tubuhku,"

"Wow Luhannie, itu luar biasa!" Baekhyun berseru sambil memelukku.

"Tidak juga," jawabku, murung. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya.."

"Jika ini takdir, maka kalian akan bertemu kembali." Baekhyun menambahkan dan aku mengerang pada ucapannya.

Itu hanya keajaiban yang mungkin akan terjadi di film. Dan tentu ini bukan film...ini hanya kehidupan membosankanku yang hidup hingga sekarang di bawah aturan Ayahku...

"Ayo, kita harus tidur." Baekhyun menarik selimut menutup tubuh kami. "Aku harus mengantarmu kembali pada Iblis besok pagi atau dia akan memanggangku di atas api unggun dan kemudian memakanku tanpa bumbu.."

Aku tertawa sementara meringkuk dalam selimut. "Kukira kau bahkan tidak perlu bumbu untuk menjadi lezat. Dengan semua lemak di tubuhmu..."

"YAK! AKU TIDAK PUNYA LEMAK, KAU RUSA SIAL!" Bekhyun berteriak dan aku tenggelam dalam tawa.

Baekhyun tidur setelah beberapa saat, sementara aku terlalu sulit bahkan untuk mengedipkan mata. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan semua ingatan tentang ciuman pertamaku yang datang lagi dan lagi...

 _Jika ini takdir, maka kalian akan bertemu kembali..._

Yeah, tentu aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi...

* * *

.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak ciuman terjadi, dan aku bahkan masih belum bisa melupakannya. Baekhyun ingin kami kembali ke klub sehingga kami bisa bertemu dengan si pria seksi itu kembali, namun aku menolak untuk kembali ke tempat itu. Itu tidak berarti aku tidak yakin dia akan berada di sana lagi, hanya saja aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Melakukan sesuatu yang berani di bawah pengaruh alkohol itu menakutkan.

Aku menyibukkan diri dengan berkemas karena aku akan pindah ke asrama dan memulai kuliahku dalam waktu dekat. Waktu berlalu cepat dan aku tidak memikirkan pria itu sebanyak aku melakukannya sebelumnya.

Sekarang, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk memulai kehidupan baruku di asrama dan Universitas...

.

Hari pertama di Universitas.

Ayahku yang merupakan Dekan memanggil aku ke kantornya sebelum kami pergi ke kelas pertama kami. Baekhyun merengek berulang kali memintaku untuk membuat alasan agar tidak harus datang. Namun aku tidak ingin berbohong pada Ayah, jadi aku pergi. Dan sayangnya bagi Baekhyun, Ayah memintanya untuk ikut juga, karena dia ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal pada teman sekamarku.

"Luhan, apa kau siap?" Ayah bertanya.

"Kukira, ya," jawabku, sementara aku mengangguk.

"Kau kira..." Ayah mengerutkan dahi dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingku memutar matanya.

"M-maksudku..."

"Jika kau merasa tidak yakin kau akan tertinggal, Luhan," kata Ayah, tegas. "Mulai sekarang, aku tidak ingin kau menggunakan kata-kata seperti 'aku pikir' atau 'aku kira', kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti," jawabku pelan.

"Jadi Luhan, apa kau siap untuk hari pertamamu di Universitas dan menjadi manusia yang lebih bertanggung jawab?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, Ayah." Aku menjawab lebih yakin. Tidak ada cara bagiku untuk menang melawan Ayahku.

"Bagus." Ayah mengangguk puas, kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun. "Dan Baekhyun, jangan pernah coba untuk merusak anakku, mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersinggung. "Kapan memangnya aku—"

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu." Ayah memotong ucapannya, menyipitkan mata ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol dari tahun kedua. Aku tidak ingin anakku bergaul dengan pria dengan _cara_ seperti yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun tampak terluka dan aku merasa bersalah padanya. Ayahku benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti. Dan dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa anaknya sendiri pun mungkin lebih menyukai laki-laki daripada perempuan. Terutama setelah ciuman pertama menakjubkannya di klub, yang membuatnya benar-benar bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya...

Ketika kami melangkah meninggalkan kantor Ayah, aku menggumamkan maaf pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Ini tidak mudah, dan aku tahu itu, Luhan." Dia menjawab. "Aku harus bertahan dengan serangan kecil sehingga aku siap dengan serangan yang lebih besar di masa depan,"

"Kau tahu aku selalu bersamamu, 'kan?" kataku tersenyum, dan dia meremas tanganku sebagai tanda bahwa dia tahu.

Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong yang ramai oleh mahasiswa lain yang juga berjalan menuju kelas pertama mereka untuk semester ini. Kami merasa begitu kecil, seperti anak ayam yang baru keluar dari cangkang dan melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya. SMA selalu menjadi tempat yang terlindungi bagi kami, di mana kami tidak tahu apa pun dan tidak peduli pada apa pun yang terjadi di dunia ini...

Aku menantikan untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru, memiliki pengalaman baru, dan semoga teman baru. Baekhyun selalu menjadi satu-satunya temanku di sekolah. Dan sejujurnya, aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan teman lain lagi di hidupku karena Baekhyun sudah cukup, dia adalah teman terbaik dari yang pernah dimiliki siapa pun. Namun aku tahu, sebagai mahluk sosial aku harus bersosialisasi dengan lebih banyak orang. Aku harus keluar dari cangkangku dan menjadi lebih kuat jika ada seorang yang menyakitiku.

"Kelas pertamamu adalah Kimia." Baekhyun membaca jadwal. "Dan aku Ilmu Sosial, tepat di seberang lorong. Tunggu aku di luar setelah selesai, oke?"

"Oke." Aku mengangguk, kemudian menghela napas. "Kau takut?"

"Sedikit." Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum. "Tapi aku merasa lebih bersemangat daripada takut, kau tahu.."

"Ya." Aku balas tersenyum padanya. "Semoga beruntung untuk kelas pertamamu!"

"Kau juga!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan. "Jika aku bosan, aku akan mengirim pesan padamu!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Menerima pesan saat kelas. Yeah, aku tahu..." Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapanku sementara memutar matanya.

Aku tertawa kecil dan melambai kembali padanya, kemudian menghela napas saat aku berbalik dan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

Melangkah ke dalam, aku melihat suasana kelas tidak jauh berbeda dengan suasana kelas di SMA. Anak-anak berteriak, dan saling melempar barang satu sama lain, tipikal keributan yang biasa terjadi dalam sebuah kelas. Aku melihat bangku tepat di depan meja guru dan memutuskan itu adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk aku duduk selama semester ini. Anak-anak lain menatapku saat aku duduk di sana dan mulai menyiapkan barang-barangku. Beberapa gadis yang duduk di barisan yang sama cekikikan saat mereka menatapku, dan aku berasumsi bahwa mereka menertawakanku untuk menjadi begitu polos karena mau duduk di bangku dekat meja Dosen.

"Dia imut!" Satu dari mereka berkata, aku mendengarnya kemudian memerah.

Oke, mungkin mereka bukan menertawakanku karena itu. Aku terlalu malu untuk mendongak dan membalas senyum mereka. Aku berharap Dosen untuk segera datang jika salah satu dari mereka mendekat dan bicara denganku. Dan beruntung itu segera terjadi. Sepasang kaki panjang dengan sepatu coklat kasual masuk kelas, dan semua orang tenang. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menganggap jika itu aman untuk mendongak sekarang, namun ketika aku melakukannya...aku tertegun...

Bibir merah muda penuh itu... Aku bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya dan cara bagaimana itu tersenyum padaku...

Mata itu... Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya karena aku melihatnya beberapa kali di mimpiku, menatapku hingga menembus jiwaku dan membuat keinginanku meningkat sepuluh kali lipat...

Garis sempurna wajahnya dengan rahang tegas serta rambut coklat gelap di dahinya... Aku ingat setiap detail terkecil dari malam itu yang terjadi sebulan lalu, seperti itu baru terjadi kemarin...

Dan hari ini tak ada sedikit pun senyum di bibir itu, hanya garis tipis ketegasan...

Matanya tidak memancarkan binar kegembiraan, hanya tatapan biasa di balik kacamata berbingkai...

Rahangnya kaku, rambutnya disisir ke belakang, dan garis wajahnya suram, tampak tidak senang ketika melihat aku duduk tepat di depannya...

Dunia di sekitarku menjadi kabur dan aku tak mampu mendengar suara apa pun. Ketakutan serta ketidakberdayaan perlahan menjalar melalui pembuluh darahku...

Dosen Kimiaku adalah ciuman pertamaku... Pangeran tampanku di lantai dansa...

Apakah ini lelucon...

"Selamat pagi, aku adalah Dosen Kimia kalian, Oh Sehun." Dia berkata, memberi tatapan kosong tak berperasaannya padaku. "Mari membuat semester yang menyenangkan bersama."

Nampaknya kehidupan Universitasku akan menjadi lebih menarik dari yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya...

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **6114wc**

 **Rabu, 3 Mei 2017**

.

 **520!**


	3. Ketidaktahuan itu menyulitkan pt 1

_**(! ! !)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 2**

 **Ignorance is distress (part one)**

* * *

Ini terasa seperti setiap menit berubah menjadi jam, dan setiap jam layaknya palu yang terus memukul jantungku yang malang. Tatapan yang Prof. Oh berikan padaku seperti sinar laser tajam yang berusaha melubangi tempurung kepalaku...

 _Dia membenciku..._ Aku menyadarinya sejak di menit pertama kelas dimulai.

Prof. Oh tidak lagi menatapku setelah itu. Matanya menyapu seluruh kelas, praktis mengabaikanku dan membuatku merasa seperti tersingkirkan. Aku menutup mataku dan menghela napas, merasa kecewa dan ingin menangis akan sikap tidak simpatinya itu. Aku berusaha untuk hanya fokus pada buku yang terbuka di depanku, namun nampaknya aku lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang yang selalu tidak beruntung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu?" Suara Prof. Oh menggema dalam ruangan dan semua orang merespons antusias.

Aku merasa darahku mengering dan pandanganku kabur karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Ini adalah persis apa yang tidak aku inginkan, namun kukira alam semesta tengah mempermainkanku sekarang. Aku tidak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bicara di depan orang banyak adalah kelemahanku. Dan terlebih lagi, saat ini aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan interaksi dalam bentuk apa pun dengan Profesor Kimiaku karena alasan yang begitu jelas kenapa.

Aku menggosok mataku sementara Prof. Oh mulai berkata. "Dimulai dari aku... Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku mengajar di sini sudah 3 tahun dan hobiku adalah _travelling,_ membaca buku dan—"

 _Mencium random seseorang di klub dan mengajak mereka pulang, sehingga kau bisa—_ Aku menghentikan kepalaku dari memikirkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Terkejut pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak menyadari jika aku sampai segila ini hingga memikirkan sesuatu yang kotor seperti itu. Wajar saja ini sungguh kebetulan bodoh yang sulit dijelaskan.

Satu per satu setiap mahasiswa memperkenalkan diri mereka, menyebutkan nama beserta hobi. Tiba-tiba aku menyesali untuk duduk di bangku paling depan saat giliranku akan segera tiba. Tidak tunggu, coret. Tidak hanya itu, namun aku menyesali seluruh eksistensiku pada momen ini.

"Ahem..." Seseorang berdehem dan aku mendongak ketakutan. Prof. Oh menetap tajam ke arahku dan aku mulai menggigil. Entah bagaimana, anehnya semua orang di kelas menatapku juga. Aku mulai berkeringat, bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan hingga membuat mereka semua menatapku seperti ini...

"Hei, giliranmu memperkenalkan diri." Seorang pria yang duduk di sebelahku berbisik. Aku menganguk pelan dan bergumam lembut 'terima kasih' tanpa melihatnya. Aku menelan ludah dan bergerak di kursiku beberapa kali sampai aku menemukan suaraku.

"N-nama saya Luh-an." Aku bicara dengan gugup. "Dan hobi—"

"Adakah yang bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan? Karena aku tidak bisa." Prof. Oh bertanya pada seluruh kelas dengan agak marah. Suaranya tidak terdengar ramah dan anak-anak tentu cukup pintar untuk mengerti situasi, sehingga mereka menggelengkan kepala untuk pertanyaannya.

Aku dalam masalah besar...

"Mohon berdiri dan bicara lebih keras." Prof. Oh memerintahkan. Ragu-ragu, aku memegang ujung mejaku dengan jariku yang berkeringat, aku berdiri di atas lututku yang gemetar dan mencoba untuk tidak bicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Nama saya...Luhan." Aku berkata, berusaha terdengar seyakin mungkin. "Hobi membaca dan bernyanyi."

Prof. Oh mengangkat alisnya padaku. "Itu saja? Membaca dan bernyanyi?"

Aku mengangguk, berusaha untuk tidak melihat matanya. Namun nampaknya Prof. Oh menolak untuk mengasihani jiwaku yang malang...

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang kau lakukan di akhir pekan?" tanyanya dan aku sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"T-tidak..." Aku bergumam.

"Lihat aku saat kau bicara." Prof. Oh menuntut dan aku gelisah mendongakkan kepalaku untuk bertemu matanya.

Aku nyaris bisa melihat asap yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya ketika dia bertanya. "Apa kau seorang yang tidak melakukan apa pun untuk bersenang-senang selain membaca dan bernyanyi?"

Mengapa dia melakukan ini?! Mengapa dia ingin menyiksaku ketika dia melihatku bahkan nyaris tidak mampu bicara?! Bibir bawahku bergetar, dan aku takut jika aku akan meledak dalam tangis di depan kelas.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab. Aku tidak bisa berbohong karena ia akan tahu, dan aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa membela diri. Kelas tenang seperti kuburan, menungguku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau ingin bilang jika selama ini kau tidak pernah melanggar aturan?" katanya dengan suaranya yang seksi dan dalam nada ketidaksukaan. "Dan kau adalah anak baik-baik?"

Aku menutup mataku, menahan air mataku untuk tidak jatuh. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku dihina seperti ini. Aku sudah merasa cukup untuk dihina dan di tindas saat SMA. Mengetahui jika aku adalah seorang yang tidak pernah balas dendam, anak-anak selalu menjadikanku sebagai hiburan dengan cara menggangguku. Aku adalah seorang yang tenang dan penuh toleransi, dan aku selalu mengingatkan diriku jika hari-hari tidak menyenangkan di SMA akan segera berakhir. Universitas akan lebih baik dengan orang-orang yang berpikir dewasa dan tidak bertindak kekanakan.

Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dalam hidupku...

Ini adalah hari pertamaku di Universitas, aku telah menunggu cukup lama untuk hari ini tiba, dan aku tidak akan memulainya dengan sebuah penghinaan... Bahkan meski itu dari Prof. Oh...

Aku membuka kembali mataku, dan melihat ke arah Profesor tampan yang tengah mengamatiku. Aku tersenyum kecil sementara setiap kata meluncur dengan lancar dari mulutku. "Saya mencoba untuk tidak pernah melanggar aturan, namun apa yang bisa saya lakukan jika dunia ini terkadang penuh dengan godaan, _Profesor_." Aku menekankan pada kata Profesor dan melihat matanya berbinar untuk alasan yang aneh.

Entah itu imajinasiku atau mungkin itu nyata, aku melihat senyum kecil di wajah Prof. Oh dalam waktu hanya kurang dari sedetik. Aku tidak mengalihkan tatapanku kali ini, meski aku harus mengepalkan tinjuku erat untuk menghentikan tubuhku dari gemetar.

"Duduk," katanya, tenang. "Luhan..."

Aku menggigit bibirku sementara pipiku menghangat ketika mendengar Prof. Oh menyebut namaku dengan suara seksinya. Begitu tragis mengetahui bagaimana hanya sedetik sebelumnya aku marah padanya dan sekarang aku merasa perutku tergelitik hanya karena suaranya yang menyebut namaku. Dia beralih pada mahasiswa berikutnya dan dia tidak memprovokasi anak-anak lain seperti yang dia lakukan padaku.

Setelah pengenalan usai, Prof. Oh kemudian memberi kami ringkasan singkat tentang bagaimana perkuliahan semester ini akan berlangsung di bawah bimbingannya. Dia menjelaskan setiap hal dan aturan di kelasnya serta apa yang dia harapkan dari mahasiswanya.

"Kalian di bawah bimbinganku untuk semester ini." Dia berkata. "Aku akan mengajar kelas ini pada hari Senin, Rabu, dan Kamis, namun aku selalu ada untuk sisa minggu jika diantara kalian membutuhkan bimbingan khusus. Aku tidak mentolerir untuk mahasiswa yang bolos di kelasku. Jika kau tidak memberi surat keterangan Dokter untuk ketidakhadiranmu, aku tidak akan keberatan, namun aku pastikan kau tidak bisa menghadiri kelasku untuk sisa semester."

Aku menelan ludah. Prof. Oh terdengar begitu ketat dan setiap mahasiswa di kelas menyadari jika mereka tidak bisa membodohi atau bermain-main dengan Profesor ini.

Kelas berjalan lancar selanjutnya, Prof. Oh memberi ulasan bab pertama dan memberi tugas untuk mempelajari itu sebelum pertemuan berikutnya. Dan selama perkuliahan berlangsung aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya meski bahkan hanya sedetik...

Namun dia tidak pernah menatapku kembali sampai kelas berakhir...

"Sampai jumpa besok semuanya," katanya, kemudian manatapku dengan kobaran di matanya. Dia menjilat bibirnya (sengaja?), dan aku bergegas keluar dari kelas dengan wajah merona.

"Hei, kau." Seseorang memanggilku, menarik ranselku untuk menghentikanku dari berjalan keluar. Aku berbalik bertemu dengan seorang pria berlesung dengan senyum yang ramah. Aku mengenal suaranya sebagai orang yang duduk di sebelahku dan menegurku saat perkenalan.

"Hai namaku Yixing," katanya ramah. "Dan kau Luhan, benar?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia tampak seperti orang yang baik jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa canggung meski aku agak sedikit gugup.

"Kelas yang luar biasa, 'kan?" Yixing tertawa dan aku memerah. Itu memang kelas yang luar biasa, dengan Prof. Oh yang mencapai seluruh tingkat baru ketampanan. Begitu sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ia katakan ketika semua yang aku pikirkan adalah bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya untuk berciuman dengannya lagi...

"Apa kau dekat dengan Prof. Oh?" Yixing bertanya tiba-tiba dan mataku segera melebar seperti burung hantu...

"T-tidak, k-kenapa berpikir begitu?" tanyaku, gugup.

"Dia menggodamu jadi kupikir begitu..."

 _Menggoda...?_

"Kami tidak saling kenal." Itu bukan sepenuhnya kebohongan. _Kami hanya berciuman..._

"Dan lagi aku lebih merasa dia menindasku daripada menggodaku." Aku bergumam dan Yixing tertawa.

"Aku tidak setuju." Ia berkata, tersenyum. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu..."

Pipiku memanas seolah ada api menyala di bawah permukaan kulit wajahku. Untungnya, Baekhyun datang di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkanku dari rasa malu lebih lanjut.

"Hai." Baekhyun menyapa Yixing dan mereka berkenalan satu sama lain.

Ketika kami berjalan ke kelas berikutnya, aku berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi di kelas Kimia...

Aku benar-benar merasa terganggu oleh sikap dinginnya, tidak mengira dia akan memperlakukanku dengan begitu tidak ramah seperti itu. Yah, dari awal aku juga tidak mengira dia akan menjadi Profesor Kimiaku. Kimia akan menjadi pelajaran yang sulit bagiku tahun ini. Prof. Oh akan membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi dan aku berharap dengan segenap hatiku semoga dia tidak akan terlihat semakin menarik setiap harinya..

"Hannie." Sebuah suara membuatku kembali pada kesadaran, aku mendongak, menemukan Baekhyun yang menatapku bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, khawatir. "Kau tampak tidak fokus."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Baekhyun tentang situasiku saat ini tentu saja. Karena pertama, dia akan menertawakanku untuk beberapa hari ke depan...dan karena aku berbagi kamar dengannya, aku tentu tidak ingin mendengar suara tawanya yang menjengkelkan sepanjang hari. Kedua, dia akan menggodaku sampai mati. Dan menggoda itu akan mencangkup pernyataan berlebihannya tentang bagaimana dia memiliki kemampuan membaca masa depanku karena dialah orang yang berkata bahwa aku akan bertemu pangeranku lagi. Dan ketiga, dia akan mendorongku untuk pergi dan bicara dengan Prof. Oh dengan harapan bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru diantara kami. Aku tentu tidak akan mau untuk melakukan hal terakhir dan aku tahu benar seberapa persuasifnya Baekhyun sehingga dia tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai aku mendengarkannya.

Maka kesimpulannya, itu adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran antara aku dan Profesor Kimia tampanku dari Baekhyun—atau dari siapa pun. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Prof. Oh saat melihatku di bangku pertama kelasnya hari ini, aku yakin dia tidak akan tertarik untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru...

"Kau akan terkejut jika melihat Dosen Kimia kami." Yixing berkata, menyeringai. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah lain, khawatir jika teman-temanku mungkin akan menyadari ada sesuatu antara aku dan si Profesor.

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun bertanya, tertarik.

"Dia benar-benar memesona." Yixing mendesah. "Semua orang di kelas terpesona padanya,"

"Benar begitu, Hannie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"D-dia, dia lumayan..." gumamku.

"Hanya lumayan?"

" _Well_ , Prof. Oh menggodanya di kelas hari ini." Yixing menggerakkan alisnya. "Dan hanya dia yang digodanya, tidak ada lagi. Mungkin Luhan merasa tidak senang dengan itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tampak mengerti sesuatu. "Dia suka kau..."

Mengapa semua orang terus mengatakan itu?! Aku lebih berpikir jika Prof. Oh mencoba untuk mengintimidasiku daripada menggodaku. Teman-temanku tidak mengerti, karena mereka tidak berada di posisiku. Jadi, percuma saja untuk menjelaskannya pada mereka. Aku memasang tampang marah pada Baekhyun, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan berjalan masuk ke kelas berikutnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Sebulan berlalu sejak kuliah dimulai, dan aku masih belum bisa menebak apakah Prof. Oh menyukaiku atau membenciku. Yixing telah menjadi teman baikku, dan dia adalah orang yang bersikeras bahwa Prof. Oh menyukaiku. Namun, aku butuh lebih banyak hal untuk membuktikan itu dan membuatku yakin...

Prof. Oh selalu akan menunjukku saat kelasnya dan dengan sengaja mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan hanya untuk kemudian mengintrupsiku ketika aku coba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia selalu menggunakanku sebagai contoh sebuah kasus, seperti misalnya. "Jika kau pintar, kau akan menggunakan 50ml HCL, namun jika kau Luhan..."

Seluruh kelas kemudian akan meledak dalam tawa untuk lelucon bodoh dan tidak lucunya, sementara aku hanya akan mengepalkan tinjuku dalam kemarahan, tidak memiliki keberanian bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya langsung. Dan lagi, aku tahu tatapan kemarahanku tidak akan sedikit pun mengintimidasinya. Jadi, setiap Senin, Rabu dan Kamis aku hanya harus bersabar...

Ada saat di mana dia membuatku tampak seperti orang bodoh... Seperti yang dilakukannya kini, ketika kami mendapat tes dadakan di kelas. Semua orang mengeluh ketika Prof. Oh membagikan kertas soal.

"Itu hanya soal pilihan ganda yang mudah." Ia berkata, tegas. "Tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang tidak bisa berpikir. Oke, kecuali mungkin Luhan..."

Kelas terkekeh dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Hatiku sakit lagi lagi harus mendengar penghinaannya. Aku mendesah dengan pandangan suram, membuka kertas soal untuk mulai memindai setiap pertanyaan. Namun dalam lembar terdapat sebuah catatan kecil yang menarik perhatianku. Mataku melebar, saat membaca tulisan pada catatan; _'Jawabannya ada di belakang catatan ini, aku tidak ingin kau gagal'_

Terkejut, aku mendongak melihat Prof. Oh yang juga menatapku. Ia membalas keterkejutanku dengan tatapan kosong, dan aku merasakan kemarahan luar biasa yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku seperti virus. Aku mencoba untuk menekan kemarahan itu namun aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya ketika pikiranku mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar; _DIA PIKIR APA AKU INI?! DIA BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALKU DAN DIA SUDAH BERASUMSI BAHWA AKU ADALAH ORANG TOLOL?!_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengetahui bahwa Prof. Oh masih memperhatikanku. Hanya karena aku tenang dan selalu gugup ketika bicara, itu tidak berarti aku bodoh! Dia tidak punya hak menganggapku seperti itu ketika dia bahkan tidak tahu kemampuan dan bagaimana usahaku untuk menjadi 'anak baik-baik'. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri, namun aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengambil pena dan menulis sesuatu dalam catatan; _'Saya tidak butuh kemurahan hati Anda'_

Bangkit dari kursiku, aku berjalan menuju Prof. Oh dan menempatkan kertas soal di atas mejanya. Prof. Oh menatapku dengan ekspresi terhibur, tampak seperti dia tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bereaksi seperti ini. Aku memberikan senyum palsu padanya dan berkata. "Cetakan di kertas ini tidak jelas, Profesor. Bisakah saya menggantinya?"

Prof. Oh tersenyum padaku sementara tangannya memberiku kertas soal yang lain tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Terima kasih," kataku dengan tajam, dan kembali ke kursiku.

 _Aku akan menunjukan padamu apa yang bisa otak tololku lakukan Prof. Oh Sehun_...pikirku berapi-api ketika aku mulai menjawab setiap soal dengan kecepatan cahaya.

.

Aku masih marah bahkan hingga waktu makan siang tiba. Aku meraih beberapa makanan dan _chocolate mousse_ pada konter. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melambai padaku, mengisyaratkan aku untuk bergabung, dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Luhannie, aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun berkata, memelukku sementara Chanyeol memutar matanya.

"Serius. Terkadang aku tidak tahu apakah Baek lebih mencintaiku atau lebih mencintaimu," katanya cemberut main-main dan aku terkekeh.

Baekhyun menarikku duduk disampingnya, menempatkan secangkir es krim vanila dengan stroberi pada nampan makananku dan aku tersenyum, balas menempatkan _chocolate mousse_ yang kubeli pada nampannya. Kami memiliki kebisaan konyol ini sejak SMP, yaitu saling menukar makanan penutup kami satu sama lain setiap hari saat makan siang.

"Untuk membuat persahabatan kita lebih manis!" Baekhyun berkata saat pertama kali dia memberiku es krim vanilanya. Aku menertawakan itu pada mulanya, namun lambat laun aku terbiasa dan sekarang aku malah tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika aku tidak membeli sesuatu yang manis untuk sahabatku. Melihat senyum gembira di wajah Baekhyun setiap kali melihat makanan penutup coklat yang kuberikan adalah favoritku.

"Bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dewasa?" Chanyeol berkomentar pada ritual-bertukar-makanan pencuci mulut kami. Baik aku dan Baekhyun segera mendelik padanya.

Yixing bergabung setelah beberapa menit bersama nampan makan siangnya.

"Luhan." Dia mengembuskan napas. "Aku lupa bertanya, bagaimana tesmu?"

Ingatan apa yang terjadi di kelas Kimia menyerang kembali kepalaku seperti segerombolan kuda marah dan kaki mereka yang menghentak tanah. Wajah Prof. Oh terlintas di pikiranku, seringainya seperti tertanam kuat di sana, dan aku menggigit sendok plastikku mengingatnya.

"Tesku sangat sialan luar biasa *****." Aku berkomentar, menggertakan gigiku. Baekyeol tersedak dan menjatuhkan sendok mereka.

( ***** my test was fucking brilliant)

Mereka menatapku terkejut selama beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan berkata tidak percaya. "Dia mengumpat. Luhan baru saja berkata 'sialan' Baek? Apa aku bermimpi? Dia sungguh-sungguh melakukannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih menganga padaku dengan mulutnya yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Apa masalahnya?" Yixing berkata bingung. "Dia baru saja berkata 'sialan' lalu kenapa."

"Tidak, tidak, itu bukan masalah besar." Baekhyun mencicit. "Luhan hanya tidak pernah...AKU ULANGI, TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN SIALAN ATAU BAJINGAN ATAU KEPARAT ATAU BERENGSEK ATAU—"

Teman-temanku selayaknya _Drama Queen_ , aku bersumpah...

Baekhyun mengabsen semua kata-kata kutukan yang tidak pernah aku ucapkan satu per satu sementara Yixing tertawa. Aku hanya menusuk-nusuk pizzaku dengan pisau, membuat lubang besar sementara kemarahanku pada Prof. Oh semakin bertambah...

Aku tidak tahu dia membenciku atau tidak. Namun setelah kejadian hari ini, itu jelas membuatku membencinya...

* * *

.

* * *

"Oh hei, lihat siapa di sini.' Sebuah suara penuh sarkasme terdengar dan aku menghela napas.

 _Tidak lagi..._

Itu Dongmin dan gengnya yang rusuh dari kelas Kimiaku. Dia adalah orang yang selalu tertawa paling keras ketika Prof. Oh mengejekku. Dan dia tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggangguku di lorong. Apa yang terjadi di SMA terjadi lagi padaku sekarang...hanya saja bedanya sekarang Profesorku mengganggu juga...

"Jadi Luhan," katanya jahat. "Mengapa kau selalu tampak seperti seorang pengecut?"

Dongmin dan teman-temannya mulai tertawa sementara aku memeluk bukuku semakin erat di dadaku. Aku harus menyimpan ini di loker, dan sekarang tidak ada seorang pun di lorong selain aku dan para pengganggu ini.

"Aww, apa kau akan menangis." Dongmin mengejek, melihatku yang menunduk. Aku berusaha untuk tetap berjalan, namun dia dan teman-temannya mengelilingiku.

"B-biarkan aku pergi." Aku bergumam hanya untuk kemudian di dorong kasar pada loker. Mataku basah saat aku menangis kesakitan. Dongmin meraih rambutku dan menarik kepalaku ke belakang sehingga aku berhadapan dengan matanya.

"Beraninya kau memerintahku." Dongmin berkata penuh ancaman. "Kau hanya bisa menangis seperti pecundang dan meringkuk dalam kesedihan di sudut kamarmu, memikirkan betapa tidak berharganya dirimu dan—"

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Sebuah suara menggema di udara dan aku menghela napas lega. Dongmin melepaskan pegangannya padaku dan aku berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Anak-anak menepi untuk mengungkapkan Prof. Oh yang berdiri di belakang mereka, wajahnya tampak begitu murka, menatap tajam ke arah Dongmin dan teman-temannya.

"Tuan Dongmin apa kau dan teman-temanmu sedang mengganggu Luhan?" tanyanya, marah.

Dongmin tertawa canggung. "Tidak Profesor, kami hanya bersenang-senang,"

"Bersenang-senang?" Sehun mendengus dalam ancaman. "Apa kau pikir aku bodoh untuk percaya kebohonganmu? Jika aku akan membawamu ke Dekan dan membuatmu di keluarkan, itu akan menyenangkan juga, benar?"

"P-Prof. Oh, saya hanya—"

"Pikirkan apa yang kau lakukan." Sehun mengancam. "Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sini dan kau tidak akan diterima di mana pun seumur hidupmu,"

"Maaf Pak." Semua anak berkata dan menunduk rendah karena malu. Aku menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depanku dengan mata melebar.

"Jika kau mengganggu Luhan lagi." Prof. Oh berkata menyeramkan. "Jika kau menyentuh bahkan sehelai rambut di kepalanya... Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu sengsara. Apa itu jelas?"

"Y-ya, Profesor." Dongmin gemetar.

Sehun mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya bahwa anak-anak itu di bebaskan. Mereka bergegas pergi dengan cepat, terlalu takut bahkan untuk menoleh kembali ke belakang. Aku tidak bisa bergerak di atas kakiku, merasa ketakutan juga pada pria di depanku. Dia berjalan lebih dekat dan aku berharap loker milik siapa pun tempat aku kini bersandar terbuka sehingga aku bisa bersembunyi di dalamnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipiku dengan jarinya yang ramping sementara ia berbisik. "Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi..."

Aku merasakan sentakan aneh di pinggangku karena sentuhannya dan aku memerah. Aku bergerak agar dia berhenti membelai pipiku.

"Kuharap kau tidak memasukan ke dalam hati ucapan mereka..." bisiknya, bersamaan dengan dia menyentuh rambutku.

Aku ingin berteriak padanya bahwa semua ini adalah kerena dia yang memulainya... Dia adalah orang yang melukaiku dengan kata-katanya sejak awal... Anak-anak hanya meniru apa yang guru mereka lakukan...

Namun kemudian aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku saat ia bergerak lebih dekat padaku. Masih tidak ada orang di lorong dan jarak antara kami perlahan menipis...

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama," katanya, meraih pergelangan tanganku.

"S-saya bisa sendiri," tolakku, berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tanganku darinya.

"Luhan, jangan keras kepala, biarkan aku—"

"AKU BILANG AKU BISA SENDIRI PROFESOR." Aku berteriak, menghempaskan tanganku dari kuasanya. Rahangnya menegang dan aku takut dia akan marah lagi. Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apa pun.

Jantungku berdetak begitu keras seperti suara drum yang menggema di udara. Memperingatkanku untuk segera berlari dan menyelamatkan hidupku darinya...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Ini satu bab dipotong jadi dua bagian. Jadi ini masih setengahnya dari bab 2. Udah bilang sama hoe-sehoon-ssi dan dia gak keberatan untuk itu...**

 **Nggak bakal semua bab dibikin 2 bagian, cuma bab bab tertentu yang aku kira perlu dibikin 2 bagian aja, untuk menghindari kelelahan karena baca terlalu lama. Eh. Pengalaman...**

 **Oke. Thanks for reading^^**

 **3251wc**

 **Rabu, 4 Mei 2017**

 **.**

 **520!**


	4. Ketidaktahuan itu menyulitkan pt 2

_**(! ! !)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 2**

 **Ignorance is distress (part two)**

* * *

Bangku pertama selalu menjadi tempat favoritku sejak aku mulai bersekolah. Itu adalah jarak sempurna untuk melihat pada papan tulis, sehingga aku tidak harus mengerutkan dahi untuk membaca setiap tulisan di sana. Duduk di depan memberiku keuntungan untuk lebih fokus mendengarkan penjelasan guru tanpa harus terganggu dengan anak-anak yang mengoceh di kursi belakang. Dan guruku akan mengakuiku sebagai salah satu anak paling tenang dan paling fokus, sehingga dia akan selalu lebih memperhatikanku...

Namun kelas Kimia adalah pengecualian... Meski bahkan aku duduk di bangku pertama, aku tidak bisa fokus. Aku juga tidak bisa berpaling. Prof. Oh Sehun adalah manusia paling elegan dan menakjubkan yang pernah ada. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak melihat penuh minat pada bagaimana cara bibirnya bergerak, mengucapkan setiap kata dengan intonasi tertentu yang mampu mengirimkan tremor ke seluruh bagian tubuhku dan kemudian berhenti dan berpusat diantara pangkal pahaku. Cara bagaimana dia bergerak dengan bokong yang kencang dan bentuk tubuh yang mengagumkan... Semuanya sempurna, tidak ada satu bagian pun yang tampak berlebihan dan aku merasa akan gila pada pemikiran bahwa diriku tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhnya lagi... Dia adalah Dosenku dan menyedihkan aku adalah mahasiswanya.

"Aku akan membagikan hasil tes kalian kemarin." Gema suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih tinggi, membawaku kembali pada kesadaran. "Kalian semua mengerikan. Saking mengerikannya sampai aku merasa ingin berhenti mengajar."

Seluruh kelas terdiam.

"Kalian membuatku malu." Dia menggeleng dan aku takjub pada bagaimana rambutnya yang tampak halus dan lembut itu bergerak.

"Namun ada satu mahasiswa yang mendapat nilai memuaskan." Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mata kami bertemu. Pipiku memerah, mataku beralih darinya dengan cepat.

"Luhan mendapat nilai 100% pada tes." Prof. Oh berkata dengan bangga. "Mari berikan tepuk tangan untuknya."

Aku menggigit bibirku sementara semua orang mulai bertepuk tangan untukku. Yixing memberikan tepukan selamat di punggungku.

"Sekarang semua diantara kalian tidak memiliki otak setajam Luhan," lanjutnya. "Jadi kalian harus bekerja lebih keras. Akan ada tes kedua minggu depan, aku akan memberi kalian waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Silabus adalah apa yang kita pelajari sampai hari ini, dan kalian memiliki cukup waktu untuk berkonsultasi denganku dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang barangkali kalian miliki."

Kelas berakhir, namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa pergi...

"Luhan, tetap di sini," katanya tenang. "Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku katakan padamu."

Yixing memberiku acungan jempol, membuatku melotot padanya. Satu persatu mahasiswa keluar, meninggalkan aku yang hanya berdua dengan Prof. Oh. Dia menatapku lekat sementara aku tidak bisa untuk menatap balik ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Dia bergumam, dan aku terkejut.

"Huh?" responsku bodoh.

"Karena sudah meremehkanmu saat tes," katanya kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Saya tahu," gumamku pelan.

 _AKU TAHU?! APA YANG SALAH DENGANMU? KAU HARUS MARAH PADA ORANG INI! JANGAN BERSIMPATI PADANYA BAHKAN MESKI SEDETIK, LUHAN!_ Otakku marah-marah namun kemarahannya tidak bisa mencapai bibirku.

Kesalah pahaman selesai...

"Juga untuk mengejekmu di kelas," katanya lagi, masih tetap menatapku. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Aku mengangguk, merasakan tenggorokanku tersumbat.

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku," bisiknya. "Maukah kau membiarkanku...?"

Dia bergerak lebih dekat padaku, dan aku mundur selangkah.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Aku tergagap. "S-saya tidak marah."

"Kumohon...?" Dia berkata dan aku merasa aku akan roboh. Suaranya, aku bersumpah pada Tuhan, suaranya sudah cukup untuk membuatku goyah di atas kakiku. Apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan dengan _'aku ingin menebus kesalahanku'nya_?

"Luhan, aku berjanji aku akan lembut," bisiknya, dan SUARA ITU! Itu adalah suara yang membawa kembali kenangan pada malam di mana aku mendapat ciuman pertamaku. Aku menggigil saat dia menempatkan tangannya di bahuku dan aku menutup mataku erat karena aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah ingin menyakitimu, 'kan?" Dia berkata lembut dan aku ingin menangis.

JANGAN MENDEKAT! TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!

Aku bisa merasakan embusan napas hangatnya menggelitik telingaku, menenangkan tubuhku dengan mulutnya yang menempel lembut pada daun telingaku. Otakku seketika lumpuh dan tubuhku sudah siap untuk menyerah. Hanya tinggal sejengkal lagi hingga tubuh kami benar-benar menempel satu sama lain dan membiarkan keinginan kami menuntun kami menuju dunia di mana semua fantasi menjadi nyata...

"Luhan," bisiknya, lembut. "Maukah kau..."

"Hmm?"

"Maukah kau...menjadi asistenku?"

"APA?"

Aku terperangah sementara Prof. Oh meledak dalam tawa. Aku mengepalkan tinjuku kuat karena sial, aku ingin menghajar pria ini sampai mati saat ini juga, dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Lihatlah bagaimana ekspresimu." Dia masih tertawa, menunjuk ke arahku dan aku bertanya-tanya siapa orang tidak waras yang menjadikan manusia ini sebagai Dosen di sini.

"Anda sudah berjanji tidak akan mengejekku lagi!" kataku, jengkel.

Dia berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan berkata. "Aku bilang aku tidak akan mengejekmu lagi DI KELAS... Aku masih bisa mengejekmu saat kita hanya berdua..."

Aku mengerang, menutup wajah memerahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku pasti gila karena tertarik pada pria macam ini.

" _Well_ , saya tidak berencana akan pernah berada hanya berdua lagi dengan Anda," kataku, mengerutkan hidung padanya. "Saya permisi!"

"Imut," katanya, menahan tawa.

"Apa?!"

"Bukan apa-apa." Dia berkedip padaku.

Oke, Profesor ini pasti gila. Aku menggeram marah dan berbalik hendak pergi, namun tubuhku ditarik kembali olehnya hingga aku berada di pelukannya. Aku tersentak, lengan kuat Profesor kini memenjarakanku. Mataku tersesat pada iris matanya yang hangat dan layaknya lautan tak terbatas.

"Aku benar-benar serius," gumamnya, lembut. "Aku butuh asisten,"

"Minta pada yang lain saja." Aku menolehkan kepalaku, merasa seluruh tubuhku seperti terbakar. "Saya sibuk,"

"Dengan apa?"

"Anda tidak harus tahu."

Dia tertawa kecil sementara aku melakukan usaha sia-sia untuk membebaskan diriku dari kuasanya.

"Aku akan membayarmu," katanya, coba menarik minatku dan aku mendengus.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabku sementara mendorong dadanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu mungkin aku harus bicara pada Dekan tentang..." Dia tersenyum jahat dan mataku segera melebar.

"T-tentang apa?" Jangan bilang jika dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang aku pikir akan dia lakukan...

"Hmm...Tentang seorang yang melakukan sesuatu yang menarik di ulang tahun ke 18 nya." Prof. Oh tersenyum. "Dan aku ingin tahu apakah orang itu ingin ayahnya tahu betapa mabuknya dia dan—"

"Oke oke aku akan melakukannya!" Aku berteriak, membuat tawanya lebih keras.

"Oke!" katanya, dengan senang hati. "Sampai jumpa besok setelah kelas terakhirmu. Aku akan memberikan tugas pertamamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, barulah dia melepaskanku kemudian membenarkan letak kemejanya. Senyum di wajahnya tergantikan ekspresi tak acuh hanya dalam hitungan detik. Aku berdiri di sana, melongo pada kecepatan perubahan sikap Dosenku.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Luhan," katanya, kemudian mengambil buku-bukunya di meja. Ia meninggalkan ruangan tanpa repot-repot melihatku kembali.

Dan aku merasa kepalaku berputar.

 _Dia gila...dia gila..._ Kepalaku terus menyuarakan itu lagi dan lagi.

* * *

.

* * *

Sebagaimana yang diperintahkan Prof. Oh, setelah kelas terakhirku, aku muncul di kelasnya keesokan harinya. Senyum cerah terbentuk di bibirnya dan aku memalingkan wajahku darinya sebelum tubuhku bereaksi aneh lagi kapan pun dia berada di sekitarku.

Dia menjelaskan bahwa dia butuh bantuanku dalam mempersiapkan catatan untuk kelasnya yang lain, juga membantunya menilai kertas soal tes. Aku bingung mengapa dia memilihku sebagai asistennya. Aku hanya mahasiswa tahun pertama dan itu akan lebih masuk akal jika dia memilih seorang yang lebih berpengalaman untuk membantunya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Dia tersenyum padaku. "Aku percaya padamu..."

Aku hanya mengangguk malu tanpa menjawab. Tugas pertamaku adalah menilai kertas soal. Prof. Oh memberiku tumpukan kertas soal beserta kunci jawabannya.

"Aku ingin besok pagi ini selesai, terima kasih," katanya, tersenyum dan aku sungguh ingin menghajar wajah tampannya itu. Itu berarti aku harus bergadang malam ini...

Aku mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dan hendak pergi ketika Prof. Oh kembali memanggilku. "Tunggu, kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Ke perpustakaan?" jawabku. Itu adalah sesuatu yang jelas dan tidak harus dipertanyakan.

"Duduk di sini." Dia tersenyum, menopang wajah sempurnanya pada tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja. "Bersamaku..."

Aku tersentak. "Tidak terimakasih," tolakku, tegas. "Akan lebih baik jika saya tidak dalam satu ruangan dengan Anda."

Dia tertawa sementara aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan pergi. Ini adalah perangkap dan aku tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk keluar dari itu.

.

Aku melihat jam.

 _12.00..._

Mengerang, aku kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas di tanganku. Masih ada setengahnya lagi untuk selesai dan itu berarti masih beberapa jam lagi sampai aku bisa kembali ke asrama dan tidur di tempat tidurku yang nyaman.

Aku berada di lantai tiga perpustakaan, pada area 'dilarang bicara' di mana biasanya dikunjungi mahasiswa untuk belajar dalam keheningan. Suasana di sekitarku benar-benar tenang, sehingga aku mengantuk karena minimnya suara. Dan posisiku yang terisolasi di sudut hanya membuat kantukku semakin parah. Mungkin aku harus beristirahat selama beberapa jam kemudian bangun dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi.

Mataku mulai menutup dan aku sudah siap untuk bertualang ke dunia mimpi.

"Luhan, jangan tidur." Namun tiba-tiba suara dingin berbisik di telingaku dan aku tersentak bangun. Aku menoleh untuk menemukan Prof. Oh tersenyum padaku.

 _Ugh, dia begitu gigih..._

"Apa yang Anda inginkan, Profesor?" Aku berkata, menggosok mataku dan coba untuk kembali fokus pada kertas di depanku.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksamu," katanya, mengambil tempat duduk di depanku. "Melihat apa kau bermalas-malasan atau tidak... Dan rupanya kau melakukannya..."

"Bagaimana Anda bahkan menemukan saya di sini?" tanyaku, menatap tajam ke arahnya. Perpustakaan ini cukup besar.

"Itu tidak sulit menebak di mana kemungkinan kau berada." Dia mengedikkan bahu. Entah bagaimana aku tidak percaya itu, namun aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Aku terus memeriksa kertas sementara dia duduk diam di depanku. Aku tidak menyadari dia duduk di sana hanya menatapku tanpa melakukan apa pun lagi, sampai aku menyelesaikan beberapa lembar.

"Maaf Pak, apakah Anda ingin sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan nada jengkel. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang melihat asistenku bekerja keras,"

"Nah, Anda mungkin juga bisa membantu asistenmu sedikit." Aku menghela napas. "Daripada membuatnya tidak nyaman."

"Apa gunanya memiliki asisten kalau begitu?" Dia bersandar di kursinya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku.

Aku sedikit menggerutu dan kembali pada pekerjaanku. Profesor muda itu terkekeh dan aku hanya mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Dia menghela napas seolah aku memaksa dia untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Aku mengabaikannya lagi saat dia mengambil kertas dari tumpukan yang belum diperiksa dan mulai memeriksa itu. Prof. Oh beberapa kali melirikku dan tersenyum. Aku hanya membalas senyumnya dengan tatapan apatis karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dosen ini sungguh membingungkan...

Kami selesai beberapa jam setelah tengah malam dan mulai melangkah keluar dari area dilarang bicara.

"Apa kau lapar?" Prof. Oh bertanya.

"Tidak,"

"Ayo keluar dan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan,"

"Ini jam 2 pagi,"

"Lalu? Akan ada tempat yang masih buka sampai jam ini,"

"Saya tidak ingin pergi kemana pun,"

"Oh, kumohon..." Prof. Oh merengek. Tampak sangat tidak dewasa...

"Saya pergi," kataku, tidak bisa dibantah.

"Oke baiklah, tapi bisakah kita setidaknya lewat tangga?" tanyanya, memohon.

 _Agar kau bisa menggangguku lebih lama? Tidak terima kasih..._ pikirku.

"Sampai jumpa, Profesor," kataku, melangkah ke dalam lift. "Selamat malam."

Prof. Oh mengeluh dan masuk ke dalam lift bersamaku. Aku berdecak menyaksikan Dosen idiotku yang mengerutkan kening dan melipat tangannya. Dia tampak lucu dan aku memerah mengigit bibirku.

Tiba-tiba lift bergetar dan aku berteriak, refleks memegang lengan Prof. Oh dengan kuat. Lampu padam beberapa detik dan digantikan lampu darurat yang buram.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku, takut dan melihat Prof. Oh meraih ponselnya buru-buru.

"Pemadaman listrik," katanya, terdengar lebih takut.

Dia menelpon seseorang yang aku duga sebagai penjaga keamanan dan bicara dengan tenang seperti biasa. "Kami terjebak di lift perpustakaan. Bisakah Anda membantu kami keluar?"

Orang di seberang sambungan menjawab. "Kami sedang berusaha memperbaiki _power supply_ -nya,"

"Ya, saya tahu." Prof. Oh berkeringat. "Kami terjebak di perpustakaan lantai tiga jadi yang harus Anda lakukan hanya membuka pintu lift-nya untuk kami,"

"Tidak bisa melakukannya." Suara di seberang sambungan berkata. "Kami akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat, jadi tetaplah di sana untuk sementara."

Aku meremas tangan Prof. Oh erat untuk menghentikannya dari berteriak pada orang di seberang sambungan telepon. Dia menatapku dan aku menggeleng mengisyaratkannya bahwa marah marah bukanlah ide yang baik. Dia memutuskan panggilannya dengan jari gemetar kemudian mengusap dahinya.

"Kau menderita klaustrofobia." Aku berkata, mulai mengerti situasi. "Itu sebabnya kau ingin lewat tangga..."

"Misteri terpecahkan. Selamat." Prof. Oh berkata, sinis.

"Maafkan aku." Aku menyesal. "Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu,'

"Terserah." Dia bergumam, dan aku tahu dia benar-benar merasa takut.

Aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya atau jika tidak dia akan panik tiba-tiba kapan pun. Dia masih berusaha tetap baik-baik saja dan tenang meski matanya sudah berkedut dan wajahnya berkeringat.

Sebuah ide muncul, seperti bola lampu yang menyala tiba-tiba di atas kepalaku. Aku melirik Prof. Oh yang mulai mengigil kemudian berteriak, pura-pura kesakitan.

"Aduh!"

Prof. Oh terkejut. "Luhan!" Ia bergegas mendekat padaku. Kedua tanganku menyatu dan berada dekat dengan dadaku.

"Hei apa yang terjadi? Katakan!" pintanya, mencoba membuatku untuk menatap padanya.

"Profesor, i-ini sakit sekali..." Aku berbisik kesakitan dan dia memelukku erat.

"Mana yang sakit? Dadamu? Perutmu?" tanyanya, cemas dan aku menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu apa?!"

"Kelingkingku." Aku tersenyum sementara menunjukan jari kelingkingku padanya, dan dia menatapku kebingungan selama beberapa detik. Realisasi perlahan menyadarkannya, aku tertawa dan dia memberiku tatapan menyeramkan.

"Tidak lucu," gumamnya sementara aku tertawa lebih keras.

"Maafkan aku," kataku, diantara suara tawaku. "Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu."

Dia masih merengut padaku selama beberapa menit berikutnya, dan aku meminta maaf lagi untuk tindakan bodohku.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi." Dia memperingatkan. "Kau tidak tahu hal mengerikan apa yang datang ke pikiranku..."

Senyumku memudar saat aku menyadari kami berdiri terlampau dekat satu sama lain. Dia meraih tanganku dan mencium jari-jariku, kemudian membuat telapak tanganku menangkup wajahnya. Dan aku merasakan udara di sekitar kami tiba-tiba menipis.

"Jangan melakukan lelucon seperti itu lagi," katanya, sedih. "Aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa pun hal buruk yang terjadi padamu, Luhan..."

Aku membeku dengan tubuhku yang gemetar. Dia pasti bercanda, 'kan? Aku bisa melihat matanya bergerak turun melihat bibirku kemudian kembali melihat mataku. Napasnya memberat saat dia berjalan lebih dekat, sementara aku melangkah mundur dan terus melangkah mudur. Tatapanku tertuju pada bibir Profesor tampanku dan mulai mengingat kembali bagaimana rasa bibir itu. Bibirnya berada semakin dekat denganku, begitu menggoda...

Punggungku membentur dinding logam dan aku gemetar. Tersentak kemudian saat tangannya meraihku dan menarikku mendekat padanya dengan keras. Dia mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir bawahku, kemudian membuka mulutku perlahan sementara matanya menatap mataku. Aku melepas semua pertahananku, merasa siap untuk dirusak kembali oleh bibirnya. Dia bergerak lebih dekat dan berbisik. "Bolehkan...?"

"Ya," jawabku, bahkan sebelum aku bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri.

Keadaan menjadi semakin buruk... Aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri, namun rupanya itu adalah sesuatu yang berada jauh dari keinginanku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk selalu menahan diri atas hal yang aku tidak bisa kontrol. Aku menyadari jika ini seperti luka bawaan yang tidak akan sembuh dengan sendirinya...

Dia harus menciumku kembali untuk bisa sembuh...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Penyebutan 'Saya' dan 'Anda' yang digunakan Luhan pada Prof. Oh adalah sebagai bentuk penghormatannya pada Prof. Oh mengingat bagaimanapun statusnya tetaplah mahasiswa Prof. Oh. Tapi bisa juga sebagai sarkasme sih. Dan ketika dia make 'aku' sama 'kau' itu berarti dia lagi serius atau lupa posisinya sebagai mahasiswa prof. Oh.**

 **Yah, pokoknya gitu deh. Semoga pembaca bisa mengerti bagaimana gambaran perasaan Luhan.**

 **Kemaren masih bingung tentang ini, karena dalam bahasa inggris tentu saja cuma ada satu kata untuk menyebut saya mau itu formal atau informal, mau kasar atau sopan tetep aja 'I'**

 **Publish: Jumat, 5 Mei 2017**

 **Revisi: Rabu,** **21 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **520!**


	5. Jangan percaya seorang player pt 1

_**(! ! !)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 3**

 **Trust No Player (part one)**

* * *

Ini adalah jenis keinginan yang aneh... Bibir merah muda itu lebih dekat, dan tubuhku terbakar segera oleh rasa lapar dan kebutuhan untuk menyentuhnya... Aku bertanya-tanya apakah satu ciuman akan cukup. Terakhir kali itu tidak cukup. Aku tahu jika aku menyentuh bibir itu lagi, maka aku tidak akan bisa melepaskan diriku dari kesenangan yang menyiksa... Kakiku akan lemas, pikiranku akan mabuk dan tubuhku akan menggigil seolah tanah di bawah kakiku berguncang...

Namun mungkin aku menginginkan getaran itu untuk mengoyak tubuhku...

Mata coklatnya tenggelam dalam gairah, bulu mata panjang dan lebat berkedip lambat, hidungnya menggosok hidungku, dan bibir basahnya berada semakin dekat dengan bibirku...

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan teman sekelasku jika mereka melihat kami dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar asing dengan perasaan macam ini. Perasaan yang begitu senang saat Profesor yang paling di dambakan dan paling seksi di Universitas berada di posisi yang hampir menciumku...dan menginginkanku...

Tiba-tiba aku merasa jauh lebih unggul dari yang lain. Ini benar-benar emosi yang aneh dan asing di mana aku merasakan diriku menjadi lebih baik dari yang lain...

"Oh, Luhan..." Dia menggeram dan aku merasa kesenangan mengaduk-aduk perutku. Waktu terus bergerak sementara aku berharap bibir kami untuk segera menyatu dan tidak akan pernah berpisah bahkan meski hanya sedetik.

Aku menutup mataku, siap untuk kakiku menjadi goyah kembali. Detik membentang sepeti karet gelang yang semakin di tarik dan siap untuk meledak.

Namun tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi...

Hanya seperti itu, dan kemudian semuanya berhenti. Aku tidak merasakan tiupan napas lembut di wajahku lagi. Sentuhannya menghilang, namun keinginan di kepalaku masih belum juga pergi...

Aku membuka mataku hanya untuk menemukannya tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku merasa kacau selama beberpa detik sampai kemudian aku menyadari lampu telah kembali menyala. Pintu lift terbuka dan kami sudah berada di lantai dasar perpustakaan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengalihkan perhatianku, Luhan." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku.

 _Pats!_ Karet gelang berada diantara akan meledak dan tidak...

"Asdfsgh?"

"Itu benar-benar membantu," katanya, membenarkan letak kacamata di hidungnya. "Dan sekarang aku harus pergi."

Dia melangkah keluar dari lift dengan santainya sementara aku ternganga tidak percaya.

"T-tunggu..." bisikku. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini.

Dia berbalik hanya untuk kemudian memberiku tatapan apatis. "Sudah malam, Luhan," katanya, tegas. "Kembali ke kamarmu."

Pintu lift tertutup perlahan menciptakan batas diantara kami. Aku melihat punggungnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi sementara aku masih berada di posisi yang sama, tidak bisa keluar dan hanya berdiri seperti patung. Lift mulai bergerak kembali dengan aku yang kebingungan dan begitu malu sampai setiap persendianku tidak bisa berfungsi.

Prof. Oh baru saja mempermainkanku. Dari awal dia tidak pernah berniat menciumku. Dia memanipulasi pikiranku dan bodohnya aku berpikir jika dia menginginkanku dan membuatku merasa lebih istimewa dari sisa muridnya yang lain. Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku dengan seluruh rasa malu ini?

Seseorang memasuki lift namun kepalaku sepenuhnya kosong, sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Orang itu bertanya.

"Dasar Dosen Iblis." Aku bergumam dan aku mendengar orang di sampingku tertawa kemudian.

"Katakan sesuatu yang tidak kutahu," ejeknya.

* * *

.

* * *

Insiden dalam lift masih belum bisa aku lupakan hingga keesokan harinya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tidak terlalu gelisah adalah bahwa aku tidak memiliki kelas Prof. Oh hari itu. Untungnya. Kalau tidak aku pasti akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Mengapa dia seperti...seperti...apa itu yang suka sekali Baekhyun teriakkan?

BAJINGAN SIAL!

Ya, itu adalah kata sempurna yang benar-benar tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Prof. Oh. Aku sudah berusaha membantunya tadi malam namun dia malah menghancurkan saat-saat normal diantara kami.

Aku mengerang sementara menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Meski aku bisa mengutuk Prof. Oh sebanyak yang aku mau, namun tetap saja, aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa betapa aku menginginkan ciuman itu terjadi. Dan aku bertanya-tanya kemana perginya harga diriku. Prof. Oh sudah memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah sebuah mainan yang hanya ia gunakan sebagai hiburannya, dan tidak seharusnya aku masih mengharapkan ciumannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah?" Baekhyun bertanya, sementara ia tampak sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Aku mengerang dan berkata. "Apa kau pernah merasa seperti kau begitu ingin membunuh seseorang tapi juga ingin mencium orang itu pada saat yang sama?"

Baekhyun menyemburkan tawa dan aku meringis. "Sepertinya kau sedang tergila-gila pada seseorang." Dia menggodaku dan aku memerah.

"T-tidak...itu tidak benar..." Aku bergumam, menyangkal, namun aku sudah lebih dulu tertangkap.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun, tersenyum.

 _Oh Tuhan..._ Jika aku mengatakan padanya apa yang terjadi tadi malam, itu berarti aku harus menceritakan juga apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, dan itu tidak terdengar seperti ide yang bagus...

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, menyaksikan kebimbanganku.

"Baiklah, kau diijinkan untuk memiliki rahasia," katanya, lembut. "Kau tidak harus memberitahuku segalanya."

Aku benar-benar ingin menceritakan semuanya, namun mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Aku akan menceritakannya satu hari nanti," bisikku. "Aku janji,"

"Aku akan menunggu itu dengan sabar." Baekhyun tersenyum padaku.

Aku benar-benar menyayangi sahabatku. Dia adalah seorang paling menawan dan paling pengertian yang pernah ada.

Dan aku merasa terberkati memilikinya dalam hidupku...

* * *

.

* * *

Itu adalah akhir pekan dan aku berencana untuk pulang di sore harinya, mengunjungi Ayah. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa aku sebegitu bersemangatnya untuk menemui 'Iblis', dan ia berpikir akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah pulang ke mansionku yang membosankan.

"Kau orang yang aneh." Dia berkomentar sementara aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali minggu malam." Aku melambai padanya. Bersenandung pada diriku sendiri saat melangkah keluar dari gedung asrama.

Hari ini langit mendung dan aku tahu aku harus sudah sampai rumah sebelum hujan mulai turun. Aku berjalan dengan gembira menyusuri jalan menuju halte bus. Ayahku ingin mengirimkanku sopir, namun aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Dan lagi, aku lebih suka bepergian sendiri dengan bus sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu untuk diriku sendiri...

Aku begitu senang hari ini dan tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan kesenanganku...

"Hei asisten!"

Membuka mulut, berhenti melangkah...

Aku berbalik dan menemukan Profesor kimiaku tersenyum padaku. _DAN DIA TAMPAK SIALAN MENGGAIRAHKAN_ _!_

Dia berpakaian kasual hari ini, dengan jins biru pudar dan sweater coklat. Dia tidak memakai kacamata seperti ketika dia mengajar dan aku begitu mengagumi ketika helaian rambutnya menutup dahinya, jatuh lembut di atas matanya yang indah.

Dia tersenyum memesona padaku sebelum berkata. "Butuh tumpangan?"

Luar biasa... Bagaimana dia bisa hanya dengan santainya berdiri di depan asrama, namun tampak seperti seorang selebriti?

"T-tidak," gumamku, kemudian tersadar dari keterpesonaan. "Aku tidak—"

"Butuh kemurahan hatiku, aku tahu." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku dan aku merasa semakin tersadar. Prof. Oh mengacu pada apa yang aku tulis ketika dia bermaksud 'menolong'ku saat tes.

"Aku hanya menawarkan tumpangan karena tujuan kita sama." Dia tersenyum dan aku menelan ludah melihat bahunya yang lebar.

 _Tunggu apa?_

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku bertanya, kebingungan.

"Ayahmu bilang aku harus mampir untuk makan malam, kapan-kapan..." Prof. Oh menyeringai. "Dan aku kira ini adalah hari yang tepat..."

Aku memicingkan mata padanya karena aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada apa yang dia katakan. "Mengapa dia harus mengundangmu?"

"Kau bisa berdebat denganku nanti sementara aku mengemudi," katanya, kemudian melangkah.

TIDAK SUDI!

Aku tersentak karena aku tidak menyadarinya, sampai kemudian dia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah... Oke tenang, MOTOR! Dan itu bukanlah sebuah motor biasa, melainkan motor _sports_ hitam dengan desain berat. Tampak menakutkan dengan bagian depan yang seperti predator dengan rahang yang siap menerkam. Namun begitu, itu hanya membuatnya tampak begitu memikat. Bagian belakang cukup ramping, hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk penumpang. Satu-satunya pilihan untuk bisa duduk dengan nyaman di sana adalah menyandarkan diri pada tubuh pengemudi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya, geli melihat ekspresi tercengangku.

"Kau pergi bekerja dengan ini?" Aku bertanya, menunjuk pada si monster hitam.

Dia tertawa. "Tidak. Tempat tinggalku cukup dekat, jadi biasanya aku jalan kaki."

Aku mengangguk gemetar, bertanya-tanya mengapa segala sesuatu tentang Profesor ini (bahkan sepeda motornya) tampak begitu seksi...

"Sudah berubah pikiran?" tanyanya, memainkan kunci motor dengan jarinya.

Pikiranku gelap, mengingat bagaimana aku benci betapa liciknya Prof. Oh. Melihat kunci yang berputar di tangannya, aku menyadari jika dia sedang berusaha membuat kepalaku berputar juga. Aku mengerutkan alis dan bicara dengan nada tegas. "Aku lebih suka jalan kaki ke rumahku daripada pergi denganmu..."

Dia mengangkat alis takjub padaku namun aku tetap berputar di atas tumitku dan pergi darinya.

Ponselku berdering, aku berasumsi bahwa itu adalah Ayah yang ingin bertanya padaku kapan sekiranya aku sampai. Namun apa yang aku lihat pada layar adalah sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

"Hallo?" Aku berkata, ragu. Menduga jika ini mungkin orang salah sambung...

"Kau tahu..." Sebuah suara berat bergema di telingaku. "Jika kau pergi dengan bus dan aku dengan motorku, kita hanya akan membuang-buang uang dan sumber daya alam. Menjadi mahasiswa terbaik di kelas, kukira kau akan mengerti ini."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku. "Dari mana kau dapat nomorku?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Prof. Oh terkekeh melalui sambungan. "Namun karena aku baik hati, kau bisa duduk di belakangku untuk mendapat semua jawaban yang kau inginkan..."

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya melambai ke arahku dengan ponsel di telinganya. Aku menggeram sementara berjalan kembali padanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Aku bertanya, marah.

Dia menunjuk ke arah motornya dan berkata. "Aku hanya berusaha menolong asistenku..."

Apa hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika aku mempertimbangkan kembali keputusanku sebelumnya. Otakku selalu berubah-ubah jika sudah menyangkut pria yang kini tersenyum memesona ke arahku.

"Jangan pura-pura kau tidak ingin ikut." Dia tersenyum. _Ugh, tentu saja aku mau..._

Aku mencoba untuk kembali mendebat. "Ini tidak aman,"

"Aku punya helm yang lain." Dia sumringah memegang helm Hello Kitty di tangannya.

"Aku tidak sudi pakai itu," kataku, menunjukkan tampang jijik.

"Oh ayolah!"

"Selamat tinggal,"

"Oke baik, aku yang akan memakainya." Prof. Oh mengangkat tangannya di udara. "Kau pakai punyaku..."

Aku menatapnya saat dia dengan seksinya menempatkan kakinya yang kuat di atas motor, kemudian memakaikan jaket kulit hitam di tubuhnya, dan lengannya yang panjang segera terbungkus pas pada lengan jaket. Namun ketika dia memakai helm pink aku tertawa.

Prof. Oh tersenyum pada kegembiraanku dan berkata. "Aku terlihat menggemaskan bukan?"

"Percaya diri." Aku bergumam cukup keras untuk dia dengar. Dia tertawa kecil, menyalakan motor dan menepuk kursi belakang.

Aku menghela napas karena ini benar-benar keputusan yang sulit! Aku tidak yakin jika ini adalah ide yang bagus. Aku tidak ingin seseorang salah paham jika melihat kami, namun untungnya tidak ada orang di sekitar saat ini.

"Cepatlah!" Prof. Oh menuntut, menyodorkan helm hitam padaku. "Ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu..."

Aku meringis sementara menyeret kakiku di tanah dan mengambil helm darinya. Aku memakainya dengan ekspresi marah. Prof. Oh tersenyum, menutup kaca penutup helmku.

"Sekarang pegangan yang erat padaku." Dia berkata dan aku mengejek.

"Tidak mau," kataku, menempatkan diri di belakangnya.

"Baiklah," katanya, dan aku tidak melewatkan nada licik dalam suaranya.

Sentakkan tajam mengguncang tubuhku dan aku berteriak, refleks menyandarkan tubuhku pada punggung lebarnya. Dia tertawa, merasa telah menang, lagi...

"Profesor kejam." Aku berkata, tidak punya pilihan lain selain melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar pinggangnya.

Baiklah, aku tahu aku hanya pura-pura sangat marah, dan Prof. Oh tahu itu juga. Namun bawah sadarku tidak ingin menyerah dengan mudah pada keinginannya. Aku menempatkan daguku di bahunya, menghirup aroma surgawi tubuhnya. Itu membuatku lupa diri, sehingga membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk aku menyadari jika kami berkendara melalui jalan yang tidak dikenal.

"M-mau kemana kita?" tanyaku, khawatir. "Ini bukan—"

"Aku tahu," jawabnya. "Aku menculikmu,"

"Apa kau ingin aku untuk berteriak?"

Dia tekekeh. "Hanya sedikit memutar jalan, Luhan. Tenang..."

Tidak ada gunanya melotot padanya karena dia tidak bisa melihat juga. Jadi aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku dan menunggu dia untuk berhenti di suatu tempat.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang tampak sederhana dan cukup kuno. Aku memberinya tatapan bertanya-tanya namun dia hanya turun dari motor dan berkata. "Tetap di sini, aku akan kembali."

Aku mengangguk, membuka kaca helmku. Mataku mengikutinya memasuki toko dan membeli sesuatu. Dia melangkah keluar toko dengan dua bar eskrim di tangannya dan mataku segera berbinar melihat itu.

"Wow!" Aku memekik, bertepuk tangan saat dia menyerahkan satu bar es krim di depan wajahku dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Aku melepas helmku lebih dulu dan meletakkannya di kursi motor sebelum mengambil es krim darinya.

"Terima kasih!" kataku, melihat lapar pada es krim.

"Sama-sama." Dia tersenyum, hangat.

Aku benar-benar menikmati es krim ini dan jujur saja, ini mungkin es krim terbaik yang pernah aku makan sepanjang hidupku. Kualitas _homemade_ dengan banyak krim vanila di tengah serta lapisan es jeruk. Ada sesuatu tentang es krim ini yang membuatnya terasa istimewa. Mungkin itu fakta bahwa tidak ada rasa buatan di dalamnya, dan aku lebih dari senang dengan itu.

"Ini sangat lezat!" Aku berseru, dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu datang kemari," katanya. "Rasa es krim di sini tidak pernah mengecewakan..."

"Mmmm..." gumamku, menutup mata, menikmati harmonisasi rasa yang menyenangkan menari di lidahku.

"Apa kau mau lagi?" Dia bertanya.

"Um. Aku ingin mendapatkannya sendiri kali ini," kataku, tersenyum.

Kami memakan es krim kedua kami dengan lapar (kali ini aku raspberry sementara Prof. Oh tetap pada rasa coklat membosankan seperti sebelumnya). Aku merasa kecewa saat aku menghabiskan seluruh es krim dengan cepat.

"Oh, aku merasa seperti aku mau satu lagi," kataku cemberut.

Prof. Oh tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli lagi beberapa untuk makanan penutup makan malam?"

"Itu ide bagus!" Aku tertawa kecil.

Prof. Oh menatapku dengan ekspresi senang dan aku menyadari jika aku bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku memerah dan menunduk.

"Maaf, aku kekanakan." Aku tertawa, gugup.

"Tidak apa, kau begitu imut," sahutnya, mencubit pipiku. "Aku suka."

Aku memukul tangannya menjauh malu-malu dan melesat ke dalam toko untuk mendapatkan kembali beberapa potong surga itu.

Dengan es krim di tangan, aku melangkah keluar dari toko dan menemukan Prof. Oh sudah duduk di atas motor dengan helm, menungguku.

"Siap untuk pergi?" tanyanya, mengikat kantong plastik berisi es krimku pada stang motornya.

"Ya—tunggu..." Aku berhenti saat aku hendak mengenakan helmku.

BAJINGAN LICIK INI!

"AKU TIDAK MAU PAKAI HELM PINK!" Aku berteriak sementara dia tertawa semakin keras.

.

Kami sampai di rumah entah bagaimana. Aku merajuk karena pada akhirnya aku harus memakai helm keterlaluan itu juga. Dia pasti menukarnya saat aku masuk ke dalam toko untuk membeli es krim. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena dengan mudahnya mempercayai dia begitu saja. Senyum masih terpampang pada wajah Prof. Oh namun aku tidak memperhatikannya. Mengenyahkan helm itu menjauh, aku berjalan menuju pintu mansion. Dia terkekeh di belakangku dan aku tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi padanya. Aku membunyikan bel, menunggu dengan sabar untuk itu terbuka.

Soomin Noona, seorang pelayan di mansion membukkan pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk.

"Tuan Muda Luhan!" katanya dan memelukku senang. Aku tertawa dan membals pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Soomin berkata, kemudian menemukan Sehun yang berdiri dengan tampannya, dan matanya segera melebar.

"Siapa selebriti ini?" Dia berbisik padaku sementara aku memutar mata.

"Dia Profesorku di Universitas." Aku memperkenalkannya. "Oh Sehun,"

"H-hai..." Soomin menyapa ragu-ragu.

"Hallo, senang bertemu denganmu." Prof. Oh menyahut, dengan sopan membungkuk di depannya.

"Oh yaampun." Dia melenguh. "Luhan apa kau bahkan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik di kelas dengan Profesor menawan seperti ini?"

Jawaban jujur untuk pertanyaannya adalah "Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya" namun tentu aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu di depan si Profesor yang kini menunjukkan senyum sombong di wajahnya itu secara langsung.

"Di mana Ayah?" Aku bertanya mengbaikan pertanyaannya.

"Dia di ruang baca." Soomin Noona menjawab, mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya.

"Tolong simpan kantong ini di lemari es." Prof. Oh memberikan kantong es krim pada Noona.

"B-baik..." Noona bergumam lemas.

Ruang baca adalah sarang Ayahku. Biasanya dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di sana, tempat dia membaca dan bekerja ketika dia di rumah. Itu dilengkapi dengan kayu oak gelap dan sofa kulit, bata perpian dan ratusan buku yang tertata rapih pada rak. Ayahku biasanya bekerja pada studinya di meja di tengah ruangan, dengan komputer dan perlengkapan kantor. Kurangnya jendela di sarang Ayah cukup menggangguku sehingga aku jarang menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk dan menemukan Ayahku tengah bekerja pada laptopnya dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Prof. Oh mengikutiku di belakang dan aku mendengarnya berbisik "Bagus.." sementara mengagumi ruangan.

Ayahku mendongak dari laptopnya dan tersenyum. "Luhan." Dia menyambut. "Dan Sehun, kejutan yang menyenangkan! Silahkan duduk,"

"Ayah." Aku membungkuk sebelum berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Kau semakin kurus." Ayah mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau makan dengan cukup?"

"Lebih dari cukup." Aku meyakinkannya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, Ayahku sibuk mengomentari kebiasaan makanku, menegurku untuk jangan makan terlalu banyak makanan manis dan menyuruhku untuk mengkonsumsi lebih banyak sayuran dan daging. Sehun dengan sopan duduk di sofa sebagaimana perintah Ayah sementara ia menyaksikan Ayah menceramahi kebiasaan makanku yang tidak sehat. Aku tidak mengeluh meski pun. Itu berarti Ayah peduli padaku, dan aku menyukainya.

"Jadi, tidak ada lagi makanan manis, Luhan," kata Ayah, tegas. "Apa itu jelas?"

"Setelah malam ini." Aku tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan malam ini?"

"Kami membeli es krim untuk makanan penutup!" Aku berseru. "Dan itu sangat lezat... Ayah harus—"

"Apa yang baru saja kukatakan, Luhan?" Ayah bertanya dengan tenang dan aku tahu harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati dalam bicara.

"M-maaf, aku mengerti apa yang Ayah katakan." Aku gemetar. "Tapi aku benar-benar ingin Ayah untuk mencoba es krim ini, jadi aku pikir—"

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak suka makanan manis." Ayah memotong.

"Ya, t-tapi—"

"Tidak ada lagi argumen," katanya, tidak bisa di bantah. "Buang itu, tidak ada yang akan memakan makanan yang begitu manis seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk pelan, menegur diriku sendiri secara internal untuk tidak sedih. Ayahku benar dan aku tahu itu, namun terkadang aku berharap dia tidak seberlebihan ini.

Prof. Oh terdiam sementara aku duduk di sampingnya di sofa. Dia menatapku prihatin beberapa saat namun aku tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Jadi Sehun, bagaimana menurutmu mansion kami?" Ayah bertanya, dan Prof. Oh menoleh ke arahnya.

"Begitu indah, Pak," sahutnya, tersenyum sopan.

Mereka terlibat pembicaraan tentang sekolah dan Ayahku bertanya bagaimana kelas yang ditanganinya berjalan semester ini. Itu memberiku waktu untuk menata kembali perasaanku, agar aku tidak merasa tidak nyaman. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang Prof. Oh pikirkan tentangku. Dia pasti berpikir jika aku begitu lemah.

"Aku permisi." Aku berkata dan keluar ruangan. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Prof. Oh mengikutiku namun aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan bergabung dengan Soomin Noona untuk membantunya menyiapkan makan malam.

Saat dia melihat wajahku, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di ruang baca.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Noona menepuk kepalaku dengan sayang. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Buang es krimnya," bisikku.

"Tidak," katanya, lembut. "Makan itu nanti..."

Kapan aku bahkan bisa memakannya? Aku tidak memikirkan itu lebih jauh, dan hanya mulai mencoba mempelajari resep apa pun yang Noona buat malam itu.

.

Makan malam sebagian besar dihabiskan dengan Prof. Oh dan Ayahku yang membicarakan hal-hal dewasa membosankan seperti politik, inflasi dan blablabla. Aku bosan namun aku tetap tenang, takut Ayah akan mempermalukanku lagi di depan Dosenku. Aku menghela napas dan melihat keluar jendela. Hujan turun dengan lebat dan petir bergemuruh, tampak siap menyerang dan menghancurkan apa pun di atas permukaan tanah.

"Luhan?" Ayahku memanggil dan aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali padanya.

"Aku ingin kau ikut serta dalam percakapan juga," katanya.

"M-maaf." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku hanya melihat keluar. Hujan begitu lebat."

"Oh tidak." Prof. Oh berkata, menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana saya bisa pulang sekarang? Sepertinya itu tidak akan aman untuk mengendrai motor saat hujan lebat seperti ini,"

"Kau harus tinggal." Ayah bersikeras. "Kami memiliki mansion yang besar dengan banyak kamar yang tidak terpakai dan aku yakin kami memiliki pakaian untuk bisa kau pakai malam ini,"

"Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum. Ia menoleh, mengedipkan mata ke arahku sementara aku mengepalkan tinjuku dalam kemarahan di bawah meja.

Itu seperti dia memang sudah mengaturnya dengan sengaja. Aku memutuskan jika aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu menggangguku. Bagaimana pun, itu hanya satu malam dan yang harus kulakukan hanya menutup pintu kamarku dengan aman di malam hari.

"Tempatkan dia di kamar yang jauh dari kamarku." Aku berkata pada Noona yang kemudian menertawakanku.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Kayaknya yang lebih cocok jadi anaknya Pak Dekan itu Oh Sehun dah -,-**

 **O iya, tar ge jadi anaknya kan...**

 **Anak menantu. Kkkk~**

 **.**

 **520!**


	6. Jangan percaya seorang player pt 2

_**(! ! !)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 3**

 **Trust No Player (part two)**

* * *

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Pemikiran tentang Prof. Oh berada satu atap dan begitu dekat denganku agak membuatku takut. Aku senang Ayah biasa tidur lebih awal, sehingga membuatku harus pergi ke kamarku lebih awal juga. Namun sekarang, pergi ke kamar lebih awal rupanya membuat aku bosan, aku penasaran apa yang sedang Profesor lakukan. Apa dia sudah tidur? Ataukah dia tengah berada di luar pintu kamarku, menungguku keluar, berniat menerkamku dan mempermalukan aku lagi?

Aku ingat Soomin Noona meminjamkan pakaian Ayah. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu cocok untuknya. Dia memiliki postur yang kuat, dan Ayahku, meski sama besar, tidak memiliki postur sekuat dirinya. _Sweater_ yang ia pakai hari ini begitu pas dan cocok di tubuhnya, sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Aku menghela napas, berpikir betapa beruntungnya seorang yang memiliki postur tubuh mengagumkan seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselku berbunyi, menunjukkan satu pesan masuk.

 _'Sedang membayangkan tubuh telanjangku?'_ Pesan Prof. Oh terdengar menggoda.

Aku tersentak. _Bagaimana dia tahu?!_

 _'AKU TIDAK!'_ Bohongku.

 _'Kekeke~ baiklah.'_ Dia menulis. _'Tapi asal kau tahu saja, tidak apa-apa kau melakukannya jika kau mau...'_

 _'Itu hanya akan membuat kepalaku sakit.'_ Aku mengetik, dengan marah. _'Aku mau tidur,'_

 _'Aku berencana untuk tidur juga,'_ katanya. _'Tapi...'_

 _'Tapi?'_

 _'Apa kau mau menyelinap ke bawah dan makan es krim terlarang ;)'_

Aku membaca pasannya, dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. _'Oke.'_

Aku menutup pintu kamarku perlahan dan berjingkat ke dapur. Prof. Oh sudah berada di sana, tengah menyekop es krim ke dalam mangkuk. Ia memakai kaos putih polos dan celana training abu. Bisanya dia memakai pakaian lengan panjang saat mengajar, jadi aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa lengannya seindah ini.

Dia tersenyum padaku, menempatkan dua sekop es krim pada mangkuk yang sama.

"Kita berbagi?" Aku bertanya, melihat dia hanya menempatkan es krim pada satu mangkuk.

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya mengedipkan mata padaku, kemudian mulai menyendok es krimnya. Aku menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama pula.

Sementara kita makan dalam diam, mataku menangkap sekilas sebuah pola di lengannya. Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat itu lebih jelas, dan dia tertawa.

"Kau begitu menyukai bisepku, eh?" Dia menggoyangkan alisnya.

Aku mengabaikan usaha menggodanya dan bertanya. "Apa itu?"

"Ini tatoku." Dia tersenyum. "Kau ingin melihatnya lebih dekat?"

Aku mengangguk dan Prof. Oh bangkit dari kursinya untuk berdiri di sebelahku. Dia melipat lengan kaosnya dan mengungkapkan versi minimalis dari...?

"Phoenix." Dia menyelesaikan, seolah ia dapat membaca pikiranku. Phoenix adalah representasi dari terlahir kembali dan menandai sebuah awal dari kehidupan yang baru.

Aku menatap tinta hitam dan merah indah yang menghiasi permukan kulit Profesorku, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dia memilih simbol ini. Banyak hal tentang Profesorku yang membuatku penasaran namun aku tidak ingin menyelidikinya. Jadi aku hanya tetap tutup mulut dan mengagumi desain sederhana di lengannya.

"B-bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" tanyaku penuh harap. Dia bergerak lebih dekat padaku, sehingga aku dapat mencium aroma _body wash_ geranium-lavender milikku di tubuhnya. Aku memerah, menyadari Soomin Noona mungkin meletakkan itu di kamar mandi kamar tamu untuk dia pakai. Dengan ragu aku mengangkat jariku, untuk meraba tato di permukaan kulit Profesorku. Rasanya sama saja, seperti kulit biasa di bawah sentuhanku.

Prof. Oh gelisah dan aku menatapnya, khawatir.

"Maaf, apa itu sakit?" Aku bertanya, takut membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Tidak," jawabnya, menggeleng. "Itu hanya..."

Dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan aku menarik kembali tanganku.

"Itu benar-benar indah." Aku tersenyum padanya sementara ia kembali duduk di depanku.

"Aku punya lebih banyak lagi." Dia tersenyum. "Mungkin aku akan menunjukkannya padamu satu hari nanti..."

Mendengar itu, aku memerah. "Kau tidak harus..."

"Apa kau ingin membuatnya juga?" katanya.

"Mungkin," bisikku.

"Salah seorang temanku adalah seorang seniman tato, aku bisa mengantarmu padanya kapan-kapan,"

"A-aku harus memikirkannya lebih dulu." Aku menjawab cepat. "Dan lagi aku tidak tahu di mana harus membuatnya..."

"Di pinggulmu akan bagus," katanya, matanya menatapku sungguh-sungguh.

"K-kenapa di pinggul?"

"Karena itu akan terlihat bergitu sensual." Dia berbisik dan aku memerah, menunduk kemudian mengambil sendok es krimku lagi.

Aku tertawa kecil dengan gugup. "Yeah, seperti Ayahku akan mengijinkannya saja," bisikku.

Prof. Oh tidak merespons dan kembali meraih sendok es krimnya juga. Kemudian kami menghabiskan seluruh es krim di mangkuk, dan tidak satupun dari kami bangkit dari kursi setelah itu.

"Jadi, apa kau berpikir aku seorang pecundang?" tanyaku, hati-hati.

Prof. Oh menatapku dengan kebingungan di matanya. "Mengapa aku harus berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku memutar-mutar sendok dalam mangkuk kosong. "Karena aku selalu menurut pada apa yang Ayahku katakan. Sahabatku, Baekhyun berpikir jika aku terlalu patuh,"

"Kalau begitu mungkin sahabatmu harus melihatmu melalui mataku." Dia tersenyum, tampan. "Karena aku pikir kau adalah manusia paling sopan, baik hati dan menggemaskan yang pernah ada."

 _Apakah suhu udara di sini meningkat tiba-tiba?_

"A-aku akan mengambil es krimnya lagi." Aku tergagap. Dia tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

Sialan Prof. Oh! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi selembut ini?! Itu menyedihkan bahwa aku tidak bisa menghindari kata-kata manisnya dan hanya terus terlena oleh itu. Jika saja dia tidak sebegini tampan dan mempesonanya, aku mungkin bisa mengontrol jantungku, namun kenyataannya sekarang jantungku melompat dalam suka cita ketika Prof. Oh tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyanjungku seperti itu...

Masih hilang dalam pikiran, aku tidak menyadari keberdaannya di belakang punggungku. Harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati karena saat berbalik aku menabrak Prof. Oh dan menumpahkan es krim di dadanya.

"Oh tidak!" Aku melangkah mundur. "Maafkan aku!"

Prof. Oh menggeleng. "Tidak apa Luhan. Jangan khawatir,"

"Tidak tidak, aku benar-benar ceroboh." Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. "Mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar?"

Cepat-cepat aku mengambil tissu dari konter dapur dan mulai membersihkan kaos putih bernoda es krimnya. Mata bodohku mulai berair lagi. Aku merasakan napasnya tersentak tiba-tiba.

"Luhan, tidak apa-apa." Prof. Oh bersikeras dengan suara lembut. "Sungguh..."

"Aku tidak berguna." Aku berkata dengan air mata menjengkelkanku. "Aku mengotori pakaianmu!"

"Hei—"

"Aku akan mencarikan pakaian yang lain untukmu," kataku, hendak berlari dengan air mata yang mengaburkan pandanganku. Namun Prof. Oh meraih pergelangan tanganku dengan cepat diantara jarinya dan menarikku kembali. Sebelum aku tahu, aku sudah berada dalam pelukannya dan menatap matanya yang entah bagaimana tampak gelisah.

"Kau bukanlah orang yang tidak berguna." Dia menggertakkan gigi, menekan kata-katanya. "Kau adalah seorang yang luar biasa indah, Luhan. Kau mengagumkan dan siapapun yang berpikir jika kau tidak, aku akan menghajar mereka... Aku akan menghajarmu juga jika kau berpikir seperti itu..."

Aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh pipiku, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut permukaan kulit wajahku. Aku menutup mata tenang, namun pikiranku tetap merasa gelisah.

"Ini salahku," bisiknya. "Tidak seharusnya aku berdiri di belakangmu tiba-tiba seperti itu. Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh... Jangan merasa tidak berguna, oke?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dengan lembut dia mencium dahiku dan berbisik. "Terima kasih. Tenanglah dan berhenti menangis..."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, merasa tenang dalam pelukannya. Air mataku berhenti jatuh dan aku merasa napasku kembali normal seperti biasa.

Prof. Oh mencium dahiku lagi, menyisir helaian rambutku dengan jari-jarinya dan mendekapku lebih erat di dadanya. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman dipeluk seperti ini. Itu tidak seperti aku tidak mendapat pelukan yang cukup dari Ayah dan Baekhyun. Aku mendapatkannya tentu saja, hanya saja pelukan Prof. Oh sungguh terasa berbeda. Berbeda dan membuatku merasa melayang di udara...

Aku mencoba untuk menarik diri, namun Prof. Oh menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya padaku, jadi aku hanya tetap di sana, terbungkus dalam kehangatannya. Seluruh tubuh kami menempel erat satu sama lain, dagunya beristirahat di pundakku sementara napas hangatnya meniup tengkukku dengan lembut... Seolah mengisi kembali kekuatanku. Semua kekhawatiranku sebelumnya menghilang seketika saat aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya, mengusap tengkuknya lembut dengan jari-jariku...

Betapa indahnya jika pelukan ini tidak pernah berakhir. Aku merasa tubuhku terkunci padanya...

Mataku terbuka setelah beberapa menit dan aku menyadari bahwa aku terlalu dekat dengan Profesorku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan membuat jarak diantara kami. Untungnya, dia tidak menolak.

"M-maaf." Aku bergumam sementara pandanganku turun ke bawah, memindai pakaiannya yang kotor.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Kukira aku menumpahkan es krim pada celanamu juga." Aku berkata, merasa bersalah. Itu tampak lembab diantara kakinya dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku punya celana yang cocok juga untuknya.

"Ini bukanlah sesuatu seperti yang kau kira, Luhan." Dia berbisik dan aku merasa bingung selama beberapa detik.

Aku mendongak melihat matanya dengan tampang bertanya-tanya, dan matanya menjawabku dengan sebuah visi. Segera, aku menyadari jika bayangan kotor dan keinginan tidak senonoh kini tengah berputar di kepalanya...dan aku adalah bagian dari itu, didominasi dan ditelanjangi oleh cakarnya yang lapar...

Pikiran polosku akhirnya memahami apa yang asing bagiku sebelumnya...

Dia terangsang, kelembaban diantara pangkal pahanya adalah...bukan es krim...

Jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirku, mengusapnya dengan cara yang begitu sensual, lambat dan menggoda. Aku tidak berdaya, merasa bahkan jantungku berhenti berdetak dan hanya melompat-lompat dalam perutku sementara aku berusaha untuk tetap bertahan.

Dia menekan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada tubuhku dan aku hanya melakukan usaha yang sia-sia untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Alih-alih, jariku malah hanya menempel pada kaos basahnya, sehingga aku dapat merasakan lipatan keras perutnya pada telapak tanganku. Aku tersentak namun tidak bisa menghentikan diri ketika kedua tanganku mulai meraba perut kencangnya, mengagumi betapa kuatnya itu.

" _Fuck_." Dia berbisik, meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya sementara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia membuka mata menatap ke dalam diriku, dan aku merasa terancam oleh gairah pada sepasang irisnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan napasnya memberat ketika ia mencengkeram wajahku kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

Jari-jariku gemetar mengusap ABS-nya, kuku tumpulku menekan kulitnya. Dia tersentak keras, semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Kurasakan sesuatu yang keras menekan pinggulku, seperti monster kelaparan yang bangun dari tidur panjang. Aku merasakan milikku sendiri mulai mengeras juga, seolah monster itu telah memanggil dan membangkitkannya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Dia bertanya, terengah-engah dan tersiksa. Aku mendongak perlahan, berada lebih dekat dengan bibir merah mudanya. Ia menjilat bibirnya menggoda dan aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengagumi bagaimana bibir itu bergerak. Dia menarikku mendekat sehingga hidung kami menempel satu sama lain, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Aku menginginkan itu terjadi...

Ayahku di lantai atas dan jika dia menyaksikan tontonan seperti ini di dapur, dia akan menembak kami berdua tepat di kepala. Namun saat ini aku tidak khawatir tentang itu, yang aku khawatirkan sekarang hanya apa yang harus kulakukan jika Profesor tidak menciumku. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup jika aku tidak bisa merasakan bibir penuh menggoda itu lagi?

"Begitu keras." Aku berbisik, merasakan kekerasan Profesor, dan itu berkedut untuk apa yang aku katakan. Napasnya tersenggal dan dalam hati aku merasa menang, mulai mengantisipasi apa yang akan dia lakukan untukku selanjutnya...

Tubuhku telah merasa siap untuk disiram sebuah tong penuh madu, meluncur lebih dalam, ke dalam gairah manis...

Namun seperti yang sudah sudah, segalanya lebih dulu menghilang sebelum itu bahkan dimulai... Profesorku melangkah mundur, menatapku dengan pandangan menyesal, menghancurkan mimpiku menjadi jutaan keping.

Aku ingin berteriak... _JANGAN LAKUKAN INI PADAKU LAGI!_

Aku mulai berfikir secara harfiah, memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantuku membawa kembali momen di mana kami berada di detik sebelumnya. Namun dia tampak hancur, bahkan sedih saat dia menggeleng dan melangkah lebih jauh dariku...

Aku merasakan tikaman penolakan dalam hatiku dan seluruh tubuhku... Mataku yang pertama bereaksi terhadap tikaman menyakitkan itu. Pipiku basah dan bibirku bergetar.

Mungkin aku tidak cukup layak untuknya...

"Pergilah sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang kita berdua akan sesali..." Dia berkata, mengepalkan tinjunya. Aku berdiri di sana untuk beberapa detik, ingin mengutuk keras-keras, namun tidak satupun kata yang dapat kukeluarkan dari mulutku. Dan kemudian aku hanya berlari menjauh dari Dosenku, menaiki tangga menuju kamar, dan menguncinya dengan aman sebelum aku melemparkan diri di tempat tidur.

Terus menangis sementara berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kepingan hatiku yang hancur...

.

Aku tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur keesokan harinya. Berpura-pura sakit, sehingga Ayah tidak akan memaksaku untuk pergi ke gereja bersamanya hari ini. Aku menunggu sampai Prof. Oh pergi karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku harap dia segera pergi dan tidak tinggal bahkan meski hanya satu menit lebih lama...

Apa yang terjadi tadi malam masih segar dalam ingatan, lukaku masih berdarah dan aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku memberinya kesempatan untuk menggodaku lagi dan lagi ketika aku tahu bahwa dia hanya mempermainkanku dan tidak akan pernah mengakui keberadaanku...

Aku mengubur diri dalam selimut, memarahi diriku sendiri karena sudah bertindak bodoh tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Tidak mengherankan jika Ayah selalu menasehatiku kapanpun aku mengunjunginya, karena aku memang benar-benar sangat bodoh.

Ponselku berbunyi dan aku meraihnya untuk membaca sebuah pesan.

 _'Hei, apa kau sudah bangun?'_ Prof. Oh bertanya.

Aku tidak membalasnya. Ponselku kembali berbunyi beberapa kali namun aku mengabaikannya. Aku tahu dia masih di rumah dan aku ingin dia berpikir jika aku masih tidur sehingga dia tidak akan menggangguku. Aku merasa seperti aku ingin menangis lagi, menggigit bibirku dan meremas bantal kuat-kuat.

"Pergi." Aku merintih sementara ponselku kembali berbunyi.

Aku tidak menghitungnya, tapi dia mengirimku total 7 pesan. Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak menghitungnya...

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara gerungan motor. Aku menutup mata, namun entah bagaimana tubuhku melakukan sesuatu di luar kendali, membawaku ke arah jendela kamar. Aku melihat melalui tirai jendela dan menyaksikan Prof. Oh di luar sana. Dia menyalakan mesin motornya dengan keras dan semakin keras. Aku mengepalkan tinjuku karena aku tahu dia sedang menungguku, memanggilku dengan itu...

Namun aku tidak bisa pergi dengannya... Tidak setelah bagaimana dia membuangku dan membuatku merasa sangat tidak diinginkan...

Dia mendongak melihat ke arah jendela kamarku dan aku tersentak menjauh segera dari sana. Oh sial, kuharap dia tidak melihatku...

Motor itu meraung untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar pergi, dan suaranya perlahan memudar kemudian menghilang...

"Aku benci kau, Profesor." Aku berbisik, menutup mata penuh air mataku...

.

Aku tertekan sepanjang hari dan aku merasa tidak ingin kembali ke asrama di sore harinya. Aku tidak ingin melihat Prof. Oh, namun sialnya aku harus melakukannya selama kelas Kimia di Senin pagi. Dan sialnya lagi aku harus duduk di bangku paling depan. Aku serius ingin bertukar tempat duduk dengan seseorang yang duduk di salah satu bangku di sudut kelas, namun tentu saja siapa juga yang ingin duduk di bangku paling depan?

Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku hanya harus tidur selama kelasnya, namun kemudian aku ingat pada peraturan ketat Prof. Oh, dan aku mengerang. Apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa beristirahat?

Dia tidak mengirim pesan lagi setelah 7 pesannya di pagi hari dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan. Semua ini hanya hiburan baginya, sebuah pengalihan pikiran dari kegiatan mengajarnya yang membosankan. Tidak seharusnya aku merasa sakit hanya karena bajingan seperti dia. Dia hanya senang mengacaukan kepalaku dan memerangkapku lebih dalam, dalam tipu dayanya.

"Aku benci kau Prof. Oh." Aku berbisik untuk kesekian kalinya sementara menatap keluar jendela bus. Aku merasa cukup dengan semua permainannya sekarang dan mengambil keputusan yang tegas untuk menjadi lebih pasif jika suatu saat dia menggodaku lagi. Lupakan tentang menjadi Tuan baik-baik...

Aku kembali ke kamar asramaku dengan enggan dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah melompat-lompat seolah dia tengah berada di atas _pogo stick._

"Apa?" Aku bertanya, terganggu.

"Whoa, seseorang nampaknya sedang dalam susana hati yang suram." Baekhyun mengejek. "Apakah Iblis akhirnya berhasil membuatmu mendidih?"

"Ya." Aku berbohong. Merasa tidak mungkin mengatakan tentang Prof. Oh yang menginap di mansion tadi malam. Lagipula Prof. Oh tidak penting, dan aku tidak akan pernah membicarakan tentangnya dengan siapapun.

"Aww." Baekhyun memelukku sayang. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk menghiburmu kalau begitu. Ayo pergi keluar,"

"Baek, aku kira aku—"

"Kumohon?" Baekhyun memohon. "Aku janji kau akan segera merasa lebih baik."

Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak pada _puppy eyes_ -nya...

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Aku tersenyum sementara Baekhyun menarikku keluar dari kamar kami, masih dengan melompat-lompat.

.

Rupanya kami tidak hanya berdua. Kris dan Chanyeol bergabung di luar asrama. Mereka bertiga berdebat tentang tempat mana yang akan kami kunjungi. Aku tidak berpartisipasi dalam hal itu karena aku tidak tahu tempat yang bagus untuk nongkrong seperti mereka.

Akhirnya kami pergi ke kafe yang cukup terkenal dekat Universitas. Kami duduk dan mulai memindai menu.

"Apa yang enak di sini?" tanyaku bingung, karena terlalu banyak pilihan pada menu.

"Pilih salah satu _bubble tea_." Chanyeol mengedikka bahu. " _Bubble tea_ di sini sangat enak,"

"Hmmm, aku mau _milk tea_ kalau begitu," kataku, menjatuhkan pilihan. Eww, siapa yang akan memesan _bubble tea_ coklat? Itu benar-benar aneh.

"Baiklah, aku dan Channie akan mendapatkan minumannya." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Mengapa kalian tidak coba saling mengenal satu sama lain sementara kami tidak ada?"

"Umm tapi aku sudah kenal Kris." Aku berkata, mengangkat alis, namun Baekhyun hanya mendesis padaku dan menyuruhku untuk mulai mengobrol dengan si pria jangkung.

Aku sudah bisa menebak dari melihat bagaimana senyum Baekhyun, bahwa ada sesuatu yang dia rencanakan di kepalanya. Aku tidak yakin apa itu, Baekhyun terus tersenyum menakutkan padaku dan aku mengedikkan bahu.

Akhirnya, pasangan Baekyeol pergi meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Kris.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Kris tersenyum bertanya. "Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang si Dosen Iblis?"

"Apa?" Aku mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

Kris tertawa dan berkata bahwa dia melihatku kebingungan dalam lift minggu lalu.

"Berarti kau tidak ingat jika aku mengantarmu kembali ke asrama malam itu?" Dia bertanya. Aku terkejut dan merasa malu. Aku pasti benar-benar sangat kacau malam itu sampai aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ini semua salah Prof. Oh.

"Maafkan aku." Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kembali ke asrama."

"Tidak masalah." Kris menyentak tangannya. "Namun lain kali jika aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu lagi di dalam lift dan harus mengantarmu kembali ke asrama, aku akan mengenakan biaya untuk layanan istimewaku itu."

Aku tertawa sungguh-sungguh dan dia tertawa bersamaku juga. Kris pria yang baik, sehingga tidak sulit untuk bicara dengannya. Aku merasa kami bisa menjadi teman dan aku berharap bisa mengenalnya lebih baik.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela kaca sebuah toko dan tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang aku tidak yakin itu nyata. Aku berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan kebenaran dari apa yang aku lihat.

 _Aneh_ , pikirku, _aku merasa seperti baru saja melihat Prof. Oh menatapku melalui jendela..._

Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat, jadi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Perhatianku kembali pada Kris yang kini tengah bercerita tentang pengalaman mengerikannya dengan Dosen lain di Universitas, dan berkata padaku jika aku tidak harus khawatir karena itu adalah sesuatu yang normal. Aku ingin mendebat bahwa situasiku dengan Dosen ini benar-benar bukanlah hal yang normal, namun kemudian aku memutuskan hanya tersenyum dan menganggkuk karena aku tahu Kris hanya berusaha membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Hallo anak-anak." Suara berat menyapa dan seketika aku merinding sepanjang tulang belakangku seolah hantu baru saja datang dan membuat kontak denganku. Aku tidak harus melihatnya untuk tahu siapa itu, jadi aku hanya menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

"Prof. Oh bagaimana kabar Anda?" Kris bertanya, ramah.

"Sangat baik." Suara Prof. Oh terdengar menusuk, seolah dia tengah marah akan sesuatu. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Umm uh tentu." Kris ragu-ragu.

Tentu saja dia akan memilih tempat duduk di sebelahku. Aku mendengar suara pergeseran kursi di lantai sementara kemudian dia duduk terlalu dekat denganku. Dia menempatkan lengannya di bagian belakang kursiku dan berkata. "Hallo Luhan, kejutan menyenangkan untuk aku bisa melihatmu di sini."

 _Kejutan penyenangkan, pantatmu..._ pikirku, dengan marah.

Prof. Oh benar-benar menguji kesabaranku sekarang.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Publish: Selasa, 9 Mei 2017**

 **Revisi: Rabu, 21 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **520!**


	7. Mnjd trlalu baik tdk membwamu kmna pun 1

_**(!)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 4**

 **Being Too Nice Gets You Nowhere (part one)**

* * *

 **Troye Sivan – Fools**

 **.**

Belum pernah sebelumnya dalam hidupku aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk mencekik seseorang, terutama seseorang yang tampan seperti ini... Prof. Oh melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku sementara dia tersenyum palsu pada Kris yang duduk canggung di depan kami dengan matanya melihat bergantian pada wajah cemasku kemudian wajah arogan Prof. Oh. Aku memberinya tatapan minta maaf, berharap dia tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh sikap Prof. Oh.

Alisku berkerut, bertanya-tanya mengapa Prof. Oh bersikap membingungkan seperti ini... Dia tidak butuh aku, dan dia sudah membuat itu jelas kemarin malam di mansion, lalu apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan dengan menakut-nakuti Kris seperti ini? Aku sudah mulai merasa agak optimis dan tidak lagi terlalu kesal dengan hidupku, namun mengapa dia harus datang dan menghancurkan waktu damaiku.

"Apakah aku mengintrupsi sesuatu di sini?" Prof. Oh bertanya, memberi lirikan mengancam pada Kris. "Apakah ini kencan?"

"K-kencan ganda sebenarnya," jawab Kris, mengejutkanku. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Baekhyun terus tersenyum menakutkan tadi. Aku tidak tahu jika dia sedang berusaha _mencomblangkan_ aku dengan Kris. Itu menjengkelkan, namun aku tidak bisa segera menunjukan kemarahanku pada Baekhyun saat ini, karena fokusku sekarang adalah pada si Profesor arogan yang kini duduk terlalu dekat denganku.

"Oh, bagus," kata Prof. Oh dengan tatapan menusuk yang tampak siap mengiris keberadaan Kris. "Namun tidakkah kau berpikir ini agak menyedihkan, Kris?"

"Menyedihkan?"

"Ya." Prof. Oh menyeringai. "Jika ini kencan pertamaku dengan Luhan, aku mungkin akan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik dan membuatnya senang. Kafe murahan seperti ini bahkan tidak akan ada dalam daftarku."

Kris tergagap tidak bisa membalas ucapan Prof. Oh sementara senyum berbisa Prof. Oh semakin melebar.

"Aku akan membawa dia ke tempat di mana dia bisa bersenang-senang." Prof. Oh memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukan tempat kencan membosankan seperti ini,"

" _W-well_ , aku—"

"Maaf jika aku kurang sopan." Prof. Oh memotong dengan kejam. "Tapi menurutku Luhan layak untuk mendapat seorang yang lebih baik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia pergi denganmu..."

"A-aku permisi..." kata Kris, gelisah dan gemetar. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di konter. Aku melihat Kris gugup saat dia bicara dengan Baekyeol dan menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan Prof. Oh padanya. Aku memejamkan mata sebelum merasa semakin malu. Aku bahkan tidak berani menghadapi orang jahat di sampingku yang kini aku tahu tengah menatapku dan berharap aku akan bereaksi.

"Serius Luhan?" Prof. Oh berbisik. "Dia?"

 _Urus urusanmu sendiri, Profesor..._

"Apa pedulimu?" bentakku, menyingkirkan lengannya dari bahuku. Nampaknya dia tidak senang dengan itu, dilihat dari bagaimana lobang hidungnya yang seperti tengah mengeluarkan asap...

" _Well_ , aku hanya tidak menyangka kau memiliki ketertarikan pada para pecundang." Prof. Oh menggertakkan giginya.

Aku mengejek. "Harusnya kau sudah bisa menebaknya berdasarkan sejarah yang kita milikki bersama," jawabku sementara melotot padanya.

Dia menyeringai menanggapi. "Wow, lihat dirimu." Prof. Oh mendengus. "Dengan mudahnya kau membalikkan ucapan Profesormu seperti itu. Sepertinya aku tidak memberimu cukup tugas sehingga kau punya terlalu banyak waktu untuk berkencan..."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Namun sebelum aku bisa membalas ucapannya kembali, Baekyeol datang. Hanya berdua.

"D-di mana Kris?" tanyaku, melihat ekspresi gugup Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang dia harus mengerjakan tugas," kata Baekhyun menempatkan diri di samping Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi di depan kami. Kedua temanku melihat Profesor tersenyum yang duduk di sampingku.

"Halo," kata Prof. Oh dengan suara memikatnya. Aku bersumpah dia berubah warna lebih cepat dari bunglon.

"Kris benar-benar pergi?" tanyaku, merasa tidak enak hati. Pria malang itu pasti merasa sangat dipermalukan.

"Ya, maaf Luhan," kata Chanyeol dan aku mengangguk. Prof. Oh nampaknya cukup senang dengan kepergian Kris. Dia tersenyum lebar, kemudian berdehem keras. Aku mengangkat alis, memberinya tatapan bertanya.

"Tidakkah harusnya kau mengenalkanku pada temanmu, Luhan?" Dia bertanya dengan senyum mempesona dan aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia menjadi orang semunafik ini.

"Kurasa tidak perlu," kataku sementara menggertakkan gigiku. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berinisiatif sendiri dengan memperkenalkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Hai, aku Baekhyun." Baek tersenyum, membungkuk pada Profesor. "Dan ini Chanyeol, pacarku."

Chanyeol membungkuk sedikit dan Prof. Oh membalasnya sementara tersenyum tampan.

"Oh Sehun," katanya. "Profesor Kimia. Dan kukira sepertinya aku mengenalmu Chanyeol... Bukankah kau di kelas tahun kedua yang aku ajarkan?"

"Ya Pak," sahut Chanyeol sopan. Aku tahu dia marah, mungkin karena Prof. Oh sudah mengusir sahabatnya.

"Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan. "Luhan sering membicarakanmu!"

"Begitukah?" Suara Prof. Oh tiba-tiba terdengar begitu gembira.

Aku melotot pada Baekhyun dan menempatkan tangan di leherku, membuat gestur seperti sedang menggorok leher, bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk diam atau dia akan ditemukan tewas di sebuah lorong gelap malam ini. Namun tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak takut dengan ancamanku dan menjawab pertanyaan Prof. Oh. "Oh ya, dia tidak mau berhenti bicara tentangmu. Itu sangat lucu!"

"Baiklah aku pergi!" kataku sementara bangkit dari kursiku.

"T-tapi Hannie..."

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan, jadi aku akan kembali." Aku memakai jaketku. "Selamat tinggal,"

"Luhan—"

Aku melangkah keluar kafe dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada. Itu adalah bencana. Seluruh hidupku adalah bencana. Keberadaan Prof. Oh sudah cukup buruk, dan Baekhyun membuat situasinya menjadi semakin buruk. Aku berlari kembali ke asrama dan membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding saking frustrasinya. Kenapa semuanya begitu rumit?

Baekhyun masuk beberapa saat kemudian dan menatapku dengan marah.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tidak mau duduk dengannya," jawabku, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

"Dengan Chanyeol?"

"AKU MEMBICARAKAN OH SEHUN!" teriakku, tidak bisa menahan diri pada akhirnya. "ASTAGA BAEKHYUN BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK PAHAM HAL SEDERHANA SEPERTI INI! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MASUK UNIVERSITAS PADAHAL KAU SEBEGINI BODOHNYA?!"

"Luhan, komohon berhenti." Baekhyun tampak terluka. "Kau belum pernah berteriak seperti ini padaku sebelumnya...kau tidak pernah menghinaku..."

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku?_

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Aku bergegas ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Aku...sepertinya aku masih marah pada Ayahku sehingga aku menanggapi seluruh situasi dengan cara yang berlebihan. Kumohon jangan marah."

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbohong.

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun menepuk punggungku dan aku merasa lega mengetahui dia tidak apa-apa. Aku sungguh tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran negatif seperti itu tentang sahabatku sebelumnya, dan aku merasa begitu bersalah karena telah bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Haruskah kita menonton film favoritmu malam ini?" tanyaku tersenyum.

"Ide yang bagus." Dia menyeringai. Setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan malam yang damai dengan Baek sebelum terpaksa harus menghadap Prof. Oh besok pagi di kelas.

* * *

.

* * *

Sebagaimana yang aku takutkan, Prof. Oh mulai memberi lebih banyak pekerjaan rumah di kelas daripada sebelumnya. Jika itu tidak cukup banyak, menjadi asistennya, aku akan mendapat lebih banyak tugas yang dilimpahkan padaku. Dia memberiku tumpukan tugas dari semua kelas yang dia ajar, dan menyuruhku untuk menilainya sampai tenggat waktu yang begitu singkat. Aku terkubur oleh banyak PR dan tugas, semakin dan semakin kurang tidur setiap harinya karena berusaha menyelesaikan semua tugas dari semua mata kuliah beserta tugas asisten pada saat bersamaan. Aku yakin aku telah kehilangan banyak berat badan sekitar dua minggu terakhir ini.

Jika itu tidak cukup buruk, maka yang lebih buruk lagi, mahasiswa kelas kimia telah men-' _shipping'_ aku dan Prof. Oh bersama (entah apa maksudnya)

" _Shipping_? Apakah itu seperti mereka ingin kami melakukan perjalanan ke suatu tempat bersama?" tanyaku pada Yixing, yang kemudian menepuk dahinya.

Rupanya, itu berarti mereka membayangkan kami sebagai pasangan romantis. Aku memerah dan bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka berpikir begitu. Yixing menjelaskan bahwa mereka menyukai bagaimana aku duduk di bangku paling depan dan menjadi seorang mahasiswa sejati yang mengajukan banyak pertanyaan tentang materi pelajaran. Prof. Oh sepertinya lebih memperhatikanku daripada mahasiswanya yang lain, selalu bertanya padaku apakah aku mengerti apa yang dia ajarkan atau tidak. Mereka entah bagaimana mengetahui tentang aku menjadi asisten Prof. Oh dan kemudian, itulah yang mengundang terjadinya skandal tersebut. Mereka menyukai bagaimana kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar kelas, di mana tidak ada yang mengganggu privasi kami.

Aku menceritakan hal ini pada Prof. Oh setelah kelas pada hari Jumat dan dia tertawa di atas pantatnya, sementara aku hanya berdiri di depannya dengan wajah jengkel.

"Ini sangat—" Dia tersedak tawanya sendiri dan mulai terbatuk.

Aku menatapnya jijik dan berkata. "Siapa pun orang yang membuatmu menjadi Dosen di sini, aku akan menemukannya dan—"

"Ayahmu yang mewawancaraiku." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku dan aku tersentak.

Kemudian dia kembali tertawa sementara aku mulai merasa cukup akan obsesinya menggodaku.

Melihat kemarahanku, dia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Aku merasa ini benar-benar lucu, Luhan." Dia berkata, dengan tampannya. "Dan akui saja, dipasangkan denganku adalah suatu kehormatan bagimu, benar?"

"Aku pergi," kataku, mengabaikan komentarnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Dia memanggil.

"Hmm?"

"Jangan lupa menyelesaikan penilaian _paper_ ini pada hari Sabtu," katanya, menyerahkan serangkaian tugas baru.

Mataku siap melompat dari soketnya. Aku baru saja menyerahkan sekitar 50 _paper_ tugas padanya dan dia ingin membebaniku lagi.

"T-tapi ini akhir pekan..." Aku protes dengan lemah, melihat tumpukan sekitar 50-60 _paper_ tugas lagi.

"Aku tahu." Dia menyeringi. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar membutukannya pada hari sabtu, kumohon?"

"Tentu saja kau membutuhkannya," gumamku. Dia sengaja. Kalau tidak, kenapa pula dia butuh ini selesai pada hari Sabtu? Kami tidak memiliki kelas selama akhir pekan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan pergi dengan pria mana pun di akhir pekan sebagaimana yang dia inginkan.

"Selamat mengerjakan." Dia menyeringai sementara aku berusaha menyeimbangkan tumpukan kertas di tanganku dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Ini sangat tidak adil...

* * *

.

* * *

"Kau tampak mengerikan," komentar Baekhyun saat aku kembali ke kamar. Aku meletakkan tumpukkan kertas di meja belajar dan melemparkan tasku.

"Aku tahu," erangku dan jatuh tengkurap di tempat tidur. "Aku hanya ingin berbaring dan mati sekarang juga,"

"Aww..." Baekhyun berdecak, duduk di sampingku di tempat tidur dan mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. "Kau harus ikut ke pesta asrama malam ini. Channie dan Kris akan ada di sana juga. Minum sedikit alkohol dan bersantai sejenak,"

"Aku tidak bisa." Aku mengeluh. "Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugasku,"

"Datanglah hanya untuk satu jam." Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. "Ini akan membantu menghilangkan stresmu."

Aku setuju untuk pergi dengan Baekhyun pada akhirnya, bertemu dengan teman sekelasku yang sedang bersantai juga di sana. Ada begitu banyak alkohol dan aku hanya memilih untuk mencampur sedikit rum dengan _coke_ , berusaha menekan jumlah alkohol yang aku minum sehingga aku tidak akan terlalu mabuk. Aku harus tetap sadar karena aku masih memiliki banyak tugas yang harus dielesaikan.

"Hei, Luhan!" Suara gembira seseorang memanggilku dan aku berbalik melihatnya.

Kris tersenyum padaku, menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan canggung sementara kemudian berkata. "Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik," jawabku tersenyum. "Aku sangat minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu omong-omong,"

"Oh tidak, tidak apa." Dia berkata, tidak masalah. "Prof. Oh benar. Itu menyedihkan untukku membawamu pada kencan membosankan dan murah seperti itu. Mulanya kupikir itu tidak akan terlalu canggung jika Baekyeol ikut juga."

Aku memerah. "Ummm...aku bahkan tidak tahu jika itu kencan..."

Kami mengobrol cukup lama. Aku masih belum bisa tertarik pada Kris dengan cara seperti itu, namun kukira itu tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi dengannya kapan-kapan. Dia adalah pria baik dan aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Baekyeol bergabung dengan kami setelah beberapa saat dan segera, tingkat kebisingan meningkat. Chanyeol dan Kris berdebat tentang siapa yang bisa minum lebih banyak dan Baekhyun menimpali bahwa kapasitas alkoholnya juga tinggi, jangan menilai dari ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil. Satu hal mengarah pada hal lain sampai kemudian...

"Minum minum minum minum!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika Chanyeol menuangkan alkohol yang menyengat ke dalam gelas kecil untuk kami berempat.

"Aku tidak ikut!" kataku, menatap takut ke arah cairan bening dalam gelas. Namun tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengarku.

"Hanya segelas tequila." Kris menyeringai. Aku menghela napas, mengambil gelas dari tangannya.

Cairan mengerikan bergemuruh di tenggorokanku saat aku menenggaknya, dan aku merasa seperti aku akan berhenti bernapas. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Aku mencengkram tenggorokanku dan terbatuk, tidak senang dengan rasa minuman keras itu.

Baekhyun membantuku minum air sehingga membuatku merasa lebih baik, namun mataku tetap tidak berhenti berair.

"Aku akan membuat minuman yang nikmat untukmu." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya. "Sebagai kompensasi karena sudah membuatmu menangis."

Itu terdengar seperti bencana. Aku menatap Baekhyun untuk meminta bantuannya dan dia mengangguk padaku, memberitahu jika dia akan menggantikan aku untuk meminumnya jika aku tidak suka.

Chanyeol berhasil meracik minuman dengan mencampurkan sejumlah alkohol dan air jeruk nipis. Aku mendengus, menatap minuman itu curiga, namun sebenarnya aromanya cukup menyenangkan. Aku meminumnya dengan hati-hati, dan aku terkejut. Rupanya rasanya luar bisa, jadi aku segera meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Whoa! Enak sekali!" seruku dan yang lain tertawa untuk reaksiku.

Aku merasakan kebahagiaan mengguncang duniaku perlahan. Aku menari dengan gembira sementara mendengar teman-temanku berkali-kali menjerit 'dia begitu imut'.

"Hannie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun, merangkul bahuku.

"Mmmmmm." Aku tersenyum dalam lamunan.

"Apa kau akan menyelesaikan tugasmu malam ini?" Dia bertanya, menatapku cemas.

"Syooot! Lupa..." gerutuku.

Baekhyun menawarkan untuk mengantarku kembali ke asrama, namun aku menolaknya karena merasa itu tidak terlalu jauh. Aku melambaikan tangan pada semua orang dan pergi menuju kamarku.

Harusnya aku tidak menenggak minuman terakhir itu. Kakiku saling bertaut saat aku terhuyung kembali ke kamar asramaku. Aku merasa begitu bodoh, berpegangan pada dinding koridor sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat tujuanku. Aku memegang kusen pintu erat-erat sementara berusaha membuka pintu kamarku dengan paksa.

" _Fuck my life!_ " Aku menggosok dahiku. Andai saja aku tidak harus mengerjakan tugas terkutuk itu, mungkin aku sudah bisa tidur sekarang. Aku terhuyung nyaris tersandung di lantai menuju meja belajar yang aku bagi dengan Baekhyun. Duduk di kursi, aku menarik tumpukan kertas dan berusaha untuk membacanya. Namun sayangnya, tidak peduli berapa kali aku mengedipkan mataku, huruf-huruf itu seperti melompat-lompat dan menari-nari di atas kertas, dan aku berusaha menangkapnya dengan pensilku. Aku menusuk seluruh permukaan kertas, berusaha memahami kata-kata sialan itu yang tidak mau diam untuk bisa aku baca.

"Aaarrgghhh!" Aku menjerit dan mulai menulis _'gigit aku, Prof. Oh_ ' pada setiap lembaran kertas. Semua ini salahnya! Aku melempar pensilku dengan marah dan merogoh sakuku untuk mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Kau!" Aku bicara pada ponsel. "Bertemu aku sekarang juga!"

"Luhan?" Suara berat dan sialan seksinya itu membuatku bingung.

"Aku bilang aku inginh bertemu kau!"

"Kau mabuk," katanya serius.

"Wow, b-begitu jeniusssssss." Aku tertawa, kemudian bersandar di kursiku. Namun menyedihkan, aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku sehingga aku terjengkang jatuh ke lantai.

"Owww!" Aku memekik dan dia tersentak di seberang sana.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku akan memberitahumu," bisikku pelan. "Jika kau kemari dan menemuiku sekarang juga... Offesor Poh.."

"Di mana kau? Aku akan datang menjemputmu," katanya serius.

"Nuh-uh! Kau yang katakan di mana kau!"

"Baiklah, aku masih di kelasku." Dia mendesah. "Kemari."

Bagaimana aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat di mana kelasnya berada di bawah kabut tebal alkohol masih menjadi misteri. Aku pasti memiliki ingatan yang sangat brilian karena aku sampai di tempat itu tanpa tersesat. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Prof. Oh berada di mejanya, masih bekerja.

Dia tercengang saat melihatku bergoyang-goyang di ambang pintu dengan senyum lebar sementara melambai padanya.

"Hai, Profesor..." Aku terkekeh.

"Luhan." Rahang Prof. Oh mengeras. "Kau sangat mabuk,"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memanfaatkannya?" tanyaku, terhuyung berjalan ke arahnya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan menutup jarak diantara kami.

"Kau butuh minum air," katanya, meraih tanganku dan mencoba membuatku duduk di kursinya.

"TIDAK!" Aku berteriak, mendorongnya kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Aku butruh minum dari bibirmu..."

"Luhan..." Dia berbisik sementara aku menggigit bibirku.

"Katakan namaku sekali lagi..." Aku memohon dan melihatnya menelan ludah. Namun dia tidak bicara dan matanya hanya terpaku, terus menatapku.

"Pofessor Oh Seun..." Aku bergumam. "Katakan namaku...terdengar begitu seksi saat kau yang mengatakannya..."

Aku mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat ke wajahnya sementara dia memegang erat pegangan kursi yang kini ia duduki.

"L-Luhan, dengarkan aku..."

"Apa aku begitu jelek sehingga kau tidak mau menciumku bahkan sekali?" tanyaku polos. "Apa aku membuatmu jijik?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Dia menyangkal. "K-kau cantik..."

"Mmmm..." Aku tersenyum melindur. "Kau pikir aku cantik?"

"Sangat."

"Tapi kau tidak mau menciumku." Aku cemberut.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Omong kosong!" jeritku. "Kau bilang aku pencium yang baik..."

"Luhan, tidak..." katanya lemah. "Aku gurumu..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu melihatku seperti kau ingin menerkamku?" Aku bertanya dalam kesedihan. "Kenapa kau menatap bibirku saat aku bicara? Kenapa kau selalu menggodaku sampai aku merasa hampir gila tapi kau TIDAK PERNAH...tidak pernah memuaskanku...tidak pernah membuatku bahagia..."

"A-aku tidak..."

"Jangan menyangkal," bisikku, mendekat pada bibirnya perlahan. "Jangan menyangkal bahwa kau begitu ingin menciumku dengan keras sampai bibirku mati rasa... Karena aku tahu kau ingin...dan aku menginginkanmu juga..."

"Kau anak nakal." Dia berbisik sementara tangannya menangkup wajahku. "Apa kau benar-benar harus menggodaku seperti ini?"

Dia menunduk mencium leherku dengan lembut dan aku mengerang tertahan. Sialan, bibirnya begitu lembut! Itu terasa seperti surga saat bersentuhan dengan kulitku...

"Oh Sehun." Aku mendesah. "Berhentilah bersikap begitu kaku dan cium aku sepuasmu..."

Dia bergumam, menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. "Begitu seksi Luhan..." katanya, membuatku kesal.

"Sehun..." Aku merengek dalam keinginan. Rasanya menyenangkan menyebut nama aslinya. Terdengar begitu indah dan seksi seperti bagaimana sosoknya.

"Tutup matamu." Dia mencium hidungku.

"Aku tidak mau," kataku, melawan. "Ingin...cium..."

"Tentu. Tutup matamu selama beberapa menit dan rileks. Oke?"

"Hmmm..." Aku melindur. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun..."

"Tidak akan _Baby_." Dia terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan di sini,"

"O-oke..." gumamku. Suaranya begitu menghipnotis dan aku merasakan kepalaku beristirahat pada pundaknya yang kuat, wajahku berada di lekuk lehernya dan mataku perlahan tertutup saat jiwaku dipenuhi aroma menawannya yang indah...

Aku merasakan dia menarik kakiku dan mendudukkanku di pangkuannya dengan kedua lengannya melingkari tubuhku dengan pas. Aku mendesah dalam kegembiraan, merasakan kehangatan surga menyelimuti diriku.

Bibirku bergerak perlahan saat aku berkata. "Malam malam, pangeranku..."

"Mimpi indah, baby," bisiknya. Ciuman lembut di dahiku adalah hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum kesadaranku sepenuhnya hilang.

* * *

.

* * *

Malam itu aku mengalami mimpi yang menakutkan. Aku kembali ke klub yang sama yang aku kunjungi bulan lalu di mana aku mendapat ciuman pertamaku dan bertemu Dosenku untuk pertama kalinya. Namun kali ini, tidak ada siapa pun di lantai dansa. Musik keras terdengar dan lampu menyala di sekitarku, namun aku sendirian.

"Luhan?" Sebuah suara bergema dan aku berbalik untuk menemukan Profesorku, memakai pakaian yang sama seperti malam membahagiakan itu. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca saat dia berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Profesor?" Suaraku bergetar sementara dia berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku sangat membencimu!" Dia berkata dengan marah.

"Luhan!" Suara Ayahku menggema kemudian dan aku menggigil. Aku berbalik untuk menemukannya berdiri di belakangku dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Kau mengecewakan," desisnya dan aku mersakan hatiku hancur berkeping-keping.

Kesedihan menyelimutiku ketika setiap adegan berputar disekitarku, kemudian aku terjatuh dengan cepat ke dalam lubang tanpa dasar. Tatapan kemarahan Profesor dan Ayah adalah hal terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum aku sepenuhnya diselimuti kegelapan, terisolasi dan dikelilingi keputusasaan yang dingin.

Aku menangis dan terus menangis, memohon seseorang untuk menolongku, menyelamatkanku dari terjatuh lebih dalam... Jurang yang suram menelanku dan aku takut jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana...

"Hei, tidak apa-apa." Sebuah suara berbisik. "Itu hanya mimpi buruk..."

Tiba-tiba tidak terasa dingin lagi. Seseorang memelukku, mencium keningku dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di telingaku...

"Luhan, bangunlah sayang..." Suaranya memanggilku dan aku keluar dari mimpi menyedihkan yang menghancurkanku sedikit demi sedikit itu. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, pipiku basah karena air mata. Ada sesuatu yang sangat lembut di bawah tubuhku, seperti tempat tidur nyaman yang terasa asing. Namun begitu, lengan yang kini memelukku tidak terasa asing karena aku pernah merasakannya beberapa kali...

Itu membuatku merasa yakin untuk mencengkeram lengannya yang kuat, wajahku tenggelam di dadanya dan aroma menenangkannya membungkusku.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Dia bertanya dan aku mengangguk. Aku takut dia akan mendorongku menjauh, namun rupanya tidak. Aku semakin mencengkeram lengannya dan dia mendekapku semakin erat sementara berbisik. "Aku menangkapmu. Kembali tidur..."

Kepalaku beristirahat pada sesuatu yang lembut dan aku segera tertarik ke dalam tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Publish: Rabu, 10 Mei 2017**

 **Revisi: Kamis, 22 Juni 2017**

 **.**

 **520!**


	8. Mnjd trlalu baik tdk membwamu kmna pun 2

_**(!)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 4**

 **Being Too Nice Gets You Nowhere (part two)**

* * *

Menjerit keras adalah hal pertama yang aku lakukan ketika bangun di pagi hari. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku saat aku melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa aku berada di sebuah kamar yang tidak kukenal. Tempat tidurnya berseprai biru dan begitu empuk serta nyaman. Kamar ini tampak cukup mewah dengan dindingnya yang dihiasi lukisan dan berbagai karya seni yang mencolok. Aku menemukan teko berisi air dan gelas kristal tepat di samping tempat tidur, dan aku segera minum dari sana dalam jumlah yang banyak untuk menenangkan diri sementara pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengganggu yang tidak bisa kutahan terus menusuk-nusuk otakku.

 _Di mana aku?_

 _Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?_

 _Tempat tidur siapa ini?!_

Tidak ada foto di mana pun, di meja samping tempat tidur atau pun di dinding. Begitu aneh...

Aku memeriksa diriku sendiri dan mengembuskan napas lega melihat bahwa aku masih memiliki setiap pakaian yang kupakai tadi malam di tubuhku, kecuali sepatu.

Menggaruk kepala, aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan. Ingatan terakhirku adalah aku menenggak minuman di pesta asrama. Segala yang terjadi setelahnya adalah _blur_. Kemudian setiap gambar adegan berkedip-kedip di kepalaku; kamar, tumpukan tugas, kelas Prof. Oh...

 _Kelas Prof. Oh..._

Aku menggigit kepalan tanganku khawatir. Apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam?!

"Jangan memakan dirimu sendiri, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu," kata sebuah suara yang kemudian terkekeh. Aku segera mengalihkan atensi pada pintu di depanku. Demi semua orang terkutuk di dunia ini, Prof. Oh sedang berdiri dekat pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"K-kau..." Aku meragukan apa yang aku lihat.

"Selamat pagi, pemabuk." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku. _Sial, sial, sial, sial!_

Melihat reaksi keterkejutanku, Prof. Oh mulai tertawa.

"Tadi malam sungguh menakjubkan." Dia mengerak-gerakkan alisnya. "Terima kasih untuk malam yang—mmph!"

Aku melempar bantal ke arahnya untuk membungkam mulutnya.

"Hei!" Dia menyalak dengan marah dan melempar balik bantal itu ke arahku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU?" Aku menjerit padanya, mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku sementara menatapnya ketakutan.

Dia menghela napas melihat gestur pertahanan diriku kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" jeritku lagi, namun dia tidak mendengarkan. Kulempar lebih banyak bantal padanya namun dia menghindarinya dengan baik dan berhasil meraih tanganku.

Aku menangis, berontak saat dia menarikku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan marah aku memukul-mukul dadanya sementara dia menggendongku keluar kamar, menuju sebuah ruang tamu yang nyaman beserta dapur. Dia menempatkanku di kursi dapur kemudian mencengkeram pundakku erat.

Sementara mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dia memerintahkan. "Jangan bergerak!"

Aku cemberut sedangkan dia berjalan ke konter kemudian menempatkan oven Belanda di atas kompor.

Dia memotong beberapa ayam dan sayuran dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam oven. Aku melihatnya takjub, mengagumi tindakan normalnya yang tampak begitu elegan. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu legal bagi seseorang untuk tampak sebegini menggairahkan di pagi hari dengan rambut acak-acakan, celana training abu pudar, serta kaos hitam yang mengungkapkan tulang selangka... Nampaknya ada lebih banyak tato di punggungnya, sesuatu yang tampak seperti gambar bulu. Entahlah. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas.

Dia bergerak, dan hanya Google yang tahu mengapa pandanganku terus tertuju pada pangkal pahanya. Dia tampak tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam apa pun karena aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang begitu besar dan menonjol menusuk—

"Ini dia." Dia tersenyum dan dengan malu-malu aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sementara dia menempatkan semangkuk sup ayam di depanku. Dia juga menempatkan sepiring roti di sisinya. Aku memerah, merasa begitu dimanjakan.

"Aku janji ini bisa dimakan." Dia mengedipkan mata dan aku meraih sendok dengan malu-malu.

Ini lebih dari hanya sekedar bisa dimakan. Prof. Oh adalah seorang juru masak yang luar biasa dan meski perutku agak mual, aku masih berselera untuk memakan sup ini.

Aku terlalu malu menatapnya. Dia bersandar pada konter sementara aku fokus pada makanan. Dia kemudian terkekeh dan berkata. "Apa kau tahu jika kau _horny_ saat mabuk?"

Pipiku terbakar dan aku menjilat sup dari bibirku. "Apa yang aku lakukan tadi malam?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" bisiknya santai. Aku mengangguk.

" _Well_ , kau berusaha menggodaku." Dia menyeringai kekanakan. "Dan kuberi tahu padamu... Itu luar biasa menggairahkan."

Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, merasa sudah memaksimalkan seluruh tingkat rasa maluku. Tidak ada gunanya aku bertahan hidup. Mungkin aku juga harus menelanjangi diri di depan seluruh Universitas sekarang...

Prof. Oh tertawa, mengacak rambutku dengan sayang.

"A-aku tidak benar-benar melakukan apa... pun, 'kan?" tanyaku gugup, meraih sepotong roti dan menggigitnya.

Aku mendongak menghadap Prof. Oh dan melihat senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Dia meyakinkan. "Meski aku berharap terjadi sesuatu..."

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan dia tertawa. Orang ini begitu membingungkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana membaca tindakannya.

Setelah sarapan, aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah membiarkan Profesor menggangguku lagi. Waktunya untuk jual mahal...

"Terima kasih banyak." Aku turun dari kursi. "D-dan maaf atas perilaku mabuk kekanakanku..."

"Tidak masalah," katanya, tanpa ekspresi. Aku tidak mengerti akan sikapnya namun aku tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Aku harus pergi," gumamku. Entah bagaimana aku merasa aneh untuk pergi.

"Tapi..."

"Ya?" Aku menatapnya penuh harap.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke arcade?" Dia tersenyum bertanya. "Tidak ada paksaan tentu saja, hanya jika kau mau."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Apalagi ketika dia menunjukkan senyum penuh harap padaku...

* * *

.

* * *

Aku mandi di tempatnya dan Prof. Oh meminjamkan pakaian lamanya untuk kupakai. Itu agak kebesaran namun tidak masalah. Aku begitu tertarik pada apartemennya yang _chic_ dan apik dengan di dominasi warna hijau dan biru menenangkan. Nampaknya Prof. Oh memiliki selera yang bagus dalam mendekorasi rumah dan dia juga membuat tempatnya begitu bersih. Semuanya tertata dan terorganisir dengan rapi. Namun anehnya tidak ada satu pun poto. Poto masa kecilnya, atau pun orang-orang terdekatnya, tidak ada kenangan, tidak ada apa pun... Itu seperti dia tidak memiliki masa lalu, seperti tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya kecuali mahasiswanya dan rekan kerjanya di Universitas.

"Begitu kesepian," bisikku, ketika aku duduk melihat sekeliling di ruang tamunya. Dia tengah bersiap dalam kamar, jadi aku mengambil kesempatan untuk sedikit mencari tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Dia pasti suka membaca manga, bermain video game dan menonton film. Aku tengah melihat-lihat koleksi DVD filmnya ketika aku menemukan sesuatu. Mataku membulat melihat salah satu sampul DVD, di mana dua laki-laki dengan tubuh penuh keringat, menari berdekatan satu sama lain. Nampaknya itu adalah sebuah film _gay_ dan aku tidak tertarik.

"Itu film yang benar-benar panas." Suara menggodanya berbisik di telingaku dan aku memekik, refleks melompat di atas kakiku.

"Kau membuatku takut," kataku mencengkeram dadaku.

Dia tertawa, melempar DVD ke sofa sebelum meraih tanganku dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

Kami naik motornya (aku meraih helm hitam sebelum dia bisa meraihnya) menuju arcade. Banyak anak remaja di sana dengan token di tangan mereka sehingga membuatku merasa agak aneh berada di sana dengan Prof. Oh. Meski senyum kekanakan di wajah Profesor membuatku lupa kami terlalu tua untuk berada di sini.

Itu tidak terduga, namun aku benar-benar bersenang-senang dengan Prof. Oh. Kami bermain Mario Kart di mana tentu saja aku yang menang karena permainan itu keahlianku. Prof. Oh merajuk pelan dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa pada betapa kekanakan tampangnya. Dia membalas kekalahannya saat kami bermain Dark Escape 4D. Monster-monster di layar begitu menjijikan dan menakutkan, membuatku nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar sementara hanya terus menembak tanpa tujuan ke layar. Setelah permainan berakhir, dia menobatkan dirinya sebagai _gamer terbaik yang pernah ada._

Aku mengejek. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba kalahkan aku pada permainan yang baru bagi kita berdua? Sehingga kita akan tahu siapa sebenarnya _gamer_ terbaik."

Kami menemukan "Pump it Up", sebuah mesin permainan dance yang memiliki pad untuk dua pemain dengan panel panah yang mengarah ke segala arah—kiri, kanan, depan, belakang.

"Bagaimana cara memainkannya?" tanyaku bingung.

Prof. Oh mengisyaratkanku untuk naik pada mesin dan memilih lagu pada konsol.

"Mudah saja." Dia mengedikkan bahu. "Cukup ikuti panel-panel ini berdasarkan panah yang ada di layar."

Aku bergumam dan melihat layar yang menunjukkan bahwa sebuah lagu akan dimulai. Itu adalah track anime funky yang cukup _catchy_. Satu-satunya masalah adalah aku bukanlah seorang yang lincah. Itu luar biasa sulit dan aku terus menginjak panah yang salah. Petunjuk di layar terlalu cepat untuk bisa aku ikuti. Aku mendesah merasa benar-benar payah dalam permainan ini. Sepertinya aku hanya mahir di Mario Kart.

Aku melirik Profesorku, berharap dia juga sama payahnya sehingga membuatku merasa tidak terlalu buruk karena gerakan tarian memalukanku. Namun rupanya Prof. Oh adalah seorang ahli dalam permainan ini, dia begitu capat dan tubuhnya dengan mudah beradaptasi mengikuti setiap langkah sehingga aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri dari tercengang melihatnya. Dia memenangkan permainan pada akhirnya, karena tentu saja, dia seperti juara menari rahasia. Aku mengerutkan dahi, melipat tanganku di depan dada dan meringis.

"Penipu Oh," kataku, menjulurkan lidahku padanya dan melangkah pergi. Aku bisa mendengar tawa kemenangannya namun aku hanya mengabaikan itu dan pergi ke bagian permainan bola basket. Aku mengambil satu bola dan melemparnya ke arah ring namun itu hanya memantul di pinggir. Aku menggeram marah karena tidak bisa memasukkan bola bodoh itu, namun aku tetap mengambil bola kedua.

"Biar kutunjukkan bagaimana melakukannya." Suara serak berbisik di telingaku membuatku sedikit terlonjak. Tanganku di genggam oleh tangannya yang lebih besar dan dia berdiri terlalu dekat denganku. Wajahku menghangat ketika melihat jari-jarinya mengusap tanganku dengan lembut.

"Yang harus kau lakukan pertama-tama adalah konsentrasi pada targetmu." Dia berbisik dengan suara seksinya. "Dan pastikan postur tubuhmu tegap."

Aku mengangguk sementara merasa gugup dengan kedekatan tubuh kami.

"Pastikan lututmu tidak bengkok." Dia mengetuk pinggulku dengan tangannya dan aku tersentak.

Aku mengeluarkan suara tercekik sebagai respons, berharap dia tidak akan menyentuhku seperti itu lagi.

"Sekarang angkat tanganmu dan jangan membungkuk," katanya, meletakkan jarinya di sekitar sikuku. "Pegang bolanya, fokus dan arahkan dengan jari-jarimu pada ring."

Aku mencicit, merasakan bibirnya di bagian belakang daun telingaku.

"Luruskan sikumu kemudian gerakkan pergelangan tanganmu untuk melempar bola." Dia meremas bahuku dengan lembut. "Cobalah."

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana tangannya bergerak perlahan dari pundak hingga ke pinggangku. Aku mempertahankan fokusku pada ring dan mengikuti instruksinya.

"Wow!" Aku bertepuk tangan gembira setelah berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Dia tertawa sementara memelukku dari belakang kemudian menempatkan ciuman lembut di pipiku.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat," pujinya dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri dari tersenyum malu-malu.

 _Ya Tuhan, hari ini berubah menjadi hari terbaik..._

Namun tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa kami berada di tempat yang ramah keluarga sehingga itu hal yang buruk untuk kami berpelukan seperti ini.

"Oh lihat, Fruit Ninja dibuka!" kataku, melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku dan berlari ke arah layar permainan itu.

Kami bermain Fruit Ninja di atas monitor layar sentuh sebanyak sekitar hampir satu juta kali. Aku dan Prof. Oh hanya menggerakkan jari-jari kami di atas layar, berharap bisa memotong semua yang bisa kami tangkap dengan jari-jari kami. Kami memiliki lebih dari 1.000 token dan ketika kami merasa mulai muak dengan permainan kami pergi menuju toko suvenir.

"Aku mau itu!" Aku menunjuk pada helikopter _remote_ _control_. Itu mainan yang lucu, berwarna merah dan begitu ringan namun kokoh. Itu bisa mencapai ketinggian sekitar 100-150 kaki yang mana cukup mengesankan untuk sebuah mainan. Dan itu tidak hancur bahkan meski aku dan Prof. Oh menabrakkannya beberapa kali.

Kami akhirnya meninggalkan arcade karena kami mulai lapar. Kami memilih tempat pizza tak jauh dari sana dan melahap beberapa potong dengan lapar. Sementara mengunyah pizza, kami berdua tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Ini hari yang menyenangkan.

"Apa selanjutnya?" tanyaku. Entah bagaimana aku tidak ingin waktuku bersamanya berakhir.

Prof. Oh menyeringai padaku sebelum kemudian meraih tanganku. Udara di luar agak dingin sehingga Prof. Oh menempatkan jaket kulitnya di bahuku. Aku memerah memakainya dan saat hendak memakai helm, dia menahan tanganku tiba-tiba sementara tersenyum. "Kau tidak butuh itu untuk saat ini."

Aku memberinya tatapan bertanya namun dia hanya tersenyum lebih lebar dan menyuruhku untuk naik. Setelah aku duduk di belakangnya, dia mulai melajukan motornya membelah sore. Langit berubah gelap perlahan, angin sepoi-sepoi meniup wajahku dan aku menyadari bahwa kami tengah berkendara di jalanan yang sepi.

"Luhan?" Dia menolehkan wajahnya padaku.

"Hmm?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu,"

"Apa?" Aku merasa takut beberapa saat.

Dia terkekeh dan berkata. "Maksudku, lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku kemudian rentangkan di udara,"

"K-kenapa?"

"Percayalah." Dia berkata dengan mata gelapnya yang berbinar. Aku menggigit bibir namun tetap melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Perlahan, aku merenggangkan pelukanku di pinggangnya dan mengangkat tanganku. Ini adalah motor yang berat sehingga agak menakutkan jika tidak bersandar. Namun sedikit demi sedikit, aku berhasil melepas tanganku dan menyeimbangkan diri dengan benar.

"Ya, kau melakukannya dengan baik." Dia menyemangati dan aku merasa semakin berani. Akhirnya aku sepenuhnya melepaskan tanganku dan merasa seolah aku tengah merangkul embusan angin yang mengarah padaku.

"Sekarang tutup matamu," kata Prof. Oh. "Dongakkan wajahmu ke langit dan tarik napas..."

Aku merasa begitu bebas, begitu bahagia pada momen ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, namun aku juga merasa kuat, terbebas dari segala hal menakutkan seolah aku terbang di langit dengan kokoh dan tidak goyah. Aku mendesah, merasa begitu rileks serta tahu bahwa hal-hal hebat tengah menantiku di ujung jalan sana. Aku tertawa karena ini begitu mendebarkan dan berbahaya... Namun aku merasa semakin ketagihan dengan sensasi berdosa ini...

"Membuatmu merasa hidup, bukan?" Prof Oh bertanya dan aku bisa merasakan senyuman dalam suaranya. Aku membuka mata, melihatnya tengah menatapku melalui kaca spionnya.

"Terima kasih," bisikku dan dia mengedipkan mata padaku main-main.

.

Itu sudah larut dan dia harus mengantarku kembali ke asrama, namun tak satu pun dari kami ingin pisah. Dia duduk di motornya sementara aku berdiri di sampingnya, memainkan jari-jarinya dalam diam dengan senyum di wajahku. Kami tetap di luar untuk waktu yang cukup lama, menikmati keheningan yang nyaman dan embusan angin malam yang menyenangkan.

Setetes air jatuh di pipiku dan aku mendongak ke langit yang perlahan mulai gerimis. Kuangkat tanganku dan kurasakan tetesan air hujan menetes lembut dan menggelitik telapak tanganku. Aku mendesah dengan senyum di wajah, merasa begitu gembira.

"Lupa...payung..." Dia bergumam dan aku terkekeh. Aku melihat ke dalam matanya yang mempesona yang tidak berhenti menatapku bahkan meski hanya sedetik. Pipiku memerah, tatapan intensnya mampu mengirimkan kegembiraan di perutku yang ingin mencapai lebih dalam tubuhku. Mataku terpaku padanya, sementara merasakan jari-jarinya mengusap tanganku lembut.

Hujan ringan membuat kulitnya yang berada di bawah sinar bulan menjadi bersinar. Air menetes dari lekukan rahangnya, bulu matanya yang panjang dan bibir merah mudanya menjadi basah juga. Aku menelan ludah kemudian mengalihkan tatapanku, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dipikirkannya tentang tatapan menjijikanku. Mengagumi wajahnya dengan berani secara terang-terangan.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan berbisik. "Apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini?"

"Ya." Aku tersenyum gembira.

"Apa ini lebih baik dari kencanmu dengan Kris?" tanyanya sementara menatap jari-jari kami yang bertaut

 _Apakah itu berarti hari ini adalah kencan pertama kami?_

Sebelum aku bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri, aku berkata. "Jauh lebih baik..."

Dia tersenyum malu-malu padaku dan aku terkekeh. Aku suka sisi Prof. Oh yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan Kris lagi?" Dia bertanya tanpa menatapku. Aku masih bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Apa ada alasan mengapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" Aku menatapnya penuh harap. Aku ingin dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh pergi dengan siapa pun karena dia ingin berkencan denganku.

"Ya, ada," katanya, membuatku menahan napas. "Aku tidak suka kau bersama Kris atau pria mana pun,"

"Kenapa begitu?" Aku menuntut. _Sedikit lagi..._

"K-karena aku gurumu dan aku peduli padamu," gumamnya. "Juga aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

 _Aku peduli padamu..._ Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisikku.

"Hanya jadilah Luhan yang manis dan polos seperti biasa dan tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun..."

 _Tunggu...Tidak..._

 _Ulang..._

"Tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun... Sama sekali?" tanyaku, khawatir.

Dia mengangguk dan pikiranku seketika berantakan. Aku memutuskan aku harus melangkah ke dalam api dan terbakar jika aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya...

"J-jadi apa yang kita lakukan hari ini...aku dan kau..." tanyaku hati-hati.

"Kita hanya bersenang-senang bersama," jawabnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hanya bersenang-senang..." Aku mengulang. Sebuah bom waktu berdetak dalam otakku dan aku berusaha menahannya yang nyaris meledak.

"Dengar Luhan." Dia menghela napas, mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan. "Aku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu. Kau adalah seorang pelajar dan itu melanggar atu—"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau memberiku harapan?" tanyaku dengan tenang. Aku tahu ada kesedihan dalam diriku yang menuntut untuk dilepaskan namun aku menunggu karena aku ingin dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku minta maaf karena kau berharap untukku," jawabnya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Aku tidak pernah berniat memberimu harapan. Aku hanya—"

"Yeah, niatmu selalu masuk akal." Aku terkekeh, miris. "Ketika kau hampir menciumku berkali-kali hingga sekarang, memelukku setiap kesempatan yang kau dapat, memegang tanganku dan menggodaku... Kau hanya bersikap ramah. Maksudku, seorang teman bisa jadi begitu posesif, merangkulmu dan mengintimidasi siapa pun yang coba mendekatimu... Maksudku itu sangat normal, benar?"

Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi dan aku berharap bisa memukulnya tepat di hidungnya yang sempurna.

Aku terus tertawa, bukan menertawakan dia...namun menertawakan diriku sendiri. Karena aku adalah manusia paling bodoh yang hidup di planet ini.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak niatmu, Profesor," kataku, melepas jaket kulitnya di tubuhku. "Tapi kita tidak akan pernah bisa berteman. Sudah saatnya kau menemukan seseorang yang baru untuk bisa kau permainkan,"

"Luhan aku—"

"Jangan bicara," kataku, melangkah mundur darinya. "Kau sudah terlalu sering menggunakan kata-kata itu. Itu tidak akan berpengaruh lagi padaku..."

"Luhan, dengarkan aku!" Dia berteriak padaku namun aku hanya berbalik dan berjalan pergi darinya. Tubuhku basah dan menggigil, sementara aku merasakan sesuatu menusuk hatiku dengan kejamnya. Akankah aku belajar setidaknya kali ini untuk tidak terjebak dalam permainan pria ini? Sungguh mengerikan, dan aku ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri karena dengan bodohnya aku telah jatuh akan pesonanya untuk yang kesejuta kali. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menangis karena, apa gunanya? Aku hanya memiliki dorongan mengerikan untuk menertawakan diriku sendiri selama berjam-jam, berharap dengan itu perasaan malu yang kurasakan lenyap dan aku merasa lebih baik...

Aku memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku hanya butuh tempat tidurku sekarang, tidak ada yang lain lagi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di tempat tidur Baekhyun sambil berpegangan tangan. Begitu Baekhyun melihatku dengan matanya yang penuh air mata, dia berlari ke arahku dan memelukku. Rasanya menyenangkan namun kemudian tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorongku dan mulai berteriak.

"Luhan, kemana saja kau?" Baekhyun mencicit panik. "Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?"

"Maaf," gumamku.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Dia memekik marah. "Kau bahkan meninggalkan ponselmu di kamar dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungimu..."

"Baekkie..." Aku merengek, ingin dia berhenti berteriak padaku.

"Jika kau tidak pulang, aku sudah siap melapor ke polisi malam ini." Dia meraih kaosku. "Apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan rasa khawatir?"

"Baek, tenanglah." Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. Dia perlahan menyadari jika aku menangis dan melepas kaosku.

"Hannie?" panggilnya dengan suara lembut dan aku terisak. Aku senang sahabatku memelukku dengan hangat dan menepuk punggungku menenangkan.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami hari yang berat, eh?" katanya lembut. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dengan keras.

Aku tidak marah pada Profesorku. Aku hanya benar-benar kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

.

* * *

"Siap Luhan?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kris tersenyum padaku.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi," balasku tersenyum padanya.

Aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan memikirkan bajingan itu lagi. Kris sudah memintaku beberapa kali namun aku selalu menolaknya karena pikiranku ada di tempat lain. Dan sekarang karena aku sudah siap untuk _move on_ , aku bertanya pada Kris apakah dia ingin pergi keluar denganku. Dia menyarankan agar kita pergi klub di akhir pekan (tanpa Baekyeol) dan aku setuju meski aku agak sedikit tidak nyaman dengan ide itu. Aku tahu Kris adalah pria baik dan aku bisa mempercayainya. Jika dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku, aku yakin Baekkie akan membunuhnya. Dia juga mungkin sudah memperingatkan Kris untuk memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

Kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi klub yang sama dengan yang kami kunjungi di ulang tahunku yang ke 18. Itu membawa kembali banyak kenangan buruk namun aku memutuskan bahwa fase hidupku telah berakhir sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Prof. Oh mempengaruhiku lagi.

Menari dengan Kris agak canggung. Pertamanya kami berdansa saling berjauhan satu sama lain. Aku memaksa diriku sendiri untuk memikirkan betapa tampannya Kris dan betapa aku harus bahagia berkencan dengannya. Namun tentu saja itu sulit memaksakan diri untuk tertarik pada seseorang. Menyadari ketidaknyamananku, Kris mendekat dan meraih tanganku.

 _Tidak ada...aku tidak merasakan apa pun..._ Begitu aneh, perutku akan terasa di aduk-aduk dalam kegembiraan ketika Prof. Oh menyentuhku meski itu hanya sentuhan kecil. Namun dengan Kris, itu bahkan tidak hampir...

"Aku akan mengambil minuman untuk kita, oke?" Dia bicara keras di telingaku.

Aku benci alkohol, namun mungkin sedikit minum akan membantuku merasa lebih rileks...

"Aku akan kembali," katanya dan aku mengangguk. Setelah dia pergi, aku berpikir aku mungkin harus mengikutinya. Aku tidak ingin ada kejadian gila seperti terakhir kali saat aku berada di lantai dansa ini.

"Kris, tungg—"

Aku tidak tahu entah sejak kapan sosok tinggi yang kuat menangkapku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terkejut sesaat sementara tangan kuat itu mencengkeram pinggangku erat-erat. Geraman keras menggema di telingaku, menghentikanku dari menggeliat, dan aku seketika membeku.

 _Ini adalah dia..._ Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa begitu bahagia, sensasi gila di perutku kembali, tangan kanannya merayap ke dadaku dengan lembut dan kakiku segera melemas.

"J-jangan..." Aku berbisik, merasakan punggungku menempel erat di dadanya dengan hidungnya yang berada diantara helai rambutku, berusaha menyerap esensiku.

Giginya menggigiti daun telingaku dengan lembut dan aku tersentak. Aku mencengkram erat tangannya yang tengah memelukku, merasakan kehangatannya pada permukaan kulitku. Suara musik yang keras perlahan berubah menjadi musik lambat membosankan di sekelilingku ketika aku merasakan bibirnya menyusuri pundak dan leherku. Tangan kanannya menyentuh puting sensitifku dan dia meremas dadaku dengan kasar dalam cengkeramannya sehingga membuatku melenguh.

"Se-Sehun..." Aku merengek. Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang salah denganku? Mengapa dia tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku?

Aku bahkan tidak mabuk dan tetap...aku begitu menginginkannya...

"Ikut denganku." Dia menuntut, meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke belakangnya. Orang-orang di sekitarku menjadi tak terlihat dan yang kulihat hanyalah punggungnya yang lebar yang berjalan di depanku. Dia memakai kemeja hitam dan celana ketat yang menonjolkan bokongnya yang kencang. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia akan membawaku, dan pada momen itu aku tidak mampu memaksakan diri untuk peduli pada apa pun.

Aku berharap kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat di mana kami hanya berdua... Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamanya di sana...

Rasanya seperti Tuhan akan mengabulkan semua keinginan kotorku karena Profesorku menarikku berjalan melewati sebuah pintu di belakang meja DJ.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh masuk kesana!" Seseorang cukup berani untuk menghentikan kami dengan berteriak pada Profesor beringasku.

"Hentikan aku jika bisa." Profesor menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada orang itu. Dia menarik tanganku menyusuri pintu menuju ke gang belakang klub yang penuh tong sampah.

Dia mendorongku, membuat punggungku membentur dinding dan memenjarakanku kemudian diantara lengan kuatnya. Aku tersentak dari lamunan ketika aku melihat lampu jalan menerangi wajahnya yang tampan. Dan dia tampak murka...

Dia menekan tubuhnya padaku, wajahnya begitu dekat dan aku bisa melihat lahar panas pada sepasang bola matanya yang siap membakarku hidup-hidup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengannya?" tanyanya. Poni gelapnya menutupi mata menusuknya. Tenggorokanku tersendat, tak mampu mengeluarkan satu pun kata. Bagaimana dia tahu aku pergi ke klub ini? Apa dia menguntitku?

Tangannya dengan lembut menyisir rambutku dan aku menarik napas dalam beberapa saat. Detik berikutnya dia mencengkeram rambutku dengan kejam dan wajahnya semakin dekat...cukup dekat untuk bisa menciumku...

"Kau pembohong," desisnya. "Kau pembohong dan bodohnya aku percaya wajah polosmu."

Aku takut, begitu takut. Aku ingin lari darinya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Kau tidak diijinkan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan." Dia menggeram dekat bibirku. "Kau datang kemari hanya berdua dengannya bahkan setelah aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak melakukan itu. Di mana temanmu Baekhyun?"

Baiklah... Dia hanya ingin jawaban bukan? Aku akan memberinya jawaban yang akan dia ingat...

"Aku tidak butuh Baekhyun untuk apa yang sudah kurencanakan malam ini." Aku menyeringai.

Tuhan tahu aku tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi wajah seperti ini sepanjang hidupku, namun melihat kemarahan dan keterkejutan Prof. Oh membuatku menyeringai lebih lebar. Aku akan memainkan permainan dengan aturanku sendiri...

"Apa kau sungguh ingin tahu?" bisikku pelan. "Aku akan membiarkan tangan Kris memelukku sehingga kami bisa menari begitu dekat satu sama lain. Begitu dekatnya sampai kami tidak tahu yang mana tubuh kami masing-masing. Lalu aku akan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya, menariknya mendekat..."

Wajah Oh Sehun tampak begitu luar biasa! Dia tampak terkejut, sakit hati, dan putus asa. Dan setiap emosi negatif melukiskan tindakannya begitu indah dalam warna yang bergairah... Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri dari berpikir bagaimana dia bahkan lebih tampan saat dia dalam rasa sakit...

Namun aku belum selasai... Belum bahkan hampir...

"Apa kau ingat ciuman pertama kita?" Aku bertanya dengan polosnya. "Kau bilang aku adalah pencium yang baik, bukan? Mungkin aku harus menunjukan pada Kris apa yang kau katakan..."

"Tutup mulut sialanmu," katanya bengis. Dia salah jika dia pikir aku akan mendengarkannya..

"Dan mungkin, malam ini, nanti..." Aku mendesah, masih dengan seringaiku. "Kami akan kembali ke kamarnya...melepas pakaian...dan menyen—"

Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kata-kataku ditelan oleh mulutnya saat dia melahap bibirku dalam ciuman memabukkan. Tanganku gemetar ketika perlahan aku mengangkatnya untuk menangkup wajahnya, berusaha membuat ia lebih dekat karena, oh Tuhan, aku belum pernah merasa sehaus ini sebelumnya dalam hidupku. Dia mengerang di bibirku, menembus langsung ke dalam jiwaku, getaran suaranya membuatku lupa betapa marahnya aku beberapa detik sebelumnya... Sekarang aku hanya takut jika aku akan kehabisan napas dan ciuman kami berakhir...

Lidahnya menari dalam mulutku, bibirnya menghisap, mengunyah dan menggigit bibirku... Itu adalah ciuman posesif dan penuh kemarahan dengan dia yang meninggalkan memar di bibirku...dan aku merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghentikannya dari menandaiku lebih banyak lagi...

Aku hanya terus berusaha menariknya lebih dekat, meski hampir tidak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa diantara kami. Kakiku melingkar di pinggulnya dalam keinginan untuk menekan dada kami bersama-sama... Jantungnya berdetak merespons jantungku yang menggebu-gebu siap untuk menyerah. Ini terlalu berbahaya...

Menciumnya seperti ini sangat berbahaya karena aku bisa katakan bahwa bibirnya akan menjadi vital bagiku untuk bertahan hidup...

Bibir kami berpisah dan kami terengah-engah. Dia gelisah, menyererang kulit leherku dengan ciuman yang lebih kasar dan menghisap kemudian. Tangannya bergerak di punggungku dan selangkangannya menempel di tubuhku membuat gesekan yang tidak bisa kutahan. Tubuhku mendapat hukuman darinya dan itu hanya lebih dari apa pun yang aku ingin dia lakukan padaku.

Dia mengepalkan tinjunya dengan marah, memukul dinding di belakangku. Wajahnya bersandar padaku namun tidak cukup dekat untuk bisa aku cium. Dan aku menggeliat, menginginkan perasaan memabukkan itu kembali. Aku ingin bibirnya, aromanya, erangannya yang kacau dan geraman tidak sabarnya... Aku ingin menyentuhnya, berada dalam pelukannya dan berhenti bernapas jika itu berarti aku bisa mencium dia selamanya...

Aku menginginkan semua itu dan aku ingin dia melahapku, membuatku mabuk sehingga aku tidak akan pernah peduli lagi tentang apa itu moralitas.

Bagaimana pun, menjadi lily putih tidak akan bisa semenyenangkan menikmati petualangan berdosa...

"Luhan," bisiknya terengah-engah. "Tidak ada yang bisa menyenangkanmu sebaik yang bisa kulakukan. Aku adalah bajingan egois yang benci berbagi. Aku ingin apa pun untuk diriku sendiri. Dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mewujudkannya, jadi lebih baik kau percaya padaku..."

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku dan aku membuka bibirku otomatis untuk menyambutnya. Namun dia tidak menciumku dan hanya menggoda bibir bawahku dengan giginya, kemudian dia mendesah seolah dia belum pernah mencicipi sesuatu yang lezat sebelumnya. Dia mengerang pelan, menggosok hidungnya dengan hidungku dan menatap mataku yang berkaca-kaca...

Ketika akhirnya dia mengklaim bibirku, aku tahu semua ini begitu kacau dan tidak benar. Aku tahu aku telah membiarkan Iblis masuk ke dalam jiwaku yang murni. Namun segalanya hanya terasa begitu baik...

Karena dikendalikan dan dicium dengan kejam oleh Profesorku adalah semua fantasi yang selalu aku khayalkan pada setiap malam tanpa tidur...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Pas bagian Luhan diri di motor entah kenapa kepala otomatis langsung muter** _ **love me like you do, love love love me like you do~~**_

 **Eaa**

 **.**

 **520!**


	9. Gairah tidak kenal ampun

_**(!)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 5: Lust Shows No Mercy**

 **.**

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa bahagia dari melakukan sesuatu yang berdosa ini... Ini adalah saat saat yang begitu mendebarkan dan aku berharap tidak akan ada yang datang dan menghancurkan kagembiraan yang kurasakan dalam jiwaku saat ini.

Pikiranku berhenti bekerja, keintiman diantara kami telah melewati batas. Kakiku membungkus dan menjepit pinggangnya begitu erat, membuatnya semakin dan semakin menekan tubuhku pada dinding. Dia mengerang dalam-dalam, tubuhnya membungkuk sementara lidah dan bibir kami menciptakan gelombang demi gelombang kesenangan yang memenuhi rasa lapar kami...

Ini bukan perasaan cinta, bukan pula kasih sayang... Ini adalah emosi yang tidak teridentifikasikan, sebuah perasaan lapar asing yang menarikku, menjebak dan menjepitku dalam perangkapnya yang tak terhindarkan...

Keinginan.

Kebutuhan.

Kebutuhan yang membakar serta gemuruh keinginan yang mengobati tubuh kami dalam panasnya, siap membawa kami jatuh dalam goncangan dan rintihan kekacauan anggota tubuh kami... Memberikan kekuatan hanya untuk kemudian dibakar oleh gairah tak terbatas lagi dan lagi...

"Kau dalam masalah besar," bisiknya, sebelum melahapku kembali, menekan bibirnya pada bibirku yang sudah membengkak. Gigi kami bentrok sementara kami menikmati mulut lapar kami yang saling tarik menarik satu sama lain.

Dia menarik diri lagi, menangkup wajahku dalam genggamannya kemudian berbisik. "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk menciummu..."

Aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan spesifik mengapa itu menjadi hal yang buruk... Aku akan merasa lebih dari sekedar senang jika dia bisa menciumku selamanya...

Namun dia benar meskipun... Aku dalam masalah...

"Aku ingin kau..." gumamku.

"Luhan..."

"Cium aku kumohon..." Aku memohon dan dia melakukannya tanpa bantahan, menggigit kedua belah bibirku satu per satu, membasahinya sementara aku melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia dengan berusaha memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya... Hujan menetes di wajahku, bercampur dengan air mata obsesi yang mengalir di pipiku ketika jari-jariku mencengkram kemejanya... Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini...

"Jangan memancingku!" Dia menggeram. "Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri disini."

Aku merengek, ingin dia memberiku lebih banyak ciuman. Aku meraih kerah kemejanya dan menariknya mendekat namun hanya untuk menyatukan dahinya dengan dahiku. Matanya dengan tajam menatapku, embusan napas putus asa keluar dari bibirnya yang panas.

Dia bergerak untuk memberi ciuman lembut di wajahku. Aku terengah-engah, jantungku memukul-mukul dadaku ketika akhirnya ia mendaratkan ciumannya di bibirku. Dia terasa seperti alkohol, seperti buah terlarang, serta seperti esensi dari keburukan yang tidak seharusnya dikonsumsi. Bibirnya meleleh ke dalam bibirku seperti daging kering yang menyatu bersama-sama, menghapus semua batas yang kami tahu akan kami sesali suatu saat...

Ini buruk, benar-benar buruk. Dan sesuatu yang buruk ini tidak seharusnya terasa luar biasa...

"Apakah ini t-tidak apa-apa? Kumohon bisakah kita dekat seperti ini?" Aku berbisik diantara ciuman.

"Ya." Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, dia segera menjawabku cepat.

Aku tersenyum, menggosokkan hidungku dengan hidungnya. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan lembut. Ciuman menakjubkan itu berakhir dengan dia yang menarik diri. Kemudian aku berusaha mengejar bibirnya kembali, seperti seorang maniak yang tidak ingin berhenti menikmati euforia manis ciumannya. Dia menyerah dan kembali menciumku sampai aku sesak napas.

"Ayo pergi ke tempat lain," bisiknya. Sungguh mengejutkan bagaimana aku bahkan tidak bertanya kemana.

Dengan pikiran kabur aku menaiki motornya. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam perjalanan dan hanya melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya sementara dia membawaku entah kemana. Gerimis kecil menusuk kulitku, membuatku tersadar sehingga aku tidak terjatuh semakin dalam ke dalam kekacauan menakjubkan ini.

"Kita sampai." Dia mengusap tanganku yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Aku membuka mata, keluar dari fantasiku untuk melihat hamparan luas sungai han di depanku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia membawaku kemari, namun aku tidak bertanya. Aku turun dari motor dengan matanya yang mengawasiku.

Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat, kegelisahannya menembus kesadaranku. Aku yakin niatnya adalah untuk melahapku, namun yang kami lakukan hanya berjalan sepanjang tepi sungai han. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ini malam yang indah meski agak gerimis, jari-jarinya yang basah membelai bahuku dengan sensual.

Dia menarikku ke arah pohon besar yang menghadap ke sungai. Kemudian mendorongku pada batang pohon dan menangkapku dalam sebuah ciuman sehingga membuatku tahu mengapa dia begitu gelisah sejak tadi. Kakiku melemas sementara aku meraih kerahnya dan kami meluncur bersama ke dalam inti bumi. Lidahnya tidak sedikitpun melewatkan setiap bagian mulutku, membakar kulitku yang telah siap meleleh. Dunia kembali berputar, atau berhenti...? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa menikmati kebahagiaan bernapas melalui bibirnya...

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau ini bodoh atau hanya terlalu berani." Dia berkata, menciumku dengan keras lagi. "Tidak seharusnya kau setuju untuk ikut denganku,"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanyaku, jari-jariku mengusap lehernya sementara aku melihat takjub pada bagaimana jakunnya bergerak naik turun.

"Aku bisa saja menculikmu, membawamu ke rumahku." Dia mengerutkan dahi padaku. "Melemparmu ke ranjangku, dan mengikat tangan dan kakimu, dan...dan menyiksamu,"

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu." Aku terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Dia menantangku.

"A-aku percaya padamu," kataku menunduk.

Dia menangkup wajahku dan menatap mataku serius.

"Jangan," katanya dengan tegas. "Jangan percaya padaku. Aku akan menghancurkan hatimu,"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk itu terjadi." Tidak ada cara bagiku untuk bisa kembali. Aku berusaha mendapat ciumannya kembali namun dia mendorongku dengan keras menekan batang pohon.

"Sial, kau tidak mendengarku!" Dia menyalak padaku untuk membuatku membuka mataku. "Aku tidak berkencan, Luhan. Aku tidak percaya cinta. Hubungan fisikku dengan manusia lain tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari satu malam."

Aku memandangnya dalam kebingungan juga perasaan sedikit takut.

"Jawabanku tidak akan berubah," katanya serius. "Tidak sekarang, tidak bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan kau berkeliaran di sekitarku. Aku tidak merasakan hal-hal seperti itu, aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah merasakannya. Aku tidak akan pernah setia padamu."

Aku berusaha untuk memaksakan diri mendengarkannya meski aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menikam dadaku.

"Kebutuhanku progresif, Luhan." Dia melanjutkan. "Dan aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa mengikutinya, jadi aku tidak ingin menjebakmu dalam kehidupanku yang kacau,"

"T-tapi..."

"Tapi aku juga menginginkanmu." Dia memotong. "Ketertarikanku padamu adalah fisik. Berciuman, saling menyenangkan satu sama lain...hal-hal semacam itu."

Aku memerah. Perutku semakin terasa panas.

"Aku ingin tubuhmu," bisiknya suram. "Dan sepertinya kau menginginkan tubuhku juga."

Aku menunduk dengan pipi terbakar. Ada api unggun di perutku.

"Bagaimana kau bereaksi terhadap ciumanku begitu mengagumkan." Dia semakin menggodaku. "Kau bernapas dengan berat dan ceroboh. Itu sungguh menggemaskan, bibirmu dengan semangat terus membalas ciumanku dan tubuhmu gemetar penuh kegembiraan ketika aku menyentuh pipi halusmu dengan jari-jariku. Cara bagaimana kakimu melingkari tubuhku malam ini, milikmu terasa begitu keras menekan pen—"

Dengan cepat aku mencium bibirnya untuk membungkamnya dari melanjutkan apa yang akan dia katakan. Dia terkekeh, menggenggam wajahku di tangannya dan membalas ciumanku dengan sensual.

Apa yang dia katakan menamparku dengan telak. Apakah aku tertarik padanya dengan cara yang romantis? Aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaan romantis itu seperti apa. Namun mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu seiring berjalannya waktu. Itu agak menyeramkan ketika dia menekankan bahwa dia tidak akan merasakan cinta padaku sampai kapanpun, namun aku tahu dia peduli padaku dan aku merasa cukup dengan itu... Untuk saat ini...

Kukira aku akan setuju dengan apapun selama itu berarti aku bisa berada di sekitarnya. Aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya kepercayaan tidak terbatas ini padanya. Itu mungkin karena hatiku yang terlalu putus asa menginginkan sebuah hubungan... Sebuah hubungan dengannya...

"Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Apapun, _baby_..." Dia bergumam, meraih daguku dengan jari-jarinya kemudian memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirku.

"Kau akan jujur padaku," kataku, menatapnya penuh harap. "Dan kau tidak akan menyakitiku atau orang-orang yang aku kenal."

Dia menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Dan?"

"Kau akan membeli helm pria untukku." Aku cemberut. "Yang berwarna biru atau hitam dan membuang yang merah muda itu..."

Dia tertawa dengan keras. "Aku janji, Luhan..."

Aku tersenyum malu-malu, tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah berbinarnya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang pernah memberitahumu betapa seksinya dirimu?" Dia menunduk untuk menangkap bibirku.

"P-Profesor..." bisikku, kemudian aku mendengarnya meringis.

"Umm tidak, jika kita melakukan ini..." katanya, menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Membuatku merasa aneh...seperti aku adalah seorang pedofil..."

Kali ini giliran aku yang tertawa. "Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu kalau begitu?"

"Sehun, hanya Sehun..." Dia mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau lebih tua dariku." Aku mempoutkan bibirku. "Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku selalu menganggapmu setara denganku..." Dia tersenyum sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Air langit menetes lembut seolah bulan tengah menangis bahagia untuk kami ketika kami masih terus saling bercumbu. Namun sayangnya cuaca memiliki rencana berbeda. Hujan kemudian turun lebih lebat dari sebelumnya dan pohon di atas kami tidak lagi bisa melindungi kami dari hujan.

"Ugh kukira kita harus pergi sekarang." Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak secepat itu," bisiknya dengan senyum nakal. "Aku punya ide."

Dia melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala kami sebagai payung, kilatan gairah di matanya belum sama sekali memudar...

"Sekarang kemari dan sihir aku dengan mantramu lagi." Dia berbisik sementara aku memerah.

Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana ciumannya bisa dengan mudahnya mengubah duniaku. Dia tetap membuka matanya, mengagumiku yang berada dekat dengannya setiap detik. Aku merasa sungguh malu, jiwaku meletup-letup layaknya kembang api yang indah di langit malam. Ciumannya memiliki pengaruh yang aneh pada diriku, membuat lututku gemetar ketika aku berdiri... Meski aku duduk, itu akan sama saja karena pikiranku akan terganggu oleh badai tak terhitung jumlahnya yang dia bangkitkan dalam pikiranku...

Sebuah badai nafsu...seksual...

Namun badai terbesar yang tidak diragukan lagi adalah badai kebahagiaan yang bergemuruh paling keras ketika bibirnya mendarat di leherku... Sebuah koneksi yang terisi oleh adrenalin sehingga aku tidak bisa membantah pikiran bodohku bahwa aku bertemu dengannya untuk suatu alasan...

Suatu alasan yang harus aku temukan apa itu...

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku merasa aku akan gila." Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri.

Dia mengantarku kembali ke asrama larut malam pada Jumat malam. Itu adalah malam yang sama yang membuatku mempertanyakan moralku. Kami tidak bisa berhenti berciuman bahkan setelah itu, dan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam sampai dia akhirnya mendorongku dan menyuruhku masuk.

"Pergi Luhan!" Sehun menggeram tak sabar namun tetap mencuri ciuman dari bibirku sebelum aku bisa menarik diri. Aku melangkah mundur dengan enggan, keragu-raguanku tercermin dalam matanya. Ketika dia telah pergi, aku merasakan sebuah harapan baru. Segalanya telah berubah dan dia tidak akan menyingkirkanku seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Namun, sekarang sudah dua hari berlalu sejak itu dan dia masih belum menelpon atau mengirimiku pesan juga. Aku merasa semakin memburuk dan siap untuk membunuh seseorang.

"Ya, kau gila," sahut Baekhyun emosi.

Mengenyahkan semua pikiran mengganggu di kepalaku, aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Baekhyun dan menelan ludah. _Oh benar..._

Diantara semua kegilaan yang melibatkan dosen menggairahkanku, aku benar-benar melupakan Kris yang menunggu di klub. Aku mencampakkannya dan pergi dengan Sehun sementara pria malang itu mencariku si setiap tempat di dalam, di luar dan di sekitar klub. Dia kembali ke asrama dengan ketakutan dan bertanya pada Baekyeol yang tentu saja tidak tahu dimana aku berada. Mereka bertiga menelponku berkali-kali, namun aku terlalu terlena oleh cumbuan penculikku malam itu sehingga aku tidak menyadari ponselku bergetar dalam sakuku. Ketika aku kembali saat larut malam malam itu, Baekhyun berteriak padaku dengan keras dan Chanyeol harus menariknya menjauh dariku.

Esok harinya Baekhyun lebih tenang pada batas tertentu. Ketika aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya bahwa ada seorang pria yang mencoba melecehkanku di lantai dansa dan kemudian aku tersesat mencari Kris di kerumunan, dia tidak mempercayainya. Namun begitu dia masih tetap berdiri di sisiku, mengambil tanggung jawab dengan memberi tahu Kris betapa menyesalnya aku dan betapa aku merasa buruk melakukan itu padanya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi dengannya lagi." Baekhyun memutuskan dan aku mengangguk. Kurasa aku bahkan tidak akan bisa melihat mata Kris setelah aku meninggalkannya seperti itu.

Sekarang aku memiliki kekhawatiranku sendiri yang harus aku tangani. Aku merenung tentang apakah Prof. Oh bahkan memikirkanku, memikirkan ciuman yang telah kami bagi... Untukku, bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya kembali sudah cukup untuk membuat gairahku naik...

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini," kata Baekhyun mendesah sedih. Aku merasa malu karena aku sendiripun tidak menyangkan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang buruk seperti itu pada seseorang.

"Dan kau masih belum memberitahuku alasan sebenarnya mengapa kau menghilang." Sahabat terbaikku merengut padaku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu jika seorang pria mencoba—"

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Baekhyun tegas. "Aku tidak percaya sedikitpun apa yang kau katakan. Sebaiknya kau katakan yang sebenarnya sekarang, Luhan,"

"A-aku butuh udara segar." Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku..."

"Kumohon Baek, aku akan mengatakannya padamu nanti," gumamku dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Ini mengerikan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan sahabatku tanpa harus merasa ragu. Aku tidak tahu kemana aku pergi namun kakiku tanpa sadar membawaku ke sungai Han lagi.

Aku melihat beberapa pasangan berkumpul, tertawa dengan gembira. Aku sadar akan kenyataan bahwa aku dan Sehun tidak akan pernah seperti itu.

 _Aku tidak berkencan... Aku tidak percaya cinta..._

"Apa kau juga tidak punya hati?" gumamku dengan sedih. Yang aku inginkan hanya panggilan telepon sederhana atau hanya sekedar pesan singkat darinya yang akan membuatku tidak merasa seperti aku dibuang. Aku berharap dengan putus asa dia menguntitku dan mengikutiku ke sungai han seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Namun ketika aku melihat matahari terbenam di cakrawala, harapanku memudar...membuatku menggigil sendirian dan merasa dilecehkan...

* * *

.

* * *

Senin pagi. Kelas pertama adalah Kimia. Sehun tidak bisa kabur kali ini.

Aku akan bicara dengannya setelah kelas selesai. Aku akan menuntut penjelasan mengapa dia tidak memberiku kabar setelah kami menghabiskan malam yang indah bersama, bercumbu dan membicarakan sesuatu yang manis.

Aku membenarkan ranselku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, berjalan melewati lorong menuju kelas kimia. Ketika melangkah lebih dekat ke tempat tujuan, aku merasa gugup. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini. Menghadapi seseorang bukanlah kekuatanku. Namun banyak hal telah berubah dan aku harus merubah diri juga menyesuikan dengan keadaan.

Aku melihat kerumunan mahasiswa di luar kelas kimia. Ada kegaduhan aneh diantara anak-anak saat mereka menunjuk sebuah pemberitahuan yang ditempel di dinding. Aku tidak bisa membacanya dengan posisiku yang berada di belakang. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, aku mengetuk bahu Yixing dan bertanya padanya.

"Luhan, coba tebak?!" Yixing berseru gembira. "Kelas kimia dibatalkan hari ini! Karena katanya Prof. Oh sakit!"

Aku merasa wajahku memucat. Kupikir aku mungkin akan sakit juga mendengar kabar ini. Aku melihat ekspresi temanku yang tadinya gembira berubah khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

Aku sudah berada diambang tangis. Aku tahu ini sudah berakhir.

* * *

.

* * *

Kelas kimia adalah pada hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat namun untuk minggu ini kelas pada hari Senin dan Rabu dibatalkan, karena Prof. Oh merasa "kurang enak badan". Yixing dan teman sekelasku yang lain merasa senang karena dia tidak sehat sehingga mereka tidak harus menghadapi Profesor galak itu untuk beberapa saat. Sementara untukku, aku merasa seperti dia menghidariku.

Malam tanpa tidurku kembali...

Aku lelah dan sedih. Teman-temanku menyadari itu dan mereka menuntut penjelasan mengapa aku seperti itu. Aku berkata bahwa aku merasa kurang sehat, dan itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kebohongan. Aku muak dengan segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku, dengan semua emosi yang aku rasakan... Permainan ini begitu dinikmati Sehun sedangkan aku bahkan tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk memainkannya sendiri.

Sekarang hampir Kamis, dan masih belum ada satupun notifikasi di ponselku darinya. Aku telah kehilangan nafsu makanku, namun aku tidak akan sudi membiarkan diriku sendiri kelaparan hanya karena Profesor kejamku itu. Aku menghela napas sementara mengambil nampan makan siangku dan melihat sekitar untuk mencari teman-temanku. Aku menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja, dan aku tersenyum sedih. Aku senang setidaknya sahabatku tidak memiliki kehidupan terkutuk sepertiku. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu gembira dengan Chanyeol yang tampak terpesona menatap pacarnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada seseorang di luar sana (bukan Sehun) yang akan menatapku seperti bagaimana Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju teman-temanku namun tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Kris duduk di depan mereka. Perasaan malu seperti sebongkah batu es besar yang menghantam wajahku dan aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Senyum bahagia Kris membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik. Persahabatannya dengan Baekyeol masih normal meski setelah apa yang terjadi antara aku dengannya.

Kembali mendesah, aku melihat nampan makan siangku dan coklat mousse yang kubeli untuk sahabatku. Aku mendongak dan melihat es krim vanila di atas nampan Baek yang menungguku. Menyedihkan, aku harus mematahkan kebiasaan kami hari ini karena aku belum siap bertemu Kris. Aku mundur perlahan, berharap tidak ada yang melihatku saat aku berjalan keluar dari kafetaria.

Karena tidak bisa memikirkan tempat yang lebih baik untuk bersembunyi, aku naik ke atap. Ini adalah hari dimana akhirnya sinar matahari mencapai bumi dan tidak terhalang oleh awan kelabu. Cuaca cerah dan terasa lebih hangat. Untungnya. Karena aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan hujan. Itu membawa kembali banyak kenangan yang tidak diinginkan.

Aku duduk bersandar pada dinding dan mengunyah sandwichku dalam diam sementara aku mendengarkan sebuah musik keyboard sederhana melalui earphone yang terpasang di telingaku. Ada sesuatu tentang alunan nada piano itu yang sungguh membuatku merasa tenang, membantuku membawa segala keresahanku ke tempat terbuka, yang lebih baik keluar daripada tetap di dalam...

Alunan musik indah itu berhenti dan aku mendesah. Aku ingin tahu apakah akan datang suatu hari dimana aku tidak harus merasakan apapun...

"Apa kau akan makan mousse itu?" Sebuah suara bertanya dan aku mendongak terkejut. Senyumnya lebih bersinar dari matahari di atas kepalanya ketika dia menghalangiku dengan bayangan mempesonanya. Dia duduk di sampingku di atas lantai semen, terlampau dekat sehingga kulit kami saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Ada senyum tampan di wajahnya, dia memakai celana jeans abu pudar dan kaos hitam. Melihat pakaian informalnya, kukira dia masih dalam masa cutinya.

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai tidak." Sehun tertawa kecil ketika dia menunduk di depanku untuk meraih coklat mousse dari nampan makan siangku dengan satu tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain di tempatkan di lututku. Rambutnya berada tepat di depanku dan untuk sesaat aku merasa lengah karena aromanya yang memabukkan seperti biasa masuk ruang ciumku.

"Kau tidak suka coklat?" Dia bertanya, memegang _cup dessert_ di depanku dan menatapku dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku menggelengkan kepala menatap tanganku yang meringkuk di pangkuanku. Dia memakan makanan penutupku dan bergumam penuh apresiasi.

"Kau gila tidak suka sesuatu yang luar biasa seperti ini."

 _Yah, aku menyukaimu dan itu cukup luar biasa berdosa untukku..._

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, aku bahkan tidak menatapnya ketika dia menyelesaikan makannya dengan lapar. Kapanpun lengannya bersentuhan dengan tubuhku aku akan merasa pipiku menghangat. Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya padaku namun aku hanya terus menunduk fokus pada garis telapak tanganku, menolak untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan satupun kata dari mulutku. Padahal aku sudah memiliki perencanaan yang rinci untuk melawannya, menunjukkan padanya betapa stresnya aku menunggunya dan tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dalam pikirannya... Tindakannya sungguh tidak dapat dimengerti dan aku berada tepat di tengah pusaran misteri yang menyelimutinya...

Dia menggerakkan tangannya perlahan ke bahuku dan aku membeku, kemudian menoleh untuk melihatnya. Dia menyeringai tampan dan seketika meruntuhkan perasaan marahku.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukai coklat," bisiknya sebelum menekan bibirnya pada bibirku. Dia bernapas lembut, bibirnya membuat jantungku ingin menghancurkan diri dengan dentuman ribut. Erangan tidak sabarnya membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa panas, dan aku menekan bibirnya lebih keras. Rasa coklat memabukkan memberi kenikmatan padaku lagi dan lagi ketika kapanpun lidahnya menempel di lidahku.

 _Rasanya tidak buruk juga..._ pikirku. Dia menempatkan dahinya di bahuku sementara dia menarik napas. Aku merasakan ciuman lembut disisi leherku dan aku menggigit bibir menahan gairahku. Dia memelukku erat, wajahnya bersembunyi diantara lekuk leherku.

"A-apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Aku bertanya, meski aku tahu sakitnya itu hanya sebuah alasan.

"Aku tidak merasa baik," jawabnya jujur. "Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Aku pergi keluar kota selama beberapa hari. Aku kembali pagi ini dan merasa harus segera bertemu denganmu,"

Aku menggigit bibirku. "K-kemana kau pergi?"

Dia mendongak menatapku, matanya berbinar penuh misteri. "Mungkin aku akan membawamu bersamaku suatu hari..."

Aku mengangguk, mengusap punggung tangannya yang melingkar di pinggulku.

"Kuharap kau merindukanku." Dia berkata, kembali menciumku.

 _Kau hanya tidak tahu..._

Aku tersenyum dalam ciuman, melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup dari menciumnya, dia memiliki bibir paling sempurna yang pernah ada di seluruh dunia. Aku takjub pada bagaimana bibirnya menyelimuti bibirku dengan sempurna, melahapku dengan indah...satu waktu lembut dan kemudian sangat tidak sabar di waktu yang lain...

Aku mendesah dan dia menertawakanku. "Begitu mudah membuatmu bahagia," bisiknya, mengecup pipiku.

Aku mengangguk sementara tersenyum malu-malu. Namun kemudian mood bahagiaku hancur ketika mendengar bel tanda makan siang berakhir berdering.

"Oh sial!" kataku, sementara meraih tasku kembali. "Aku akan terlambat masuk kelas."

Aku berusaha bangkit dari dudukku namun dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ap—" Pipikku sudah sangat merah.

"Jangan pergi," bisiknya.

"M-maafkan aku—"

"Aku tidak melihatmu selama hampir sepanjang minggu ini." Dia merengek. "Bisakah kau bolos hari ini dan tetap disini bersamaku?"

 _Begitu menggoda..._

"Kumohon?" Dia semakin mendorongku untuk bolos dan aku serius mempertimbangkan melakukan itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

"Aku ingin menciummu lagi," erangnya. "Menembus hari-hari yang kita lewati tanpa satu sama lain."

Pada akhirnya aku menyerah, tidak bisa mengatakan tidak padanya setelah mendapat tawaran menggoda semacam itu. Kesempatan menciumnya untuk melengkapi hatiku...

Aku menghabiskan siang dengan merebahkan kepalaku di atas pangkuannya sementara kami mengobrol dan tertawa dengan saling pandang satu sama lain. Rasanya menyenangkan untuk hanya duduk santai dan mengobrol setelah merasakan keresahan tak berkesudahan. Aku tidak pernah bolos kelas sebelumnya, selalu terikat dengan kewajiban dan keterbatasan. Menghabiskan sore bersamanya, bertukar kata dan dan ciuman menghilangkan semua keresahan dan ketakutan dalam pikiranku.

Rasanya seperti kegilaanku perlahan memudar, menciptakan ruang untuk kegilaan baru yang berbeda dan lebih menakjubkan yang Sehun bawa dalam hidupku. Aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu untuk itu dimulai...

* * *

.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak kami mulai selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama seusai kelas atau saat di perpustakaan untuk melakukan hal-hal intim satu sama lain. Hubungan fisik kami hanya sebatas ciuman dan pegangan tangan. Tangan kami tidak pernah bergerak lebih jauh dari pinggul. Hal itu membuatku begitu frustasi karena, mari kita hadapi, Oh Sehun adalah seorang titisan iblis. Dia tahu bagaimana mendorong dan menarik gairahku, serta dimana dia harus mencium dan menyentuhku. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membakarku hidup-hidup, dia akan tersenyum pada bagaimana gelisahnya aku menginginkan bibirnya lagi dan lagi...

Itu sabtu malam. Banyak mahasiswa yang berpesta karena musim ujian yang akan segera tiba dan mereka ingin memanfaatkan sisa waktu sampai ujian untuk bersenang-senang. Karena itu, perpustakaan cukup kosong, hanya ada beberapa orang disini.

Dan tentu saja, termasuk aku dan Profesorku...

Niat kami jelas jauh lebih dari sekedar menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Harusnya aku belajar untuk ujian dan Sehun harusnya mengerjakan perancangan soal untuk ujian. Namun malam itu, pikiran waras kami berbelok dari jalur yang seharusnya dan pada akhirnya kami berciuman dan saling menyentuh satu sama lain dengan ceroboh. Aku mengangkangi pangkuannya, semua pekerjaan kami terlupakan dengan kami yang berusaha menekan suara ribut sekecil mungkin ketika kami bercumbu di perpustakaan yang sepi.

"Ugh, bolehkan aku melepas ini?" tanyaku, mengacu pada kaca matanya. Benda itu menusukku kapanpun aku menunduk untuk menciumnya.

"Kau seperti bayi," katanya terkekeh.

"Aku tidak." Aku cemberut.

"Lihatlah dirimu, kau bertingkah seperti bayi." Dia menggosokkan hidungnya pada hidungku.

Aku melotot tidak senang padanya. "Aku tidak mau menciummu kalau kau tidak mau melepas kaca matamu,"

"Baiklah, jangan cium aku kalau begitu." Dia mengedikkan bahu dan menyeringai.

 _Kau tidak bisa selalu menang melawanku..._

"Apa istimewanya ini?" kataku melepaskan kacamata dari wajahnya.

"Luhan, jangan main-main!" Dia berseru sementara aku melompat dari pangkuannya dan melambaikan kacamatanya di depan wajahnya.

Aku memakainya di mataku dan mengerutkan hidung.

"Apa ini? Ini cuma kacamata biasa!" Aku tertawa.

"Aku hanya suka memakainya." Dia berdalih kemudian menghela napas.

"Untuk tampilan _hot nerd_ -mu?" Aku terkikik.

"Luhan, berikan itu kembali padaku." Dia menyipitkan mata ke arahku.

"Apa aku terlihat tampan dengan ini?" Aku menggodanya, mengabaikan perintahnya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti kutubuku seksi juga?"

Aku melihat sekilas senyum kecil di wajahnya namun itu memudar dengan cepat.

"Itu tidak lucu." Dia berkata, bangkit dari kursinya. Dia mencoba merebutnya dariku namun aku menyembunyikan itu dengan cepat di belakang punggungku.

Kuambil spidol di atas meja dan mulai mencoret-coret kacamatanya. Aku melihatnya mendekat padaku dan aku berjalan mundur sementara menyeringai nakal padanya.

 _'Prof. Oh adalah hipster'_ tulisku pada kaca kiri.

"Luhan, jika kau tidak mau berhenti..."

 _'YOLO'_ Aku menulis pada kaca kanan sementara aku tertawa lagi dan lagi.

"Kau harus membayar untuk kacamata baruku!" Dia menyatakan dan berlari mengejarku diantara rak buku.

"Bagaimana kalau bingkai tanpa kaca?" Aku menahan tawa. "Itu akan membuatmu menjadi hipster sejati,"

"Kau bajingan kecil." Dia nyaris meraih tanganku namun aku terlalu cepat untuknya. Aku memakai kacamatanya di hidungku dan menjulurkan lidahku dengan gembira.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa!" kataku bersenandung. Aku terkejut tidak ada yang menghentikan kami kejar-kejaran. Mungkin pengawas sedang tidak ada. Kami membuat keributan besar, kaki kami mengetuk lantai dan tawa kami menggema di seluruh lantai perpustakaan yang sepi.

"Uh-oh!" Aku menyadari jika aku membuat diriku terpojok. Aku berada di ujung perpustakaan, terjebak oleh tiga sisi rak dengan hanya satu jalan keluar. Jalan keluar dimana Sehun sekarang tengah berdiri terengah-engah sementara menyeringai penuh kemenangan padaku.

"Aku menangkapmu, serangga." Dia melangkah maju ke arahku sementara aku tertawa berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Dengan cepat dia meraihku, mendorongku ke rak buku dan menahan tanganku di atas kepalaku.

Tawa kami memudar ketika tubuhnya menekanku lebih keras pada rak dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras di pinggulku.

"Se-Sehun..." Aku merengek. _Tidak disini... Oh Tuhan, tidak disini..._

Namun aku bisa melihat mata Sehun yang berkobar penuh nafsu, mulutnya penuh dengan saliva ketika dia menjilatkan lidahnya ke bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" Dia bertanya dengan suara bisikan halus.

Apakah aku ingin...? Karena sepertinya apa yang dia pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang kotor.

"Hmm?" Dia tersenyum kecil.

Aku mecicit pelan mengisyaratkannya bahwa aku ingin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku tidak mengira matanya berubah suram ketika dia mulai bicara, bibirnya kemudian mendarat di bibirku.

" _I want to fuck you_ ," bisiknya berbahaya. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu begitu buruk, Luhan."

Aku memerah dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, namun dia menjepit daguku diantara jari-jarinya, membuatku menghadap kembali wajahnya, keinginan gelap pada sepasang bola matanya meningkat dan sentuhan sederhana jari-jarinya di pipiku membuatku menggigil.

"Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkannya." Dia menyeringai jahat. "Itu akan luar biasa menakjubkan. Kau akan malu saat aku menelanjangimu, tangisan dan jeritan kenikmatan keluar dari bibir basahmu saat aku menumbuk titik manismu lagi dan lagi. Air mata akan menghiasi matamu yang cantik saat aku mencium setiap jengkal tubuh panasmu dan meninggalkan tanda pada kulitmu yang sempurna..."

Aku merengek dan dia mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumku dengan panas. Aku merasakan giginya yang tajam menggigitku, mengirimkan rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang mengendalikanku dalam manuvernya. Dia memenjarakan tanganku yang lain di atas kepalaku.

"Aku akan menjadi tidak terpuaskan." Dia menggeram. "Gairahku tidak berakhir dan aku akan terus bercinta denganmu sampai kau pingsan. Tubuhmu akan dipenuhi cairanmu sendiri dan aku akan menjilatinya sementara kau tidak sadarkan diri,"

"Sehun, t-tidak..." Aku menangis terisak. Ini terlalu banyak untuk bisa kutahan. Dia seperti sudah siap melahapku bulat-bulat di sudut perpustakaan. Aku begitu bersemangat, setiap kata-kata kotornya menggodaku untuk berjalan menuju kehancuran.

"Namun fantasiku harus menunggu meskipun," katanya menggertakkan giginya. "Sulit bagiku menahan diri. Aku ingin melemparmu ke bahuku dan membawamu pulang untuk membantingmu ke ranjangku. Namun itu tidak akan menyenangkan."

Dia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahiku dan berbisik. "Aku ingin kau memohon padaku agar aku mau bercinta denganmu dengan keras."

Sentakkan napasku ditelan oleh bibirnya. Ciumannya mengirimkan gairah penuh semangat ke dalam jiwaku, jantung kami berdetak berbarengan seolah kami tengah memenuhi panggilan kawin... Sebutir keringat meluncur turun dari dahi menuju pipiku dan dia menyeka itu dengan ibu jarinya sementara jari-jarinya dengan lembut meraih segenggam rambutku...

Dia menjauh dari bibirku, membuat tubuhku seketika terasa seperti bulu yang melayang-layang tenang di udara...

"Aku akan membuatmu memohon untuk itu." Dia menelusuri wajahku dengan hidungnya. "Selangkah demi selangkan sampai kau merasa tidak waras..."

Dia bergerak perlahan ke telingaku dan meniupkan napasnya disana. "Aku ingin darahmu mengalir menuju setiap bagian tubuhmu yang akan membuatmu semakin bergairah. Aku ingin tubuhmu ditelanjangi oleh keinginan kotor yang membuatmu ingin dunia di sekitarmu meledak dalam ledakan warna-warni. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengeksplorasi perasaan menakjubkan itu adalah ketika aku mengisi celah kosongmu dan kau menjeritkan namaku pada dunia..."

Tangannya menggerayangi bokongku dan aku mengerang saat kekerasanku bergesekan dengan pahanya yang terjepit diantara kakiku.

"Kau terangsang." Dia terkekeh di bibirku. "Aku ingin membiarkanmu menggosok kekerasanmu di kakiku sampai kau klimaks, tapi..."

 _Oh Tuhan, tidak..._

"Kau harus dihukum karena merusak kacamataku," katanya menyeringai.

"T-tidak, kumohon..." Aku menelan ludah sementara dia menjauh. Aku sudah sangat keras. Ini begitu sakit dan aku ingin dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat rasa sakit ini hilang. Dia tertawa menciumku sebelum menarik diri dari tubuhku.

Dengan kedipan nakal, dia meninggalkanku sendirian di sudut gelap diantara rak buku.

"Dia ingin membunuhku..." Aku terengah-engah sementara tanganku menggenggam kekerasanku.

Aku tahu aku harus memuaskan diriku sendiri sekarang juga...menyentuh diriku sementara membayangkan bibirnya yang lembut dan suaranya yang memikat...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Yaampun yaampun, apa yang bahkan aku tulis? Aku tidak lagi sadar... __

 _Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang bab ini?_

* * *

 **Semakin banyak melakukan improvisasi di bab ini. Ett, baru adegan begitu aja uda bikin bingung nyari kalimat yang pas dengan maksud yang sama di bahasa Indonesianya, apalagi entar di setiap adegan 'itu', yang bisa dibilang akan cukup banyak dan cukup panjang di bab bab depan sampai bab akhir (yang omong2 baru di apdet kemarin T.T) huhu terharu pisan karena akhirnya sangat memuaskan.**

 **Aku berharap semoga terjemahannya bisa dimengerti dan feelnya dapet. Ini bener bener diusahakan banget untuk gak belibet. Gatau lagi deh. Fighting for me lah pokoknya. Semoga selalu mendapat mood yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan ini bab demi babnya.**

 **Eh, omong2 ini gak dibagi 2**

 **Thnx for reading^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	10. Ciuman tidak pernah cukup pt 1

_**(!)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 6: Kissing is never enough (part one)**

.

Kimia adalah kelas favoritku. Seolah itu bukan lagi rahasia...

Yixing tahu itu juga. Dia pernah berkata bahwa mataku akan berbinar kapanpun seseorang bahkan hanya menyebut kata 'kimia'. Dia menggodaku, mengatakan bahwa Prof. Oh selalu menatapku lebih dulu dan tersenyum setiap kali dia memasuki kelas.

"Terserah." Aku hanya menganggapinya dengan gumaman sementara wajahku memerah. Aku tidak berpikir Sehun akan melakukan itu karena aku merasa akulah yang lebih terpaku padanya daripada sebaliknya. Yixing mendebat bahwa itu adalah fakta dan aku harus mendongak dari buku catatanku sesekali untuk mengamati bagaimana Prof. Oh mencuri pandang ke arahku setiap waktu.

Senin pagi kelas kimia, aku sedang menatap pintu menunggu kedatangan Profesor kami. Pintu tidak ditutup dan jantungku berdetak cepat sementara aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sana. Sehun memasuki kelas dan aku merasa hari senin tidak lagi mengerikan. Dia bersinar serta bercahaya ketika sinar matahari menyorotnya, menonjolkan auranya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa tampak begitu menakjubkan di pagi hari, menjatuhkanku di atas tanah berkali-kali dalam sekejap mata.

Dia berbalik menghadap kelas, dan benar, matanya memang menatapku lebih dulu dan itu melengkung membentuk bulan sabit yang indah saat bertemu dengan pandanganku. Aku memerah, merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhku menjadi lemah. Aku tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari senyum itu, bola mata coklatnya berkilau penuh kegembiraan menatapku. Suara tersentak yang bergema di sekelilingku, menggoncangku kembali ke bumi dan aku melihat sekeliling. Yixing dan teman sekelasku yang lain menatap Sehun terkejut dengan mata terbuka lebar.

 _Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?_

Aku melihat kembali pada Sehun yang kini tengah menempatkan buku-bukunya di atas meja, tampak sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Semuanya terlihat normal untuk—

Oh tunggu...

"Aku akan mengasumsikan bahwa kalian semua sudah membaca bab tentang pengurangan oksidasi," kata Sehun serius. "Yang mana itu merupakan pekerjaan rumah kalian untuk kelas hari ini. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Tangan gemetar terangkat ke udara. Sehun menunjuk bocah gugup bernama Haru untuk bicara.

"K-kenapa Anda tidak memakai kacamata hari ini, Pak?" Haru bertanya. Dia menelan ludah kemudian, dan segera menyesal mengajukan pertanyaan itu ketika melihat Sehun mengangkat alis tidak senang untuk pertanyaannya.

"Apakah ini adalah salah satu materi pembahasan untuk bab ini, Tuan haru?" Dia bertanya, menatap tajam ke arah Haru yang tampak sudah siap untuk pingsan.

"T-tidak, maaf Pak," katanya cepat-cepat.

"Silahkan duduk," perintah Sehun. "Aku hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan kimia jika diantara kalian ada yang memilikinya."

Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum maluku. Apakah ini karena aku dia tidak lagi memakai kacamatanya? Aku bermain-main dengan kacamata palsunya dan bahkan aku mungkin menghancurkannya. Aku tidak ingat dimana aku meninggalkan kacamata itu, setelah dia menyerangku dengan ciuman memabukkan di sudut perpustakaan yang gelap.

.

'Temui aku setelah kelas terkhirmu selesai.' Sehun mengirim pesan padaku sore itu.

Sulit untuk tidak menjerit dalam kebahagiaan saat aku mengetik. 'Oke.'

Dalam hitungan detik, Sehun kembali membalas. 'Aku sangat lapar, Luhanie... kemari dan bantu aku...'

'Apa kau ingin aku membelikanmu sesuatu di kafetaria?' tanyaku.

'Hehe kau begitu imut,' jawabnya.

'Eh?' _Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_

'Datang saja, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu ;-)'

Aku mengedikkan bahu dan membalas. 'Baiklah.'

Setelah kelas terakhirku selesai, aku bergegas menuju kelas kimia. Aku berpikir untuk membeli makanan untuk Sehun, namun dia bilang dia hanya menginginkanku untuk datang. Aku membuka pintu kelas dan menemukan Sehun bersandar di kursinya, menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Dia mendengar langkah kakiku dan menoleh kemudian tersenyum, mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk.

"Hei..." sapaku malu-malu.

"Hei." Dia menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku mengatakan padamu jika kau terlihat super menggemaskan sejak pagi, hari ini?"

"Tidak, tidak boleh," gumamku dan dia tertawa. Aku berdiri di depan mejanya, menatap wajah bahagianya kemudian bertumpu pada meja dan membungkukkan tubuhku ke depan.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyaku, mengamati mata coklatnya yang berkilat nakal.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Bangkit dari kursinya, dia melangkah ke pintu dan menguncinya dengan aman, kemudian berjalan ke arahku sambil mengusapkan lidah ke bibirnya. Aku sedikit menegang, menyaksikan tampang mencurigakannya, menduga jika dalam pikirannya sesuatu yang kotor kini tengah berputar. Dan kecurigaanku itu kemudian dikonfirmasi ketika tangannya bergerak ke pinggangku dengan lembut.

"Tidak, bibirmu sudah cukup untukku." Dia berbisik, mengusapkan satu tangannya di pipiku. "Aku begitu ingin menciummu sejak pagi..."

Aku mencintai bagaimana _gentle_ -nya dia, meluangkan waktunya untukku dan membungkusku dengan ciuman panjang. Aku tidak bisa mengingat sejak kapan dia mulai membelai kepalaku, mengaduk-aduk hati dan jiwaku ketika tangannya dengan hati-hati menangkup wajahku. Dia tahu betapa rapuhnya aku kapanpun dia menciumku sehingga dia memastikan untuk memegangku dengan erat dan menguatkan tubuhku yang lemah ketika bumi berusaha untuk menarikku jatuh.

"Kenapa aku merasa begitu damai saat aku menciummu?" Dia bertanya, jarinya menyusuri garis rahangku.

"Senang...dan luar biasa bergairah pada saat bersamaan..." bisiknya menambahkan, mendekat pada bibirku.

 _Aku merasakan hal yang sama pula..._ aku ingin mengatakan itu namun dengan itu, berarti aku harus berhenti menciumnya. Maka aku hanya mengerang sebagai gantinya.

Ponselku bergetar lemah di sakuku dan aku merasa tidak harus repot-repot untuk mengangkatnya pada awalnya. Aku terlalu sibuk menikmati bibir Sehun, hingga sampai kemudian getaran ponsel berubah menjadi suara jeritan keras yang membuat detak jantungku berhenti sesaat. Aku mengenali nada dering yang tidak biasa itu. Itu adalah nada dering khusus yang Baekhyun rekam untukku saat dia teler dan tentu saja, itu di rekam untuk seorang yang istimewa.

"Iblis! Iblis! Iblis!" Suara mabuk Baekhyun bergema di speaker ponsel. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatapku bingung. Dengan cepat aku merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil ponselku karena aku tahu jika aku tidak menjawabnya, Ayahku akan membunuhku.

"Maaf Sehun aku harus menjawabnya... Ini Ayahku," kataku, terengah-engah.

"Iblis, eh?" Sehun menyeringai sebelum menyerang leherku dengan ciuman dan aku memekik " _fuck_ " keras.

"Se-Sehun...kumohon lepas—"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti." Dia berbisik dan aku menggigil. "Hanya bicara dengannya sementara aku melakukan pekerjaan favoritku,"

"Oh Tuhan..." Tanganku gemetar.

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain berusaha terdengar normal. Aku mengerang sebelum mengetuk opsi menerima panggilan.

"H-halo?" kataku dengan suara bergetar. Sehun menyusuri leherku dengan lembut kemudian menyingkap kerah pakaianku untuk menciumi pundakku.

"Luhan, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Ayah.

Aku menggigit bibirku. "A-aku sedang belajar kimia," jawabku sementara kemudian aku mendengar Sehun terkekeh.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Ayah. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sedang belajar dan melakukan yang terbaik, Luhan. Ujian Universitas tidak main-main. Kau harus sangat teliti dan membaca semua—"

Aku nyaris tidak memperhatikan semua kata yang Ayah ucapkan. Mataku tertuju pada jari Sehun yang membuka dua kancing pertama pakaianku.

Dia menatapku sambil mencibir dan aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia benar-benar harus berhenti! Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan eranganku, jari-jarinya dengan lembut mengusap kulitku dan aku merasa itu terlalu banyak dan kurang pada saat bersamaan.

"Luhan, jangan lupa." Ayah melanjutkan. "Kau harus menjaga keduanya, reputasi kita serta nilaimu yang mengagumkan—"

Gigi Sehun menancap di tulang selangkaku dan aku harus menutup mulutku untuk menahan jeritan. Dia menghisap dan menggigiti kulitku dengan lembut, kemudian bibir dan lidahnya menjilati rasa sakit yang dihasilkan dari gigitannya. Itu adalah sensasi menyenangkan yang sulit ditahan dan aku berdoa dengan segenap hatiku semoga Ayah tidak menyadari embusan napas beratku.

"Apa kau mengerti, Luhan?" tanya Ayah. Sehun masih terus menjilati bekas gigitannya, bibirnya kemudian bergerak semakin ke atas menuju pipiku. Aku mengalami kesulitan berapas dan mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Jari-jarinya menyusup masuk ke balik pakaianku dan mulai bergerak berputar di pusarku. Aku harus menutup telepon!

"Y-ya, Ayah." Aku terengah-engah. "Maaf tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa,"

"Oke, lanjutkan belajarmu," kata Ayah sebelum menutup sambungan telepon. Bibirku diklaim kembali oleh Sehun dan ponselku terlepas dari tanganku, jatuh membentur lantai.

"Dasar anak nakal." Sehun menyeringai. "Berbohong pada Ayahmu ketika kau bermain-main dengan Profesormu. Aku akan memastikan untuk mengajarimu beberapa pelajaran."

 _Oh my fuck, ajari aku..._

* * *

.

* * *

"Luhan kumohon?"

"Tidak,"

"Kumohon kumohon kumohon?"

"Aku harus belajar,"

"Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu." Aku berkata sementara menahan tawaku ketika Sehun mengendarai motornya pelan-pelan untuk mengikutiku yang berjalan kaki. Saat aku keluar dari asrama siang ini, aku tidak terkejut melihat Sehun menungguku karena ini adalah akhir pekan. Dia bilang dia kehabisan baju untuk dipakai dan ingin belanja. Aku tahu dia hanya membuat alasan supaya bisa menghabiskan waktu denganku. Bagaimanapun, aku memiliki rencana yang berbeda untuk akhir pekan ini.

Alarm panik di kepalaku menyala ketika Baekhyun bangun tadi pagi dan berteriak. "DUA MINGGU LAGI SAMPAI UJIAN, INI ADALAH BAGAIMANA AKU AKAN MATI HANNIE!"

Kukira aku tidak akan bisa belajar di kamar asrama dengan Baekhyun yang terus menangis putus asa (dan tidak belajar sama sekali). Perpustakaan akan sangat ramai penuh mahasiswa karena hari ini tidak ada kuliah. Aku menelpon Ayahku dan bekata padanya bahwa aku akan pulang untuk belajar dimana aku setidaknya memiliki kamarku yang sunyi sendiri.

Namun sayangnya, Sehun menangkapku sebelum aku bisa pergi...

"Kenapa kau begitu sulit hari ini?" Dia cemberut ketika aku berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi di udara.

"Karena ujian sudah dekat dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main," jawabku serius.

"Kau jenius." Dia meyakinkan. "Kau tidak harus terlalu banyak belajar,"

"Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan ujian Universitas pertamaku," kataku, tidak peduli.

"Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu juga." Dia menawarkan, penuh harap.

"Ya, mohon belikan dirimu sendiri kehidupan." Aku mengejek. "Untukku,"

"LuHannie." Dia merengek dan aku ingin menertawakan kelakuan kekanakannya.

"Sampai jumpa Sehun," kataku, berharap dia mengerti.

Sehun menggerutu dan berhenti mengikutiku. Aku mengembuskan napas lega karena akhirnya dia menyerah. Aku ingin pergi belanja dengannya hanya jika ujian tidak begitu dekat. Aku harus menutup segala yang mengganggu untuk sekarang. Sehun telah mendominasi isi pikiranku dan dia harus disingkirkan untuk sementara...

"Bapak Dekan! Halo ini oh Sehun!" Suara Sehun menggema di belakangku dan mataku melebar. Aku berbalik, melihatnya tengah bicara pada ponselnya sementara melempar senyum lebar padaku. Dia menggerakkan alisnya menggodaku dan aku melotot padanya dengan tanganku yang terkepal.

"Ya ya, Luhan tidak belajar sama sekali." Dia bicara dengan lantang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada anak itu. Bisakah Anda bicara padanya?"

"TIDAAAAKK!" Aku menjerit, berlari menghampirinya dan berusaha merebut ponsel dari tangannya.

"Ya, aku bahkan melihatnya bercumbu dengan seseorang." Sehun tertawa. "Dimana, kau bertanya? Oh di perpustakaan, kadang di kelas... Dia selalu mengerang menggemaskan dan merintih—"

Aku merebut ponsel dari tangannya sementara dia terus tertawa. Melihat tidak ada sambungan telepon yang berlangsung, aku merasa lega. Dia hanya menggodaku dan menjadi bajingan seperti biasa.

Aku melotot padanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sedikit saja waktumu..." katanya dengan lantang.

Aku tahu dia akan terus menggangguku sampai aku menuruti apa yang diinginkannya.

"Hanya beberapa jam," kataku tegas.

"Ya."

Aku menghela napas. "Maukah kau mengantarku pulang ke rumahku setelah itu?"

"Tentu." Dia mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku cemberut pada wajahnya yang menyeringai.

"Kau begitu baik," katanya, memberiku helm hitam baru sebagaimana yang aku minta.

"Diam," gummku sementara aku duduk di motornya.

Kami berkendara selama hampir setengah jam sebelum berhenti di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Itu adalah mall bertingkat dengan banyak toko. Sederetan restoran di lantai dasar dan toko-toko di dua lantai sisanya. Ada begitu banyak orang yang berkunjung ke mall pada akhir pekan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol senang pergi ke mall namun aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti mengapa. Mungkin lebih menyenangkan untuk berada disana sebagai pasangan? Dan lagi aku tidak pernah benar-benar belanja banyak. Pakaianku dibuat khusus oleh penjahit pribadi Ayah dan karenanya aku lebih sering memakai kemeja dan celana bahan. Aku hanya memiliki satu jins yang diberikan Baekhyun padaku saat hari ulang tahunku.

"Jadi kemana kau mau pergi pertama-tama?" tanyaku pada Sehun yang tampak berseri-seri.

"Ayo kita minum dulu." Dia meraih tanganku dan menyeretku ke sebuah tempat bertuliskan "SMOOTHIES" dengan huruf merah terang.

"Apa itu smoothie? Apa itu sejenis alkohol?" tanyaku curiga.

"Hanya pesan salah satu." Sehun tertawa, melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku.

Aku memesan orange sunshine smoothie karena itu terdengar begitu ceria, dan aku segera mendapat minuman berwarna oranye dalam gelas pelastik dengan sedotan yang mencuat. Aromanya seperti jeruk (dan tidak beralkohol) jadi aku menyesapnya. Aku menyadari tidak ada yang lebih lezat daripada smoothie ini di dunia, nah kecuali bibir Sehun...

"Apa kau sudah mabuk?" Dia menertawakanku, menyeringai sementara dia menjepit sedotan smoothie anggurnya diantara giginya.

Aku hanya mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan pandanganku, menyesap minumanku dalam diam.

Kami mengunjungi toko pakaian, beberapa toko sepatu, dan hanya berjalan-jalan dari satu toko ke toko lain dengan smoothie di satu tanganku dan tangan Sehun di tanganku yang lainnya. Dia mengambil beberapa pakaian setiap saat, mencobanya kemudian meminta pendapatku. Duduk di luar ruang ganti, aku mulai gelisah. Apakah Sehun melakukan ini dengan sengaja? Dia mencoba beberapa pakaian yang begitu seksi dan menunjukkannya padaku sehingga membuat gairahku naik. Aku menghisap smoothie anggurnya yang dia tinggalkan bersamaku dengan putus asa, merasa bingung dan ingin merasakan bibirnya, namun aku terlalu malu untuk meminta ciuman.

Kami berdua tahu itu tidak akan cukup hanya dengan satu ciuman...

"Toko favoritku!" Dia berkata dengan gembira sebelum kami memasuki toko yang berkilau dan tampak begitu mahal dari luar.

Sehun menarikku menyusuri rak sementara dia mengambil beberapa pakaian.

"Itu bukan ukuranmu, Sehun," kataku, melihat label pada pakaian. Itu lebih kecil dari yang aku tahu cocok dengan ukurannya.

"Aku tahu," katanya, mengambil beberapa pakaian lagi.

"Umm lalu kenapa—"

"Masuk dan cobalah." Dia menyeringai, mendorongku masuk ruang ganti. Aku memutar mataku.

Harusnya aku sedang belajar, namun sekarang aku merasa aku dan Sehun seperti pasangan kekasih yang kulihat di tv, dimana mereka pergi belanja bersama dan menunjukkan pakaian yang mereka coba.

Aku merasa jengkel saat berusaha memasukkan kakiku ke dalam ripped jeans, jari-jari kakiku tersangkut pada bagian robeknya beberapa kali. Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk aku memakainya serta memasukkan kaos hitam ke atas kepalaku.

"Luhan, apa kau butuh bantuan?" dia berkata dari luar karena aku memakan waktu yang begitu lama hanya untuk berganti pakaian. Aku melangkah keluar, dan matanya segera berbinar melihatku. Senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya berubah jadi seringaian nakal ketika dia melirik tubuhku dari atas ke bawah. Aku tidak bisa menahan kegelisahanku dan aku tersenyum malu. Dia meraih tanganku, kemudian memutar-mutar tubuhku untuk melihat apakah celana jins itu cocok untukku. Kemudian aku menyadari betapa ketatnya celana ini sehingga mungkin dia bisa melihat lekuk pantatku yang tidak menarik.

"Aku suka ini," katanya tersenyum. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang. Tunggu disini..."

Dia masuk ke ruang gantiku dan mengeluarkan kemeja merah dan putih yang dia ambil untukku dari tumpukkan pakaian.

"Itu terlalu besar," kataku, memperkirakan. "Tidak akan muat untukku,"

"Itulah intinya." Dia mengedipkan mata.

Sementara tersenyum, dia bergerak lebih dekat ke wajahku dengan kemeja di tangannya. Aku memerah ketika lengannya melingkari pinggangku dan bibirnya terlalu dekat dengan bibirku. Aku menunduk melihat lantai, jantungku berdetak ribut dengan tubuhku terjepit dan mendamba.

"K-kita di depan umum, Sehun..." Aku bergumam.

"Tidak ada orang di sekitas sini," cibirnya.

"Meskipun..." Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Tenanglah." Dia berbisik, mengecup hidungku.

Aku menyadari dia tidak akan mencium bibirku dan aku agak merasa kecewa. Aku juga merasa marah pada diriku sendiri karena begitu plin-plan dan tidak bisa konsisten dengan pikiranku. Dia mengikatkan lengan kemeja di pinggangku kemudian melangkah mundur.

"Sempurna." Dia menyeringai. Aku berbalik untuk melihat diriku di cermin. Oh Tuhan, pipiku masih merona dan aku begitu menyukai pakaian yang dia pilihkan untukku. Ini bukanlah pakaian yang biasanya aku pilih, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang begitu tertarik pada _ripped jeans._.. Namun seluruh penampilanku dengan itu tidak tampak buruk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Dia bertanya, memelukku dari belakang sementara aku masih memperhatikan diriku di cermin. Sungguh memalukan betapa mudahnya darah mengalir ke pipiku. Dia meletakkan dagunya di bahuku dan tersenyum penuh kekaguman.

"Ini sangat luar biasa," kataku, menempatkan tanganku di atas tangannya yang memelukku.

Aku menatap cermin dan bertanya-tanya, _apa kita tampak cocok bersama?_

"Kau tampak seksi," katanya kemdian mencium pipiku.

"Terima kasih..." Aku ingin tahu seberapa merahnya wajahku sekarang.

"Aku ingin bercumbu denganmu sekarang juga." Dia mendesis, menggigit telingaku. Aku memejamkan mata, terlalu malu untuk melihat bayangan kami di cermin. Sehun mulai menciumi telingaku, kemudian menyusuri leherku dengan bibirnya sementara aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan rintihan keras.

"S-sekarang?" Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bahkan mempertimbangkan keinginannya.

" _Right. Fucking_ _. Now_ ," katanya dengan setiap kecupan kasar yang dia daratkan di kulitku.

"Kau gila." Aku bergumam sementara dia mengunci pintu ruang ganti di belakang kami. Berbalik, aku meraih kerah kemejanya dan menariknya mendekat untuk ciuman. Tangannya menyusup ke balik kaosku dan mulai membelai kulit punggungku dengan hati-hati. Aku merintih melahap bibirnya dengan rakus sementara berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat keributan.

Dia mendorongku ke dinding samping, jari-jarinya semakin lincah mengusap sisi tubuhku. Aku merasa malu membayangkan apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentang tubuh kurusku. Lengannya melingkari tubuhku erat sementara kemudian dia mendengus di bibirku. "Kau begitu pas sempurna dalam pelukanku..."

Aku menahan jeritanku di rambutnya ketika kepalanya menunduk dan giginya menggigit leher dan bahuku dengan keras. Aku melirik sekilas tubuh penuh gairah kami yang menempel satu sama lain pada cermin, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku dengan cepat. Aku tidak menyangka aku melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti ini...

Sehun fokus kembali ke bibirku, menciumnya penuh semangat, dan aku mengerang dalam kesenangan. Tangannya menahan kepalaku dari belakang, menekan bibirku lebih keras pada bibirnya dengan lidahnya mendominasi mulutku.

"Fuck." Dia menjilati bibirku. "Lihat kita di cermin, bercumbu seperti binatang. Kita tampak luat biasa seksi..."

Aku tersedak dalam ciumannya. "A-aku tidak bisa..."

"Ayolah, baby." Dia menyeringai. "Kau tidak harus malu melihatnya... Tidak saat kita tampak begitu menggoda..."

Dia mencium leherku sementara aku menolehkan wajahku untuk melihat cermin. Kami berdua telihat sungguh sangat menggairahkan, tubuh kami menempel dengan rapat satu sama lain... Kaosku tersingkap sampai ke dadaku dan aku menyukai melihat bagaimana jari-jarinya menusuk kulit punggungku. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya ke cermin juga dan kami saling menatap satu sama lain sementara dia kemudian menggigit tulang selangkaku.

Saat itulah aku mengerang keras... Jari-jarinya menemukan putingku dan dia meremasnya, mengirimkan sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat cermin lagi, aku menutup mataku merasakan tangannya bergerak di perutku, kemudian semakin turun menuju organ panas diantara kakiku...

"Begitu indah Luhan..." Dia membelai perutku dan jari-jarinya bermain-main di celana jinsku...

Namun sebelum dia bisa melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh...

"Keluar!" Manajer toko begitu marah ketika dia melempar kami keluar dari toko beserta pakaian pakaian yang sudah Sehun ambil. Dia jelas harus membayar semua itu sementara aku harus minta maaf berulang kali untuk perilaku tidak pantas kami.

Aku merasa malu karena banyak orang yang melihat. Diusir keluar dari toko dengan pakaian dan rambut berantakan. Sehun tampak terhibur ketika melihat aku menepuk pipiku untuk menyingkirkan penghinaan.

"Ini memalukan." Aku gemetar. Tawa Sehun masih terdengar ketika dia menangkup wajahku.

"Hei, kau tidak kenal siapapun disini jadi santai saja." Dia terkekeh dan aku cemberut padanya. Mengenyahkan tangannya dari wajahku, aku mundur. Aku masih bisa mendengar tawanya ketika aku memunguti pakaian itu dan berjalan pergi darinya.

"Hei, tunggu." Dia memanggil dan aku pura-pura tidak dengar.

Orang-orang masih terus menatapku dan aku menyembunyikan wajahku diantara pakaian yang aku peluk. Aku tahu aku harus bersembunyi di suatu tempat sampai aku pulih dari kejadian memalukan itu.

Masuk ke restoran pizza adalah pilihan bagus. Aku pernah dengar nama tempat pizza ini sebelumnya, namun aku tidak ingat dimana. Aku harus makan sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikiranku.

"Meja untuk satu orang?" Pelayan tersenyum bertanya.

Namun sebelum aku membuka mulut dan menjawab...

"Untuk dua." Sehun merangkulku, membalas senyum si pelayan dan pelayan itu kemudian merona malu.

"Mari lewat sini..." Dia bergumam, mengarahkan kami ke sebuah meja kecil lucu di pojok.

"Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum tampan padanya dan si pelayan bergeges pergi dengan nyaris pingsan. Aku melihat itu dengan jengkel, melotot pada Sehun dengan intensitas cahaya seribu matahari.

"Bajingan," desisku pada Sehun yang tampak senang dengan penghinaan itu.

"Hei, ini salahmu." Dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

Aku mengejek. "Tentu saja, semua salah aku!"

"Kau yang mengerang." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ide brilian siapa untuk bercumbu di ruang ganti?!"

"A-aku.."

"Tepat!" Aku menggertakkan gigiku. "Dan itu membuatku ingin tahu, apa kau ini memiliki obsesi untuk menggerayangi tubuhku di depan umum,"

"Whoa, tunggu dulu." Sehun mendekat ke arahku. "Sebutkan tempat umum lain dimana aku pernah menggerayangi—"

"Perpustakaan,"

"Oh,"

"Kau harus mengendalikan manusia mesum yang ada dalam dirimu." Aku menggerutu, melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Baiklah aku akan." Sehun mengeluh. "Tapi mohon bantu aku dan berhenti terlihat imut dan seksi setiap waktu!"

"A-apa...aku tidak." Aku memerah.

"Lihat lihat, kau melakukannya lagi," katanya, menunjukku dengan marah. "Menjadi begitu imut dan menggairahkan dan menarik!"

"Diam." Aku melindungi wajah memerahku dengan tanganku.

Kami berdua diam dalam kemarahan, wajah berpaling dari satu sama lain. Pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan kami dan kami berdebat setidaknya selama sepuluh menit untuk memutuskan pizza apa yang akan kami pesan.

"Pizza tipis!" teriaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin keju ekstra di atasnya!" balasku berteriak.

"Baiklah terserah." Dia memutar mata. Pelayan secara harfiah lari dari meja kami sebelum bahkan mencatat pesanan.

Ketegangan semakin intens ketika kami saling melempar tatapan tajam. Pizza tiba dan kami memakannya dengan kecepatan tinggi seolah kami tengah berlomba siapa yang bisa makan potongan paling banyak.

"Antarkan aku pulang." Aku melipat tanganku dan dia mendengus membalasnya. Setidaknya aku bisa pulang dan belajar sekarang...

Kami berjalan keluar dari restoran dan aku berbelok. Dua orang yang berjalan di sisi berlawanan menarik perhatianku dan aku tahu hariku akan menjadi lebih buruk.

Aku meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menariknya mendekat untuk menyembunyikanku di celah tepat di sebelah restoran. Sehun terkejut, meletakkan tangannya di dinding di belakangku dengan tubuhnya yang menempel dengan tubuhku. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya, berharap dua orang itu tidak memperhatikan kami.

"Luhan, apa—"

"Ssttt, jangan sebut namaku!" bisikku.

"Kenapa?" Dia balas berbisik.

"Sahabatku Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ada disini, di mall." Aku gemetar, mencengkram kemeja Sehun lebih kencang. "Mereka tidak boleh melihat kita bersama!"

"Tidak apa." Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuhku. "Mereka mungkin tidak akan berjalan ke arah sini."

Aku mengintip sedikit melalui bahu Sehun dan aku tahu jika dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku hari ini.

"Mereka kemari!" Aku merengek. "Aku lupa jika Baekhyun menyukai restoran ini. Dia membawakanku pizza dari sini bahkan ketika terakhir kali dia kemari,"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sehun bertanya, cemas. "Mereka semakin dekat. Aku bisa mendengar suara mereka."

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Hanya ada satu cara,"

"Apa itu...?"

Dengan cepat aku aku meraih wajah Sehun dan menyatukan bibir kami. Sehun terkejut namun tetap membalas ciumanku, tangannya bergerak di kepalaku. Begitu sulit untuk tidak mendesah nikmat dengan napas berat Sehun yang membuatku terangsang. Dia merintih pelan, bulu matanya berkibar ketika matanya menatapku penuh nafsu. Kakiku gemetar dan dia menekanku lebih keras ke dinding, memiringkan kepalanya untuk benar-benar melindungi wajahku.

Beberapa saat, aku lupa tujuan utama ciuman ini...

"Whoa!" Aku mendengar suara Chanyeol. "Baek, lihat pasangan itu, bercumbu di mall yang ramai!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Terdengar suara Baekhyun yang marah, kemudian suara pukulan dan Chanyeol berteriak.

"Jangan bertindak seperti voyeur." Baekhyun mendesis padanya. "Mari beri mereka privasi."

Suara langkah kaki mereka memudar dan aku menarik diri dari ciuman. Sehun enggan menjauh dari bibirku sehingga kami masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebelum aku lebih terangsang.

"I-itu menakutkan." Aku menghela napas, menempatkan kepalaku di bahu Sehun. Untungnya, sepertinya Baekyeol tidak mengenaliku. Aku tidak memakai pakaian yang biasanya aku pakai dan Sehun berhasil menyembunyikan wajahku dari mereka.

"Y-yeah...menakutkan..." Sehun tergagap. "Dan sangat panas."

Aku memerah melihat ke arahnya, matanya mengkilat karena ketidakpuasan.

"Aku suka ciuman mengejutkan." Sehun tersenyum, mengusapkan hidungnya ke hidungku. "Jangan ragu untuk melakukannya lagi untukku..."

Aku terkekeh, mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Aku tidak percaya kami benar-benar berhasil keluar tanpa disadari. Sehun dan aku berlari menuju motornya, tertawa dan bergegas meninggalkan mall. Kami tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh tentang betapa bodohnya kami, bercumbu di depan umum lagi. Kami mungkin bisa saja dilempar keluar dari mall juga, namun untungnya banyak orang yang memilih untuk mengabaikan kegiatan tidak pantas kami.

Itu sudah hampir sore namun aku belum siap pulang. Jalan yang kami lalui tampak asing bagiku sehingga sepertinya Sehun belum ingin mengantarku pulang.

Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di punggungnya, lelah untuk apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku tidur, dan aku terbangun setelah beberapa saat oleh suara lembut Sehun.

"Luhanie?" panggilnya. Aku tersenyum sebelum membuka mata.

Kami berada di pantai, matahari terbenam di cakrawala dan tidak ada satupun orang terlihat.

Aku menggeliat dan menguap sebelum turun dari motor dan dia mengikutiku. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya sementara kami tertawa. Aku tersenyum lebar, merasakan kecupan lembut di belakang leherku serta lengannya yang melingkari tubuhku dari belakang dengan aman.

Mata kami terpaku pada matahari terbenam yang tampak menakjubkan, langit dilukis dengan warna oranye dan emas seolah kekacauan dunia ditelan oleh gelapnya malam. Aku menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, merasakan dada Sehun di punggungku. Detak jantungnya seirama dengan detak jantungku, aroma cologne-nya memenuhi udara di sekitarku, dan ia bernapas tenang... Entah bagaimana aku merasa seperti aku memang seharusnya berada disini dalam pelukannya...

Langit berubah merah muda ketika aku berbalik menghadapnya, rambut kami berantakan karena angin. Dia masih terlihat begitu tampan, senyum hangatnya membuat segala penyesalanku meleleh dalam hitungan detik.

"Aku bersenang-senang hari ini." Dia tersenyum

"Aku tahu." Aku cemberut.

"Terima kasih untuk bersedia ikut dan maaf sudah mempermalukanmu..." Dia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahiku.

"Sama-sama." Aku tersenyum. "Dan tidak apa-apa..."

"Aku ingin menciummu disini, di pantai." Dia menyeringai. "Menambah tempat dalam daftar bercumbu di tempat umum kita."

Aku tertawa sementara dia membawaku lebih dekat dalam pelukannya.

Ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah cukup dengan ciumannya...tidak, sampai kapanpun...

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku berharap kau tidak harus pergi." Sehun berbisik, memelukku erat. Aku memberikan kecupan di pipinya sebelum menempatkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Kami berada di gang yang berada jauh dari mansion. Dia mengantarku pulang sebagaimana yang dijanjikannya, namun tak satupun dari kami ingin pisah.

"Aku akan kembali besok." Aku tersenyum dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjemputmu," katanya. Sebelum aku bisa membantah dia menempatkan jarinya di bibirku. "Jangan membantah. Aku akan menunggumu di halte,"

"Baiklah." Aku terkekeh dan mencium jarinya.

"Selamat malam, Hannie," katanya, mengecup lembut bibirku. "Pergilah. Aku akan mengawasimu sampai kau melewati gerbang rumahmu,"

"Tidak apa." Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah biasa berjalan sendiri di jalan ini,"

"Tetap saja." Dia tersenyum. Aku memerah dan meambaikan tanganku padanya sebelum berbalik.

Berjalan ke dalam dan menutup gerbang mansionku, aku mengintip keluar untuk melihat lampu motornya memudar dalam kegelapan. Tanganku memegang erat gerbang logam, merasa tertekan dan kesepian. Aku tahu aku telah kehilangan hatiku untuknya.

* * *

.

* * *

 **'Suhu' di setiap bab akan terus meningkat seiring berjalanannya waktu.. 0.0**

 **Ini bab yang tergesa-gesa karena ingin apdet sebelum hari ini selesai supaya bisa ngucapin—**

 **Selamat hari 520 yorobun!^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	11. Ciuman tidak pernah cukup pt 2

_**(!)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 6: Kissing is never enough (part two)**

.

Ketakutan Baekhyun pada ujiannya agak sedikit mereda. Rupanya, ide Chanyeol untuk pergi ke tempat pizza hari itu untuk menghibur Baekhyun. Aku merasa lega mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun mengira aku langsung pulang ke rumah segera dari asrama hari itu.

Kami memutuskan untuk menonton sebuah film di malam hari pada salah satu minggu yang berat, meringkuk satu sama lain sambil mengunyah popcorn setelah belajar selama berjam-jam. Baekhyun sudah setengah tidur, kepalanya beristirahat di dadaku dan aku nyaris tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar karena itu.

Hari yang kuhabiskan dengan Sehun di mall begitu luar biasa. Dia bahkan menjemputku keesokan harinya di rumahku, dan kami pergi ke tempat es krim kesayangan kami lagi untuk dessert yang lezat. Dia mencuri ciuman sesekali sebelum kemudian dia mengantarku ke asrama pada larut malam di malam harinya. Namun setelahnya, dia tidak pernah mengirim pesan padaku. Dia bahkan tidak menelponku setelah kelas selesai dan tidak membalas pesanku untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku sungguh bingung dengan sikapnya. Itu seperti dia sedang bermain tarik tambang denganku... Menarikku begitu dekat kemudian melepasku untuk jatuh jungkir balik tanpa ampun...

"Baekkie?" Aku memanggil Baekhyun dan dia bergumam mengantuk sebagai tanggapan.

"Bagaimana kau dan Channie mulai berkencan?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah tahu," gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, memang." Aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kau tahu dia tertarik padamu tidak hanya untuk...kau tahu...sesuatu secara fisik...?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku selama beberapa detik dengan binar penuh kecurigaan di matanya. Aku menelan ludah ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya, bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan bertanya mengapa aku secara tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang hubungannya.

"Yah, kau tahu bahwa kami bertemu di pesta ulang tahun seorang teman." Baekhyun bercerita. "Dan kami menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Kemudian akhirnya, kami bertukar nomor. Chanyeol menelponku untuk mengajakku pergi keluar beberapa kali dan pertamanya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi. Tapi aku bosan padanya karena anak itu tidak pernah menyerah! Jadi kuputuskan untuk menerima ajakannya sekali dan mengatakan padanya jika aku tidak tertarik. Tapi kemudian saat aku pergi dengannya... Aku merasa itu adalah malam paling indah yang pernah ada dan aku menyesal tidak menerima ajakannya sejak awal..."

Aku terkekeh. Kisah mereka begitu lucu dan aku sepenuhnya bisa membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol menjadi seekor puppy terluka kapanpun Baekhyun menolak ajakannya untuk pergi.

"Apakah dia sulit ditebak? Seperti, ada saat ketika kau tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya?" Aku bertanya lebih jauh.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Kau tahu betapa mudahnya Channie ditebak. Maksudku, aku bisa tahu apa yang dia pikirkan bahkan sebelum dia mengatakan apapun. Dia begitu transparan,"

"Benar," bisikku. Itu tidak sama sekali membantu kasusku. Sehun dan Chanyeol adalah dua pribadi yang jauh berbeda.

"Tapi itu tidak sulit untuk mengetahui seorang yang menyukaimu." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah murungku. "Dia akan selalu menjagamu, melindungimu, ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu dan menggodamu karena dia ingin mendapat perhatianmu... Ini adalah hal-hal sederhana yang akan memberi tahumu betapa dia menyukaimu. Jika dia hanya ingin seks, dia tidak akan pernah mau repot-repot melakukan semua itu untukmu."

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memerah, namun tiba-tiba aku teringat bagaimana Sehun melakukan semua yang Baekhyun sebutkan. Dia menjagaku, memanjakanku, dan selalu menggangguku, namun dia selalu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik setelahnya. Dia ingin mengawasiku dan memastikan aku sampai ke dalam rumahku dengan aman dan kupikir itu manis.

Namun, dia telah menekankan dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padaku... Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan berubah pikiran...

"Hmm apakah ini pria yang sama dengan pria yang membuatmu mencampakkan Kris?" Baekhyun menyeringai padaku.

"Tidak, tidak!" Aku menggeleng. "Itu tidak seperti yang kau piki—"

"Ah jangan bicara!" Baekhyun meringkuk di dadaku lagi. "Kau adalah pembohong terburuk yang pernah ada. Lebih buruk dari Chanyeol."

Aku terkekeh ketika kudengar Baekhyun mulai mendengkur dalam hitungan detik setelahnya.

"Selamat malam Baekkie." Aku mencium dahinya dan melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar Baekhyun sebelum tidur juga.

* * *

.

* * *

Ujian semakin dekat namun aku tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran. Aku tahu Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatianku dan karena itulah dia tidak pernah menelponku lagi. Dia hanya mengirim pesan setidaknya sekali dalam sehari dan aku merasa puas dengan itu setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku tahu aku harus berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, namun tiba-tiba memiliki seseorang yang memberi perhatian padamu, itu cukup mengangguku. Aku menunggu setiap hari baginya hanya untuk mengirim pesan padaku dan bertanya bagaimana keadaanku.

Setelah hari panjang dengan pekerjaan tak berkesudahan, aku memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat. Aku menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk berlatih matematika. Aku membuat banyak kesalahan dan hanya mengerti sedikit konsep. Itu membuatku begitu frustasi karena satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah kapan aku bisa bertemu Sehun lagi.

Menghapus uap di cermin kamar mandi, aku menatap bayanganku sendiri. Mataku besar, wajahku terlalu kecil dan hidungku begitu mungil. Baekhyun selalu berkata bahwa aku sangat tampan. Benarkan aku seperti itu? Tapi aku tidak pernah suka bagaimana wajahku atau bagaimana tubuhku yang begitu kurus. Baekhyun adalah sahabatku, tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah memberitahuku betapa tidak menariknya aku. Namun masalahnya Sehun juga pernah bilang begitu...

 _Apa yang bahkan Sehun sukai dalam diriku?_ Aku mendesah ketika mataku tertuju pada bekas gigitan merah keunguan di leher dan tulang selangkaku. Ini terasa bergerinjul di bawah sentuhanku, bentuk gigi Sehun menonjol di kulit putihku dan wajahku berubah merah padam. Sehun begitu jahat, menandaiku dengan sangat jelas dan aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Ponselku yang tergeletak di tepi wastafel menyala. Aku tersenyum karena aku tahu siapa itu. Dia biasa mengirim pesan padaku sebelum dia tidur di sekitar jam ini.

 **Sehun** : Hai baby, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

 **Aku** : Hai... Aku baru saja mandi.

 **Sehun** : Mmmm... Aku bertaruh kau akan terlihat sangat cantik saat telanjang.

Aku terkikik.

 **Aku** : Aku tidak cantik.

 **Sehun** : Kau bercanda, 'kan? :/

 **Aku** : Tidak, aku tidak.

 **Sehun** : Apa kau mabuk lagi? :p

 **Aku** : Lucu. Aku sudah tidak menarik dan kau memberiku tanda mengerikan di kulitku -_-

 **Sehun** : Tanda apa?

 **Aku** : Gigitan di leher dan tulang selangkaku.

 **Sehun** : Haha maksudmu _hickeys_?

Aku menyentuh tanda itu dan berbisik. " _Hickeys_..."

 **Sehun** : Aku ingin lihat...

 **Aku** : Bagaimana?

 **Sehun** : Kirim aku gambarnya.

 **Aku** : GAMBAR AKU TELANJANG?!

 **Sehun** : Hanya bagian atas tubuhmu :p aku hanya ingin melihat _hickeys_.

Aku memerah.

 **Aku** : Oke...akan kucoba...

Aku belum pernah mengambil selfie sebelumnya. Itu membingungkan ketika aku mengaktifkan kamera depan yang tidak biasa kupakai kemudian melihat kesana. Aku mengambil beberapa poto diriku dan tidak senang dengan satupun hasilnya. Aku meringis menemukan salah satu poto yang cukup mengerikan dimana aku menatap kamera dengan begitu serius dengan mataku yang terlihat besar dan tampak berair. Namun, disana aku berhasil mendapatkan wajahku beserta hickey di kulitku dalam satu poto. Aku tahu aku tampak seperti idiot dengan mulut setengah terbuka dan lidah menjulur di sisi mulutku karena aku yang lebih berkonsentrasi untuk memotret daripada mengatur ekspresiku. Namun begitu, aku memilih poto itu untuk aku kirimkan pada Sehun, karena aku tidak bisa lagi mengambil poto diriku lebih banyak.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat balasan Sehun...

 **Sehun** : Sial...

 **Aku** : Hmm?

 **Sehun** : Sial Luhan, kau terlihat begitu seksi! Lidahmu, itu sungguh menggodaku...

 **Aku** : A-aku pikir aku terlihat bodoh...

 **Sehun** : Bodoh?! Potomu membuatku begitu sialan keras! Kulitmu terlihat begitu halus, begitu lezat ketika basah seperti itu...

 **Aku** : Tidak, berhenti mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu...

 **Sehun** : Mmmm... Aku ingin menciummu, lebih ingin menggigitmu... Aku ingin mendengar eranganmu, terengah-engah saat kau menjeritkan namaku... Aku ingin membuatmu cum hanya dengan setiap ciumanku...

 **Aku** : Sehun kumohon tidak...

 **Sehun** : Temui aku sekarang juga.

 **Aku** : Sekarang jam 11, Sehun. Ini sudah sangat larut.

 **Sehun** : Itu bahkan lebih baik karena hanya akan ada sedikit orang di luar. Aku harus melihatmu atau jika tidak aku akan gila. Aku membutuhkanmu, Luhan.

 _Aku membutuhkanmu, Luhan..._

 **Aku** : Dimana kita bertemu?

 **Sehun** : Di tempat pribadi kita di perpustakaan. Aku akan disana dalam 5 menit.

Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa di perpustakaan malam ini, kebanyakan dari mahasiswa sudah berada di asrama mereka, kelelahan setelah seharian belajar. Aku menelan ludah sementara berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat mencolok, pura-pura bahwa aku disana untuk belajar juga.

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku menunggu di sudut gelap perpustakaan diantara buku-buku berdebu... Sosok tinggi muncul di pintu masuk dan aku menegang. Dia berjalan pelan ke arahku dan aku merasa kotak gairahku akan meledak. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku, kemudian menyusuri garis hidungku hingga sampai ke bibirku...

"Luhan..." Suaranya bergema dalam rasa sakit. "Bawa aku kembali hidup..."

Kemudian dia menekan bibirnya pada bibirku. Malam ini tidak panas namun aku marasa akan meleleh dan ambruk, tubuh dan pikiranku menolak untuk bekerja sama ketika bibirnya menyatakan perang terhadap bibirku.

Kegelapan menyelimuti tubuhku, aroma kuatnya yang begitu memikat membuatku ingin menyembunyikan tubuhku dalam pelukannya, dan aku tahu malam beracun ini tidak akan cukup hanya dengan sedikit ciuman. Ini membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih _surreal_ , fantasi rahasia di otakku menuntut untuk terpenuhi.

Bibirnya membakar titik yang sama di leherku dan turun sampai tulang selangkaku, membuat tanda yang dibuatnya semakin jelas. Itu aneh bagaimana aku kecanduan akan rasa sakit tidak bermoral ini sehingga aku bahkan tidak memintanya untuk menghentikan penyiksaannya di tubuhku. Aku tersentak dan menggigil, tanganku mencengkram bagian belakang kemejanya ketika bibirnya mulai melumpuhkanku. Aku tahu malam ini dia putus asa dan aku bahkan mungkin lebih putus asa darinya... Aku menginginkannya untuk menyentuhku lebih dalam...

Dia dapat membaca pikiranku seperti biasanya. Sementara punggungku membentur rak buku dan bibirnya sibuk dengan bibirku, tangannya perlahan turun menuju kekerasanku yang berkedut diantara pangkal pahaku. Jari-jarinya menggoda milikku yang masih tertutup kain dan aku merintih putus asa.

"Begitu responsif." Dia terkekeh merasakan aku semakin keras dalam genggamannya. "Aku yakin kau sudah sangat basah di dalam sana sekarang..."

Aku sudah sangat sialan basah. Tubuhku gemetar dibawah sentuhannya. Merasakan kulitnya di kulitku, aku tidak harus menunggu terlalu lama untuk keinginanku terpenuhi. Jarinya membuka kancing dan menurunkan risleting celanaku sementara aku berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan pikiran cabulku. Keheningan sebagian terisi dengan ciumannya dan sebagian oleh suara yang keluar dari bibirku yang terdengar seperti tengah memohon bantuannya untuk menghidupkanku kembali dengan aku yang menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya padanya.

"Mmm...begitu cantik," bisiknya, mengusap celana dalamku dengan sensual. "Aku ingin tahu bisa sekeras apa kau... Kau begitu memikatku, Luhan..."

"Kumohon..." Aku merintih.

"Mohon apa?" Dia menggoda.

"S-sentuh aku..." rengekku.

"Dimana?" Dia bertanya dan aku tahu dia tersenyum. "Tunjukkan padaku..."

Tanganku yang gemetar mencengkram jari-jarinya yang tengah menutupi penis berpakaianku dan membawanya menyusuri perutku. Dia terkekeh kecil, melihat keputusasaanku akibat sentuhannya. Jari-jari rampingnya menyusup perlahan ke dalam celana dalamku, kukunya menusuk kulitku dan berada begitu dekat dengan kekerasanku sehingga aku mengerang. Napasnya memberat ketika jari-jari panasnya dengan lembut mencengkram batang kerasku, gairah di matanya membuatku gemetar ketakutan.

"Begitu erotis." Dia berbisik, mengusapka ibu jarinya pada ujung lengket penisku. "Katakan padaku Luhan, apa kau berfantasi tentangku?"

Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

"Gunakan kata-katamu." Dia menuntut.

"A-aku melakukannya," rengekku. "Aku begitu sering berfantasi tentangmu. Aku juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar karena itu,"

"Apakah ketika kau bangun di pagi hari kau menemukan dirimu basah dan horny?" Dia berbisik dan aku memerah.

"Terkadang..." Suaraku lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri semetara kau memikirkanku?" Dia berbisik, suaranya terdengar begitu lapar.

"T-tidak..."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku takut,"

"Pada apa?"

"Takut aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku dan melakukannya lagi dan lagi." Aku melihatnya dalam ketakutan namun dia hanya tersenyum.

"Oh Sweet Hannie." Dia terkekeh. "Aku akan membuatmu ketagihan dengan itu..."

Mataku melebar dan dia membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya sebelum aku bisa menolak. Jarinya meremas penisku dengan kuat dan aku memekik dalam mulutnya. Gerakkannya kemudian berubah lesu ketika ia membelai dari pangkal hingga ujungku dengan santai, dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian dia mengoleskan cairanku sendiri pada batangku. Sementara tangannya berada di ujung, dia membiarkan satu jarinya dengan lembut menggoda dan menggelitik daging sensitifku. Aku meronta dalam cengkramannya namun dia menekanku pada rak, mulutnya menyerap tangisanku. Dia melepaskan ciumannya sejenak untuk membiarkan aku bernapas dan melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca memohon belas kasihnya.

"Lain kali jika kau terangsang." Dia berbisik, mengusapkan hidungnya di pipiku. "Aku ingin kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri, hanya cengkram penismu dan tarik dengan kuat sampai kau kehabisan napas. Jangan melawannya. Biarkan dirimu menikmatinya..."

"Sehun..."

"Aku janji itu bukanlah hal yang buruk." Sehun menyisirkan jarinya di rambutku. "Karena aku melakukannya juga,"

"Kau melakukannya?" tanyaku, terengah-engah.

"Setiap malam." Dia mengerang. "Namun akhir-akhir ini, aku melakukannya lebih sering karena kau berada dalam pikiranku setiap waktu..."

Aku merengek ketika jari-jarinya mulai memompaku dengan lembut sementara kata-katanya menari-nari di kepalaku...

 _Kau berada dalam pikiranku setiap waktu..._

"Aku bermimpi tentangmu di malam hari." Dia menggeram. "Aku akan terbangun dan menyadari jika aku membuat celanaku basah. Kau menyerang lamunanku dan sial, aku horny setiap waktu Luhan!"

Dia mendesiskan beberapa kata terakhirnya, membuatku menggigil. Kecepatan pompaannya di penisku semakin bertambah, tangannya sekarang lebih licin dan lebih lincah dari sebelumnya. Napasku tersendat di tenggorokan sementara aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Mata tajamnya berubah menjadi lebih gila, suaranya serak dengan rasa lapar yang tidak diragukan lagi ketika dia menggeram padaku. "Berbaliklah..."

Punggungku menempel di dadanya sementara cengkramannya pada penisku tidak sama sekali mengendor. Aku merasakan napas berantakannya di telingaku ketika tanganku menempel pada kayu rak buku untuk menahan tubuhku agar tetap berdiri. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras diantara pipi pantat berpakaianku dan aku tersentak.

"Fuck!" Aku mengerang ketika inti yang belum terjamah dalam diriku menjerit dalam kebutuhan. Aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa seterangsang ini ketika punggungku melengkung sejajar dengan tubuhnya, merasakan jari-jari membakarnya menahan pinggulku dengan kencang.

"Argh baumu begitu nikmat!" Dia menggeram di telingaku. "Aku ingin mengubur penisku dalam lubangmu begitu buruk."

Gerakan tangannya di penisku semakin cepat sementara lengannya melingkari pinggangku. Aku bisa merasakan napas panasnya di leherku, lidahnya yang basah menjilat telingaku ketika dia dengan panik menekan penisnya yang keras dan besar pada celah pantatku yang tertutup.

Lengannya yang masih menahan tubuhku menyusup ke dalam pakaianku kemudian mengagumi kulit dadaku. Dia mengutuk di telingaku sementara tubuh kami semakin basah dan udara di sekitar kami mulai menipis. Aku berusaha untuk tidak meringis ketika dia mencubit putingku dengan keras.

"Aku harus berjalan seharian dengan penisku yang keras," desisnya padaku. "Semua itu karena dirimu, Luhannie! Oh Tuhan, aku berfantasi tentang mulutmu yang berada di penisku dan kau yang menciumnya seperti bagaimana kau mencium bibirku dengan begitu lapar..."

Aku begitu dekat. Tubuhku bersandar pada tubuhnya ketika dia tanpa ampun menyusuri jari-jarinya ke setiap titik sensitifku, satu waktu dia meraih _balls_ -ku dan meremasnya dengan begitu kencang sampai aku mengerang tidak terkendali. Aku tidak peduli dengan tempat, waktu atau siapapun sekarang. Aku merasakan bibir panasnya mencium sisi wajahku, kemudian leherku sementara dia terus membisikkan kata-kata kotor di telingaku.

"Kau begitu buruk untukku." Aku merengek. "Tapi aku suka bagaimana kau mengacaukan aku..."

"Mmm ya!" bisiknya, menjilati daun telingaku. "Aku ingin mengacaukanmu dengan cara apapun..."

Dan akhirnya aku datang, ejakulasi dengan keras, lebih keras dari yang pernah aku alami sebelumnya. Tubuhku bergoncang namun cengkramannya di dadaku cukup kuat untuk menahanku, tangannya mengambil orgasmeku sementara aku mendorong cairanku keluar semakin banyak. Dengan napasnya yang terengah di telingaku, aku merasakan rangkaian warna psychedelic di bawah kelopak mataku. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku merasakan perasaan yang begitu surgawi seperti ini, sesuatu yang memabukkan, menyenangkan, dan begitu memuaskan. Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku dan aku merasa sungguh takut akan betapa nikmatnya semua yang dia lakukan padaku.

Aku tahu tidak ada cara bagiku untuk bisa kembali sekarang...

"Sehun, Oh Sehun..." Aku menjerit ketika lidahnya menekan lebih dalam ke telingaku.

"Baby, kau keluar begitu banyak." Dia mencium pipiku.

"M-maaf," bisikku dan dia tertawa kecil. Aku berbalik menghadapnya, mengamati wajah dan rambutnya yang berkeringat. Tampak begitu menggairahkan.

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf." Dia tersenyum sebelum mencium bibirku. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang kotor yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk memompa penisku kemudian menjilati cairan putih diantara jemarinya. Sementara melakukannya, pandangannya tetap terpaku padaku dan aku gemetar, bertanya-tanya seperti apa itu rasanya. Aku memerah sementara dia menarikku mendekat ke tubuhnya dan menyatukan dahi kami.

"Apakah itu terasa nikmat untukmu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Lebih nikmat dari yang aku kira," kataku dan dia bergumam sambil tersenyum.

"A-apakah kau cum juga?" aku bertanya, malu-malu.

Dia terkekeh, napasnya masih terdengar berat. "Maaf baby, aku butuh sesuatu yang sedikit lebih kasar untuk klimaks," katanya. "Meski begitu kau berhasil membuatku begitu dekat..."

Aku mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan dia menggeram padaku.

"Aku masih terangsang jadi jangan lakukan itu." Dia membentak. Aku menahan tawaku.

"Hannie yang jahat," bisiknya pelan. "Tertawa di atas penderitaanku,"

"Maaf," kataku, menggigit bibirku dan menatapnya dengan polos.

"Dasar anak nakal." Dia terkekeh, "Sementara aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menidurkan kembali adikku, mengapa tidak kau bersihkan dirimu, baby? Aku akan menemuimu di luar,"

"Oke." Aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan memberinya ciuman panas. Dia bergidik penuh kesenangan sementara aku merasakan dorongan ego yang aneh dalam sistemku.

"Aku akan membalasmu untuk ini." Dia mendesis pada wajah menyeringaiku.

Masih terkekeh, aku berjalan keluar dari balik rak. Aku menyingkirkan rambut berkeringatku dari wajahku, tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menutupi wajah dengan kedua tanganku sementara bertanya-tanya bagaimana menghentikan pikiran berantakan kami agar tidak menjadi gila. Hilang dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik dinding...

"Ha! Akhirnya aku menangkapmu serangga!" Orang itu berteriak sementara menyambar kerah kemejaku.

Aku mencicit terkejut, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Dia adalah seorang pria kekar yang memakai seragam keamanan.

Penjaga keamanan perpustakaan...

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku berteriak.

"Tidak semudah itu, Nak." Si penjaga berkata. "Akhirnya aku menangkapmu. Kau terlalu banyak bersenang-senang di perpustakaan, bukan begitu?"

"I-itu bukan aku!"

"Ya tentu saja, aku percaya padamu." Dia tertawa mengejek. "Aku mendapat keLuhan tentangmu selama berminggu-minggu dan aku akan membawamu ke Dekan sekarang juga."

 _Dekan..._

 _Dekan adalah ayahku..._

"T-tidak, kumohon, jangan Dekan kumohon tidak!" Aku berteriak namun penjaga tidak peduli. Aku menangis mohon ampun, kakiku diseret oleh pria besar itu ketika kami berjalan menuju kantor administrasi. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayahku? Jika dia tahu tentang aku dan Sehun, dia akan memecat Sehun dan membuatku berhenti kuliah kemudian mengurungku dalam kamar selama sisa hidupku.

Oh Tuhan tidak, tidak ayahku. Dia akan membunuhku malam ini juga. Aku harus keluar dari situasi ini. Aku harus berbohong dan mengaku dengan tegas bahwa itu bukan aku. Ini adalah mimpi buruk paling buruk yang telah menjadi kenyataan. Aku akan dilempar ke dalam kerak neraka tanpa apapun yang bisa menyelamatkan jiwa malangku.

"Masuk!" Suara ayah menggema setelah si penjaga mengetuk pintu.

"Sial." Aku merintih, air mata mengalir di pipiku.

Kami memasuki kantor ayah yang merupakan tiruan persis dari ruang kerjanya di rumah. Ini gelap dan suram dan aku tahu aku akan dihukum tanpa pengampunan disini. Ayahku bekerja di mejanya tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bapak Dekan." Si penjaga membungkuk. "Anak ini telah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh di perpustakaan selama beberapa bulan. Salah seorang mahasiswa komplain karena dia mendengar erangan dan suara kotor lainnya yang berasal dari lantai tiga perpustakaan dan saya bergerak untuk menyelidikinya sendiri kemudian menangkap basah anak ini."

Ayahku masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari pekerjaannya selama si penjaga bicara.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu," kata ayah, dengan serius. "Mohon tinggalkan dia disini."

Penjaga itu membungkuk dan segera pergi, meninggalkanku di bawah belas kasihan ayahku.

Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya yang marah untuk menatapku, aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa Baekhyun selalu menyebutnya iblis...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **.**

 **520!**


	12. Apa yg kau tahan tdk bisa bertahan pt 1

_**(!)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 7**

 **What you resist does not persist (part one)**

* * *

Bersenang-senang dan bermain telah usai. Aku tahu bahwa Ayahku satu hari akan mengetahui tentang aku yang melanggar peraturan. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka jika itu terjadi secepat ini.

Tatapan tajamnya terus tertuju padaku untuk waktu menyiksa yang terasa seperti selamanya. Seolah dia berniat melemparku pada api neraka yang akan melelehkan kulitku serta melepas daging dari tulang-tulangku sebelum kemudian membuangku ke dalam penderitaan tak terbatas.

Ketika dia bangkit dari kursinya, dengan jari gemetar aku mengancingkan kemejaku sampai batas leher, takut dia akan melihat semua tanda yang Sehun tinggalkan di kulitku. Bibirku bengkak karena alasan yang jelas namun menyedihkan, aku tidak bisa menutupinya. Aku tahu aku harus berbohong, tidak ada cara lain yang bisa kulakukan untuk tetap bertahan. Aku harus menekankan bahwa itu bukan aku dan apa yang dituduhkan padaku itu tidaklah benar.

Kurangnya kata-kata yang keluar dari Ayahku adalah hal yang paling aku takutkan. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bagaimana dia akan bereaksi? Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bisa gemetar dan mengantisipasi, untuk beberapa menit berikutnya apakah tali yang melilit leherku akan terlepas ataukah malah mengerat hingga aku berhenti bernapas.

"Kau seperti ibumu, benar begitu?" Ayah berkata. Suaranya dingin dan penuh penghinaan.

Aku tersentak, mata penuh air mataku melebar dalam kengerian.

 _AKU TIDAK SEPERTI DIA!_

Aku ingin meneriakkan kata itu keras-keras namun tenggorokanku terasa kering seperti aku tengah berada di sebuah gurun pasir tanpa sedikitpun air.

"Harusnya aku tahu." Ayah mengusap keningnya. "Pengkhianatan ada di dalam darahmu dan tidak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha mengubahmu, kau tetaplah anak ibumu, anak wanita penghianat itu..."

Aku belum pernah mendengar Ayahku membicarakan ibuku setelah bertahun-tahun, apalagi mengatakan apa yang sudah dia lakukan padanya. Namun itu bukanlah masalah sekarang karena saat ini, aku merasa seperti orang paling kecil di bumi. Menyakitkan bagiku untuk mendengar kata-katanya serta melihat wajah kecewanya karena aku, dan aku merasa tidak bisa hidup dengan itu. Aku lebih baik mati daripada disamakan dengan ibuku yang tidak memberikan apa pun selain penderitaan pada Ayah dan membuatnya merawatku seorang diri. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang yang menyakitinya juga, dia tidak layak mendapatkannya.

"A-aku minta maaf..." Aku berkata dengan lemah.

"Siapa itu?" Ayah membentak. "Dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

 _Jangan katakan, Luhan... Jangan katakan apa pun..._

"Luhan, kau tahu konsekuensinya akan sangat buruk." Ayah mendesis dengan kejam. "Sebaiknya kau katakan atau aku akan mencari tahu sendiri dan menunjukan padamu hal buruk apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Aku terus berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap tenang dan tidak membiarkan kata-katanya mempengaruhiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan apa pun terjadi pada Sehun. Jika harus mendapatkannya, maka aku sendiri yang akan menanggung semua konsekuensinya.

"A-aku bukan orang yang membuat suara-suara itu." Aku berkata, berharap suaraku tidak gemetar. "Itu orang lain."

Ayahku mengangkat satu alisnya. "Dan haruskah aku percaya padamu?" tanyanya, suaranya beresonansi dengan ejekan. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku mempercayai kebohongan sakitmu?"

Aku menunduk menatap lantai, tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas.

"Ada apa dengan kemejamu, Luhan?" tanya Ayah dengan muram. "Mengapa kau mengancingkannya sampai atas?"

Aku membeku, ketakutan tampak jelas di wajahku.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan?" Ayah menuduh. "Biarkan aku melihat apa yang tidak ingin kau tunjukkan padaku,"

"T-tidak, aku hanya, kedinginan... Begitu dingin di sini..." kataku gemetar, mencengkeram kerah kemejaku dengan gugup.

"Benarkah?" Ayah tidak yakin. "Lantas mengapa kau berkeringat jika begitu dingin? Lepas kancing kemejamu Luhan!"

Aku menangis, pada akhirnya tubuhku ambruk ke lantai dan aku menutup wajahku dengan tanganku karena aku sungguh merasa tidak berguna dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar. Berbohong pada Ayahku pun aku bahkan tidak bisa. Aku berusaha keras memikirkan jalan keluar, merenungkan sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang sekiranya bisa menyelamatkanku. Ayahku akan memastikan aku mendapat hukuman paling buruk untuk kesalahan yang kulakukan.

"Menyedihkan." Dia menamparku dengan kata-katanya. "Begitu menyedihkan, Luhan! Aku malu menyadari jika aku yang membesarkanmu!"

"Kumohon...berhenti..." Aku merintih namun barang kali suaraku tidak sampai pada telinga Ayahku.

Seseorang mungkin mendengar permohonan mencekikku karena ketukan di pintu kantor Ayah terdengar kemudian ketika aku terisak dan seluruh tubuhku gemetar seperti daun tertiup angin.

"Aku sedang sibuk!" Ayah berteriak. "Kembali besok!"

"Maaf Pak." Sebuah suara berkata di sisi lain. "Saya hanya ingin memeriksa apakah Luhan bersama Anda di kantor. Saya menyuruhnya ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku dan dia belum juga kembali."

Aku menarik napas gemetar. Suara itu...

"Sehun?" tanya Ayah.

"Ya, pak, ini Sehun," sahutnya.

"Masuklah."

Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat dan mendengarnya terkesiap ketika melihatku terduduk menyedihkan di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi, Pak?!" katanya dengan suara normal sempurna dan dengan jumlah keterkejutan yang tepat. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja Luhan?"

Ayahku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan jika kau menyuruhnya mengambil beberapa buku dari perpustakaan?" Dia bertanya pada Sehun dengan suara mengancam.

"Ya, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." Sehun menegaskan. "Anda tahu bahwa Luhan adalah asistenku. Dia brilian. Dia selesai mempelajari seluruh kurikulum semester satu dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, kemudian sekarang dia membantuku untuk mengerjakan segala sesuatu untuk tingkat berikutnya. Aku pikir ini akan menjadi latihan yang bagus baginya. Dia akan belajar lebih banyak dan itu akan membantunya mendapat gambaran bagaimana menyusun makalah akhirnya nanti."

Ayahku terdiam ketika dia berjalan ke belakang mejanya kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Jadi kalian berdua berada di perpustakaan?" tanyanya curiga.

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Mengapa Sehun melakukan ini?! Dia gila atau apa? Jika Ayahku tahu, itu akan jadi bencana. Kariernya sudah bisa dipastikan akan hancur, dan siapa yang tahu jika Ayahku mungkin juga akan memasukkannya ke penjara. Masalah ini tidaklah main-main dan aku ingin Sehun pergi.

Dia tidak bisa membantuku karena aku sudah berada di ujung jurang.

"Kami sebenarnya di ruang Dosen," kata Sehun menjelaskan. "Lebih tenang disana. Hanya ada aku, Luhan dan Prof. Kim Jongin yang sedang menyusun rangkaian soal,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Ayah bertanya dan aku mendengar detak jantungku berdegup di telingaku.

"Silakan konfirmasi sendiri pada Prof. Kim jika Anda ingin." Sehun bicara dengan santai seolah dia tidak peduli.

"Oh percayalah, aku akan melakukannya." Ayah menekankan dengan tegas. "Aku akan memastikannya, Sehun."

"Baiklah..." Sehun tampak ragu beberapa saat. "Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

"Silakan," kata Ayah, tidak acuh.

"Kita lanjutkan diskusi kita nanti, Luhan." Sehun berkata dengan lembut padaku. "Aku akan mengirimimu email."

Aku mengangguk tanpa menatapnya. Dia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Ayahku mendesah setelah pintu tertutup dan aku mengantisipasi untuk dia berteriak padaku lagi.

"Bangunlah, Luhan," katanya tegas. "Kau akan pulang denganku."

* * *

.

* * *

Malam sudah sangat larut. Kurasakan ponselku bergetar di sampingku, namun aku mengabaikannya. Terhitung hingga hari ini, sudah berhari-hari aku mengabaikannya, dan tetap... Dia masih tidak menyerah juga. Dia terus berusaha meneleponku dan mengirimiku pesan. Aku tidak pernah merespon karena aku merasa akan lebih baik jika seperti itu.

Pada dasarnya aku adalah tahanan rumah. Namun setidaknya Ayahku masih berbelas kasih padaku, karena dia hanya akan menahanku di kamar hingga ujian selesai. Kami tidak pernah membicarakan kejadian itu lagi— _yah_ , sesungguhnya kami bahkan nyaris tidak pernah bicara apa pun satu sama lain. Dia hanya memerintahkanku untuk tetap di kamar dan belajar sepanjang waktu. Jika aku butuh apa pun, aku hanya harus memanggil Soomin Noona. Aku ingin tahu apakah Ayahku benar-benar memeriksa Prof. Kim Jongin sebagaimana yang Sehun katakan, dan jika dia memang melakukannya apa yang dikatakan Prof. Kim.

Apa pun itu, setidaknya badai telah berlalu untuk sementara. Ayah masih belum cukup mempercayaiku untuk membiarkan aku kembali ke asrama, dan aku memutuskan bahwa aku harus menghormati keputusannya karena setidaknya dia tidak memberiku hukuman yang lebih berat. Aku harus benar-benar berhenti bermain-main dan belajar dengan lebih keras karena aku telah mengecewakannya. Satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk mendapat kembali kepercayaannya adalah dengan mencetak nilai memuaskan dalam ujian semesterku. Meski dengan itu, aku harus mengorbankan apa pun yang aku suka. Kebebasanku, teman-temanku dan Sehun...

Aku mengerang, menenggelamkan kepalaku pada bantal ketika ponselku kembali bergetar. Sehun begitu gigih. Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak aku di rumah dan berhenti membalas pesannya. Namun bagaimanapun Sehun adalah Sehun, dia tidak pernah kenal apa itu kata menyerah. Dia bahkan tidak takut pada kemungkinan Ayahku membaca pesannya kemudian memecatnya. Dengan konsisten, dia hanya terus mengirim pesan padaku siang dan malam, sehingga membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling kesepian di dunia. Pesan-pesannya akan membuatku merasa sedih dan jari-jariku akan begitu gatal ingin membalasnya.

' _ **Hey, bagaimana kabarmu? Bicaralah padaku'**_

 _Aku kacau dan aku selalu memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu, namun aku tidak bisa bicara padamu..._

' _ **Apa kau makan dengan baik?'**_

 _Hampir tidak. Apa gunanya itu lagipula?_

' _ **Katakan padaku jika kau ingin es krim. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu.'**_

 _Aku lebih menginginkanmu daripada es krim._

' _ **Belajarlah yang rajin, Hannie...'**_

 _Aku... Itu adalah apa yang aku lakukan sepanjang hari... Dan aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan..._

' _ **Tidakkah kau rindu padaku?'**_

 _Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata seberapa banyak aku merindukanmu... Namun maafkan aku kita harus berhenti sekarang..._

Kita memang harus berhenti. Aku lelah. Tidak peduli seberapa tampan dan menawannya dia, aku tidak akan menghancurkan hidupku hanya untuk pria itu. Aku ingat bagaimana terganggunya aku untuk belajar di minggu sebelumnya. Sehun adalah alasan untuk itu dan aku harus lebih bijak sekarang. Aku harus melepasnya...

Setiap malam selalu sama. Bahkan meski aku tidak membalas, aku selalu menunggu untuk pesannya datang kemudian membacanya. Aku begitu berharap dia akan mengatakan padaku betapa dirinya merindukanku. Namun dia tidak pernah menuliskan sepatah kata pun tentang itu dan aku tahu dia akan bosan segera kemudian meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Aku _chatting_ dengan Baekhyun beberapa saat sebelum dia _offline_ untuk belajar. Bagaimanapun, aku hanya ingin tidur, namun nampaknya peri tidur tidak berkenan mengunjungiku malam itu. Aku melihat jam.

 _1 pagi..._

Menghela napas, aku meraih ponselku. Sehun tidak mengirim banyak pesan hari ini dan aku mulai resah. _Well_ , itu masuk akal karena, mengapa pula dia harus mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingin membalasnya? Namun aku tahu jika aku membalas pesannya itu akan menimbulkan bencana besar. Kami berdua tidak akan tahan untuk berada jauh dari satu sama lain dan pada akhirnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Mungkin yang lebih bodoh dari bercumbu di perpustakaan...

Aku harus mengendalikan diri. Hanya tersisa dua minggu lagi sampai ujian, benar? Aku bisa melakukannya, aku pasti—

 _Buzzzzz..._

Dengan cepat aku meraih ponselku dan mengetuk notifikasi pesan.

 **Sehun** : Aku ingin menciummu begitu buruk, Luhan...

"Oh, sial." Aku menggenggam ponselku dengan erat.

 **Sehun** : Sungguh, aku bisa menjemputmu. Kita bertemu selama beberapa jam. Ayahmu tidak akan tahu. Aku janji.

"Diam, Sehun." Tanganku gemetar ketika aku membaca pesannya yang datang lagi dan lagi.

 **Sehun** : Aku tahu kau masih terjaga dan membaca ini. Hanya katakan _ya_.

"Tidak, kumohon." Aku ingin menangis. "Mengapa kau membuat ini begitu sulit bagiku?"

 **Sehun** : Luhan, aku putus asa menginginkanmu...

Aku menjerit dan melempar ponselku. Layarnya retak dan kemudian padam setelah terbentur keras dengan lantai sementara aku terengah-engah menatapnya.

"Berhenti menggangguku." Aku berbisik dengan air mata yang tumpah dari mataku. Menangis dan jatuh berlutut sementara menekan wajahku pada telapak tanganku.

Aku mendengar suara raungan sepeda motor di luar, namun aku memilih mengabaikannya, dan hanya menenggelamkan diriku dalam air mata...

* * *

.

* * *

Hari ujian tiba. Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat ketika aku menyibukkan diriku dengan belajar. Sekarang aku tidak punya ponsel, dan itu memudahkanku untuk lebih fokus pada pelajaran. Secara bertahap, aku mengenyahkan Sehun dari pikiranku. Aku tahu itu akan sulit bagiku untuk menghindarinya ketika aku berada di kampus. Karenanya, aku akan memastikan untuk selalu berada di sekitar Yixing dan Baekhyun sepanjang waktu. Ketika aku dikelilingi teman-temanku, Sehun tidak akan berani mendekat.

Namun memasuki ruang ujian, nampaknya aku sudah tertangkap sebelum sembunyi. Sehun adalah pengawas ujian untuk kelasku dan beberapa gadis tampak begitu bersemangat. Berbeda denganku. Aku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju meja yang sudah diatur untukku, sangat menyadari fakta tentang tatapan Sehun yang tengah berusaha melubangi tempurung kepalaku.

"Tenanglah semuanya." Suaranya menggema di udara dan aku menelan ludah.

Aku tidak sadar akan betapa aku merindukannya hingga aku mendengar suaranya. Ketika aku mendongak, tatapannya tidak lagi tertuju padaku. Aku memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan, rambut coklat lembutnya menyapu dahinya dan tangannya yang ramping dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan kertas soal dari dalam map. Dia kemudian melihat seluruh kelas dengan tatapan tegas.

"Jika aku menemukan kalian melakukan kecurangan." Sehun berkata dengan nada kejam. "Tidak peduli apakah kalian selesai atau tidak aku akan mengambil kertas jawaban kalian. Apakah itu bisa dimengerti?"

"Ya Pak..." Kelas menjawab, mereka tampak gugup tentang hukuman.

Mata Sehun menyapu seluruh mahasiswa di kelas dan akhirnya berhenti padaku yang duduk di bangku terjauh di pojok. Aku tersenyum tepat setelah dia selesai bicara, otomatis mengingat bagaimana berbedanya dia secara pribadi dengan _image_ seorang Profesor _killer_ di kelas. Dia tersenyum samar melihatku namun dengan cepat meluruskan kembali ekspresinya sebelum ia mulai membagikan kertas soal.

Aku dengan sabar menunggunya untuk sampai di mejaku. Sementara itu, mataku terus terpaku padanya dan pikiranku dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan.

 _Apakah dia marah padaku?_

 _Apakah dia akan menggodaku lagi?_

 _Ataukah dia sudah menyerah?_

Aku menunduk ketika dia telah sampai di barisanku, mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapnya. Ini begitu canggung, namun aku tahu aku tetap harus menghadapnya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Dosenku dan tidak ada cara bagiku untuk menghindarinya.

"Luhan." Dia memanggil sementara meletakkan kertas soal di mejaku.

Gemetar, aku mendongak menatapnya. Dia tersenyum dan aku merasa aku tidak layak untuk itu.

"Hey," kataku, lemah.

"Hey, lakukan yang terbaik," katanya kemudian menepuk pipiku sebelum menjauh. Aku memerah dan melihat sekeliling. Untungnya semua orang terlalu sibuk membaca kertas soal mereka untuk menyadari apa yang Sehun barusan lakukan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas berat, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku harus memusatkan perhatianku pada soal Matematika di hadapanku sekarang. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Sehun mengacaukan pikiranku.

Aku mengerjakannya dengan baik meski bisa kukatakan bahwa Sehun cukup mengganggu dengan selalu berada di sekitar tempatku duduk. Dia pikir sudut itu adalah titik yang tepat untuk bisa melihat seluruh kelas. Aku berkeringat dan gugup namun untungnya aku masih tetap bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaan dan memeriksa kesalahannya. Aku tidak memeriksa untuk jawaban terakhir meskipun karena aku benar-benar ingin pergi sesegera mungkin dari sana.

Aku menyerahkan kertas jawabanku tepat 15 menit sebelum waktu habis. Dia menerima itu dari tanganku dengan matanya yang menatapku, namun dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Aku mengangguk kecil dan dia membalas anggukkanku sebelum aku berlari keluar kelas. Sopir Ayah sudah menunggu di luar, yang mana berarti aku memiliki instruksi jelas bahwa aku harus pulang ke rumah setelah ujian. Meski aku merasa agak lega karena tidak harus berada di sana, namun aku masih tetap menggigil ketika aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil mulai melaju.

Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menyangkal perasaanku padanya... Bahwa aku sangat merindukannya.

* * *

.

* * *

Bahkan meski seminggu telah berlalu setelah ujian berakhir, aku masih tetap terkurung di kamarku, duduk dan menatap sedih ke luar jendela. Aku tidak berpikir akan membenci kamarku sebanyak ini. Namun tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan tertekan menghabiskan lebih dari empat minggu di ruangan yang sama. Sebelumnya aku memiliki tugas sekolah yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku, namun setelah ujian selesai, aku merasa hampir gila terkurung diantara empat dinding kamar yang begitu mengerikan ini. Aku ingin kembali ke asrama, menghabiskan waktu dengan Baek dan tidak pulang setidaknya hingga beberapa bulan.

Aku ingin melarikan diri...

Aku membawa laptop tua Ayahku ke kamarku untuk membuatku setidaknya sedikit mendapat hiburan. Teman-temanku berpesta, aku bisa melihat foto-foto mereka di SNS. Aku merasa agak cemburu karena ketika aku terkurung dalam mansion yang suram, semua orang menikmati liburan mereka. Untungnya Baek tengah _online_ , jadi aku mengirim pesan padanya.

Kami mengobrol beberapa saat dan Baek berkata bahwa dia begitu merindukanku.

 **Baek** : Kumohon kembalilah segera.

 **Aku** : Aku akan. Kau tahu kapan hasil ujiannya keluar?

 **Baek** : Lusa. Tapi aku yakin Iblis akan memberikan hasil ujianmu lebih awal.

 **Aku** : Tidak, mengapa dia harus melakukan itu?

 **Baek** : Karena dia Iblis.

 **Aku** : Umm... Deskriptif sekali, terima kasih -.-

 **Baek** : Wkwk aku tahu kau akan mencetak nilai yang baik seperti bagaimana yang selalu kau lakukan.

 **Aku** : Ya, dan aku harap Ayah akan senang dengan nilaiku. Aku benar-benar berusaha dengan sangat keras.

 **Baek** : Aku harap dia tidak akan menjadi 'si perusak suasana'.

 **Aku** : Dia tidak akan.

Aku tahu Ayahku tidak pernah mengabaikan kerja keras.

 _Tok tok..._

Aku tersentak dan cepat-cepat menutup laptop ketika pintu kamarku terbuka dan mengungkapkan keberadaan Ayahku di depan pintu.

"Luhan, kemari sebentar," katanya sederhana.

Aku mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi, mengikutinya ke ruang tamu.

Dia menyerahkan secarik kertas. Aku membukanya dan mataku melebar.

Baekhyun benar. Itu memang hasil ujianku dan sepertinya aku telah mendapat nilai lebih baik dari yang aku harapkan.

"95%," kata Ayah serius. "Kau adalah yang terbaik."

Aku tersenyum melihat nilaiku. Semuanya sempurna, pengecualian Matematika, namun aku menyalahkan Sehun untuk itu. Dia berkeliaran terlalu dekat denganku.

"Wow, aku tidak menyang—"

"Ada apa dengan nilai Matematikamu?" tanya Ayah dengan marah. "Mengapa kau hanya mendapat 92 dari 100?"

"Umm...itu..."

"Kau harus berkerja lebih keras, Luhan." Ayah menggeleng tidak senang. "Jika ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu."

Aku menatap Ayahku tidak percaya. Apakah dia serius mengatakan bahwa nilaiku tidak memuaskan? Demi Tuhan apakah sembilan puluh lima persen tidak memuaskan?

"Jika kau belajar lebih sungguh-sungguh untuk minggu—"

"Aku yang terbaik." Aku memotong.

Ayahku menatapku seperti aku baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Aku pikir aku sudah mengajarimu tentang jangan menginterupsi ketika seseorang bicara, Luhan," katanya dengan tegas.

Aku memang sedang ingin menantangnya. Ini begitu menggelikan dan tidak masuk akal. Mengapa Ayahku tidak senang untukku?

"Apakah itu akan menyakitimu hanya untuk mengatakan 'kerja bagus Luhan'?" Aku bertanya, hati-hati. "Atau 'kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik hanya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat'? Sesuatu yang tidak negatif dan enak didengar seperti itu?"

"Aku akan, jika kau mencetak nilai yang lebih baik di Matematika." Ayah berargumen. "Tidak dengan nilai menyedihkan ini. Bagaimana kau mengharapkan aku untuk bangga padamu jika kau bahkan tidak bisa mendapat nilai sempurna pada pelajaran yang mudah?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun darimu." Aku tertawa, merasa begitu terluka. "Aku bodoh mengira kau akan menghargaiku untuk kerja kerasku,"

"Luhan, berhenti menjadi begitu dramatis—"

"Selamat malam, Ayah," kataku kemudian berbalik.

"Ini baru jam 7." Ayah berkata dengan marah. "Kita bahkan belum makan malam, jadi kembalilah kemari, Luhan,"

"Aku tidak lapar," kataku, dengan rasa sakit. "Apa gunanya memberi makan seorang anak yang tidak berguna seperti aku, bukankah begitu Ayah?"

"Luhan, kembali kemari!" Dia memanggil namun aku membalasnya dengan bantingan keras pintu kamarku.

Aku berteriak kemudian, dan menendang pot bunga hingga hancur.

"Aku akan kembali ke asrama besok pagi pagi sekali," janjiku pada diriku sendiri. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk tetap menjaga kewarasanku...

* * *

.

* * *

"Wow, dia sungguh tidak terduga," komentar Baekhyun sementara ia melihat dekorasi di sekitar kami. Ayahku, Dekan Universitas, memutuskan untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta bagi seluruh mahasiswa tingkat satu dan Dosen mereka di salah satu lapangan sepak bola kampus. Itu adalah acara yang cukup besar dengan set barbekyu, musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ, serta banyak _snack_ dan minuman yang bebas dipilih. Dia tidak pernah mengadakan pesta untuk mahasiswa sebelumnya dan aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa seorang seperti dia tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya.

Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. "Ini untukmu, Luhan!" serunya. "Karena nilai ujianmu yang terbaik."

Aku tidak mempercayai apa yang Baekhyun katakan sedikit pun. Mengapa dia harus mengadakan pesta untukku ketika bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan selamat atau memelukku untuk kerja kerasku siang dan malam. Tidak ada alasan baginya melakukan itu.

Aku terjebak dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing, mengobrol dengan teman sekelasku. Semua orang memberi selamat padaku namun aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sopan. Aku tidak pernah baik dalam menerima apresiasi seseorang dan satu orang yang aku pedulikan apresiasinya menolak untuk menghargaiku.

"Luhan!" Suara Ayah terdengar memanggilku. "Kemari sebentar!"

Aku mengerang, dan Baekhyun menepuk punggungku prihatin.

"Aku tidak ingin kesana..." rengekku.

"Kukira kau akan berubah pikiran jika kau berbalik dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping Ayahmu." Yixing mengedipkan mata main-main. Aku menatapnya curiga namun tetap berbalik. Seketika aku menggigil ketika mataku bertemu dengan iris coklat itu yang tersenyum begitu memesona padaku.

Aku memerah. Yixing mendorong punggungku untuk mulai berjalan menuju Ayahku dan tentu saja, Prof. Oh Sehun.

"Hey Luhan." Dia menyapa dengan ramah dan aku mengangguk kecil.

"Luhan, perhatikan sopan santunmu." Ayah mengingatkan, dan aku segera membungkuk. Sehun balas membungkuk padaku dengan senyum kagum. Kupikir gesturnya benar-benar lucu.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk ujianmu." Dia berkata dengan gembira. "Aku yakin Bapak Dekan akan sangat bangga padamu."

 _Kau hanya tidak tahu saja..._

"Tentu saja, aku melihatnya belajar siang dan malam." Ayahku menjawab sementara merangkul pundakku. "Dia adalah seorang putra sempurna yang akan siapa pun harapkan."

Aku terkejut, menganga pada Ayahku selama beberapa detik dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar-benar tulus dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Benar." Sehun berkata, otomatis mengangguk. "Seorang yang tampan dan cerdas seperti Luhan akan sangat sulit ditemukan..."

Aku menggigit bibir, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku. Sehun sungguh harus berhenti sebelum Ayah mencurigai sesuatu.

Namun sebelum Ayah bisa mengatakan apa pun lagi, seseorang memanggilnya dan dia permisi, meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Sehun. Aku lega dia pergi, dia mencekikku dengan bagaimana lengannya di bahuku serta kata-kata manisnya yang tidak pernah benar-benar dia katakan jika kami hanya berdua. Dia suka pamer pada orang-orang tentang bagaimana dia merasa diberkati memiliki seorang anak laki-laki sepertiku, yang mana aku ragu itu berasal dari perasaannya yang terdalam. Dia akan selalu tidak senang dengan prestasiku namun tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk memamerkanku pada orang-orang seperti aku adalah kuda poni berharga yang dimilikinya.

"Hey." Sehun memetik jarinya di depan wajahku. "Kau melamun."

Aku menelan ludah. "Maaf. Aku permisi," kataku dan mulai melangkah pergi darinya. Sehun tidak menghentikanku dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Aku harus menjauh dari keramaian dan dari Ayahku untuk beristirahat sejenak. Semua ini terlalu berat bagiku, aku menyadari pesta ini memanglah untukku sebagaimana yang Baekhyun katakan. Namun, kukira itu hanya upaya Ayahku untuk menunjukkan bagaimana putranya merupakan aset untuk meningkatkan reputasinya. Entah bagaimana aku merasa begitu dieksploitasi...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapter depan full hunhan dan karena rated dewasa (lagi) maka kemungkinan besar akan di apdet abis lebaran.**

 **Atau...**

 **Yah, percaya kok pembaca disini cukup bijak untuk ngga membaca cerita begituan siang siang pas puasa, yegak?**

 **Tapi kalau ada yang keberatan (meski cuma satu orang) gabakal di apdet kok.**

 **Selamat berpuasa^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	13. Apa yg kau tahan tdk bisa bertahan pt 2

_**(!)**_ _Tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah..._

* * *

 **Lesson 7**

 **What you resist does not persist (part two)**

* * *

Mengembuskan napas, aku merasa pikiranku tenang ketika aku berdiri sendirian di atap gedung yang menghadap pesta. Bisa kulihat teman-temanku tengah tertawa gembira sembari menikmati hidangan pesta di bawah sana. Ayahku tampak menikmati pesta juga, asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa anggota fakultas. Dia tampak bahagia dan itu membuatku semakin mendidih dalam kemarahan. Aku berpaling dari pemandangan itu, wajah tertawanya terpatri di kepalaku, otomatis menjadi pengingat konstan bahwa dia selalu akan menemukan kesalahan dalam diriku. Aku akan selalu tidak bahagia karena berusaha memenuhi keinginannya, namun pada akhirnya aku hanya akan selalu berakhir menjadi seperti orang bodoh...

 _Kau adalah anak Ibumu bagaimanapun..._

"Mungkin aku memang ingin jadi anaknya," gumamku dengan kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Dengan siapa kau bicara?" Sebuah suara ceria bertanya dan aku mendongak terkejut.

Sehun berdiri di depanku dengan dua gelas jus jeruk di tangannya serta senyum tampan di wajahnya.

"P-Prof. Oh." Aku tergagap, kemudian membungkuk hormat.

Dia mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya _mengapa-kau-harus-melakukan-itu_ tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Satu tangannya terulur untuk memberiku segelas jus. Jariku mengitari gelas, otomatis menyentuh jarinya. Gelas itu dingin namun tubuhku terasa begitu panas.

Mata kami bertemu dan aku merasa jariku gemetar hebat, sehingga aku bahkan mungkin tidak bisa memegang gelas dengan benar. Mata coklatnya yang berkilau berbinar dengan cerah, merefleksikan cahaya bulan di atas kami.

"Luhan..." Dia berbisik, suaranya terdengar begitu membutuhkan. Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas selama beberapa detik, kerinduan di matanya menarikku begitu dalam ke dalam ketidaksadaran. Tatapan teguhnya berbicara begitu banyak kata yang aku tahu tidak akan pernah dia ucapkan dengan bibirnya. Malam ini indah dengan sinar bulan di langit, namun semua yang bisa kulihat hanyalah dia, cahaya samar merefleksikan pesonanya yang menyihir.

Dia melangkah mendekat padaku dan aku keluar dari abstraksi. Kuharap aku tidak pernah keluar meskipun...

"Terima kasih untuk jusnya." Aku menunduk melihat lantai semen dan menarik gelas dari tangannya. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti garis itu lagi, aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku merasa begitu malu dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan di perpustakaan, dan aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Aku telah belajar sebuah pelajaran, dan tidak peduli seberapa memesonanya Sehun, aku telah selesai bermain-main dengannya.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku." Dia berkata, suaranya terdengar tidak sabar. Aku tahu dia begitu ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu, namun kami tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki kesempatan dimana kami hanya berdua setelah kejadian tidak terduga malam itu. Yang mana itu terjadi sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu.

"P-ponselku rusak," kataku pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Layarnya hancur,"

"Benarkah?" Dia bertanya tidak yakin.

"Ya," jawabku agak kesal.

"Jadi jika aku menghubungimu sekarang, itu tidak akan berdering." Dia bicara sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Begitu maksudmu?"

 _Oh, kau sialan yang memintanya..._

"YA!" Aku berteriak geram. "TELEPON AKU SEKARANG DAN TUNGGU ITU BERDERING SAMPAI KAU MENYADARI JIKA AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG!"

Dia menarik tubuhku, membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap rambutku dengan lembut sementara aku menarik napas dalam, jiwaku dipenuhi oleh aromanya. Aku tenang selama beberapa detik sampai kemudian aku bergumam. "Aku benar-benar merusak ponselku..."

"Aku percaya padamu," bisiknya pelan. "Maaf aku hanya menggodamu..."

"Jangan menggodaku." Aku menggeleng dalam pelukannya. "Tidak malam ini, kumohon..."

"Baiklah, _as you wish Baby._ " Sehun bergumam lembut, memelukku lebih erat.

 _Baby..._

Aku mendorongnya menjauh, seketika menyadari bahwa aku telah melanggar peraturanku sendiri. Aku telah menodai begitu banyak pedoman hidupku karenanya, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Aku berjalan menjauh darinya dan kembali pada pembatas atap. Kudengar dia mendesah dan aku berharap dia akan pergi, menyerah dariku. Namun tentu saja dia tidak, dan aku pun tidak bisa memintanya melakukan itu. Belum. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa apa pun hubungan yang kami miliki, aku ingin semuanya berakhir. Namun rasanya terlalu sulit mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dan aku memutuskan untuk menundanya sampai aku bisa mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian.

Dia berdiri di sampingku, melihat ke bawah pada pesta melalui _railing_. Aku tidak ingin merasa bahagia pada fakta bahwa dia tidak pergi. Kukatakan pada diriku bahwa mungkin aku hanya ingin seseorang berdiri di sampingku sehingga aku tidak merasa kesepian.

Tidak satu pun dari kami bicara. Kami hanya tetap di sana dengan bahu saling menempel dan udara damai meniup rambut kami. Musik dari pesta meledak di udara, bercampur dengan suara obrolan serta tawa orang-orang. Dan bagiku itu terlalu berisik. Aku senang berada jauh dari keramaian di sana, dan berada dekat dengan Sehun. Aku tersenyum diam-diam ketika kulit kami bersentuhan. Rasanya menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa begitu lelah. Kehangatannya meleleh kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku dan aku berharap bisa berlindung dalam pelukannya.

Namun aku sadar itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku telah membuat cukup banyak kesalahan dalam hidupku selama beberapa bulan terakhir...

"Kau tampak begitu lelah." Dia berkomentar. Tampang mencemooh otomatis terpasang di wajahku.

"Kau akan seperti ini juga jika kau punya Ayah sepertiku," kataku, tidak senang.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya melihat ke arah lapangan. Aku tahu apa yang persis dilihatnya, sama sepertiku, matanya memperhatikan Ayahku juga.

"Kelihatannya dia baik." Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Semua itu palsu," kataku pahit. "Pulang ke rumah, dia tidak bisa berhenti mengkritikku,"

"Mungkin dia merasa bersalah tentang itu." Sehun mendebat. "Itu sebabnya dia membuatkanmu pesta,"

"Dia hanya harus minta maaf jika merasa bersalah. Seperti yang dilakukan orang normal." Aku menjauhkan diri dari Sehun. "Tidak harus pamer seperti ini,"

"Dia bangga padamu," kata Sehun, mendekat kembali padaku. "Itu bagus dia ingin menunjukkanmu pada semua orang,"

"Entahlah," kataku muram. "Aku merasa seperti dia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk meningkatkan reputasinya,"

"Dia Ayahmu." Sehun membalas. "Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk memanfaatkanmu,"

"Terserah," gumamku. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pesta ini."

Sehun tertawa, namun itu tidak terdengar seperti tawa senang.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan setidaktahu berterima kasih ini," katanya, tidak suka. "Jika aku di posisimu, aku mungkin akan melompat dalam suka cita,"

"Kau tidak kenal Ayahku!" Aku berteriak padanya. "Kau tidak tahu apa pun, jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk menilaiku, Sehun..."

"Ya, kau benar." Sehun meraih tanganku dan mencengkeramnya erat. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa Ayahmu! Namun kau harus ingat bahwa kau masih memiliki seseorang yang peduli padamu, rela melakukan apa pun untukmu dan merayakan prestasimu! Tidak semua orang di dunia ini seberuntung dirimu, Luhan!"

Terkejut, aku hanya berdiri di sana, menatap ke dalam mata gelapnya yang tampak menenangkan beberapa menit lalu. Kini itu tampak begitu gelisah, wajahnya yang tampan berkerut dengan tatapan tajam ke arahku, seolah dia tengah menembakkan api ke dalam jiwaku. Namun kemudian tatapannya kembali melembut perlahan-lahan.

 _Tidak semua orang di dunia ini seberuntung dirimu..._

 _Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Sehun?_

Pandangannya sarat akan permohonan, seperti dia tengah memperingatkanku tentang sesuatu... Sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku lihat dengan mataku, sesuatu yang dia tahu dengan baik... Dia menggenggam tanganku erat, seolah dia ingin menyelamatkanku sebelum aku tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan yang akan mengacaukan jiwaku.

Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya, tidak ingin dia mengendalikanku juga. Ayahku sudah melakukannya dan itu telah menghancurkan kepercayaanku padanya. Aku tidak butuh seseorang lagi untuk mengaturku dan membuatku melakukan sesuatu sebagaimana kehendaknya.

"Maaf." Aku melangkah mundur. "Kupikir setidaknya kau mengerti perasaanku, tapi rupanya, bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini? Aku harus pergi sebelum kita berdebat lebih jauh."

Aku berbalik di atas tumitku dan hendak pergi ketika tangannya yang kuat mencengkeram bahuku, menghentikanku dari berjalan. Kurasakan tubuhnya menekan tubuhku dan lengannya mengitari pinggangku, memelukku erat dari belakang.

"Kau benar, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," bisiknya. "Tapi aku berharap bisa mengerti. Sungguh..."

Suaranya terdengar rapuh, suara yang aku kira dia tidak memilikinya. Cara bagaimana dia bicara begitu bertentangan dengan keyakinanku, dia terdengar begitu kesepian seperti dia tidak ingin aku pergi.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, dalam diam memberi tahu dia bahwa aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kemarahanku memudar dan aku tidak menginginkan apa pun selain memahami perasaan sepinya kemudian menyingkirkan itu hingga akarnya. Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak ingin lari darinya. Namun untuk saat ini, aku tidak peduli pada keinginanku sendiri ataupun masalahku. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanyalah dirinya...

Angin malam terasa menenangkan dan agak dingin, namun pelukan Sehun padaku membuatku hangat dan nyaman. Aku memutuskan untuk memberi diriku sendiri sedikit kelonggaran. Aku lelah dan Sehun tampak puas hanya dengan memelukku. Memeluk seseorang bukanlah tindakan kriminal, benar?

Dia bergumam lembut di telingaku, seketika aku merasa begitu lemah. Aku berbalik untuk memeluk dadanya dan dia segera membalas pelukanku. Sehun selalu begitu penyayang, jari-jarinya tahu benar bagaimana mengusap rambutku sementara aku mendengarkan irama detak jantungnya yang begitu aku cintai.

Aku tahu aku harus pergi, hal-hal melewati batas bisa saja terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik apabila Sehun di sekitarku. Namun aku bisa pergi hanya jika aku tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya yang nyaman...

"Hangat." Aku berbisik, kemudian mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya berat badanmu bertambah," katanya.

"L-lalu?" tanyaku, mencoba untuk merajuk. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, huh?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku senang kau tampak lebih sehat." Dia terkekeh, mencium rambutku, dan aku memerah.

"Penggoda," gumamku marah, namun kemudian tersenyum ketika kudengar suara tawanya mengisi udara bersama dengan embusan angin.

Kami bergerak perlahan untuk musik yang diputar di bawah sana. Kehilangan jejak waktu dan hanya menikmati tubuh nyaman kami yang menempel satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba musik lembut berubah menjadi semacam musik pesta, dan seketika aku tersentak dari keadaan setengah tidurku.

"Ap—"

"Ini lagu kesukaanku!" Sehun berseru, meraih pergelangan tanganku.

Dia mulai menari, menggerakkan tubuhku bersamanya sementara aku tertawa pada antusiasmenya.

"Kau mengerikan dan payah!" Dia menggoda dan aku cemberut.

"Itu karena kau terlalu cepat." Aku menusuk pinggangnya dengan jariku dan dia terkekeh. Aku tersenyum juga, setelah berminggu-minggu, akhirnya aku bahagia dan merasa lebih baik.

Dia bermain-main, membuatku berputar di bawah jari-jarinya, namun aku kehilangan pijakan sehingga aku nyaris membenturkan wajahku di lantai... Jika saja dia tidak menyelamatkanku...

"Aku menangkapmu." Dia menyeringai, memelukku dengan kuat. "Kau begitu kaku!"

"Terserah." Aku memutar mataku. "Kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat,"

"Kau tidak seburuk ini malam itu saat di klub." Dia mengedipkan matanya. "Tidak hanya membuatmu lebih berani, kurasa alkohol membuatmu menjadi penari yang lebih baik juga."

Mendengar itu, aku memerah. _Malam itu... Malam yang memulai semua ini._

"Jika saja aku tahu kau begitu buruk dalam menari." Sehun berkata sembari menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan pernah menciummu..."

"Baiklah!" Aku cemberut, mengenyahkan tangannya dari pinggangku. "Sekarang kau tahu, jadi kau tidak harus menciumku lagi..."

Dia menarikku kembali dalam pelukannya, wajahku begitu dekat dengannya dan aku tersentak karena, oh sial, sekali lagi ini dia...

"Jika aku bisa kembali pada malam itu," bisiknya, tangannya mengusap kulit pinggang di bawah pakaianku dengan perlahan. "Hanya ada satu hal yang akan kuubah. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melarikan diri... Aku akan menciummu terus menerus sampai kau tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana perasaan tanpa bibirku padamu..."

Aku tersentak dalam bibirnya, jariku meraih segenggam rambutnya sementara ciumannya menyebabkan sengatan panas yang menerobos jiwaku. Tidak ada gunanya menolak, aku benar-benar butuh belajar dan kami bahkan tidak dekat dengan kata selesai. Masih banyak ciuman yang harus dilakukan, cukup untuk kami lakukan seumur hidup. Bibir kami saling menarik satu sama lain, lembut dan sensual namun, oh begitu gila...

Kukaitkan kakiku di sekitar tubuhnya dan kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya sehingga kedua kakiku bisa melingkari pinggangnya. Kontrol diriku hancur sudah tanpa kesempatan untuk bisa diperbaiki dan ciuman kami semakin menggila. Aku memeluknya erat, tanganku menjambak rambutnya dan tubuhku menjadi begitu kacau hingga aku tidak bisa mengerti... Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah aku menjadi lemah karena keinginan, ataukah kekuatan yang mengalir di pembuluh darahku ini ditimbulkan oleh gairah diantara kami?

"Luhan." Dia berbisik di bibirku yang gemetar. "Berapa banyak kesalahan yang telah kau buat dalam hidupmu?"

"Cukup banyak sejak aku bertemu denganmu," jawabku. Aku menginginkan pria ini begitu buruk...

"Aku janji aku akan menjadi kesalahan terbaik yang pernah kau buat." Dia mengedipkan mata sebelum menciumku kembali...

Kesalahan ini kemungkinan besar akan menghancurkanku...

* * *

.

* * *

 _Aku pasti sudah gila..._ Pikirku pada diriku sendiri ketika aku duduk menggigil di tempat tidurnya. Dia di kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri sementara aku menunggunya kembali...

Setelah ciuman panas kami di atap, kami menyadari bahwa ciuman itu tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah. Kami tidak bisa mengambil risiko untuk bercumbu dimanapun di sekitar lingkungan kampus lagi, kami harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang aman dimana kami tidak akan tertangkap ataupun diinterupsi.

"Apartemenku." Sehun berbisik diantara ciuman. "Ayo pergi."

Dan aku setuju begitu saja seperti seorang anak nakal...

Namun duduk di kamar tidurnya, hati nuraniku mulai mengetuk otakku yang tidak bijak. Aku berada di kamarnya dan sudah jelas apa yang akan kami lakukan. Aku pernah berada di apartemennya sebelum ini, namun tentu saja itu berbeda dengan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. Aku belum siap, sepertinya...

Sehun adalah pria pertamaku... Aku tidak tahu apa pun segala hal tentang seks dan aku tentu membutuhkan waktu untuk mencapai tingkat keintiman itu. Aku harus bicara pada Sehun dan menjelaskan situasiku.

"Hey kau." Suaranya berbisik dan aku mendongak dari tangan gemetarku.

Dia berdiri di depanku dengan hanya kemeja putih longgar dan bokser hitam. Rambutnya tampak basah dan berantakan, mungkin dia baru saja mandi. Aroma jantannya masuk indra penciumanku dan aku ingin tahu apakah dia bisa lebih seksi lagi dari ini.

"Hei." Aku menyahut dengan lemah ketika dia bergerak mendekat sementara memegang pipiku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau terlihat begitu indah malam ini, Hannie." Dia membungkuk ke depan untuk menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya kemudian.

Aku merintih pelan, tangan gemetarku menemukan pelampiasan pada seprai. Aku meremasnya kuat hingga kusut sementara berusaha mengendalikan diriku dari kehilangan akal sehat.

"Aku bertanya-tanya seberapa puluh kali lipatnya kau akan lebih indah ketika aku berada dalam dirimu." Dia menggigil tidak sabar.

"O-oke, Sehun tunggu..." Aku berkata sementara mendorong dadanya. "Aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu."

Dia menatapku bingung. "Tentu, Baby," katanya lembut. "Apa itu?"

"I-itu...aku..." Aku tergagap. "Kau adalah c-ciuman pertamaku, Sehun..."

Mendengar itu Sehun terkejut.

"Benarkah?!" tanyanya heran.

Aku mengangguk malu, tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Dia bergumam tidak percaya. "Kau luar biasa cantik!"

"A-aku tidak." Aku duduk gelisah, meremas pakaianku sendiri. "Semua orang mengenalku sebagai si kutubuku pecundang,"

"Kalau memang begitulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang." Sehun berbisik pelan. "Maka itu adalah keberuntungan bagiku. Aku memang menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri."

Aku terkekeh. Dia sungguh tahu bagaimana membalas perkataanku, namun dengan cara yang baik.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu tentang itu," kata Sehun sembari melihat jari-jari kami yang terjalin. "Harusnya aku tidak pernah melakukan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Kau mungkin tidak ingin ciuman pertamamu dilakukan dengan orang asing _horny_ ,"

"Aku tidak menyesalinya bahkan sedikit pun," bisikku. "Kau membuatnya begitu berkesan untukku."

Dia menciumku keras dan aku kembali terperangkap oleh bibirnya. Aku telah siap untuk kehilangan diriku sendiri, namun dia menghentikan ciuman kami dan membuatku mengerang frustrasi.

"Aku harus bertanya padamu kalau begitu." Sehun berbisik. "Apa kau ingin memberikan keperawananmu padaku juga?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, karena aku begitu malu.

"Ya, tapi tidak malam ini..." gumamku.

"Ugh." Dia mengerang, memelukku erat. "Ini akan sangat melelahkan untuk mengendalikan diriku. Kau begitu tak tertahankan..."

Wajahku memerah ketika dia menariknya lebih dekat dan kembali mencium bibirku.

"Apakah setidaknya kau bersedia membiarkan aku untuk melihatmu telanjang malam ini?" tanyanya, begitu memikat.

Aku menggigit bibirku menahan erangan sementara mengatakan "Iya..." pelan, namun dia tetap mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum, menyatukan dahi kami dan tangannya bergerak ke bawah menuju dadaku. Aku begitu gugup, tidak ada yang pernah melihatku telanjang selain diriku sendiri sebelumnya, dan aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar meski Sehun begitu sabar dan berhati-hati untukku.

"Lepaskan," bisiknya. Aku mengangguk, menelan ludah kasar.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar jadi dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Itu sedikit membuatku tenang. Aku mencengkeram kerah kemejanya erat, bersamaan dengan itu kurasakan jari-jarinya melepas kancing kemejaku perlahan. Dengan lembut dia membelai kulit dadaku, kemudian meluncur turun ke perut dan berputar-putar di sekitar pusarku. Aku mencicit di bibirnya namun dia tidak menghentikan ciuman kami. Hati-hati dia melepas pakaian dari tubuhku dan membiarkannya meluncur begitu saja melewati pundakku.

Dia membiarkanku bernapas akhirnya, kepalanya menunduk mengamati dada telanjangku. Aku memerah, mengira-ngira apa yang sekiranya Sehun pikirkan tentang tubuh kurusku yang tidak menarik. Tentunya aku tidak memiliki bentuk tubuh sebagus dia. Dia akan jijik, dan mungkin juga akan menarik diri dari—

"Begitu indah." Dia berbisik, jari-jarinya gemetar ketika itu meluncur dari leher ke dadaku. Matanya memandang tubuhku lapar, mulutnya setengah terbuka ketika dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar namun aku tidak sempat memikirkan itu lebih jauh karena jari Sehun sekarang bergerak di sekitar kedua putingku, mengundang semacam perasaan memprovokasi di perutku.

Ketika akhirnya dia menjepit putingku diantara jarinya kemudian mencubitnya sedikit, aku mengerang.

"Seksi," bisiknya dan aku merasa selangkanganku bertambah keras. Aku tidak sadar lagi dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya...

Bibirnya menghancurkanku, ciumannya lembut namun membara seperti panas matahari di atas permukaan kulit pucatku ketika aku berbaring di tempat tidur. Giginya menemukan putingku, dan tidak peduli meski aku meronta dan mencengkeram rambutnya, dia terus menggigit kedua putingku. Pertama yang kanan, kemudian yang kiri. Membasahi dan menggigitnya sampai itu terasa sakit dan tegang. Dia meredakan rasa sakitnya itu kemudian dengan cara menjilatkan lidahnya sembarangan di atas gundukan kecil itu, sehingga membuat bagian tubuhku yang lain sakit karena menginginkan perhatian lidahnya juga.

Kakiku berubah menjadi jeli, kedua tangannya memijat pahaku perlahan sementara dia memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di perutku.

"Begitu keras, Baby." Dia terkekeh, mencium ereksi berpakaianku yang menonjol diantara pangkal pahaku. Aku merintih ketika dia melepas celana dari kakiku kemudian membuangnya. Mataku melebar dalam kengerian, dan aku segera meraih tangannya sebelum dia bisa melepas celana dalamku juga.

Duduk tegak, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon sementara berbisik. "Kumohon tidak..."

"Luhan, kau tahu kita sudah sampai sejauh ini," katanya lembut, meraih wajahku kemudian mencium bibirku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"A-aku tahu, aku hanya..." Aku tidak punya alasan. Sebagian dari diriku ingin dia menelanjangiku, namun di sisi lain aku juga takut pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak ada cara untuk bisa kembali dari titik itu...

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Dia bertanya sementara menatap mataku sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Aku tahu aku percaya padanya, tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku bahwa dia akan memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

"Ya," jawabku dan dia menciumku dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu buat ini mudah dan hanya lihat aku," bisiknya. "Aku janji akan membuatmu merasa baik."

Napasku terasa berat ketika dia memberikan ciuman dari bibir ke tengah dadaku kemudian ke perutku. Dia menatapku, matanya terbakar oleh gairah dan aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha menahan suaraku.

Melihat itu, dia meletakkan ibu jarinya di daguku, menarik bibirku keluar dari gigitanku.

"Jangan malu untuk membuat suara, Baby." Dia tersenyum. "Aku ingin mendengar eranganmu..."

Kepalaku terdongak ke atas untuk mengeluarkan erangan liar, merasakan jarinya di pinggang celana dalamku sementara dia terus memberikan lebih banyak ciuman pada kemaluanku yang keras.

Dengan gerakan lembut, jari-jarinya melepas celana dalam dari selangkanganku, kemaluanku yang keras muncul, membuat kontak dengan bibirnya, dan aku merintih dalam kegilaan. Dia tersentak, tampak tidak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi, namun dia cepat mengganti wajah terkejutnya dengan senyuman ketika matanya menatap tubuhku intens.

"Siapa yang tahu jika tubuhmu bahkan akan tampak lebih menggoda saat berbaring telanjang di tempat tidurku seperti ini?" godanya.

Dia mendorong bahuku dengan lembut, membuatku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dan aku menunggu tangannya yang kuat dengan sabar untuk menyentuhku kembali, mengacaukan tubuhku. Kulit telapak tangannya yang keras meninggalkan sentuhan menenangkan sekaligus menyengat dengan hasrat yang kuat di permukaan kulitku. Kemudian akhirnya mereka berhenti di pahaku dan dengan lembut melebarkan kedua kakiku, pandangannya mencairkan semua keraguanku dan menggantinya dengan emosi tunggal yang kuat...

Gairah...

"Kita akan melakukannya perlahan-lahan, Hannie," gumamnya. "Karena tubuh secantik milikmu layak dimanjakan..."

Dia memulainya dengan menekan ciuman lembut di pahaku, kakiku gemetar dan aku takut akan _cum_ hanya dengan ciumannya disana. Sebagaimana yang dia janjikan, ia perlahan-lahan menjelajahi setiap inci kulitku dengan bibirnya yang ahli. Jari-jarinya menekan pinggulku tidak sabar, matanya menatap kemaluanku yang tegak dengan kekaguman. Dia menjilat bibirnya menggoda sementara aku nyaris tidak bisa berhenti melenguh dan mengutuk, merasakan arus kegembiraan yang mengalir tajam melalui tulang belakangku.

 _"You're mine."_ Dia mengeram. _"You're fucking mine, Luhan!"_

Lidahnya menyapu tubuhku yang sensitif akhirnya, dan aku mengeluarkan erangan mencekik di tenggorokanku. Aku merasa begitu menyedihkan ketika tubuhku melengkung dan kata-kata putus asa meluncur keluar begitu saja dari lidahku tanpa seizinku...

 _"M-more..."_ Aku memohon.

"Hanya jika kau melihatku, Luhan," katanya, mempermainkan. "Lihat mataku ketika aku memberimu kenikmatan..."

Aku terengah-engah, menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah untuk melihat ke dalam matanya yang penuh gairah, dan aku tahu hasrat yang diberikan olehnya akan membuatku buta selamanya. Dia menyeringai melihat air mata putus asa di mataku, bibirnya semakin dekat dengan pusatku. Dia kemudian berhenti dan menekan ciuman lembut di ujung kemaluanku, lidahnya menjilat cairan yang keluar dari sana setelah itu. Sementara berikutnya, dia melahap kemaluanku seluruhnya tanpa peringatan dan aku menjerit dalam kegembiraan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perpaduan sensasi aneh dan menyenangkan seperti ini pada saat bersamaan. Mulut basah dan hangatnya membungkus penisku dan menghisapnya dengan keras dan nikmat.

Dia meraih pangkalnya, kemudian kepalanya bergerak naik hingga ujung, membuatku nyaris merobek seprai karena jari-jariku dengan panik meremasnya begitu keras. Tanganku kemudian berpindah mencengkeram kuat rambutnya ketika kepalanya kembali bergerak turun. Kepalaku otomatis menghapus setiap pemikiran yang tidak relevan dan menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan murni.

"Se-Sehun..." Aku merengek. Mulutnya begitu ahli. Sebelum hari ini, aku kira dia hanya seorang pencium yang baik namun ternyata, sial, rupanya dia tahu bagaimana melakukan apa pun dengan baik. Lidahnya berputar-putar di pusatku sementara erangan bergema dari tenggorokannya, menggetarkan kemaluanku yang mengancam akan meledak. Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama lagi ketika aku menatap ke dalam matanya yang membara sementara dia menelanku jauh ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Dia melepas kemaluanku dari mulutnya, kemudian membuntuti ciuman dari ujung hingga pangkal kemaluanku untuk menghisap dan menyenangkan testisku yang kini begitu keras melawan di kulitku. Aku begitu dekat dan yang aku inginkan adalah sedikit dorongan lagi untuk mencapai klimaks. Nampaknya Sehun tahu itu juga, namun dia malah memperlambat gerak tangannya dengan seringai terpampang di bibirnya.

"Tidak secepat itu." Dia terkekeh. "Apa yang membuatmu mengira aku akan sebegitu murah hati?"

"Kau tidak pernah." Aku berhasil menjawab, bahkan dengan kekacauan yang melelehkanku. Dia tertawa keras, menjulang di atasku dengan pinggulnya menggosok pinggulku, semakin menggoda ereksi panasku.

" _Fuck_ , Sehun-ah!" Aku tersentak, namun dia segera membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dada basahku menempel dengan otot keras tubuhnya, sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak sensual melawan tubuhku dengan tangannya meremas lembut rambutku. Aku menghentikan ciuman dan terengah-engah. Jari-jariku dengan panik menyambar pantatnya dan meremasnya keras-keras.

 _"Oh yess, Baby."_ Dia mengerang. "Aku suka bagaimana kau menyentuhku dengan nakal... Biarkan aku membalasnya..."

Dia mencium seluruh bagian leherku dengan lembut sementara kepalaku mendongak ke samping untuk memberinya semua akses yang dia butuhkan. Dia begitu _gentle_ , mencium dan menghisap kulitku sementara tangannya menyusuri lekuk tubuhku. Bibir bawahnya mungkin merupakan penyebab sebagian besar eranganku, karena itu menempel di kulitku lebih lama dari yang bisa aku tangani.

Aku tidak sadar ketika tanganku masuk ke dalam boksernya. Monster panas di dalam sana membakar jemariku, dan dia menggeram keras.

"Oh, Hannie, apa kau ingin menyentuhku?" Dia bertanya, terengah-engah.

"Y-ya... Aku ingin..." Kekerasannya sudah berada dalam genggamanku.

"Biarkan aku membuatnya lebih mudah untukmu." Dia berbisik, kemudian melepaskan bokser itu dari kakinya yang kuat.

Dia menjulang di hadapanku, keras dan angkuh. Dan aku merasa tenggorokanku kering. Dia mengagumkan disana juga, dan begitu diberkati, kelembaban berkilau di ujungnya dan testis yang begitu besar di bawahnya. Aku tidak percaya betapa luar biasanya dia saat telanjang, segala tentangnya adalah kesempurnaan dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi itu tanpa malu-malu.

"Apa kau hanya akan menatapnya?" Dia menyeringai menggoda.

Aku menelan ludah ketika memegang batang panas itu di tanganku, perlahan mulai memijatnya. Mataku melirik wajahnya, berharap bisa menemukan perasaan senang disana meski hanya sedikit. Dia tersentak, menyaksikan tangan kecilku yang meremas penisnya yang besar, dan itu membuatku semakin dekat dengan pelepasan. Mengetahui bahwa aku bisa memuaskannya, lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk mengambil kendali sementara aku duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Aku meraih penisku sendiri di satu tangan dan penisnya di tanganku yang lain kemudian mulai memompanya pada saat bersamaan.

"Sial, begitu nikmat, Baby." Sehun menggeram. "Ayo lakukan seperti ini..."

Dia meraih pinggangku, menarikku untuk duduk mengangkanginya, kemudian menggenggam penis kami bersama dalam satu tangan dan mulai memompanya begitu cepat hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti mengerang. Dia menangkap bibirku dengan kasar dan aku tahu itu akan membuat bibirku memar dan bengkak segera. Namun aku tidak peduli, aku tersesat dalam aroma kulit serta rambutnya... Geraman kasar dan erangannya mengalir di telingaku seperti musik yang indah sementara dia sedikit demi sedikit mengklaim jiwaku.

"Begitu berkeringat dan seksi." Dia berbisik sembari menggigit bibir bawahku. "Aku begitu ingin melihatmu seperti ini sepanjang waktu..."

Aku merintih, kuku jariku menusuk bahunya dan meluncur turun meninggalkan goresan di dadanya.

"Sehunnie!" jeritku karena dia mulai memompa kami lebih cepat. Aku kehilangan akal sehat, mataku penuh air mata dan yang kurasakan hanyalah bibir dan giginya yang menggairahkan menarikku. Dada berkeringat kami saling menempel, tanganku menggenggam wajahnya dengan lemah ketika aku membalas ciumannya.

"L-lebih cepat... Aku akan—"

"Ya, Baby." Sehun berbisik, memberi ciuman menyengat di rahangku. " _Cum_ untukku..."

Aku takut akan betapa nikmatnya perasaan ini. Itu terasa seperti pikiranku melarikan diri menuju sebuah dimensi yang belum pernah terjamah dan tidak diisi dengan apa pun selain hasrat murni. Sebuah jeritan tanpa suara lolos dari bibirku sementara kepalaku terdongak ke belakang. Kurasakan tangannya melambat di penisku namun aku tidak pernah ingin dia berhenti. Napasku masih berantakan dan hatiku bergemuruh layaknya awan gelap di langit yang membawa angin topan.

Sebuah badai kejam sedang dalam perjalanan dan akan menghancurkan apa pun yang dilewatinya...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hubungan hunhan akan bergerak perlahan-lahan. Ini belum apa-apa. So, ya. Semoga pembaca menikmati setiap tahapnya.**

 **Masih ada 20 chapter lagi—yang aslinya. Dan disini kemungkinan paling sedikit ge 35 bab-an lagi. Karena...yah, 1 bab nya paling sedikit ge 5k wc ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Oh iya yang kemaren itu 'wkwk' itu Lol (laughing out loud) atau ketawa ngakak. Tapi karena kita warga wkwkwkland /g. Tapi karena ini bahasa Indonesia dan si baekhyun disini karakternya asik, jadi kalo pake lol tuh rasanya (kalo menurut hunfabb) kayak berasa rada dingin gitu. Kayak ngakak nya tuh ngakak sarkas, gak se asik wkwkwk. Wkwkwk. Maksudnya sama aja kok.**

 **Sebenernya kemaren juga sempet mau ngebahas, tapi berasa gak penting aja. Wkwk. Eh taunya ada yang nyadar juga di ripiu. Wkwkw. SenNunna. tapi karena dia gak login jadinya gabisa aku bales. Ugh, padahal suka pengen bales ripiu kamu yang panjang loh sist.**

 **Wkwkwk**

 **Welcome to wkwk land^^**

 **Thanks for reading^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	14. Kau hnya lihat apa yg lain plih tnjukkan

**Lesson 8**

 **You only see what others choose to show**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Warning - This chapter was written while listening to some super randy and inappropriate Indian music lol.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku terbangun dengan senyum di wajahku. Rasanya seperti aku terlahir kembali pagi ini. Angin mendesir meniup tirai, membuatnya bergoyang perlahan. Tirai hijau gelap itu menutup sebagian besar jendela sehingga di dalam kamar masih agak gelap karena cahaya matahari sulit menembus dan menerangi ruangan. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang atau kapan aku tertidur tadi malam. Semua yang kuingat adalah klimaks yang mengguncang diikuti bibir menggila Sehun yang berusaha melahapku dengan tidak sabar. Aku pasti pingsan setelah itu karena aku tidak bisa mengingat apa pun yang terjadi setelahnya.

Dan kemudian, di sinilah aku sekarang, berbaring telanjang di tempat tidur Sehun. Sendirian...

 _Aneh_ , pikirku. Aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun di dalam rumah. Dari tempatku berbaring aku juga bisa melihat kamar mandi kosong. Apakah Sehun tidak di rumah? Aku bahkan tidak punya ponsel untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

Kududukkan diriku di tempat tidur, menarik selimut menutup tubuh telanjangku. Ini agak dingin bahkan meski matahari bersinar di luar sana. Aku ingin bangun dari tempat tidur namun aku terlalu nyaman menikmati tempat tidur Sehun yang lembut dan hangat sehingga membuatku merasa seperti dipeluk olehnya. Musim semi selalu membawa hal-hal menyenangkan, sudah bisa kucium aroma manis bunga yang menghiasi udara. Entah itu nyata atau kah hanya kerena aku yang terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia...

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum selebar itu." Suara _husky_ berkata dan aku memerah. Aku tidak harus mendongak untuk tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyaku, pura-pura marah.

Sehun terkekeh, berdiri di depanku sudah dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Maaf," bisiknya. "Aku ingin membangunkanmu dengan kejutan, jadi aku pergi keluar sebentar..."

"Kejutan?"

"Aku tahu ini terlambat." Sehun tersenyum, memegang sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. "Dan ulang tahunmu sudah terlewat berbulan-bulan lalu... Tapi ini, kuharap kau menyukainya..."

Dia memberiku sebuah kotak persegi panjang terbungkus kertas hadiah yang aku terima dengan ragu.

"Apa isinya?" tanyaku sementara sedikit menggoyang kotak itu, merasakan sesuatu yang padat di dalamnya.

"Itu mainan seks,"

"APA?!"

"Bercanda." Sehun terkekeh. "Bukalah..."

Aku melotot padanya sementara merobek kertas pembungkus kotak. Mataku segera melebar melihat isi di dalamnya kemudian mendorong kotak itu dengan cepat kembali pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih tapi..." gumamku. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini..."

"Kau butuh ponsel, Luhan." Sehun berkata, mengembalikan kotak itu padaku. "Bukankah ponsel lamamu rusak,"

"Tidak, ini terlalu mahal." Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa..."

"Baiklah, kau tahu apa?" Sehun bicara pelan. "Kau bisa menyimpan ini sampai kau mendapatkan yang baru. Kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku kapan pun kau mau."

Aku masih tidak yakin. Itu tidak nyaman bagiku namun aku juga tidak ingin bertindak seperti tidak tahu terima kasih. Dia sudah bangun lebih awal hanya untuk membelikanku ponsel bagaimanapun.

"O-oke..." kataku, menerima kotak ponsel darinya. Dia mencium dahiku dan memelukku erat. Sekarang aku tidak lagi butuh selimut untuk membuatku hangat.

Dengan ponsel baruku yang tersimpan aman di meja samping, kami meringkuk bersama di atas tempat tidurnya. Aku agak sedikit sadar diri karena, _well_ , aku masih sepenuhnya telanjang. Sehun telah menanggalkan celananya, menyisakan kemeja dan bokser. Ini menyenangkan hanya berpelukan dengannya tanpa membicarakan apa pun. Sehun tidak sama seperti siapa pun yang pernah kutemui. Dia membingungkan, kadang juga menyebalkan, namun aku tetap menyukainya. Kuharap dia menyukaiku juga.

Ketika dia meremasku dalam pelukan eratnya, aku mendesah merasa begitu damai dan puas. Kututup mataku, siap kembali tidur, namun aku terusik oleh suara bisikannya di telingaku.

"Luhan, kau masih di tempat tidurku..."

"Huh?" tanyaku dengan nada mengantuk.

"Sudah pagi," bisiknya, menatap mataku. "Dan kau masih di tempat tidurku... Tidak seorang pun yang pernah berada di tempat tidurku saat matahari terbit, Luhan..."

Aku menatapnya, matanya seperti lautan badai di mana setiap gelombang adalah emosi yang berbeda... Kecemasan, adorasi dan keinginan... Penderitaan tersirat di antara ombak-ombak itu juga, emosi yang tampaknya tidak ingin Sehun tunjukkan namun itu masih di sana dan aku hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana jauh lebih masifnya itu di dalam...

"Apa itu membuatmu takut?" tanyaku lembut.

"Sedikit..."

"Apa kau menginginkan aku di sini?" Karena jika dia tidak, maka...

"Setiap malam kalau bisa." Dia menjawab dan aku tersenyum sementara memerah malu.

Aku bergerak untuk mencium bibirnya. "Maka biarkan aku tinggal untuk menebus tahun-tahun yang kita lewati tanpa mencium satu sama lain," bisikku.

Kami saling melumat dan menggigit bibir untuk waktu yang lama, dan akhirnya aku berhasil melepas kemeja dari tubuhnya.

"Puaskan aku," bisiknya. "Cium aku di bibir juga bagian tubuhku yang lain..."

Aku memerah, sungguh ingin memuaskan gairahnya itu, namun tentu aku memiliki pengalaman nol dalam hal tersebut. Kumulai dengan mencium bibirnya sebisa mungkin. Sehun membiarkan aku memimpin, membuatku mengangkangi pangkuannya sementara kami dalam posisi duduk dengan aku yang terus menghisap lidahnya. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, aku membuntuti ciuman dari bibir ke rahang dan merasa begitu terharu karena ciumanku membuat dia terengah-engah. Aku menciumi lehernya dengan lembut dan sensual. Kepalanya terdongak otomatis ke atas dan aku berbisik. "Bibirmu...begitu seksi..."

Mencium dan menghisap jakunnya, aku merasakan jarinya menusuk pinggangku. Kejantanannya berkedut di balik bokser, aku tersentak merasakan itu menekan milikku sendiri. Dia meraih pantatku, menggunakannya untuk menggiling tonjolannya dan aku mengeluarkan erangan menyedihkan.

"Mmm pantatmu bergerak dengan begitu pintar, _Baby_ ," bisiknya di telingaku. Mendengarnya, aku merengek.

Ciumanku turun ke sekitar bahu sementara tangannya meremas dan memijat bongkahan pantatku. Garis merah terbentuk di sana karena kukunya yang menggaruk kulit pantatku ketika aku terus bergerak menggiling kejantanannya. Kesenangan itu berdenyut begitu hebat sehingga aku nyaris tidak menyadari keberadaan tato raksasa di punggung Sehun.

Aku menghentikan ciuman, menatap punggungnya berusaha melihat lebih jelas tato indah itu.

"Wow, serigala..." bisikku, turun dari pangkuan.

Sehun ragu namun tetap melepas tangannya dari pinggangku sementara aku bergerak ke belakangnya untuk mengagumi tato itu. Warnanya begitu memikat, hitam dan perak. Aku merasa seperti seekor serigala perkasa tengah menatap langsung ke dalam jiwaku. Dia tampak seperti makhluk buas yang sabar saat ini namun memiliki kekuatan besar yang tersimpan untuk mempertahankan diri di dalam.

"Ini begitu indah, Sehun." Aku berbisik, jariku menelusuri bagian telinga serigala.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika aku terus mengagumi karya seni indah di tubuhnya. Di bawah sentuhanku itu terasa kasar, terdapat goresan di kulit di bawah tato. Jelas ini bukan karena tatonya, lantas kenapa—

Aku tersentak.

"Sehun-ah, apa ini—"

"Ayo makan." Sehun berkata, segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengangkatku dalam pelukannya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tahu bahwa dia hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaan. Namun mungkin aku memang harus membiarkannya untuk saat ini.

.

Sehun tidak mengizinkan aku untuk memakai pakaian apa pun. Aku berusaha memakai kemeja yang dia pakai sebelumnya namun dia menyambarnya sebelum aku bisa meraih itu. Aku terus merengek, jadi akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan aku setidaknya memakai bokser.

Kami duduk di sofa, memakan pasta yang dia buat. Aku lebih banyak berpikir daripada makan sebenarnya, sepenuhnya hilang dalam pikiranku... Dia begitu membingungkan, satu titik dia berkata bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku, namun kemudian dia bersikap seolah dia begitu peduli. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan tentangku, atau maksud dari kata-katanya bahwa dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain tinggal di tempat tidurnya di pagi hari kecuali aku, apakah dia akan mengusirku begitu kami benar-benar berhubungan seks tadi malam?

Aku tenggelam begitu dalam di dalam pikiran sampai Sehun membungkuk dan mencium bibirku.

Aku tersentak sementara Sehun terkekeh bertanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu..." gumamku.

"Silakan,"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku, menatapnya penuh harap.

Dia tersenyum tampan. "Kukira itu sudah jelas,"

"T-tidak, maksudku ya, itu—aku tidak tahu..."

"Apa yang ingin coba kau katakan?" Dia terkekeh.

"K-kau bilang kau tidak menjalin hubungan." Aku memulai, gugup. "Jadi apa yang kita lakukan... Hanya untuk bersenang-senang, benar?"

Sehun menarikku mendekat sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ingat ciuman pertama kita?" Dia bertanya dan aku mengangguk malu. "Aku merasa hampir gila. Mata indahmu, bibirmu dan tawamu yang manis... Membuatku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Aku juga tidak bisa melewatkan sehari pun tanpa bertanya-tanya di mana kau berada dan akankah kita bisa bertemu kembali. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membenci diriku sendiri, berpikir mengapa aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu dari melarikan diri... Aku pergi ke klub itu setiap akhir pekan..."

"Kau melakukannya?" tanyaku. Agak terkejut ketika dia mengangguk.

"Ya, dan kau tidak pernah muncul. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dengan berkata bahwa suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menemukanmu, dan tebak?" Dia tertawa miris. "Akhirnya aku memang menemukanmu di bangku pertama kelasku. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku begitu ingin menghancurkan apa pun di sekitar kita ketika aku masuk kelas dan melihatmu duduk di bangku paling depan. Seseorang yang begitu ingin aku cium dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku lagi—adalah mahasiswaku, sehingga aku bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan. Aku berusaha membencimu dan mempermalukanmu dengan terus menghinamu, namun sial kau hanya begitu manis, begitu rapuh. Kapan pun aku melihat wajahmu jatuh dalam kesedihan, aku merasa seperti aku adalah Iblis paling mengerikan. Aku mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu dan berharap semuanya akan membaik di antara kita. Aku tahu tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Aku begitu menginginkanmu dan aku melakukan beberapa hal bodoh sampai kemudian akhirnya memilikimu di sini..."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Dia meraih daguku, membuatku kembali menghadapnya dan aku melihat senyum di wajahnya memudar perlahan.

"Jadi kapan pun kau meragukan apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak." Dia berbisik. "Ingatlah bahwa kau adalah orang pertama yang begitu aku inginkan...hingga saat ini..."

Jantungku berdetak berantakan ketika cahaya matahari menembus jendela dan menyorot wajah resahnya. Dia menarikku mendekat dan menciumku namun tidak lembut, melainkan posesif dan membuatku menggeliat merasakan ledakan gairah di antara pangkal paha. Dia berhenti kemudian, menatap mataku. Menyaksikan aku yang terengah-engah dan kelaparan untuk bibirnya.

"Makan." Dia tersenyum, menempatkan mangkuk di tanganku sementara beranjak dari sofa. Mataku mengikuti pergerakannya ketika dia menuangkan air untuk kami berdua kemudian membawanya kembali padaku.

"Apa itu satu-satunya pertanyaan yang kau punya?" Dia bertanya sembari mengedipkan mata main-main.

Aku memerah. "Hari itu saat aku tertangkap di perpustakaan," kataku, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau memilih Prof. Kim sebagai alibi. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa Prof. Kim berbohong?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun tertawa. "Menurutmu kenapa aku masih mengajar di Universitas?"

"A-aku hanya... Bagaimana dia setuju untuk berbohong?"

" _Well_ , katakanlah bahwa Prof. Kim berutang budi padaku." Sehun menyeringai. "Yah, sebenarnya dia berutang budi padaku sepanjang dia mengajar di Universitas."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Itu terdengar seperti Sehun mengancamnya.

"Sebelum kau menghakimiku." Sehun tertawa. "Prof. Kim seksimu itu bukanlah malaikat. Dia membuat banyak kesalahan. Aku hanya kebetulan di sana ketika dia melakukan salah satu kesalahannya, dan tada! Itu berguna untuk hidup!"

Aku tertawa kecil, mendengar komentar nakal Sehun.

Aku tidak mengambil kelas Prof. Kim namun samar aku ingat Baekhyun begitu tergila-gila padanya dan berkata bagaimana dia memiliki kulit coklat indah yang mengagumkan juga senyum yang begitu memikat.

Kemudian sisa sore itu dihabiskan dengan Sehun dan aku yang membicarakan hal-hal _random_ sementara berpelukan satu sama lain di sofa.

"Jadi, apa kau melakukan _workout_?" Dia bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana bermain salah satu olahraga?"

"Aku biasa bermain sepak bola dan basket," jawabku sembari memainkan jari-jariku di dadanya. "Di SMA. Dan aku tidak pernah bermain lagi sekarang,"

"Hmmm kita harus bermain bersama lain kali." Dia sumringah dan mataku berbinar.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, tapi kita harus mencari waktu yang tepat" katanya, meminta maaf. "Karena kau tahu kenapa,"

"Tidak masalah." Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama, Babe." Dia membungkuk ke depan untuk mencium bibirku. "Sekarang tunjukkan padaku seberapa kuatnya dirimu,"

"Eh?"

Sehun menarikku dari sofa menuju ke arah kamar tidurnya. Aku memerah sementara dia tertawa.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kekehnya, menusuk pipi merahku. "Lihat ke sana."

Dia menunjuk ke atas di mana terdapat tongkat terjulur yang melengkung di kedua sisinya dan terpasang pada rangka kayu.

"Apa itu batang jemuran?" tanyaku, bingung.

"Bukan bodoh." Dia terkekeh. "Itu _pull up bar_. Cobalah."

Aku menggigit bibirku gugup ketika mendekat pada batang melengkung itu.

"Kau tahu bagaimana melakukan _pull up_ 'kan?" Sehun menggoda.

"Aku tahu," gerutuku tersinggung. _Sejujurnya tidak..._

"Apa kau ingin aku membantumu menggapainya?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku bisa sendiri." Kujulurkan lidahku padanya.

Dengan tampang geli, dia mengamatiku ketika aku melompat beberapa kali untuk meraih ujung _pad_ pada bar dengan jari-jariku yang goyah. Setelah berhasil aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai berusaha mengangkat tubuhku ke atas.

Ini mungkin adalah hal paling menantang yang pernah aku lakukan sepanjang hidupku. Otot-otot lenganku terasa sakit ketika aku mengangkat tubuhku dan aku bisa merasakan jaringan tubuhku bahkan nyaris tidak bereaksi.

"Ah sial..." Aku mengutuk dengan nafas pendek sementara berusaha mengangkat tubuhku sekali lagi, dan berhasil.

"Sudah menyerah?" Dia bertanya, mengejek dan aku mengerutkan bibir jengkel.

Aku mengangkat diriku lebih tinggi lagi, melakukan percobaan kedua dan praktis aku mendengar tubuhku menangis minta tolong, memohon belas kasihan sementara aku berkeringat. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun mengejekku karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ini." Suara beratnya menggema ketika dia meraih pinggangku dengan kuat. "Lakukan apa yang aku katakan."

Aku mengangguk dan dia menyeringai mencurigakan.

"Pegang bagian tengah bar dengan kuat dan tahan selama beberapa detik," instruksinya. "Buat dirimu nyaman."

Aku memerah karena aku bisa melihat matanya bergerak naik turun di tubuhku, menatapku dengan pandangan kotor.

"Sekarang coba angkat tubuhmu." Dia bergerak lebih dekat padaku, embusan napasnya meniup perutku. "Dan jangan tergesa-gesa. Kau tidak harus melakukannya sekaligus. Mulailah perlahan dan lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa melakukannya,"

"Oke," kataku dengan suara tegang. Bergantung pada bar sesungguhnya bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih dengan Sehun yang berada begitu dekat denganku.

Dia masih memegangi pinggangku dengan kuat ketika aku mulai mengangkat tubuhku. Aku mendengus kasar dan dia berbisik. "Pelan-pelan saja... Jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu,"

"Ini begitu sulit, Sehun." Aku merengek.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu. Kau harus memberi kekuatan lebih pada tubuh bagian atasmu jika tidak, ini memang cukup sulit,"

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Aku cemberut, masih begitu keras kepala. Aku mengangkat tubuhku lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya kemudian tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di perutku.

"Se-Sehun..." bisikku namun Sehun sudah menusukkan lidahnya di pusarku dan membasahinya. Dia meraih kakiku, mengaitkan itu di bahunya sementara aku terengah-engah merasakan kejang di lenganku yang memegang batang besi serta kenikmatan yang melonjak cepat di antara pangkal paha.

Lidah Sehun terus menjilati perutku. Bersamaan dengan itu tangannya diam-diam melepas bokser dari kakiku. Aku mengerang dan memohon. "Kumohon tidak... Biarkan aku turun..." Namun dia tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu apa olahraga terbaik?" Sehun bertanya, mencurigakan.

"Apa?" balasku dengan nada tersiksa.

"Seks." Setelah mengatakan itu dia kemudian melahap penisku. Aku meratap merasakan jarinya mengarahkan kekerasanku di dalam gua basah panas mulutnya. Perasaan basah dan licin di kepala organ sensitifku membuatku merintihkan namanya sementara tangan gemetarku berusaha menahan tubuhku pada _pull up bar_ terkutuk ini. Ini begitu menakutkan, aku takut karena aku berada jauh dari lantai sekarang. Aku bisa saja kehilangan kontrol atas cengkeramanku dan terjatuh kapan pun. Namun Sehun tidak peduli dan mencium penisku lembut sementara mengeluarkan desahan senang.

" _Baby_ , kau terasa...hanya...begitu nikmat," erangnya, memberi ciuman lebih banyak. "Aku ingin menghisapmu sepanjang hari dalam posisi ini..."

Aku menggeliat dan dia susah payah menahanku dengan menekankan tangannya di punggungku.

"Jangan bergerak," perintahnya tegas sementara aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Tapi tidak perlu malu untuk membuat suara, _Love_..."

Bibir panas Sehun membungkus kemaluanku lagi, namun hanya ujungnya sehingga aku menangis menginginkan dia memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam ritme tertentu dia membuat kemaluanku masuk dan keluar dan aku merintih menyedihkan.

"Se-Sehun-ah..." bisikku. "Mulutmu terasa begitu nikmat..."

Kepalaku terasa berputar dan seluruh tubuhku gemetar namun dia tetap tidak melahap seluruh kemaluanku sehingga itu membuatku hampir gila.

Dia menyapukan lidahnya, menggoda organ sensitifku dan tubuhku terguncang oleh gairah tak terkendali sebagaimana yang aku rasakan tadi malam. Hanya saja kali ini, itu jauh lebih mendebarkan karena aku sialan begitu takut berada dalam ketinggian. Aku tidak yakin tubuhku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, telapak tanganku menjerit dan mungkin memar sebab aku menahan batang metal begitu lama sementara isapan Sehun kini berpindah ke testisku. Aku menggigil dan mengerangkan namanya kemudian dia mulai melahap kemaluanku seluruhnya dan membuatku memanfaatkan mulutnya dengan cara yang begitu bejat.

" _Fuck_!" Aku mengutuk keras. " _Fuck please_ , Sehun biarkan aku turun... Aku tidak tahan..."

Namun dia tidak sama sekali mengindahkan permohonanku, sebaliknya dia menggeram sehingga mengirimkan getaran pada penisku. Mataku otomatis melebar mengeluarkan air mata, karena sial, aku merasa seperti gemuruh kenikmatan luar biasa yang menyambar seluruh persendianku.

"A-aku dekat..." Aku memberitahunya. Dia menarik bibirnya dari penisku dengan cepat dan aku merintih dalam kefrustrasian karena dia tidak membuatku sampai. Namun tentu saja, apa lagi yang aku harapkan? Aku senang dia menurunkanku dan segera aku tersungkur dalam pelukannya. Aku sudah sangat begitu bersemangat sehingga aku bergerak untuk meraih bibirnya; menusukkan kuku tumpulku di belakang punggungnya dan mulai menggigit bibirnya dengan tidak sabar. Urgensi gairahku mempengaruhi dia dengan baik dan Sehun menggeram dalam mulutku. Dia memeluk tubuhku dan mengangkatku hati-hati sehingga tidak mengintrupsi ciuman.

Dia membawaku ke tempat tidur dan melemparku dengan kasar. Mata kelamnya memindai tubuh telanjangku dengan lapar.

"Sehun, kumohon kemari..." Aku merengek. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu..."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin menyetubuhimu begitu sialan buruk..." Dia mengeram, menjulang di atasku. "Aku ingin melakukannya sampai kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri. Ya, seburuk itu..."

"Kalau begitu lakukan," kataku, tersesat dalam kabut nafsu. "Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan dengan tubuhku..."

Sehun terkekeh. " _Oh my silly_ Han _,_ " bisiknya, memijat pahaku dan membungkuk ke arah bibirku. "Segera... Penisku akan berada dalam dirimu segera... Namun sebelum itu terjadi ada banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari..."

Berciuman dengannya selalu membuatku putus asa, tubuh kami saling menekan keras sehingga aku bisa merasakan otot-otot lengannya yang kencang. Erangan lolos dari bibirku dan perutku tergelitik dalam kesenangan. Rasanya seperti ada api yang menyala dalam tubuhku...

Ciuman lembut berubah menjadi bergairah dalam hitungan detik, lidah saling membelit dan tangan bergerak liar di punggung satu sama lain... Lenganku melingkarinya ketika ciuman kami semakin dalam, dan aku menekankan pinggulku pada tonjolannya yang sudah begitu keras. Dia mengerang dan terengah di bibirku, aku merasa begitu bangga karena aku bisa membuat gairahnya naik...

Aku sungguh tidak ingin pergi, jika dia ingin aku di tempat tidurnya setiap malam, maka mungkin aku hanya akan tetap di sana selamanya...

"Senang karena kau tidak memakai sehelai benang pun..." Dia berbisik, membuatku terkekeh.

Menyuruhku berbaring terlentang, dia mulai menciumi dagu dan setiap jengkal tubuhku. Tadi malam begitu luar biasa namun aku masih menginginkannya lagi. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, karena aku tidak pernah tertarik pada seseorang atau pun sebaliknya. Cara dia mencium dan menggigit kulitku terasa begitu menyenangkan. Lembut seperti bulu namun juga kasar sehingga mampu meninggalkan tanda merah di kulitku.

Aku terengah dan menunduk melihat ke bawah, mengagumi leher dan bahunya yang terhampar indah dan terlihat begitu seksi ketika dia melahap tubuhku dengan rakus.

"Se-Sehun..." Aku mengerang. "Kau membuatku gila..."

"Sial." Dia tersentak, kembali ke bibirku. "Katakan lebih banyak apa yang kau rasakan..."

"A-aku tidak bisa merasakan jari-jari kakiku." Aku merengek. "Bagaimana kau mencium dan menggigitku itu membuatku menggigil parah... Aku menjadi sangat keras, Sehunie..."

"Aku juga, _Baby_ ," erangnya. "Aku ingin menjilat setiap jengkal tubuh seksimu dan membawamu menuju puncak kenikmatan. Aku ingin kau menjeritkan namaku saat klimaks..."

Aku membalikkan posisi kami hingga aku di atasnya kemudian menciumnya kelaparan. Ciumanku turun menyusuri dada dan lipatan ABSnya yang kencang setelah itu.

Mengangkangi pinggangnya, aku melihat dia menjilat bibir menatap ketelanjanganku. Jarinya dengan perlahan menyusuri kulit dan berputar-putar di sekitar putingku yang menegak penuh gairah. Aku mengerang merasakan kukunya yang tumpul menusukku dengan lembut, menyalakan api di dalam diriku yang seolah tidak akan pernah padam. Pandanganku tidak mampu teralih dari tubuh sempurnanya. Itu tampak seperti dia adalah ukiran indah yang dibuat dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Dewa Yunani kini terbaring telanjang di bawahku.

Aku bergerak mundur menuju pinggulnya, membantu dia melepas bokser yang tampak terlalu ketat untuknya. Ereksinya muncul segera dengan ujung bengkak dan berdenyut. Itu terlihat begitu besar dan luar biasa seksi sehingga aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku dari bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika aku menghisapnya. Apakah dia akan mengerang sama sepertiku ketika dia menghisapku?

"Maukkan ke dalam mulutmu, _Baby_." Dia menyeringai sementara terengah.

Sejenak aku merasa ragu, menggigit bibirku dan mengulurkan ibu jariku pada ujung penisnya. Sehun menggumamkan _'fuck'_ serak dan aku memutuskan untuk melakukan lebih jauh, menjilat ujungnya yang tampak seperti kepala jamur itu dengan malu-malu dan mengingat apa yang biasa Sehun lakukan pada penisku. Aku mencium lembut seluruh batangnya dan merasa begitu senang ketika melihat Sehun mencengkeram seprai dengan dada yang naik turun. Sungguh menakjubkan melihat dia begitu menyedihkan ketika pada akhirnya aku melahap penisnya; tangannya otomatis mencengkeram rambutku sementara aku perlahan mulai menghisapnya. Dia terasa begitu lezat, cairan asin mengalir ke tenggorokanku ketika aku memberinya kenikmatan. Jemariku membelai lembut testisnya dan dia tersentak sehingga aku segera tahu bahwa aku harus menggodanya lagi di sana. Testisnya tegang di bawah cengkeramanku dan kurasakan penisnya otomatis membesar di dalam mulutku. Oh Tuhan dia begitu besar dan mulutku sekarang mulai terasa sakit. Dia begitu sabar, tidak berusaha masuk lebih dalam dan membuatku tercekik.

Kukencangkan mulutku di sekitar penisnya dan lidahku menjilatinya dengan menggila. Dia tersentak, barulah kemudian ia menyodokkan penisnya dengan keras di dalam mulutku. Aku mengerang ketika itu membentur tenggorokanku, otomatis membuat air mataku mengalir.

" _FUCK_ LUHAN!" Dia meraung. " _FUCK_ , aku tidak ingin menyakitimu tapi ini terasa begitu nikmat... Mulutmu begitu panas..."

Aku meraih pantatnya dan membantu ia memasukkan penisnya dalam mulutku dengan lembut. Sungguh menakjubkan melihat tubuhnya tenggelam dalam gairah dan aku merasa bisa menghisapnya setiap hari.

"Cukup," katanya, menarik kejantanannya keluar dari mulutku. "Kemari."

Dia menarikku duduk di atas pangkuannya kemudian mencium bibirku yang sudah sangat membengkak dengan lembut. Entah bagaimana dia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik dari melakukannya dengan kasar ketika aku yakin dia tidak bisa...

"Buat kita berdua _cum_." Dia berbisik. Aku sudah sangat lelah namun aku sudah cukup dekat dengan klimaks dan kuharap dia pun demikian. Aku mulai menggosok pantatku di atas ereksinya, menggiling semakin cepat melawan penisnya sementara penisku sendiri menekan ABS-nya yang keras.

"Aku begitu dekat..." Aku mengerang dan dia meraih kemaluanku, mencengkeramnya erat di dalam kepalan tangannya yang besar.

Aku merintih, menggiling semakin cepat. Sementara penisnya terjebak di antara pipi pantatku, kami berciuman dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia membalik posisi kami sehingga dia berada di atas dan menjepit tanganku pada permukaan tempat tidur.

"Ah, _Baby_ ," erangnya. "Kau begitu dekat namun tubuhku masih terasa sakit untukmu. Penisku berdenyut dengan gila dan itu menginginkanmu. Dia ingin merasakan lubang sempitmu yang panas dan mengisinya sampai penuh,"

"Sehun..." Aku merengek. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya..."

"Aku tahu," bisiknya berbahaya. "Kau akan sangat sempit dan aku akan sangat menikmati menumbuk setiap bagian pantatmu tanpa terkecuali..."

Dia menggiling penisnya melawan milikku lebih cepat dan aku mengerangkan namanya lagi dan lagi. Mataku berputar dalam tempurung kepalaku sementara aku merasakan diriku semakin dekat, kegelapan dan gairah dalam hati kami meleleh bersama dan membentuk sebuah ekstasi mengasyikkan sehingga aku merasa telah menemukan kepinganku yang hilang... Klimaks meledak dan aku otomatis tidak sadarkan diri, melayang di langit penuh kembang api dan menikmati keindahan sejatinya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Beberapa saat berlalu, aku masih terpesona oleh kembang api itu, membuatku tidak ingin berpijak kembali ke bumi. Kurasakan lidahnya menyapu setiap tanda di tubuhku dan aku tersenyum. Rasa ini begitu membahagiakan. Kemudian dia bergerak ke atas, menyatukan dahi kami sementara berbisik. "Aku suka membuatmu bahagia seperti ini."

Mendengarnya, aku terkikik dan dia mencuri banyak ciuman di bibirku.

"Kita harus mandi," katanya lembut. "Dan sementara kita melakukannya, kau harus membantuku dengan ini..."

Dia mengarahkan tanganku untuk meraih kejantanannya yang masih keras dan berdenyut dalam gairah. Aku tersentak, bertanya-tanya apakah aku bisa bertahan dalam putaran lain yang penuh ketertarikan seksual.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku berada di surga. Setelah akhir pekan menakjubkan itu, rasanya begitu berat untuk kembali ke asrama, namun sayangnya aku tetap harus melakukannya.

Kelas semester baru akan segera dimulai dan sebanyak aku tidak ingin keluar dari dunia mimpi, sebanyak itu pula aku tidak bisa menghindari kehidupan nyata.

Semester baru dimulai namun pekerjaan rumah dan jadwal lab belum terlalu menggila. Itu memberi Sehun dan aku, banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dan bahkan terkadang pergi keluar untuk kencan es krim. _Ice cream shop_ tua itu adalah salah satu tempat favorit kami karena tidak seorang pun dari Universitas yang pernah berkeliaran di sana. Halmoni yang bekerja di sana mengenalku sekarang dan memberi kami es krim gratis begitu sering.

Aku sempat bicara dengannya satu hari ketika aku tengah menunggu Sehun tiba. Dia seorang yang begitu hangat dan penuh perhatian ketika dia menanyakan bagaimana Sehun sekarang.

"Dia selalu kemari sejak dia masih remaja," katanya, tersenyum. "Dulu dia hanyalah anak kurus dengan gigi yang tidak rata. Luar biasa rasanya melihat dia tumbuh dan menjadi seorang pria tampan seperti itu."

Aku tertawa pada bagaimana Halmoni mendeskripsikan Sehun versi anak-anak. Kemudian aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia sama nakalnya dengan Sehun yang sekarang saat dia masih kecil.

"Anak malang itu mengalami kehidupan yang sulit." Halmoni menggelengkan kepala sementara mendesah, dan senyumku segera memudar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apa dia tidak pernah memberitahumu?" tanyanya balik dan aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kau harus tahu..." Dia bicara dengan sedih. "Ayah Sehun adalah—"

"Hei! Maaf aku terlambat." Sehun masuk dan aku mengerang. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak begitu senang melihat Sehun. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Halmoni katakan. Kenapa dengan ayah Sehun?

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Dia mengedipkan mata pada kami sebelum pergi. Sehun membungkuk padanya kemudian dengan cepat meletakkan tasnya di bangku seberang dan duduk si kursi di sampingku, mencium bibirku yang cemberut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang melihatku?" tanyanya, menunjukkan ekspresi terluka.

Aku terkekeh dan mencium bibirnya. Kurasa aku harus kembali kemari nanti untuk bicara dengan Halmoni...

* * *

.

* * *

' _Temui aku di lapangan basket. Aku memesannya hanya untuk kita hari ini di malam hari.'_

Senyum menyebar di wajahku ketika aku membaca pesan Sehun di ponsel baruku.

' _Terima kasih. Aku sungguh tidak sabar!'_ balasku sementara aku bergegas kembali ke kamar dan meletakkan tasku. Aku bisa menemukan celana basket pendek lamaku beserta kaos olahraga yang tersembunyi di suatu tempat di sudut lemari. Setelah memakai _sneaker_ merahku, cepat-cepat aku pergi ke _gym_.

"Aku sudah sampai." Aku meneleponnya.

"Wow, cepat sekali." Dia terkikik di seberang sana. "Aku akan di sana dalam lima menit. Maaf kau harus menunggu,"

"Tidak masalah. Gunakan waktumu." Aku tersenyum dan menutup sambungan.

Sementara menunggu Sehun aku mulai melakukan peregangan. Lapangan basket Universitas begitu luas. Lantainya dilapisi dengan kayu dan tinggi ring di kedua sisinya lebih dari delapan kaki. Aku belum pernah ke pertandingan Universitas namun aku tahu tim kami adalah salah satu tim terbaik di Negara ini.

"Hei." Sebuah suara berat memanggilku dan aku membeku. Aku menelan ludah dan berbalik ke arah suara. Tidak terkejut ketika menemukan Kris berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya. Dia memakai seragam basket Universitas dan aku baru ingat dia adalah anggota tim.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengabaikanku?" tanyanya main-main. Aku menggigit bibir dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Maaf..." gumamku. "Aku hanya... Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tidak nyaman,"

"Kau harus bersikap dewasa, Luhan." Kris tertawa. "Kita berdua sudah dewasa jadi kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik. Tidak harus saling menghindar."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Dengar, aku tidak pernah bermaksud melarikan diri seperti itu," kataku memohon maaf. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun katakan padamu, aku yakin dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membelaku. Tapi kenyataannya aku pergi hari itu karena... Aku suka orang lain..."

"Aku senang kau jujur tentang itu." Kris mengangguk.

"Tidak, harusnya aku jujur sejak awal." Aku menyangkal. "Aku sungguh tidak berniat menyakitimu atau membuatmu merasa tidak berharga. Kau begitu menarik dan sangat baik. Hanya saja aku sudah memiliki seseorang dalam hidupku... Seseorang yang menyayangiku..."

"Aku bahagia untukmu." Dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah begitu pengertian." Dan aku tersenyum lega.

"Kurasa semua hal yang terjadi memiliki alasan, kau tahu..." Kris mengedikkan bahu. "Aku bertemu seseorang setelah kencan kita dan aku sungguh bahagia sekarang!"

"Itu luar biasa!" Aku menepuk tanganku dengan gembira.

"Hehe yeah." Dia tersenyum malu. "Itu belum serius tapi aku sangat menyukainya, jadi kita lihat saja bagaimana nanti. Oh hei, mungkin kita bisa berkencan kapan-kapan! Kita dengan pasangan masing-masing..."

Aku ragu karena itu tidak mungkin namun aku tetap tersenyum pada Kris dan berkata. "Tentu, kita bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan,"

"Bagus." Kris tersenyum dan kemudian mengumpat saat melihat ponselnya. "Sial! Aku harus pergi sekarang juga atau aku akan terlambat,"

"Sampai jumpa nanti kalau begitu," kataku sementara tersenyum. Kris memelukku dengan satu lengannya dan menepuk punggungku. Dia menarik diri dan hendak pergi ketika tiba-tiba...

"Kris, Luhan." Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum cerah... Bahkan terlampau cerah. Bahu lebar dan dada bidangnya kini terbalut _hoodie_ longgar.

"Profesor Oh." Suara Kris goyah, mungkin karena dia ingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sehun.

"Aww maaf, apa aku menginterupsi sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada normal.

"Tidak, saya baru saja akan pergi," kata Kris tenang kemudian melambaikan tangan padaku sebelum berlari keluar.

Setelah dia pergi, atmosfer di antara kami tiba-tiba menjadi terlalu tenang. Aku tahu akulah yang harus bicara lebih dulu.

"Sehun aku bisa menjelaskannya..." Aku memulai namun Sehun memotong.

"Hai Babe." Dia tersenyum, meraih pinggangku untuk kemudian menciumku. Itu adalah ciuman normal dan aku terkejut dia tidak berteriak atau menunjukkan keposesifannya.

"Kau tampak begitu menggairahkan dengan celana pendek ini," katanya sementara menarik-narik tali pinggang celanaku. "Membuatku ingin melepasnya dari kakimu."

Aku memerah dan dia mencium seluruh wajah juga leherku.

"Oh Tuhan, aku nyaris tidak ingin bermain basket sekarang," bisiknya, mencium hidungku. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk bermain denganmu, jadi aku akan memastikan untuk melakukannya. Meski begitu, aku ingin menuntut sesi intim nanti setelah kau kepanasan dan berkeringat,"

"O-oke." Suaraku nyaris tak terdengar ketika dia kembali menciumku. Aku senang dia tidak bersikap cemburu kali ini...

* * *

.

* * *

Segalanya kembali normal antara aku dan Kris. Melihat Sehun tidak bersikap aneh, aku membiarkan diriku berkeliaran di sekitar Kris, namun tidak berarti hanya kami berdua. Aku menemukan bahwa dia berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki manis bernama Tao dari kelasku dan aku berteman dengannya juga. Aku pikir mereka pasangan yang manis dan begitu cocok satu sama lain.

Mengejutkan, Sehun tidak keberatan dan kukira mungkin dia tidak lagi ingin bersikap posesif atau kekanakan. Meski begitu dia menuntut untuk bertemu dengan frekuensi lebih sering sekarang...

' _Babe kemari, temui aku di kelas.'_ Sehun mengirim pesan satu malam.

' _Maaf Sehun, aku sudah berada dekat dengan asrama sekarang. Bisakah kita bertemu besok saja?'_ Aku mengirim pesan balik.

' _Tidak, kemari sekarang! :( aku menginginkanmu...'_ balasnya dan aku terkekeh.

' _Aku ingin tahu siapa yang sebenarnya lebih tua di antara kita berdua...'_

' _-.- kemari atau jika tidak aku akan mendatangi asramamu,'_

' _Ugh baiklah.'_ Aku mengerang. Dia seperti bayi...

.

Seperti biasa, Sehun duduk di bangkunya sementara menatap langit-langit ketika aku masuk kelas.

"Apa kau bahkan bekerja?" tanyaku menggerutu dan dia terkekeh.

"Sudah selesai," protesnya. "Dan aku ingin kau menciumku sekarang... Hari ini begitu melelahkan..."

"Aww." Aku menggoda dan berjalan ke arahnya. Duduk mengangkanginya, aku menangkup wajah Sehun di tanganku kemudian menciumnya.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. Aku tidak sadar ketika dia mengangkatku kemudian menempatkanku di atas meja karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan bibirnya sembari mengacak rambutnya. Dia menjauhkan bibirnya kemudian, menghentikan ciuman kami, dan aku merintih menyedihkan. Namun tak lama setelah itu bibirnya berpindah ke leher dan dadaku yang terbuka, melepas satu kancing kemejaku pada saat bersamaan.

"Setiap bagian tubuhmu hanya begitu menggoda untuk dicium, Luhan..." Dia mengerang, lidahnya meluncur ke bagian bawah tubuhku.

Dia membuatku membuka kakiku lebar-lebar dan membiarkannya menusukkan hidungnya pada tonjolan selangkanganku.

"Aromamu begitu nikmat..." bisiknya.

"Sehun..." rintihku, mencengkeram bahunya kuat.

Pintu kelas terbanting keras tiba-tiba dan aku terkejut. Sehun berhenti sejenak namun tidak menjauh dari selangkanganku. Bagaimana pun aku begitu takut dan nyaris pucat dalam ketakutan.

"S-siapa itu?" tanyaku, gemetar. "Sehun apa kau lihat siapa itu?"

Sehun berdiri, meraih pinggangku untuk membuatku mendekat padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak peduli," bisiknya di bibirku.

Aku mendorongnya menjauh. "Sehun seseorang melihat kita!" cicitku. "Bagaimana bisa kau setenang ini?"

"Tidak masalah untukku." Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa berlari mengejarnya untuk mencari tahu siapa dia,"

"Aku akan melakukannya," kataku sembari turun dari meja dan mengancingkan kembali kemejaku.

Aku terkejut Sehun bahkan tidak berusaha menghentikanku. Biasanya dia cukup keras kepala untuk tidak membiarkanku pergi sampai dia merasa puas. Ini aneh dan aku akan cari tahu kenapa.

Aku berlari keluar kelas dengan tas di pundakku, jantungku berdegup kencang setiap detik. Seseorang melihat kami bercumbu dan harusnya aku sudah belajar untuk tidak lagi melakukan tindakan gila seperti itu di sekitar area Universitas. Namun sekarang, aku tidak bisa hanya memarahi diriku sendiri. Aku harus menemukan siapa orang itu dan melihat apakah dia akan melapor pada Dekan lagi.

Kepalaku pasti akan lepas jika Ayahku tahu...

Yang mengejutkan dan paling menggangguku adalah bahwa Sehun tidak peduli. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti itu? Mengapa dia begitu apatis dan tidak peka?

Aku melangkah keluar gedung dan melihat sosok tinggi di kejauhan. Langit hampir gelap dan sulit untuk melihat sesuatu dengan jelas. Namun begitu aku tidak harus melihatnya dengan jelas untuk tahu siapa dia. Nama di jaket tim basket dengan huruf merah besar bisa aku baca bahkan dari jarak jauh...

Kris...

Rupanya Profesor Oh Sehun jauh lebih licik dari yang selama ini kukira...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Mohon maaf lahir batin yorobuun^^**

 **Thanks for reading^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	15. Diam tidak berarti lemah pt 1

**Lesson 9**

 **Silence is not a sign of Weakness (part one)**

* * *

Aku berdiri membeku di tempat yang sama untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tahu harusnya aku berlari mengejar Kris dan memberinya penjelasan. Namun bagaimana aku harus memulai? Aku sendiri pun bahkan tidak tahu hubungan apa yang aku miliki dengan Sehun. Tidak lupa pula Kris dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, maka ada kemungkinan besar sahabatku akan mengetahui petualanganku dengan Profesor Kimia.

Bicara tentang Profesor Kimiaku, aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah aku hanya sekedar marah biasa atau _aku-sialan-benci_ bajingan gila itu. Sehun jelas melakukan itu dengan sengaja. Semua ucapan manis dan sentuhannya hanya membuatku lengah sehingga aku tidak menaruh curiga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya. Entah bagaimana caranya menangani pria serampangan seperti dia yang tidak peduli pada apa pun selain dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sepuluh menit, aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi Kris. Tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan untuk meyakinkannya tanpa membuatnya kesal. Apa pun yang kukatakan hanya akan membuatnya semakin membenciku. Aku tahu persahabatan kami sudah kacau tanpa bisa diperbaiki dan tidak ada cara bagiku untuk bisa menyelamatkannya kembali.

Aku berjalan kembali ke asrama, memutuskan untuk mengunci diri sampai aku bisa tenang dan tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Sehun meneleponku berulang kali malam itu. Dia mengirim pesan yang memintaku untuk menjawab namun aku mengabaikannya, berusaha untuk tetap hidup setelah insiden memalukan itu. Ponselku masih berdering di kakiku ketika aku memeluk lutut di dadaku sementara tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Untungnya, Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya selama akhir pekan, sehingga aku bisa sendirian, berjuang melawan kecamuk dalam kepalaku di ruangan gelap yang terisolasi ini.

Aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengetikkan pesan pendek pada Kris sebagai upaya untuk sedikit memperbaiki situasi.

' _Maaf untuk apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kumohon jangan beri tahu siapa pun, terutama Baekhyun.'_ Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

Kris tidak membalas dan aku pun tidak berharap dia melakukannya.

Pesan lain aku kirim pada Sehun. _'Aku butuh privasi. Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri akhir pekan ini.'_

Aku mematikan ponselku segera setelah itu sehingga Sehun tidak akan bisa menelepon atau mengirimiku pesan lagi. Namun aku tahu itu tidak akan cukup untuk bisa menghindarinya, jadi aku berkemas dan meninggalkan asrama secepat mungkin.

.

Ayahku terkejut melihatku melangkah ke dalam mansion malam itu. Aku terlalu kesepian di asrama dan aku juga ingin Sehun untuk tidak mendekatiku. Maka kuputuskan untuk pulang dan bertahan menghadapi sikap Ayahku yang tidak pernah puas setiap harinya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah pulang lagi." Ayah mengejek. "Setelah apa yang terjadi terakhir kali..."

Rasa bersalah memenuhi pikiranku namun aku tidak menjawab atau membiarkan diriku terlalu memikirkannya. Aku hanya berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarku kemudian melempar tasku. Setelah berganti dengan pakaian rumah yang nyaman, aku turun, menemukan Ayahku tengah memasak di dapur. Itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak biasa dan hal itu berhasil membawa senyum di wajahku.

"Kenapa Ayah masak?" tanyaku, geli. "Di mana Soomin Noona?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk libur malam ini," kata Ayah, terdengar agak ceria. "Hari ini aku merasa berada dalam _mood_ untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda."

Aku terkekeh dan kembali bertanya. "Adakah yang bisa aku bantu?"

Ayah menugaskanku untuk membuat kentang tumbuk dan aku dengan senang hati melakukannya. Ini perubahan yang bagus, melihat Ayahku menjadi begitu damai dan tidak memaksakan kehendaknya padaku.

"Jadi bagaimana semester baru berjalan sejauh ini?" tanya Ayah santai.

"Itu bagus," gumamku. _Seorang Profesor Kimia tertentu selalu menggangguku namun apa lagi hal baru?_

"Adakah seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Ayah dan aku terkejut.

Kukira pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah _'apa kau cukup belajar?'_ atau _'apa kau menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu tepat waktu?'_. Pertanyaan ini... Aku tidak pernah mengira akan datang dan itu memukulku tepat di wajah, membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata sebab terlalu bingung untuk menjawab.

Masalah berikutnya sekarang adalah, apa yang harus kukatakan? Ya, aku ( _ **sialnya**_ ) menyukai Sehun namun dia bukanlah mahasiswa dan bukan pula dari lawan jenis. Aku akan menggali kuburanku sendiri jika aku menanggapi pertanyaan Ayah dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak ada..." Aku berhasil menjawab setelah beberapa detik.

"Kau harus menemukan gadis manis baik hati untukmu suatu hari nanti." Ayah tersenyum.

Entah bagaimana pemikiran itu membuatku mual. Aku memilih untuk masih percaya bahwa aku tertarik pada perempuan namun barangkali Sehun telah memanipulasi pilihanku akhir-akhir ini...

"Tidakkah itu akan mengganggu studi ku?" tanyaku hati-hati. Jika semua yang Ayah pedulikan adalah nilaiku, lantas mengapa dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?

"Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir sendirian," jawab Ayah pelan. "Seperti aku..."

Aku berdiri tak bergerak di sana melihat punggung Ayah yang menghadapku. Secara mental aku memukul diriku sendiri karena menjadi begitu tidak peka dan selalu berasumsi bahwa Ayah baik-baik saja meski tanpa siapa pun. Dia tentu saja tidak; dia hanya tahu cara bagaimana menyembunyikan kesedihan mendalam di hatinya. Rasa sakit tidak bisa diukur dengan seberapa banyak kau menangis... Luka di jiwa seseorang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh mereka sendiri di dalam.

Aku merasakan tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan lenganku terulur memeluk punggungnya. Ayahku mendesah, menepuk tanganku dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak sendiri." Aku terisak sedih. "Ayah punya aku..."

"Tentu saja." Ayahku tersenyum ketika berbalik kemudian memelukku.

Kenangan bisa terhapus namun emosi tetap abadi, meski saat itu aku terlalu muda untuk mengerti rasa sakit yang Ayahku alami, namun kami menghadapinya bersama-sama. Aku bisa marah padanya sebanyak yang aku inginkan namun aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mengkhianati Ayahku.

Bel pintu berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat aku dan Ayah bingung. Ini sudah cukup larut dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan siapa yang sekiranya berkunjung malam malam begini.

Aku pergi untuk membuka pintu sementara Ayah menyiapkan piring untuk makan malam. Aku tersenyum karena akhirnya aku memiliki saat-saat normal dengan Ayah setelah bertahun-tahun. Komentarnya tenyang menemukan seorang 'gadis' adalah satu-satunya hal yang menggangguku dan aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia akan bereaksi jika tahu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Aku merasa seperti perutku diaduk-aduk lagi namun aku memutuskan bahwa ini terlalu awal untuk mengkhawatirkan itu. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengeksplorasi setiap kemungkinan.

Aku membuka pintu sementara masih merenungkan kata-kata Ayah. Mataku berhenti begitu saja pada seseorang yang menunggu di balik pintu dan seketika aku mengerti mengapa aku mempertanyakan orientasi seksualku.

"Hai seksi." Sehun mengedipkan mata padaku dan aku memerah tanpa seizin otakku. Oh _fucking_ Sehun, tidak peduli seberapa jahat dan egosinya dia, dia tetaplah mahakarya indah yang selalu membuatku merasa rapuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanyaku, mendapatkan kembali pengendalian diriku dan berusaha terdengar marah.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu," kata Sehun. Ia meraih tanganku dan mendekatkan jari-jariku ke bibirnya, namun aku menarik kembali tanganku dengan cepat sebelum dia bisa menciumnya.

"Sehun, apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" Aku mendesis marahmarah padanya. "Pergi sekarang sebelum Ayahku atau aku membunuhmu!"

"Siapa di pintu, Luhan?" Suara Ayah menggema dari arah dapur.

"T-tidak ada Ayah!" Aku menyahut kemudian berbalik kembali pada Sehun. "Pergi!"

"Tidak sampai kau memberiku ciuman." Sehun begitu menjengkelkan dan aku merasa siap untuk menjambak rambutku sendiri.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk membiarkan aku sendiri akhir pekan ini!" desisku tidak senang.

"Aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya." Sehun mengedikkan bahu seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku memandang Sehun. Berusaha terlihat semarah yang aku bisa dengan tampangku yang halus. Sayangnya, Ayah muncul sebelum aku bisa berteriak memaki Sehun kemudian mengusirnya.

"Sehun!" Suara Ayahku terdengar begitu gembira. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini larut malam begini?"

"Bapak Dekan." Seringai menyebalkan Sehun dengan cepat larut dalam senyum ramah. "Saya ingin membahas beberapa rincian tentang perjalanan tur yang akan datang dengan Anda. Kita berdua sangat sibuk sepanjang minggu sehingga tidak sempat untuk membahasnya,"

"Oh, benar," kata Ayah. "Bukankah itu dua minggu lagi?"

"Ya, tepat." Sehun mengangguk. "Saya sudah membuat sketsa rincian tur dengan Profesor Kim Jongin namun saya tetap harus meminta persetujuan dari Anda,"

"Baiklah, mari masuk," kata Ayah dan Sehun mengedipkan mata padaku.

Aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat merah. Bukan, bukan merah karena merona malu melainkan karena kemarahan ekstrem yang membuatku siap untuk menyalakan api di dalam diriku dan membuat dunia terbakar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun karena keberadaan Ayah dan harus menghadapi Sehun untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Aku yakin hiburan favorit Sehun adalah menggangguku.

"Wow ada aroma yang begitu lezat!" Sehun berseru dan menggoyangkan alisnya ke arahku. "Apa Luhan memasak sesuatu yang enak?"

"Kami berdua sebenarnya." Ayahku berbinar. "Kau harus tinggal untuk makan malam,"

"Ya, dengan senang hati saya akan melakukannya." Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik hitam dari ranselnya. "Selain itu saya membawakan anggur,"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, menggertakkan gigi. "Kenapa kau membawanya?"

"Aku tidak ingin datang dengan tangan kosong." Sehun mengedikkan bahu dan aku tidak melewatkan ejekan yang ia siratkan ke arahku.

"Kau begitu bijaksana," kata Ayah penuh penghargaan. "Luhan, tolong ambilkan dua gelas anggur di lemari dapur,"

"Hanya dua?" Sehun bertanya dengan kenaifan palsu yang yang tidak aku lewatkan.

"Ya, Luhan tidak minum alkohol," kata Ayah dan aku berbalik sebelum Sehun sempat menyahut lagi. Lagipula aku tidak ingin minum, tidak dengan Sehun yang mengamatiku.

Berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan dua gelas di tangan, aku meletakkannya di depan Sehun.

"Terima kasih Luhannie," bisiknya pelan dan aku merasa kulitku merinding.

Yang tidak kuduga akan pernah aku saksikan dalam hidupku adalah Sehun dan Ayahku mabuk. Sehun dengan kebaikan hatinya membawa anggur merah, dan keduanya sudah menghabiskan satu setengah botol. Mereka adalah pemabuk terburuk yang pernah ada ketika mereka membahas topik tidak penting seperti warna rambut paling lucu yang pernah mereka lihat pada mahasiswa. Aku ( _ **menghakimi**_ ) menyaksikan mereka dalam diam, mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa ini adalah Ayahku yang sekarang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa menyadari warna hijau burung merak adalah warna rambut.

Sehun mungkin adalah yang paling buruk di antara mereka berdua. Dia juga menghabiskan makanan cukup banyak dan berkomentar. "Luhannie, biarkan aku mencium tanganmu. Kau adalah koki terbaik yang pernah ada!"

"Aku hanya membuat kentang tumbuk," bentakku padanya.

"Mmmm...itu adalah kentang tumbuk paling lezat dan paling seksi yang pernah ada!" Sehun berteriak dengan mabuk. "Sama sepertimu, Luhannie..."

Aku merengek menyedihkan dan untungnya Ayahku sudah sepenuhnya tidak sadar. Dia pasti tidak akan mengerti bagaimana Sehun melihatku dengan mata laparnya. Sehun menjilat bibirnya, menatapku tajam dan aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah lagi.

"A-aku permisi," kataku, bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur.

Sehun begitu menyebalkan dan aku ingin menghajarnya hingga menjadi bubur dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Kulihat piring kotor di wastafel dan kupikir aku bisa mencucinya. Aku tahu Soomin Noona akan mencucinya besok namun aku butuh sesuatu untuk dilakukan, sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku.

Setelah menuangkan sabun, aku mulai menggosok piring porselen itu, mencucinya satu per satu. Aku agak terganggu oleh ruang tamu yang tiba-tiba berubah tenang namun aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Aku berharap semoga dua pemabuk itu sudah pingsan.

"Hannie." Sebuah bisikan meniup telingaku sementara sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang. Aku merasakan sentakkan tajam menembus kesadaranku dan perutku terasa hangat dalam kegembiraan.

"Se-Sehun, Ayahku—"

"Dia pingsan." Sehun berbisik, mencium daun telingaku. "Hanya kau dan aku sekarang,"

"Apa memang ini rencanamu sejak awal?" tanyaku, menuduh. "Membuatnya mabuk dan kemudian mengambil keuntungan dariku?"

"Tidak juga." Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyangka Ayahmu memiliki toleransi alkohol rendah seperti itu tapi aku kira itu tidak mengherankan karena toleransi alkoholmu juga rendah. Ini turun temurun kurasa..."

"Lepaskan, Sehun." Aku merengek, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku.

"Aku ingin membuatmu mabuk suatu hari nanti." Sehun berbisik. "Kau akan menjadi begitu _horny_ dan mulut seksimu akan mengucapkan kata-kata kotor saat mabuk..."

"Sehun...kumohon berhenti..." Aku berbisik ketika tangannya masuk ke dalam kaosku dan menggerayangi dadaku dengan nakal.

"Mmmm sial..." Dia tersentak. "Kulitmu begitu lembut. Aku ingin mencium dan menandaimu sehingga ketika kau sadar; kau akan bertanya tanya kapan aku memberi _hickeys_ cantik di tubuhmu..."

"Sehun berhenti!" Aku menjerit, mendorongnya menjauh. Aku khawatir Ayahku bangun karena suaraku tapi rasa marahku lebih besar dari rasa khawatirku karena Sehun bersikap seperti seorang bajingan.

Kulihat irisnya menggelap dalam kemarahan dan aku merasa agak takut. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis ketidakpuasan sementara alisnya mengerut tidak senang. Alarm bahaya meraung di telingaku, menyuruhku melarikan diri dan kuputuskan untuk mendengarkan akal sehatku kali ini.

"A-aku ingin tidur," bisikku, terengah. "Selamat malam..."

Aku bodoh jika mengira dia akan melepasku setelah aku membuatnya marah seperti itu. Dia menekanku dengan kuat pada konter dapur, tubuh panasnya memenjarakanku, tidak membiarkanku kemana pun.

Aku tersentak ketika wajahnya bergerak mendekat dan aku begitu takut Ayahku akan melihat kami dalam posisi ini. Namun Sehun tidak peduli, sebagaimana dia tidak peduli pada apa pun dalam hidup... Kecuali jika itu berhubungan dengan menggangguku dan membuatku gila.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, Luhan," katanya dengan murka. "Kapan pun ada masalah di antara kita, kau menghilang dan mengabaikanku. Apa aku harus selalu menarikmu keluar setiap kali kau memilih melarikan diri dari pada menghadapiku seperti seorang pria?"

Aku terkejut. Mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu? Mengapa dia membuatku terdengar seperti orang tidak bertanggung jawab? Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, dia selalu berkata padaku bahwa aku adalah seorang yang hormat. Mungkin itu alkohol yang membuatnya menyuarakan sesungguhnya apa yang dia pikirkan dan hatiku sakit mengetahui dia berpikir demikian tentangku.

"Sehun, lepaskan aku..." bisikku, di ambang tangis.

Namun Sehun memiliki rencana berbeda dalam pikirannya...

"Cium aku sekarang juga." Sehun menyeringai.

Mataku melebar sementara aku menatapnya. Aku mengerti permainannya, menekanku di rumahku sendiri dan menantang keberanianku. Dia melakukannya sebab dia pikir aku akan mundur dalam penghinaan dan menerima bahwa aku adalah seorang pengecut. Bagaimana pun, Oh Sehun benar-benar tidak mengenalku sebaik itu...

Dia bergeming, siap menarik diri menjauh namun aku meraih lengannya dengan satu tangan sementara tanganku yang lain menggenggam rambutnya. Terlepas dari sentimen mendalam yang melumpuhkan situasi, ciuman itu terasa bagai listrik dan membangkitkan emosiku pada tingkat yang paling dalam. Aku mendesah, menciumnya lagi dan lagi... Melahap bibir lembutnya dengan bibir dan gigiku, menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku bukanlah seorang anak yang pengecut.

Aku ingin memilikinya dan dia harus mengerti bahwa dia hanya bisa mendominasiku jika aku yang menghendakinya...

Dia mengerang ketika aku menghentikan ciuman kemudian kami berjingkat melewati ruang tamu, tempat di mana Ayahku pingsan di sofa. Aku membawanya ke lantai atas menuju kamarku dengan tangannya menggenggam jari-jariku erat dalam ketidakabaran. Aku tahu kami berdua merasakan urgensi itu, dan kami hanya menginginkan satu sama lain tanpa peduli akal sehat. Aku meraba kejantanan di balik jinsnya yang ketat dan dia menggeram sementara menarikku ke dalam kamar. Dia menendang pintu tertutup dengan tumitnya dan untungnya itu tidak terbanting terlalu keras. Meski begitu kami juga tidak akan peduli. Bibir kami kembali menyatu dan tanganku masih meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. Apa aku sudah gila? Ya! Namun wow dia hanya begitu menggairahkan! Tidak mengherankan pemikiran tentang berhubungan dengan seorang gadis mulai menggangguku, dan semua itu karena Sehun.

Aku tidak sadar ketika tangannya meluncur turun ke pinggangku, menarikku dengan begitu posesif. Dia menggigit bibirku dengan liar, membuatku merasa begitu pusing. Segalanya yang berada di sekitarku mencair dan aku merasakan kukunya menggores kulit di balik pakaianku. Mata kami terbuka sepanjang kami bertukar cumbuan panas, kemarahan terpancar keluar dari iris kami sementara aku berusaha melawan intensitas godaan tidak wajar yang kurasakan untuknya.

Aku mendorongnya ke dinding, tidak mengerti mengapa aku begitu menginginkan pria ini. Dia bajingan. Dia memprovokasiku, dia memanipulasi pikiranku, dan dia juga mempermalukan temanku. Namun begitu aku tidak bisa menghentikan perutku dari sensasi teraduk-aduk ketika dia menciumku. Harusnya aku takut pada apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya, bagaimana jika dia menyakitiku dan fakta bahwa Ayahku berada di rumah yang sama sementara aku bercumbu dengan seorang pria menggairahkan akan menghancurkan mimpinya tentang menemukan 'gadis manis baik hati' untuk diriku...

Bisa kulihat matanya yang menggila. Dia tampak tidak mengira aku akan menciumnya begitu bergairah seperti ini ketika beberapa saat lalu aku mendorongnya pergi. Aku tahu aku sudah menang ketika merasakan erangan lembut dari bibirnya di bibirku, jari-jariku membelai rambutnya untuk memberi rangsangan.

Aku menghentikan ciuman namun tidak menarik diri. Dia pun tidak bergerak dan aku tahu aku telah membuatnya takjub.

"Aku tidak pernah belajar untuk melawan atau menghadapi seseorang, jadi ya, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk bersembunyi sampai aku merasa aku bisa memaafkanmu." Aku berkata pelan. "Karena aku begitu menyukaimu, Sehun. Aku bisa saja menciummu di depan seluruh Universitas jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak pengecut dan sepenakut sebagaimana yang kau kira. Aku harap kau bisa berhenti bersikap seolah akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas setiap omong kosong yang terjadi dan bisa menghargaiku dengan layak."

Sehun tidak bergerak, ekspresinya keras. Aku tidak yakin apakah dia tersinggung atau hanya bingung dan aku tidak membuang waktu untuk mengidentifikasi emosinya.

"Kumohon pergi," gumamku, melangkah mundur darinya. Dia tetap di sana selama beberapa detik dan aku tidak bisa melihatnya dalam kegelapan namun aku cukup yakin, dia membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarku kemudian.

Kuharap dia menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah permainan yang mudah...

* * *

.

* * *

Minggu sore, aku meninggalkan mansion untuk kembali ke asrama. Hari Sabtuku dihabiskan dengan merawat Ayahku yang mengalami sakit kepala pasca mabuk. Sehun jelas pergi pada Jumat malam setelah aku menyuruhnya pergi, dan dia tidak meneleponku atau mengirimku pesan untuk sisa akhir pekan. Aku senang untuk itu namun aku juga merasa sedih karena bersikap kasar padanya. Mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu kepada seseorang kemudian mengabaikannya tanpa perasaan bukanlah sifat alamiahku, namun Sehun sudah terlampau melewati batas.

Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sementara berjalan ke halte bus. Kuyakin Sehun tidak akan mau bicara denganku setelah bagaimana aku menolaknya pada Jumat malam. Aku berjalan perlahan dengan murung menyadari apa yang sudah kulakukan, namun aku tahu benar bahwa aku tidak menyesali keputusanku.

"Hei cantik." Sebuah suara memanggil dan aku mendongak terkejut. Aku tidak sadar aku telah sampai di halte bus dan tidak hanya itu, aku juga tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menungguku di sana layaknya seorang pangeran tampan di atas motornya.

"A-apa yang—"

"Pakai." Sehun tersenyum sementara memegang helm di depan wajahku.

Dengan gugup aku mengambil helm itu darinya dan naik ke motornya. Dia mendorong akselerator beberapa kali sebelum mengemudi ke arah berlawanan dengan asramaku. Aku tahu ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang.

Aku melihat dalam diam pepohonan yang kami lewati. Sehun juga tenang sepanjang perjalanan dan langit tampak semakin gelap. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu sampai dia berhenti di suatu tempat, karena sekarang kami berkendara melalui jalur gunung dan naik lebih jauh ke atas.

Sehun akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat terbuka di antara semak, matahari terbenam di balik ladang hijau. Kami duduk berdampingan di motornya, dalam diam menyaksikan pemandangan menenangkan di depan kami. Udara semakin dingin dan sebelum aku menggigil, lengannya melingkari tubuhku dengan tegas.

Langit sepenuhnya gelap, namun tidak satu pun dari kami bergerak, kami juga tidak bicara. Aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku sangat buruk," bisiknya, akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang damai.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menunggunya selesai menyuarakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Saat itu aku hanya bertindak seperti bajingan," katanya, menggenggam tanganku perlahan.

Aku melihat jari-jari kami yang terjalin sementara dia mencium sisi dahiku.

"A-aku hanya merasa terancam...kadang-kadang..." Dia mengaku dan aku agak terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat merenungkan mengapa seorang seperti Sehun merasa terancam karena aku. Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang tidak penting dan masih begitu naif. Sehun lebih tua, jelas jauh lebih berpengalaman, dan seorang yang harusnya merasa terancam adalah aku...bukan dia...

"Karena kau begitu menarik dan begitu luar biasa." Dia menunduk, mendekat pada bibirku. "Bagaimana jika kau memutuskan tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?"

Mendengar kata-katanya, aku tertawa dengan keras karena aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku dari berpikir betapa konyolnya dia. Dia merengut dan menggerutu.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya kesal.

"K-kadang..." kataku, masih terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau sedang bercanda atau serius..."

Sehun mengumpat pelan sementara aku tertawa dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kris menyukai orang lain," bisikku dan terkekeh saat melihat matanya melebar. "Kami hanya teman dan tidak lebih,"

"Tapi kau pergi dengannya dulu, jadi kukira—"

"Itu hanya bagian dari usahaku untuk melupakanmu." Aku menggosok hidungku dengan hidung Sehun. "Dan sebagaimana yang kau lihat, itu benar-benar tidak bekerja karena aku tidak bisa tertarik pada Kris,"

"Itu tidak bekerja karena aku menyeretmu pergi dari klub malam itu." Sehun mengejek. Aku memutar mata dan kami mendebatkan hal itu cukup lama sampai Sehun memutuskan untuk melumpuhkanku dengan menciumku berkali-kali.

Aku mengantisipasi kepahitannya tentang Kris, dan seluruh situasi agak sedikit mereda sehingga dia tidak akan mengganggu pria malang itu lagi. Sehun adalah seorang yang begitu keras kepala dan aku tahu akan bodoh bagiku untuk berpikir bahwa semuanya kembali normal karena nyatanya itu tidak. Kami tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan konvensional satu sama lain, namun kukira aku menyukai yang seperti itu...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Ngebayangin betapa imutnya Luhan pas kecil. Seorang anak manis penurut yang pasti sayang banget sama Ayahnya.**

 **Tiba-tiba kebayang tangan kecil dia meluk leher Ayah yang lagi sedih setelah di tinggal mommy di sebuah sofa dekat perapian. Ugh. Mai harteu.**

 **Dan sialnya pas udah mateng dan legit malah dirusak sama Profesor lucknut tertentu yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ugh. Mai harteu once again.**

 **Thanks for reading^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	16. Diam tidak berarti lemah pt 2

**Lesson 9**

 **Silence is not a sign of Weakness (part two)**

* * *

Aku mendesah sementara meletakkan buku-bukuku di loker. Ini adalah hari yang begitu melelahkan di universitas dan aku merasa sudah siap jatuh di tempat tidur. Sambil menguap, aku menyusun setiap buku dengan rapi dalam urutan abjad berdasarkan subjek. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, aku memiliki semacam obsesi* untuk menjaga setiap hal terstruktur sempurna, dan jujur saja itu sangat membantu karena ketika aku sedang terburu-buru aku tidak harus mengacak isi loker untuk menemukan buku yang aku butuhkan.

"Aku bisa lihat kau akan ambruk dalam beberapa detik." Sebuah suara terkekeh di belakangku.

Aku hanya menutup mata mengantuk dan berbisik. "Aku merasa seperti aku bisa tidur selama bertahun-tahun setelah ini,"

"Aww," responsnya. "Apa kau ingin aku menggendongmu kembali ke asrama?"

"Kau sungguh ingin dipecat, ya?" Aku menggelang dan berbalik.

Wajah menyeringai Sehun membawa senyum di bibirku. Hanya dengan melihatnya setelah hari panjang melelahkan cukup membuatku merasa lebih baik. Kusandarkan punggungku pada loker sementara mengagumi sosok memikatnya di depanku.

"Oke, bagaimana dengan aku membawamu ke tempat tidurku debagai gantinya?" Dia mengedipkan mata dan aku memerah.

"Ini bukan akhir pekan." Aku mengingatkan. "Aku tidak bisa keluar,"

"Kau tidak ada kelas sampai besok siang." Sehun mengedikkan bahu. _Ugh, harusnya aku tidak memberitahu dia jadwalku..._

"Aku begitu lelah." Aku memicingkan mataku padanya.

"Tidurlah sebentar kemudian temui aku di tempatku selama beberapa jam setelah itu." Sehun tersenyum tampan.

"Kenapa malam ini?" tanyaku curiga.

Dia terkekeh. "Aku ingin memasakkanmu makan malam yang lezat," katanya pelan. "Dan kemudian menelanjangimu..."

"T-tutup mulutmu," gumamku panik, mataku bergerak melihat sekitar sementara pipiku berubah merah. "Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarmu?"

"Aku suka membuatmu memerah menggemaskan seperti itu." Dia menyeringai nakal.

Untungnya tidak ada siapa pun di lorong saat ini. Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan pipiku dari terbakar begitu merah, namun aku gagal total.

Aku melotot padanya dan bertanya. "Apa yang ingin kau masak untukku?"

"Apa pun yang kau mau,"

"Aku ingin sayap ayam,"

"Siap."

Aku terkikik. "Baiklah, kukira aku bisa mampir sebentar kalau begitu...untuk sayap ayam..."

" _Cheeky_ Luhannie." Dia menggoda dan aku terkikik lagi.

Tawa kami mereda ketika kami memandang satu sama lain penuh hasrat. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sementara matanya menatapku, dan aku tahu dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menarikku dalam pelukannya kemudian menciumku...

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu." Sehun berbisik sebelum pergi.

Aku mengangguk dan menyaksikannya berjalan menjauh; mengantisipasi makan malam, yang mana aku tahu, akan lebih dari luar biasa.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hannie, apa kau ingin pergi nonton malam ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara mencicitnya.

Aku berhenti dari berusaha merapikan rambut ikalku untuk memberinya tatapan minta maaf. Jika Sehun tidak meminta lebih dulu, aku pasti akan pergi dengan Baekhyun. Barangkali mengerti makna di balik ekspresiku, senyum Baekhyun memudar, hanya menyisakan senyum sedih, dan aku merasa begitu buruk untuk itu.

Aku nyaris tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun setelah beberapa minggu terakhir sejak Sehun memonopoli sebagian besar waktu luangku.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" saranku dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab 'oke' samar.

Aku merasa begitu tidak enak hati ketika dia meninggalkan ruangan. Mengela napas, aku menegur diriku sendiri untuk menepatinya besok. Aku kembali pada cermin di depanku, melihat pakaianku yang mengerikan. Aku memakai jins ketat yang Sehun belikan dan kemeja putih lengan pendek. Kuharap Sehun tidak menertawakan selera berpakaianku yang aneh.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hai _Cutie_." Sehun menyapa setelah membuka pintu apartmennya. Aku tersenyum, perutku ingin meledak dengan kupu-kupu.

"Apa kau sempat tidur sebentar?" tanyanya sementara menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku masuk.

"Ya," jawabku berbisik, mencium bibirnya yang sudah berada dekat denganku.

"Bagus, karena kau butuh energi untuk apa yang sudah kurencanakan malam ini." Dia mengedipkan mata sementara melepas jaketku.

Aku memerah malu namun aku masih bisa membuat diriku untuk menatap Sehun. "I-itukah yang hanya ada di pikiranmu?" tanyaku menggerutu.

" _Well_ , tidak juga." Dia terkekeh, menarikku mendekat. "Aku juga memikirkanmu dengan...cara yang _non-sexual_ ,"

"Dan pikiran semacam apa kah itu?" Aku terkikik, bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu, tidak begitu yakin dia memiliki opini murni tidak berdosa tentangku.

"Aku memikirkan betapa cantiknya kau," bisiknya, mencium hidungku. "Begitu manis dan berharganya dirimu... Dan betapa aku menyukai kau berada di dekatku. Aku akan menjadi sangat egois karena menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri..."

Kupejamkan mata malu-malu ketika dia menghujani permukaan wajahku dengan ciuman.

"K-kenapa...kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu tentangku?" Aku terbata. _Mungkin hubungan yang kami miliki tidak sedangkal sebagaimana kupikir..._

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh. Aku bisa merasakan tekanan dalam suaranya.

"Ya," jawabku pelan. Dia tidak bicara untuk sesaat, hanya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku sementara bergerak malas dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku. Matanya terpejam dan aku terpesona pada bagaimana bulu matanya yang indah bergerak kemudian terbuka untuk mengungkapkan kelereng coklat berbinar yang mengancam kakiku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada diriku ketika aku seusiamu." Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Aku memiliki mata sepertimu, yang dipenuhi ribuan mimpi dan harapan. Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk mempertahankannya sampai kemudian aku terpaksa untuk melepasnya pergi..."

"Sehun..." Aku berbisik, tanganku mengusap pipinya perlahan.

"Aku ingin memberimu segala hal yang tidak pernah bisa kumiliki." Dia melanjutkan. "Aku tahu kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku begitu plin-plan dan tidak bisa mengambil keputusan; Aku khawatir, Luhan. Aku mendapat mimpi buruk di mana aku sendirian tanpa seorang pun yang menginginkanku, dan aku merasa cukup dengan itu. Aku tidak ingin mimpi buruk itu kembali..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jelas, sebab aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang kehidupan personal Sehun. Aku hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang pria nakal penuh godaan dan jahat kadang-kadang, dan aku tahu harusnya aku tidak menghakimi Sehun dari apa yang kulihat padanya sejauh ini...

Kepribadiannya tentu lebih dalam dari yang kutahu dan bodoh bila aku menganggap bahwa dia tidak memiliki kelemahan. Bagaimana pun, dia mungkin begitu rapuh di dalam dan barangkali aku bahkan tidak pernah menyadarinya...

"Omong-omong, mari untuk tidak membicarakan sesuatu yang membosankan." Sehun tersenyum, mengacak rambutku dengan sayang. "Kuharap kau siap untuk menyantap sayap ayam paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada!"

"Tentu!" jawabku penuh semangat. "Tapi aku tinggal malam ini hanya untuk memakan apa pun yang kau buat,"

"Kau anak kecil nakal sialan." Sehun tertawa ketika ia mengejarku di sekitar ruangan.

Suara tawanya yang menggema dan memantul di dinding apartemen adalah suara terindah yang pernah ada. Dan ketika dia menangkapku dalam pelukannya, aku tahu betapa aku mensyukuri getar suara juga seluruh eksistensinya.

Kami duduk di meja kotatsu pendek yang nyaman dengan kaki berada dalam mantel di bawah sehingga jari-jari kaki kami yang dingin dihangatkan oleh penghangat di sana. Sehun dengan nakal menjebak kakiku diantara kakinya sementara dia menuangkan cairan keemasan pada gelas tinggi.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sampanye," kata Sehun, menyerahkan gelas itu padaku, "Kuharap kau suka."

Rupanya aku memang begitu menyukai anggur manis itu. Sehun terkekeh ketika aku meminta gelas kedua. "Pelan-pelan, _Tiger_. Kita bahkan belum mulai makan."

Segera dia mengeluarkan sayap ayam yang ditunggu-tunggu bersama beberapa ayam tumis dan salada. Aku bertepuk tangan dengan gembira ketika dia menempatkan semua makanan beraroma lezat itu di atas meja.

"Ini, makanlah." Dia tersenyum meletakkan salah satu sayap ayam di piringku dan aku tidak harus diberitahu dua kali untuk segera memakannya...

Sementara aku menyantap daging lezat itu, dia menyiapkan salada untuk kumakan. Dia begitu memanjakanku dan itu adalah perasaan terbaik di dunia. Menyantap sayap ayam tidak mudah, membuatku meninggalkan saus pedas manis lezat itu di sekitar bibirku. Sehun tertawa melihat wajahku yang kotor dan aku merengut padanya namun tidak berhenti makan. Ini sungguh salah satu sayap ayam paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku makan.

"Makanmu sangat berantakan." Dia terkekeh, mengusapkan ibu jarinya di bawah bibirku kemudian sambil menatap mataku dia menjilat ibu jarinya itu.

Wajahku memerah sementara menggenggam tulang ayam di tanganku. "Maaf, aku begitu ceroboh," bisikku ketika tangannya bergerak di sekitar leher dan bahuku.

"Mmm...kau orang ceroboh yang seksi..." Dia mengerang, mencium leherku. Bibirnya menempel dengan lembut di kulitku membuatku tersentak dan menggigil.

"K-kau tidak makan?" tanyaku, gemetar ketika tangannya melingkari tubuhku.

"Aku sedang melakukannya sekarang." Sehun mendengus dan menangkap bibirku. Tangannya dengan lembut memeluk kepalaku sementara dia membaringkanku di lantai perlahan.

Aku gemetar karena alasan yang aku juga tidak tahu. Itu tidak seperti ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman dengannya, namun barangkali hasrat pada saat ini terlalu intens untuk mengisi dalam cangkang mungil tubuhku. Dia mengerang dan terengah, menyusuri ciuman dari bibir hingga ke rahangku. Aku bisa merasakan tanda kemerahan muncul di kulitku namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya mendesah gembira ketika dia melahap kembali bibirku, begitu berhati-hati menggigit dan menghisap setiap bagiannya...

"Jika kau terasa begitu lezat setiap waktu," bisiknya, jari-jarinya bermain di atas puting yang tertutup pakaianku. "Aku akan lebih dari senang untuk mengacaukanmu setiap hari seperti ini..."

Makanan di atas meja sepenuhnya terlupakan, Sehun melepas kancing kemejaku kemudian bibirnya menciumi dadaku. Jarinya mencengkram pinggangku erat dan kukunya menekan kulitku sementara aku terengah seolah tengah berjuang untuk bernapas.

"Oh, kau sangat _horny_ hari ini, bukan?" Dia menggoda dan aku tersadar.

Aku sangat-sangat _horny_ ; tidak diragukan lagi. Aku tahu dia bisa merasakan betapa aku membutuhkannya dari cara bagaimana aku menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya.

"Lihat dirimu." Dia menyeringai. "Gemetar saat aku menyentuhmu dan mengerang hanya dengan sedikit ciumanku di kulitmu..."

Dia mencium pipiku dan aku merengek. Masih berpakaian lengkap, aku berusaha melepas pakaiannya namun dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dengan cepat kemudian menekannya pada lantai sebelum aku bisa menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Sayangnya bagimu, aku seorang sadis." Dia menyeringai nakal. "Dan meski pun aku lebih _horny_ darimu, malam ini aku akan melakukannya perlahan-lahan..."

"Tidak..." Aku berbisik dengan mata yang memohon belas kasihan. Sehun meraih botol sampanye di meja dan membawanya ke bibirku.

"Ini, minum sedikit..." perintahnya. Aku menjilat bibirku sebelum memasukkan bibir botol ke dalam mulutku sembari melihat matanya yang berkilau menatap bagaimana aku meneguk minuman lezat itu.

Dia menarik botol dan menggabungkan bibirnya dengan bibirku, lidahnya segera masuk ke dalam mulutku mencicipi minuman berbuih itu yang mendesis di lidahku. Aku marasa kepalaku menjadi lebih ringan, ciumannya membuatku hancur lebih dari yang bisa sekedar alkohol manis lakukan.

Kegugupanku berubah perlahan menjadi kegembiraan ketika kata-kata keluar dari mulutku. "Hanya dengan memikirkan ciumanmu sudah bisa membuatku gila... Tolong aku kumohon..."

"Sial." Dia mengutuk sementara ciumannya di bibirku lebih keras dan aku menyukainya karena aku tahu aku akan mengingat rasa sakit manis ini di kemudian hari.

Lantai keras terasa tidak nyaman untukku, jadi aku mendorong bahunya. Dia berhenti menghisap tulang selangkaku dan menatapku penuh tanya.

"Bisakah kita pindah ke tempat tidur?" tanyaku pelan dan dia tersenyum nakal.

Kami tersandung di tempat tidurnya, berciuman keras dan ceroboh dengan botol sampanye yang masih tercengkeram erat di tangannya.

"Oh, _slutty_ cantikku tersayang." Dia berbisik, menekan tubuhku. "Kau selalu berhasil membuatku begitu bergairah, aku ingin melanggar semua peraturan hanya agar aku memilikimu di sini di tempat tidurku..."

"Sehun-ah, sentuh aku kumohon!" rengekku.

Dia terkekeh lembut, meletakkan botol sampanye di meja samping tempat tidur. "Aku punya rencana yang lebih baik..."

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur empuk sementara dia melepas kemeja dari tubuhku kemudian melemparnya.

"Ah, kau sengaja pakai ini, 'kan?" gumamnya mencium pahaku yang terekspose di bagian yang robek pada _ripped jeans_ -ku. Dia tidak membuang lebih banyak waktu untuk menggodaku dan segera menarik jins ketat itu dari kakiku sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Aku keras dan basah, frustrasi karena dia masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Lepaskan... Aku ingin melihatmu telanjang." Aku berbisik dan dia menggigit bibirnya kemudian menarik kaosnya melewati kepalanya. Aku melihat otot-otot kerasnya yang kuat tercetak indah di dada dan perutnya. Celana trainingnya sudah menampakkan dengan jelas kekerasannya, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia mengenakan sesuatu di dalam.

"Celanaku akan kulepas nanti," katanya dengan nakal. "Jadi jangan terus menatapnya seperti itu. Aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku setelah ini..."

Denyut nadiku meningkat ketika dia meraih kembali botol sampanye, bertanya-tanya apa yang kini tengah berputar dalam pikiran sadisnya...

"Aku ingin mabuk dengan tubuhmu." Sehun berbisik dan aku bergidik karena oh sial, itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

Dia menumpahkan cairan sampanye itu perlahan di dadaku dan bibir penuhnya menghisap cairan dingin itu dengan haus. Aku menggigil merasakan cairan sampanye menyelimuti puting sensitifku yang begitu menginginkan Sehun untuk melahapnya.

"Aku sungguh menyukai tubuh vernal panasmu." Sehun mengerang. "Begitu responsif... Kau hampir _cum_ ketika aku bahkan belum memasukkan penismu ke dalam mulutku..."

Dia menuang sampanye pada pusarku dan aku tersentak merasakan dingin menusuk kulitku. Lidah hangatnya meredakan sensasi dingin itu dengan cepat dan aku mengerang untuk jilatannya yang membuat perutku terasa hangat.

Dia mendekat pada penisku kemudian, yang menjerit menginginkan perhatiannya. Namun rupanya dia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain di pikirannya ketika dia membalikkan tubuhku. Dia menumpahkan dan menghisap alkohol di lengkungan punggungku yang membusur setiap kali dia memberikan gigitan menyakitkan di sana. Ini adalah sensasi luar biasa melebihi apa pun yang pernah kurasakan. Sampanye yang dingin dan lidah panas Sehun serta bibirnya yang lembut adalah kombinasi sempurna... Kelembaban, aroma manis sampanye dan sengatan obsesif gigitannya di kulitku... Itu hanya begitu brilian dalam cara paling liar dengan semua sensasi yang kurasakan berpusat padanya.

"Cantik sekali, Luhan," geramnya, jarinya menggerayangi bokongku. "Pantatmu begitu indah... Kau ditakdirkan untuk disetubuhi dengan keras dan dalam! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku dan tidak menyetubuhimu seperti orang gila sekarang..."

"Sehun, kumohon..." Aku merengek, takut padanya. Namun aku bahkan mungkin lebih takut pada diriku sendiri. Saat ini aku begitu keras, penisku yang kaku menempel pada tempat tidur, dan aku menggiling seprai berusaha membuat gesekan. Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan terengah melihat pantatku bergerak menggoda di depan matanya.

"Aku akan mencicipimu, Luhan..." Dia berbisik dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud... Hingga beberapa detik kemudian dia menekan wajahnya di antara pipi pantatku.

Aku meraung dan kukira mungkin tetangga bisa mendengar suara tangisku. Aku tidak peduli meski pun. Ini adalah sensasi paling panas yang pernah kuarasakan. Sehun menuang sampanye perlahan di atas kerutanku dan aku berkedut dalam kegembiraan. Lidahnya menggoda lubang basahku dengan gerakan merayap lembut, membuatku tersentak hebat. Aku merasa seperti dia adalah seekor binatang kelaparan yang tengah melahapku, menimbulkan dorongan liar dan gairah yang menggoncang dalam tubuhku. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, sensasi dingin dan panas bersatu padu, membuatku merasakan dekadensi paling kotor yang mengancam bola salju membungkus tubuhku di dalamnya.

"Sehun aku mau..." Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Tenggorokkanku tercekik kenikmatan luar biasa ketika kurasakan tubuhku dibalik.

Aku mendapat kembali kesadaranku, kegembiraanku nyaris tidak tertampung ketika Sehun membungkuk begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

"Aku ingin meledak di dalam dirimu," desisnya penuh ancaman. "Begitu dalam dan penuh sampai cairanku menetes keluar dari lubangmu karena kau tidak bisa menampungnya, kemudian aku akan menyetubuhimu lagi dan lagi..."

"Ohh." Aku merengek, tanganku menyusup ke dalam celana trainingnya dan meraih kejantanannya.

"Ya _Baby_ , lakukan itu." Sehun menggeram. "Aku ingin _cum_ di seluruh tubuhmu..."

Aku berusaha mengocok kejantanannya secepat mungkin, otot-ototnya yang keras menjebakku dalam pelukannya dan senyum mengejeknya berfokus pada wajah berkeringatku serta mataku yang berair.

"Kau begitu menggemaskan," renungnya. "Begitu polos... Aku ingin tahu apa kau akan tetap sama ketika aku menyetubuhimu tanpa ampun..."

Dia membiarkanku mengocok kejantanannya sesaat namun dia begitu sulit untuk dipuaskan dan itu membuatku merasa jengkel. Dia hanya terkekeh kemudian bergerak turun, menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku untuk menjilat batangku yang panas dan siap meledak. Dan itu tidak bertahan bahkan semenit pun setelah dia merangsangku di bawah sana.

Rasanya seperti binatang buas terlepas dalam diriku dan aku tahu dia kelaparan, menginginkan kesenangan dan rasa sakit adiktif yang menggoncang setiap fragmen kecil gairah dalam eksistensiku.

"Luhannie..." Sehun berbisik di telingaku. Kacau dan mabuk, aku mengerang dan meringkuk lebih dekat dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau ingin lebih banyak sayap ayam?" Dia bertanya penuh Kasih sayang. "Maaf aku begitu kelaparan untuk tubuhmu sehingga aku malah mencabulimu lebih dulu..."

"T-tidak apa-apa..." Aku memerah dan mengangguk, mulai berpikir tentang bagaimana dia mampu membangkitkan setiap bagian dari diriku. Membuatku menyadari bahwa jika dia meninggalkanku, secara emosional dan mental aku akan kacau. Ini adalah badai emosi, seluruh bagian diriku kini tengah berkonflik sebab rasa yang dibangkitkannya, setiap firasat melintasi pikiranku, ketidakyakinan dan ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari. Namun rasanya aku berani dan akan bersedia mengambil risiko apa pun demi dirinya.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Untuk ke depannya barangkali ada yang bakal gak suka sama karakter Luhan di sini. Dia naif banget, bodoh, ngeselin, mau aja ngelakuin apapun demi Sehun padahal bangsta itu gak ngasih kejelasan samsek buat hubungan mereka. Ugh!**

 **Yah, cukup bijak aja deh buat milih cerita dengan karakter tokoh yang sesuai sama selera kamu sehingga kamu gak harus repot ninggalin komentar yang kurang menyenangkan di cerita yang kamu gak suka. Yekan.**

 **Asli gada niat buat apdet malam ini, tapi seseorang tertentu yang posting suara desahan dan body berkeringat gak pake bajunya sore tadi bikin mikir 'satu jam cukup kali ya buat edit sol' mengingat ini uda selesai dari kemaren dan tinggal luangin waktu buat ngeditnya. Hehe**

 **Thanks for reading^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	17. Jangan selalu percaya nalurimu pt 1

**Lesson 10**

 **Don't always trust your instincts**

* * *

Aku merengek ketika ponselku mulai berbunyi. Tidur nyenyakku terganggu dan aku jelas tidak senang dengan itu. Dengan mata setengah tertutup, aku melihat ID si penelepon.

Baekhyun...

"Apa?" tanyaku, menjawab panggilan sembari mengerang.

"Luhan, di mana kau?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar khawatir. "Kau pergi semalaman dan bahkan tidak menjawab panggilanku!"

"Tenanglah, Baek." Aku menguap. "Aku baik-baik saja... Aku hanya menginap di...tempat temanku..."

"Teman..." kata Baekhyun, serius. "Tentu saja, kau sekarang punya teman baru yang lebih dekat denganmu,"

"Tidak seperti itu..." Aku mengela napas.

"Kau bahkan tidak merasa perlu repot-repot memberi tahuku bahwa kau menginap di tempat _teman_ mu itu," sentak Baekhyun. "Dan di sini aku terjaga sepanjang malam sambil bertanya-tanya apa kau baik-baik saja!"

Aku mengerang, masih sangat mengantuk, dan suara pekikan Baekhyun sungguh sangat mengganggu. Aku menginap di tempat Sehun, lantas kenapa? Apa masalahnya? Aku orang dewasa dan aku bisa lakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan.

Meski begitu aku tidak berteriak atau melawan Baekhyun karena aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih marah dan dia tidak akan berhenti berteriak di telingaku.

"Maafkan aku," kataku, setengah hati. "Aku tidak berniat untuk menginap, tapi aku begitu lelah, jadi aku berakhir dengan ketiduran di sini."

Kudengar embusan napas Baekhyun di sisi lain dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke asrama hari ini?" Ia bertanya, kemarahannya mereda. "Kau juga ada kelas dalam dua jam,"

"Aku akan ke sana dan aku akan menemuimu sebelum kelasku dimulai," kataku, dan setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan.

Aku mengembuskan napas, mataku sepenuhnya terbuka dan rasa kantukku menghilang karena teriakan Baekhyun. Mengucek mata, aku melihat ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Kosong.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Aku termenung sesaat kemudian meraih kembali ponselku untuk melihat jam.

 _11:30..._

Aku tidak pernah bangun setelat ini dalam hidupku. Tidak mengherankan sekarang aku sendirian di tempat tidur Sehun. Dia pasti sudah pergi ke Universitas sejak pagi...dan aku melewatkannya...

Ingatan dari apa yang terjadi tadi malam melintas di pikiranku, membuatku memerah. Sehun telah membantuku menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuhku yang aku bahkan tidak tahu itu bisa merangsangku.

Aku menekan hidungku pada bantal, menghirup aroma rambut dan keringatnya... Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tanganku dari membelai seprai lembut sembari membayangkan dia berbaring di sampingku. Dia tidur telanjang tadi malam dan begitu pula aku, namun tubuh panasnya membuatku merasa hangat sepanjang malam.

Aku bisa menghirup aromanya di mana-mana, di tempat tidur, di tubuhku dan di pakaian yang dia tinggalkan di tepi tempat tidur. Aromanya begitu surgawi; bukan aroma _cologne_ yang dia pakai, melainkan aroma alami tubuhnya yang ingin aku tanam jauh ke dalam setiap sel tubuhku. Sudah pasti ini feromonnya yang memicu detak jantungku menjadi lebih cepat dan membuatku menggesek seprai sementara membayangkan bibirnya di tubuhku. Aku berkeringat perlahan kemudian menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangku dan mulai menggoda penisku yang mengeras dengan ujung jariku. Sulit untuk tidak menyentuh diriku sendiri ketika pikiran dan jiwaku begitu dikuasai oleh Sehun dan bayangannya.

"Sehun kumohon..." Aku merintih seolah Sehun berada di sini, menyentuh dan memberiku kenikmatan. Dengan lembut jari-jariku memijat pahaku sendiri, membayangkan dia yang melakukannya sembari menciumku dengan penuh gairah. Kemudian jariku berpindah, tergelincir di antara pangkal pahaku dan berputar-putar di sekitar kerutan lubangku yang semalam ia jilat dan lahap dengan begitu lapar. Hanya dengan mengingat momen itu sudah cukup untuk membuat punggungku melengkung. Perasaan basah lidahnya tertanam kuat dalam kesadaranku...

"Ah, aku berharap kau bisa melihatku sekarang, Sehun-ah..." erangku, tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu melintasi pikiranku. Namun memang akan sangat menakjubkan jika dia menyaksikanku dalam keadaan seperti ini, putus asa menginginkan tubuhnya untuk membuat kontak dengan tubuhku. Aku memutuskan untuk berbelas kasih pada diriku sendiri pada akhirnya dengan meraih penisku dan mulai memompanya.

Jiwaku mencapai kesenangan yang tinggi lagi hanya dengan ingatan akan mulutnya yang menyelimuti penisku dan menelan ledakkanku. Dia akan menjilati bibirnya setelah aku sampai kemudian mendengus, berkata betapa baiknya aku terasa. Dia akan membiarkan aku merasakan cairanku juga, ketika kami berciuman dengan lidah yang menari bersama dalam kegilaan. Dan aku akan menjadi keras lagi...

"Se-Sehun! Aku dekat..." Aku merintih, tubuhku dihantam begitu banyak kenikmatan. Duduk berlutut di atas tempat tidur, aku meremas kuat pakaian Sehun dalam genggaman satu tanganku, menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya yang tertinggal di sana. Dan tubuhku menegang, kocokkan satu tanganku yang lain pada penisku semakin menguat, berusaha keras mengejar klimaks dengan gambar Sehun dan fitur menggairahkannya yang memenuhi visiku.

"Sehun!" Aku menjerit, ejakulasi panjang dan kuat. Tanganku diselimuti cairan putih dan wajahku masih menempel pada pakaian Sehun. Aku jatuh kemudian pada tanganku yang lengket sementara keluar dari histeria gairah liar yang tidak ingin menyusut...

Menarik napas, aku menunduk melihat tubuhku yang berkeringat dengan dada naik turun terengah-engah. Oh Tuhan, aku merasa menjadi seperti semacam monster. Aku tidak bisa bahkan mengendalikan diriku sendiri ketika bayangan berdosa Sehun menyelimutiku.

Aku merasa begitu menyedihkan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sekiranya akan Sehun pikirkan jika dia melihatku dengan putus asa menyentuh diriku sendiri sembari menghirup aroma pakaiannya.

"Luhan..." Sebuah suara serak berbisik dan rupanya aku tidak harus menunggu terlalu lama untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

Dengan perlahan dan ketakutan aku menoleh melihat ke arah suara berasal. Benar saja, Sehun tengah berdiri dekat pintu, menatapku dengan tenang, sementara aku berlutut di tempat tidur dengan tangan di selimuti cum dan tubuh berkeringat pasca orgasme.

"Se-Sehun...a-aku hanya—" Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Kau tampak kotor," bisik Sehun dengan suara serak yang sama. "Biarkan aku membantu untuk membersihkanmu..."

Aku menelan ludah karena itu tidak terdengar bagus...

Sehun melangkah ke dalam ruangan, membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan kemudian melemparnya menjauh. Lutut goyahku entah bagaimana masih mampu menopang tubuhku untuk berdiri tegak di lantai ketika ia melepas celananya dan berdiri di depanku hanya dengan celana dalam.

"K-kenapa kau melepas pakaianmu?" tanyaku, menunduk sementara dia melangkah lebih dekat padaku.

"Supaya aku bisa mandi denganmu," bisik Sehun, menangkup wajahku.

Dia menciumku lembut dan perlahan, detak jantungku yang menggila mengaburkan setiap suara di sekitarku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa mendengarnya, apakah dia tahu seberapa parahnya aku terpikat padanya... Baiklah, kurasa dia sudah tahu itu sekarang setelah melihatku menyentuh diriku sendiri sambil mengerangkan namanya...

Aku tersentak keras ketika dia menggendongku dalam pelukannya. Dengan terampil dia membawaku ke kamar mandi, kakiku yang lemah ditempatkan di atas lantai dengan dia yang mencengkeram tubuhku erat-erat menempel pada tubuhnya sepanjang waktu. Aku meraup bibirnya dan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya tepat setelah air hangat meredakan ketegangan tubuhku.

Dengan lembut Sehun menggosokkan sabun di kulitku, membersihkanku tanpa menginterupsi ciuman. Aku mengerang di bibirnya sementara merasakan gejolak di perutku. Tangannya menangkup organ diantara pangkal pahaku kemudian, menggodanya yang kembali mengeras dengan sabun. Aku mengambil sedikit sabun di tubuhku kemudian mulai memijat dada dan bahunya. Bibir bawahnya bergetar, keningnya menempel di keningku sementara dia membelaiku dengan hati-hati.

"Sial, berbaliklah." Dia menggeram, dengan tangannya yang kuat membalikkan tubuhku dengan mudah.

Punggungku menekan dadanya sementara jari-jarinya mencubit putingku dan penis kerasnya menusuk celah diantara kedua kakiku. Aku merintih ketika dia menahan pinggangku dengan kuat kemudian mendorong penisnya melalui kakiku hingga itu menyembul keluar diantara celah selangkanganku.

"Ah sial," bisiknya tepat di telingaku. "Kau membuatku sialan keras hanya dengan bayangan erotismu di tempat tidurku... Mencium pakaianku sementara masturbasi seperti binatang di musim kawin..."

Aku malu. Sehun melihat semua yang kulakukan dan aku bahkan tidak sadar dia di sana.

"Eranganmu begitu indah." Sehun menggeram. "Dan setiap kali kau mengerangkan namaku dengan bibir kotormu, aku menjadi semakin keras!"

Aku meraba kepala bengkak kejantanannya yang terjepit oleh selangkanganku dan membelai organ sensitif itu. Sehun menggeram dalam ekstasi, menggigit kulit leherku dan menyebarkan rasa sakit nikmat ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku menjerit karena dia mulai bergerak di tanganku sehingga kejantanannya menumbuk testisku dari bawah...

"Sehun!" Aku mencicit, tubuhku tersungkur ke depan dan aku menopangnya dengan tangan goyahku yang menempel pada dinding basah di hadapanku. Aku menjadi sangat keras lagi, merasakan penisnya bergerak di celah selangkanganku dengan tubuhnya yang terus menghantamku. Itu sakit saat pinggulnya yang kuat membentur pantatku namun aku tidak ingin dia berhenti, tidak bahkan meski gerakkannya semakin menggila...

"Oh _Babe_." Dia mengerang. "Oh sial, pantatmu begitu kencang! Saat kau melihatku dengan mata _puppy_ inosen itu, yang kuinginkan hanya menumbukmu sepanjang malam... Melahapmu seluruhnya hingga kau merobek seprai tempat tidurku..."

"Sehunnie!" Aku menangis ketika dia meraih penisku dan mulai memompanya.

"Sial Luhan." Sehun memekik. "Aku akan mengisi penuh lubangmu dengan _cum_...segera..."

Aku mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya siang itu dan Sehun menyusul beberapa detik setelahnya, melemparku ke lautan dengan ombak liar. Aku nyaris jatuh jika saja lengan kuat Sehun tidak menahan dadaku. Dia menyandarkanku di tubuhnya kemudian. Napas berantakannya meniup telingaku dan ciuman lembutnya menghujani pipiku.

Dia memutarku kembali menghadapnya dan menciumku tidak sabar sebelum berbisik. "Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Jangan pernah menyentuh dirimu sendiri di depanku. Aku nyaris menyetubuhimu sekarang juga,"

"Kenapa nyaris?" tanyaku muram. _Apa yang menghentikannya dari mengambil kepolosanku?_

"Aku ingin menikmati waktuku bersamamu," jawabnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud, namun aku tidak menuntut kejelasan lebih jauh dan hanya membiarkannya menciumku sebanyak yang dia inginkan.

Kami berhasil membersihkan diri akhirnya. Sehun membungkusku dengan handuk kemudian tertawa melihatku.

"Kau tampak begitu imut!" kekehnya, mengerudungkan handuk di kepalaku. Aku meringis namun tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika Sehun menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Tunggu di sini," katanya, mendudukkanku di kursi di samping lemari. Dia membuka lemari dan mulai mencari pakaian. Mengeratkan handuk yang membungkus tubuhku, aku menyaksikannya yang membungkuk ke depan dan menatap tubuhnya yang mengagumkan. Itu masih tampak luar biasa bahkan dilihat dari belakang... Bahu lebar, pinggang ramping dan pantat kencang beserta kaki panjang yang kuat.

"Ini," katanya, menyerahkan kaos dan bokser longgar.

Dengan malu-malu aku berdiri dari kursi dan menjatuhkan handuk yang menutupi tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan tatapan penuh nafsunya yang menatap ketelanjanganku. Dia bersenandung penuh apresiasi dan aku memerah sementara menarik kaos melewati kepalaku.

Setelah berpakaian, aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan dia membungkuk untuk mencium keningku.

"Tunggu di sini," katanya. "Aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu."

Aku mengangguk dan melihat dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan masih telanjang. Aku memekik pelan dalam kegembiraan sementara meringkuk di balik selimut hangat tempat tidurnya yang beraroma sama seperti dia. Mataku memberat kembali dan aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika aku mulai tertidur. Ejakulasi dua kali siang ini pasti cukup menguras energiku...

.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur kembali, namun ketika membuka mata, di luar jendela langit sudah mulai gelap. Butuh beberapa menit bagiku untuk menyadari fakta bahwa itu sudah sore dan ketika aku sadar, aku sepenuhnya terjaga dan duduk tegak di tempat tidur.

"Sial!" Aku mengumpat, turun dari tempat tidur. Kuraih ponselku untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

 _4:30..._

Sial, aku melewatkan kelasku! Aku mengerang sementara duduk si tempat tidur dengan kepala menunduk. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku semakin tidak acuh dari hari ke hari?

Aku merengek memikirkan akan betapa kesalnya Baekhyun. Aku sudah berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan menemuinya sebelum kelasku tapi aku malah tertidur seperti orang mati.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah Sehun yang meninggalkanku di tempat tidur untuk mengambil makanan. Aku melangkah keluar kamar mencari Sehun di dapur dan ruang tamu. Kosong...

Dia pasti kembali ke Universitas setelah melihatku tertidur. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah kelas Sehun yang harusnya aku hadiri tadi siang.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan akan minta maaf karena ketiduran seperti itu juga karena melewatkan kelasnya. Aku membunuh waktu dengan berlatih di _pull up bar_ dan senang melihat kemampuanku semakin baik. Aku menimbang apakah aku harus menunjukkannya pada Sehun, namun kemudian aku berpikir dia pasti akan melakukan apa yang dia lakukan terakhir kali saat aku berada di _pull up bar_. Aku tidak ingin ambil risiko...

Setelah beberapa saat, aku kelelahan, jadi aku mengambil air di dapur dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. Mataku melihat ke sekitar ruangan dan menemukan beberapa surat tergeletak dekat pintu. Aku berjalan mendekat, menyadari bahwa itu barangkali surat yang disisipkan tukang pos melalui bawah pintu. Beberapa diantaranya adalah dari Universitas, kebanyakan menyangkut tunjangan pekerja, tagihan dan hal-hal semacam itu. Aku mengacak sembarangan surat-surat itu sampai sebuah kartu pos coklat tipis muncul.

"Wow..." bisikku, membolak-balik kartu pos di tanganku. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama. Biasanya Kakekku yang mengirimnya pada kami dari waktu ke waktu. Saat aku mengunjungi Beijing beberapa tahun lalu, aku mengajarinya bagaimana cara mengirim _email_ sehingga dia berhenti mengirimkan kartu pos penuh warna itu. Aku terkekeh mengingat Ayahku yang mengeluh tentang bagaimana dia mendapat 100 _email_ satu hari karena Kakek yang tidak mau berhenti menulis surat padanya.

Kartu pos di tanganku tampak berbeda dari yang selalu Kakek kirim, itu tidak bergambar kota terkenal atau sebuah monumen... Melainkan bangunan putih yang dikelilingi pepohonan dan sebuah papan tertancap di tanah, tepat di depannya tertulis _'HOME SWEET HOME'_ dan di bawahnya tulisan dengan huruf kecil berwarna pudar adalah; 'Panti Jompo'.

Panti jompo... Orang-orang biasanya mengirim orang tua mereka ke tempat ini, yang mana menurutku itu adalah kekejian total. Apa hubungan Sehun dengan tempat seperti ini? Sehun tidak pernah berbicara tentang anggota keluarganya dan aku bertanya-tanya apa itu ide bagus jika aku pergi diam-diam ke sana.

Meski kartu pos ini tepat di depanku, itu tidak berarti aku bisa membukanya dan membaca isinya. Namun tidak ada salahnya juga jika aku melakukan itu.

Aku membukanya dan isinya tidaklah banyak, namun sedikit kata yang tertulis di sana cukup membuatku bingung.

' _Ayahmu sakit. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Mohon kunjungi dia. DAN MOHON UNTUK TIDAK MENGABAIKAN SURAT INI.'_

Ayah... Ayah Sehun... Dia terjebak di sebuah panti jompo sementara Sehun baik-baik saja menjalani hidupnya di sini. Entah bagaimana aku merasa begitu marah pada Sehun namun kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak bisa menghakiminya secepat itu. Aku tidak tahu cerita dari sudut pandangnya dan aku sungguh ingin tahu...

Aku masuk terlalu jauh dan itu bahkan belum cukup. Aku ingin hanya membiarkannya, membiarkan Sehun menangani masalahnya sendiri. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu ingin ikut campur masalah orang lain, namun entah bagaimana ini... Aku tidak bisa biarkan. Aku meletakkan surat-surat lain di atas meja kopi dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan kartu pos di ranselku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan itu, namun barangkali aku akan memikirkannya nanti.

Tepat ketika aku berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, aku melihat Sehun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia membawa bungkusan di tangan yang beraroma seperti roti manis dan segar yang lezat. Aku memekik gembira dan dia tersenyum melihat antusiasku. Perutku membuat suara yang beresonansi dengan pekikanku dan aku tahu aku harus mengisinya segera.

Sehun terkekeh, mengisyaratkanku untuk lebih dekat.

"Apa yang kau bawa untukku?" Aku bertanya namun dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Pertama, aku butuh ciuman," tuntutnya, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku tidak mau menciummu?" Aku menggerutu.

"Nah, maka kau akan mendapat surat tertulis dari Ayahmu." Sehun menyeringai kejam. "Karena jangan lupa, kau melewatkan kelasku hari ini dan aku adalah seorang Dosen yang sangat ketat,"

"Itu sangat tidak adil," kataku, menyilang tanganku dengan geram.

"Ini tidak adil." Sehun tertawa. "Untuk mahasiswa lain... Untukmu, aku siap melepasmu dari masalah hanya dengan satu ciuman."

Aku masih merajuk namun kemudian perutku meraung keras menunjukkan bahwa aku harus menyerah karena aku sangat membutuhkan makanan. Aku belum makan apa pun sepanjang hari...

" _Fine_." Aku melotot padanya. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan menarikku lebih dekat.

Percikan di matanya cukup membuatku kehilangan diriku dalam perangkapnya. Tangannya yang kasar menyusuri rambut, pipi dan daguku dengan lembut sementara dia melahap bibirku seolah dia belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Setiap ciumannya menuntut, membuatku sulit bernapas, namun aku hanya ingin memberikan semuanya yang dia minta.

"Oke, sekarang mari kita beri makan perut imutmu yang rakus," bisik Sehun.

"Tidak, mari terus berciuman..." bisikku dan kami hanya kehilangan jejak waktu...lagi...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Oh, Luhannie...**

 **-,-**

 **.**

 **520!**


	18. Jangan selalu percaya nalurimu pt 2

**Lesson 10**

 **Don't always trust your instincts (part two)**

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya, semua yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah kartu pos yang kudapat dari apartemen Sehun. Aku bukan seorang yang selalu penasaran masalah orang lain, namun entah bagaimana kali ini aku begitu ingin tahu. Jika Ayah Sehun benar-benar berada di ranjang kematiannya, harusnya aku memberitahu Sehun tentang surat itu sehingga ia bisa pergi mengunjungi Ayahnya. Namun Sehun tampak mengabaikan surat-surat itu dengan sengaja dan memang tidak ingin bertemu Ayahnya.

Sangat disayangkan dia mengabaikannya seperti itu. Hubungan Sehun dengan Ayahnya pasti tidak baik, karena jika tidak mengapa Sehun tidak pernah mengunjungi Ayahnya sendiri? Rasa penasaranku berkembang dari hari ke hari dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan mengambil risiko. Aku akan mencari tahu sedikit agar aku bisa tenang.

"Kau idiot, kembalilah Luhan." Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri ketika aku menaiki bus yang membawaku ke panti jompo. Namun aku perlu tahu, Sehun adalah semacam misteri dan aku ingin mengungkap rahasianya setidaknya meski sedikit. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Ayahnya, dari mana asal usulnya. Aku tahu ini sangat berisiko sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan tinggal di sana terlalu lama.

Aku sampai di sebuah tempat yang terlihat sama persis dengan gambar di kartu pos, hanya saja bangunannya tampak lebih tua sekarang. Aku berdebat dengan diriku sendiri selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya memasuki vila. Seorang wanita berwajah tidak ramah duduk di belakang meja resepsionis dan menatapku curiga.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nak?" Dia bertanya dengan tegas.

"Ummm..." Pikiranku kosong selama beberapa detik namun kemudian aku berkata. "A-aku kemari untuk menemui Ayahku,"

"Nama belakangnya?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Oh," gumamku dan ketidakyakinannya perlahan memudar.

"Kau putra Tuan Oh?" Dia berkata sementara membuka buku registrasi di depannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Se-Sehun..." gumamku pelan sehingga dia harus menajamkan pendengarannya untuk bisa mendengarku.

"Oh Sehun," katanya dengan keras sementara menuliskan namaku. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Ayahmu,"

"Aku lebih mirip dengan ibuku," kataku dan dia tampaknya mempercayai kebohonganku.

"Aku perlu bukti." Namun tidak semudah itu.

Gelisah, kuremas tali ranselku dan merasakan dunia di sekelilingku menyempit. Begitu sulit untuk bernapas, namun kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa jika aku sudah sampai sejauh ini, maka aku tidak bisa mundur tanpa mengetahui kebenaran.

 _Lari, Luhan!_ Naluriku berkata padaku namun aku bersikeras. Aku ingat masih memiliki kartu pos yang kuambil dari apartemen Sehun dan aku mengubek tasku untuk menemukannya. Aku meletakkannya di depan wanita itu, dia melihatnya beberapa saat sebelum meletakkan itu di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjunginya sekali pun selama bertahun-tahun?" Dia bertanya dengan tidak simpatik.

 _Bertahun-tahun?!_ Berapa lama Sehun tidak mengunjungi Ayahnya?

"Dia menanyakanmu setiap hari." Tatapan tajam wanita itu menusukku. "Kau sungguh tidak berperasaan,"

"M-maaf..." gumamku. Wow ini lebih serius dari yang kupikir...

"Ikuti aku," katanya singkat. Aku berjalan di belakangnya dengan kepala menunduk.

Dia membawaku ke sebuah ruang _infirmary_ di mana pasien beristirahat di balik ceruk bertirai. Kami berjalan hingga sampai di salah satu kamar pribadi di ujung jalur yang aku duga disediakan untuk pasien kritis. Wanita resepsionis membuka pintu untuk mengungkapkan seorang pria tua terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kabel melintang di sekitar tubuhnya serta wajah tertutupi masker oksigen.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu dengannya." Wanita itu berkata dan aku membungkuk terima kasih padanya.

 _Ayah Sehun_... pikirku. Ini sangat aneh. Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Bagaimanapun, pria tua di depanku tidak dalam kondisi baik dan aku merasa buruk. Suara bip lambat dari monitor detak jantung cukup menyedihkan terdengar dan aku tahu itu sangat lemah. Dia mungkin tengah menunggu Sehun untuk berkunjung terakhir kalinya sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia...

"Tunggulah..." bisikku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada cara untukku membawa Sehun menemui Ayahnya...

"Dia tidak akan hidup cukup lama." Sebuah suara bicara di belakangku dan aku berbalik. Seorang wanita dengan mata besar dan rambut pendek berdiri dekat kusen pintu, mengenakan jas putih dan stetoskop di lehernya. Nametag-nya tertulis Dr. Amber.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lemah. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan embusan emosi aneh dalam diriku seolah itu Ayahku sendiri... yang terbaring di ranjang kematian...

Aku menggigil, memalingkan wajah dari Ayah Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalaku sehingga aku bisa menyingkirkan pikiran konyol itu.

"Sirosis hati," kata Dr. Amber dengan tenang, memeriksa denyut nadi pasien. "Dia menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam alkohol, hampir secara harfiah."

Aku mengangguk gemetar. Sepertinya Ayah Sehun telah mengalami siksaan ekstrem dalam hidupnya.

"Sangat disayangkan kau tidak bisa mengunjunginya lebih awal." Dia berkata dengan suara yang sedikit menusuk. "Aku tahu dia bukanlah Ayah yang baik untukmu, mengingat tahun-tahun penuh siksaan yang kau lalui... Tapi bagaimana pun dia tetaplah Ayahmu..."

Siksaan? Siksaan macam apa? Selama berapa tahun? Bagaimana Sehun bisa terlepas dari itu? Aku memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam pikiranku namun aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyuarakannya keras-keras. Aku hanya akan membongkar penyamaranku jika aku tidak mengendalikan mulutku.

"B-bagaimana Anda tahu tentang itu?" Aku bertanya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Dia yang mengatakannya padaku," jawab Dokter Amber sedih. "Beberapa cerita mengerikannya membuatku membenci dia juga, tapi pada akhirnya, aku tahu dia sudah menyesali apa yang dia lakukan,"

"Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh?" tanyaku, agak marah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasakan kemarahan ini; Mungkin ini karena Sehun...

"Tolong jangan marah." Dokter Amber berkata pelan. "Dia sudah berada hampir di akhir hidupnya, jadi kuharap kau bisa menyingkirkan kemarahanmu dan bisa bersamanya di saat-saat terakhirnya."

 _Aku bahkan bukan putranya,_ kataku dalam hati. Aku menarik napas dalam dan memutuskan akan memberitahu Sehun apa yang sudah kulakukan. Namun yang lebih penting dari itu, aku harus meyakinkan dia untuk menemui Ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir," jawabku pelan. "Aku akan kembali,"

"Baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama," kata Dokter dengan tenang. "Aku akan menemuimu di luar."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali melihat Ayah Sehun. _Aku akan membawanya padamu_ , aku berkata dalam pikiranku namun aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa melakukan itu.

Melangkah keluar ruang _infirmary_ , aku hanya bisa menatap lantai sementara pikiranku tertutupi oleh gagasan tentang bagaimana cara agar Sehun mengunjungi Ayahnya yang tengah sekarat. Aku tahu itu bukan urusanku dan kemungkinannya Sehun akan sangat marah padaku. Namun aku harus tetap melakukannya. Tidak peduli seperti apa hubungan mereka di masa lalu, Sehun harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berdamai dengan Ayahnya.

"Halo, aku kemari untuk menemui Ayahku." Sebuah suara familier berkata dan aku membeku di langkahku.

Perlahan aku mendongak dari lantai dan tentu saja, Sehun berdiri di depan meja resepsionis.

 _Sial, aku benar-benar akan mati_! Pikirku.

"Apa nama belakangmu?" Resepsionis bertanya, kurasakan tubuhku gemetar. Dunia berputar terlalu cepat di sekitarku dan aku pikir aku akan pingsan karena panik.

"Oh." Sehun menjawab tidak acuh. "Namaku Oh Sehun. Nama Ayahku Oh Sanghun."

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun tahu bahwa aku berada di sini; Aku tidak ingin dia tahu dengan cara seperti ini. Oh sial, dia akan sangat marah. Aku harus melarikan diri, bersembunyi atau menghilang saat ini juga!

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya resepsionis dengan ragu. "Karena jika ya maka Ayahmu memiliki dua putra dengan nama yang sama...dan salah satunya masih berada di dalam,"

"P-permisi..." kataku pada Dokter Amber yang mengangguk dengan ekspresi bingung ketika aku berlari ke dalam toilet terdekat.

"Sial sial sial!" Aku mengumpat sementara bersembunyi dalam salah satu bilik dan menguncinya. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha membuat diriku untuk tetap tenang dan berpikir. Aku tahu Sehun akan bertemu Dokter Amber di depan dan dia akan terkejut. Kemudian dia akan menunjuk toilet tempat aku saat ini bersembunyi dan Sehun akan datang mencariku. Aku tahu aku akan mati jika aku tidak menemukan cara untuk lari dari tempat ini...

Aku mengambil beberapa tisu toilet untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir turun seperti air terjun di dahiku.

"Berpikir, kau idiot!" Aku mengetuk otakku dan melihat sekitar mencari jalan keluar.

JENDELA! Aku nyaris menjerit keras ketika melihat jendela kecil di atas dudukan toilet. Itu akan sulit namun aku akan mencoba keluar lewat sana. Aku telah mengambil risiko yang begitu besar sehingga satu lagi keputusan bodoh tidak akan menyakitiku. Lagipula aku sudah berada di kesialan paling sial saat ini...

Aku menutup tutup toilet kemudian naik ke atasnya. Jendela itu sedikit agak lebih tinggi dari tinggiku namun aku melompat beberapa kali untuk meraih bingkai jendela dan berhasil mengangkat tubuhku. _Pull up bar_ sial itu pasti sudah membantu membangun kekuatan lenganku. Aku menoleh ke belakang pada pintu toilet dengan takut untuk memastikan tidak ada yang masuk. Sementara ini aku aman namun itu tidak akan lama. Aku harus cepat.

Pantatku terjebak di jendela kecil itu dan aku merintih, berusaha membebaskan diri. Untungnya aku bisa mendorong penutup kaca sehingga melepaskan pantatku dari perangkapnya. Aku adalah seorang yang takut ketinggian, payah dalam panjat tebing, panjat tali atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan manjat memanjat... Aku adalah seorang yang tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ceroboh dan nekat seperti ini...

Namun aku telah sampai sejauh ini... Ini saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pecundang di masa lalu.

Ketika kakiku menginjak tanah, aku berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupku, tidak lagi melihat ke belakang bahkan sekalipun...

* * *

.

* * *

Hari berikutnya...

Setiap langkahku terasa seperti aku berjalan di atas es tipis. Aku bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan tentang apa yang kulakukan di hari sebelumnya.

 _Itu adalah hal paling nekat yang pernah kulakukan_... Aku menegur diriku sendiri.

Beruntung aku bisa keluar sebelum Sehun bisa melihatku, jika tidak segalanya akan hancur berantakan. Sehun adalah seorang yang sangat tertutup bagaimanapun, dia tidak memiliki satu pun foto keluarga di apartemennya dan dia bahkan tidak pernah membicarakannya. Mengingat bahwa Ayahnya menyiksa dia, masuk akal jika ia akan menjaga informasi itu tetap terutup rapat.

Sebelum ini, aku berencana untuk bicara dengannya tentang pertemuanku dengan Ayahnya, namun tidak ada gunanya lagi itu sekarang. Sehun pasti sudah bertemu Ayahnya, plus aku tidak mungkin mengungkapkan apa yang sudah kulakukan, berpura-pura menjadi Sehun karena keingintahuanku yang tidak bisa terbendung otak irasionalku. Akan lebih baik aku melupakan kejadian itu dan menganggap itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Babe, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sehun mengirim pesan malam itu.

"Sedang menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan rumah," balasku. "Ada apa?"

"Kemari setelah selesai," kata Sehun. "Aku ingin kau bersamaku sekarang juga. Kumohon..."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa begitu ketakutan. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Ayahnya?

"Aku akan kesana setengah jam lagi,"

"Terima kasih."

Aku berusaha menenangkan sarafku karena pemikiran itu sangat menakutkan bagiku. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya perasaan Sehun, melihat keadaan terpuruk Ayahnya di tempat dia berada.

Sebagaimana yang kujanjikan, aku berada di depan pintunya setelah setengah jam.

"Masuklah." Suaranya memanggil dari dalam dan aku merasa itu aneh. Biasanya dia membukakan pintu untukku dan membawaku dalam pelukannya kemudian menciumku kapan pun aku datang. Namun mengerti keadaannya, aku memutuskan tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak menyambutku di pintu. Dia pasti sangat tertekan saat ini.

Aku memasuki apartemennya dan untuk beberapa alasan pencahayaan di sana sangat redup karena hanya diterangi beberapa lilin yang menyala. Aku melihat sekitar ruang tamunya, berusaha melihat postur tubuh tegap indah Sehun di suatu tempat dalam kegelapan.

"Aku di sini, Babe." Sebuah suara berkata di kananku dan aku fokus ke arah itu. Berjalan tanpa tujuan, kuharap Sehun bisa melihatku karena sudah tentu aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sepasang lengan pelingkari pinggangku, menarikku lebih dekat sementara kurasakan bibirnya menekan bibirku. Aku ingin dia lebih dekat meski tidak ada celah yang tersisa diantara bibir kami. Aku merasa seperti dia tengah gelisah, lengannya memeluk tubuhku begitu erat dan aku tahu dia ingin aku untuk menghiburnya.

Dan dia sangat mabuk juga...

"Sehun?" tanyaku, meski tengah terlena oleh ciuman menghisap yang ia berikan padaku. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mmhmm." Dia menjawab dengan suara serak. "Ikut aku..."

Untung saja ada beberapa lilin di sekitar sofa sehingga aku bisa melihat Ke mana kami menuju. Kami duduk dan akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dia masih memakai pakaian yang ia pakai sejak pagi namun itu sudah kusut, rambutnya berantakan dan dia sangat berbau alkohol. Dia merosot di sofa di sampingku begitu saja, melihat nyala lilin dengan ekspresi yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana memahaminya...

"Kenapa kau minum begitu banyak?" tanyaku lembut. Kulingkarkan lenganku di lehernya kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya meski aku tahu itu tidak. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Ayahnya.

"Itu...sebenarnya tidak..." Dia menjawab, menggosok matanya dengan tinjunya. Saat ini dia terlihat begitu muda dan tidak berdaya, membuat hatiku meleleh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sepenuh hati aku berharap jika Ayahnya baik-baik saja.

"Ayahku," katanya pelan. "Keadaannya buruk..."

"Oh..." responsku, merasa lega setidaknya dia masih hidup.

"Dia adalah manusia paling menjijikan." Sehun mengepalkan tinjunya. "Dan sekarang saat dia sudah dekat dengan kematiannya, dia membutuhkanku..."

Dengan lembut aku membelai rambut Sehun dengan jariku.

"Dia ingin aku memaafkannya." Sehun menggertakkan gigi. "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya setelah bagaimana dia memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah anjing liar di jalanan!"

"Sehun-ah, kumohon tenanglah..." Aku berkata, memeluknya erat.

"Tenang?" Dia tertawa. "Maaf jika aku tidak bisa, Luhan! Dia bajingan sialan yang menghancurkan hidupku dan aku sangat senang melihatnya tidak berdaya seperti itu sekarang..."

"Tidak kumohon, jangan bicara seperti itu." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya. "Aku tahu dia menyesal atas apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu..."

"Oh, jadi kau tahu?" Sehun bertanya dan tiba-tiba udara di sekitarku menjadi begitu menyesakkan sehingga aku sulit bernapas.

"M-maksudku...dia pasti—"

"Apa dia berkata padamu bahwa dia menyesal?" Sehun membentakku dan aku menggeleng.

"Lalu BAGAIMANA KAU SIALAN TAHU?" Dia berteriak dan aku menggigil, melepaskan lenganku di sekitarnya untuk bergerak menjauh.

 _Dia tahu... Oh Tuhan, dia tahu itu aku..._

"Se-Sehun, a-aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan..." Aku merintih, berusaha berbohong dengan percuma.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, setengah wajahnya diterangi oleh cahaya buram lilin dan membuatnya terlihat seperti Iblis dari mimpi burukku. Setengah lainnya gelap namun aku masih bisa melihat kilau matanya yang memuntahkan kemarahan tak terkendali padaku.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya, suaranya terdengar marah. "Kemarin pagi, aku mendapat telepon dari panti tempat dia tinggal dan mereka mengatakan tentang kondisinya. Kuputuskan untuk mengunjunginya sekali; mengatakan padanya untuk membusuk di neraka selagi dia masih bernapas. Aku datang ke tempat itu dan coba tebak, sudah ada seseorang yang memutuskan untuk menggunakan identitasku untuk bertemu dengan Ayahku. Aku bingung, mengapa ada seseorang yang berpikir untuk melakukan itu? Aku bertanya pada resepsionis apakah dia tahu siapa kira-kira orang itu dan apakah dia menunjukkan identifikasi tertentu. Dia bilang tidak tapi orang itu meninggalkan sesuatu..."

Aku memeras otakku yang tidak berguna, berusaha memikirkan "sesuatu" apa itu... Aku berkeringat sangat banyak ketika Sehun menempatkan tangannya di belakang tengkukku kemudian menarikku mendekat. Aku gemetar hebat dan jantungku panik seolah ingin keluar dari tulang rusukku dengan ketukan meyakitkan.

"Orang itu meninggalkan kartu pos yang ditujukan padaku." Sehun mencibir. "Itulah satu-satunya petunjuk yang kumiliki, tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk menyadari siapa orang itu. Apa kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

Aku menggeleng, air mata terbentuk di mataku. Tangannya membelai lembut pipiku sementara dia berbisik jahat. "Sial, kau hanya harus mendengarkanku..."

Aku terisak karena aku tahu aku akan mati. Sehun pasti akan membunuhku malam ini.

"Aku memeriksa tanggal di kartu pos dan itu bertanggal seminggu yang lalu," kata Sehun, matanya menatap tajam padaku. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang bisa mendapat kartu pos itu. Tukang pos tidak akan mencurinya. Itu pasti seseorang yang berada di rumahku ketika surat datang dan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya dariku. Hanya ada satu orang yang berada di tempatku hari itu, hanya ada satu orang yang pernah aku ijinkan untuk tinggal karena aku mempercayainya dengan begitu bodoh..."

"Sehun..." Aku merengek tapi Sehun mendesis menyuruhku diam.

"Itu adalah kau, bukan begitu Luhan?" bisiknya, seperti binatang kelaparan yang tidak akan ragu untuk melahapku hidup hidup.

Dengan tindakan tidak terkendaliku, aku telah membuat pisau tajam dan paling mematikan untuk menggorok leherku sendiri...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Bener-bener perjuangan banget update ini, karena ffn eror gabisa upload doc dan cuma bisa mode copas, which is musti diedit edit lagi buat kata yang di bold ato italic nya. Hufth. Kirain malem uda bener lagi. Taunya belom.**

.

 **520!**


	19. Lebih menyakitkan ketika itu berarti pt1

**Lesson 11**

 **It hurts more when it matters (part one)**

* * *

 **Song inspirations: Te Has Convertido en Mi and Moonlight (because I'm cheesy af lol)**

 ****  
.

Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri dari berpikir bahwa dia adalah monster yang tidak lagi kukenali. Aku tidak bisa bahkan memahami batas kemarahan yang memancar keluar dari iris mengkilapnya yang mengancam akan membakarku hidup-hidup. Kukepalkan tinjuku di dadaku, berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak berantakan sementara diriku terbaring di sofa dengan dia berada di atasku dan tubuhnya menekanku dengan keras. Biasanya aku menyukai berada pada posisi ini, berbaring di bawahnya sementara dia memberiku kenikmatan dan membuatku merasakan gairah liar yang begitu aku damba.

Bagaimanapun, hal itu kini telah berubah menjadi salah satu mimpi terburukku; Mata suramnya menatapku, kemurkaan jelas terlihat di sana, mempertanyakan apa motifku. Aku tidak memiliki penjelasan apa pun untuk kesalahanku, mengakui jika aku memang sungguh bodoh dan menyesalinya lebih dari semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Aku berharap dan berdoa semoga dia mengasihani aku dan tidak mencabikku dengan taringnya...

"Kenapa Luhan..." Dia berbisik. Kesedihan dalam suaranya membunuhku.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, pandanganku mengabur oleh air mata dan aku menggigit bibirku menahan diri dari berteriak dengan keras. Tangannya menangkup pipiku dengan lembut namun aku tahu dia sangat marah. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku; Aku pantas mendapat hukuman yang dia anggap layak atas kesalahan yang telah aku buat.

"Aku ingin dengar kau mengakui bahwa itu adalah dirimu," bisiknya dengan kejam dan aku menggeleng.

Segenggam rambutku dicengkeram oleh tinjunya, membuatku merintih.

"Katakan!" Dia mendesis. Pada akhirnya aku membiarkan diriku menangis tidak terkendali.

"I-itu...aku..." kataku dengan susah payah.

Dia memejamkan matanya sementara melepas rambutku. Aku gemetar, melihatnya dengan rasa takut dan menunggu untuk badai yang pada akhirnya akan menghancurkanku.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya lemah, membuatku merasa begitu kecil.

"Maaf." Aku terisak.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Luhan!" Dia menggeram padaku. "KENAPA... KAU PERGI KE SANA?!"

"A-aku penasaran..." Aku merasa begitu malu pada diriku sendiri. Rasa malu yang melahap nuraniku tidak terbendung.

"Penasaran..." desisnya, seolah dia tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud. "Apa kau penasaran dengan betapa kacaunya hidupku...?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Sehun." Aku terisak. "Kumohon maafkan aku..."

Dia melepaskanku dari cengkeramannya dan duduk di sofa kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku menatapnya ketakutan sebelum mendudukkan diri juga dan dengan ragu menyentuh bahunya. Dia tidak menyingkirkanku, jadi dengan hati-hati aku bergerak lebih dekat padanya, menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku. Meski bibirnya begitu menggoda ketika aku mendekat, matanya menatapku dengan semacam tatapan tersiksa yang menembus jauh ke dalam tulangku.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," bisikku di bibirnya sebelum kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku merasa lega ketika dia membalas ciumanku, jarinya dengan erat menarik kerahku membuatku lebih dekat padanya. Aku mencicit dalam kegembiraan dan kelegaan sementara berusaha membuka kancing kemeja yang dia pakai. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku tidak peduli seperti apa masa lalunya. Yang kuinginkan hanya dia...

Namun kemudian tangannya mencengkeram kerahku dan mendorongku menjauh. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya, matanya seperti debur ombak di musim dingin yang hendak menenggelamkanku.

"Keluar, Luhan..."

Aku berubah pucat. Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin meminta maaf lebih banyak dan berjanji padanya bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lagi melewati batas itu...

"Tidak," rengekku. "Aku tidak mau..."

"Pergi sekarang juga, Luhan." Dia mendorongku. "Aku ingin sendirian..."

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" Aku bersikeras. "Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku... Kumohon kumohon jangan paksa aku..."

"Bagian mana dari 'aku ingin sendiri' yang tidak kau mengerti, Luhan?!" Sehun menggertakkan giginya.

"Tapi—"

"Ingat bagaimana kau menegurku tentang memberimu ruang saat kau marah?" Dia mendesis meraih kerah kemejaku. "Nah, aku ingin ruang MILIKKU sekarang! Aku ingin sendirian tanpa harus melihat wajah licikmu! Apakah itu terlalu sulit untuk kau mengerti?!"

Dia benar. Jika aku berada di posisinya, aku akan memintanya untuk pergi juga. Yang kutakutkan adalah jika aku pergi, dia tidak lagi ingin aku kembali...

"Kau sudah membuat cukup banyak kekacauan hari ini," gumamnya, memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak ingin kau menyakitiku lagi..."

Pada akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa mereka berkata bahwa kata-kata bisa menikam lebih dalam dari pisau...

* * *

.

* * *

Aku tidak pernah tahu jika kesepian bisa membuatku merasa sangat putus asa. Aku selalu percaya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu selama bertahun-tahun. Namun, rupanya Sehun telah mengubah hidupku menjadi sesuatu yang tidak lagi bisa kukenali. Aku bukan lagi Luhan yang sama yang tidak peduli pada apa pun kecuali belajar dan apa yang ayahku pikirkan tentangku.

Lebih dari seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Biasanya Sehun yang mengacau dan membuat masalah dan akulah seorang yang akan marah padanya, namun semua itu sekarang terbalik. Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Sehun bahkan tidak berarti dengan gabungan semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun, aku hanya ingin sedikit tahu tentangnya. Aku hanya memikirkan yang terbaik untuknya, sehingga apa yang kulakukan bukanlah apa-apa. Ya, itu memang agak egois hingga batas tertentu namun pada akhirnya semua yang kupedulikan adalah untuk membuat Sehun merasa lebih nyaman.

Selama seminggu penuh, aku tetep di kelas setelah kelasnya selesai agar aku bisa bicara dengannya. Dia hanya berjalan melewatiku begitu saja saat aku tengah bicara atau mengatakan padaku bahwa dia belum siap untuk bicara denganku. Itu selalu sama... Dia menolakku dan aku akan menangis kemudian esok harinya aku akan bangun dan berusaha untuk bisa bicara dengannya lagi. Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku ada untuknya dan aku tidak siap jika dia pergi dari hidupku.

Aku tidak percaya pekan berlalu begitu saja. Aku lelah menangis begitu banyak dan hanya merenungkan apakah hari itu akan tiba ketika akhirnya dia menerimaku kembali...

.

"Aku tidak mau ikut," gumamku sedih.

"Hah?" Baekhyun menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kurasa aku hanya akan tetap di sini." Aku menarik kakiku ke atas tempat tidur dan menekannya ke dadaku.

"Jangan menjadi seperti bayi." Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kenapa pula kau tidak mau ikut perjalanan pantai yang menakjubkan ini?"

Ada banyak alasan. Pertama, aku merasa tidak ingin melakukan apa pun akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya mengurung diri dalam kamar, tidak pergi keluar dan hampir tidak bicara dengan siapa pun. Kedua, aku benci pantai karena pasir ada di mana-mana dan itu akan sulit untuk dibersihkan. Ketiga, Sehun akan menjadi salah satu Dosen pembimbing kami dalam perjalanan. Itu adalah perjalanan satu hari satu malam dan aku lelah Sehun terus mengabaikanku karena aku tahu saat aku melihatnya, aku akan berusaha minta maaf lagi serta meyakinkannya untuk menerimaku kembali. Dia akan mengabaikan perjuanganku dan sekali lagi hatiku akan hancur.

Sudah tentu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan semua alasan itu pada sahabatku yang kini tengah berdiri menggerutu di depan tempat tidurku.

"Ayolah, aku akan berkemas untukmu." Dia menawarkan. "Jangan bilang kau tidak ingin ikut."

Aku tidak membalas dan hanya dalam diam menyaksikan Baekhyun memasukkan pakaianku ke dalam ransel.

"Baek..." panggilku dengan suara berbisik.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kau... Mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan seseorang?" tanyaku sedih. "Bagaimana kau membuat mereka menyukaimu lagi?"

Baekhyun menatapku kemudian duduk di tempat tidur, memikirkan pertanyaan yang kuajukan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia bertanya balik dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sesuatu yang sungguh bodoh dan tidak bisa di tolerir," gumamku.

"Apa _kau_ pikir kau layak dimaafkan atas kesalahanmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu sudah jelas. Aku bertindak seperti manusia yang tidak peka dan aku memang pantas mendapat perlakuan dingin Sehun. Namun begitu aku juga pantas mendapat kesempatan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang tidak bijaksana seperti itu lagi.

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup menderita." Aku berkata pelan. "Sudah saatnya aku diberi kesempatan kedua."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Bukan seperti itu segalanya bekerja, Luhan." Dia menggeleng. "Kau harus benar-benar membuktikan bahwa kau telah berubah. Akan sangat mudah bagimu untuk minta maaf, namun akan jauh lebih sulit bagi dia untuk memaafkanmu, apalagi hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa kau telah mengecewakannya,"

"Jadi maksudmu tidak ada jalan keluar?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun, pandanganku memburam karena air mata.

Baekhyun tersenyum, memelukku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tentu saja ada," katanya pelan sembari menepuk punggungku. "Tapi kau harus memberi orang itu waktu untuk bisa menerimamu kembali di kehidupannya. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi hanya karena kau menginginkannya."

Aku mengangguk, menggosok mataku.

Aku tahu barangkali aku terlalu mencekik Sehun dengan harapan dia akan memaafkanku. Aku harus bersikap normal dan tidak boleh terlalu menuntut, biarkan dia melihat bahwa aku adalah Luhan yang sama yang _biasa_ ia percaya...

* * *

.

* * *

"Ayo anak-anak!" Suaranya terdengar di udara dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Suara itu cukup membuatku merasakan kesepian luar biasa yang aku tekan jauh di lubuk hatiku.

Dia berdiri di luar bus yang akan membawa kami ke tempat tujuan sembari mengarahkan semua anak yang melompat penuh semangat untuk memasuki bus. Aku berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk malu, berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Semua teman sekelasku telah berjalan melewatiku masuk ke dalam bus dan aku adalah orang terakhir yang masuk.

"TUNGGU AKU!" Sebuah suara berteriak keras di belakangku dan hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah aku terdorong ke depan. Salah satu teman sekelasku menabrak bahuku dengan keras dan nyaris membuatku terjatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu. Aku menjerit ketakutan, tanganku berusaha menghentikan tubuhku dari membentur tanah meski lenganku kini telah terikat kuat diantara sepasang lengan besar yang memelukku erat.

"Sial." Sehun mengumpat pelan, membantuku kembali berdiri. "Aku menangkapmu..."

"T-terima kasih..." gumamku dengan pipi merah karena malu. Anak-anak mengintip keluar melalui jendela bus, menyaksikan aku yang diselamatkan secara heroik oleh Sehun. Wajah Sehun begitu dekat denganku ketika aku terhuyung kembali pada posisi tegak dengan dia yang masih belum melepaskan pegangannya di lenganku. Sungguh menakjubkan bagaimana indahnya dia terlihat dalam jarak dekat meski tidak cukup dekat. Mataku tergelincir dari mata hazel-nya yang berbinar begitu mencolok di bawah sinar matahari, turun ke hidungnya yang sempurna dan bibir merah mudanya yang basah karena dia baru saja menyapukan lidah panasnya di sana.

"Apa kau terluka?" Dia bertanya dan aku menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Anak-anak berengsek itu..." Dia mendesis. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diri dari berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar marah.

Setelah kami masuk ke dalam bus, Sehun berteriak pada anak yang mendorongku. Aku merasa malu karena semua orang menatapku dengan takjub, bertanya-tanya mengapa Profesor Kimia mereka begitu membela anak kurus seperti aku. Tentu saja ada pengecualian untuk teman-temanku. Baekhyun dan Yixing tidak bisa berhenti cengengesan dan menggoyang-goyangkan alis mereka ke arahku. Aku melotot pada mereka sebelum beralih pada Sehun yang bicara.

"Sekarang mari kita berusaha untuk tidak saling menyakiti." Dia memperingatkan kemudian menoleh padaku. "Luhan, cari tempat dudukmu."

Aku mengangguk patuh dan melihat sekeliling. Sayangnya, tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa di bus. Aku berjalan ke teman-temanku dan meminta mereka untuk sedikit bergeser namun mereka dengan teganya menempatkan ransel mereka di kursi dan menyuruhku untuk mencari kursi lain. Aku menatap mereka dengan mata terluka. Mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?

"Luhan, kemari, duduk di sini." Sehun menghela napas dan aku berbalik menghadapnya. Aku tidak tahu dia masih memperhatikanku hingga sekarang, namun aku menyadari mengapa teman-temanku menolakku untuk duduk bersama mereka.

Kursi di sebelah Sehun kosong...

"Berhasil!" gumam Yixing dan Baekhyun terkikik. Aku berusaha menahan diri dari menunjukkan jari tengahku pada dua orang itu.

Aku berjalan pelan ke tempat di mana Sehun duduk dan merosot di sampingnya. Mendorong ranselku di bawah kursi, aku berusaha membuat diriku nyaman sementara bus mulai bergerak. Sehun duduk dekat jendela, memandang keluar dan tidak sedikit pun memberiku perhatian.

Ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku...

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya, melihat ekspresi muramku.

Aku menggeleng, berdoa semoga aku tidak mulai menangis. Aku sangat marah pada teman-temanku juga dan memutuskan bahwa aku akan mengabaikan mereka.

"Ayolah, katakan." Dia menyikutku dan aku menggeleng lagi. _Berhenti... Jika tidak aku akan benar-benar menangis..._

"Apa kau ingin duduk dekat jendela?" tanyanya sementara menghela napas.

 _Itu bukan ide buruk..._

Aku mengangguk padanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan ekspresi kerasnya sedikit mencair.

"Baiklah," katanya kemudian berdiri dari kursi. Tidak ada banyak ruang di depan kami sehingga dia harus membungkuk ke arahku ketika dia berdiri dari kursinya. Aku dengan susah payah hendak bergeser ke tempatnya namun bus tiba-tiba terentak dengan keras. Anggaplah itu keberuntungan karena Sehun tersandung di atasku, lengannya di leherku dengan bibir kami yang nyaris menempel satu sama lain. Aku terkesiap dan begitu pula setiap mahasiswa yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, yang mana adalah semua orang yang berada dalam bus.

"Woo!" Seseorang bersorak, disusul dengan semua orang yang tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

Aku menggigit bibir malu-malu. Bahkan aku tidak bisa bayangkan sebanyak apa Baekhyun dan Yixing akan menggodaku nanti. Perutku tergelitik, dan aku nyaris tidak bisa menahan senyumku ketika melihat ke dalam mata Sehun.

Namun yang membuatku cemas, Sehun tampak tidak senang... Dia menatap tajam padaku seolah memintaku untuk berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh dalam pikiranku. Dia menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap tajam juga pada anak-anak yang bersorak, dan kebisingan mereda dalam hitungan detik.

"Geser!" Dia mendesis marah padaku dan aku mematuhinya dengan cepat.

Duduk di kursi, dia masih menggerutu tanpa suara kemudian menarik ranselku yang aku simpan di bawah kursi. Dia meletakkan ransel itu diantara kami sebagai pembatas dan bergeser untuk menciptakan jarak lebih jauh. Aku menatapnya muram sementara kesedihan menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darahku. Aku rasa dia tidak suka jika ia digoda denganku...

Sisa perjalanan berlalu tanpa semangat dengan Sehun yang memasang _headphone_ di telinganya, mendengarkan musik dengan mata tertutup. Aku menatapnya sejenak, bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidur atau hanya mengabaikanku. Aku menyerah kemudian, meniru apa yang dia lakukan dan melihat keluar jendela...

Itu sungguh bukan ide yang bagus untuk mendengarkan lagu menyedihkan saat berada di situasi ini... Air mataku tidak lagi bisa ditahan begitu lagu dimulai...

.

Kami sampai di tujuan setelah dua jam dan itu adalah dua jam paling mencekik dalam hidupku.

Aku senang akhirnya bisa turun dari bus, berjalan melewati teman-temanku karena aku memang tidak mau bicara dengan mereka. Kami dibawa ke sebuah rumah pondok kecil di tepi pantai di mana kami menghamparkan kantong tidur kami dan barang-barang lain dalam sebuah ruangan sebelum kami pergi ke pantai untuk bermain.

"Hannie!" Baekhyun memanggil namun aku mengabaikannya dan hanya berjalan keluar.

Aku tidak bersama siapa pun hampir seharian, berjalan sendiri di pantai sembari mendengarkan musik Slipknot yang menggelegar melalui _headphone_ , menenggelamkan tawa cekikikan anak-anak yang bermain tak jauh dariku. Aku bodoh karena mendengarkan Baekhyun untuk ikut dalam perjalanan membosankan ini. Harusnya aku hanya berada di asrama, merajuk sendiri sebagaimana rencana awalku, yang mana itu terdengar sempurna kini. Sekarang aku sendirian, teman-temanku menjadi begitu sialan dan Sehun masih membenciku...

Seseorang menarik _headphone_ dari telingaku dengan cepat dan aku memekik. "Ouch! Hei, apa yang—"

Namun aku menutup mulutku segera saat kulihat Profesor Kim Jongin tersenyum padaku.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Prof. Kim bertanya.

"Umm...Luhan..." jawabku malu-malu.

"Oh, kau Luhan yang terkenal itu..." Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"T-terkenal?" _Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kutahu?_

"Ya." Prof. Kim tertawa. "Profesor Oh-mu... Sepertinya dia begitu menyukaimu."

 _Oh sial..._ "Apa yang dia katakan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada yang aku mengerti." Prof. Kim terkekeh. "Dia tampak tertekan sekitar seminggu yang lalu, jadi aku bertanya apakah dia ingin pergi keluar untuk minum. Dia selalu menolak tawaranku sebelumnya tapi malam itu dia setuju dan aku pikir itu sangat aneh. Sehun tidak berteman dengan siapa pun tapi bukan itu bagian yang mengejutkannya. Dia tampak benar-benar hancur entah bagaimana, menarik rambutnya dan hanya terus mengatakan satu hal berulang-ulang..."

"A-apa?" _Dia benar-benar hancur...karena aku? Apakah itu adalah malam yang sama dengan terakhir kali dia menemuiku?_

"' _Luhan, mengapa kau tega mengkhianatiku?'_ " kata Jongin pelan. "Hanya itulah yang dia katakan..."

Dia sangat terluka karena apa yang kulakukan. Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia sepeduli itu hingga ia terluka seperti ini. Aku merasakan segumpal rasa bersalah menekanku ke tanah, menginginkanku untuk menyatu dengan bumi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Prof. Kim, tampak tertarik.

Aku tahu harusnya aku tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang Sehun dan aku, namun aku benar-benar penuh dengan ketidaktenangan dan aku butuh untuk mencurahkan masalahku pada seseorang. Kim Jongin bisa dibilang adalah teman yang Sehun miliki dan kupikir barangkali setidaknya dia bisa membantuku.

"Sehun dan aku—" Aku memulai namun terhenti ketika teman-temanku berlari ke arahku.

"Luhan! Mengapa kau mengabaikan kami?!" teriak Yixing.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan bicara denganmu nanti." Aku membungkuk pada Prof. Kim dan melangkah pergi.

Teman-temanku begitu gigih dan keduanya memelukku dengan keras, membisikkan permintaan maaf atas perilaku aneh mereka tadi pagi.

"Sialan kalian berdua!" Aku merengut namun mereka menolak melepaskanku. Aku mulai menangis saat mereka menepuk kepalaku dan berjanji bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah melakukan itu lagi.

Aku tenang setelah beberapa saat, benar-benar tidak bisa marah untuk waktu yang lama pada mereka, dan aku diam-diam senang mereka datang dan minta maaf. Aku tidak benar-benar terbiasa dengan kesepian, selalu memiliki Baekhyun di sampingku. Yixing adalah teman kesayanganku juga dan aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan tanpa salah satu dari mereka.

Sisa sore, kami habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar bibir pantai dan bermain voli dengan beberapa teman sekelas. Aku benar-benar bersenang-senang tanpa turunnya semangatku yang disebabkan oleh ketidakpedulian Sehun terhadapku.

"Oh." Tiba-tiba aku sadar bahwa aku tidak melihat Sehun di pantai.

"Apa?"

"Apa kalian melihat Se—Profesor Oh?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" Baekhyun menyikutku dan aku memutar mata.

"Itu membuatku ingat sesuatu." Yixing melompat gembira. "Bagaimana rasanya hampir berciuman dengan Prof. Oh?"

Aku memerah ketika teman-temanku mulai menggodaku. Sementara secara internal aku khawatir tentang hilangnya Sehun.

Prof. Kim tengah mengawasi anak-anak bermain, dan Prof. Oh harusnya melakukan hal yang sama pula. Aku bertanya-tanya di mana dia berada.

* * *

.

* * *

Pada malam hari, kami semua berkumpul di sekitar api unggun di tepi pantai setelah makan malam. Itu malam yang dingin, jadi kami memakai jaket tebal kami dan duduk saling berdekatan, sembari memanggang marshmallow hingga menjadi kelezatan lengket dan lembut. Teman-temanku terkikik ketika marshmallow mereka meleleh dalam api dan aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya berpartisipasi dalam kegembiraan itu. Sehun masih tidak ada dan aku sangat khawatir. Aku mencoba menghubunginya sebelum makan malam namun dia tidak menjawabnya.

Aku menatap Prof. Kim dan bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus bertanya padanya di mana pria yang aku sukai itu berada. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan setiap ons keberanian dalam diriku untuk bangun dan bertanya, namun sebelum aku bisa melakukannya...

"Sehun!" Prof. Kim berseru. Sehun berlari kecil ke arah kami dan melambai pada para mahasiswa yang menyambutnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah dan tertekan entah bagaimana dan aku merasa hatiku sakit ingin memeluknya.

Sehun dan Prof. Kim duduk berdempetan dan bicara dengan suara berbisik. Aku melihat Prof. Kim meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun kemudian menepuknya. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalaku namun aku tidak bisa menyuarakan satu pun dari itu.

"Aku akan menjaga anak-anak." Sehun menawarkan. "Jika kau ingin istirahat."

Prof. Kim mengangguk dan melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada kami. Sehun duduk tepat di seberangku, menggigil karena dingin dan tanpa jaket. Aku begitu ingin memeluknya dengan erat untuk menghangatkannya.

"Apa kalian bersenang-senang hari ini?" Dia bertanya dan semua orang merespons dengan semangat. Beberapa anak bercerita padanya tentang olehraga pantai yang mereka mainkan dan dia mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian, sembari mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres meskipun, aku menyadari itu. Aku menatapnya sedih, tidak peduli dengan marshmallow-ku yang berubah menjadi hitam gosong.

"Luhan bisa bernyanyi!" Baekhyun berseru. "Dan dia bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus,"

"Eh?" Aku sepenuhnya kehilangan jejak tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pandanganku sejak tadi hanya terpaku pada Sehun sementara aku membungkam setiap suara di sekitarku.

Mendarat kembali pada kenyataan, aku memerah menyadari semua orang menatapku. Terutama menyadari tatapan penasaran Sehun pada wajahku.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyanyikan sebuah lagu, Luhan?" Sehun berkata dan jantungku memberontak di dada.

"A-aku tidak begitu bagus..." Aku berusaha menghindar. Baekhyun akan kecewa namun aku bisa mengkhwatirkan itu nanti.

"Aku meragukan itu," kata Sehun pelan. "Suaramu benar-benar bagus bahkan saat kau hanya bicara. Aku yakin saat kau bernyanyi, itu akan sangat indah..."

"Wow," bisik Baekhyun, barangkali tidak menyangka Sehun akan memujiku secara terbuka.

Aku menggigil sementara menarik napas dalam. Aku berpikir lagu apa yang bisa aku nyanyikan, jika Sehun menyukai suaraku. Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu yang menarik baginya, yang bisa menunjukkan padanya betapa aku menyukai dia dan selalu memikirkannya... Lagu apa itu kira-kira?

Aku mendongak ke langit, melihat bulan bersinar gemilang seolah bertahtakan seribu berlian. Aku merenungkan mengapa bulan harus menyembunyikan satu sisi wajahnya dari dunia ketika itu sangat indah. Cahaya mengagumkannya memancar ke arah kami. Ini adalah salah satu malam di mana ia bersinar dalam keindahan penuhnya. Saat itulah aku sadar... Aku bisa bernyanyi tentang cahaya bulan...

Aku berdehem dan memulai dengan yakin. Kupejamkan mataku dan setiap kata dengan mudah diutarakan ketika aku merasakan gejolak mendalam dalam diriku. Bahkan dengan mata terpejam, ada satu orang yang hanya bisa kulihat, satu-satunya orang yang aku dambakan... Seseorang yang sulit kujangkau, dia begitu jauh dan terpisah pada titik ini dengan begitu tragis. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak sendiri; Aku di sisinya untuk berbagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Tidak peduli bagaimana, dia akan tetap selalu dalam pikiranku selamanya. Aku akan selalu memikirkannya. Namun akankah kami berakhir bersama sebagaimana yang kuharapkan? Apakah kami akan bahagia ataukah berakhir tragis?

Andaikan sinar bulan ini bisa membimbingku pada garis yang benar...

Lagu berakhir dan aku mendengar tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Aku membuka mataku yang penuh air mata kemudian dengan cepat menghapusnya sebelum ada yang melihat. Tepuk tangan masih berlanjut dengan orang-orang yang memujiku karena nyanyianku. Dan aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum sembari bergumam terima kasih. Entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa bertemu mata Sehun yang aku tahu kini tengah menatapku takjub.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menyanyi sebagus ini!" seru Yixing, menepuk punggungku.

"Aku juga tidak." Sehun berbisik dan untungnya hanya akulah satu-satunya yang bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Lagu yang Luhan nyanyi itu exo moonlight...**

 **520!**


	20. Lebih menyakitkan ketika itu berarti pt2

**Lesson 11**

 **It hurts more when it matters (part two)**

* * *

 _ **Song inspirations: Te Has Convertido en Mi and Moonlight (because I'm cheesy af lol)**_

 _ **.**_

Itu larut malam. Teman-temanku dan aku sudah menempatkan diri dalam kantong tidur kami. Mereka semua sudah terlelap di sekitarku, sedangkan aku masih menatap langit-langit sembari bertanya-tanya apa yang kini sedang dilakukan Sehun. Dia tampak lelah dan sangat rentan di api unggun. Aku ingin memeluknya dan bicara padanya, bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja karena dia tampak tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku mendesah karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sehun dan terus bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih marah padaku. Dia tampak sedikit terbuka di api unggun dan dia bahkan memuji suaraku juga... Kuharap dia akhirnya memaafkanku karena aku sungguh menginginkannya kembali. Tidak ada batasan akan seberapa banyak aku merindukannya dan ingin memeluknya.

Ponselku menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi...

Aku menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur. Melepas lengan Baekhyun yang melingkari pinggangku, aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menginjak seseorang. Berjalan ke ruang utama, aku terkejut melihat pintu depan terbuka.

 _Itu tidak aman..._ pikirku, berjalan ke pintu. Aku berhenti di langkahku ketika kulihat ada seseorang di luar yang duduk di pantai tanpa jaket, menengadah menatap bulan dan tidak peduli dengan angin kencang yang meniup tubuhnya.

Aku menggigil kedinginan, namun tetap melangkah keluar, memerhatikannya dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak bergerak banyak saat aku mendekatinya dan duduk di pasir tepat di sebelahnya. Aku berusaha menjaga jarak antara kami meski yang kuinginkan adalah duduk sedekat mungkin dengannya. Wajahnya tanpa emosi, seolah dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum berpaling melihat bulan sembari berpikir apa yang sekiranya tengah dia pikirkan...

"Dia sudah pergi..." Sehun berkata dengan suara berbisik dan seketika aku merasakan dingin di tulang belakangku. Aku menggigil namun bukan karena angin. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi merasakan itu. Semua yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah kesedihan dalam sunyi yang berkembang di pikiran Sehun.

"Itukah sebabnya kau menghilang tadi siang?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Untuk mengisi beberapa formulir," gumam Sehun. "Aku tidak menunggu sampai mereka menguburkannya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Maaf."

Tawa lembut keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia berkata. "Yang ada, aku malah kesal karena dia tidak mati lebih cepat..."

"Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu." Aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa pun, Luhan," kata Sehun dengan marah. "Jadi tutup mulutmu dan bergembiralah karena ayahmu adalah orang yang baik..."

Aku menciut sementara menatap pasir. Memang benar aku tidak tahu apa pun namun aku ingin membantunya, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sedih...sama sekali?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawabnya lugas.

"Lantas mengapa kau menggosok matamu saat tahu aku datang?"

Dia tidak menjawab namun aku sudah tahu. Selama ini dia berpura-pura tegar dan tidak peduli, namun dalam dirinya dia selalu terluka, selalu merasa kesepian...

"Aku takut terkadang..." bisiknya. Aku bergerak lebih dekat padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia agak gemetar dan aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekitarnya. Entah bagaimana aku merasakan dorongan dalam diriku untuk melindunginya, memastikan bahwa dia bahagia dan merasa hangat. Aku takut akan seberapa banyak otakku digerogoti oleh pemikiran tentangnya, hatiku menanggung beban kuat sentimen yang mengancam untuk keluar dari bibirku.

"Bagaimana jika aku berubah menjadi seperti ayahku?" Dia bicara dengan suara bergetar. "Bagaimana jika aku... Mati sendirian tanpa siapa pun yang peduli?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi padamu," kataku tegas.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tantangnya, menatap lurus ke dalam mataku.

Pancaran kesedihan menutupi matanya dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikan itu. Dunia di sekitarku berubah gersang ketika aku berpikir, dan berpikir... Bagaimana cara agar bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik? Bagaimana cara aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak akan bernasib malang sama seperti ayahnya? Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Dia begitu dekat; bibir merahnya menarik napas, berada jauh dari bibirku. Aku ingin menjadi tidak peduli dan hanya menciumnya sampai dia kesulitan bernapas. Namun aku tahu itu bukanlah yang dia butuh kan. Saat ini, yang dibutuhkannya adalah seorang teman dan sebuah jawaban, semacam jaminan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang yang buruk seperti ayahnya...

"Karena kau tahu bagaimana menerima kesalahanmu," kataku dengan senyum. "Setiap kali kita bertengkar dan aku marah padamu, kau selalu kembali dan minta maaf padaku. Hanya seorang bertanggung jawab yang bisa bersikap introspektif sepertimu. Aku yakin kau tidak mendapat sifat ini dari ayahmu..."

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan aku tahu aku sama sekali tidak mengacaukannya.

"Kau terlalu pintar untuk seorang anak seusiamu," komentarnya dan aku terkekeh malu.

Aku mendongak, melihatnya yang menatapku dengan penuh kerinduan. Aku tidak lagi merasakan kedinginan; kami berada dalam kepompong hangat yang merupakan tempat yang kuinginkan. Kucondongkan tubuhku ke depan, siap untuk menyatukan bibir kami dan melupakan segala hal di dunia. Bibirnya terbuka membuatku merasa jantungku melompat dalam sukacita pada pemikiran bahwa dia ingin aku menciumnya.

"Ahem..." Seseorang berdehem di belakang kami. Aku terkejut, refleks mundur dan melihat ke belakang.

"Luhan, kau seharusnya tidak keluar dari tempat tidurmu." Prof. Kim Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

Aku gelisah beberapa saat sebelum bangkit dari pasir dan berlari masuk ruangan. Berbaring di samping Baekhyun, aku menariknya lebih dekat padaku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan diriku menggigil namun aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena udara dingin atau hanya karena sarafku yang gugup.

"Hmmm... Luhannie, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara melindur.

 _Dekat surga bersama orang paling favoritku..._ pikirku pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku benci tampang sedih di wajahnya pada hari berikutnya ketika dia melihatku duduk di sebelah Yixing dan Baekhyun di bus yang akan membawa kami kembali ke kota.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, melihat betapa gelisahnya aku yang tidak bisa berhenti menggerakkan kakiku dan terus melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Ummm..." Aku bahkan tidak memiliki alasan. Aku benar-benar ingin duduk di sebelah Sehun dan bicara dengannya. Dia pasti masih terguncang oleh kabar kematian ayahnya, dan aku harus menghiburnya.

"Ku-kukira tidak ada cukup tempat di sini untuk kita bertiga, Baek," kataku, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. "Sepertinya aku harus duduk di sebelah Se—Prof. Oh... Tidak apa-apa?"

Kedua temanku mengangkat alis mereka menatapku, dan aku menunggu untuk mereka mulai menggodaku lagi.

"Baiklah," kata Yixing sementara tersenyum jahil.

Aku ragu beberapa saat sebelum bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan ke arah depan. Sehun bersandar dekat jendela, menatap keluar dengan muram.

"H-hei... Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku gugup.

Dia menatapku, dan pertamanya kupikir dia akan tersenyum. Namun wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi meski matanya berkilat misterius padaku. Dia memberi tempat duduk dekat jendela untukku dan aku tersenyum untuk gestur manisnya.

Duduk dengan canggung, aku bertanya-tanya apa hal tepat untuk dilakukan atau dikatakan. Namun sebelum aku sempat memutuskan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang halus menempel di pipiku. Aku sedikit tersentak menemukan ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku dengan rambutnya yang menggelitik di pipiku.

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai," gumamnya dan tertidur dalam hitungan detik. Kubiarkan diriku mencium rambutnya dan jujur saja itu terasa jauh lebih baik daripada saat-saat tak terhitung jumlahnya ketika aku mencium bibirnya...

* * *

.

* * *

 _Semuanya kembali normal..._ Aku berpikir dengan gembira ketika memasuki kelas kimia di hari berikutnya.

Sehun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku untuk tidur barangkali merupakan titik terang dari minggu menyedihkanku. Hari-hari suramku sudah berakhir sekarang dan aku tahu aku akan kembali ke tempat di mana dengan putus aku inginkan... Dalam pelukan Sehun, berciuman dan bicara dengannya selama berjam-jam...

Kelas dimulai, dan Sehun begitu ketat sebagaimana dirinya yang biasa ketika dia mengajar di kelas. Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi meskipun, terus berpikir tentang kapan kelas akan berakhir sehingga aku bisa bicara dengannya secara pribadi. Mungkin kami bisa pergi ke _ice cream shop_ favorit kami hari ini, karena rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan apa pun yang lezat. Atau mungkin juga kami bisa hanya kembali ke apartemennya untuk bercumbu dan saling memuaskan sebagaimana yang selalu kami sukai untuk lakukan...

Kelas berjalan sangat lambat, terutama ketika aku menunggu untuk itu segera berakhir. Kemudian ketika pada akhirnya semua mahasiswa melangkah keluar satu per satu, aku tetap tinggal, pura-pura membereskan buku. Sehun tengah menghapus papan tulis, tidak melihat ke arahku. Aku tahu sikapnya akan berubah 180 derajat ketika kami benar-benar hanya berdua.

"Sehun..." panggilku. Suaraku terdengar membutuhkan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"A-apakah kau bebas sore ini?" Aku bertanya dengan tidak nyaman. "Aku pikir kita bisa pergi untuk membeli es krim,"

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya, memberiku tatapan tajam. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau,"

"Kenapa?" Suaraku berubah sedih. "Aku pikir kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku,"

"Apa aku mengatakan itu, Luhan?" Dia berkata dengan marah. "Apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku memaafkanmu?"

"Sehun kumohon! Berapa lama lagi kau akan mendorongku menjauh?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu," kata Sehun tanpa emosi.

Aku menangis, berharap dia akan mengasihani aku. Aku sungguh tidak tahan akan pemikiran bahwa dia tidak memaafkan aku bahkan setelah periode panjang menyiksa dari perlakuan dinginnya. Aku tahu aku memang bajingan yang pantas menerima itu, namun mengapa itu harus menyakitkan sebegitu parah? Mengapa aku tidak bisa hanya tahan dengan itu sebagaimana yang dikatakan Baekhyun?

Dia mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku menyaksikan punggungnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sementara dia tidak peduli akan isak tangisku yang menggema dalam ruangan. Aku tidak mengerti dirinya. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi peduli satu waktu kemudian berubah menjadi sepenuhnya tidak berperasaan pada waktu yang lain? Kenapa dia bermain-main dengan perasaanku seperti ini?

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi!" Aku menjerit, gemetar penuh air mata. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sehun! Aku ingin kau kembali..."

Dia berbalik; wajahnya diwarnai rasa jijik yang aku tahu akan membuatku menyesali ledakanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sungguh rendah." Sehun mengingatkan dengan marah. "Hanya karena kita bertukar beberapa kata normal tidak berarti aku sudah mengatasi kemarahanku..."

"Tentu saja." Aku terisak sedih. "Apa arti kata-kataku untukmu memangnya? Kau senang membuang seseorang sejelek aku... Kau tidak ingin aku kembali..."

"Tutup mulutmu," desisnya.

"Aku sangat menyedihkan." Aku terisak. "Kau adalah satu-satunya hal baik dalam hidupku dan aku bahkan kehilanganmu juga! Aku memang idiot!"

Aku tidak sadar ketika rupanya dia mendekat padaku beberapa saat setelah ledakanku. Aku berada dalam pelukannya dengan ia mencengkeram rambutku erat dalam tinjunya.

"Kau tahu apa, kau benar." Dia berkata dingin. "Kau sedih dan menyedihkan, dan sialan, aku ingin menghukummu dengan sangat buruk. Apa kau suka itu Luhan? Apa kau suka jika aku menggunakan tubuhmu dan menyiksamu untuk kesenanganku sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk, mataku hanya bisa melihat versi _blur_ dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, agak sedih. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu untukku? Apa arti aku bagimu?"

Air mataku berhenti ketika aku menatap wajahnya yang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Apa arti dia bagiku? Mengapa aku siap melakukan apa pun untuknya?

 _Karena... Aku pikir aku jatuh cinta padamu... Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi namun aku merasakan keinginan aneh ini dalam diriku untuk menjagamu... Untuk memberimu semua cinta di dunia... Aku siap menyakiti diriku sendiri demi membuatmu bahagia... Aku hanya ingin apa pun yang terbaik untukmu..._

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menutup jarak di antara bibir kami, namun aku senang dia melakukannya. Aku masih terisak sementara berusaha memenuhi rasa laparku akan bibirnya, ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam ekstasi manis. Aku tidak ingin semuanya berjalan lambat; aku hanya ingin untuk memberinya kesenangan memabukkan sehingga dia bisa melupakan bibir lain yang pernah dia cium. Aku ingin dia hanya mengingat bagaimana aku menciumnya, begitu keras dan dalam sehingga satu-satunya nama yang akan keluar dari bibirnya hanya aku...

"Luhan... Aku ingin melihatmu di tempatku dalam sepuluh menit." Dia mendesis sebelum bergegas keluar ruangan. Aku harus bertopang pada bangku di belakangku karena aku tidak bisa menahan antisipasi akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah sepuluh menit...

.

Aku memasuki apartemennya setelah apa yang terasa seperti perpisahan jangka panjang. Dia membukakan pintu untukku kemudian meraih pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar, menarikku masuk dengan bibir kami yang seketika bertabrakan sementara dia membanting pintu tertutup dan mendorong tubuhku menekan pintu. Tanpa membuang waktu, tangannya menyusup ke dalam pakaianku dan mulai menariknya ke atas, melewati kepalaku. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah dia melempar pakaianku, dia menghentikan ciuman mengerikan kami dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya dengan putus asa berusaha menariknya kembali untuk ciuman.

"Tidak Luhan..." Dia mendesis, menjepit pergelangan tanganku pada pintu dan menciumku dengan kasar. Dia akan mendominasiku, dan gairah gelap akan membuatku lumpuh hingga tubuhku dikuasai oleh dan hanya dia. Aku berhenti berjuang melawan cengkeramannya meski itu sulit menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya dan menggoresnya dengan rasa lapar yang membuat lututku goyah.

Tangannya yang kuat mencengkeram pahaku dengan menyakitkan, menggantungkannya di sekitar kakinya.

"Naik." Dia berbisik dan aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Kulingkarkan kakiku yang lain di pinggangnya dan kedua tangannya membantuku untuk menempel erat pada tubuhnya tanpa melanggar pelukan kami. Tangannya berada di punggungku sementara jariku mengusap bagian belakang lehernya yang sudah berkeringat dengan kegembiraan. Aku membungkam intuisiku dan hanya membuat diriku sepenuhnya siap untuknya. Aku sangat lapar akan tubuhnya, ingin mencium dan mungkin juga ingin menggigit di setiap bagiannya...jika dia mengizinkan...

"Aku akan mengajarimu sebuah pelajaran malam ini untuk menjadi anak nakal!" Dia menggeram dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungku dari membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Dia membawaku ke kamar dan membantingku ke tempat tidurnya, tubuh kuatnya berada di atasku sementara dia mencium bibirku sampai kebas. Dia melakukan hal yang sama pula pada leher dan dadaku yang gemetar, dan aku merasa berada di kesenangan yang begitu tinggi hingga aku tidak bisa melihat bahkan meski dengan mataku yang terbuka lebar.

Dia menggeram marah melepas bajunya sendiri, kesal karena itu tidak bisa hanya lenyap begitu saja pada saat dia melihatku di pintunya. Aku mengangkat tubuhku entah bagaimana dan berada sejajar dengan celananya, berusaha melepas kancingnya dengan jari gemetarku. Dia menyerang leherku pada saat pakaiannya sepenuhnya terlepas sementara aku berhasil menurunkan risleting celananya dan menggenggam tonjolannya di luar celana dalamnya.

"Biar aku yang lakukan." Dia berkata, mendorong kedua tanganku, tergesa-gesa melepaskan celana beserta celana dalamnya, memperlihatkan penisnya yang mengeras tampak besar dan mengancam. Dia mencengkeram rambutku dengan tinjunya, membenturkan bibirku dengan ujung penisnya, mulutku terbuka untuk membawanya masuk. Aku mengerang dan merintih, dia begitu besar dan aku kesulitan melahapnya dalam mulutku yang kecil. Tidak bisa memasukkan seluruhnya, kuraih pangkal kejantanannya kemudian menggosoknya bersamaan dengan dia mendorong dirinya. Rambutku masih tercengkeram kuat dalam genggamannya sementara dia memompa dalam mulutku. Mulutku terasa sangat sakit dan penglihatanku mengabur oleh air mata yang meluap dari mataku.

Aku terentak dan tercekik ketika dia terus mendorong hingga mencapai tenggorokanku kemudian menariknya keluar tak lama setelah itu. Sementara kurasakan tenggorokanku sakit, dia membungkuk mengklaim kembali bibirku, menggigitnya yang sudah membengkak dengan dengusan tidak sabar. Dia membalikkanku untuk berada di atas sementara tangannya melepas celana dari kakiku dan jarinya berkeliaran di pantatku, meremas dan menggaruknya dengan kejam. Satu jarinya menyelinap pada kerutanku dan menyodoknya perlahan.

"Sehun!" Aku mengerang, kesenangan itu seketika melintas di kepalaku. Namun dia menarik jarinya pada momen berikutnya dan mendorongku duduk berlutut di tempat tidur.

"Hisap aku lagi." Dia berbisik. "Jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, kau membutuhkan mulutmu di penisku sekarang juga!"

Tergesa-gesa aku meraih pinggulnya dan menurunkan kepalaku ke bawah hingga bibirku membuat kontak dengan kepala kejantanannya yang membengkak. Aku yakin akan betapa terangsangnya dia dan aku tidak menginginkan apa pun lagi selain dirinya yang menggunakan mulutku hingga dia mencapai klimaks.

"Aah Babe, mulut kecilmu membungkus penisku dengan begitu cantik." Dia menggeram. "Aku yakin lubangmu akan sama ketat dan panasnya..."

Merengek, aku menjilati dan mencium penisnya dengan haus seolah itu mampu memuaskan dahagaku. Tangannya menggerayangi punggungku perlahan-lahan dan kukunya sesekali menusuk kulitku.

"Kau suka saat aku melakukan ini, bukan?" Dia terkekeh, ujung jarinya masuk ke dalam lubangku.

Seketika aku tersentak dan merintih sementara susah payah bicara. "Ya, oh ya Sehun kumohon... Masukkan jarimu kumohon..."

Dia terkekeh, berkata. "Aku akan jika kau terus menghisapku seperti peliharaan yang baik... Tunjukkan padaku seberapa besar kau menyukai bagaimana menghisap penis gurumu..."

"Mmmm Profesor, kuharap aku bisa menghisap penismu di depan kelas saat kau mengajar," erangku.

"Sial." Dia tersentak mendengar kata-kata kotorku. "Ah harusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu... Akan sangat sulit mengajar Kimia sekarang dengan kau yang duduk di bangku pertama."

Menyeringai, aku menggerakkan mulutku di penisnya yang semakin keras. Uratnya menebal dan keras ketika aku mengusapkan lidahku di atasnya kemudian menjilatnya dari atas ke bawah, membuat Sehun tersentak dan bergidik. Dengan lidahku yang menempel pada batang panasnya, aku melihat ke atas, melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun. Aku ingin dia mengingat wajahku, mataku ketika aku menghisap penisnya, sehingga kemudian ia bisa menghidupkan kembali momen ini pada saat kami berada di kelas, berpura-pura tidak berbagi apa pun yang lebih selain hubungan guru-murid...

"Lezat sekali," bisikku sebelum menekan lidahku pada kepala penisnya.

"Oh, kau seperti pelacur kotor, Baby..." Dia mendengus. "Apa kau ingin aku untuk menyemburkan semuanya dalam mulutmu?"

"Ya!" desisku. "Hanya di mulutku..."

"Kau posesif juga rupanya." Dia terkekeh. "Begitu horny..."

Dia menggeram dan aku berusaha memasukkan penisnya sebanyak mungkin. Pinggulnya terdorong ke atas untuk membuatnya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam mulutku, dan aku tahu tenggorokanku akan sakit untuk beberapa hari ke depan... Satu tangannya mencengkeram rambutku, mengarahkanku untuk keluar masuk pada batangnya, sementara tangannya yang lain tengah menggeledah laci.

"Aku merasa buruk jika hanya menikmati ini seorang diri." Dia berbisik. "Mari kita buat ini menyenangkan untukmu juga."

Aku mengerang pada kejantanannya, bertanya-tanya apa sekiranya yang akan dia lakukan untuk menyenangkanku. Pandanganku buram karena air mata kesenangan sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia ambil dari laci. Namun segera, aku merasakan tangannya merayap di pantatku.

"Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku janji kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

Aku mendengung memberikan getaran pada penisnya, membuatnya bergidik dan jari-jainya beringsut lebih dekat pada lubang berkerutku. Itu basah ketika berputar di sekitarnya dan kemudian jari tengahnya dengan hati-hati menerobos, di dorong masuk hingga seluruhnya.

"Ahh!" Aku menjerit karena ini adalah pertama kalinya sesuatu menembusku dan itu bukanlah perasaan yang menyenangkan.

"Jika ini terlalu menyakitkan, katakan. Aku akan menariknya keluar,"

"Tidak, kumohon, aku menginginkannya... Aku membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam diriku..."

"Baiklah Baby." Dia mencengkeram daguku yang basah oleh liur dan mengecup bibir membengkakku.

Kelembaban jarinya membantu gerakan keluar masuknya sehingga perlahan rasanya menjadi tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"Pantatmu begitu cantik." Dia mengeram. "Oh Baby, aku suka melihat pantatmu terangkat di udara sementara kau menghisapku dengan begitu pintar."

Mulutku terasa pedih dengan kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalamnya, namun jarinya yang sekarang di lubangku membawa gelombang gairah menyenangkan yang mengisi inti basahku dengan keinginan sensual yang kaya. Tiba-tiba, jari kedua masuk dan aku merintih karena sial, itu menyakitkan juga.

Dia meraih daguku, melepas kejantanannya dari mulutku.

"Cukup," bisiknya. "Mari buat kau _cum_..."

Dia menciumku lembut dan jantungku lumpuh karena ciuman manisnya. Jarinya di dalamku mulai menyodok lebih cepat sementara bibirnya berubah menggigitku. Aku berada dalam kehendak dan belas kasihannya malam ini. Aku harus dihukum atas apa yang sudah kulakukan dan maka dari itu, aku tidak menyentuh sama sekali penisku sendiri. Aku ingin mencapai puncak kesenangan oleh tangannya, tidak peduli meski bagaimana pun dia menggunakannya...

Dia menumbuk satu titik terdalam dalam lubangku yang membuatku meraung keras dan membuat tubuhku seperti menguap tiba-tiba.

"Sial, aku menunggu begitu lama untuk melihatmu seperti ini." Dia terengah dan aku mencengkeram kejantanannya erat dalam kepalan tanganku.

Menggeram keras, dia membenturkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Jarinya bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, berkali-kali menumbuk titik yang sama yang membuatku gemetar dan mengerang dengan menyedihkan di mulutnya. Entah bagaimana, aku menemukan diriku bergerak memantul pada jarinya sehingga penisku yang sakit dan tidak mendapat perhatian menyentak karena gerakanku. Pada saat bersamaan jariku mencengkeram dan menarik penisnya, dan aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku sangat dekat, mengerang di bibirnya dan terkunci dalam tatapannya yang membara sementara aku menekan bibir kami dengan keras.

Dan kemudian tiba saat ketika semuanya meledak. Kupompa diriku lebih cepat pada jari-jarinya dan cairan mani mengalir keluar dari penisku yang tidak tersentuh kemudian. Aku melihatnya klimaks bersamaan denganku dan rasanya luar biasa memuaskan. Penisnya yang menyemburkan cairan putih lezatnya bersinkronisasi denganku sendiri. Kurasakan lubangku menyempit membungkus jari-jarinya seolah berusaha memenjarakannya dalam diriku dan dia mengerang parau, yang mana terdengar bagai musik di telingaku. Mata kami bertemu kembali, berkaca-kaca serta masih tampak sangat kelaparan. Dan bibir kami menyatu sedetik kemudian.

Melalui ciuman kami, aku berusaha menyampaikan bagaimana aku merasakan sebuah koneksi yang tidak bisa dihancurkan dengannya. Dia berarti segalanya bagiku meski aku tahu perasaannya tidak sedalam perasaanku. Namun begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi karena setetes dari dirinya sudah cukup untuk bisa membuatku mabuk, serta sentuhan dari bibirnya layaknya hujan tenang setelah badai yang memperkaya jiwaku lebih dalam dari siapa pun pernah lakukan...

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^^_

* * *

 **.**

 **520!**


	21. Semuanya permainan hingga— pt 1

**Lesson 12**

 **It's all Fun and Games Until... (Part one)**

* * *

 _ **Trevor Something - Into Your Heart**_

 _ **.**_

Akhirnya aku mendapat tidur nyenyak setelah sekian lama. Minggu lalu, aku nyaris tidak cukup istirahat hanya untuk bahkan melihat mimpi buruk dengan jari-jariku yang gatal ingin mengetik nomor pria tertentu dan bicara dengannya. Apa yang terjadi tadi malam sungguh memuaskan dan meski aku takut untuk berasumsi bahwa semuanya kembali baik-baik saja antara aku dan Sehun, aku tahu setidaknya itu membaik.

Ketika fajar menyingsing, otakku yang lelah mengantuk bahkan tidak ingin meninggalkan surga dari lapisan seprai lembut yang dihangatkan oleh panas tubuhnya. Tidak sepertiku, tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku terbangun beberapa kali, merasakan entakkan tempat tidur yang mengguncang tubuhku. Itu terjadi dua kali sebelum akhirnya aku sadar, itu Sehun yang tidak bisa tenang. Dia tidur dengan memelukku dari belakang namun barangkali dia mengalami mimpi buruk sehingga membuatnya menggeliat. Aku berbalik untuk membawanya ke dalam pelukanku, membuat kepalanya menempel di dadaku. Dia tenang ketika merasakan jari-jariku mengusap rambutnya dan aku menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur lembut, berharap bisa membuatnya keluar dari mimpinya yang mengerikan. Aku mendesah senang merasakan embusan napas lembutnya di lekuk bahuku dan ia tidur dengan damai sepanjang sisa malam setelah itu.

Suara bip dari alarmnya membuatku membuka mata perlahan. Aku masih cukup lelah namun aku memutuskan untuk bangun ketika kurasakan dia bergerak di sampingku. Aku disambut oleh pemandangan Sehun yang melamun mengamatiku dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Warna merah merembes di pipiku ketika dia meraih daguku dan mengarahkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Dia menanamkan ciuman yang begitu lembut yang membuat hatiku berdebar keras dan tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Aku suka bangun di sampingmu." Dia berbisik dan aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan selimut, malu.

Terkekeh, dia menarikku mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di keningku. Aku menatapnya dengan mata polos, bertanya-tanya haruskah aku mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Katakan." Dia menyeringai. "Aku tahu kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku."

Aku gelisah sebelum pada akhirnya membuka mulut. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Seringai menyebar di bibirnya dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menginterpretasikan reaksinya.

"Sedikit," bisiknya.

Aku merengek. "B-bagaimana cara untuk menebusnya?"

"Apa itu sangat buruk jika aku sedikit marah padamu?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut.

Aku menangkup wajahnya di tanganku sementara bicara. "Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau tidak marah lagi?"

"Apa kau mau melakukan apa pun?" bisiknya, mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat.

"Apa pun," jawabku sebelum dia menarik bibir bawahku dengan giginya.

"Jangan biarkan aku terlalu menguasaimu." Dia menggerutu. "Aku akan memanfaatkanmu dengan egois,"

"Apa yang kau tunggu kalau begitu?" tanyaku dan seketika dia menerkamku, menempatkan dirinya di atasku.

Dengannya, setiap ciuman seperti sebuah petualangan yang unik. Tidak ada dua ciuman yang sama, dan setiap ciuman baru selalu jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, seperti inikah rasanya bebas dari ketidakpastian, dari semacam kebimbangan yang membuatku tidak yakin jika Sehun adalah seorang yang tepat untukku. Ketika dia menciumku, hatiku akan dibanjiri semua cinta dan dibersihkan dari setiap noda kecil ketakutan dari itu. Kurasa aku memiliki banyak alasan untuk percaya bahwa kami ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain...

Mematahkan ciuman, dia tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku terduduk, melihatnya menggeledah lemari dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil tanpa tanda yang kemudian ia serahkan padaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu mainan seks," katanya dengan senyum.

"Yeah, tentu saja..." Aku memutar mataku.

"Kali ini aku tidak bercanda." Dia menyeringai. "Dan aku ingin kau menggunakan itu pada tubuhmu..."

"S-sekarang?"

"Jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu sepenuhnya maka ya, sekarang." Dia masih menyeringai sedangkan aku dengan tidak nyaman membolak balik kotak itu di tanganku. Malu-malu aku membukanya hingga kemudian itu mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti penis hitam plastik.

"Kau tahu di mana harus memasangnya, bukan?" tanyanya sembari terkekeh.

Aku mengangguk ragu dan menggigil karena _well_ , aku belum pernah menggunakan mainan seks sebelumnya. Aku merasa gugup memikirkan betapa buruknya itu akan menyakitiku karena jelas itu tampak tidak akan muat untuk menembus anusku.

Sehun menatapku dengan ekspresi geli. Wajahku memerah memikirkan tentang bagaimana di membuatku melakukan semuanya demi dirinya dan bagaimana aku setuju melakukan itu untuknya. Namun begitu aku tidak sama sekali menyesal karena dengan itu aku bisa melihat kilau lapar mengilat pada irisnya ketika aku menyibak selimut untuk mengungkapkan tubuh telanjangku. Aku suka membuat fantasinya menjadi nyata...

"Aku siap," kataku parau.

"Begitu pun aku." Dia menjilat bibirnya. "Apa kau bersemangat, baby?"

"Ya dan agak takut juga," gumamku.

Dia membungkuk untuk mencium lembut bibirku.

"Jangan takut," bisiknya. "Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan, namun rasanya akan berubah menjadi sangat menakjubkan. Kau akan ketagihan, ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi."

Aku mengerang ketika dia mencium leherku namun dia menjauh di detik berikutnya, membuatku cemberut.

Dia benar meskipun. Ketika Sehun membuatku klimaks dengan jari-jarinya dalam diriku, rasanya begitu nikmat. Tidak ada perasaan yang bisa sebanding dengan betapa menakjubkannya itu.

"Gunakan _lube_." Dia memerintahkan namun aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

" _Lube_?"

Bergerak menuju laci samping tempat tidur, dia mengeluarkan sebotol kecil berisi cairan bening.

"Lumuri dildo dengan ini." Dia menginstruksikan sementara aku dengan malu-malu mengambil botol itu darinya.

Aku menelan ludah. Semua istilah ini begitu baru bagiku. _Lube... Dildo..._ Semua itu terdengar jahat entah bagaimana.

Aku melihat 'dildo' di tanganku dan berharap semoga ini tidak akan terlalu menyakitiku.

"Jangan khawatir, baby." Sehun terkekeh. "Ini ukuran paling kecil yang bisa aku temukan. Kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Aku membuka tutup botol dan menumpahkan cairan kental licin itu di jari-jariku. Menempatkan botol di samping, aku melumuri mainan plastik di tanganku dengan _lube_. Aku mendongak menatap Sehun, menyadari senyum lapar di bibirnya.

"Renggangkan lubangmu dengan jarimu pertama-tama." Dia berbisik.

"B-bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"

"Tidak baby." Dia menggeleng. "Aku ingin kau melakukannya sendiri. Ayo, kau perlu belajar."

Pipiku memerah ketika aku mengarahkan jari basahku yang tertutupi _lube_ pada lubang berkerutku. Kuturunkan pandanganku karena aku tidak lagi bisa menangani tatapan berbahaya Sehun.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan membantumu sedikit," katanya tersenyum nakal. "Untuk mendorongmu..."

Aku tersentak ketika dia menciumku lembut, giginya menggigitku pelan namun oh begitu menggoda pada saat bersamaan. Jarinya menjalar lembut dari tengkuk ke pundakku dan aku merasakan dadaku terengah dengan napas berantakan. Ia begitu hati-hati dan aku merasa seperti di mana pun dia menyentuhnya, dia meninggalkan kulitku menjadi sangat sensitif dan kelaparan. Tangannya beristirahat di punggungku kemudian meluncur ke bawah, berhenti pada lekukan pinggangku. Aku terengah-engah karena itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja seolah aku belum pernah melihat seseorang seagung dirinya.

Dia mendorong telunjuk basahku ke dalam lubangku sementara menekan ciuman lebih keras ke bibirku. Aku mengerang dan merengek, merasakan rasa sakit akan jariku yang menembus kerutanku. Namun dia menenangkanku dengan ciuman manisnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," bisiknya. "Sekarang masuk lebih dalam..."

Kugigit bibirku sementara menarik napas dan mendorong jariku lebih dalam pelan-pelan karena ini sungguh menyakitkan. Dia menciumku berkali-kali, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku sampai aku memasukkan jari kedua.

"Renggangkan lubangmu," katanya lembut, kurasakan tangannya menyentuh bahuku. Aku mendongak, melihatnya yang menatap dengan lapar ke arah jari-jariku yang memompa keluar masuk. Dengan perlahan kurenggangkan lubangku dengan jari-jariku sebagaimana yang dia katakan, rasa menyengat seketika merobek kesadaranku dan napasku semakin berantakan.

"Sehun..." Aku terengah. Dengan lembut dia memijat tungkaiku yang mengangkang lebar, kemudian meraih penis mengerasku dan mulai memijatnya.

"Begitu seksi..." Dia mengerang. "Aku merinding hanya dengan menyaksikanmu berkeringat dan tegang..."

"Cium aku." Aku memohon, rasa sakit berubah menjadi kenikmatan ketika jariku mulai bergerak keluar masuk secara berirama.

"Masukkan ini," katanya, menyerahkan dildo padaku. "Dan aku akan memberimu lebih dari itu..."

Kutarik jariku keluar untuk mengambil dildo dari tangan Sehun sementara berusaha untuk tidak melihat ekspresi kelaparan yang terlukis di wajahnya. Lagi-lagi aku memerah malu ketika melapisi dildo dengan jari licin basahku dan memosisikannya tepat pada lubang anusku. Sehun menangkup wajahku di telapak tangannya sementara berbisik di bibirku. "Itu akan menyakitkan jika kau terlalu pelan. Hati-hati."

Aku mengangguk dan menarik napas dalam. Sehun membungkuk melahap bibirku sementara dildo mulai menembus lubangku dan aku mencicit dalam ciuman kami. Aku menjerit tertahan ketika itu melebarkanku dan sensasi sakitnya nyaris terlalu parah. Aku merintih, gemuruh rasa sakit yang tajam mengguncang tubuhku, aku masih merasa sakit dari tadi malam dan dildo sungguh tidak membantu. Sehun mencium leherku dengan lembut; tahu betul aku sangat menyukai saat dia menciumku di sana. Aku membiarkan diriku menyesuaikan diri dengan dildo karena meski Sehun mengklaim bahwa ini adalah ukuran paling kecil, bagaimana pun aku belum pernah memasukkan benda apa pun ke dalam diriku sebelumnya.

"Begitu sempit." Dia menjilat bibirnya. "Kau tahu penisku tiga kali lebih tebal dari mainan itu, bukan?"

" _Fuck_." Aku mendesah.

"Aku tahu." Dia menyeringai. "Karena itulah kau perlu mempersiapkan diri karena aku akan menghancurkan pantat manismu itu..."

Aku merintih ketika dia menjilati daun telingaku, kedua tangannya mengusap punggungku dengan gerakan melingkar. Aku menahan napas ketika aku mencoba menggerakkan dildo. Rasa sakit tajam mengguncang tubuhku lagi namun itu tidak membuatku berhenti. Aku tahu ini akan memudar jadi aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada ciuman lembut yang Sehun tinggalkan di bahu dan dadaku. Dia mulai menghisap tulang selangkaku sementara sodokan dildo berubah menjadi semakin dan semakin nikmat. Lubangku sekarang mulai terbiasa dengan mainan itu dan aku menumbuk titik yang sama seperti tadi malam yang membuatku lemah sepersekian detik namun juga memprovokasiku lebih dari kapan pun.

"Oh baby, kau mulai menikmatinya." Sehun terkekeh.

Aku mengerang menjilat bibirku dan dia membungkuk untuk menggigitnya lembut. Tangannya perlahan meluncur turun dari dadaku, meraih penisku yang keras, bengkak dan bocor.

"Sehun!" Aku menjerit.

"Aku ingin menikmati setiap inci tubuhmu." Dia berdengung. "Jadi mari kita mulai dari penismu."

Mulutnya di penisku sementara aku menyodok lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Satu tanganku yang berusaha menopang tubuhku untuk duduk tegak gemetar dan aku menyerah begitu saja, jatuh berbaring di tempat tidur dengan tanganku yang terus memompa diriku dengan dildo serta Sehun yang menghisapku. Aku sudah sangat dekat, punggungku melengkung dan mulutku ternganga, berusaha mengeluarkan erangan tercekik. Kurasakan lidah Sehun berputar-putar di kepala penisku yang sensitif, dan kemudian akhirnya tubuhku tersentak ketika aku menyemburkan semuanya ke dalam mulut Sehun dengan tanganku yang masih menyodokkan mainan itu ke dalam, menyiksa pusatku.

Aku mengap-mengap seolah aku telah dipaksa untuk tenggelam ke dalam air, tubuhku begitu lelah sampai aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan kakiku. Kurasakan Sehun menjilati bersih diriku dan lidah lembutnya yang hangat membuatku menggigil.

"Begitu seksi, Luhan!" Akunya dan aku terkekeh ringan. Dia melayang di atasku, memandang tubuhku yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya dalam keadaan basah dan kacau. Dia tampak sangat kelaparan ketika dia membungkuk dan menggabungkan bibir kami, mengerang bahkan dengan sedikit sentuhan jariku di pundaknya.

"Kau begitu suka untuk memuaskanku, ya?" Aku tertawa. Dia masih begitu keras, aku bisa merasakannya di pinggulku ketika dia menekankannya pada kulitku.

"Untuk saat ini, ya," bisiknya. "Segera, aku akan mengambil lebih banyak dari ini darimu..."

* * *

.

* * *

Aku terkikik melihat tampang frustrasi Sehun.

Aku tengah duduk di bangku pertama kelasnya, nyaris tidak berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dia jelaskan, namun lebih kepada bagaimana penampilan seksinya dengan kemeja serta celana ketat yang menonjolkan pantatnya yang indah dan kaki panjangnya yang seksi. Tulang selangkanya yang keras menonjol mengintip menggoda seolah memanggilku untuk meninggalkan _hickey_ di sana. Aku menggigit tanganku, berusaha untuk tidak terangsang hanya dengan melihat figurnya. Dia bahkan tidak harus menyentuhku dan aku sudah sangat terangsang! Dia begitu luar biasa, segala hal di tubuhnya begitu tanpa cela, termasuk tahi lalat di lehernya. Aku memutuskan akan meninggalkan _hickey_ di sana lain kali.

Pertamanya kupikir Sehun tidak menyadari tatapanku yang seolah menelanjanginya terang-terangan, namun ketika mata kami bertemu, dia menyeringai memberitahuku bahwa dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Biasanya aku akan memerah malu ketika dia menyeringai seperti itu namun entah bagaimana kali ini itu malah memicu keberanianku. Aku memandangnya dari atas ke bawah dengan menggoda dan mengusapkan lidah ke bibirku. Kulihat dia menggigil berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak memberi perhatian pada tindakan tidak senonohku. Namun aku senang ketika matanya terus melesat kembali padaku. Kemudian dengan menggoda aku meraba selangkanganku, menangkup penisku di luar celana jinsku.

Aku melihat dia menggigit bibirnya dengan frustrasi dan aku terkekeh, menikmati kegelisahannya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya seberapa kasar dia akan memperlakukanku malam ini untuk semua godaan yang kulakukan di kelas, dan memikirkannya membuat pinggangku terbakar oleh gairah.

Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menunggu setelah kelas selesai. Aku harus menghadiri kuliah berikutnya, namun aku akan memastikan sebelum pergi untuk berkedip menggoda pada Sehun yang pasti tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Profesor Oh?" Sebuah suara berkata dengan manis dan itu merusak rencanaku. Yang tidak kusangka adalah sahabatku tersenyum pada priaku dan mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Yixing?" Sehun berkata dengan sopan. Untuk alasan yang tidak aku tahu, aku ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kemarahan yang membakar seperti ini dalam diriku, ingin mendorong sahabatku menjauh dan berteriak padanya karena dia main mata pada Sehun-ku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku memiliki sisi posesif ini. Aku selalu merasa Sehun terlalu berlebihan dan bersikap seperti bajingan setiap kali dia menunjukkan kebencian pada Kris. Aku mengerti akhirnya mengapa dia menjadi begitu gelisah dan sangat marah ketika itu, karena saat ini aku merasakan hal yang sama.

"P-Pak." Yixing tergagap. "Umm... Saya tengah mengerjakan sebuah proyek akhir tahun dan saya ingin tahu apakah Anda bisa meninjau proposal yang saya susun,"

"Tentu, itu bukan masalah," kata Sehun sementara tersenyum tampan. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas Yixing terpesona akan senyum tampan Sehun dan seketika aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Terima kasih!" Yixing memerah. "Saya s-sangat berterima kasih untuk—"

"Ayo Yixing, kita ada kelas." Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

"Tapi aku tidak ada kelas." Dia protes namun aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Aku membanting pintu ruang kelas Sehun di belakang kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yixing bertanya dengan marah.

"Aku? Kaulah yang berusaha menggoda Dosen Kimia kita!" Aku membentak.

"Aku tidak!" Yixing membalas bentakanku. "Aku hanya meminta bantuannya!"

Aku berdecih dan memutar mataku.

"Dan kalau pun iya, apa urusannya denganmu?" katanya jengkel. "Menjengkelkan sekali kau Luhan..."

Dia mulai berjalan pergi dan aku tidak memiliki kendali atas diriku lagi. Harusnya aku tutup mulut, namun aku tidak bisa menahan ketika kata-kata pahit itu keluar dari mulutku. "Menjauh darinya!"

Yixing berbalik untuk melotot padaku. "Dia Dosenku," katanya. "Dan jika aku membutuhkan bantuannya, aku akan memintanya. Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku dari melakukan itu."

Bibirku mengerut sementara aku memberi tatapan menusuk padanya. Apa yang dia pikir dia lakukan? Aku mengerti permainannya. Dia berusaha mencuri Sehun dariku.

"Kau serius perlu mengendalikan rasa sukamu padanya." Dia memperingatkan. "Dan ingatlah, baginya kau hanya sama saja dengan mahasiswanya yang lain. Kau tidak istimewa."

Aku ingin tertawa dan memberitahunya bahwa aku bukan hanya mahasiswanya seperti yang lain, aku tidak pernah. Kami sangat dekat dan dia hanya bisa bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi akrab dengan Sehun.

Sudah pasti aku lebih istimewa bagi Sehun dibanding dengan mahasiswanya yang lain...

Bagaimana pun aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan semua itu. Ini adalah rahasia yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan pada siapa pun dan saat ini Yixing lebih seperti merupakan musuh daripada teman. Aku tidak akan memberitahunya tentang Sehun dan aku.

"Kau merasa istimewa tanpa alasan..." Yixing bergumam kemudian melangkah pergi. Aku melotot padanya sampai dia menghilang dari pandanganku dan aku memutuskan akan mengawasinya.

Aku kembali ke kelas Sehun, melupakan kuliah bodoh yang harus aku hadiri. Itu tidak penting lagi pula. Aku harus mengklaim posisiku; tidak seorang pun yang bisa mencuri apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku membanting pintu terbuka dan Sehun tersentak, kaget.

"Luhan, apa yang kau—"

Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bisa mengatakan apa pun, segera menerjangnya dan menekan bibirnya dengan ciuman yang membara. Dia mencicit terkejut namun dengan sayang memelukku erat dan menarikku lebih dekat. Aku mengerang pelan ketika dia meremas bokongku dan aku mulai menggesekkan selangkangan kami.

"Luhan..." Dia gusar. "Berhenti... Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun di sini..."

Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dan hanya menyerang lehernya, meninggalkan _hickey_ di sana untuk menandai wilayahku. Sehun mendorongku menekan papan tulis dan menahan tanganku yang mulai berusaha melepas kemejanya.

"Kau kelinci kecil _horny_." Dia mendesis. "Pertama kau menggodaku seperti itu di kelas... Kemudian sekarang kau menerobos masuk dan tiba-tiba menciumku. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan padamu?"

"Bawa aku pulang," rengekku. "Gunakan aku, hukum aku... Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu sekarang juga..."

"Baiklah jika seperti itu yang kau inginkan..." katanya sementara menyerang bibirku dan aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan...

 _Dia milikku..._

* * *

.

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan rasa lelah. Mengusap mataku, aku mencoba mendudukkan diri namun sengatan tajam yang menusuk punggung bawahku membuatku terjatuh kembali ke tempat tidur dengan rintihan menyedihkan. Tiba-tiba aku ingat bahwa aku berada di kamar Sehun dan beberapa saat lalu, jari Sehun menembusku. Aku begitu marah dan cemburu ketika melihatnya berinteraksi dengan Yixing sehingga aku menyerang Sehun seperti binatang posesif liar dan memohonnya untuk menggunakan tubuhku.

Aku berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sehun tidak di sampingku dan aku melihat lampu ruang tamu menyala. Kuraih kemejanya yang tergeletak di lantai dan membungkuskannya pada tubuh telanjangku. Melangkah keluar dari kamar, aku melihat Sehun di sofa, bekerja dengan tenang pada laptopnya.

"Hey babe." Dia bicara tanpa melihat padaku. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Ya, jam berapa sekarang?"

"7:30 malam," kata Sehun. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Kita bisa makan malam setelahnya,"

"Oke." Aku menguap dan berjalan mendekat padanya. "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Temanmu Yixing membutuhkan bantuan untuk proyeknya," katanya dengan tenang. "Aku baru saja membaca proposalnya dan menambahkan beberapa komentar."

 _Yixing..._

Aku benci bagaimana nama itu membuatku tidak aman. Aku sudah berteman dengan Yixing selama hampir setahun dan harusnya aku tidak membencinya hanya karena dia bicara dengan Sehun. Namun bagaimanapun, niatnya masih belum diketahui. Aku gila jika aku memberinya kesempatan dan membiarkannya merebut Sehun dariku.

"Dia bukan temanku," kataku dengan nada sinis.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Aku menggigil dalam kemarahan.

"Kukira kalian berdua teman baik." Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak lagi," jawabku. "Dia bajingan." _Berani sekali Yixing menarik perhatian Sehun dariku?!_

"Kelihatannya dia anak yang baik." Sehun mengedikkan bahu. Kukuku menekan telapak tanganku kuat ketika aku mengepalkan tinjuku, menahan kemarahan sementara kemudian aku berkata.

"Apa dia lebih baik dariku, Sehun?" tanyaku dengan polos.

"Eh?" Sehun menoleh, menatapku akhirnya.

"Apa kau lebih menyukai dia daripada aku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Luhan?"

Perlahan aku membuka kemeja Sehun untuk menunjukkan tubuh telanjangku. Kemeja itu meluncur turun kemudian dengan lembut dari pundakku dan aku melihat mata Sehun melebar menatapku.

"Apa dia lebih seksi dariku?" Aku bertanya pelan sementara berjalan ke arahnya.

"Luhan..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya, Sehun?" Kubiarkan kemarahanku terdengar sedikit. "Apa dia membuatmu terangsang?"

Aku meraih penisku dan mulai meremasnya perlahan. Kulihat dia menelan liur ekstra yang terbentuk di mulutnya kemudian.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?" Dia menyipitkan matanya.

Aku berdiri di depannya sekarang, membungkuk ke arah bibirnya sementara dengan hati-hati mengangkanginya. Dia menelan ludah sekali lagi, melihat seringai di wajahku. Punggungku masih sakit ketika aku membuka lebar kakiku untuk naik ke pangkuannya, namun aku tidak peduli itu. Aku gila, cemburu dan sangat gelisah.

"Kenapa menurutmu, Sehun?" tanyaku, mengusapkan jariku pada ujung rahangnya yang tegas. "Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian di tempat tidur untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang _dia_ minta untuk kau lakukan. Itu membuatku berpikir apakah kau tertarik padanya,"

"Dia mahasiswaku, Luhan." Sehun coba menjelaskan.

"Aku mahasiswamu juga, Sehun," bisikku. "Dan kau ingin menyetubuhiku. Apa itu berarti kau ingin menyetubuhinya juga?"

"Siapa yang menanamkan pemikiran seperti itu di kepalamu?" Dia bertanya dengan jengkel. "Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu,"

"Tapi kau memikirkannya, bukan?" Aku menggeram. "Aku tahu Yixing menarik, jadi jelas kau pasti memiliki pikiran seperti itu tentangnya di pikiranmu!"

Dia membalik tubuhku untuk menekanku pada sofa dan aku menjerit karena gerakan itu mengirimkan getaran rasa sakit yang berdenyut di tubuhku.

"Luhannie, kau bertingkah gila," bentaknya padaku. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran seperti itu tentang mahasiswa mana pun di kelasku. Kau adalah satu-satunya pengecualian dan aku menciummu sebelum aku tahu kau adalah mahasiswaku!"

Air mata menggenang di mataku dan aku mulai terisak. "K-kalau begitu kenapa kau begitu banyak membantunya?" Aku masih keras kepala.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku juga membantu beberapa mahasiswa lain dengan proyek mereka?" tanyanya lembut. "Bukan cuma Yixing. Dia hanya _salah satu_ mahasiswa yang meminta bantuanku dan aku mencoba membantunya, juga yang lain. Nah, itu tidak berarti aku tertarik pada mereka semua, bukan?"

Aku sedikit merajuk ketika dia mengusap mataku dengan lembut, mengerutkan bibirku sementara menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dan dia tersenyum.

"Kau seperti bayi," kekehnya. "Itu menghibur melihat betapa cemburunya dirimu. Bisa kubilang itu sangat menggairahkan..."

Aku mendorong bahunya main-main dan itu hanya membuatnya tertawa lebih keras.

"Bayi bodoh," bisiknya, mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. "Kau lebih dari cukup untukku. Jika aku harus menangani lebih banyak remaja hormonal gila sepertimu, aku bisa gila,"

"Aku sudah dewasa!" Aku memekik, berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, namun dia malah memelukku erat. Tawanya menenangkan pikiran penuh badaiku. Perasaan mengancam bahwa aku mungkin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga cukup mengganggu dan kuharap itu akan segera berlalu...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you guys enjoyed savage!Lu. XD Thanks._.

* * *

 **Jan salah sangka dulu, Profesor Oh miara dildo bukan berarti dia pernah di bawah ya XP**

 **Itu buat orang yang dia bawa pulang. Inget kan kalo dia itu dominan sadis, meski gak nyampe tahap yang parah XP**

 **Btw, Luhan di sini pendiem tapi kalo cemburu ngeri. Eww**

 **Tiba-tiba bayangin kucing lucuk yang mengeong kalo diambil apa pun kepunyaannya.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	22. Semuanya permainan hingga— pt 2

**Lesson 12**

 **It's all Fun and Games Until... (part two)**

* * *

 _ **Trevor Something - Into Your Heart**_

.

Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, Yixing dan aku tidak lagi bicara. Sehun meyakinkanku bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun untuk Yixing sehingga aku tidak harus mengkhawatirkannya. Aku percaya Sehun, namun aku tidak mempercayai Yixing. Sejak hari pertama, dia memang sudah mengagumi Sehun dan terus mengatakan betapa tampan dan menawannya dosen kimia kami itu. Tidak diragukan lagi Yixing memang memiliki perasaan pada Sehun dan aku tidak mau lagi jadi temannya jika dia berusaha mendapatkan seseorang yang aku puja.

Yixing tidak lagi duduk dengan kami saat makan siang dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Aku memang hanya butuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah sejak lama menjadi sahabatku. Bagiku tidak masalah jika Yixing bukan lagi temanku.

"Ayolah." Baekhyun menghela napas. "Setidaknya kau harus membicarakannya dengan Yixing,"

"Tidak tertarik," kataku sembari mengunyah makananku.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang bicara padanya?" Baekhyun menyarankan dan aku menggeleng.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Dia tidak tahu batasan," desisku. "Dan aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang seperti dia."

Bisa kulihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertukar pAndangan bingung, namun aku tidak memberi penjelasan rinci tentang maksudku. Baekhyun menghela napas mengambil cup es krim vanila dari nampannya dan meletakkannya pada milikku.

"Ini, makan dan dinginkan sedikit kepalamu," katanya pelan.

Mendadak aku sadar bahwa aku lupa membeli es krim coklat untuknya. Aku meraba dompetku untuk mengambil uang ketika dia menghentikanku.

"Tak apa." Baekhyun tersenyum memegang tanganku. "Aku tidak apa-apa tanpa es krim hari ini,"

"Maafkan aku," kataku sedih. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melupakannya,"

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun berkata dengan lembut. "Tapi itu berarti kau harus membelikanku dua es krim besok,"

 _"Deal."_ Aku tersenyum.

Namun senyumku tidak bertahan lama ketika aku melihat Kris lewat di depanku. Mata kami bertemu untuk sepersekian detik sebelum aku berpaling dengan cepat. Aku merasakan rasa bersalah luar biasa dalam diriku karena aku tahu Kris tidak akan pernah memaafkanku. Suasana hatiku begitu sedih ketika memikirkan tentang Yixing meski aku kesal padanya. Aku menyadari bahwa aku kehilangan lebih dan lebih banyak teman dengan aku yang bahkan belum melewati satu tahun di Universitas.

Aku tahu aku akan sepenuhnya hancur apabila aku kehilangan Baekhyun juga...

* * *

.

* * *

Sulit untuk menghindari Yixing karena kami memiliki banyak kelas yang sama dan kami juga selalu duduk bersama. Masalahnya sekarang kami tidak bicara satu sama lain dan masih terpaksa harus duduk bersama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat duduk bersamamu di bangku pertama," gumam Yixing. "Berteman dengan anak culun super membosankan sepertimu ugh..."

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan pura-pura kata-katanya tidak membuatku kesal. Aku tidak bisa menerima kritikan dengan baik tidak peduli dari siapapun. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunduk, berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku memang seorang anak culun super membosankan yang hanya punya sedikit teman.

Setelah kelas usai, aku melihat Baekhyun yang menungguku di luar.

"Baek," panggilku, senyum lega menyebar di wajahku.

"Hannie." Dia balas tersenyum. "Bagaimana kelasmu?"

 _Mengerikan..._ Aku ingin berkata demikian namun aku memutuskan untuk hanya mengangguk sementara masih tersenyum.

"Baekhyun." Yixing berkata, berdiri di sampingku dan aku berpaling darinya. "Aku baru membaca pesanmu, ada apa?"

"Ah ya." Seringai Baekhyun melebar. "Han, bisakah kau pergi duluan?"

"Umm kenapa?" tanyaku, tidak ingin pergi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dan aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka.

"Kumohon pergilah duluan." Baekhyun mendorong bahuku. "Aku tidak akan lama."

Aku mengangguk seperti anak anjing terluka dan berjalan perlahan, berharap bisa mendengar setidaknya beberapa kata yang Baekhyun bisikkan pada Yixing, namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Aku berjalan ke kafetaria sendiri sebagaimana yang Baekhyun katakan, sementara berharap semoga aku tidak kehilangan satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki...

* * *

.

* * *

"Luhan, kau akan kembali ke asrama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Umm... Mungkin akan sedikit terlambat," jawabku. Kelas kami selesai untuk hari ini dan aku ingin bertemu Sehun. Ingin bicara dengannya dan bertanya apa kami bisa pergi keluar.

"Kenapa? Memang kau mau ke mana?" Baekhyun berkata sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Aku merasa tindakannya itu agak aneh namun aku tidak bertanya.

"Umm aku harus mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari lokerku," bohongku.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu." Dia memutuskan.

"Tidak!" Aku berteriak. "A-aku mungkin akan mampir ke perpustakaan setelah itu..."

"Aku harus mengambil buku di lokerku, jadi aku akan ikut denganmu," katanya. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menemui Sehun diam-diam. Baekyun mengoceh selama sekitar lima belas menit sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku mengembuskan napas lega akhirnya bisa menemui Sehun dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Aku bersenandung gembira memikirkan kemana sekiranya Sehun dan aku harus pergi. Di luar terlalu dingin untuk berjalan-jalan atau makan es krim, jadi mungkin yang bisa kami lakukan hanya tetap di apartemennya, saling berpelukan dan nonton film. Itu akan menyenangkan juga...

Aku mengetuk pintu kelasnya dan segera masuk. Senyum di wajahku tidak bertahan lama ketika kulihat Sehun tidak sendiri. Dia duduk di kursinya, tersenyum pada Yixing yang duduk di sisi meja seberang, dengan tubuh condong ke arahnya. Keduanya menoleh ke arahku, Yixing dengan pelototannya dan Sehun dengan senyum yang masih terpampang di wajahnya.

"Luhan." Sehun berkata dengan gembira. "Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

 _APA AKU MELUPAKAN SESUATU?! WTF_ apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?! Mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu?

"Tidak, ti-tidak Profesor," jawabku sementara menggertakkan gigi. "Tapi bisakah saya bicara dengan Anda secara pribadi, jika Anda tidak keberatan?"

Yixing menghela napas dan memutar matanya. Aku sungguh ingin menghajar wajahnya namun aku menahan diri dengan sangat baik.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Prof. Oh." Dia berkata sementara mengangkat alisnya, dan Sehun mengangguk dengan tenang. Yixing tidak sama sekali menatapku ketika dia berbalik ke pintu dan berjalan keluar. Aku menunggu dengan sabar hingga langkahnya memudar kemudian menatap Sehun. Sehun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatapku ingin tahu.

"Apa itu tadi?" Aku bertanya. Suaraku nyaris tidak terkendali.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Kau berusaha mengusirku," tuduhku.

"Aku tidak." Sehun mengembuskan napas.

"Baiklah, aku percaya," kataku, merajuk.

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan menangkup wajahku di tangannya.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura seperti kau adalah mahasiswa biasa untukku." Dia menjelaskan. "Itu sebabnya aku berkata seperti itu. Maaf Baby, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Aku belum selesai dengannya bagaimanapun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" tanyaku dengan marah.

"Dia hanya ingin membicarakan proyeknya." Sehun meraupku dalam pelukannya namun aku mendorongnya menjauh.

"Tidak bisakah dia hanya mengirimimu email atau sesuatu?" protesku. "Aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengannya terlalu sering..."

"Itu tidak berarti apa pun untukku, Hannie." Dia berkata pelan. "Saat dia bicara, yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertemu denganmu,"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengirimku pesan," bentakku.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang dan menemuiku." Dia coba menjelaskan.

"Pembohong!" Aku berusaha mendorongnya menjauh namun dia mencengkeramku dalam pelukannya dan mengarahkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Tanganku memukul dadanya sementara aku mengerang di bibirnya. Jari-jarinya kemudian berpindah ke rambutku dan aku mendesah ketika dia membelaiku perlahan, membantuku untuk tenang.

"Sweet Hannie." Dia berbisik dalam ciuman membuat hatiku berdesir menggila dalam dada. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan tidak sabar, memohonnya untuk tidak meninggalkanku dan tidak berhenti menciumku.

Seolah dia membaca pikiranku...

"Mari kita bercumbu sepanjang malam..." bisiknya. _Aku akan sangat menyukai itu..._

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun memang membingungkan. Ya, dia membuktikan padaku bahwa hanya akulah satu-satunya yang dia pedulikan dan dia tidak memiliki perasaan pada Yixing atau pun mahasiswa lain. Namun, tanpa sengaja aku terlalu sering menangkap ia dan Yixing bicara satu sama lain di lorong atau di kelasnya. Atau jika tidak, Yixing akan menerobos masuk ketika aku mengobrol dengan Sehun dengan sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaanku. Yixing menyeringai kapan pun dia melihatku seolah berkata, _dia bukan milikmu..._ Aku akan sangat marah setelahnya dan butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun menenangkanku kembali. Kami berakhir dengan melakukan sesi bercumbu yang menggebu-gebu dalam kemarahan hampir setiap malam. Ada goresan di punggungnya serta _hickey_ di lehernya... Aku menandai dia sebisa mungkin untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia milikku. Bibirnya membengkak juga karena aku mencium dan menggigitnya sepanjang malam, namun setiap hari Yixing selalu datang dan melewati tingkat toleransiku lagi. Sehun dan aku akan kembali ke titik awal dan jujur saja, aku sudah lelah.

Aku juga menangkap Yixing dan Baekhyun saling berbisik lebih sering daripada tidak. Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, cekikikan dan ber _high-five_ satu sama lain. Mereka selalu berhenti bicara setiap kali aku mendekat, dan Yixing akan pergi karena jelas dia adalah musuh terbesarku sekarang. Aku sangat ingin menghajarnya sampai babak belur namun aku menahan amarahku dengan sangat baik.

"Luhan, mau ke perpustakaan?" Baekhyun bertanya dan aku mendesah.

Segala tekanan harus dikesampingkan, aku harus bersiap untuk ujian kelas yang akan datang. Aku benar-benar tertekan dengan semua kecurigaanku tentang apa yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Yixing, namun saat ini, aku tahu aku harus melupakannya untuk berkonsentrasi pada studi-ku. Kapan hidup ini akan mudah untukku?

Baekhyun dan aku berjalan ke perpustakaan, siap bergadang untuk belajar. Sehun mengirimiku pesan beberapa saat lalu, berkata bahwa dia akan pulang dan ingin bertemu denganku sebelum dia pergi, namun aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya karena aku tahu Yixing akan muncul entah bagaimana dan aku akan kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku butuh ketenangan malam ini dan hanya fokus pada materi ujian.

Namun menyedihkannya, alam semesta seolah berkonspirasi melawanku dan tujuan utamanya hanya satu, yaitu mengacaukan hidupku. Aku mendidih dalam kemarahan menyaksikan Yixing tertawa dengan Sehun tepat di pintu masuk perpustakaan... Sehun mengirim pesan bahwa dia akan pulang, namun di sanalah dia sekarang, mengobrol dan tertawa dengan orang lain, dengan musuhku...

Aku merasa begitu lemah, begitu sensitif... Mengapa ini terjadi? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah sehingga orang-orang ingin balas dendam padaku? Aku selalu berusaha menghindari masalah, namun masalah itu seolah selalu mengejarku.

"Han, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun, dan tidak ada jawaban positif atas pertanyaannya. Aku sama sekali tidak dan tidak akan baik-baik saja. Yixing menolehkan wajahnya untuk menyeringai padaku namun rupanya pandangannya melintas melewatiku. Mataku mengikuti ke mana visinya tertuju dan aku terkejut melihat Baekhyun menyeringai balik pada Yixing.

 _Tunggu..._ Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Dengan keterkejutan di mataku, aku melihat Sehun yang hingga kini masih (pura-pura) tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dia menoleh melihatku kemudian, dan tersenyum. Kulihat kilatan nakal di matanya sementara ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menahan tawa melihat wajahku yang kengerian.

 _Jadi semua orang mempermainkan aku... Yixing, Baekhyun...dan bahkan Sehun... Mereka semua berusaha menyudutkanku selama ini..._

Sehun berkedip main-main padaku dan aku mendengar Baekhyun terkekeh. Aku menyadari apa yang harusnya adalah sahabatku dan Yixing bicarakan setiap hari. Mereka barangkali mulai mencurigai ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Sehun dan aku setelah perjalanan pantai tempo hari. Mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa itu benar. Yixing yang menggoda dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun berusaha membuatku cemburu sehingga aku mengakui bahwa aku ada main dengan Profesor kimia. Aku mengerti semua ini dan aku juga sadar... Aku adalah idiot sial yang dimainkan oleh tangan mereka.

Sementara untuk Sehun, kemungkinan dia berkonspirasi dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing adalah mustahil. Namun jika ada sesuatu yang membuatku kacau, itu cukup untuk mendorongnya bergabung dan menggangguku. Dia senang membuatku lemah, melihatku menjadi sangat putus asa dan membutuhkannya. Dia tentu menyadari permainan apa yang temanku mainkan dengan otakku sehingga dia memutuskan untuk masuk dan memanfaatkan situasi. Bagaimanapun, kecemburuan itu membakar libidoku dan dia bisa menggunakanku untuk memuaskannya setiap malam.

 _Pemain yang baik kalian semua..._ pikirku. Jika mereka mengira aku akan menyerah dan berteriak pada mereka sekarang, mereka benar-benar salah.

Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka bagaimana pendendamnya aku...

Oh aku sudah gila, pasti... Aku tidak bisa menahan seringai di wajahku. Aku akan memberi mereka apa yang mereka inginkan.

Aku berjalan menuju Sehun yang masih tersenyum sementara —yang katanya teman-temanku masih cekikikan mengira mereka telah berhasil menyudutkanku. Aku tidak ambil pusing bagaimanapun; aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sehun menatapku penuh minat ketika aku mendekat padanya. Dia mungkin tidak mengira aku akan bersikap seperti ini namun dia tidak tahu bahwa dia akan menuju sesuatu yang luar biasa...

Aku punya rencana menakjubkan untuknya sore ini.

Kuraih rambutnya dalam kepalan tanganku kemudian membenturkan bibir kami bersama-sama. Bisa kudengar teman-temanku terkesiap melihat aku yang mencium Sehun dengan ganas. Sehun berusaha mendorongku menjauh, namun ciuman menggilaku tidak membiarkannya lepas. Kubuka mulutnya dengan lidahku, menyelam lebih dalam lagi ke dalam ciuman kotor tepat di depan teman-temanku yang menjengkelkan. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika pun ada mahasiswa lain yang melihat kami; aku ingin membuktikan pada teman-temanku bahwa akulah satu-satunya yang bisa intim dengan Profesor. Ini adalah apa yang ingin mereka lihat, jadi aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka sedikit gambaran tentang apa yang biasanya terjadi antara Sehun dan aku ketika kami hanya berdua.

Aku memecahkan ciuman, Sehun terengah dan teman-temanku terkejut. Sehun menatapku takjub namun aku tidak menghiraukan ekspresinya. Aku hanya meraih tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dari pintu perpustakaan.

"H-Hannie?" Suara Baekhyun memanggil. "Kami hanya bermain-main denganmu..."

"Brengsek kau Baekhyun." Aku menggeram padanya. Aku tidak pernah mengira akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Baekhyun sepanjang hidupku. Dia terkejut namun aku tidak membuang waktu untuk melihat ekspresi terluka palsu di wajahnya.

Sekarang giliran Oh Sehun...

.

Aku tidak punya cukup kesabaran untuk mencapai apartemen Sehun. Aku mendorongnya masuk ke dalam _janitor's closet_ sempit yang berada tepat di pojok perpustakaan, kemudian menguncinya dari dalam.

"Babe, dengarkan aku..." katanya, namun aku membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Aku sudah muak mendengarkan dia dan orang lain. Aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan sekarang.

"Kau membuatku begitu tersiksa," kataku sedih.

"Itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang, Luhan." Dia terkekeh tidak nyaman.

"Apa bagimu itu menyenangkan?" tanyaku, geram. "Melihatku begitu marah dan kacau sepanjang waktu?"

"Luhan, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk—"

"Kita akan bercinta," bisikku. "Di sini, di dalam sini,"

"B-bercinta?" Dia bertanya sementara aku menghisap lehernya dengan liar. Aku mengarahkan wajahnya sehingga mata marahku bisa menatap matanya.

"Ya, bercinta," jawabku, menggesekkan hidungku melawan hidungnya. "Kau akan menyetubuhiku sekarang juga..."

"Oh shit." Dia terengah. Jarinya meremas rambutku, tampak mulai bersemangat...

Itu bagus...

Kulepas kancing kemejanya, menekannya pada kabinet di belakangnya, dan dia mengerang ketika lidahku bergerak dari dada menuju abs-nya. Kubuka kancing celananya kemudian, namun itu agak sulit untuk menurunkannya ke bawah karena itu begitu pas. Jari-jarinya masih di rambutku ketika dia melihatku berlutut di depannya. Aku tidak repot-repot menurunkan celana dalam ia sepenuhnya dan hanya menyelipkannya sampai ereksinya mencuat keluar kemudian masuk ke dalam mulutku. Dia mengerang merasakan lidahku yang kelaparan menjilat kepala bocor penis besarnya, mendorongnya ke dalam mulutku sementara aku melahapnya dalam-dalam, tanpa melepaskan kontak mata kami.

"Oh, kau keparat gila," erangnya. "Aku ingin menggunakan mulutmu dan melihat air maniku menetes dari bibir seksimu..."

Aku berdengung di sekitar kejantanannya membuat ia gemetar begitu parah dan aku begitu menikmatinya. Aku menarik penisnya keluar dari mulutku dan dia tidak senang. Dia mendorongku menekan dinding namun tidak banyak ruang tersisa di dalam sana sehingga kami mendengar sesuatu jatuh, namun tak satu pun dari kamu cukup peduli untuk melihatnya. Dia menggeram menahanku di dinding sementara tangannya berusaha melepas celana jins dari pinggangku. Dia meraih penisku dan mulai mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat. Aku merengek, menahan diri dari orgasme begitu awal.

"Aku tidak akan menyetubuhimu pelan-pelan, Luhan," gumamnya di bibirku. "Aku akan menumbuk lubangmu dengan sangat keras sampai kau menangis..."

"Aku menunggu begitu lama untuk itu!" Aku mengerang.

"Aku menunggu lebih lama dan lebih keras darimu," bisiknya berbahaya. "Jadi percayalah bahwa aku akan menyutubuhimu dengan liar sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan berhari-hari!"

"Sehun..." Aku tersentak ketika ia mulai menggosok selangkangannya pada milikku. Keringat kami bercampur sementara tubuh kami saling bergesekan, dan suasana menjadi semakin panas.

"Sial, aku tidak membawa lube sekarang." Dia mengerang. "Ayo kembali ke tempatku dan selesaikan ini."

"Oh." Aku berkata dengan tenang. "Maaf aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

Kudorong ia menjauh dariku dan Sehun menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Han?" bisiknya. "Apa—"

"Aku ada ujian besok." Aku menarik celanaku ke atas. "Aku harus pergi,"

"T-tapi aku kira—"

"Lain waktu, Sehun," kataku tanpa perasaan sementara mengancingkan kembali kemejaku.

"Tidak Luhan, tunggu," panggilnya namun aku sudah melangkah keluar dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Andai saja dia tahu bahwa sejak awal itu memang sudah rencanaku untuk meninggalkannya di saat dia sepenuhnya panas dan keras...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Seneng kalo liat wibawa Sehun di depan mahasiswanya, atau pas sikap dia kalo berhadapan sama bapaknya Luhan. Sementara kita tahu aslinya dia kalo di luar ato sama Luhan yang sikapnya beda 180 derajat. Jadi keliatan seksi aja gitu bayanginnya—**

 **Thanks for reading^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	23. Apa yg kau biarkn adlh apa yg kn brlnjt1

**Lesson 13**

 **What you allow is what will continue (part one)**

* * *

 _ **Song inspirations: Combichrist - Never Surrender and Dean - I love It**_

 _ **.**_

Pada titik ini dalam hidupku, aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan pergi dan siapa yang akan tinggal. Pikiranku kembali pada masa sekolah menengah ketika segalanya dalam hidupku terasa begitu mudah. Aku memiliki sahabat terbaik di sampingku sepanjang waktu dan kekhawatiran terbesarku hanyalah bagaimana mendapat nilai bagus. Sekarang aku bahkan tidak punya teman dan studi-ku menderita begitu buruk.

Aku menghindari Baekhyun sebisa mungkin, menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di perpustakaan. Ujian tengah semester tengah berlangsung dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku terganggu oleh Baekhyun beserta dramatismenya.

"Hannie kumohon!" Baekhyun memekik. "Kumohon jangan abaikan aku,"

"Baek kita sudah selesai," kataku dingin. "Aku harus belajar jadi tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

"Kau tidak bisa mengabaikanku seperti ini selamanya," teriak Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu." Aku berkata, menutup wajahku dengan buku. "Karena itu setelah ujian berakhir, aku akan pindah kamar."

Baekhyun mulai menangis keras, memohon agar aku tidak melakukannya. Aku merasa ingin menangis juga namun aku benar-benar kesal dan tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Aku ingin berkonsentrasi pada studi-ku, jadi aku keluar dari kamar dan kembali hanya untuk mandi. Baekhyun berantakan dan aku benci melihat dia seperti itu namun apa yang telah dia lakukan sungguh menyakitiku. Kupikir aku bisa percaya padanya tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, namun kurasa aku salah. Jika dia mencurigai sesuatu terjadi antara Sehun dan aku, dia hanya harus bicara baik-baik padaku dan tidak perlu menyiksaku seperti itu.

Tidak seorang pun bisa dipercaya di dunia ini. Hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan adalah menjaga diri.

Kurasa wajah menangis Baekhyun mengacaukan otakku. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku begitu lelah karena tidur di perpustakaan dan aku merasakan hidupku jatuh berantakan. Aku yakin semua tekanan ini membuatku sakit. Aku mengalami demam tinggi beberapa hari ini karena aku tidak nafsu makan dan bergadang setiap malam untuk mempelajari materi ujian.

Sehun juga terus berusaha menarik perhatianku kembali. Dia memiliki cara berbeda untuk meraihku. Dia akan mengirimiku BANYAK hadiah, seperti aku akan kembali ke kamarku untuk menemukan barang-barang ditumpuk di tempat tidurku setiap hari. Itu akan berkisar dari pakaian hingga bunga atau barang-barang lain yang tidak pernah aku gunakan.

Sehun tidak mudah untuk dihindari. Dia akan menemukanku di koridor atau di perpustakaan ketika aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghindarinya. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, atau mungkin tidak, aku tidak begitu yakin. Paling tidak aku senang dia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan menggangguku. Tentu saja, tatapan berlebihannya dan kenyataan bahwa dia duduk terlalu dekat denganku agak mengganggu, namun aku menghargai dia membiarkan aku belajar, tanpa banyak bicara.

Hasil ujian keluar bulan itu dan aku tidak seberuntung di ujian semester pertama. Nilaiku turun dengan cepat dari 95% menjadi 80% dan aku bukan lagi yang terbaik.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang setelah nilai keluar dan berharap semoga bisa bersantai untuk beberapa hari. Aku butuh tidur dengan baik dan sepenuhnya tidak berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Sehun ingin aku pergi ke tempatnya namun aku menolak, berkata bahwa aku butuh beberapa hari untuk diriku sendiri.

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh apa pun, oke?" Dia berkata sementara mencium bibirku. "Bahkan meski itu sudah larut..."

Aku mengangguk, memberinya gestur sampai jumpa dari gerbang mansion. Aku melangkah ke dalam dengan lesu dan nyaris jatuh tertidur. Aku sangat sangat lelah dan aku memutuskan untuk meminta Soomin Noona menyimpan beberapa makanan untukku nanti sebab aku akan langsung ke tempat tidur meski baru jam 8.

Ketika aku masuk, Soomin Noona memberitahuku bahwa Ayahku menunggu di ruangannya. Aku mengerang namun tetap melangkah ke sana, berharap semoga tidak banyak hal yang perlu Ayahku bicarakan malam ini.

Aku membuka pintu dan ruangan itu gelap. Hawa dingin menyelimuti kulitku ketika aku melangkah masuk dan berkata. "Ayah, kau di sini?"

"Luhan." Suaranya terdengar sebelum lampu di sekitarku menyala.

Dia duduk di mejanya, jari-jari bertaut di depan wajahnya.

"Duduk," katanya dan aku dengan gemetar bergerak ke arah kursi yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Melihat dia duduk dengan serius aku sadar, aku sepenuhnya lupa bahwa Ayahku akan sangat tidak senang dengan nilaiku saat ini. Ketakutan meledak dalam diriku hingga aku merasakan otakku yang sudah setengah tidur terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan untuk membela diri?" Dia bertanya dengan suara tanpa perasaan yang sama.

"A-aku...aku merasa kurang baik..." Itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Aku masih merasa agak demam dan butuh istirahat.

"Begitukah?"

"Y-ya..."

"Apa kau pikir itu alasan yang cukup valid untuk tidak melakukan yang terbaik dalam ujianmu?" Dia menggeram dan aku meringis di tempatku duduk.

"Aku janji akan melakukan lebih baik di ujian akhir." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya. "Aku akan bekerja keras siang malam dan mendapat nilai terbaik,"

"Kegagalan sudah terjadi," katanya dengan nada kecewa. "Kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau gagal dan seorang yang mengecewakan. Kau tidak bisa bahkan mencetak nilai yang layak dan kau ingin aku percaya padamu?"

"A-aku akan sungguh-sungguh berusaha..." Aku sudah berada di ambang tangis.

"Aku juga mengetahui bahwa kau melewatkan banyak kelasmu," tambahnya dengan tegas. "Kehadiranmu di bawah 100%, yang mana aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang lebih penting dari menghadiri kelas?"

"Aku menyesal..."

"Aku menyesal?!" Ayahku berteriak. "Aku menyesal kau adalah anakku! Aku tidak mengharapkan seorang yang tidak berguna sepertimu! Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah bekerja keras dan belajar dan kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku rasa tidak ada cara lain untuk membuatmu fokus selain menghukummu sampai ujian akhir,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke asrama," putusnya. "Kau akan tetap di sini di mansion, jauh dari teman-temanmu dan setiap hal memungkinkan yang bisa mengecoh fokusmu. Kau tidak diizinkan untuk laptop atau TV atau apa pun. Satu-satunya yang kau diizinkan untuk lakukan adalah belajar siang dan malam,"

"TIDAK!" Aku menjerit. Masih ada tiga bulan sampai ujian akhir dan dia tidak bisa mengurungku sampai saat itu.

"YA!" Ayahku tetap pada putusannya. "DAN TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN!"

Aku menangis lebih keras dari yang pernah kulakukan. Mengapa dia melakukan ini? Apakah itu kejahatan mendapat 80%? Itu tidak seperti aku telah gagal dalam ujian, ini hanyalah sedikit kemunduran dan aku bisa dengan mudah memperbaiki situasi ini apabila mendapat suasana yang tepat untuk belajar. Aku tidak tahan membayangkan dikurung di kamarku selama tiga bulan ke depan.

Secara harfiah aku tidak akan memiliki jiwa yang tersisa dalam tubuhku setelah tiga bulan itu berakhir...

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Aku menggeleng.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!" Dia bertanya dengan sinis. "Sejak kapan kau berpikir kau punya hak untuk bicara apa pun tentang hidupmu?"

Kata-katanya menyengat begitu tajam, seketika menghilangkan ketakutanku. Apa maksudnya adalah aku tidak memiliki hak untuk memutuskan bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu?

"Maaf." Aku berkata sementara bangkit dari kursi. "Apa kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk _hidupku_?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan benar." Dia menegaskan. "Kau jelas tidak pandai membuat keputusan sendiri, jadi aku harus memutuskannya untukmu,"

"TIDAK KAU TIDAK BISA!" Aku menjerit padanya. "Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan hidupku seperti ini! Aku orang dewasa dan jika kau pikir kau bisa membuatku berdansa seperti _puppet_ , brengsek kau salah!"

"Perhatikan bahasamu, Luhan!" teriaknya, wajahnya merah padam karena amarah. "Dari mana kau belajar mengucapkan kata-kata kotor seperti itu?!"

"Setelah aku melangkah keluar pada dunia yang sesungguhnya, aku menyadari bagaimana hidup bukan hanya tentang menghafal omong kosong dari buku!" Aku berkata sementara menggertakkan gigi. "Semuanya lebih dari itu!"

"Luhan jika kau tidak berhenti menggunakan bahasa kasar, aku akan menghukummu seumur hidup!" Dia menggeram padaku. "Kau tidak diizinkan untuk membalas ucapanku dan ingat akulah yang menghidupimu, bukan sebaliknya,"

"Itukah yang juga kau katakan pada Ibuku?" tanyaku dengan sedih. Dia membeku seketika dan aku sadar apa yang kukatakan tepat sasaran.

"Kau melakukannya, bukan?" Aku terisak. "Inilah alasan mengapa dia melarikan diri... Karena kau mendominasi dan mengendalikan hidupnya dengan berlebihan. JAWAB AKU!"

Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya berpaling dan aku tahu firasatku benar.

"Tidak mengherankan dia melarikan diri darimu," bentakku. "Karena sekarang aku sepenuhnya bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Selama bertahun-tahun aku membencinya karena mengira dia meninggalkanmu namun rupanya, kau penjahat yang sesungguhnya!"

"Luhan, tutup mulutmu sekarang juga!" perintahnya namun aku belum selesai bicara.

"Kau menghukumku seolah aku membunuh seribu orang." Aku merajuk. "Kau membuatku merasa tidak berharga seolah aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar dalam hidupku. Aku mengerti apa yang kau lakukan sekarang; menjatuhkan harga diriku dan membuatku merasa seperti aku selalu mengecewakanmu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuatmu bahagia tapi kau bahkan tidak menghargaiku ketika aku melakukan sesuatu yang baik,"

"Luhan, pergi ke kamarmu sekarang juga," suaranya tegas.

"Aku tidak akan lagi mendengarkanmu." Aku menggosok mataku dan berjalan mundur. "Jika aku gagal sebagai putramu, kau tidak membutuhkanku. Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak lagi membuatmu kesal. Paling tidak kau akan menjalani hidup yang damai tanpa aku,"

"Luhan jangan kau berani untuk—"

"Aku berani!" Aku menjerit. "Aku berani meninggalkanmu dan reputasi berhargamu yang sangat kau pedulikan. Rupanya itu lebih penting dari kesehatan dan kebahagiaanku. Kuharap kau tetap selalu bahagia dengan kehidupan sempurnamu yang mana tidak memiliki tempat bagiku."

Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas ucapanku dan terhuyung keluar dari ruangannya. Soomin Noona berdiri di luar dan aku memeluknya erat sebelum berjalan ke luar pintu mansion. Dia memanggilku untuk berhenti namun aku tidak mendengarkannya.

Aku benar-benar muak dan tidak ingin apa pun selain berlari sejauh mungkin dari Ayahku yang begitu banyak menuntut. Tidak ada lampu yang menerangi jalanku, aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat jalan di depanku ketika aku berjalan tanpa tujuan dalam kegelapan. Rasanya seperti hidupku layaknya jalan yang gelap ini di mana aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun di depan mataku, dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menunggu matahari terbit untuk menunjukkan arah.

Aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih lama lagi, aku sakit dan kelelahan. Air mataku terus jatuh dan aku tidak bisa berhenti meratap. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku dan men- _dial_ nomor satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu peduli padaku.

"SEHUN!" Aku meraung ketika sambungan telepon terhubung dan mulai terisak keras.

"Han, jangan bergerak dari tempatmu sekarang," katanya serius. "Aku akan di sana dalam beberapa menit."

Aku terus menangis sementara mendengar Sehun bergegas di ujung sambungan untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Dia tidak menutup sambungan telepon sehingga aku merasa lebih tenang mendengar kebisingan di jalan yang ia lewati ketika dia berkendara untuk datang dan menjemputku.

Aku menginginkannya lebih dari kapan pun dan aku merasa lega mendengar gerungan motornya yang mendekat padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia menemukanku; dia selalu memiliki kemampuan untuk menemukanku di tempat-tempat yang tidak aku duga. Memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan, kakinya melangkah lebih dekat dan lengannya yang kuat meraupku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku di sini Luhannie." Dia berbisik dan tubuhku terasa begitu lemah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis ketika dia menggendongku, membawaku ke motornya.

"Kau demam tinggi," katanya, khawatir. "Ayo pulang ke rumah,"

"Aku tidak punya." Aku terisak.

"Kau punya," bantahnya tegas. "Rumahku adalah milikmu, Baby."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Sehun peduli padaku dan mengapa dia siap untuk berbagi rumahnya denganku, seorang yang bahkan tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik bagi Ayahnya. Dia membantuku duduk di motor dan menyuruhku berpegangan padanya erat-erat. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak pingsan ketika dia mengendarai motor melaju secepat mungkin.

Lima belas menit kemudian dia membantuku menuju apartemennya, menanggalkan pakaianku dan menyuruhku duduk di bak mandi yang penuh air hangat. Malam itu di luar begitu dingin dan aku menggigil begitu gila.

"Kau begitu malang Baby," bisiknya sembari membasuhku dengan hati-hati. Aku menariknya mendekat dan menyatukan bibir kami karena aku membutuhkannya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku merasa begitu hancur malam ini.

Aku melangkah keluar dari bak mandi setelah beberapa saat dan Sehun menyiapkanku makan malam lezat yang hangat. Aku nyaris tidak bisa menelan makanan apa pun, namun Sehun bersikeras menyuapiku, berkata bahwa aku membutuhkan tenaga untuk tubuhku.

"Sudah cukup," kataku, menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Meski makanannya sangat lezat, aku tidak bisa makan banyak. Demamku turun secara konsisten dan aku butuh istirahat malam yang baik untuk pulih sepenuhnya. Sehun membawaku segera ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sampingku.

"Kau mengalami hari yang buruk," bisiknya, menarikku lebih dekat. "Tapi jangan dipikirkan. Hanya tutup matamu dan ingatlah, aku di sini untukmu. Kau tidak sendiri."

 _Terima kasih Sehun. Aku mencintaimu..._ Pikiran lelahku tidak mampu menyuarakan kata-kata itu dan segera jatuh tertidur.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku bangun esok harinya, tubuhku terasa lebih lemah, akan tetapi demamku sudah sepenuhnya hilang. Aku membuka mata perlahan dan melihat Sehun tidur dengan damai di sampingku. Kutatap wajah tampannya beberapa saat, bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku menentukan perasaanku padanya. Dia menjengkelkan dan senang mengganggu dan mengacaukanku. Namun begitu aku tahu dia bisa diandalkan dan tidak akan mengecewakanku jika aku membutuhkannya.

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menghargai bagaimana dia merawatku tadi malam. Dengan lembut aku mengusapkan Ibu jariku pada pipinya dan tersenyum sedih. Setidaknya hidupku bukan sepenuhnya bencana. Aku masih punya Sehun.

"Itu geli." Dia bergumam dalam tidurnya, membuatku terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanyaku, menggelitik perutnya dan dia mulai tertawa. Dia mengenyahkan tanganku kemudian mendekapku erat dalam pelukannya. Kami tertawa, saling menatap satu sama lain dan sebelum kami menyadarinya, kami berciuman dengan penuh gairah untuk waktu yang sangat, sangat lama.

Pagi itu kami habiskan dengan meringkuk satu sama lain serta mencuri ciuman ketika kami saling menatap. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan aku lakukan apabila aku tidak memiliki Sehun dalam hidupku. Mungkin aku masih terbaring di jalanan yang dingin atau lebih parah, di ambang kematian akibat demam tinggiku.

"Terima kasih." Aku berbisik. "Untuk datang dan membawaku tadi malam,"

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Dia menggosokkan hidungnya pada hidungku. "Sudah kubilang aku akan datang padamu ketika kau membutuhkanku tidak peduli selarut apa pun..."

Aku tersenyum dan menurunkan pandanganku, bertanya-tanya apakah ini waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta begitu dalam padanya. Mungkin itu bukan ide yang bagus, aku tahu aku harus menunggu. Situasinya tidaklah tepat dan aku sudah mengalami cukup banyak hal dalam hidupku.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Dia bertanya dan seketika aku gemetar. Aku menggigit bibirku sementara berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Dia melihat betapa terganggunya aku dan mencium dahiku dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak harus memberitahuku jika kau tidak mau," tambahnya segera. "Maaf aku bertanya,"

"Tidak, tidak apa." Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Aku tahu aku bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Kami berciuman dan aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Aku kembali tenang sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara Ayahku dan aku tadi malam. Matanya melebar ketika aku selesai menceritakan keseluruhan percakapan kami serta bagaimana aku memberitahu Ayahku bahwa aku akan keluar dari hidupnya selamanya.

"Oh Luhan..." Sehun menghela napas. "Oh Baby, kau marah tadi malam. Kau tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu, bukan?"

"Aku memang bermaksud seperti itu," kataku sementara menghapus air mataku. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya jika baginya aku hanyalah kegagalan,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Dia berkata lembut. "Aku tahu dia sangat tidak adil terhadapmu dan menganggapmu tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang baik. Namun aku tidak ingin kau membuat keputusan yang terburu-buru seperti itu,"

"Kau berpikir aku salah, bukan?" tanyaku muram.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir kau salah sama sekali." Dia menangkup wajahku di tangannya. "Aku tahu kau sudah menumpuk kefrustrasian ini sejak lama dan kau butuh untuk melampiaskannya. Apa yang kau lakukan itu bagus, berdiri pada pendirianmu sehingga Ayahmu tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa memaksamu sebagaimana kehendaknya. Namun aku ingin kau memikirkan lagi tentang ini seminggu dari sekarang dan bertanya pada dirimu sendiri apa kau sungguh-sungguh atau itu hanya kemarahan sesaatmu."

Aku tahu aku memiliki keinginan berlebihan untuk berperan seolah aku malaikat sehingga aku harus memaafkan mereka cepat atau lambat. Apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan?

"Jika kau kehilangan seorang yang kau sayangi." Sehun berbisik. "Kau akan berharap bisa memutar waktu dan memperbaiki segalanya,"

"Maksudmu..."

"Ya, Ayahku," kata Sehun sedih. "Percaya atau tidak dia tidak selalu seperti itu. Dia benar-benar baik dan sangat menjagaku... Itu sampai Ibuku sakit dan..."

"Dan?" Aku meletakkan satu tanganku di bahunya.

"Dia tidak bisa hidup lebih lama." Sehun menghela napas. "Kami tahu itu karena dia sudah berada di stadium akhir dari kankernya dan tidak ada pengobatan yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Hal itu menghancurkan Ayahku. Dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan kesedihannya dengan alkohol daripada berada di samping Ibuku. Dia menjadi kasar dan tidak peduli pada kami. Dia pergi dari rumah selama berminggu-minggu sementara aku merawat Ibuku sendirian dan satu hari, Ibuku akhirnya meninggalkanku juga."

Aku sangat terkejut dan merasa buruk.

"M-maaf..." kataku susah payah. Sehun hanya mengusak rambutku sebagai jawaban.

"Setelah kepergiannya, aku hidup di bawah belas kasihan Ayahku." Dia melanjutkan. "Dan aku menghabiskan lima tahun terburuk dalam hidupku dengan melalui penyiksaan secara fisik mau pun mental. Dia tidak butuh alasan untuk menghajarku. Aku dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa kali tapi aku selalu menyelamatkannya karena bagaimana pun dia adalah Ayahku. Pada hari di mana aku tepat berusia 18 tahun, aku kabur dari rumah dan itu adalah keputusan terbaik dalam hidupku."

Aku terisak pelan sementara Sehun membawaku dalam dekapannya. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan masa lalunya begitu kacau seperti itu...

"Yang coba kukatakan adalah." Dia berkata dengan lembut. "Jangan membuat kesalahan yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Ayahku. Jangan menyimpan perasaan negatif di pikiranmu, jika tidak itu akan menghancurkanmu."

Aku mengangguk. Sehun benar. Itu bagus untuk menyuarakan kegelisahanmu namun penting juga untuk memaafkan orang-orang di sekitarmu ketika waktu yang tepat tiba. Maksudnya bukan hanya Ayahku tapi juga teman-temanku, Baekhyun dan Yixing. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan mereka pada hari itu tapi aku akan mengusahakannya lagi di masa depan dan membuat segalanya membaik, jika memungkinkan.

Aku melihat ponselku yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur kemudian meraihnya. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Ayahku dan beberapa pesan dari Baekhyun, bertanya di mana aku berada. Aku belum siap menghadapi mereka saat ini, jadi aku mematikan ponselku.

* * *

.

* * *

Kami tidak memiliki kelas selama seminggu penuh, yang mana itu sangat membantu karena dengan itu kami jadi memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama-sama. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan tentang betapa Sehun adalah pacar yang sempurna, namun aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan pemikiran itu dalam pikiranku. Dia bisa masak, merawatku dengan baik dan juga dia senang untuk bercumbu dalam waktu yang lama.

Bagaimana pun keinginan untuk lebih dari bercumbu menggantung di udara dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa mencegahnya lebih lama. Aku menginginkannya juga, aku ingin kehilangan keperawananku untuk Sehun dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa dia benar-benar istimewa untukku. Aku mencoba mengungkitnya dengan Sehun beberapa kali namun aku selalu ketakutan ketika mencari kata yang tepat. Sehun sabar seperti biasa namun aku berharap dia mendapat petunjuk bahwa aku menginginkan lebih.

Aku sudah siap untuk mengambil langkah berikutnya dari keintiman...

Kesempatan itu datang lebih cepat dari yang aku harapkan. Aku tengah mencoba membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk makan malam ketika Sehun memelukku dari belakang. Aku mendesah merasakan ciuman lembut menghujani kulit sensitif di belakang telingaku, kemudian menjalar turun hingga leher.

"Mmm..." Sehun mendengung. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang seseksi ini..."

Aku terkekeh malu sementara ciuman Sehun turun ke pundakku.

"Hannie...?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau ingin pergi akhir pekan ini?" Dia bertanya, pelan. "Kau butuh istirahat jauh dari kota dan beberapa waktu untuk bersantai. Kita tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal di sini, tapi jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang seseorang yang memergoki kita bersama,"

"I-itu terdengar seperti ide yang bagus," kataku tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah memikirkan suatu tempat dalam pikiranmu?"

"Kadang aku menyewa rumah pantai yang agak jauh dari sini." Dia memelukku erat. "Aku pergi ke sana saat aku butuh membersihkan pikiranku. Aku tahu kau akan menyukai tempat itu,"

"Aku tidak sabar." Aku tertawa sementara menciumnya dengan gembira.

Akhir pekan ini akan lebih dari istimewa...

* * *

.

* * *

Sekarang ada masalah yang tidak aku perhitungkan saat aku berkata ya pada Sehun untuk pergi akhir pekan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang seks. Benar, Sehun dan aku memang telah melakukan banyak hal dan kami sudah saling mengenal tubuh satu sama lain dengan baik, akan tetapi seks masih merupakan wilayah yang tidak aku kenal dan aku tidak memiliki teman yang bisa memberiku saran untuk itu.

Hanya ada satu pilihan...

Aku berkeringat, melihat sekitar dengan panik sebelum mengetik kata itu di Google. Memang agak berisiko aku mencari tahu tentang seks di komputer perpustakaan Universitas namun aku tidak punya banyak pilihan. Aku bertekad untuk mencari tahu dengan cepat kemudian pergi. Untungnya semua mahasiswa pergi berlibur sehingga nyaris tidak ada orang di perpustakaan.

Aku mengetik pada _search bar_ 'Seks pertama kali' karena aku tidak bisa menemukan kata lain yang lebih baik.

Daftar hasil muncul di layar namun sebelum aku bisa mengklik salah satu _link_ , suara tawa di belakangku membuatku cepat-cepat men- _close window_.

"Seks pertama kali?" Suara itu bertanya, masih tertawa dan aku merasa sungguh malu.

Aku berbalik untuk menemukan Profesor Kim Jongin berdiri di belakangku dengan seringai tampan yang menyebar di wajahnya. Aku menelan ludah karena ini tidak bagus.

Dia terus tertawa beberapa saat sebelum berkata. "Ah, kau anak nakal. Ayo, ikut aku,"

"Ke mana?" tanyaku dengan suara ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir." Dia menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan mengirimmu ke dekan. Hanya kantorku."

Aku masih mencurigai niatnya namun aku tetap mengikutinya. Bagaimana pun dia seorang Dosen dan aku tidak bisa tidak mematuhi perintahnya.

"Tutup pintunya." Dia berkata, duduk di kursi kantornya dan memintaku duduk di kursi di depannya. Aku menatapnya yang masih menyeringai sementara aku duduk dengan gugup.

"Sekarang tanyakan apa pun," katanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin tahu tentang seks, bukan?" Profesor Kim tersenyum. "Tanyakan padaku apa yang ingin kau tahu,"

"Aku tidak yakin apa itu ide yang bagus," kataku ragu.

"Yakinlah, ini hanya antara kau dan aku." Dia meyakinkan. Aku mendesah kemudian bergumam 'oke'.

"Apa kau siap untuk pengalaman pertamamu?" tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aku mengangguk malu-malu tanpa menatap matanya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pasanganmu?" Profesor Kim bertanya lagi. "Apa kau mempercayainya?"

"Sepenuhnya." Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam pikiranku...

"Oke bagus." Dia bersandar di kursinya. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"P-penetrasi," gumamku. "S-saat dia pertama kali menembusku; aku tahu itu akan menyakitkan dan aku siap untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ada cara untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya,"

"Ada beberapa cara." Prof. Kim mengangguk. "Pastikan kau bernapas dengan benar, hembuskan napas ketika dia memasukimu. Kau harus cukup direnggangkan, tidak hanya dengan jari tapi juga minta dia untuk pertama-tama menembusmu dengan kemaluannya kemudian menariknya keluar. Gunakan banyak _lube_."

Pipiku semakin merah. ini canggung namun aku bersyukur karena Prof. Kim tidak menertawakanku.

"Apakah ada posisi yang ideal u-untuk membuatku terbiasa dengan...ummm...itunya...dan tidak terlalu menyakitkan?" Aku bertanya dengan bisikan berharap dia masih bisa mendengarku.

Dia tertawa pada kegugupanku. "Kurasa posisi koboi yang terbaik untuk membiasakan diri." Dia menjelaskan. "Apa dia punya _cock ring_?"

"A-apa?"

"Tanyakan pada pasanganmu apakah dia punya _cock ring_." Prof. Kim terkekeh. "Dia akan tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Juga pastikan untuk memiliki cukup kondom."

Aku mengangguk, memalingkan wajah. Bahkan akan lebih canggung lagi untuk bertanya pada Sehun apakah dia punya _cock ring_ dan kondom.

Dia memberiku beberapa tips lagi tentang cara bagaimana membersihkan lubangku, yang mana itu lebih dari memalukan untukku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal dekat pria ini dan dia membantuku dengan masalah pribadi semacam itu. Aku sangat bersyukur karena aku juga tidak yakin akan menemukan informasi _online_ semacam itu.

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja." Dia meyakinkan. "Dan lagi jika kau merasa tidak ingin melanjutkan, aku yakin Sehun akan mengerti. Dia sangat menyayangimu."

Aku berubah pucat dalam ketakutan.

"Tidak tidak! Anda salah mengerti—"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot berbohong padaku." Profesor Kim berkedip main-main padaku. "Aku melihat asap, dan aku tahu apinya cukup besar. Pastikan untuk memberitahu Sehun bahwa dia berutang kebaikan untuk hidupnya padaku sekarang."

Aku terkekeh. "Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Besok bakal jadi chapter PWP buat 'pertama kalinya Luhan' xp**

 **Jan tanya kenapa pake kata 'perawan' bukan 'perjaka' wkwkwkw.**

 **Gimana Luhannie gak jatuh cinta, Sehunnya aja begitu. Eww.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	24. Apa yg kau biarkn adlh apa yg kn brljut2

**Lesson 13**

 **What you allow is what will continue (part two)**

* * *

Perjalanan ke rumah pantai sekitar dua jam atau lebih. Udara begitu dingin di luar, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu ide yang bagus menghabiskan akhir pekan di rumah pantai. Dekat air udara akan lebih dingin.

Namun, ketika kami berhenti di depan rumah pantai tersebut, aku menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah masalah. Tempat itu begitu indah, dan kurasa aku bisa bertahan dengan udara dingin di sini jika diharuskan. Tempat ini sungguh tempat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan.

Itu adalah rumah hijau dua tingkat dengan jendela kaca menghadap pantai yang berjarak sekitar dua meter dari rumah, memiliki kolam renang pribadi yang sayangnya tidak bisa digunakan saat ini karena cuaca yang tidak cocok untuk berenang.

"Apa kau ingin mandi?" Sehun berbisik lembut di telingaku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

Bagian terbaik dari rumah ini barangkali adalah kamar mandinya. Bak mandi menghadap langsung ke laut melalui jendela yang kami biarkan tertutup karena alasan yang jelas. Sehun menatap intens padaku yang tengah menanggalkan pakaian sembari ia mencampur _bubble bath_ pada air hangat yang menguap di bak. Aku menunggu dengan sabar sampai dia mengangguk, kemudian aku mendekatinya. Aku melepas kancing pada kemeja yang membungkus pas tubuhnya yang bidang, napasnya berat menggema di telingaku. Jari-jarinya menyusup pada helai rambutku, membuat gerakan melingkar lembut di kulit kepalaku sementara bibirnya mencium sepanjang leher dan wajahku.

"Masuk." Dia berkata, dan dengan enggan aku menarik diri darinya. Aku mengernyit merasakan sengatan ringan dari air hangat berbusa, serta aroma menenangkan yang tercium indraku. Dengan lekat dia mengamati aku yang menurunkan tubuh pada bak mandi dan mulai mengolesi kulitku dengan busa. Cepat-cepat dia melepas jins beserta celana dalamnya, meraih batang keras tebalnya ketika aku memutar-mutar putingku dengan jariku yang basah. Bisa kurasakan irama aneh yang berada jauh dalam diriku, seolah pusat diriku mengundang Sehun untuk merusaknya dan memuaskan rasa lapar yang membuat tubuhku resah.

Kurentangkan lenganku, memanggilnya untuk masuk ke dalam bak mandi bersamaku. Dia menjilat bibir keringnya ketika dia bergerak ke arahku. Kaki rampingnya mengisi sebagian besar bak mandi dan aku membuat diriku nyaman di pangkuannya. Dia mengamatiku dengan rasa ingin tahu tertentu yang membuatku mengigil dalam antisipasi. Jarinya dengan hati-hati menyelinap ke bawah untuk meremas pantatku dan memijatnya dengan lembut.

Aku menempelkan dahiku pada dahinya sementara dia dengan lembut membersihkan punggungku dengan busa, jari kerasnya terasa begitu jantan di kulitku.

"Rasanya menyenangkan, bukan?" dia bertanya dengan senyum lemah. Aku mengangguk, menutup jarak antara bibir kami.

Aku bisa hanya tetap tinggal seperti ini selamanya...

Kami berciuman lagi dan lagi hingga air di bak mandi berubah dingin. Namun tak satu pun dari kami peduli. Tangan Sehun begitu hati-hati ketika menyelinap dengan lembut pada belahan pipi pantatku, jari-jarinya yang licin kemudian menembusku. Aku terkesiap, merasakan jarinya bergerak melingkar dalam lubangku dan merenggangkannya perlahan. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia ingin melakukan lebih jauh malam ini, dan jika sekiranya iya aku takkan menghentikannya.

Tak lama kemudian, jarinya memompa dalam diriku dengan begitu hati-hati, membuatku mengerang. Aku bergerak naik turun dalam ritme lambat di atas jarinya, merasakan itu meluncur dan menggosok _sweet spot_ ku.

" _Fuck_." Kugigit bibirku ketika satu tangannya yang lain meraih penisku dan mulai mengocoknya.

"Rileks." Dia berbisik, tersenyum menatap mata berkaca-kacaku. Aku memiliki kepercayaan bahwa dia terobsesi untuk memberiku kenikmatan.

Kuraih kejantanan kerasnya dalam genggamanku dan mulai menggosoknya dari pangkal hingga ujung, membiarkan busa sabun meleleh pada batang panasnya. Dia menggeram seksi, menggumamkan namaku sementara semakin mendesakkan dirinya pada cengkeraman tanganku. Menciumnya adalah bonus tambahan dan aku tahu aku bisa hanya menahan bibirnya di bibirku sepanjang waktu...

Dia menggerakkan jarinya dan mengocok kemaluanku lebih cepat, mengirimku pada tepi jurang. Selama beberapa hari ke belakang aku merasa begitu frustrasi dan bagaimana dia memberi kenikmatan padaku membantuku menyingkirkannya. Aku suka bagaimana tubuhku menempel pada tubuhnya, serta bagaimana dia meraih dan menggosok kejantanan kami bersama-sama hingga membuatku mengerang dengan begitu menyedihkan... Aku terpikat dengan begitu intens pada pria ini dan aku tahu itu bukan lagi hanya soal fisik. Perasaanku melintasi batas-batas berbahaya dari kegilaan yang tidak lagi dapat dihapus atau dilupakan.

Ketika kami berdua sampai pada puncak kenikmatan dengan semburan air mani kami, aku merasakan jarinya dengan lembut bergerak berputar-putar pada kerutan lubangku, berusaha meredakan rasa sakitnya. Kami duduk tak bergerak di sana beberapa saat hingga dia memaksa untuk kami mandi dengan cepat kemudian pergi tidur.

Dia menempatkan ciuman lembut di seluruh wajahku setelah dia membaringkanku di dalam selimut lembut. Dia menghangatkan tubuhku dengan pelukannya dan aku tertidur dengan ciuman menyenangkannya yang menghujani pipiku...

* * *

.

* * *

Sinar matahari terjebak pada gorden kamar, aku mendesah mengamati wajah tertidurnya yang berbaring tepat di sampingku, napas lembutnya meniup pipiku dan aku masih begitu mendambakannya. Keinginanku untuk merasakannya dalam diriku bukan lagi hanya perasaan... Itu adalah entitas hidup yang mengingatkanku berulang kali di mana hatiku berada, dalam lengannya yang kuat, terselip dekat hatinya dan belajar untuk berdetak seirama dengan miliknya...

Aku bergerak lebih dekat hingga hidung kami bersentuhan, aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat meski aku sudah hafal benar setiap inci dari wajahnya serta setiap bekas luka cantik pada kulitnya. Itu adalah bagian dari memoriku yang aku tandai sebagai 'pemandangan paling indah yang pernah aku lihat', yang akan aku ingat kapan pun aku merasa hidupku kacau dan tidak memiliki apa pun untuk diharapkan.

Dia mengerang lembut dalam tidurnya, membawa senyum di bibirku. Hati kelaparanku memanggilnya bagai serigala yang melolong pada bulan, dan aku tahu tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Sehun adalah seorang yang aku inginkan dan tidak akan pernah ada seorang yang lain selain dia...

" _Stalker_ menyeramkan." Dia bergumam sementara aku menahan tawa.

"Aku bukan _stalker_ " kataku, berpura-pura marah.

"Nah, ini adalah kedua kalinya aku memergokimu yang sedang menatapku saat aku tidur." Dia membuka salah satu matanya dan tersenyum cerah padaku.

 _Oh Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai pria ini..._

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?" bisikku.

"Tidak pernah," katanya, menggosokkan hidungnya pada hidungku.

* * *

.

* * *

Kami menghabiskan hari dengan bermalas-malasan, berjalan-jalan di pantai serta makan di restoran terdekat. Jari-jari kami mengunci satu sama lain sepanjang waktu dan aku terus tersenyum seolah ada yang memasang hanggar di mulutku. Ini bagai mimpi bagiku, Sehun dan aku berkeliaran di suatu tempat di mana tak seorang pun mengenal kami sehingga kami bisa menjadi diri kami sendiri, jauh dari kekhawatiran tentang seseorang yang mungkin melihat kami berpegangan tangan atau saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain.

Kami kembali setelah matahari terbenam di cakrawala, tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar. Bisa kulihat pada mata Sehun, tatapan kelaparan nyata yang seolah ingin melahapku, dan aku tahu malam ini akan menjadi luar biasa.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Dia berkata setelah kami berciuman dan terduduk di ruang tamu. "Tunggu di sini."

Aku mengangguk, melihatnya berlari masuk kamar tidur. Dengan gugup aku meremas tanganku, menunggunya kembali. Dia kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya yang tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas karena terlalu gelap. Namun aku menduga itu beberapa lilin, dan rupanya benar. Dia menyalakannya di atas meja dan rak.

Kemudian dia menghamparkan sesuatu seperti matras yang membuatku tersenyum nakal. Perlahan aku menyadari bahwa dia berencana memberiku pijatan yang aku tahu akan lebih dari sensual.

"A-apakah kau ingin aku untuk..." Jariku bermain-main di ujung kaosku, bertanya-tanya apa aku harus melepasnya.

"Biar aku melakukannya," katanya dengan senyum tampan.

Bibir kami bergabung setelah dia menarik kaos melewati kepalaku kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan lembut di pundakku. Aku mencengkeram erat kemejanya ketika dia membantuku berbaring di atas matras dengan bibirnya yang masih menciumku dengan haus. Dia mengusapkan lidahnya pada bibirku, masuk ke dalam mulutku dan bermain-main dengan lidahku sementara kami mengerang bersamaan.

"Kau terasa bahkan lebih baik dari bagaimana kau terlihat." Dia berbisik sembari menatap mataku.

Aku terengah-engah menggigit bibirku, siap menunjukkan gairah mendalamku padanya. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibirku yang lemah, dan melalui cahaya redup lilin aku bisa melihat matanya yang berkilat misterius. Satu tangannya memegangi leherku dengan kuat ketika aku menghisap ibu jarinya dengan rakus. Dia menarik ibu jarinya itu dari mulutku kemudian, meninggalkan jejak basah di dagu dan leher. Telapak tangannya penempel pada dadaku yang bergerak naik turun, terengah-engah seolah aku telah berlari sejauh ribuan mil, dan aku tahu rasa hausku akhirnya akan terpuaskan.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah meletakkan sebuah botol yang tampak berisi minyak pijat di samping meja. Sementara mata tajamnya mempertahankan kontak mata denganku, dia menuangkan minyak itu di telapak tangannya. Aromanya sampai ke hidungku dan aku menghirupnya hingga jauh ke dalam indraku. Itu tercium harum seperti bunga segar yang baru dipetik membuatku tubuhku terasa rileks.

"Tutup matamu, Luhannie..." Dia berbisik. Kurasakan telapak tangannya menempel di dadaku lagi. Aku mendesah, menghirup aroma menyenangkan serta merasakan ujung hangat jemarinya berputar-putar menenangkan pada kulitku. Telapak tangannya menekan kulitku segera setelah itu dan aku merasakan diriku mengembuskan napas dalam kegembiraan. Jarinya berpindah ke atas, meraih bahuku, merasakan simpul tegang di bawah kulitku. Dia menggunakan ibu jarinya meluncur pada kedua tanganku untuk melepas tekanan.

Desahan namanya berhasil lolos dari bibirku ketika kurasakan dia berputar-putar pada tonjolan putingku. Dia terkekeh, pipiku memerah dalam rasa malu karenanya. Jarinya tergelincir ke bawah kemudian, mengitari pusarku, beringsut lebih dekat dan lebih dekat pada penisku, yang aku tahu, sangat keras sekarang.

"Mulut kecilmu yang cantik terengah-engah..." Dia berbisik. "Apakah itu mendambakan penisku?"

"Ya." Aku mengerang. "Aku ingin menjilatnya..."

"Mmmm...segera..." dengungnya. "Pertama-tama aku harus membuat tubuhmu basah dan lengket..."

Jarinya meraih celana jinsku dan menariknya keluar dari kakiku bersama celana dalamnya juga. Ereksi kerasku terekspos di udara dingin, membuatku menggigil sementara aku merasakan jari-jarinya yang berminyak meraih pinggangku dengan kuat kemudian meluncur naik turun dengan menggoda di kulitku sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Ibu jarinya menekan keras lagi kulitku, membuat punggungku melengkung dan aku lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

Jarinya yang nakal membelai penisku yang panas. Seketika aku gemetar, merintih memohon dia untuk meraih dan menariknya dengan kuat. Mendengar permohonan tercekikku, dia membungkus penisku dengan tangan hangatnya yang berminyak dan mulai mengocoknya pelan. Kakiku naik, memanjat tubuh di bawah kemejanya, merasakan ABS kerasnya di bawah jari kakiku. Dia terengah sepertiku dan aku ingin tahu apakah dia senang, jadi aku menempelkan kakiku dengan kasar pada selangkangannya dan dia mengerang.

Dia luar biasa keras dan segera, dia akan menumbuk lubangku dengan penis besar dan tebalnya itu...

"Menungging." Dia memberi perintah yang dengan enggan aku patuhi. Aku ingin melihat wajah berkeringatnya saat dia memijat dan memberiku kenikmatan. Namun ketika aku merasakan bibirnya menciumi punggungku, aku tidak menyesal berada di posisi ini. Kucengkeramkan matras di bawahku sementara aku merengek keras, merasakan bibir dan lidahnya mencemari tubuhku dengan sangat penuh dosa. Aku mendorong pantatku menekan ereksinya dan menghasilkan geraman serak darinya.

"Sial!" Dia mendengus. "Baby, kau membuat gairahku naik begitu tinggi... Aku tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar apa pun yang lain. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu mengerang dan meleleh di bawahku..."

Dia melebarkan pangkal pahaku dan kurasakan lubangku berkedut ketika jari-jarinya menggosok kerutanku perlahan, kemudian meluncur masuk ke dalam, membuatku kembali melengkung. Tubuhku bertumpu pada telapak tanganku ketika dia mengocok penisku dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Berlutut," katanya. Kaki gemetarku nyaris tidak bisa menahan tubuhku. Jarinya tanpa ampun ketika itu bergerak keluar masuk lebih cepat dan lebih cepat dengan kejam. Namun begitu, bibirnya sepenuhnya berkontradiksi dengan urgensi yang kurasakan dalam gerakannya. Dia menciumku dengan penuh cinta dan begitu murni, menyesap serta membelai dengan sayang setiap jengkal kulit di punggungku dengan lidahnya, menyusuri lekukan tulang punggungku. Sementara itu tiga jarinya dengan menyakitkan merenggangkan lubangku lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Aku ingat bagaimana Prof. Kim memberiku saran tentang bagaimana melakukan seks aman dan menyenangkan. Dia memberiku tips tentang cara agar aku tidak menyakiti diriku sendiri ketika berhubungan seks. Namun, aku sadar bahwa tidak seorang pun yang bisa memperingatkanku dari bahaya monster seksi oh Sehun. Tidak seorang pun bisa mempersiapkanku pada bagaimana bertahan hidup dari oh Sehun dan segala pesona mematikannya yang membuat ia menjadi kebutuhan fisik bagiku.

"Sehun-ah..." Aku mengerang. _"Please fuck me!"_

Jari-jarinya berhenti menyiksaku dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Dia menarik jarinya dari lubangku kemudian membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Tubuhku dibaringkan kembali di tikar dengan dia berada di atasku, matanya memandangku dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau yakin?" dia bertanya, terengah-engah.

Aku tersenyum, menangkup wajahnya dan mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

"Aku siap," bisikku dalam ciuman. Kurasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya namun dia hanya terus menciumku.

Kegembiraan melonjak melalui pembuluh darahku dan aku tahu dia merasakan hal yang sama pula.

"Kondom." Dia berbisik, melepaskan diri dari ciuman. Aku duduk menunggunya kembali dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dia sudah menanggalkan pakaian atasnya; tubuhnya kuat dan berkeringat. Celananya segera lepas juga dan aku menatap kagum pada monster yang tergantung di antara kedua kakinya, gagah dan siap menghancurkanku.

"Aku ingin menghisapmu," kataku, memintanya untuk mendekat.

Dia gemetar, berjalan lebih dekat ke arahku, dan aku bersimpuh di depannya. Penisnya terasa begitu panas dalam genggamanku dan dengan ragu aku menjilatnya. Dia mengerang, merenggut rambutku, menyukai lidah kenyalku pada batang besarnya. Aku memulainya dari bawah, menghisap testisnya, kemudian lidahku merayap ke atas. Aku melahap seluruh batangnya setelah itu, ukurannya yang besar nyaris mencekikku namun aku menginginkannya. Kugerakkan kepalaku, merengek dalam kesenangan sementara aku membuat penisnya basah. Dia mendengus, mendorong dirinya dengan keras ke dalam mulutku kemudian menggeram setiap kali mendengarku membuat suara tercekik.

Bisa dibilang dia penuh antusiasme malam ini. Sebab dia telah menahan dirinya begitu lama, yang mana hal itu membuatku tersanjung pada bagaimana dia begitu kelaparan untukku saat ini. Aku tahu dia sudah sangat dekat namun aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sampai secepat itu. Aku ingin menghadiahinya sesuatu yang telah lama ia nantikan.

Sadar akan isyaratku, dia melepas rambutku dari cengkeramannya dan kembali menempatkan diri di atasku. Mata berkabut dan bibirnya yang membengkak terlihat begitu seksi, tubuhnya sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhanku sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa menangani jariku yang berada di bahunya. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan penuh gairah. Kami begitu menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin melihat matamu saat aku memasukimu," bisiknya dan aku mengangguk gugup. Dia merobek bungkus kondom dengan giginya kemudian memakaikannya pada kejantanannya yang keras.

Menuang sedikit minyak di tangannya lagi, dia kembali memasukkan jarinya dalam kerutanku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, membantu ia keluar masuk untuk merenggangkanku sedikit lagi. Matanya bagai laut tak terbatas yang ingin menenggelamkanku namun juga menyelamatkanku pada saat bersamaan.

Dia masih terus menciumku selama itu dan otot tubuhnya yang keras menekanku lebih kuat ketika dia mengarahkan kejantanannya pada liang masukku.

"Aku masuk." Dia memperingatkan. Aku hanya mencicit cemas sebagai balasan.

"Aku janji akan pelan-pelan." Dia mencium bibirku.

Rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan, aku ingin menjerit menyuruhnya menarik diri karena aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Namun tidak sedikit pun suara yang lolos dari bibirku ketika kejantanan tebalnya menembusku dan merenggangkanku lebih lebar dari yang bisa kubayangkan. Dia menempatkan jarinya di sekitar tengkukku dan berbisik. "Bernapas, Luhan..."

Seketika aku ingat kata-kata Prof. Kim dan mulai bernapas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya ketika dia menembusku lebih jauh lagi. Kemudian kami di sana tanpa pergerakan, dia memberiku waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan ukuran besarnya dalam lubangku yang berkedut. Gelombang rasa sakit yang tajam merobek tubuhku dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo berhenti." Dia berkata, menciumi seluruh wajahku. "Jangan dilanjutkan,"

"Tidak, aku ingin kau melakukannya," desakku dan dia menatapku cemas.

Dia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya kemudian dengan lembut menciumku. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan," katanya pelan.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk padanya. Dia mencium bibirku sebelum menempatkan tanganku di punggungnya.

"Cakar aku." Dia berbisik. "Aku ingin mendengarmu menjerit dan mengerang... Caci maki aku saat aku menumbuk di dalam dirimu... Jangan tahan apa pun."

Dengan gerakan lamban dia mulai bergerak di dalam diriku dan kukuku menekan kulitnya dengan kuat. Dia mendesis merasakan perih di punggungnya namun tidak menghentikan gerakannya. Itu berubah menyenangkan seiring detik berlalu. Rasanya seperti tarian yang lamban, campuran aneh antara kebahagiaan dan kesengsaraan. Itu berbahaya dan aku tahu itu akan melemahkanku, secara harfiah mau pun kiasan. Tubuhku bergantung pada tubuhnya, pinggulku terasa sakit dengan kakiku yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tumbukkannya menjadi sedikit lebih mudah dan tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Aku takut akan apa yang menyambutku begitu semua rasa sakitnya mereda. Apakah aku bisa mengatasi kegilaan ini ataukah itu akan sepenuhnya mengambil alih kewarasanku dan menggodaku selamanya?

"Sehun..." Aku mendesahkan namanya. "Sehun-ah... Ini luar biasa, kumohon jangan berhenti..."

"Aku tidak bisa sekarang meski bahkan jika aku berusaha." Dia terengah. "Luhannie, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi..."

Kecepatannya meningkat dan aku tahu aku telah melepas monster yang memperlakukanku penuh kasih sayang namun juga menyukai untuk menggagahiku dengan kejam. Giginya menemukan kulit leherku yang tidak bertanda kemudian menusukkannya dalam-dalam ke dalam dagingku sementara kejantanannya melaju lebih jauh, menumbuk masuk hingga mencapai dasar perutku. Dia menyalakan api pada tubuh bagian bawahku ketika menyentakku lebih keras menabrak panggulku, dan tiba-tiba segalanya di sekitarku terbakar. Aku melihat iris hitamnya mengilat, pergulatan di matanya dalam merasakan kenikmatan yang telah lama kami idamkan... Aku membiarkannya merayap dalam pikiranku dan memenangkan hatiku, melepas setiap bagian dari diriku yang mencoba membuat keputusan tepat.

Jarinya menggenggam penisku dan aku tahu aku akan segera kalah dalam pertempuran ini. Kukuku di punggungnya terseret ke bawah membuatnya meringis. Erangannya bersinkronisasi dengan milikku dan pada akhirnya aku tahu di mana seharusnya aku berada. Aku tahu petualangan kecil kami ini akan menjadi adiktif dan aku akan mengemis mendambakannya lagi di masa depan. Aku tidak menyesalinya bahkan semenit pun ketika kurasakan jarinya dengan tegas mengocokku, menciptakan semacam sihir yang tidak pernah kuketahui eksis selama bertahun-tahun...

"Sehun!" Aku memekik. "Aku ingin kau mengisiku dengan penis besarmu dan menyetubuhiku di tempat berbeda setiap saat!"

"Aku akan, Baby," erangnya. "Aku akan memastikan untuk menyetubuhimu dengan menyenangkan dan keras setiap saat, membuatmu merasa kesakitan setiap hari..."

"Aku mau keluar..." Aku tersedak, merasakan lonjakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Cum untukku, Baby." Dia mendorongku dan aku tidak lagi bisa bertahan.

Kakiku yang melayang di udara tiba-tiba ditarik jatuh. Aku tenggelam namun aku menyukainya, aku menginginkannya dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini. Semua ketegangan di tubuhku terlepas sedikit demi sedikit dan aku berada seribu kaki di bawah lautan musim dingin. Aku tidak bisa bernapas namun entah bagaimana rasanya tidaklah mengerikan sebab hatiku akhirnya telah reda dari rasa hausnya.

Aku tahu tidak ada seorang yang sefenomenal dia; tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang akan sangat aku cintai. Aku siap menenggelamkan diriku sendiri sampai aku tersesat pada ketidakjelasan dalam yang aku yakini akan berakhir dengan benar-benar melahapku sepenuhnya.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Ada beberapa kata yang diganti dengan maksud yang sama. Semoga... Yah, minimal bisa dimengertilah.**

 **Sebenarnya pas bab kemarin(yang kemarin doang) di versi aslinya Luhan manggil bapaknya 'Baba' tapi karena chapter2 sebelumnya(di versi aslinya juga gitu) dia manggilnya 'Ayah' yauda gak kuganti. Nanti juga kayaknya aku bakal pake 'Ibu' buat panggilan Lu ke mamanya(oke, ini spoiler), meski pun di versi aslinya dia manggil 'Mama'. Tapi gatau deh gimana nanti aja. Atau ada saran mungkin buat enaknya Lu manggil ortunya gimana. Asli ini sepele tapi bikin bimbang, soalnya di chapter2 awal dia gak manggil Baba, cuma pas chap kemarin doang yang pas dia ribut ama bapaknya.**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **Lega rasanya kalo uda nyampe sini.**

 **.**

 **520!**


	25. Bertanya sebelum berasumsi pt 1

**Lesson 14**

 **Ask before you assume (part one)**

* * *

 _ **Song inspiration: Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's gonna hurt you baby**_

.

Aku menyaksikan dengan senyum jari-jari kakiku yang mengintip di pasir. Sebelumnya aku selalu benci pantai, benci pasir dan benar-benar benci masuk ke air asin. Barangkali ketika itu aku tidak menyadari betapa cantik dan liarnya lautan. Lautan tidak lagi terasa menjengkelkan bagiku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat sekilas ombak pasang surut yang merangkak naik sedikit demi sedikit. Kugigit bibirku, berpikir tentang bagaimana Sehun memenangkan hatiku sebagaimana ombak menyapu daratan hingga aku sepenuhnya berada di bawah sihirnya.

Tawa kecil terdengar di sebelah kiriku. Aku menoleh menemukan Sehun yang mengarahkan kamera ponselnya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memotretmu." Sehun terkekeh. "Kau tampak sangat menggemaskan terbungkus mantel besar itu..."

"Ini karena sangat dingin." Aku cemberut sementara berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tahu," katanya, menarik hidungku. "Hidungmu merah seperti hidung badut."

Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya sementara dia tertawa. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengeluh, angin dingin yang bertiup tidak akan bisa menyentuhku... Tidak ketika senyumnya yang secerah mentari membuatku merasa hangat di dalam...

" _So_ , ini dia Luhan." Dia berkata, mengarahkan kamera pada wajahku. "Tengah berada di pantai, bergoyang-goyang di dalam mantel kebesarannya itu dan terlihat seperti kacang kecil lucu menggemaskan..."

Aku terkekeh dan membiarkannya melanjutkan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu dia di sini." Dia menyeringai. "Menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Profesor Kimianya... Semua lapisan bahan yang menempel di tubuhnya akan dilepas ketika dia di rumah dan dia terlihat sangat seksi dalam posisi yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya saat tubuhnya digunakan oleh Profesor..."

Aku menggigit bibirku, menatap ke dalam mata gelap penuh gairahnya.

"Harusnya dia tahu." Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah. "Bahwa dia lebih dari indah... Profesornya hampir tidak bisa menahan diri setiap hari karena Luhan luar biasa menggairahkan!"

Aku memerah menyadari dia masih merekam wajahku.

"Tidak peduli berapa kali mereka bercinta." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. "Itu tidak pernah cukup. Tidak akan pernah cukup... Profesornya terangsang lagi sekarang... Jadi apa yang akan Luhan lakukan?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri dari mencium bibir merah itu, begitu penuh dan tampan. Dia masih merekamku sementara aku menciumnya penuh hasrat. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia tahu bagaimana ciumannya menghembuskan kehidupan di dalam diriku, sebuah perasaan lebih dari nafsu, yang membuatku ingin terseret selama-lamanya...

"Luhan akan meminta Profesornya untuk menyetubuhinya lagi dan lagi sampai keduanya tidak lagi bisa _cum_ ," bisikku. "Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Itu terdengar brilian." Dia menyeringai dan aku meleleh.

.

Sehun memanfaatkan lingkungan sekitar yang gelap dengan mencium dan menggerayangiku dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku menggeliat dalam pelukan eratnya sementara dia mengarahkanku pada jalan setapak yang aku asumsikan akan membawa kami kembali ke rumah pantai. Kudengar gerutuan tidak sabarnya ketika dia berusaha membuka pintu, berusaha bertahan dengan gigitan menggodaku pada lehernya. Bibirku menyusuri hingga bahunya, meninggalkan tanda merah kecil bersamaan dengan dia yang mendorongku melewati pintu yang akhirnya terbuka. Di dalam rumah lebih gelap; Lampu teras remang yang mengintip melalui jendela depan adalah satu-satunya sumber penerangan. Aku melihat matanya, mengilap dan mengantisipasi pergerakanku selanjutnya seolah aku adalah seekor rusa yang hendak ia mangsa. Dia tahu aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Rusa ini telah terperangkap kuat dalam jeratnya...

Kulepas mantelku, kemudian segera menghampirinya. Dia menangkapku dalam pelukannya sementara kakiku melingkari pinggangnya dan bibir kami bertemu lagi dan lagi dalam gairah yang menggila. Sejak pertama melakukannya kami tidak pernah menutup mata ketika kami berciuman dan aku menyukai itu. Aku suka bagaimana aku bisa melihat gairah yang berkembang dalam iris coklatnya yang terhubung denganku. Dia berusaha membawaku ke lantai atas, ke kamar tidur sehingga dia bisa menggagahiku di tempat tidur yang pegasnya sudah goyang. Kami meninggalkan kekacauan di sana setelah dua hari bercinta tanpa henti dan membuat tempat tidur malang itu tidak lagi memiliki harapan untuk bertahan lebih lama. Itu mungkin akan rusak sepenuhnya setelah malam ini usai. Percintaan bisa menjadi sangat merusak...

Dia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh, merasa seolah itu terlalu panjang untuk ia melangkah dengan mulutnya yang bekerja keluar masuk dalam mulutku; menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit bibirku serta memainkan lidahku dengan lidahnya. Aku merasakan punggungku menempel pada dinding dan tubuhnya yang kuat menekanku. Aku menurunkan kakiku dari pinggangnya, berpijak pada tangga sementara perlahan aku mengusap tengkuknya dan meraih jarinya yang memegang pinggangku erat kemudian melepasnya. Aku memutar tubuhnya sekuat tenaga hingga punggungnya yang kini menempel di dinding.

Mulut kami masih terus saling melumat ketika aku mendorongnya ke dinding. Aku mulai menggesekkan selangkangan kami bersama-sama, geramannya menggema pada lorong yang kosong. Kulepas kancing kemejanya kemudian membuangnya, kurasakan jari-jarinya menyusup pada helai rambutku dan ia menarikku lebih dekat padanya. Dia melakukan usaha sia-sia untuk menangkup wajahku dengan jari-jarinya karena aku meraih pergelangannya dengan cepat kemudian membantingnya menekan dinding, bibirku merangkak dengan sensual pada leher dan tulang selangkanya. Aku menatap dengan takjub pada bagaimana otot-ototnya terbentuk, bagaimana tubuhnya menggigil dan bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan memesona ketika dia membiarkanku memimpin. Aku melepas salah satu tangannya untuk bergerak ke bawah, meraih ereksinya dan membelainya di luar jins ketat yang dia pakai. Lidah menggodanya keluar, bermain-main dengan lidahku lagi ketika aku menurunkan jinsnya dan menggenggam batangnya yang tabal. Kubelai kejantanannya dengan gerakan sembarangan; kepalaku turun kemudian ke bawah untuk menjilati putingnya. Tanganku menahan tangannya yang menempel di dinding dengan kuat sementara kecepatan tanganku yang lain pada kejantanannya meningkat.

Aku menggoda ujung kejantanannya itu dengan ibu jariku dan aku bisa membaca matanya yang mengatakan bahwa dia putus asa ingin memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan berlutut, masih mengelus kejantanannya sebelum kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulutku. Aku menggoda lingkaran ujung kejantanannya dengan lidahku, mendengar dia menggeram dalam kesenangan setelah itu. Dengan sayang dia mengusap rambutku sementara aku menjilatnya dari pangkal ke ujung, membasahinya dengan liurku sembari mempertahankan kontak mata kami. Dia menggeram, mendorong pinggulnya ke depan ketika aku menggerakkan kepalaku lebih cepat di penisnya. Dia mendorongnya dengan keras pada mulutku kemudian, menyaksikan mataku yang berair karena tenggorokan yang tercekik batang tebalnya.

Dia melepas kejantanannya dari mulutku setelah itu, menarik rambutku untuk berdiri kemudian mencium bibirku yang basah. Pakaian basah berkeringatku terlepas melewati kepalaku dan aku mengerang merasakan kulit panasnya bergesekkan langsung dengan kulitku.

" _Fuck me_." Aku memohon. "Aku siap untuk menjeritkan namamu..."

"Aku belum selesai," geramnya, mendorongku duduk pada anak tangga. Aku mendarat di atas pantatku, bertopang pada siku untuk membantuku tetap tegak ketika dia berlama-lama pada bibirku dan menciumku dalam. Bibirnya bergerak ke tengah tubuhku, berhenti di ujung celana jinsku. Dia menariknya dari kakiku kemudian, tangannya meluncur ke pantatku sementara dia menciumi perutku. Dia berlutut ketika dia melahap penisku, dan aku merintih dalam kesenangan. Kucengkeram rambutnya dalam genggamanku ketika dia menjilatiku tanpa ampun dan mengencangkan tenggorokannya meremas batangku dengan cara yang paling sempurna.

"Berbalik." Dia memerintahkan. Aku menungging sekarang, berpegangan pada anak tangga atas sebagai topangan sementara dia membuka selangkanganku lebar-lebar. Aku gemetar dalam antisipasi namun itu bahkan tidak bisa menyamai sensasi berdosa yang datang setelahnya. Perasaan itu begitu hebat, mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya menusuk celahku... Lebih dalam dan lebih dalam...

Aku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku untuk tetap stabil, pantatku bergerak seirama dengan mulutnya, membantu ia mencapai lebih jauh dalam lubangku. Cumbuannya yang kotor dan ceroboh membuat suara tidak bermoral yang membuatku sulit untuk menahan diri. Sehun melahapku dengan sangat lapar dan aku ingin dia berhenti. Aku menginginkannya dalam diriku sebelum terlambat...

"Tempat tidur." Dia berkata serak, mencengkeram erat pinggangku untuk membantuku berdiri. Sambil berciuman dan saling membelai, akhirnya kami menuju kamar tidur. Jarinya satu per satu menembus lubangku sementara dia meredam jeritanku dalam ciumannya. Rasanya masih sangat sakit, meski tidak sesakit pertama kali. Sehun begitu berhati-hati, memastikan aku direnggangkan dengan baik sebelum dia menembusku.

"Kau menunggangiku malam ini." Dia menyeringai dan aku menelan ludah.

Itu adalah posisi yang memalukan karena aku tidak pernah suka dipertontonkan. Aku tahu Sehun selalu menekankan bagaimana dia menganggap tubuhku sangat menarik, namun tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman. Kami berdua naik ke tempat tidur, Sehun meraih kondom dan lube. Dia memakaikan kondom pada batang tegaknya dan menyerahkan botol lube padaku. Dengan malu-malu aku menuang cairan lengket itu di telapak tanganku dan mempersiapkan penis tertutup kondomnya untuk bisa kunaiki.

"A-apa kau—"

"Ya." Sehun menyeringai, tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. "Aku yakin...ayo..."

Aku mengangguk, melumuri jariku dengan lube kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lubangku sendiri. Aku terengah-engah ketika tiga jariku masuk dan itu bahkan tidak sebanding dengan seberapa besarnya Sehun. Aku membuka mata, Sehun menontonku dengan semacam keinginan yang terlihat bahkan dalam keremangan ruangan. Pegas tempat tidur berdecit di bawah sana ketika aku memosisikan diri di atas penis Sehun. Dia menarikku mendekat pada bibirnya, menciumku sementara dia mengarahkan miliknya pada kerutanku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika dia masuk, oh sial dia mengisiku dengan sangat baik! Aku merasakan mataku berkaca-kaca karena rasa sakit dan kemudian jarinya dengan lembut mengusap pipiku.

"Kau sangat cantik." Dia tersenyum, berbaring di bawahku. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa banyak lagi aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Pinggulnya ia dorong ke atas dan aku berusaha menangkap iramanya. Ini dimulai dengan lamban dan tenang, kami berdua masih berciuman dengan tangannya mengusap punggungku. Kecepatan kami mulai berubah tergesa-gesa ketika dia mendorong bahuku, membuatku duduk tegak di atas kejantanannya. Dia menumbuk _sweet spot_ ku lagi dan lagi dan aku menjeritkan namanya. Jariku mencengkeram pinggangnya erat sementara aku memantul dengan menggila, melanggar inti diriku sendiri karena tidak ada lagi bagian dari diriku yang waras. Tangannya meraih tanganku kemudian dan menahannya di belakang punggungku. Itu membuatku gila karena aku jadi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkeramannya yang kuat, melotot padanya dengan kesal agar dia melepaskanku, namun dia malah menumbukku lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Penisnya meluncur keluar masuk dalam diriku dengan menyakitkan, menumbukku berulang-ulang di tempat yang sama yang membuatku tidak waras.

Satu tangannya memutuskan untuk menyiksaku lebih banyak, meraih penisku dan mengocoknya dengan cepat sementara cengkeraman tangannya yang lain di tanganku sama sekali tidak melonggar. Aku berantakan, merintih memohon ampun ketika tempat tidur berdecit tidak menyenangkan akibat entakkan keras kami. Erangan kami memenuhi udara, aku sudah dekat dan aku tahu dia pun demikian. Alisnya menukik, dia kesulitan bernapas selama beberapa detik luar biasa ketika dia menembakkan benih dalam kejantanannya, mengisi lubangku dan mengotorinya. Dia menggeram, suaranya yang menyebut namaku adalah titik yang memicuku. Tangannya melepas pergelangan tanganku ketika aku menyemburkan cairanku di atas dadanya. Tubuhku jatuh di atasnya kemudian... Bibirku tertuju pada bibirnya dan menciumnya seolah aku mungkin akan mati apabila tidak melakukan itu...

Dia membantuku berbaring di tempat tidur, menciumku kembali dengan lembut sementara kami berdua menarik napas. Kurasakan napasnya di wajahku serta bibirnya membelai bibirku... Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang dia tinggalkan di tubuhku, kulitku serta selangkanganku, gemetar dan menginginkannya lagi...

Segalanya begitu indah... Rasa laparnya, membangkitkan gairahku.

"Terima kasih," bisikku.

"Untuk?" Dia tersenyum.

"Untuk masuk ke dalam hidupku..." Aku memerah.

Dia terkekeh di telingaku dan aku berharap semoga semua malamku selalu berakhir dengan kebahagiaan...

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun memarkirkan motornya di gang belakang asrama. Kami kembali ke kota, bertentangan dengan keinginan kami berdua. Jika saja kegiatan perkuliahan tidak dimulai esok hari, aku tahu Sehun akan membujukku untuk tetap bersamanya di rumah pantai indah itu selama beberapa hari lagi.

Sehun menggenggam tanganku erat, tidak mau membiarkan aku pergi.

"Ikutlah ke tempatku," katanya, sembari menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa kau harus kembali ke asrama?"

"Kita sudah menghabiskan seminggu penuh bersama-sama." Aku terkekeh. Dia tampak sangat lucu, merajuk ingin aku ikut bersamanya.

"Lalu? Siapa bilang itu cukup untukku?" katanya tegas.

Butuh banyak usaha untuk membujuknya agar mau membiarkan aku pergi. Dia membuatku berjanji untuk datang besok malam dan menginap. Aku hanya bisa meringis dalam kegembiraan setelah dia menghujaniku dengan ciuman kemudian pergi dengan enggan.

Aku memasuki kamar asrama untuk menemukan kegelapan di sana, tidak ada jejak teman sekamarku. Entah kenapa ransel Baek terkemas di sudut ruangan sementara tempat tidurnya kosong. Aku menghela napas, menebak apa yang Baek rencanakan. Aku telah mengancam akan pindah kamar dan Baek memutuskan dialah yang akan pindah.

Sungguh menyedihkan bagiku untuk melihatnya pergi. Dia adalah sahabat terbaikku dan aku sangat merindukannya. Apa yang dia lakukan memang salah, namun bagaimana pun aku ikut andil menjadi alasan mengapa dia melakukan itu. Aku yang tidak memberitahunya tentang rahasia besar dalam hidupku. Aku terbiasa berbagi segalanya dengan Baekhyun dan wajar saja jika dia mencari tahu. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pula apabila aku berada di posisinya.

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Aku setengah berharap Baekhyun akan muncul, namun rupanya tidak.

Esok harinya tidaklah lebih baik. Baekhyun tidak datang pula di pagi hari, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya di Universitas. Aku mencari di seluruh halaman kampus, seorang dengan rambut berkilau tertentu yang merupakan sahabat terbaikku. Melihat ranselnya sudah terkemas dan siap pergi adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkanku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi dari hidupku dan aku ingin berhenti bertengkar dengannya hanya karena hal kecil ini karena persahabatan kami jauh lebih berharga.

Aku menghabiskan hampir satu jam berusaha mencarinya di perpustakaan, tempat nongkrong favoritnya, hanya untuk menemukannya sendirian di kafetaria. Dia tidak terlihat baik, tampangnya suram. Dia cemberut menatap sarapannya tanpa sedikit pun memakannya. Aku ingin berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk ia, minta maaf dan membujuknya untuk mau jadi temanku lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan bereaksi bagaimanapun, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memulainya dengan hati-hati.

"Hei," kataku setelah aku dekat dengannya.

Matanya melebar menatapku, air mata meluncur jatuh di sudut matanya.

"Han..." Dia berbisik dan aku tersenyum karena sepertinya dia tidak marah padaku.

Dengan pelan aku menempatkan cup coklat mousse di depannya sembari menatapnya penuh harap, berharap dia mengerti isyaratku. Aku melihat pandangannya melesat dari wajahku pada _dessert_ itu berulang kali hingga dia meledak dalam tangis.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke mana pun," kataku, meraih tangannya. "Bisakah aku mendapatkanmu kembali sebagai sahabatku?"

Dia mengangguk cepat, melompat dari tempat duduknya dan meremasku dalam pelukannya.

Air mata terbentuk di mataku juga namun aku tersenyum. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenyahkan kemarahanku dan menghentikan sahabatku sebelum dia bisa menjauh lebih jauh lagi dariku.

.

"Maaf." Dia menangis. "Maafkan aku, Han,"

"Maafkan aku juga..." bisikku, membantu ia duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Kami menangis beberapa saat namun tak lama tangisan kami berubah menjadi tawa. Baekhyun dan aku pernah bertengkar karena hal-hal bodoh di masa lalu namun ini pasti menjadi alasan paling bodoh dari semua itu. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik dari minggu lalu. Aku memiliki Sehun dan sekarang aku juga memiliki Baekhyun. Hidupku tidak sempurna namun setidaknya dua orang yang sangat aku sayangi berada di sampingku. Aku tidak lagi merasa kesepian...

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi," kata Baekhyun dengan tulus.

"Aku janji tidak akan menyimpan rahasia darimu lagi." Aku tersenyum, merangkul bahunya.

"Bagus!" katanya, menyeringai. "Karena aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu..."

"Oh Tuhan." Aku menghela napas, menatap ia yang menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kami menghabiskan berjam-jam membicarakan hubunganku dengan Sehun. Sebelumnya aku pikir akan membosankan bagiku untuk memberitahu Baekhyun semuanya namun rupanya reaksi berharganya mendorongku untuk menceritakan lebih banyak.

"Tidak mungkin!" Dia tertawa ketika kukatakan bahwa Sehun adalah seorang yang menciumku di klub. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau akan menemuinya lagi?!"

Aku memutar mataku. Baekhyun membombardirku dengan lebih banyak pertanyaan, beberapa di antaranya lucu dan beberapa yang lain agak membuat risih.

"Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" Dia bertanya, matanya melebar mengawasiku.

Aku bergeser sedikit dari tempatku duduk, masih merasakan rasa sakit dari _shower sex_ yang kulakukan dengan Sehun sebelum meninggalkan rumah pantai kemarin. Aku menatapnya, berharap dia mengerti tanpa harus aku mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kalian sudah melakukannya!" Dia tersentak. "OMG berapa kali?!"

"Baek!" Aku melotot padanya untuk membuatnya diam.

Aku menyadari sahabatku bisa jadi super memalukan saat membahas seks. Kami tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan diskusi rinci tentang itu sebelumnya. Aneh rasanya ketika Baekhyun mulai menceritakan semua posisi yang dia tahu dan bertanya padaku mana yang sudah aku coba.

Kami tidak berhenti bicara sampai makan siang. Aku bodoh karena mengira aku tidak membutuhkan Baekhyun dalam hidupku. Dia telah menjadi temanku sejak TK. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memahamiku lebih baik, bahkan Sehun sekalipun. Baekhyun adalah sumber kehidupanku dan tanpanya, aku bisa berpura-pura bertahan hanya untuk kemudian gagal total pada akhirnya.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami namun kami tetap tersenyum. Kami duduk di sudut kafetaria yang dipenuhi mahasiswa.

"Kita punya kelas setelah ini." Baekhyun menghela napas dan aku juga ikut menghela napas.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan berbisik. "Baek, sekarang kau tahu segalanya tentang aku dan Sehun. Apa menurutmu dia juga mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan mengejarmu dengan sebegitu putus asa jika dia tidak mencintaimu." Baekhyun meyakinkanku dengan senyum. "Atau bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang dia lakukan minggu lalu... Dia sangat peduli padamu..."

"Tapi..." Suaraku terhenti.

"Dia mengatakan padamu bahwa dia tidak menginginkan sebuah hubungan, dan itu mengganggumu..." Baekhyun menyelesaikan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Haruskah aku khawatir?" tanyaku tidak berdaya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Bisa kukatakan dia sudah berubah pikiran."

Aku tersenyum dan berharap dia benar.

.

Makan siang berubah menjadi begitu dramatis. Sahabatku yang lain terkejut melihatku duduk bersama Baekhyun dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Luhan!" Yixing memekik, mendorong nampan makan siangnya ke tangan Chanyeol kemudian memelukku erat. Aku terkejut. Kukira Yixing membenciku dengan segenap hatinya. Namun rupanya, anak itu bahkan menolak melepaskanku dari pelukannya, sampai Baekhyun memutar mata.

Aku tidak tahu betapa Yixing merindukanku hingga dia mengatakannya sendiri. Dia minta maaf dan begitu pun aku. Kami berdua idiot, bertengkar hanya karena sesuatu yang sangat konyol dan bukannya mencari jalan keluar untuk kesalahpahaman kami.

"Dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis tentangmu." Baekhyun mengejek.

"Bagaimana denganmu kalau begitu?" balas Yixing.

Aku terkekeh ketika dua sahabatku melotot pada satu sama lain tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendorong tinjunya untuk menyenggolku.

"Hei." Kris menyapa. Dia berdiri di belakangku dan aku nyaris menyadari postur tingginya karena Yixing sudah membuatku tidak fokus karena pelukannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hai." Aku tersenyum lemah. "Senang melihatmu,"

"Aku juga." Kris mengangguk.

"Apa kita baikkan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak juga tapi aku akan berusaha," katanya dan rasa lega memenuhi jiwaku.

Rasanya seperti potongan-potongan hidupku akhirnya terjatuh bersama dan hampir menjadi lengkap kembali. Ada keterdiaman di sisi ayahku, tidak ada komunikasi apa pun. Aku belum siap menghadapinya namun aku tahu satu hari aku harus melakukannya.

* * *

.

* * *

 **520!**


	26. Bertanya sebelum berasumsi pt 2

**Lesson 14**

 **Ask before you assume (part two)**

* * *

 _ **Song inspiration: Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's gonna hurt you baby**_

.

Sore itu aku merasa seperti zombie. Aku telah siap jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di tempat tidurku ketika aku menyusun buku-bukuku di loker.

Beberapa menit lagi, Han... kataku pada diriku sendiri sementara kelopak mataku menutup perlahan.

"Hei." Sebuah bisikan menggelitik telingaku dan aku tersentak terkejut.

"Sehun..." kataku sembari mencengkeram dadaku.

Dia terkekeh. "Kau hampir jatuh tertidur di sini," godanya. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membangunkanmu,"

"Terserah." Aku menggerutu.

Sehun berkedip dan melihat sekitar untuk memeriksa apakah ada yang akan mendengarkan kami, dan rupanya tak ada. Lorong sepi.

"Jadi jam berapa kau akan datang malam ini?" Dia bertanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat.

Oh benar... Aku sepenuhnya lupa bahwa aku berencana pergi ke tempatnya.

"Umm bisakah kita bertemunya besok saja?" Aku bertanya penuh harap. "Aku tidak tidur dengan baik tadi malam,"

"Itu bukanlah masalahku, 'kan?" bisik Sehun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

"Tapi—"

"Luhan, hanya ada satu alasan mengapa aku mengizinkanmu pergi tadi malam." Dia berkata dingin. "Itu karena kau berjanji akan berada di tempatku malam ini,"

"Mmm..." Aku mendengung sementara jari-jarinya menyusup ke rambutku dan mulai membelainya lembut. Aku membenci sekaligus menyukai bagaimana dia mengendalikan keinginanku. Aku siap melakukan segalanya yang dia minta. Aku gemetar ketika merasakan jarinya tergelincir ke bawah, menyusuri lengkungan tengkukku, klavikulaku serta membelai dengan lembut kulit di pundakku. Dengan mata tertutup kuulurkan tanganku ke depan, meraih apa yang aku anggap sebagai kemejanya. Aku mendengar napasnya memberat sementara aku membuka bibirku mengeluarkan erangan.

Dengan keras dia membanting pintu lokerku tertutup dan aku membuka mata. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku kemudian menyeretku ke suatu tempat. Aku melihat sekitar dengan ketakutan karena aku mendengar suara beberapa mahasiswa yang tertawa di kejauhan, namun tidak ada yang terlihat. Aku gemetar takut, Sehun begitu gegabah saat ini dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan padaku.

Aku tersentak ketika dia membuka pintu toilet. Menyadari apa yang dia inginkan, aku berusaha untuk membujuknya. Untungnya di sana kosong, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan siapa pun akan masuk.

"Tidak Sehun..." Aku memohon. "Ayo pergi ke tempatmu,"

"Ini adalah hukumanmu karena kau menolakku," kata Sehun, menyeretku ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet yang sempit. "Jika kau tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang bersama Profesormu, kau harus tenang!"

Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa tenang. Aku tahu aku akan mengerang seperti maniak begitu dia menyentuhku dengan bibirnya.

Punggungku menempel pada pembatas bilik dan aku menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mohon maaf. Sehun menyeringai jahat. Aku menduga dia telah menemukan kerentananku yang akan membuatku terangsang dan gelisah. Rambut halus di kulitku berdiri ketika dia dengan kasar membenturkan bibirnya pada bibirku dengan tangannya yang menahan kepalaku. Tenggorokanku membuat suara dengungan nikmat yang kemudian meluncur keluar dari bibirku ketika kurasakan selangkangannya menekan selangkanganku. Aku lupa bahwa aku tidak boleh membuat suara apa pun dan Sehun menghukumku kemudian dengan gigitan keras pada bibirku.

"Diam Luhan." Dia mendesis. "Jika kau membuat suara lagi..."

Aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku. Aku mengangguk cepat, wajahku berkeringat dan lidahku menjilat bibirku, tepat di mana dia menggigitku. Dia tidak berhenti menggesekkan selangkangan kami bersama-sama. Dia begitu keras hanya dengan ciuman dan aku ingin tahu seberapa terangsangnya dia.

Seluruh pakaianku dilepas dan Sehun dengan kebaikan hatinya menggantungkan itu pada gagang pintu. Aku telanjang bulat dan gemetar, menggigit bibir menahan diri dari membuat suara apa pun ketika dia menatap tubuhku dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku sudah memutuskan," bisiknya. "Aku akan menyetubuhimu di sini..."

Kukuku menggaruk pembatas yang tidak membantu sama sekali di belakangku. Tidak banyak ruang tersisa di sini, aku melihat dengan hati-hati ketika dia bergerak mendekat. Aku menelan ludah sementara dia mengangkat tangannya kemudian menempatkannya di pundakku. Dengan lembut dia meremasnya membuatku nyaris membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan. Aku gemetar sebab telapak tangannya yang menempel di kulitku kemudian meluncur ke bawah menekan ereksi tegakku. Tubuhku menggeliat putus asa sementara aku melakukan usaha sia-sia menahan rintihan di dalam diriku. Aku tidak lagi mengantuk; tindakan tidak senonohnya telah memberiku energi. Aku ingin disiksa olehnya, disetubuhi dalam ruangan sempit ini sementara aku yang berusaha keras menekan suara kenikmatanku.

"Aku akan membuat kesepakatan." Dia berbisik, melepas kancing kemejanya. "Jika kau berhasil menahan suaramu ketika aku menyetubuhimu, kau bisa kembali ke asrama. Jika tidak... Aku akan membawamu pulang ke tempatku dan menyetubuhimu sampai aku puas..."

Itu akan sangat sulit. Pikiranku sudah lelah namun tubuhku menginginkan itu. Gairahku menyuruhku untuk mengerang, berkata padaku untuk menangis dalam kenikmatan dan membiarkan dia membawa tubuhku untuk digagahi sepanjang malam. Itu terdengar begitu menggoda namun aku tidak yakin apakah tubuhku sanggup untuk melewati malam tanpa tidur lagi.

Tubuhnya menekanku dengan wajahnya yang begitu dekat sementara aku terengah dan mencoba melawannya. Dia mengamatiku dengan lekat; aku tahu dia menikmati kegelisahanku ketika jari-jarinya meremas pantatku. Aku tersentak namun berhasil mengendalikan suara apa pun yang keluar dari tenggorokanku. Dia terkekeh melihatku berkeringat dalam pelukannya kemudian mencium bibirku lembut.

Aku berhasil menurunkan celananya ke bawah. Sementara dia sibuk dengan bibirku, aku meraih penis tebalnya dalam genggamanku. Napasnya memberat ketika dia menggosokkan penisnya di tanganku dan aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia melakukan itu. Aku nyaris tidak bisa bahkan menahan suaraku ketika penisku menempel di pinggulnya, membuat gesekan manis yang membuat tubuh bagian bawahku seperti terbakar oleh hasrat.

"Sial, kau begitu menggairahkan," bisiknya dalam ciuman, sementara kurasakan precumnya merembes di jari-jariku. Aku berlutut, menyambar pangkal kejantanannya kemudian menciumi setiap jengkalnya. Dia bertopang pada pembatas ketika aku mendorongnya keluar masuk mulutku. Aku meraih penisku sendiri dan mulai mengocoknya. Lutut goyah berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Batang kerasnya memenuhi tenggorokanku, meredam eranganku sehingga aku bersyukur dia tidak menyadarinya. Gairahnya sudah sangat tinggi dan aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan itu.

Aku mengocok penisku dengan kuat sementara dia menggosokkan kepala penisnya pada bibir dan lidahku. Matanya membara bertemu dengan mataku. Bibirku meluncur ke bawah untuk menghisap testisnya hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan erangan berdosa.

Dia menarikku berdiri. Aku sempoyongan berusaha tegak, menjilati bibirku sebelum kemudian dia menciumku. Aku memutar-mutar pinggulku pada selangkangannya, menggesek penis kami bersama-sama dan membuatku nyaris tidak bisa menahan erangan kegembiraanku.

Dua jarinya dimasukkan ke dalam mulutku namun aku masih tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun dan aku berharap dia mengesihaniku. Dia mengeluarkan jarinya, bibirnya kembali ke bibirku dan lidahnya menjilati setiap bagian dalam mulutku. Dia melingkarkan salah satu kakiku di pinggangnya untuk memudahkannya mendapat akses ke lubangku yang memohon untuk dipuaskan. Semua indraku dipenuhi olehnya, bahkan lubang berkedutku menelan jarinya masuk dengan begitu kelaparan.

"Baby kau begitu sempit..." Dia mengerang. "Seolah kau belum pernah disetubuhi sebelumnya..."

Aku terangah, mendorong pantatku pada jari-jarinya. Tiga jarinya dalam diriku sekarang dan aku merasa itu tidak cukup. Aku tidak bisa bahkan membuka mulut untuk memohonnya agar segera menyetubuhiku. Aku sudah cukup menderita dan aku ingin penisnya memuaskanku. Aku begitu ketagihan, tidak lagi peduli di mana kami bercinta. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah orgasme yang mengacaukan tubuhku lagi dan lagi...

Kabut gairah begitu tebal di otakku sehingga aku bahkan tidak menyadari ketika dia mengangkatku dalam pelukannya. Kedua kakiku membungkus erat pinggangnya dan kejantanannya menembusku dengan kuat. Aku kehilangan semua pengendalian diriku, tidak mungkin sanggup menahan rasa sakit karena ditembus dan perasaan direnggangkan dengan begitu lebar. Aku menangis, mengerang dan merintih sementara kukuku menusuk kulitnya. Dia terkekeh karena dia telah menang.

"Mari mulai yang pertama dari banyak ronde malam ini..." gumamnya. Aku merengek, merasakan ciumannya di wajahku.

Tubuh lemahku mulai dientak naik turun pada penisnya. Aku berpegangan pada tengkuknya, jari berkeringatku tergelincir di kulitnya yang lembut ketika Sehun mengisiku dengan begitu sempurna. Rasa sakit mereda dan tubuhku telah siap untuk meledak, entakkannya begitu agresif sampai aku merasakan seluruh dunia berputar di sekitarku.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Aku bergumam. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu setiap waktu..."

"Begitukah?" Dia mengejek. "Aku tidak pernah tahu itu..."

Aku terisak ketika lidahnya berputar-putar di leherku, kulitku yang panas dihanguskan oleh jilatannya yang tanpa henti. Punggungku bergesekkan dengan dinding saat dia menggenjotku dengan kekuatan yang tak tertandingi, dan kemudian aku sampai, menyemburkan cairanku di antara dada kami, tangisan dan eranganku menggema dalam bilik toilet yang kecil.

"Kau gila," bisikku. Suara tawanya terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telingaku ketika dia dengan lembut menyeka air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

Dia sungguh gila dan aku menyukai bagaimana aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku selanjutnya...

* * *

.

* * *

Segalanya berjalan lebih dari baik antara aku dan Sehun. Dia begitu menggoda, menantangku namun juga selalu memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Insiden bilik toilet masih segar dalam ingatan meski bahkan setelah minggu-minggu berlalu, dan aku hanya bisa gemetar kapan pun memikirkannya. Kami kembali ke tempatnya malam itu di mana dia memberiku makan, membiarkanku mandi kemudian membawaku ke tempat tidur agar aku bisa beristirahat. Aku mengira dia tidak akan benar-benar menggagahiku sepanjang malam sebagaimana yang dia katakan, namun rupanya, aku terbangun beberapa jam kemudian oleh tangan dan mulutnya yang dengan gelisah mencumbuiku dan membawaku kembali pada kesadaran. Malam itu hanya menjadi lebih menarik setelahnya...

Aku menghabiskan beberapa malam setiap minggu bersama dia namun aku juga memastikan untuk bergaul dengan teman-temanku. Aku menyadari bahwa meski Sehun penting, teman-temanku tak kalah penting. Sehun sendiri juga sangat senang ketika aku katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah baikkan dengan Yixing dan Baekhyun. Namun dia tidak begitu senang ketika kuberitahu tentang niatku memperbaiki pertemananku dengan Kris. Aku tertawa dan takjub melihatnya berusaha tetap bersikap sopan sementara ia menolak gagasan tentang menerima Kris sebagai temanku.

Aku tahu semua ini dimulai dengan kami berdua yang hanya bermain-main dan bersenang-senang. Namun segalanya serius sekarang karena kami semakin terlibat dalam kehidupan satu sama lain.

.

Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa aku pikirkan di meja makan siang satu hari. Apakah Sehun menganggapku pacarnya? Aku telah belajar untuk tidak menuntutnya karena aku tahu dia hanya akan memintaku untuk tidak membahasnya, namun aku perlu tahu.

Baekhyun menempatkan cup _dessert_ di nampanku dan menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku.

"Makan _dessert_ mu, tukang melamun." Baekhyun terkikik.

Aku melotot padanya dan Yixing ketika mereka duduk di depanku. Kudorong pikiranku untuk aku renungkan nanti.

"Jadi apa kau akan datang ke pesta?" Baekhyun bertanya dan aku menatapnya bingung.

"Orang tuaku pergi jadi rumahku bebas akhir pekan ini." Dia menjelaskan dengan gembira. "Aku berpikir untuk mengadakan pesta untuk semua teman dekatku!"

"Wow, kedengarannya menyenangkan." Aku tersenyum.

"Kau harus mengajak...pacarmu." Yixing tertawa dan aku memerah.

"Dia bukan..."

"Tentu saja dia iya!" kata Baekhyun, memukul tinjunya di atas meja. "Ajak dia, oke?"

"Tapi dia...Profesor." Aku membisikkan kata terakhir. "Apa tidak apa-apa jika dia datang ke pesta ini?"

"Hanya akan ada kita-kita, Hannie." Baekhyun meyakinkan. "Aku, kau, Yixing dan ketiga pacar kita,"

"Tunggu..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Yixing. "Kau punya pacar?! APA? BAGAIMANA? KAPAN?! AKU INGIN TAHU SEMUANYA!"

"Hanya jika kau mengajak pacarmu pertama-tama." Yixing mengedipkan mata dan aku bergumam rendah mengutuknya.

"Dia harus bergaul dengan teman-temanmu." Baekhyun menganjurkan sembari tersenyum. "Kalian sudah berhubungan selama berbulan-bulan."

Baekhyun benar. Itu akan membuatku bahagia apabila Sehun bergaul dengan teman-temanku...

.

Malam itu, dia mengundangku untuk makan malam di tempatnya. Aku melangkah ke dalam apartemennya yang terasa seperti rumah bagiku. Sehun selalu baik hati dan peduli dan aku selalu mendapati diriku tersenyum kapan pun berada di dekatnya.

Duduk di atas konter dapur, aku menontonnya memasak sesuatu yang lezat untukku. Dia begitu hangat dan menawan, bertanya tentang bagaimana hariku dan mendengarkanku dengan begitu sungguh-sungguh.

"Sehunnie?" Aku memanggilnya agak ragu.

Dia menatapku dengan senyum dan mendesakku untuk melanjutkan.

"Apa kau bebas akhir pekan ini?" tanyaku, menarik-narik lengan kaosnya.

"Untukmu?" Dia mengembuskan napas. "Selalu..."

Aku memerah dan dia mencium hidungku.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" tanyanya, menatap mataku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"T-temanku... Baekhyun..." Aku memulai. "Dia mengadakan pesta di tempatnya. Dan dia ingin aku mengundangmu juga."

Dia menyipitkan mata selama beberapa detik. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu pertanda baik...

"Luhan, aku tidak bisa pergi, Baby." Dia terkekeh. "Jika ada anak yang melihatku di pesta itu—"

"Tidak, itu hanya Baekhyun dan Yixing," potongku cepat. "Dan pacar mereka..."

"Entahlah..." Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Maksudku, mereka semua anak-anak dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama mereka,"

"Aku anak-anak juga," kataku dengan marah. "Lalu mengapa kau mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

"Aah itu karena kau jauh lebih pintar dari anak lain." Sehun menangkup wajahku di telapak tangannya. "Maaf Baby, aku merasa tidak akan nyaman bergaul dengan teman-temanmu,"

"Baiklah..." kataku murung, menatap jari-jariku dalam diam dan berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa Sehun tidak salah... Meski aku sungguh menantikan pertemuannya dengan teman-temanku.

"Aku akan memberimu _after-party_ untuk menebusnya." Dia mengedipkan mata dan aku tersenyum malu.

Esok paginya, Baekhyun bertanya apa aku mengajak Sehun.

"Umm maaf Baek." Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Aku tidak berpikir dia akan mau."

Baekhyun menatapku beberapa saat, namun untungnya dia tidak mendebat.

.

Pesta itu cukup menyenangkan. Aku bertemu pacar baru Yixing yang ternyata merupakan salah satu senior kami di Universitas. Suho berada di semester akhir dan dia adalah anak yang cerdas. Dia adalah seorang yang menghibur Yixing dan mendorongnya untuk berbaikan denganku ketika ia bertemu Yixing pada tugas sesi bimbingan. Kemudian mereka mulai berkencan dan aku sangat bahagia untuk sahabatku.

Pesta berakhir hingga larut malam dan pada dini hari semua orang pingsan setelah menari dan minum terlalu banyak. Aku berpamitan pada Baekhyun yang _teler_ dan berjalan menuju apartemen Sehun. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mampir setelah pesta namun aku tidak yakin apakah dia masih terjaga.

Rupanya Sehun masih terjaga dan dia _horny_ malam itu. Kami memiliki seks liar sepanjang hari. _After party_ sudah pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan, meski melelahkan.

Hari pertama dalam seminggu, aku masih sangat pusing karena pesta namun aku tidak bisa lagi tidur di kelas. Tanda dari akhir pekanku yang liar dengan Sehun masih ada di leherku dan aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan turtleneck. Namun begitu, bibirku yang bengkak tidak bisa disembunyikan dan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Sehun telah melahapku dengan buas sepanjang akhir pekan tanpa interupsi.

Yixing dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti menggodaku. Dengan malu-malu aku mengabaikan komentar mereka namun mereka terus menjadikan kehidupan seks ku yang intens sebagai bahan candaan hingga kelas selesai hari itu.

"Jadi Luhan..." Yixing terkekeh. "Berapa banyak turtleneck yang kau punya?"

"C-cuma satu," gumamku karena aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya

"Jadi apa kau akan memakainya lagi besok?"

"Ya." Aku berbisik dan teman-temanku terbahak keras.

"Seseorang rupanya ketagihan untuk melahapnya," kata Baekhyun mencubit pipiku. Aku berdecak.

"Enyahlah, kalian," kataku, menggerutu.

"Ayolah." Baekhyun menggoda. "Kau berkencan akhirnya setelah 18 tahun menahan diri. Apa kau pikir kami akan berhenti begitu saja?"

"Kami tidak... Berkencan..." Pipiku merah padam.

"Yeah benar." Yixing mengejek. "Kau harus datang ke kelas kimia kami kapan-kapan Baekhyun. Ketegangan seksual begitu tebal di udara. Itu mengagumkan mereka tidak saling menerkam satu sama lain di kelas."

Aku menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganku untuk menyembunyikan senyumku. Teman-temanku yang menjengkelkan memelukku dengan gembira dan aku bahkan tidak bisa protes. Aku tahu mereka benar-benar bahagia untukku.

"Profesor Oh." Yixing berkata. "Selamat sore..."

"Diam Yixing." Aku mengerang. "Pertama kali memang lucu tapi aku tidak akan tertipu untuk—"

"Hai." Sehun menyapa ketika aku melepaskan tanganku dari wajahku.

"H-hei..." gumamku malu-malu. Teman-temanku terkikik menjengkelkan sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku.

"Luhannie kau tidak bisa memakai turtleneck itu selamanya, kau tahu!" Baekhyun berteriak dan aku mendesah.

"Maaf." Aku tersenyum canggung pada Sehun. "Mereka idiot kadang-kadang."

Sehun mengangguk namun aneh dia tidak menatapku.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, suaraku dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"Y-yeah, aku hanya... Aku..." Aku belum pernah melihat dia begitu kesulitan dalam berkata. Dia menarik napas dalam dan aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tampak begitu bingung.

"Temanmu." Dia berkata dengan wajah berpaling dariku. "Apa mereka selalu mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa." Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa mereka menggodamu dengan...namaku?"

"Ya," kataku, bingung. "Kenapa itu harus menggangguku? Itulah yang biasa dilakukan teman."

Dia mengangguk dan aku melihatnya hanya berdiri di depanku, tampak seolah tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau merasa kurang baik?" Aku bertanya, menggenggam tangannya.

"Sepertinya." Sehun bergumam, melepas tangannya dari genggamanku. "Dan aku tidak ingin kau tertular jadi... Lebih baik jika aku sendirian malam ini...'

"Aku tidak akan sakit, jangan khawatir." Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan langsung tidur saat pulang." Sehun tersenyum tidak nyaman. "Kau tidak perlu berada di sana,"

"Baiklah," kataku ragu. "Katakan padaku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Aku harap dia tidak benar-benar sakit atau apa pun.

"Sampai jumpa nanti kalau begitu." Sehun tersenyum dan aku melihatnya berbalik kemudian pergi.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi dalam pikirannya.

* * *

.

* * *

 **520!**


	27. Andai ini tidak begitu— pt 1

**Lesson 15**

 **Wishing doesn't make it so...(part one)**

* * *

Aku berkeringat. Menjadi sangat berani tidak pernah menjadi salah satu keahlianku. Namun aku merasa sangat tertekan. Sehun membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, membuatku jatuh pada tingkat ini. Aku berharap reaksi Sehun terhadap apa yang aku lakukan memuaskan karena aku sungguh membutuhkannya. Aku telah menunggu begitu lama dan tidak mungkin aku berhenti setelah Sehun membuatku menjadi begitu adiktif terhadap perasaan menggairahkan itu.

Aku terengah-engah, berusaha tetap pada posisiku. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya Sehun pulang. Aku tidak tahan. Aku tahu aku tampak sangat menyedihkan, tubuhku menggigil sementara jemari berkeringatku menempel pada _fabric_. Ini bukanlah keputusan yang ceroboh; aku telah memikirkan tentang ini siang dan malam. Semenjak beberapa minggu lalu, ketika aku terakhir kali bertemu Sehun atau bahkan melakukan percakapan normal dengannya. Sehun mengaku bahwa dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya karena ujian akhir sudah dekat dan aku takut dia menghindariku entah bagaimana. Berkali-kali aku berusaha memintanya untuk menghabiskan waktu denganku, namun pria itu tidak kenal kompromi. Oleh sebab itulah, tindakan ekstrem ini mulai terpikirkan...

Aku mendengar gemerincing kunci di luar dan jantungku melompat dalam kegembiraan. Menggigit bibirku, aku membayangkan apa yang akan Sehun pikirkan tentangku ketika melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak harus merenungkan itu lebih lama karena Sehun melangkah masuk melewati pintu, kemudian aku mendengarnya terkesiap. Aku tersenyum, tahu bahwa malamku akan menjadi sangat liar di sini sekarang. Kuharap aku bisa melihat wajahnya pada momen ini ketika dia melihatku menungging di sofanya dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan lubang basah yang berkedut, siap untuk ia gagahi. Punggungku menghadap ke pintu, sehingga tubuh telanjangku adalah hal pertama yang dia saksikan ketika masuk.

"Sehunnie~" Aku mengerang, pantatku bergoyang-goyang ke arahnya, memanggilnya untuk menyentuhku.

" _Fuck_..." Dia terkesiap lagi dan aku mendengarnya menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai.

Lubangku mengerut gembira mendengar langkahnya mendekat. Rasanya seperti aku harus menunggu terlalu lama baginya untuk sampai, untuk memiliki tangan dan tubuhnya padaku dan di dalam diriku...

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk, Luhan?" Dia berbisik dengan begitu dingin. Dia masih belum berada dekat denganku namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan keras dan jelas.

"A-aku tahu kau menyembunyikan kunci di bawah keset." Aku menggigil. "Jadi aku masuk dengan itu..."

Dia bergumam sebagai tanggapan namun itu tidak berarti dia menerimanya. Dia hanya mencatat apa yang aku utarakan. Aku tahu dia semakin dekat denganku sekarang...

"Dan kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu karena menyusup apartemenku tanpa izin." Dia menggeram. "Jika kau menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku?"

Jari-jarinya dengan lembut menelusuri pantatku, membuatku terkesiap.

"Tidak," kataku, terengah-engah. "Niatku murni seksual. Aku hanya ingin melayanimu saat kau pulang dengan tubuhku, membiarkanmu menyetubuhiku dengan keras dan liar sepanjang malam..."

Tangannya meremas pipi pantatku dengan kasar dan aku mengerang.

"Apa kau pikir ini adalah pelayanan untukku?!" Suaranya gelisah. "Melangkah ke dalam rumahku setelah hari panjang yang melelahkan untuk menemukan kelinci seksi menungging dengan kaki belakangnya, memohon aku untuk menyetubuhinya?!"

"Se-Sehun..." Aku merintih, merasakan ibu jarinya menyelam di antara celah pantatku, menyentuh kulit sensitif yang telah aku renggangkan untuknya. Dia membentangkan kedua pipi pantatku kemudian dan erangan tercekik tertahan di tenggorokanku.

"Aku terlalu memanjakanmu," katanya dengan marah. "Kau telah menjadi anak nakal _horny_ yang tidak mendengarkan gurunya dan hanya menginginkan semua perhatian!"

Aku mengerang merasakan dia menggosokkan batang kerasnya yang masih tertutup kain di antara pantatku. Oh, betapa aku menginginkannya menembusku! Meski dia hanya menggosok di luar lubangku, jari-jarinya dengan lembut bergerak di atas punggung berkeringatku yang melengkung dalam kenikmatan...

"Aku tahu," Dia berkata. Aku bisa merasakan seringai dalam suaranya. "Kau ingin penis besarku di dalam lubang basahmu, menumbukmu sampai kau orgasme berkali-kali... Bukan begitu, Luhannie?"

"Ya...kumohon Sehun..." Aku mengerang sementara dia memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam lubangku.

"Di mana sopan santunmu, Luhan?" Dia mendesis, memukul pantatku. "Aku gurumu!"

"P-Profesor kumohon..." bisikku dengan suara gemetar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Luhan?" katanya serak. "Bicara dengan jelas, jika tidak aku akan pergi,"

"Aku ingin kau menyetubuhiku, Profesor." Aku memohon dengan putus asa. "Kumohon gagahi aku..."

"Siswa yang nakal." Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan kemudian berbisik dengan panas di telingaku. "Apa kau sengaja bertingkah seperti ini? Kau tahu bahwa Profesormu kejam dan dia akan membuatmu membayarnya dengan buruk,"

"Tidak, tidak, kumohon..." Aku merintih. "Aku menunggu begitu lama..."

"Kau harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi kalau begitu." Dia terkekeh. "Jika kau menggodaku seperti ini, aku mungkin akan memanfaatkanmu sepenuhnya..."

Berkata demikian, dia meraih rambutku dan menariknya hingga aku terdongak. Dalam posisiku, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas menunjukkan senyum mengejek melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca, menunggunya memberi perintah.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, babe," bisiknya. "Tunjukkan padaku apa yang telah aku ajarkan padamu."

Jari-jariku gemetar saat aku mengangkatnya untuk membuka risleting celananya. Tonjolannya di balik kain menggodaku dan aku tidak sabar untuk memasukkan itu ke dalam mulutku. Celana dalamnya begitu ketat mengembung dan aku menjilat bibirku dengan haus sementara menurunkannya dari pinggulnya. Aku selalu tercekat kapan pun melihat betapa besarnya dia, takjub pada bagaimana itu bisa pas dalam lubangku yang kecil. Bisa kurasakan penisku sendiri mencuat dan keras pada perutku hanya dari melihat penis besarnya itu.

Bayanganku buyar ketika dia meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku, mengarahkan bibirku pada kejantanannya.

"Tunjukkan padaku selayak apakah bibirmu." Dia menyeringai. "Jika kau menghisapku dengan baik, mungkin aku akan sudi menyetubuhimu..."

Aku mengerang sementara melahap batangnya, membiarkan lidahku meluncur di atasnya perlahan. Itu membuatku sangat gembira ketika dia menggeram nikmat, merasakan lidahku menjilati _precum_ -nya. Mulutku mengetat di sekitar batang tebalnya, ketika aku melahapnya lebih banyak.

"Sial, mulutmu begitu ketat." Dia menggerutu sembari menyambar rambutku lagi, membuatku mendongak ke arahnya. Dia mendorong pinggulnya ke depan dan mencabuli mulutku yang terbuka. Aku mengerang berkali-kali, senang ketika getarannya memukulnya, dan dia terengah-engah ketika aku membungkuskan lidahku di sekitar batangnya. Dia menggeram, gerakannya semakin menggila. Bersamaan dengan itu air mata mengalir di mataku. Aku melihatnya dengan penuh gairah dan memuja ketika wajahnya berputar dalam kenikmatan, menyukai ketika penisnya berdenyut hampir meledak dalam mulutku.

"Pastikan kau menelan semua cumku dalam mulutmu." Dia mendesis. "Jika kau membiarkan setetes pun terbuang sia-sia, aku akan membiarkanmu terdampar di sini tanpa pelepasan!"

Aku merintih dan mengerang sebagai protes. Dia sudah menggunakan mulutku dan menumbuk tenggorokanku begitu keras. Penisku semakin tegang di bawah sana. Namun bahkan meski dia tidak berperasaan dan buas seperti ini, dia tetaplah begitu menarik bagiku. Aku meraih testisnya dengan jariku, meremasnya dengan menggoda sehingga membuatnya bergidik. Aku akan membuat dia orgasme lebih keras dari yang pernah dia alami.

Cairan putih menyembur di dalam mulutku disertai geraman seksi keras dari Profesorku. Aku mengerang juga, nyaris menyemburkan cairanku sendiri namun aku tahu Sehun tidak akan senang apabila aku melakukan itu. Aku menjilat bibirku, membersihkan setiap tetes terakhir cairannya yang jatuh dari mulutku, dan aku senang karena telah melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia menarik penisnya yang berdenyut jauh dari mulutku kemudian menunduk menatapku yang berlutut gemetar dengan ereksi keras dan merah, serta jari-jari kaki yang menekuk karena aku berusaha menahan diri dari orgasme.

"Kau tampak sangat menakjubkan." Dia mendengus sembari tersenyum. Matanya memindai tubuhku, memerhatikan aku yang terengah-engah dan sangat kelaparan.

"A-aku tidak meneteskannya sedikit pun," kataku penuh harap. Aku menginginkan hadiahku...

"Mmm... Kau melakukan pekerjaan bagus." Dia membelai pipiku. "Sulit membuatku cum tapi kau bekerja dengan sangat keras..."

"Jadi sekarang m-maukah kau—"

"Tidak secepat itu." Dia menyangkal. "Sebagai gurumu; aku harus menguji semua yang telah kau pelajari. Ini tidak bisa dilewatkan."

Dia menarik tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri. Mataku memohon belas kasihan padanya namun dia hanya mengabaikan penderitaanku begitu saja. Aku berada dalam gendongannya sementara dia membawaku ke kamar tidur, jari-jarinya yang membara menahanku dengan erat. Aku mengulum telinganya, menjilat dan membuatnya basah.

Dia melemparku ke tempat tidur. Aku merintih ketika matanya bergerak dari mataku yang berkaca-kaca ke penisku yang bocor tidak sopan, kemudian turun ke jari kakiku yang menekuk gelisah dengan semangat. Dia merogoh bawah tempat tidurnya untuk menarik sesuatu keluar. Pencahayaan di sini tidaklah terlalu terang sehingga aku hanya bisa melihatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak, sesuatu yang bergerincing seperti rantai.

"Kemarilah, manis." Dia memerintahkan dan aku segera bergerak ke arahnya. Kupeluk lehernya kemudian kucium ia dengan keras. Bibirnya adalah alasan mengapa aku siap untuk kehilangan semua rasa hormat dan akal sehatku. Itu menarikku dengan begitu parah... Bentuk, rasa, serta bagaimana itu bergetar menekanku menenggelamkanku dalam kabut nafsu... Seluruh duniaku akan menjadi jauh lebih baik hanya dengan sedikit ciumannya...

Aku merasakan logam dingin menekan putingku dan aku tersentak.

"A-apa itu?" Aku bertanya, takut namun juga _excited_.

"Tenanglah," bisiknya. Aku bisa merasakan senyuman dalam suaranya.

Logam dingin itu menggosok menekan putingku yang mengeras dan aku mengerang.

"Oh, kau menyukainya?" Dia terkekeh dan aku bergumam mengiyakan. "Tidak untuk waktu yang lama..." bisiknya.

Aku menegang, menggigit bibirku dengan gugup ketika menyadari rantai logam itu memiliki penjepit di ujungnya. Dia mengangkatnya di depanku untuk menunjukkan padaku celah yang sangat kecil di antara penjepit. Itu tampak seperti super ketat dan bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku merintih sementara memohon dengan mataku, meminta dia untuk membuatnya lebih mudah untukku. Dia tersenyum lebar menurunkan rantai itu dekat dengan dadaku. Kemudian dengan hati-hati dia menjepitkan penjepit itu pada tonjolan putingku dan aku menangis kesakitan. Rasa sakit menyebar di dadaku, bergabung dengan sisi lain ketika dia memasangkan penjepit kedua.

"Sakit?" Dia bertanya tanpa kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Y-ya...sakit sekali..." Aku terengah-engah.

"Bagus," bisiknya dengan buas. "Sekarang biarkan aku melihat pantat kenyalmu yang cantik."

Aku nyaris tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaanku ketika aku berbalik, pantatku menempel di selangkangannya. Aku mulai menggilas kejantanannya, membuatnya semakin keras dan merangsangnya untuk siap hanya menyetubuhiku. Dia terkekeh, tangannya mengusap punggung hingga ke pantatku. Aku mengerang, rasa sakit di dadaku berkurang dan mencapai batas kegilaan adiktif.

"Sepertinya kau akan cum meski tanpa aku mendorong penisku ke lubangmu." Dia mengejek. "Apa kau ingin seperti itu, Luhan? Apa kau ingin hanya menggosokku tanpa digenjot sama sekali?"

"Tidak!" Aku menjerit cemas, dan segera menarik pantatku menjauh.

" _That's like a good boy,"_ bisiknya. "Menungging sekarang. Aku ingin melihat lubang pelacurmu."

Aku merengek, melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan. Aku merasakannya berlutut di belakangku dan aku berharap dia sudah dalam posisi. Tangan menggodanya mengusap bulatan pantatku dengan lembut dan aku memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatannya di kulitku.

 _Slap!_

Aku menangis kesakitan, namun begitu dia tidak berhenti dan terus menampar pipi pantatku lagi dan lagi hingga aku kebas oleh rasa sakit.

"Berhenti kumohon..." Aku menjerit padanya membuat dia menghentikan pekerjaannya tiba-tiba.

Dia membungkuk di punggungku kemudian berbisik di telingaku. "Kenapa Luhan? Bukankah itu membuatmu semakin terangsang?"

Aku mengerang ketika tangannya menjalar ke bawah dan meraih penisku yang menggantung.

"Kau sangat jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan lebih basah juga," katanya bergidik. "Rasa sakit membawamu jauh semakin naik."

Dia benar. Rasa sakit itu tak tertahanku namun begitu merangsang pada saat bersamaan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini terhadap rasa sakit. Itu tampak seperti aku ingin disiksa lebih...

Seolah membaca pikiranku, Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menarik rantai yang menjepit putingku. Aku meratap dan terengah-engah sementara dia mencium leherku dengan tangannya yang masih menarik rantai dan tangan yang lain menuju lubangku.

Jari-jarinya yang basah menembusku. Aku sudah cukup renggang untuk dua jari masuk sekaligus dan dia tidak ragu untuk melakukannya. Merasakan jarinya di lubangku serta cumbuannya yang menghujani leher dan bahuku sementara dia menarik putingku dengan menyakitkan adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku duga akan aku alami. Kecepatan menyodoknya menggila dan aku merasakan diriku meneteskan air liur, mulutku terbuka dalam kenikmatan karena sensitivitasku telah mencapai tingkat yang melebihi apa pun.

"P-Profesor..." Aku mengerang. "Oh Tuhan, kumohon masuki aku. Kumohon bawa aku. Kumohon kumohon..."

Dia tertawa di telingaku, menarik rantaiku dengan lebih keras sebelum meraih kondom yang diletakkan di meja di samping tempat tidur. Aku mengumpat merasakannya menarik kakiku merentang lebih lebar dengan tangannya dan kemudian meluncur ke dalam diriku tanpa peringatan. Kepalaku berputar merasakan jari-jarinya mencengkeram pinggangku dengan kuat. Aku terengah-engah, menikmati kehangatan dalam diriku dan merasakan denyutan bersemangatnya. Dia sangat terangsang...

"Ayo, Luhan." Dia berkata, menampar pantatku dengan keras. "Tunjukkan padaku betapa kau adalah pelacur yang baik. _Fuck yourself on my dick_."

Aku membungkuk di depannya sementara perlahan mulai bergerak di kejantanannya hingga keluar masuk lubangku. Jari-jarinya menusuk kulitku ketika aku mendorong diriku sepenuhnya pada kejantanannya, menyedot keseluruhannya ke dalam lubangku. Dia menggeram, penisnya yang berdenyut semakin membesar dan aku merintih karena direnggangkan begitu lebar. Ini akan sangat menyakitkan namun tubuhku menggenjot dan menyentak seolah tidak ada hari esok. Sensasi dirinya di dalam diriku seperti surga yang menghadiahiku dengan kehangatan cahayanya. Aku sepenuhnya lupa tentang rantai yang menggantung di dadaku, menarik putingku ke bawah. Rasa sakit itu meningkatkan rangsanganku dan aku tersentak ketika pelepasanku semakin dekat. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar begitu parah dan aku tahu aku bertahan di atas lututku adalah karena dia menahanku. Kuraih penisku yang menjerit minta dimanjakan, menggenggamnya kemudian dan tak lama aku sampai dengan keras di tanganku. Cairanku keluar begitu banyak hingga membasahi seprai di bawahku...

Aku mendesah dan tersenyum gembira. Sungguh perasaan yang luar biasa ketika kurasakan beban terangkat dari tubuhku. Aku melayang dan seluruh tubuhku mati rasa...

"Luhan..." Sehun berkata tidak senang. Mataku terbuka ketika kusadar apa yang telah aku lakukan.

Dia membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya dan aku menatapnya dengan mata ketakutan. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan dia tidak akan mengampuniku.

"Aku tidak ingat mengizinkanmu cum," katanya dengan geram. "Kau sungguh tidak patuh, bukan begitu Luhan?"

"Ini bukan salahku!" Aku berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku sudah sangat tidak tahan d-dan—"

"Tidak ada alasan!" Dia mendesis membungkamku. "Kau hanya ingin segalanya diberikan padamu di atas piring perak. Tidak malam ini, Luhan. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan itu dariku!"

Aku mencicit ketika dia menarik kakiku dan menembusku dengan kasar. Aku meraung dengan sangat keras.

Dia memegangi penjepit putingku sementara dirinya menumbuk lubangku tanpa ampun. Kukuku mencakar seprai dengan kuat sementara aku menangis oleh setiap tumbukannya. Bisa kurasakan lubangku mengetat meremas kejantanannya dan aku berharap dia sampai segera. Aku menggeliat ketika orgasme terbentuk lagi di dalam diriku. Mendengung dan memejamkan mata, kurasakan ritmenya menjadi terasa menyenangkan lagi bagiku. Dia masih menarik-narik putingku dan perasaan itu hanya terasa begitu benar. Penisku yang tak tersentuh menyemburkan cum di perutku lagi dan aku terumbang ambing seolah jiwaku telah meninggalkan tubuhku...

Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bantal lembut di bawah kepalaku ketika aku terhempas ke bawah. Bisa kudengar deru napasnya yang berantakan di telingaku dan itu lebih menggairahkan daripada apa pun.

"Aku masih keras." Dia menggerutu. "Dan kau sudah klimaks lagi! Kau sungguh tidak belajar!"

Beberapa detik berikutnya, aku menungganginya sembari berharap dia segera cum. Dia benar-benar sangat sulit untuk dipuaskan dan aku sudah lelah, namun aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari wajah berkeringatnya serta gertakan giginya dengan kejantanannya yang berusaha menumbuk semakin keras di dalam diriku. Tubuhku sensitif dan sakit, aku tidak berpikir aku bisa cum lagi namun tumbukannya begitu tepat dan sarafku kembali berkobar.

Dia menarikku mendekat untuk mencium bibirku dengan kasar dan aku mengerang dalam ciuman.

"Jangan cum." Dia memperingatkanku lagi. Kugigit bibir bawahku sementara aku memantul lebih keras dan lebih cepat di atasnya dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhku.

Untungnya tak lama kemudian aku mendengarnya menggeram ketika berejakulasi di kondomnya. Aku lebih dari senang mendengarnya menggumamkan namaku saat dia dalam kepuasan tinggi. Dan hal itu memicuku mencapai orgasmeku juga. Aku menariknya lebih dekat untuk ciuman lain dan aku merasa begitu bahagia ketika dia memelukku dengan hangat. Dia membaringkanku di tempat tidur pelan-pelan dengan kami yang masih berciuman serta tangannya membelai lembut rambutku. Aku berusaha menormalkan napasku sementara melihat matanya yang membara bertemu mataku. Birahi memudar perlahan seperti kabut di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah dan wajahnya tampak dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran.

"Aku keterlaluan, bukan?" Dia bertanya dengan lembut.

 _Inilah mengapa aku mencintaimu..._ Pikirku sembari tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Dia bisa menjadi tak kenal am pun dan kejam namun pada akhirnya dia selalu peduli padaku.

"Kau idiot." Dia menggerutu. "Aku jadi gila karena melihatmu telanjang. Kenapa kau bahkan melakukan itu? Aku bertindak seperti maniak..."

"Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku," kataku dengan muram. "Dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu..."

Dia mengembuskan napas. "A-aku hanya terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini..."

"Apa kau bahkan merindukanku?" aku cemberut namun dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memejamkan mata dan menyatukan dahi kami.

Kami berbaring di sana untuk beberapa saat hingga Sehun mendesak agar aku membersihkan diri. Aku ingin dia bergabung denganku di kamar mandi. Dia biasa menerima ajakanku sebelumnya, namun sekarang dia menolak, berkata bahwa dia harus pergi keluar dan membeli makanan untuk kami.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan segera mandi dengan cepat. Aku mengganti seprai kotor dengan yang bersih dari lemari pakaiannya dan tak lama setelah itu dia kembali membawa makanan hangat dan lezat. Kami duduk di sofa, makan dan mengobrol santai setelah sekian lama. Aku sangat mengantuk dan lelah namun aku ingin mengobrol dengannya. Aku tahu dia akan sibuk lagi dan aku akan sulit mendapat kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu santai normal bersamanya...

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk Natal?" Dia bertanya. Aku mengedikkan bahuku. Setiap tahun selalu sama. Ayah dan aku mengunjungi keluarga kami di Beijing untuk merayakan Natal di tempat kakek nenek. Itu selalu sangat menyenangkan ketika semua sepupuku datang dan kami memiliki waktu yang menakjubkan bersama-sama. Aku selalu menantikan untuk merayakan Natal bersama keluarga setiap tahun.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku sembari menyeruput mie.

Dengan lembut dia mengusap kakiku yang berada di pangkuannya. "Aku hanya akan tetap di sini. Tidak ada rencana."

Keheningan menyelimuti kami selama beberapa detik.

"Kau pasti memiliki sepupu," kataku, dengan tidak nyaman. "Keluarga mereka, Bibi dan Paman..."

"Aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengan mereka." Dia menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana mereka sekarang."

Aku memasukkan sumpit ke dalam makananku dalam diam. "Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian saat Natal,"

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia tersenyum, mengambil mangkuk makanannya. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Aku sudah tidak merayakan Natal normal sejak bertahun-tahun, jadi aku bahkan tidak merindukannya lagi."

 _Kau berbohong..._ pikirku sementara melihatnya, namun aku tidak menyuarakan pemikiranku itu keras-keras. Natal adalah waktu favoritku dan gagasan untuk sendirian saat Natal hanya begitu menghancurkanku.

Kuputuskan untuk membuat Natal menyenangkan baginya tahun ini. Ini adalah apa yang setidaknya bisa aku lakukan untuk pria yang sangat aku cintai...

* * *

.

* * *

Maka dimulailah misiku untuk membuat Natal menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Aku membeli beberapa ornamen; bintang dan beberapa lampu peri cantik berbagai warna. _Tree shop_ tak jauh dari universitas menjual pohon yang sungguh cantik dan wangi. Itu agak mahal namun aku memutuskan Natal hanya datang sekali dalam setahun. Dan lagi, itu akan sangan menyenangkan bagiku dan Sehun untuk menghias pohon bersama-sama...

Tinggal satu hal lagi yang tersisa untuk dilakukan. Aku harus membeli hadiah untuk Sehun, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memberinya apa.

"Baek..." Aku bertanya, berbaring di tempat tidur asrama. "Hadiah apa yang kau berikan pada Yeollie Natal ini?"

"Aku telanjang dengan pita merah di kepalaku," katanya, tak acuh.

"Apa?!"

"Percaya padaku, itu adalah hadiah yang luar biasa." Dia menyeringai. "Dan dia tahu dengan baik bagaimana menggunakannya,"

"Baiklah, aku akan pura-pura tidak dengar." Aku memutar mata. "Apa yang biasa orang _normal_ berikan pada pacar mereka saat Natal?"

Baekhyun terkekeh." _Well_ , adakah sesuatu yang menurutmu Sehun butuhkan?" Dia bertanya. "Mungkin kau bisa memberikan itu untuknya."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Harta benda tampak begitu impersonal. Aku ingin memberinya sesuatu yang memiliki semacam makna.

Dan kemudian ide itu memukulku... Sudah jelas hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan untuknya. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku tidak lihat di mana pun di sekitar tempatnya dan itu akan sangat bermakna juga.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki ide." Baekhyun berkata sembari menyeringai. "Aku punya pita merah ekstra yang bisa kau pinjam..."

Aku melemparkan bantal ke wajahnya untuk membuatnya diam.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku melompat gembira memeluk hadiah Sehun di dadaku. Dua bulan lagi kurang lebih hingga Natal tiba namun aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menunggu selama itu untuk memberikan hadiah ini pada Sehun. Aku hanya berharap agar Sehun menyukai hadiah yang telah aku pikirkan dengan matang ini.

Aku telah menghabiskan uang tabunganku dari asisten pengajar untuk persiapan Natal dan hadiah _custom-made_ , namun aku tidak menyesalinya bahkan semenit pun. Uang selalu bisa diperoleh kembali dan lagi hadiah ini begitu indah. Itu sangat berarti bagiku dan aku berharap Sehun akan berpikir demikian pula.

Aku telah mengirim pesan pada Sehun untuk menungguku setelah kelas. Aku masih khawatir aku tidak bisa cukup melihatnya. Kami menghabiskan waktu sekali dalam seminggu dan aku merindukannya dengan sangat. Menurutku memang harusnya aku tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh itu karena kami berdua sibuk. Ujian akhir sudah dekat dan itu berarti kesibukan kami semakin menggila.

Dia tengah bekerja di mejanya ketika aku memasuki kelas. Seperti biasa, dia tersenyum padaku sementara aku menutup pintu dan mendekat padanya.

"Hai." Aku berkata, memegang hadiah di belakang punggungku.

"Hai, kutebak kau akan memberiku sesuatu." Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Ini bukan untukmu." Aku menggodanya. "Ini untuk pria lain yang aku lihat di belakang punggungmu."

Dia mengangkat alisnya dan aku terkekeh, menunggunya mulai mengumpat sebentar lagi.

"Yah, itu bagus." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku senang kau menemukan pria lain dan mengeksplorasi pilihanmu."

Senyumku seketika memudar.

"Aku hanya bercanda," kataku serius. "Aku tidak tertarik pada siapa pun selain dirimu,"

"Kenapa tidak?" Dia menuntut, fokus kembali pada kertas-kertasnya. "Cari tahu apa yang ada di luar sana,"

"Aku tidak mau," kataku dengan marah. "Dan omong-omong, bukan itu alasan aku kemari. Mohon, bisakah kau melihatku?"

Dia menghela napas, meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas meja.

"Maaf." Dia tersenyum, setengah hati. "Ada apa?"

Aku menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Sehun suka menggodaku jadi dia tidak serius tentang memintaku berkencan dengan pria lain. Aku tersenyum, menyingkirkan pikiran itu kemudian menempatkan hadiah di depannya.

"Aku memberikannya khusus untukmu," kataku dengan malu-malu. "Kuharap kau menyukainya,"

"Dalam rangka apa ini?" Dia tertawa mengambil hadiah itu.

"Ini hadiah Natal lebih awal." Aku tersenyum.

Dia membuka pembungkusnya dengan hati-hati dan aku berdiri di sana dengan senyum gugup. Hadiah itu muncul dan aku masih belum percaya betapa sempurnanya itu. Mataku melesat ke wajah Sehun, berharap dia tersenyum juga. Namun yang aku lihat hanya ketakutan dan kebingungan di wajahnya...

Aku menunggu hingga detik berubah jadi menit, namun Sehun masih tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia hanya memeriksa hadiah di tangannya dengan serius dan aku merasa jantungku menyempit dalam rasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiri diam lebih lama lagi. Aku harus bertanya...

"Jadi?" kataku dengan suara lemah.

"Luhan..." Dia bicara dan suaranya bergetar. "Kenapa kau berpikir itu ide yang bagus untuk memberiku bingkai foto dengan foto kita di dalamnya?"

"A-aku pikir—maksudku apartemenmu tidak memiliki foto sama sekali." Aku menggigil. "Aku pikir ini akan menjadi hadiah yang sempurna untuk—"

"Kau pikir..." Dia berdecak, meletakkan bingkai foto itu. "Kau punya masalah, Luhan. Terkadang kau berpikir terlalu banyak dan terkadang kau sama sekali tidak berpikir. Apa kau _pernah_ mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa aku tidak menyimpan satu pun foto dengan sengaja?!"

"Aku hanya—"

"Aku tidak ingin ada foto apa pun di rumahku!" Dia menggeram. "Tidak dari masa lalu, atau pun masa sekarang. Aku tidak punya kenangan apa pun karena setiap hubungan di dunia ini memiliki masa kadaluwarsa. Aku tidak ingin berjalan di masa depan dengan berpegang pada memori masa laluku. Apa kau mengerti itu?!"

Aku menangis. Apa yang dia maksud dengan _setiap hubungan memiliki masa kadaluwarsa?_ Apa artinya itu bagi kita? Apakah kita tidak memiliki masa depan?

Sehun menarik napas dalam, menatap tajam bingkai foto silver itu seolah itu menyakitinya entah bagaimana. Aku mengusap mataku dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bingkai itu dari mejanya.

"Maafkan aku," kataku terisak. "Aku akan mengambilnya kembali. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku sangat minta maaf..."

Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku sebelum aku bisa menyentuh bingkai. Aku mendongak melihatnya dan menemukan rasa kasihan di matanya yang gelap. Aku tidak ingin dia kasihan padaku! Aku ingin dia mencintaiku, menerimaku karena aku berusaha membangun sesuatu yang solid dengannya. Aku berusaha menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sehingga aku bisa menjaganya dan dia tidak harus khawatir tentang masa depan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia berkata, melepaskan tanganku. "Aku akan menyimpannya karena kau...memberikannya dengan spesial..."

Dia mengambil bingkai itu dan tersenyum padaku dengan tidak nyaman. Aku menarik tanganku karena aku tahu itu adalah rasa kasihan yang membuatnya menerima hadiah itu. Itu bukan cinta.

"Jangan menangis," katanya, tidak senang. "Aku benci saat kau menangis..."

 _Namun kemudian... Kaulah yang membuatku menangis lebih dari siapa pun pernah lakukan dalam hidup ini..._

* * *

.

* * *

 **Oh Sehun silahkan ngomong gitu kalo lo ngga bikin Luhan gila dan gabisa berpaling dari lu dari awal! Jahat banget! Ugh!**

 **Sori baper..**

 **.**

 **Nah barangkali ada yang uda muak sama adegan smut, hehe. Beberapa chap ke depan kemungkinan gabakal ada dulu adegan smutnya. Cuma aku kira, adegan di chapter chapter depan itu lebih bikin mendebarkan daripada adegan smut wkwk.**

 **Gangerti lagi ff ini tuh di setiap chapnya ada aja yang bikin orang merinding padahal bukan cerita horor.**

 _ **Well...**_

 **Thanks for reading^^**

 **.**

 **Masih dalam masa kobam apdetan weibo Luhan kemaren. Ugh! Makanya bikin T/N mayan panjang. Manusia tau bukan si dirimu tuh dek Lulu -,-**

 **.**

 **520!**


	28. Andai ini tidak begitu— pt 2

**Lesson 15**

 **Wishing doesn't make it so... (part two)**

* * *

Aku mendesah sementara berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi belajar di kamar asramaku. Tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku bahwa hubunganku dengan Sehun tengah berada dalam masalah. Dia nyaris tidak bicara padaku akhir-akhir ini, dan kebiasaannya untuk sering memperhatikanku ketika di kelas juga menghilang. Dia berkata bahwa dia tidak lagi membutuhkan asisten sehingga itu berakhir juga. Tidak ada percikan, tidak ada ketertarikan dari sisinya dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak ingin aku bicara padanya. Aku tahu semua ini adalah karena bingkai foto itu yang membuat ia mendorongku menjauh.

Mungkin harusnya aku menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk memberikan hadiah itu, namun kami sudah berhubungan cukup lama sehingga itu wajar bagiku untuk memberinya sesuatu yang pribadi...

Terdengar ketukan di pintu dan aku mengabaikannya, berusaha fokus pada soal matematika yang aku tatap sejak setengah jam terakhir. Aku mendengar Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka pintu.

"Hai Baekhyun, apa Luhan ada?" suara menggelegar terdengar dan aku membeku.

Aku berbalik menghadap sahabatku yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sama sepertiku serta tentu saja, Ayahku yang berdiri dekat pintu dan tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih," kata Ayah, mengangguk pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana belajarmu sejauh ini?"

"Baik." Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Luhan banyak membantuku sehingga itu tidak lagi terlalu sulit."

Ayahku menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. Aku mencubit diriku sendiri dan memekik tertahan.

 _Ini bukan mimpi... Ayahku tengah tersenyum padaku..._

"Aku akan memeriksa bagaimana keadaan Yixing," kata Baekhyun kemudian berlari keluar, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Hai Luhan, apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk bicara?" Dia bertanya dengan sopan dan aku mengangguk.

Melihat sekeliling, dia berkata. "Aku belum pernah ke kamarmu sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak membantumu saat pindah. Kau memindahkan barang-barangmu sendirian. Aku menyesal tidak datang kemari lebih cepat,"

"Kenapa kau kemari sekarang?" Aku bertanya, emosiku berada di ujung.

Dia mengembuskan napas, duduk di tempat tidurku kemudian menepuk tempat di sampingnya. Dengan enggan, aku bangkit dari kursiku, duduk di tempat tidur. Aku menggosok mataku karena aku ingat bagaimana kami bertengkar ketika terakhir kali kami berada di ruangan yang sama. Kali ini aku tidak ingin melawannya lagi...

"Aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk," katanya hati-hati. "Sulit bagiku untuk menerima bahwa sekarang kau sudah dewasa dan tidak membutuhkan bimbinganku. Kau bisa melakukan apa pun sendiri dengan sangat baik dan harusnya aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu. Aku menjadi seorang yang kau hindari, bukannya seorang yang kau datangi ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Aku ingin menarik kembali semua yang aku katakan padamu. Kau adalah siswa brilian dan seorang putra yang luar biasa. Ayah menyayangimu dan Ayah berjanji untuk percaya padamu dengan segenap hati."

Aku terisak ketika dia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Ayah minta maaf, apa yang mendorongnya untuk datang ke asrama dan bicara padaku... Aku menyesal karena aku tidak menjadi yang lebih dulu mendatanginya; aku menyesal setiap hari karena pernah melawannya. Itu tidak membuatku lebih baik bahkan meski setelah sebulan berlalu, aku tidak bisa memaksa diriku untuk menghadapnya. Aku senang dia mengulurkan tangan padaku lebih dulu karena aku membutuhkannya lebih dari kapan pun.

"Apa kau memaafkan Ayah?" Dia bertanya dan aku mengangguk panik.

"Terima kasih," bisikku, membalas pelukannya.

Aku merasa jauh lebih tenang ketika dia menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut hingga aku berhenti menangis.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin Ayah sampaikan padamu." Dia bicara dengan lembut. "Aku bertemu Ibumu beberapa hari yang lalu."

Aku menarik diri dari pelukannya, menatap ia dengan keterkejutan di mataku.

"Setelah kita bertengkar, aku mencarinya." Dia tersenyum. "Aku menemukannya bekerja di kota dan kami bertemu kemudian bicara. Kami berdamai dengan masa lalu dan memutuskan apa pun yang telah terjadi kami bisa melupakannya. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku gemetar ketika Ayah menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama dengan nama Ibuku.

"Hubungi dia kapan pun kau punya waktu." Ayah menepuk punggungku sementara aku menatap kartu nama itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Ibuku ingin bertemu denganku. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak pernah mencariku selama ini? Aku masih sangat kecil untuk bisa mengingat bagaimana sosoknya, hanya seorang bayi saat dia pergi. Ayah membesarkanku dengan baik seorang diri, dia mencukupi kebutuhanku dan membuatku tetap sIbuk sehingga jujur saja tidak ada ruang atau pun waktu bagiku untuk merindukan kehadiran seorang Ibu.

Aku kira semua hal memiliki waktu dan tujuan. Miris rasanya, aku tidak lagi membencinya karena dia pergi. Tentu saja, sebagian dari diriku selalu melakukannya, bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya dibesarkan oleh seorang Ibu. Namun melihat lebih jauh, aku sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Ayahku tidak pernah sehat dan barangkali itu mempengaruhi pemikiranku. Aku bisa menerima bahwa dia melarikan diri selagi dia bisa. Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkannya, tidak ketika aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Ayahku belum lama ini.

Namun aku tidak keberatan untuk bertemu dengan seorang yang melahirkanku ke dunia ini, bagaimana pun jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Sehun yang sungguh merupakan salah satu hal baik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

 _Aku akan menemuimu Ibu... Tapi pertama-tama aku perlu membereskan beberapa hal lain._

* * *

.

* * *

Aku terkejut ketika Ayah setuju untuk membiarkanku tinggal saat natal. Aku tidak pernah melewatkan natal keluarga sebelumnya namun tahun ini aku ingin menghabiskan natal dengan Sehun, jika Ayah mengizinkan...

Aku berkata padanya bahwa aku akan tinggal dengan Baekhyun dan merayakannya dengan teman-temanku yang tinggal di kota. Tentu saja, alih-alih rencana sesungguhnya adalah menginap di apartemen Sehun dan membantunya merasakan natal dengan cara yang aku sukai. Ketika aku mengirim pesan pada Sehun memberitahunya hal itu, dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku. Aku menggigit bibir sembari berpikir bahwa mungkin aku hanya harus mengunjunginya malam ini dan memberitahu tentang rencanaku secara langsung.

Aku kembali ke asrama dengan gembira akhir pekan itu dengan kue besar yang telah Soomin Noona panggang untukku. Apa yang tidak aku sangka adalah tiga serigala kelaparan menerkamku begitu aku memasuki kamar asrama.

"Kue itu milikku!" Aku berkata dengan marah. "Aku akan memakan semuanya!"

"Appaaaaaa?!" kata Chanyeol. "Itu kue yang besar, kau pasti bisa memberi kami setengahnya,"

"Aku kelaparan," kata Yixing, mulutnya sudah meneteskan liur. "Aku belum makan apa pun sejak satu jam yang lalu. Perutku keroncongan..."

"Kau gemuk, Hannie." Kali ini Baekhyun, sembari berusaha merebut kotak kue dariku. "Kau tidak membutuhkannya,"

"AKU TIDAK GEMUK! KAU YANG GEMUK!"

Tidak ada cara bagiku untuk bisa melawan tiga manusia kelaparan ini, jadi akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku memotong potongan besar kue yang sudah aku putuskan akan aku berikan untuk Sehun.

"Sisakan untukku!" teriakku sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Tidak janji!" Yixing balas berteriak dan aku mengembuskan napas. Tersenyum, aku berpikir aku bisa mendapatkannya dari bagian Sehun. Aku memutuskan bahwa itu ide yang bagus untuk membawa kue lebih cepat ke tempat Sehun. Terlalu berisiko menyimpannya di kamar...

Itu sudah malam dan bintik kecil salju turun dari langit. Salju mencair begitu menyentuh tanah, yang berarti cuaca tidak sebegitu dingin. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya tadi pagi namun dia tidak membalas. Belakangan ini pesannya hanya datang sesekali dan aku tahu itu semua salahku. Aku sudah membuatnya takut dengan hadiahku, jadi aku memberinya waktu untuk pulih dari itu. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia menyimpan bingkai foto itu di sudut lemarinya atau hanya menghancurkannya begitu saja. Hatiku tenggelam dalam pemikiran itu, aku menegur diriku sendiri agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Semoga, Sehun sudah memaafkanku sekarang dan kami bisa kembali bersama seperti bagaimana kami beberapa bulan lalu.

Aku sampai di gedung apartemennya, namun _Doorman_ memberitahuku bahwa Sehun tidak di tempat. Mengembuskan napas, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu. Aku mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali namun dia juga tidak menjawab panggilanku. Aku mulai khawatir, bertanya-tanya di mana dia berada serta berharap dia baik-baik saja. Satu jam penuh aku menunggu di kedai kopi di depan apartemennya. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menempatkan kue ini di depan pintunya saja dan meninggalkan pesan agar ia memakannya nanti. Aku yakin ketika aku kembali ke asrama, tidak akan ada lagi jejak kue yang tertinggal. Teman-teman rakusku pasti telah menghabiskannya sekarang, sehingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku.

Aku cemberut memikirkan betapa lezatnya aroma kue ini ketika Soomin Noona mengemasnya untukku. Lain kali, aku tidak akan membawanya kembali ke asrama. Aku akan menjadi egois dan—

Pikiranku terputus ketika aku mendengar suara tawa. Itu berasal dari dua orang, dan aku mengenal salah satunya dengan sangat baik.

Mataku melebar melihat pemandangan di depanku. Rasanya seperti mimpi terburukku mendobrak keluar dari otakku kemudian tampil nyata di depanku, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain hanya menyaksikannya. Kotak kue meluncur dari jariku yang tidak berdaya ketika akhirnya dia menoleh menatapku. Gadis di sampingnya hanya menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahu, menilaiku dari atas ke bawah. Bibirku bergetar sementara aku mengepalkan tinjuku melihat dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. Gadis itu terkekeh dan mengangguk, berdiri di dekat pintu gedung.

Sehun berlari mendekatiku dengan tanpa jejak rasa kasihan di matanya. Dia menatapku bingung seolah dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku dan tidak mengharapkan keberadaanku di sekitar apartemennya.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan santai. Ada seringai di wajahnya seolah dia tengah menikmati betapa tersakitinya aku.

"Se-Sehun...siapa perempuan itu?" Aku bertanya, meski aku tidak ingin tahu, karena sudah jelas dia adalah wanitanya malam ini. Sehun menyeringai lebih lebar dan aku menggigil karena rasa sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, Luhan," jawabnya, mengembuskan napas. "Dan aku tidak peduli. Aku suka seperti itu."

Aku menunduk, menatap permukaan bumi. Aku menyadari bahwa tidak peduli seberapa besar kau mencintai seseorang; itu tidak menjamin mereka akan menghargainya. Kau selalu menjadi hanya satu-satunya dan mempercayai seseorang serta memberinya kendali terlalu banyak atas dirimu.

Dalam kebanyakan kasus, orang-orang akan menyalahgunakan kekuatan ini... Ini adalah salah satu dari banyak kasus di mana pengkhianatan menghantamku dengan sedemikian keras hingga aku bahkan tidak mampu membuat emosiku bekerja.

"Kenapa Sehun?" Aku bertanya, suaraku nyaris tidak terdengar. "Tidakkah aku cukup untukmu?"

"Oh, kau cukup seksi." Sehun melipat tangannya. "Aku hanya butuh, apa yang orang sebut, variasi. Aku butuh kebebasan untuk memilih seorang yang ingin aku tiduri."

 _Semua ini...hanya untuk seks..._

"Aku kira kita memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa." Suaraku retak sementara aku berusaha keras mengendalikan air mataku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah sekali saja dan benar-benar bicara padanya secara normal.

"Kau tidak berpikir ini adalah sesuatu yang serius, bukan?" Sehun tertawa. "Apa kau berpikir kita pasangan? Bahkan setelah aku memperingatkanmu bahwa aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada siapa pun?"

"Kau mengatakan padaku apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Aku mengingatkannya. "Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau peduli padaku,"

"Aku juga mengatakan padamu bahwa kebutuhanku bersifat progresif." Sehun menggeram. "Bahwa sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa setia padamu..."

Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Mengapa dia begitu tega mempermainkanku seperti ini? Dia selalu berkata padaku bahwa dia belum pernah menjadi begitu dekat dengan seseorang sebelumnya. Akulah satu-satunya yang berhasil melakukannya sejauh ini, tidur di tempat tidurnya hampir setiap malam dan juga bercinta dengannya. Apa dia sungguh akan membuangku sekarang setelah ia menunjukkan padaku semua impian masa depan kami itu?

"Mari hadapi ini Luhan." Sehun berkata tanpa perasaan. "Kau bisa memberontak melawan Ayahmu sebanyak yang kau inginkan, tapi kau hanya akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan padamu pada akhirnya. Itu karena kau adalah anak baik penurut yang tidak bisa menyakiti Ayahnya. Pada akhirnya, kau akan meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan seorang gadis yang Ayahmu pilih untukmu. Kau tidak akan ragu untuk menyerah memperjuangkanku ketika saat itu tiba dan kau tidak bisa mengharapkan aku untuk berada bersamamu hingga saat itu karena aku tahu itulah yang tepatnya akan terjadi."

Aku tertawa sementara air mata jatuh dari mataku. Beraninya dia, menyalahkan segalanya padaku ketika semua yang telah aku lakukan adalah berusaha untuk membuat ia bahagia semampu yang aku bisa. Tiba-tiba kebaikanku berbalik menyerangku. Dia menganggap kemurahan hatiku adalah sebagai kelemahanku, perangkapku dan yang menahanku dari memutuskan apa yang aku inginkan di masa depan. Itu membuatku menyadari betapa menyedihkannya jiwanya sehingga dia tidak bisa memperlakukan seseorang yang peduli padanya...

"Andai saja kau bertanya padaku apa yang aku inginkan." Aku menjawab, air mata jatuh dengan cepat. "Alih-alih membuat kepastian untukku. Aku bodoh mengira perasaan kita sesuai, tapi kemudian aku memang selalu bodoh. Andai saja kau memiliki keberanian untuk hanya berkata bahwa kau sudah muak denganku. Andai saja kau melepasku ketika kau telah selesai menggunakanku. Itu tidak akan sebegini menyakitkan, Sehun..."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Barangkali dia hanya melihatku sebagai seorang anak menyedihkan yang terisak di depannya. Gadis yang dia bawa pulang tidak sabar dan dia memanggilnya untuk kembali padanya dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku." Aku berkata, menggosok mataku dengan lengan bajuku. "Aku kemari untuk memberimu kue tapi...umm...kukira aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau menahanmu lebih lama."

Dia maju selangkah namun aku tidak bisa mengangkat pandanganku untuk melihatnya. Aku begitu sakit dan begitu malu...padanya, atau pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi...

Aku merasakan air mataku meluncur dengan paksa ketika gadis itu kembali meneriakinya, namun Sehun tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu kembali ke asrama." Dia berkata, suaranya begitu asing. Dia meraih lenganku namun aku melepaskannya.

"T-tidak." Aku terisak. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Menyakitkan rasanya untuk menyaksikan seseorang yang kucintai berubah menjadi seorang yang sangat kubenci... Namun kemudian aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, _bukankah kau tahu ini akan terjadi?_ Tentu aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu bahwa dia akan menghancurkan hatiku ketika aku berada dalam keadaan paling rapuh. Penyangkalan membutakan mataku dan aku membiarkan itu menguburku dalam ilusi yang mengubah otakku menjadi tak berguna...

Orang-orang sulit berubah dari siapa sebenarnya mereka yang berada jauh di dalam. Mereka telah mengondisikan diri mereka untuk menjalani hidup dengan cara tertentu, memanfaatkan dan menyakiti orang lain untuk keuntungan sendiri. Semakin mereka melakukannya, semakin dalam mereka jatuh ke dalam lubang gelap yang telah mereka sendiri gali, bergerak dalam kesepian selamanya. Berusaha untuk membantu orang-orang ini keluar dari lubang, berupaya untuk membawa cahaya dalam hidup mereka, sama artinya ikut terjatuh ke dalam lubang... Betapa beruntungnya orang-orang yang bisa melarikan diri sebelum terlambat, sebelum kegelapan melahap seluruh keberadaan mereka, ditinggalkan sendiri, dibuang dan dilupakan.

* * *

 _ **A / N:**_ _Baiklah kalian, mohon jangan bunuh aku ;;;; Tapi aku yakin sebagian dari kamu sudah menduga ini akan terjadi..._

* * *

 **Bener gak tuh apa yang dibilang authornim? Hwhw**

 **Selain suka sama interaksi Luhan Sehun, aku juga suka interaksi Luhan sama Ayahnya. Gimana pemikiran dia tentang Ayahnya. Yah, Luhan emang anak berharga banget. Ga salah juga sih emang, apa yang Sehun bilang. Luhan emang anak baik2 yang gabisa nyakitin bapaknya, dan sebenernya orang2 di sekitar dia juga.**

 **Antara ngenes sama gemes sih bayangin gimana menggemaskannya Luhan pas dia nangis. Utukutukutuk. Berasa pengen meluk dedek, mamaaa...**

 **Di sisi lain, Oh Sehun...Dasar bajingan! Tapinya seksi ;;**

 **Chapter chapter depan akan semakin dan semakin menarik ;; hwhw**

 **.**

 **Ps: di bayanganku si cewek yang dibawa Sehun itu Stephanie Lee, dan entah, ngga bayangin dia jalang sih, malah kayak elegan gitu. Kayak pajangan doang**

 **.**

 **520!**


	29. Ketahui kapan untuk melepaskan pt1

**Lesson 16**

 **Know when to let go (part one)**

* * *

 _ **Song inspiration: BTS - Lie (Jimin love love love love)**_

.

"Luhannie, kami menyisakan kuenya untukmu!"

Entah bagaimana aku bisa sampai di asrama. Aku telah berkeliaran di jalanan selama lebih dari satu jam hingga kakiku membawaku kembali ke kamar. Aku tidak menyadari teman-temanku masih di sana, menungguku.

Aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makan, serta gairah untuk hidup... Tidak ada tempat di mana aku bisa pergi. Pelukan Sehun selalu menjadi tempat yang aman bagiku, tempat di mana aku tidak harus mengkhawatirkan apa pun karena aku percaya dia akan menangkapku tidak peduli meski betapa mengerikannya terjatuh. Sekarang dia sudah pergi dan begitu pula tempat perlindunganku, satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa meringkuk dan bersembunyi serta tidak ada apa pun yang bisa menyakitiku. Lucu sekali bagaimana tempat berlindungku telah berubah menjadi omong kosong paling besar yang pernah ada... Aku membuka mata dan menemukan sebuah rantai menjerat kencang pergelangan tangan dan kakiku, mencoba mengoyak tubuhku ketika aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari itu...

Andai saja aku menyadarinya dulu, aku tidak akan ditikam dengan begitu kuat seperti ini...

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Baek bertanya dengan lembut.

"Sesuatu terjadi..." Kudengar Chanyeol berkata.

"Luhannie, apa kau menangis?" tanya Yixing. Aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan apa pun.

Aku didudukkan di tempat tidur dan meminum air. Bisa kurasakan teman-temanku menatapku penuh perhatian, menungguku mengatakan sesuatu.

"Katakan sesuatu." Baekhyun menggenggam tanganku.

"Sehun..." Aku bergumam.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Sehun..." gumamku lagi. "Dia bersama orang lain..."

"Dia mengkhianatimu?!"

Aku mengangguk pelan sementara teman-temanku terkesiap. Kudengar Yixing mengutuk keras dan Chanyeol menyuarakan serangkaian _'oh no no no no...'_

Baekhyun terdiam, duduk di sampingku dan aku merasakannya meremas erat tanganku.

Teman-temanku mengutuk Sehun, menyebutnya penipu, pembohong yang mempermainkan emosiku. Mereka semua tahu betapa aku mencintainya, bagaimana aku berusaha keras membuat natal ini menyenangkan baginya. Mereka semua tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika aku menceritakan tentang dia, bagaimana dia merawatku dan bagaimana aku berpikir rasa cintaku terbalaskan dan lebih dari itu.

"Luhan, kau harus melaporkannya pada Ayahmu!" Chanyeol memprotes. "Kau harus balas dendam dan membuatnya menderita. Berani sekali dia melakukan ini padamu?!"

"Tidak, tidak," kata Yixing, berjalan mondar mandir dalam ruangan. "Melapor ke dekan tidak cukup. Kita harus membawanya ke polisi untuk tuduhan pelecehan mental!"

Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang ketika teman-temanku menumpuk daftar hukuman dan berkata padaku bagaimana aku harus membalas dendam pada Sehun.

Apa yang lebih menggangguku adalah Baekhyun yang tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, memelukku erat.

Kemudian akhirnya aku menatap dia, mataku memohon bantuan. Dia menghela napas sementara melihatku dan kemudian menoleh ke arah dua temanku yang lain.

"Kurasa sebaiknya Luhan beristirahat sekarang," katanya menghentikan mereka.

"Luhan." Yixing meraih tanganku. "Hubungi aku jika kau merasa kesepian, oke? Aku akan datang untukmu kapan pun kau menginginkannya."

Aku mengangguk, membalas remasan tangannya. Chanyeol menepuk kepalaku sebelum keluar ruangan.

Aku ingin menjerit namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat sahabatku yang masih tetap di sisiku ketika dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kurasakan ia dengan hati-hati menjalin jarinya dengan milikku, keheningan dalam ruangan nyaris memekakkan dan aku bisa merasakan diriku menggila di dalam. Rasanya seperti aku tidak bisa menjadi manusia normal lagi, menjalani hidupku seperti sebelumnya. Segalanya telah berakhir dan selesai...

"Luhan." Akhirnya Baekhyun bicara. "Apa kau marah?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku hanya hancur...

"Aku ingin kau marah," katanya dengan mata yang membara. "Aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini untuk beberapa menit dan aku ingin kau menjerit. Aku ingin kau menghancurkan apa pun bahkan meski itu milikku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin kau marah semarah marahnya! Aku ingin kau mengingat bahwa kau dikhianati. Kau memberi dia segalanya dan dia menyakitimu ketika dia harusnya bersyukur kau bahkan repot-repot meluangkan waktumu untuk mencemaskannya. Ingatlah wajahnya saat kau melihat dia bersama orang lain, biarkan rasa sakit mengambil alih dirimu..."

Kata-kata Baekhyun bergema di kepalaku. Pintu tertutup setelah dia melangkah keluar dan aku merasakan tinjuku mengepal dalam kemarahan.

Baekhyun benar. Aku begitu peduli padanya, aku menghabiskan setiap menit dalam hidupku untuk berpikir tentang dia serta mengkhawatirkannya. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya, mengenalnya lebih jauh dan membuatnya tersenyum. Aku memberinya semua pengalaman pertamaku... Ciuman pertamaku, keperawananku juga cinta pertamaku...

"Kau bahkan tidak pantas menerima semua itu dariku," gumamku pada udara dingin. Dia tidak pernah pantas dan aku memberinya lebih dari yang dia minta.

"Aku memberimu segalanya." Aku meraih gelas yang terletak di atas meja dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian membantingnya dengan keras ke lantai sembari mengeram. Rasanya begitu melegakan...

Aku menjerit seolah jiwaku terbakar. Selama ini aku telah menahan diri, berusaha tetap tenang, tidak membiarkan diriku menjadi tak terkendali dan ingin menghancurkan segalanya di sekitarku. Kurasa Baekhyun mengerti apa yang aku inginkan dan sekarang aku merasa tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak bisa meski bahkan ada yang mendengarku tengah malam, menangis dan mengumpat dengan kemarahan paling sungguh-sungguh yang pernah aku rasakan. Melampiaskan kemarahanku sementara pandanganku dibuyarkan oleh air mata. Aku membanting semua hal di sekitarku, menendang dan memukul apa pun hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di tempat tidur.

Aku menangis karena aku tidak bisa membencinya, tidak bisa memaafkannya, pun tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya... Rasanya seperti permulaan tak terbatas, lingkaran rasa sakit tak berujung yang dipenuhi air mata, tangisan dan kemarahan impulsif untuk menghancurkan segala hal di sekitarku... Bahkan hidupku sendiri...

Apa gunanya jika aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat Sehun mencintaiku? Untuk apa aku hidup?

Aku menjerit di bantalku, membuatnya basah oleh air mataku. Aku harap dia menderita lebih buruk dari diriku saat ini. Aku tidak bisa bernapas ketika isak tangis mencekik tenggorokanku. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Kuremas dadaku, berusaha mengendalikan suaraku, namun kenyataan seorang yang sangat berarti bagiku tidak menginginkanku lagi membuat dadaku begitu sakit.

Bahkan musuh terburuk sekali pun tidak akan bisa menghancurkan lebih dari seorang yang dicintai lakukan...

Pintu terbuka namun mataku hanya terpaku pada langit langit. Aku merasakan sisi tempat tidurku menukik dan tubuh hangat berbaring di sampingku. Aku memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, meringkuk mendekat pada kehangatan yang menyambutku, merasakan sepasang lengar melingkari bahuku, menarikku lebih dekat.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun dan aku menggeleng.

Bagaimana aku bisa merasa lebih baik? Bagaimanapun, aku mencintai Sehun dengan begitu gila. Aku bisa mengutuk padanya, membenci dia dan menghancurkan segala hal di sekitarku, namun itu tidak akan pernah mengubah fakta bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintainya sehingga merasa mustahil untuk hidup tanpanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sembuh dari ini, Baek?" Aku bertanya dengan lemah. "Sehun adalah satu-satunya bagiku. Aku tidak bisa lagi mencintai orang lain. Aku hanya tidak bisa... Hatiku tidak akan membiarkan aku menerima siapa pun karena aku akan selalu berusaha mencari sosok Sehun pada diri setiap orang dan tidak akan ada yang sebanding dengannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya,"

"Sebenarnya, aku berpikir itu sebaliknya, Luhan." Baekhyun berkata pelan. "Kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa menerima Sehun dan dia yang akan membandingkan setiap orang denganmu. Kemudian dia tidak akan pernah merasa puas karena kau adalah tangkapan yang menakjubkan."

Aku terisak sementara Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Dialah yang pasti menderita karena kau mencintainya dan kau siap untuk menjaganya. Dialah yang kehilangan segalanya malam ini, bukan kau. Kau tidak sendiri. Kau memiliki orang-orang yang sangat menyayangimu, yang siap untuk berjuang untukmu. Sementara Sehun hanya punya dirimu, tapi dia gagal menghargai kenyataan itu ketika dia memutuskan untuk tidak apa-apa menghancurkan hatimu..."

Tangisku mereda. Itu benar. Aku tidaklah sendirian sedangkan dia tidak memiliki siapa pun. Itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak mau Sehun sendiri, namun kemudian dialah yang ingin aku pergi. Mungkin memang dia tidak menginginkanku...

"Sehun dan dirimu memiliki mimpi yang saling bertentangan," kata Baekhyun. "Kau menginginkan sebuah hubungan sementara dia tidak. Mungkin memang lebih baik kau berpisah dengannya. Kau akan terluka untuk sementara waktu tapi kemudian kau akan sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya untuk menembus dinding beton. Wajahmu akan terbentur."

Kuremas Baekhyun erat dalam pelukanku. Aku masih tidak bisa menenangkan diri, namun tidak ada gunanya berusaha mengendalikan situasi ini...

"Kau tidak akan sadar itu sekarang, Luhan." Baekhyun mengusap rambutku. "Tapi hubunganmu dengan Sehun hancur adalah untuk sebuah alasan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih baik di masa depan yang menantimu dan kelak pada akhirnya kau akan mendapat apa yang kau harapkan."

Kepolosanku, keyakinanku bahwa cinta selalu hadir telah hancur berkeping-keping di sekitar kamarku...

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan ciuman pertamaku beserta ribuan ciuman lain setelahnya dengan dia? Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan momen di mana aku merasa tidak berdaya dan dia membantuku merasa lebih baik? Bagaimana caraku bahkan mulai menghapus kenangan akan pengalaman intim kami, canda dan tawa yang kami bagi, serta saat saat kami saling menatap dengan penuh cinta...

Bagian dari diriku merasa tersesat selamanya dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa membawa itu kembali... Aku tidak akan pernah, sepanjang aku hidup, mampu mencintai seseorang dengan begitu dalam lagi.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku pulang esok harinya. Aku berkata pada Ayahku bahwa aku tidak sehat dan memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah selama beberapa hari. Itu bukanlah kebohongan karena memang seluruh kesedihan dalam pikiranku telah membuatku sakit. Aku tidak bisa makan banyak dan tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menarik diriku dari tempat tidur. Aku menangis sepanjang malam, sehingga mataku sakit. Aku mengalami sakit kepala tak berkesudahan yang tidak mau membiarkan aku beristirahat. Ayahku bilang bahwa barangkali itu virus yang mewabah baru-baru ini. Aku menyetujuinya dalam diam, tidak bisa mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku sakit...

Kuharap dengan berada di rumah dan jauh dari Sehun akan membantuku memahami mengapa semua ini terjadi. Mengapa Sehun menolakku setelah bulan-bulan yang kami lewati? Aku tidak dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Apa yang aku temukan hanyalah memori masa lalu, yang menghantuiku layaknya hantu pendendam yang membuat hidupku sengsara. Sehun telah mencemari rumahku juga. Dia pernah ke sana beberapa kali, intensinya berkeliaran di sekitarku. Aku tersenyum pahit, berpikir tentang bagaimana dia begitu nekat hingga bahkan dia tidak peduli Ayahku berada di rumah juga... Dia menciumku, menyentuhku dan mempermainkan keinginanku...

Dia menginginkanku dengan begitu buruk...

 _Menginginkanku..._

Itu menghantamku lebih keras dari seharusnya. Aku mendapati diriku meringkuk di lantai, terisak ketika memikirkan hari-hari yang telah lalu... Bagaimana segalanya berubah dengan begitu tiba-tiba? Mengapa dia tidak menginginkan aku lagi?

Masa lalu tidak akan mampu menjawab pertanyaanku dan aku tahu harusnya aku berhenti bertanya pada mereka. Rasionalisasi tidak akan berguna bagiku. Aku tidak pernah mengalami hal yang begitu menghancurkan hatiku namun aku melakukan segalanya yang aku bisa agar tidak terjatuh dalam depresi. Aku menghargai bagaimana Baekhyun dan Yixing menghubungiku setiap hari, bertanya bagaimana keadaanku dan berusaha membuat aku tertawa. Ayahku sangat menjagaku juga, menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganku atau meminta Soomin Noona untuk menjagaku selama berjam-jam.

"Ini bukanlah akhir dunia." Baekhyun berkata dan perlahan aku membenarkan perkataannya. Namun tetap saja, aku masih berharap Sehun akan setidaknya mengirimiku pesan dan bertanya mengapa aku melewatkan kelasnya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak terakhir kali kami bicara namun dalam pikiranku, dia sudah berubah menjadi orang asing...

Tinggal di rumah memberiku cukup waktu untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Ayah. Dia berkata bahwa dia sering bertemu ibuku setelah bekerja. Aku tidak yakin apakah mereka berusaha menghidupkan kembali hubungan mereka. Ibuku pernah berkencan dengan seorang pria di Universitas namun mereka tidak pernah berakhir bersama. Itu terjadi sudah sangat lama, nampaknya Ayahku sudah memaafkan pengkhianatannya itu.

"Apa kau ingin menemui dia nanti?" Ayah bertanya dan aku menegang.

Sulit bagiku untuk menghadapinya, sekarang lebih dari sebelumnya. Aku telah membangun kebencian terhadap orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kesetiaan seseorang. Menemui dia harus menunggu hingga aku sepenuhnya sembuh dari Sehun...

Baekhyun dan Yixing datang akhir pekan berikutnya dan mereka menginap. Seperti dulu, kami makan pizza lebih dari seharusnya dan bermain _video game_ sampai pagi. Itu adalah waktu penyembuhan yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temanku dan mereka berhasil membawa senyum ke wajahku.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke asrama sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sembari memelukku dengan sayang.

"Aku harus." Aku menelan ludah. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan diri selamanya...

* * *

.

* * *

Senin pagi yang suram dan kelas pertama adalah Kimia.

 _Aku memiliki keberuntungan paling menakjubkan..._ Pikirku pahit ketika aku melangkah masuk kelas, Yixing tepat di sebelahku, membisikkan kata-kata menggembirakan di telingaku. Jantungku berdegup begitu keras seolah itu berusaha meninggalkan tanda di dadaku dengan pukulannya. Itu belum pernah begitu ribut sebelumnya dan alasannya cukup jelas mengapa. Aku akan menghadap Sehun ketika kenyataannya aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu dia lagi. Seringai di wajahnya malam itu menghantui visiku siang dan malam. Aku telah kehilangan jejak hitungan berapa kali aku menangis ketika melakukan aktivitas paling biasa sehari-hari. Aku bahkan meledak di depan Ayahku sekali dan itu sangat tidak bagus. Mengendalikan air mataku tidak pernah sebegitu sulit dan aku berharap itu tidak kembali ketika aku menghadap Sehun.

"Dia sudah datang?" Yixing berkata dan aku membeku.

Sangat jarang bagi Sehun untuk datang sebelum mahasiswanya saat kelas pagi. Mengapa hari ini? Mengapa dia datang lebih awal? _Apakah karena dia ingin bertemu denganku?_

Aku sudah membolos kelasnya seminggu penuh, jadi mungkin... Hanya mungkin...

"Jangan menyerah, tetap kuat!" Yixing berbisik padaku, seolah mampu membaca pikiranku. "Kau tidak bisa kembali, Luhan. Kau tidak bisa! Kau harus tidak acuh dan tidak emosional. Ingatlah bahwa dia tidak peduli meski kau terluka!"

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengangguk. Yixing benar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku menjadi lemah.

Kami memasuki ruang kelas dengan aku yang terus menatap lantai.

 _Jika aku melihatnya, aku akan kehilangan semua harga diriku... Aku harus menghindari melihatnya..._

Kelas tenang dan aku duduk di tempat biasa di bangku pertama. Aku mengeluarkan buku catatanku dengan cepat kemudian pura-pura menulis sesuatu di sana.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Suara dalamnya yang seksi menggema di udara dan aku menarik napas terlalu cepat, hingga detik berikutnya aku batuk, membuat seluruh kelas menatapku.

"M-maaf," gumamku sementara anak-anak di sekitarku terkikik. Aku tidak berani mengangkat wajahku dan hanya terus menulis sesuatu di buku catatanku. Sisa kelas berjalan cukup lancar. Aku berhasil menghindari menatapnya, hanya mencatat sementara hatiku menggeliat pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Kelas berakhir, aku takut karena aku bisa merasan tatapan Sehun tertuju padaku.

"Ayo pergi Luhan!" Yixing berkata dengan lantang dan aku sangat bersyukur dia berada di sekitarku. Cepat-cepat dia meraih tanganku kemudian kami bergegas keluar kelas.

* * *

.

* * *

Tidak sulit menukar tempat duduk dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku terakhir. Bagaimanapun, seluruh kelas sudah seperti merupakan sebuah _fanclub_ mini untuk Sehun dan anak perempuan dulu sering mendekatiku untuk bertanya apakah mereka bisa bertukar tempat duduk denganku. Aku selalu menolak mereka ketika itu, merasa bangga tidak ada yang menggantikan tempatku di kelas mau pun di hati Sehun...

Aku sungguh idiot...

Masih tidak mudah untuk menghadiri kelasnya namun semakin lama semakin lebih baik. Dua kelas berlalu dan aku belum mengalami gangguan apa pun. Sehun juga tampak tidak tertarik untuk bicara denganku. Lebih mudah menghadapinya dari bangku belakang, aku tidak harus menenggelamkan diri untuk mencatat setiap saat.

Mendengarkan suaranya terasa menyenangkan meski itu membangkitkan banyak kenangan menyakitkan...

Wajahnya melintas di depan mataku, berbaring di sampingku di tempat tidurnya dan tertidur dengan damai. Dia akan membuka mata kemudian tersenyum padaku, senyum yang lebih Indah dari sinar mentari pagi...

Memori seperti itu membuatku merasakan emosi pahit... Aku berharap bulan berikutnya aku akan terbiasa dengan gagasan bahwa dia hanyalah Profesorku dan tidak lebih dari itu...

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas seperti biasa. Aku berpikir untuk pulang akhir pekan ini dan sedikit belajar. Ujian segera tiba dan—

"Luhan..." Suaranya memanggil. "Bisakah aku bicara denganmu?"

Aku memberi Yixing tatapan tidak berdaya sementara dia menatapku tertegun. Dia mengangguk, meyakinkanku untuk menjadi kuat kemudian berjalan keluar. Aku tidak lagi bisa merasakan kakiku. Aku tidak tahu bahkan bagaimana aku masih bisa berdiri...

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia bertanya setelah mahasiswa terakhir keluar. Suaranya terdengar begitu gelisah...

Kupejamkan mataku erat, menyuruh diriku untuk tidak mudah dibodohi lagi. Ini telah terjadi berulang kali.

Ketika aku tidak menjawab, dia menghela napas kemudian meraih tanganku. Aku gemetar, berusaha mengenyahkannya namun aku tidak cukup kuat.

"Apa kau ingin datang malam ini?" Dia bertanya hati-hati, membuatku akhirnya mendongak menatapnya.

 _Indah sekali... Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang begitu jahat bisa sebegini indah?_ Aku tidak mengerti mengapa. Rambutnya tumbuh sedikit lebih panjang, jatuh di atas matanya yang cantik. Aku menyaksikan dengan pandangan memuja ketika bibir tebalnya membentuk senyum tampan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak saat dia mendekat padaku, menatap jauh ke dalam mataku yang berantakan. Aku menghirup aromanya kemudian merasakan kulitku berdesir. Dia tersenyum melihat reaksiku, jarinya mencengkeram tanganku lebih erat.

"Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama." Dia menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau aku memasak untukmu malam ini? Kau bisa menginap..."

 _Aku kira kau tidak menginginkan aku lagi..._ Namun aku salah mengira keinginannya untuk afeksi. Matanya meluap penuh hasrat... Tidak ada penyesalan atas apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku. Aku merasakan diriku lebih tenang karena tujuan kotornya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi tempo hari?" Sehun bertanya seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar. "Ayolah, sesuatu seperti ini akan terus terjadi di antara kita."

 _Sesuatu seperti ini akan terus terjadi di antara kita..._ Itu hanya berarti bahwa perilakunya akan tetap sama tidak peduli bagaimanapun. Dia tidak peduli betapa kurusnya aku, bagaimana mataku memiliki lingkaran hitam... Dia hanya butuh seseorang untuk memuaskan libidonya yang tidak ada habisnya, yang mana tak lain adalah cara baginya untuk melepaskan dirinya yang sesungguhnya...

Akhirnya aku menemukan kekuatan dalam diriku untuk melepaskan tanganku dari kuasanya tanpa mematahkan kontak mata kami. Seringainya sedikit memudar sementara ia menatapku lekat.

"Apa yang kau katakan padaku malam itu," kataku tenang. "Aku rasa kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hal yang kita berdua butuh kan dalam hidup berbeda dan maka dari itu, pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah juga di masa depan. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Aku sadar aku telah menuntutmu untuk sesuatu yang kau belum siap. Aku minta maaf untuk itu dan aku akan melupakanmu. Aku rasa aku memang benar-benar harus pergi dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru. Itu akan lebih baik jika aku menemukan seseorang yang bersedia berada dalam hubungan serius denganku. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti dan membiarkan aku pergi. Kita sudah berenang-bersenang namun aku tidak lagi bisa bermain-main."

Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi di sana.

"Terima kasih dan selamat sore, Prof. Oh," bisikku, tersenyum lemah padanya.

Aku berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah yang tak tergoyahkan...

* * *

.

* * *

Aku punya masalah. Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhanku sampai akhir tahun ini. Aku bisa saja meminta pada Ayah namun sekarang aku sudah terbiasa mandiri, mendapat uang dari pekerjaanku menjadi asisten dosen.

Baekhyun berkata padaku bahwa kafe tak jauh dari Universitas tengah membutuhkan kasir. Ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit dan aku harus berdiri selama berjam-jam. Bayarannya juga tidak begitu banyak, namun aku tidak bisa menemukan opsi lebih baik yang dekat dengan Universitas dan asrama.

Bekerja di kafe sesungguhnya menyenangkan. Orang yang bekerja denganku membantuku belajar bagaimana membuat _hot chocolate_ , bagaimana menggunakan _shaker machine_ untuk membuat _bubble tea_ dan bagaimana memanggang kue lezat. Aku lelah setelah hari pertamaku bekerja, kafe itu memiliki banyak pengunjung tetap, kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa Universitas yang juga termasuk teman-temanku. Mereka mengunjungiku di tempat kerja terkadang dan aku sering duduk dan mengobrol dengan mereka selagi istirahat.

Ketika itu malam sudah larut dan salju turun sehingga nyaris tidak ada pelanggan kafe. Staf dapur juga pulang lebih awal sedangkan aku masih tinggal karena aku butuh uang tambahan. Biasanya kafe ditutup tidak terlalu lama jadi aku memutuskan bahwa tetap tinggal beberapa jam lagi tidak masalah. Saat itu kafe hampir kosong, hanya ada aku dan Minseok Hyung.

Minseok Hyung adalah pemilik kafe. Dia adalah mahasiswa alumni Universitasku. Orang-orang yang bekerja denganku yang memberi tahu itu. Aku tidak terlalu sering melihatnya karena dia juga mengelola beberapa kafe lain di kota.

"Luhan." Dia memanggil dari meja sudut tempat dia duduk. "Kemari."

Aku menegang karena aku tidak pernah bicara banyak dengannya selain ketika aku meminta ia untuk memperkerjakanku. Aku berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Dia tengah menghitung laporan keuangan sementara aku mendekat.

"Hyung, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Tidak ada, aku ingin kau santai dan duduk di sini." Dia tersenyum. "Tidak ada pelanggan dan kau tetap berdiri di belakang konter seperti patung."

Aku terkekeh. "Y-yah... Aku hanya ingin melakukan pekerjaanku dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Aku duduk di depannya sementara dia tersenyum padaku dengan kagum.

"Andai saja semua pekerja berpikiran sama sepertimu." Dia menghela napas. "Kau tahu berapa banyak piring dan gelas yang pecah dalam minggu ini?"

Kemudian dia mulai mengeluh tentang para pekerjanya dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Minseok Hyung menebar aura hangat dan ramah. Aku mendapati diriku merasa nyaman dengan pria ini, kemudian membicarakan Universitas dan pelajaran.

"Aku akan membuatkan lagi kopi untukmu," kataku, mengambil cangkir dari meja.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Dia meraih tanganku. "Aku akan membuatnya sendiri,"

"Hyung." Aku merengek. "Serius, aku bekerja untukmu. Biarkan aku melakukannya, jika tidak aku akan merasa buruk."

Minseok masih memegang tanganku dan tertawa. Aku tersenyum juga.

"Ahem, ahem." Seseorang berdehem dan aku melihat ke arah suara itu.

 _Are you fucking serious?_ tanyaku pada alam semesta. Profesor tertentu yang selalu berhasil berada di tempat yang tepat pada waktu yang salah. Dan sekarang dia melotot padaku seolah aku telah menghinanya entah bagaimana...

"Hai, maaf kami tidak tahu akan mendapat pelanggan lagi malam ini." Minseok menyapa. "Apa yang ingin Anda pesan?"

"Tidak masalah." Sehun mengangguk. "Coklat panas sepertinya bagus,"

"Coklat panas segera datang!" Minseok berseru dan menghilang ke dapur.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, menautkan jari-jariku gelisah. Aku berjalan menuju tempatku ditugaskan di konter, menghindari tatapannya. Aku tahu Sehun menatap tajam padaku dan aku sepenuhnya bisa merasakan intensitas tatapannya itu di tempurung kepalaku.

"Dia menyentuhmu." Dia berkata ketika dia mendekat ke tempatku berdiri. "Kenapa?"

Aku mendongak menatapnya terkejut. "Kami tidak melakukan apa pun,"

"Lalu kenapa dia menyentuhmu?" Sehun menuntut.

"Kau tidak harus khawatir tentang itu," jawabku.

Dia menggertakkan giginya, lubang hidungnya melebar dalam kemarahan. Bersyukur Minseok Hyung kembali dengan secangkir coklat panas dan aku mengembuskan napas lega.

"Mulai bersih bersih, Luhan." Minseok Hyung memerintahkan. "Kita bisa tutup lebih awal hari ini."

Aku mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi, berharap Sehun meninggalkan kafe. Aku mulai mengelap meja dan meletakkan kursi di atasnya sementara Minseok Hyung menutup register. Aku sungguh merasa terganggu, Sehun duduk dekat tempat aku bekerja sembari menyesap coklat panasnya dengan sangat santai.

"Aku harus membersihkan meja ini." Aku menyalak padanya dengan marah namun dia tidak bergeming.

"Kembali lagi nanti." Dia menyeringai. "Aku masih harus menghabiskan coklat panasku."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminumnya dalam perjalanan pulang?" Aku menggertakkan gigi.

"Dan bagaimana jika ini berubah dingin?" Sehun mengejek. "Ini coklat panas, Luhan. Coklat P. A. N. A. S!"

"Pengganggu," gumamku.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada..."

Sehun melangkah keluar hanya setelah Minseok Hyung memberitahunya bahwa kafe akan ditutup dalam beberapa detik. Dia masih menunggu di luar, memegang cangkirnya yang aku duga sudah kosong. Aku berjalan keluar kafe, menarik mantelku dan mengabaikan keberadaan dia sepenuhnya.

"Hati-hati dengan siapa yang menyentuhmu," katanya dengan suara monoton.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan menjauh darinya.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Last scene please -_-**

 **Hampir bisa memahamilah cemana keheulnya Luhan...**

 **.**

 **520!**


	30. Ketahui kapan untuk melepaskan pt2

**Lesson 16**

 **Know when to let go (part two)**

* * *

 _ **Song inspiration: BTS - Lie (Jimin love love love love)**_

.

Kejadian malam itu sepenuhnya mengubah Sehun menjadi iblis seperti hari-hari pertama kami kenal. Dia menunjukku untuk setiap pertanyaan yang diajukannya, menghukumku karena konsentrasiku buruk dan bersikap seperti anak 2 tahun yang tidak mengerti logika apa pun.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dia marah padamu." Baekhyun berkata saat makan siang satu hari. "Dia yang ingin kau berkencan dengan orang lain bagaimanapun. Kenapa juga dia harus peduli apakah itu Minseok Hyung atau siapa pun?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu karena aku pun tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin semester ini berakhir secepat mungkin sehingga aku selesai dengan kelasnya. Aku memutuskan bahwa tahun depan aku tidak akan mengambil kelas Sehun lagi, melainkan Dosen Kimia alternatif di Universitas. Tidak ada yang suka Dosen itu karena dia tidak bisa menjelaskan konsep sebaik Sehun. Aku nyaris tidak punya pilihan dan aku tahu itu akan membuat Sehun semakin kesal, namun aku hanya berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kami berdua bisa bertahan di Universitas yang sama.

Mengapa Sehun begitu bajingan? Mengapa aku mencintainya? Mengapa aku mengira dia akan melepasku begitu saja?

Semua yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana kelakuannya ketika dia melihatku bicara dengan Minseok Hyung, berusaha melakukan _cockblocking_ ketika aku bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan semacam itu untuk pria lain. Aku hanya mencintai Sehun tapi aku tidak akan sudi membiarkan dia bersikap sekehendaknya.

"Dia sangat sialan menjengkelkan!" Aku berteriak tiba-tiba ketika kami tengah belajar. Baekhyun melompat di kursinya.

"Haruskah aku bertanya siapa yang Luhan maksud?" Yixing terkekeh.

"Itu tidak lucu," gerutuku. "Dia sangat arogan dengan seringai seksi dan rambut seksinya dan kemudian dia seenaknya hanya 'jangan biarkan siapa pun menyentuhmu!' Nah, persetan kau! Jangan mengaturku! AKU AKAN BERHUBUNGAN SEKS DENGAN RIBUAN ORANG!"

"Tidak, kau tidak akan," kata Baekhyun, tidak acuh.

Aku mendesah. "Oke baik, aku tidak akan berhubungan seks dengan ribuan orang," rengekku. "Tapi serius, sialan dia! SIALAN BAJINGAN ITU!"

Penjaga perpustakaan muncul di tempat kami, tampak menakutkan. Dia memarahi kami karena menggunakan bahasa kasar seperti itu dan aku melotot pada teman-temanku yang diam-diam menahan tawa mereka.

"Serius, apa kalian bahkan seorang teman?" Aku mendesis pada mereka setelah penjaga perpustakaan pergi.

"Luhan, kau harus mengabaikan dia." Baekhyun menghela napas. "Jika kau membiarkannya mempengaruhimu, kau kalah dan dia menang,"

"Mengapa harus ada yang kalah atau menang?" tanyaku jengkel. "Mengapa kita tidak hanya menjadi manusia beradab dan hidup bersama dalam damai?"

Teman-temanku mengedikkan bahu dan aku membanting kepalaku ke atas meja. Rasa sakit di dahiku tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan dengan betapa sakitnya perasaanku. Aku berusaha untuk tenang, berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa apa pun yang Sehun lakukan harus diabaikan. Pada akhirnya dia juga akan berhenti apabila dia melihat bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya. Tapi masalahnya aku sangatlah peduli. Aku sangat menyadari keberadaannya serta sangat terpengaruh oleh tindakannya. Tindakan posesifnya membuat perutku terasa menggelenyar oleh kegembiraan dan aku merasa malu akan fakta bahwa hal itu membuat bagian bawahku keras...

Salah satu kefrustrasianku adalah gairah, dan kenyataannya kini aku tidak lagi memiliki Sehun untuk membantuku menyingkirkannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap teman-temanku tidak menyadari bahwa aku memiliki ereksi sialan karena bajingan itu...

.

Hidup tanpa Sehun tidaklah mudah. Aku menyesal setiap saat dalam hidupku pada pemikiran bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya betapa aku mencintainya. Aku merasa bodoh karena memikirkannya sepanjang waktu ketika aku tahu dia tidak mungkin memikirkanku. Dia sudah berpaling bahkan saat aku masih di sampingnya, berjuang menjaga hubungan kami yang tidak nyata agar tetap hidup. Aku begitu mudah tergantikan sehingga dia bahkan tidak mau berjuang untuk menahanku tetap di sampingnya...

Melepasnya akan menjadi hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan padanya, sementara dia bahkan tidak merasa perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membuangku...

Aku menggosok kedua telapak tanganku sementara melangkah keluar perpustakaan malam itu. Itu sudah larut dan langit menghujani kami dengan kepingan salju lembut.

Setiap hari lebih sulit daripada hari-hari sebelumnya dan aku tahu itu hanya akan menjadi semakin buruk. Aku berusaha bangun setiap pagi, memaksa diriku untuk melewati hari dengan senyuman...

"Siap?" Yixing bertanya membuyarkan pikiranku. Kris di belakangnya dan mengangguk padaku. Kami belajar hingga larut malam untuk ujian yang hanya tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Aku terkejut Baek masih sanggup belajar." Yixing menggigil sementara kami menyusuri jalanan yang tertutup salju.

"Dia akan tertidur dalam beberapa menit." Aku menguap. "Dan kemudian kembali ke asrama esok pagi, merajuk tentang dia yang tidak menyelesaikan apa pun selain meneteskan liur sepanjang malam."

Kris terkekeh. "Kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik,"

"Oh sial!" Yixing tersentak tiba-tiba. "Aku meninggalkan catatanku di meja. Aku harus mengambilnya sebelum itu tenggelam dalam genangan liur."

Kami tertawa sementara Yixing bergegas kembali ke perpustakaan. Hanya aku dan Kris yang berjalan pulang sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kris bertanya hati-hati.

Aku tidak yakin seberapa banyak Kris mengetahui tentang hidupku, namun kurasa Chanyeol pasti telah memberitahunya tentang aku dan Sehun karena mereka adalah teman sekamar.

"Aku baik." Aku menghela napas. "Buruk terkadang, tapi aku berusaha semampuku agar aku tetap waras,"

"Putus memang berat." Kris mengangguk. "Kukatakan padamu, jangan berusaha mencari kesalahan dalam dirimu dan cobalah untuk berpikir optimis."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba."

Kami terus berjalan dengan tenang. Aku menggigil parah sebab malam ini begitu dingin. Aku tidak mengira malam akan menjadi sedingin ini. Jaketku tidak cukup hangat dan aku tidak memiliki apa pun untuk menutup telingaku.

"Ugh kau membuatku merasa tidak enak hati sekarang." Kris mengerang. "Kemari,"

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku, sekarat karena dingin. "Lima m-menit lagi...hampir— _achhoo_!"

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh sakit saat begitu dekat dengan ujian, Luhan," kata Kris tegas.

"Apa yang kau—?"

Tiba-tiba tangannya yang kuat menangkup telingaku. Itu tertutup sarung tangan wol hangat dan kehangatannya menembus telingaku yang memerah. Aku mendesah dan tersenyum pada Kris.

Kris terkekeh. "Merasa lebih nyaman?"

"Yeah, terima kasih." Aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi," kata Kris sembari merangkul bahuku dengan satu tangannya untuk menghangatkanku.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!" Sebuah suara berteriak dan seluruh tubuhku seketika menegang.

Kris dan aku berbalik untuk menemukan Sehun yang berjalan sempoyongan di belakang kami. Dia tidak sendiri. Prof. Kim Jongin berdiri di sampingnya, menatap kami gugup kemudian beralih pada Sehun.

"Kalian berkencan, bukan?" suara Sehun berantakan. _Dia mabuk..._

"K-kami tid—"

"Bagaimana kalau iya?" balas Kris. "Saya tidak melihat alasan mengapa itu menjadi masalah bagi Anda, Profesor,"

"Apa kau bilang?!" kata Sehun, siap menyerang. Untungnya Prof. Kim mengaitkan lengan di tubuhnya dan menariknya mundur.

"Biarkan mereka pergi Sehun." Dia berkata, berusaha membawa Sehun pergi namun Sehun berteriak dan mengumpat keras keras.

"Tidak!" Sehun mengamuk. "Inilah mengapa dia tidak menginginkan aku kembali! Para pria itu berusaha mencurinya dariku!"

Aku terisak. Mengapa Sehun berkata seperti itu? Dia yang mencampakkanku dan sekarang dia marah karena aku berjalan dengan Kris. Kami bahkan tidak melakukan apa pun, dan lagi Kris sudah punya pacar.

Sehun mengenyahkan pegangan Prof. Kim dan berlari ke arahku. Kris berusaha melindungiku namun Sehun terlalu cepat. Dia mendorong Kris kemudian menarikku. Aroma alkohol begitu kuat dalam embusan napasnya dan jari-jarinya menusuk lenganku dengan menyakitkan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan aku lagi?" Dia bertanya dengan mata putus asa. "Manajer kafe itu dan si pria Kris ini, apakah pria macam mereka yang kau inginkan sekarang? Apakah semudah itu bagimu untuk berpaling pada pria lain?!"

Aku menangis sementara dia mengguncang tubuhku. Aku sangat takut dan aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak berpaling. Aku masih mencintainya dan menginginkannya dengan begitu buruk namun aku tidak bisa memaafkannya kali ini. Pemikiran bahwa dia bersama orang lain begitu mengerikan bagiku. Aku tidak cukup untuknya ketika selama ini satu-satunya orang yang aku butuh kan adalah dia...

Cengkeramannya menghilang tiba-tiba dari lenganku dan aku membuka mata, melihat Prof. Kim menariknya menjauh dariku. Aku menyaksikannya dengan kesedihan di mataku ketika dia dibawa pergi dariku. Dia tidak lagi melawan, dan hanya menatapku dengan kecemasan serta kerinduan.

"Ayo, Luhan," kata Kris, mendorongku maju namun aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kris meraih tanganku kemudian menarikku menuju asrama, menjauh dari Sehun yang seketika menghilang di balik kepingan salju...

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun ketika Kris menuntunku ke asrama. Aku merasa seperti aku kehilangan Sehun lagi malam itu. Dia menyukaiku atau barangkali dia merasa terancam lagi. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia hanya membuatku menderita oleh tindakan kekanakannya ketika semua yang kuinginkan adalah kami berdua untuk saling melupakan...

Kris dan aku tidak bicara apa pun. Aku mendengarnya menghela napas kemudian akhirnya aku menoleh menatapnya. Dia tidak tampak marah, sebaliknya ekspresi wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Bagaimana kau bahkan masuk dalam kekacauan ini, Luhan?" Dia bertanya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

 _Bagaimana hidupku menjadi sangat menyedihkan?_ Aku meminta terlalu banyak, berharap terlalu banyak dan mencintai terlalu banyak...

"Kau harus menghubungi Baekhyun." Dia menyarankan. "Jangan sendirian malam ini."

Air mata memenuhi mataku namun aku tetap tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Selamat malam dan terima kasih, Kris,"

"Selamat malam," katanya, menepuk pundakku dengan lembut.

Aku berbalik dan melangkah masuk kamar, kemudian jatuh terduduk ketika isak tangis melemahkan tubuhku, dihancurkan oleh kebohongan dan permainan membingungkan. Aku merangkak menuju tempat tidur kemudian menarik tubuhku berdiri. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia pernah menghargaiku. Dia hanya tahu bagaimana untuk menerorku serta bagaimana untuk terus menghancurkan hatiku, namun begitu pun aku masih tetap sangat mencintainya...

"Sehun... Sehun..." Aku bergumam, meremas seprai dalam kepalan tanganku. _Berhenti menghancurkan hatiku..._

* * *

.

* * *

Aku berpikir lagi dan lagi... _Mengapa aku bahkan tetap tinggal selama Natal ini?_

Apa pun rencana yang telah aku buat telah hancur sebulan yang lalu dan kini tidak ada apa pun yang layak dinantikan. Entah bagaimana, aku pun tidak merasa ingin menemui keluargaku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Alih-alih aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumahnya Natal ini.

"Itu hebat!" Baekhyun bersorak. "Dan lagi aku membutuhkanmu untuk apa yang berencana aku lakukan Natal ini,"

"Apa?" Aku bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu segera." Baekhyun tersenyum misterius.

Apa pun itu, Baekhyun tampak gugup dan aku ingin ada untuknya.

Ujian selesai dan semua mahasiswa pulang untuk liburan. Hasil ujian tidak akan keluar sebelum tahun baru dimulai sehingga semua orang bisa bersantai. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan yang terbaik kali ini dan nilaiku akan sangat luar biasa.

Satu-satunya masalah adalah aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua barang yang menumpuk di kamarku. Aku memiliki ornamen pohon dalam kotak yang tergeletak di sudut. Aku punya beberapa hadiah, kebanyakan tidak begitu penting namun aku membungkus semuanya dengan hati-hati. Kuputuskan lebih baik untuk membawanya ke rumah Baekhyun.

Namun semuanya urung ketika aku mendapat telepon pada lima hari sebelum Natal. Itu adalah pemilik _tree shop_ yang menghubungiku untuk memintaku mengambil pohon yang telah aku pesan. Dia menutup toko malam itu dan dia ingin aku membawa pohon yang sudah aku pesan.

 _Aku benar-benar berusaha keras..._ Pikirku sementara duduk di tempat tidur, memegangi kepalaku.

Aku keluar dari asrama, terbungkus pakaian musim dingin dan berjalan menuju _tree shop._ Pemiliknya marah dan aku minta maaf berkali-kali karena ketidaknyamanan ini. Aku menghela napas sementara menyeret pohon itu kembali ke asrama. Itu tidak besar namun tugas membawanya pastilah berat karena semua jalur tertutup salju. Aku mendapat tatapan aneh dari banyak orang sebab saat ini sudah terlambat untuk menyiapkan pohon Natal. Lima hari sebelum Natal, semua orang sudah membeli dan menghias pohon mereka.

Kelelahan dan terengah-engah, aku berhenti di pinggir jalan dan memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan pohon tidak berguna tapi mahal ini. Aku tidak bisa membuangnya. Opsi lain adalah membawanya ke rumah Baekhyun namun itu akan menjadi pekerjaan yang menyulitkan. Dan lagi, keluarganya pasti sudah menyiapkan pohon mereka.

Aku bersandar pada pohon sementara berusaha menarik napas. Aku sudah merangkai mimpi dalam pikiranku tentang bagaimana Sehun dan aku akan menghias pohon bersama-sama, menyiapkan hadiah kami di bawahnya dan menatap lampu peri yang berkerlap-kerlip di malam hari, kemudian tertidur perlahan dengan salju berjatuhan di luar.

"Surgaku..." Aku bergumam sedih. Itu telah hilang dan begitu pun impian indahku...

Aku berharap bisa setidaknya memberi Sehun Natal yang aku janjikan...

Sebuah ide melayang di otakku dan aku berpikir, _Luhan kau gila... Tapi mungkin kau bisa melakukannya..._

Aku tidak akan tahu apabila aku tidak mencobanya, jadi aku meraih pangkal pohon lagi dan berjalan menuju tempat yang aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke sana.

 _Ini adalah ide paling buruk yang pernah ada..._ Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, namun masih tetap berjalan dan berjalan hingga aku sampai pada pintu yang tidak asing. Aku mengembuskan napas sementara melangkah masuk melewati pintu kaca yang telah cukup lama tidak aku lewati.

Mengobrol singkat dengan _doorman_ yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak di tempat. Dia memberitahuku bahwa Sehun pergi setiap malam dan hanya akan pulang saat larut. Hal itu memberiku beberapa jam untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku kemudian menghilang.

 _Jangan lakukan ini!_ Pikiranku menjerit namun aku membungkam suaranya. Aku berlari kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan dan kembali ke apartemen Sehun.

Ini ide gila dan aku tahu bahwa aku memiliki keberuntungan paling buruk di seluruh dunia. Tapi mungkin saja aku masih bisa berhasil dan memenuhi harapanku untuk Natal ini.

 _Doorman_ membantuku membawa pohon serta barang-barang lain ke atas. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya kemudian mengambil kunci di bawah keset pintu. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sangat aku sukai dan kemudian tersentak.

Itu berantakan. Belum pernah aku melihat apartemen Sehun seberantakan ini. Dia selalu menjaga apartemennya tetap bersih dan rapi, namun kini itu tampak seperti dia menyerah pada gagasan untuk membersihkannya.

Menggelengkan kepala, cepat-cepat aku mengambil barang-barang yang tergeletak di lantai dan membersihkan apartemennya sebanyak mungkin. Aku menempatkan pohon di dekat jendela kemudian mengaitkan ornamen pada cabang pengaitnya. Itu benar-benar memiliki aroma menyenangkan yang menenangkan, dan aku tersenyum. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana Sehun akan bereaksi ketika ia melihat pohon ini di ruang tamunya, namun mungkin itu akan membuat dia bahagia.

Aku menguraikan lampu peri tipis untuk kemudian melilitkannya di sekeliling pohon dan menempatkan kotak-kotak kecil hadiah di sekitar pangkalnya. Tidak banyak, sebab hanya itu yang bisa aku dapatkan dan temukan dalam waktu singkat, namun semoga ketika Sehun pulang malam ini, dia akan melihat pohon bersinar terang di ruang tamunya dan membuat ia merasa bahagia...

Begitu menyedihkan aku tidak bisa bersamanya selama saat-saat istimewa penghujung tahun ini, namun aku senang bisa membawakannya pohon yang tampak cantik dengan warna-warna cerah dan lampu kuning kecil yang berkilauan ini...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sebuah desisan menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan aku berbalik.

Tatapan tajam Sehun menusuk dan menyakitkan. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan dia membuka pintu dan bagaimana aku tidak mendengarnya masuk ke apartemen. Tidak ada waktu untuk khawatir tentang itu lagi. Tatapan mengerikan di matanya memberitahuku dengan sangat jelas bahwa hati sedingin miliknya tidak bisa dicairkan bahkan oleh cahaya paling panas sekalipun...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Bahkan setelah apa yang Sehun lakukan, kamu masih memikirkan kebahagiaan dia... Luhannie kamu terlalu berharga untuk bajingan itu!**

 **Atau...ngga juga? Nah, mari lihat dari sudut pandang Oh Sehun pada chapter depan, readersnim...**

 **Pemikiran Sehun akan sangat menarik untuk dilihat hwhwhw. Maksudnya dibaca. Semoga bisa membangun feel yang sama dengan versi aslinya...**

 **Wow bab depan bakal jadi pekerjaan yang sulit karena kebanyakan narasi, tapi juga sekaligus menyenangkan^^**

 **Entah dah, suka banget rasanya kalo liat HunHan frustrasi karena satu sama lain wkwkw**

 **.**

 **Untuk sudut pandang Sehun mau dibagi dua atau engga? Kalo engga kemungkinan akan lebih lama lagi updatenya...**

 **.**

 **520!**


	31. Guru butuh pelajaran pula

**Bonus**

 **Teacher need leasson too..**

* * *

 _ **Sehun POV**_

 _Salju... Salju lembut meluncur turun dari langit..._

Kurasakan kepingannya mendarat di kulitku lantas kemudian mencair... Tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang tumbuh di tubuhku layaknya api kebakaran yang menyebar di sebuah hutan. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku membengkak dan darah memenuhi mulutku. Seperti inikah hidupku sekarang? Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hanya berbaring di sini dan membiarkan segalanya hancur berkeping-keping?

"Luhan..." Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku membisikkan namanya, namun itu membantuku untuk meringankan rasa sakit.

Apa dia merindukanku? Apa dia memikirkanku?

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan..." Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan itu di depan wajahnya. Hanya dengan bagaimana dia menatapku dengan mata coklat besarnya, selalu membuatku menelan kembali kata-kataku dan tidak bisa menyampaikan semua yang ingin kuutarakan...

Mata itu... Aku masih mengingat jelas malam di mana aku pertama kali melihatnya...

Mata itu tampak begitu ketakutan dan cemas di antara gemerlap lampu klub. Kakinya tersandung di lantai yang licin dan aku menangkap lengannya, menariknya mendekat. Dia tercium begitu baik, rambutnya memiliki aroma menyenangkan layaknya bunga musim semi... Aku masih mencium aromanya itu di bantalku terkadang, aroma memikat yang selalu berhasil membuatku gila...

Ketika matanya akhirnya bertemu dengan mataku, aku tahu dia berbeda. Pada momen itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang hatiku ingin katakan padaku, namun aku memanfaatkan potensi alamiahku dan memeluknya lembut. Dia tampak gugup, matanya berusaha menghindar menatapku dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya takut.

"Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya?" Aku bertanya, pertanyaan itu mendadak menjadi begitu penting bagiku. Dia bicara dengan suara semanis madu, dan kurasakan jari-jariku mencengkeramnya lebih kuat, sehingga tubuh kami saling menempel.

"Kurasa aku berhutang hadiah ulang tahun padamu," bisikku. Tampang paniknya begitu lucu, aku berpikir. Aku nyaris terkekeh melihat matanya yang lebar menjadi semakin melebar, dia semakin menggemaskan bahkan setiap menitnya. Aku sangat ingin menciumnya. Aku merasa begitu bodoh dan putus asa, berusaha menegaskan bagaimana aku akan mencurinya dari orang lain. Aku ingin tahu dari mana dia berasal dan mengapa aku tidak pernah melihat malaikat seperti dia sebelumnya...

Namun lebih dari itu semua, aku menginginkan bibirnya di bibirku...

Hingga hari ini, aku masih mengingat ciuman itu. Itu tidak sempurna dan dia gugup. Bibirnya gemetar menempel di bibirku, namun sial, dia terasa begitu manis. Kurasakan dia mengerang lembut dalam ciuman dan aku ketagihan. Hanya dengan begitu, dia telah menjadi ciuman terbaikku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana itu mungkin. Anak ini hanya tersandung di depanku entah dari mana dan aku merasa seperti aku memang tengah menunggunya sepanjang hidupku...

Banyak hal terjadi setelah malam itu. Mendadak hidupku berputar di sekitar si anak misterius dari klub. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku masih mengingat segalanya tentang dia esok harinya. Aku akan selalu begitu mabuk dan biasanya aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajah seseorang yang pada hari sebelumnya berhubungan seks denganku. Anak misterius ini memiliki pesona tertentu yang tidak terbantahkan dan aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya kembali.

Rupanya dia adalah mahasiswaku. Aku tertawa pada diriku sendiri ketika pulang hari itu. Itu adalah lelucon besar. Kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus berhenti terobsesi padanya. Tidak ada cara bagiku untuk terlibat dengan seorang mahasiswa, tidak peduli meski betapa aku menginginkannya. Namun melihat dia di bangku pertama kelasku mempengaruhi hasratku seperti bunga matahari yang mengejar sinar matahari.

"Luhan... Luhan..." Aku membisikkan namanya pada malam hari, berbaring di tempat tidur dan membelai batang kerasku. Dia mengendalikan akal sehatku pada tingkat yang dalam...

Dia adalah makhluk paling murni yang pernah ada, bersungguh-sungguh pada studinya dan tidak membuat kekacauan seperti mahasiswa lain di kelasku. Dia pemalu dan sopan, rapuh namun cerdas. Ketertarikanku padanya begitu kuat namun aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membiarkan dia menyadarinya. Jelas, aku gagal dan pada akhirnya aku menjadi seorang yang bukan diriku sesungguhnya.

Aku tidak pernah memiliki kecemburuan dalam diriku, namun aku mengintai Luhan ke mana pun dia pergi. Aku merasa bisa merasakan keberadaannya dari kejauhan dan menemukan dia dengan mudah meski bahkan ia berada di bagian terdalam dunia sekali ppu. Aku merasa seperti binatang yang mengendus mangsanya, begitu tidak sabar akan kehangatannya ketika aku secara harfiah berjalan ke sebuah bar hanya untuk seseorang yang aku inginkan. Tubuhku bagaimana pun membutuhkan Luhan. Aku terobsesi membuat Luhan menjadi milikku seorang dan hal itu membuatku lebih agresif dari kapan pun. Aku hanya ingin satu malam ekstasi penuh gairah murni... Aku ingin mengambil kemurnian tubuhnya, mengisinya dan meninggalkan tandaku di atasnya...

Satu malam adalah semua yang aku inginkan atau seperti itulah pikirku...

Aku mulai mendapat lebih dan lebih banyak ciumannya setiap hari dan aku tidak ingin itu berhenti. Bibirnya masih gemetar canggung namun dia cepat belajar bagaimana melakukan ciuman lebih baik. Bukan hanya bibirnya namun seluruh tubuhnya adalah Harta karun indah yang ingin aku telusuri sedikit demi sedikit, menggodanya dengan rangsangan dan mengotori pikirannya dengan gairah. Dia begitu reseptif, dan perlahan aku mengubahnya menjadi seorang anak _horny_ yang sangat haus akan diriku. Aku ingin dia mengemis, memohonku untuk menyetubuhinya. Namun begitu aku terkejut akan apa yang kemudian kulakukan...

"Aku ingin menikmati waktuku denganmu." Aku berkata padanya ketika dia bertanya mengapa aku menunda untuk seks.

Aku tahu begitu kami berhubungan seks, aku akan kehilangan minatku pada dirinya. Itu telah terjadi berkali-kali padaku dan untuk beberapa alasan, aku ingin bersama Luhan lebih lama dari yang lain. Aku gagal menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya korban dalam kasus ini. Aku begitu terpikat olehnya, tawanya, kata-kata indahnya dan tatapan matanya yang menatapku... Aku terlibat begitu dalam dengan kehidupannya, selalu menjaga agar emosinya selalu baik...

Adorasi yang terpancar dari iris coklat besar itu adalah sesuatu yang masih kuingat tentangnya. Sesungguhnya, itu adalah semua yang aku pikirkan siang dan malam. Bagaimana dia menatapku hanya membuatku begitu bahagia. Aku pernah melihat tatapan penuh gairah, penghinaan serta kekecewaan namun tidak pernah tatapan mencintai...

Luhan tidak hanya menginginkan seks. Dia tidak hanya membutuhkan tubuhku. Dia menginginkan aku, tidak peduli meski betapa jahat dan bejatnya diriku. Dia menciumku dengan penuh hasrat, tangannya mencengkeram wajahku sungguh-sungguh membuatku kemudian meleleh dalam hitungan detik. Dia bertanya bagaimana hariku, peduli padaku dan menerobos ke dalam pelukanku sehingga membuatku merasa begitu diinginkan, begitu penting. Aku adalah apa yang sangat dia butuh kan dan begitu pun dia bagiku. Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa Luhan berbeda, mengapa dia begitu istimewa...

Aku telah hidup sendiri selama bertahun-tahun hingga kini. Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun, namun Luhan telah berhasil menggulungku dalam daya tarik canggungnya dan mengingatkanku akan seperti apa itu perasaan kasih sayang. Kami saling peduli dan saling mencintai, mengabaikan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang kami. Meski dunia menentang dan kami akan terkoyak pada akhirnya.

Bodoh sekali... Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam sesuatu yang begitu bodoh macam itu. Bisa kulihat di depan mataku, ada ratusan alasan mengapa aku dan Luhan tidak akan berhasil. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana Luhan tidak bisa melihat itu. Dia hanya anak kecil bagaimana pun. Dia hanya hidup pada masa sekarang sementara aku telah mempelajarinya dari sudut pandang yang sulit. Setiap hubungan berakhir dan ini akan berujung pula. Aku dan Luhan mendapat segalanya yang kami inginkan secara fisik dari satu sama lain. Kami tentu memiliki keterikatan emosional, namun telah tiba saatnya untuk segalanya berubah suram dan tidak menarik. Kami telah mencapai pun cak dari 'ikatan' kami itu dan sudah saatnya untuk berpaling. Aku menyadari hal ini ketika aku mendengar teman-teman Luhan menggodanya, menyebutku sebagai kekasihnya. Aku benci label itu lebih dari apa pun. Aku benci terikat oleh satu orang...

Aku mulai menjauhkan diri darinya. Sulit pada awalnya, namun perlahan aku mampu menjalani hariku tanpa bicara dengannya. Aku mulai pergi ke bar dan klub seperti yang biasa kulakukan dulu, didekati oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan pengalaman kenikmatan sesaat denganku. Pertamanya, itu aneh karena aku menemukan diriku merasa bersalah untuk bahkan mencium orang asing, seolah aku tengah mengkhianati Luhan...

Aku menertawakannya, berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku dan Luhan tidak berada dalam hubungan semacam itu. Kami saling membodohi, memanfaatkan satu sama lain untuk kebutuhan fisik dan terkadang kepuasan emosional. Luhan masih berusaha menarik perhatianku dan aku bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan menyerah. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan seseorang untuk menyerah pada orang lain? Bagi ayahku itu nyaris tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk menyerah pada Ibuku dan aku; jelas, meninggalkan seorang yang kau sayangi nampaknya adalah sesuatu yang mudah.

Luhan sering kali membuatku kesal. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang penuh harapan, ceria dan menyenangkan. Itu sangat menggangguku bagaimana manusia seperti itu ada di dunia ini. Belum ada seorang pun yang menghancurkannya sehingga dia masih memiliki semua kelopak mekarnya yang begitu memancar. Seseorang harus mengajarinya tentang bagaimana dunia ini adalah tempat yang kejam, membuatnya mengerti akan apa itu harga diri, sebab ada sosiopat yang tengah menunggu untuk memanfaatkannya. Ketika itu terjadi, kelopaknya akan layu dan jatuh seperti milikku. Apabila kau dilempari batu berkali-kali, yang bisa kau lakukan adalah membuat dirimu tidak terjangkau. Sembunyikan perasaan dirimu sesungguhnya di dalam sehingga orang tidak akan mampu menghancurkan harapan terakhir yang kau genggam di hatimu.

Ekspresinya begitu lucu ketika ia melihatku dengan seorang wanita malam itu. Apa yang dia harapkan? Dunia ini adalah penggambaran ketidakadilan, dekadensi; semakin cepat dia terbiasa, semakin baik...

"Tidakkah aku cukup untukmu?" Suaranya yang manis berbisik, matanya tampak mati. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihatnya begitu hancur, namun aku tetap pada tindakanku...

Kata-kataku begitu tajam seperti ujung pisau yang berusaha menyusup masuk ke dalam tubuhnya kemudian menikam hatinya hingga membuatnya berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak peduli akan apa yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku begitu frustrasi dengan dunia, dengan dirinya dan aku ingin mengenyahkannya dari hidupku. Dia tak lain hanyalah beban berat pada titik itu dan aku membutuhkan kebebasanku. Aku telah dikendalikan oleh hubungan dan apa yang disebut sebagai ikatan untuk sebagian besar hidupku. Aku ingin melakukan apa pun yang aku inginkan, tidur dengan siapa pun yang kumau dan aku tidak ingin dia mengontrolku, memberi tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku lakukan...

Aku ingat semua saat ketika dia bersikap kasar padaku. Tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa hari di mana aku menunjukkan tempatnya akan tiba? Aku benci mengakui betapa baik rasanya melihat dia hancur di depanku. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana setiap kata yang aku ucapkan menikamnya dan dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Apa yang tidak aku harapkan adalah bagiku untuk tiba-tiba kehilangan semua kepercayaan diriku saat dia mulai benar-benar menangis...

"Maafkan aku." Dia tergagap, menyeka air matanya. "Aku kemari untuk memberimu kue tapi...umm...kukira aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau menahanmu lebih lama."

Tinjuku terkepal kuat ketika aku menyaksikan kakinya agak gemetar. Mengapa dia minta maaf padaku?! Aku menghancurkan hatinya. Aku adalah seorang yang membuatnya merasa tidak berharga, tapi _dia_ berkata maaf? Dia masih membawakanku kue meski aku tidak bicara dengannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Mahluk naif lemah macam apakah dia hingga tidak bisa melihat petunjuk?

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa melihat sesuatu dengan semua air mata di matanya. Cuaca semakin dingin dan tidak banyak orang di jalanan malam itu. Tidak aman baginya untuk berjalan sendiri, terutama ketika salju mulai turun lebih deras. Panggilan samar wanita itu padaku menggema di udara, namun aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan hanya menatap anak di depanku. Dia menangis lagi dan aku merasa tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian...

Aku bertanya-tanya sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang yang begitu lemah lembut. Bukannya memberi perhatian pada wanita itu, aku malah memperhatikan anak terisak dari kelasku yang telah lama berusaha aku singkirkan. Dia berbalik dan tanganku bertindak secara impulsif. Aku merasakan diriku meraih lengannya, kemudian pemikiran aneh melompat ke otakku.

 _Aku pasti membuatnya menunggu lama malam itu. Dia tampak tidak begitu baik, matanya memerah karena menangis, oh astaga!_

Dia berontak dalam cengkeramanku dan aku pikir dia tidak ingin tinggal. Aku telah belajar bahwa memberinya ruang ketika dia marah adalah keputusan yang tepat. Dia selalu kembali dan memaafkanku. Barangkali aku harus meninggalkannya sendiri untuk sementara, membiarkannya mendidih akan fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa berkomitmen dengannya. Aku tidak bisa berkomitmen dengan siapa pun di dunia ini. Dia akan kembali padaku ketika dia siap.

Kubiarkan dia pergi kemudian kembali pada wanita itu yang tidak sabar.

"Siapa itu?" Dia mengejek. _"Your boyfriend?"_

Aku mendengus marah. Seorang layaknya sampah seperti dia tidak berhak bicara tentang Luhan dan siapa dia bagiku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku melotot padanya. "Kau akan naik atau tidak?"

Dia mengedikkan bahu kemudian kami berjalan melewati doorman yang menatap kami ingin tahu. Dia terkejut barangkali karena Luhan adalah satu-satunya yang keluar masuk apartemenku selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Aku duduk di sofa sementara wanita itu mengangkangi pinggulku. Bibir dan lidah kami saling membelit berantakan namun aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin mengenyahkan bayangan Luhan yang menangis dari kelapaku. Aku berusaha untuk fokus pada wanita di depanku. Dia memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang bagus, serta rambut panjang yang menggerai di punggungnya. Begitu aku melihatnya di bar malam itu aku tahu dia akan mudah aku bawa pulang ke apartemenku. Aku tidak salah karena sekarang dia sudah telanjang dan tengah berusaha melepas pakaianku juga.

Aku memejamkan mata, menghempaskan kepalaku ke belakang, merasakan ciumannya di abs-ku dan melepas kancing jinsku. Satu-satunya masalah adalah aku tidak bisa membuat diriku bernafsu. Aku melakukan apa yang otakku perintahkan padaku namun tubuhku tidak mau bereaksi. Entah wanita itu terlalu bertekad atau terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari bahwa aku tidak terangsang olehnya. Dia berusaha memberiku _blowjob_ , namun setelah beberapa saat, aku hanya mendorongnya.

"Pulanglah," kataku padanya dan dia menatapku dengan marah. Meraih kembali pakaiannya, dia kemudian pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang tamu gelap apartemenku. Kukatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa itu adalah malamku yang buruk. Semuanya adalah karena Luhan dan barangkali aku akan merasa lebih baik di hari berikutnya. Aku menanggalkan pakaianku kemudian melangkah ke _shower_ air panas, itu membakar kulitku namun aku membiarkannya.

"Luhan, apa kau pulang dengan selamat?" Aku berbisik pada udara, bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus mengirimnya pesan, namun kukira itu hanya akan membuat dia semakin marah. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi tidur namun aku tidak bisa tidur bahkan sekejap pun. Pikiranku tidak mau berhenti memikirkan suara hancur dan pandangan kecewa penuh air matanya...

.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa menjadi begitu sulit bagiku menghentikan diriku sendiri dari mengirim Luhan pesan. Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Biasanya aku bisa dengan mudah mengabaikan dia, namun barangkali karena kali ini dia telah melewatkan kelasku selama seminggu penuh, aku menjadi khawatir. Dekan secara pribadi memberitahuku bahwa Luhan sakit. Tubuhnya lemah dan beliau menduga itu karena virus. Aku tahu bukan karena itu. Sungguh, Luhan hanya tidak tahu bagaimana merawat dirinya sendiri dan dia merasa sangat tertekan akan fakta yang dia telah ketahui. Bahwa kami tidak berkencan dan aku bisa tidur dengan siapa pun yang kuinginkan...

Namun rupanya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu entah bagaimana. Selama sepanjang minggu, aku telah merayu perempuan dan laki-laki menarik untuk kubawa ke apartemenku hanya untuk kemudian mengusir mereka kembali setelahnya karena aku tidak bisa terangsang. Barangkali, aku merasa jijik secara mental ketika mereka menyentuhku. Apa yang sialan terjadi dengan tubuhku dan mengapa dia tidak mau mendengarku?

Seminggu berlalu. Aku bangun terlalu dini pada Senin pagi. Bapak Dekan telah memberitahuku bahwa Luhan akan kembali masuk setelah seminggu istirahat dan aku berharap dia akan menghadiri kelas pagiku. Dengan pemikiran itu di kepalaku, aku nyaris tidak tidur dan memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Aku tidak ingin tampak terlalu senang ketika dia memasuki kelas pagi itu. Kurasakan mataku terpaku pada kepalanya sementara dia dengan sungguh-sungguh menghindari menatapku. Dia tampak kurus dan itu membuat hatiku menggeliat tidak nyaman. Aku menyingkirkan perasaan itu kemudian mulai memberi kuliah dengan mataku yang melesat berulang kali padanya. Dia tidak berani menatapku meski pun, dan kupikir dia hanya akan bicara padaku setelah kelas usai. Namun sayangnya temannya memanggil sehingga dia segera bergegas keluar kelas.

Pada kelas berikutnya, aku melihat dia duduk di bangku belakang. Kupikir itu aneh, namun aku tidak bisa memikirkan lebih jauh tentang itu. Aku sulit memerhatikannya dengan dia yang duduk di belakang sementara seluruh kelas menatapku. Aku tidak ingin ada kecurigaan sehingga aku mengajar dengan normal dan menunggu hingga kelas berakhir. Namun dia berhasil lolos melalui pintu belakang dan aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkannya kabur pada waktu berikutnya.

.

"Luhan..." Aku memanggil. "Bisakah aku bicara denganmu?"

Aku tidak ingin terdengar terlalu berharap. Anak-anak keluar kelas dan aku melihat Luhan dengan gugup berjalan ke arahku. Dia masih tidak mau menatap mataku dan berdiri terlalu jauh seolah aku akan menyerangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" aku bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sungguh bodoh. Dia tidak baik dan itu sudah jelas. Aku memindainya dari atas ke bawah. Tampaknya dia tidak makan dengan cukup. Pipinya yang menggemaskan nampak cekung dan matanya tampak seperti dia tidak cukup tidur... Atau memang begitulah...

Aku menghela napas, memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang malam itu bagaimana pun. Aku harus memberinya makan karena dia adalah anak nakal yang tidak mau mendengarkan siapa pun kecuali aku. Kemudian mungkin kami bisa pergi ke tempat tidur dan aku akan membiarkannya beristirahat sebentar namun tidak terlalu lama. Aku sangat _horny_ sejak minggu lalu, ingin melepas kefrustrasianku namun tidak bisa menemukan cara yang tepat untuk itu. Luhan sudah pasti bisa membantuku dan aku tidak sabar untuk itu terjadi.

Aku tahu bagaimana menggunakan daya tarikku padanya. Dia begitu mudah dimanipulasi dan bagiku itu sungguh lucu. Aku bisa melihatnya menatapku dengan pandangan rindu. Aku tahu dia begitu merindukanku dan aku tahu aku pun demikian, namun aku tidak akan mengatakannya... Tidak akan pernah...

"Ayolah, sesuatu seperti ini akan terus terjadi di antara kita." Aku berusaha membujuknya untuk mau ikut ke tempatku.

Matanya berubah dan begitu pun auranya. Aku tidak suka bagaimana dia mendadak menjadi terlihat begitu yakin ketika sebelumnya dia masih berusaha mempertimbangkan keputusan apakah dia mau ikut atau tidak. Sedikit lagi dia nyaris bersedia ikut denganku, namun ketika dia melepaskan tangannya dari pegaganku, aku tahu itu tidak akan semudah itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan padaku malam itu," katanya hati-hati. "Aku rasa kau tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hal yang kita berdua butuh kan dalam hidup berbeda dan maka dari itu, pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah juga di masa depan. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik."

 _Tidak, aku tidak ingin itu! Aku berbohong!_ Kata-kata itu terperangkap di tenggorokanku. Dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu. Yang harusnya dia lakukan adalah memohon padaku untuk membawanya kembali, menawarkan tubuhnya untuk aku gunakan sesukaku agar aku mau membiarkannya tetap berada di sekitarku lebih lama...

"Aku sadar aku telah menuntutmu untuk sesuatu yang kau belum siap." Dia melanjutkan. "Aku minta maaf untuk itu dan aku akan melupakanmu."

 _Kau tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakanku! Kau milikku!_ Aku benci bagaimana kata-katanya membuatku mempertanyakan keputusanku sebelumnya. Dia membuat aku sulit bernapas dan aku hanya ingin dia menutup mulutnya sebelum bicara lebih jauh...

"Aku rasa aku memang benar-benar harus pergi dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru..." Suaranya memudar sebelum itu menyapa telingaku.

Dia melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang dia katakan setelahnya. Aku hanya menatapnya, berusaha menyampaikan kesalahan besar apa yang telah dia buat. Dia membutuhkanku. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan sehari pun tanpa aku. Dan lagi dia ingin pergi dan menemukan orang lain? Aku ingin tertawa untuk itu, namun Luhan tampak begitu sungguh-sungguh. Matanya lelah namun itu tampak tak tergoyahkan. Dia tidak gemetar lagi dan dia menatapku langsung tepat di mata.

 _Berhenti berpura-pura!_ Aku ingin berteriak, namun aku tidak tahu apakah itu untuknya atau untukku. Aku tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana otakku berfungsi. Mengapa aku mendambakannya tiba-tiba ketika dia membicarakan sesuatu seperti itu? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, melakukan sesuatu, namun tubuhku tidak mau merespons. Dia tidak menungguku untuk bereaksi, dia telah selesai menunggu... Dia hanya berjalan pergi sementara aku menyadari untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku betapa kesepiannya aku...

.

 _Dia adalah Luhan... Dia akan kembali..._ Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri setiap pagi setelah bangun untuk mencegah perasaan mengerikan merusak hariku. Barangkali dia masih marah padaku, meski dia tidak tampak seperti itu ketika kami bicara beberapa hari lalu. Itu agak menggangguku dia tidak mencaci maki dan mengumpat padaku karena membuatnya stres secara emosional. Dia tampak damai dan siap untuk mengambil langkah...

 _Itu semua adalah kepura-puraan..._ Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Tidak begitu yakin apakah itu benar meski pun...

Pukulan pertama terjadi ketika aku pulang dari universitas suatu malam. Ketika itu sudah larut dan begitu dingin di luar. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu yang hangat di kedai kopi terdekat sebelum aku kembali ke rumah. Aku berjalan dalam kehangatan kafe, menyingkirkan salju di rambutku. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan pemandangan indah sekaligus menakutkan pada saat bersamaan.

Luhan... Dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang pria, memegang tangannya yang mencengkeram cangkir kopi. Keduanya tertawa, berbagi momen penuh kasih dengan satu sama lain. Andai aku bisa mengendalikan angin, aku akan membawa angin topan ganas untuk memisahkan mereka dan menghancurkan apa pun di sekitar kami. Aku mendidih akan amarah dalam diriku dan merasakan pembuluh darahku naik ke kepala...

Aku menarik napas dalam kemudian berdehem untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Luhan menoleh melihat ke arahku dan aku senang melihat keterkejutan di wajahnya. Berani sekali dia tertawa ketika semua yang hanya bisa aku rasakan adalah rasa sakit di setiap saraf di tubuhku?!

Apa yang bahkan dilakukannya di sana larut malam begini? Apakah dia berkencan? Tidakkah pria itu terlalu tua untuknya? Pria itu tampak seusiaku, tapi itu bukan masalah. Akulah satu-satunya yang boleh menyentuh Luhan dan membuatnya tertawa.

Luhan adalah milikku...

Beberapa saat kemudian aku menyadari bahwa Luhan bekerja di sana. Barangkali dia membutuhkan uang setelah aku memberhentikannya sebagai asisten. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan rasa bersalah mengalahkan kemarahan yang aku rasakan saat itu. Aku tetap di sana hingga kafe itu tutup. Luhan perlu diingatkan siapa pemiliknya...

Aku... Dia adalah milikku... Aku tidak peduli seberapa tampan dan menawannya manajer kafe itu, dia tidak akan bisa merebut Luhan dariku. Luhan sepertinya tidak berpikir demikian, dia mengabaikan peringatanku untuk menjauh dari orang lain yang menyentuhnya. Kecemburuanku hanya bertambah semakin buruk dan aku takut seseorang akan membuatnya bahagia lebih dari yang kulakukan...

.

"Kau tampak seperti omong kosong." Jongin mengejek. "Mau keluar untuk minum?"

Aku menggeram namun menyetujui ajakannya karena aku benar-benar butuh alkohol dalam sistemku untuk membunuh semua kefrustrasianku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan melampiaskan semua kemarahanku pada Luhan di kelas. Aku telah berjanji tidak akan mempermainkannya lagi di kelas namun hal itu rupanya sulit ketika semua yang bisa kuingat adalah dia menyentuh manajer kafe tampan itu beberapa hari lalu. Apakah dia berkencan dengan pria itu sekarang? Sudah tentu dia menyukai pria lebih tua, bukan?

Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak kehilangan pengendalian diriku namun itu tidak bekerja dengan baik. Sepertinya Jongin bisa merasakan kemurkaan dalam diriku karena kemudian dia bertanya setelah minuman ke limaku. "Apa kau dan Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Aku menatapnya di atas gelasku yang kosong. "Ugh, tidak... Aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dia bertanya sementara mengembuskan napas.

"Siapa kau, terapisku?" Aku mendesis padanya. "Jangan campuri urusanku,"

"Aku berusaha menjadi temanmu." Dia menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," kataku, memesan segelas alkohol lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja seorang diri..."

"Yeah." Dia mengejek. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku yakin kau kacau entah bagaimana..."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mengenalku luar dalam?" Aku membalas. "Bagaimana kau tahu jika dia tidak?"

"Karena aku merasa dia lebih dewasa darimu." Jongin mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau mau kuhajar?" kataku, bangkit dari kursi dan terhuyung di atas kakiku. Aku nyaris jatuh jika saja aku tidak memegangi meja sebelum itu terjadi.

"Baiklah, cukup alkohol untukmu." Jongin memegang lenganku. "Ayo pulang,"

"Oh, terima kasih, baik sekali Anda," kataku, sarkastis. "Tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

Aku berjalan keluar dari bar dengan kefrustrasian yang disebabkan oleh kata-katanya, meninggalkan dia membayar semua alkohol. Itu bahkan lebih menyakitkan ketika aku menyadari bahwa dia benar. Aku kacau sepanjang waktu sementara Luhan menangani masalahnya dengan begitu dewasa layaknya orang dewasa. Dia tidak pernah melawanku dan itu sangat menggangguku. Mengapa dia memutuskan untuk hanya mengabaikanku? Apakah aku tidak layak untuk dilawan, meski bahkan hanya untuk pertengkaran kecil?

Aku berteriak sementara menendang batu dengan murka. Kudengar Jongin memanggilku dari belakang dan aku mulai berjalan lebih cepat. Aku tidak ingin teman... Aku ingin Luhan. Luhan adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia adalah temanku, cintaku dan tidak seorang pun bahkan yang bisa mendekati betapa istimewanya dia bagiku...

Aku merasa seperti zombi ketika berjalan pulang. Cuaca dingin bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku. Aku menjadi sangat mati rasa karena gagasan bahwa Luhan tidak ingin aku lagi. Aku tidak sadar seberapa banyak aku bergantung pada fakta bahwa seseorang membutuhkanku, seseorang peduli padaku... Seseorang itu adalah Luhan dan sekarang aku sendirian. Mengapa hal itu harus menggangguku begitu parah? Aku telah hidup sendiri selama nyaris sepanjang hidupku, kemudian bagaimana bisa perasaan beracun ini mengancam akan melumpuhkanku...?

Suara tawa manis terdengar layaknya kicauan burung bulbul... Aku tahu suara itu, aku mencintai suara itu. Aku berjalan ke arah suara itu, cukup yakin dia di sana, namun sekali lagi, dia tidak sendiri...

"Merasa lebih nyaman?" Pria terkutuk itu terkekeh sementara menatap mata cantik kesayanganku.

Ya, Luhan memang luar biasa indah tapi dia milikku! Kapan orang-orang akan mengerti itu?!

Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa lengannya yang panjang dan kotor berada di sekitar Luhanku dan seketika pikiranku berteriak. "JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"

Keduanya, Kris dan Luhan menoleh melihatku terkejut dan aku menyadari aku berteriak sungguhan dengan suara keras. Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin raksasa itu enyah dari Luhanku...

Mengapa semua orang berusaha merebut dia dariku? Aku tahu dia memang cantik dan menarik tapi dia sudah ada yang pun ya. Aku telah memberi dia ciuman pertamanya, dia bahkan memberikan keperawanannya padaku. Aku jauh lebih istimewa dari Kris atau siapa pun dan hanya aku yang berhak menempati ruang di hatinya. Menyakitkan rasanya melihat Luhan tidak menginginkanku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi mengirim pesan padaku. Dia tidak memberitahuku betapa dia merindukanku dan... dia tidak peduli padaku...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian, namun aku ingat Jongin menyeretku menjauh dari Luhanku. Aku menatap dengan penuh kesedihan ketika wajahnya yang penuh air mata perlahan menghilang dari visiku.

"Serius, apa kau tidak waras?" Jongin berteriak padaku. "Bagaimana jika ada mahasiswa yang melihatmu mabuk dan menyerang Luhan seperti itu?!"

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap tanah sementara Jongin membawaku ke apartemenku sembari mengomel sepanjang jalan ke sana.

"Oh Tuhan, hanya pergi tidur oke?" Dia meminta. "Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi."

 _Berkelahi untuk Luhan itu bodoh... Bodoh sekali... Namun aku ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi..._

"Hei Jongin." Aku berbisik ketika dia berbalik untuk pergi. "Terima Kasih..."

Aku tidak mengangkat pandanganku untuk melihat wajahnya, namun dia menepuk pundakku sebelum berjalan pergi.

Aku membanting pintu apartemenku dan berteriak dengan murka. Semua yang bisa kulihat di depan mataku adalah Luhan. Senyumnya yang cantik, rasa cinta serta kekaguman di matanya ketika dia menatapku, serta bagaimana dia menyebut namaku...

"Sehun..." Suaranya yang manis bergema di kepalaku. Dia tidak akan pernah menyebut namaku lagi...

Akankah ada seseorang yang akan menatapku seperti bagaimana dia menatapku? Akankah ada seorang yang peduli jika aku mati saat itu?

Aku terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh mengejang seolah kesakitan. Air mata... Ada air mata di mataku... Bagaimana itu bahkan terjadi? Aku tidak percaya aku menangis untuk Luhan, aku ingin dia menarik kembali kata-kata tidak masuk akalnya dan melupakan semua yang terjadi. Aku ingin dia mengingat bagaimana dia mencintaiku, bagaimana dia merengek ketika aku tidak memberinya perhatian. Aku menginginkan kebaikan hatinya, kesetiaannya, aroma kulitnya, perasaan bibirnya di bibir... Aku menginginkan semua itu kembali...

Aku mengerti bahwa kerusakan yang kuperbuat sulit diperbaiki. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku kembali. Aku memberinya waktu agar dia bisa merindukanku, memohon padaku untuk mau membawanya kembali, namun dia tidak melakukannya... Aku bertanya-tanya apakah harus aku yang memohon padanya.

Merangkak di tempat tidur, aku meraih bantal dan berusaha menghirup aroma terakhirnya yang tertinggal di sana. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali rambutnya yang lembut menempel di sana, dengan dia yang mendengkur kecil di sampingku, tenggelam jauh dalam mimpi. Terkadang aku akan mengawasinya ketika dia tidur, terutama pada malam malam saat dia memiliki masalah dan sangat membutuhkanku. Aku merasa begitu puas ketika dia menatapku dengan penuh rasa syukur kemudian menciumku dengan lembut dan mendesah saat aku memeluknya erat. Aku senang menjaganya dan baginya untuk menjagaku...

Aku tidak bisa menghirupnya lagi. Aromanya telah hilang dan ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi tangisanku. Aku meneriakkan namanya lagi dan lagi sementara aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak lagi berarti baginya. Dia merasa bisa memiliki siapa pun yang dia inginkan, tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk seorang tidak penting sepertiku, seseorang yang bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum menyakitinya dengan sangat kejam.

Mengapa aku tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya? Aku berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan menghentikan diriku sendiri dari membuat kesalahan yang telah kubuat...

Aku sangat beruntung bertemu seseorang seperti Luhan. Ketika semua orang melihat keburukan dalam diriku, dia melihat kebaikan...

"Apakah aku mencintaimu, Luhan?" Aku berbisik, suaraku gemetar. Aku sangat takut karena tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak boleh...

.

Selama ini aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa Luhan hanya bermain-main denganku. Namun sekarang aku tahu kebenarannya, sulit bagiku untuk tetap berada di rumahku sendiri. Setiap sudut apartemenku mengingatkanku padanya. Dia telah meninggalkan memori mengganggu yang tergeletak di tempat tinggalku, membuat hidupku tidak tenang. Aku ingin melarikan diri dari memori itu namun aku masih merasa menginginkannya. Aku bisa saja mengganti apartemenku dan pindah ke tempat lain namun aku tidak mampu memaksa diriku untuk melakukan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menginginkan kenangan masa laluku untuk tetap berada di sekitarku, tidak peduli meski betapa menyakitkannya itu.

Luhan telah meninggalkan jejak di mana-mana. Pakaiannya masih ada di lemariku, sikat gigi dan sandalnya, serta bingkai silver foto kami... Foto-foto dan videonya masih ada di ponselku dan aku melihatnya setiap malam. Tersenyum ketika dia tersenyum, dan kadang menangis saat mendengar gema tawanya di ponsel...

Sungguh menyedihkan bagaimana aku menangis pada setiap kenangan kecil tentang bocah bodoh itu. Dia masih mengikuti kelasku, namun aku tahu pasti, dia tidak akan tahun depan. Aku nyaris tidak memiliki harapan bahwa aku setidaknya masih bisa melihat dia di kelasku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melewati Natal dan tahun baru tanpa melihatnya di depan mataku.

Ujian berakhir dan begitu menakutkan bagiku untuk memikirkan bagaimana hari-hari dan malam-malamku. Sudah pasti aku akan sendiri, aku tidak pun ya keluarga, tidak pun ya teman dan tidak pun ya Luhan...

Aku mempertimbangkan akan menghubungi Jongin untuk _hang out,_ namun dia tidak berada di kota. Aku takut sendirian dalam apartemen, iblis biru itu akan membunuhku pelan-pelan. Aku berada di bar hingga itu tutup, mengonsumsi alkohol dalam jumlah berbahaya dan menggesek orang asing diantara hentakan musik keras. Di masa lalu aku selalu menikmati kegiatan ini, namun sekarang semuanya terasa begitu kosong. Hanya ada satu hal yang kupikirkan di benakku kapan pun aku mendekatkan diriku dengan orang tidak dikenal, _orang ini bahkan tidak peduli padaku..._

Tidak ada lagi yang peduli padaku. Aku telah membalik halaman terakhir babku dan ini adalah akhirnya. Aku selalu takut aku akan berakhir seperti ayahku namun di sanalah aku, membuat kesalahan yang sama dengannya. Kami berdua memiliki pilihan, kami berdua bisa memiliki hidup bahagia, namun kami memutuskan bahwa alkohol dan sensasi kosong lebih baik daripada komitmen. Kami berusaha untuk memiliki hati sekeras batu namun kami gagal menyadari bahwa batu bisa berlubang pula dan tidak ada siapa pun tersisa untuk mengisi lubang itu...

.

Telah menjadi rutinitas bagiku untuk berkunjung ke sebuah bar dan menghabiskan malamku di sana hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan lurus. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu bagaimana bertahan tanpa Luhan, melarikan diri dari realitas sementara mataku hanya mencari satu orang pada semua orang yang aku temui. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang seperti Luhan. Tidak ada, meski bahkan satu orang pun...

Aku mendapati diriku menggesek seorang wanita tak dikenal di lantai dansa setelah menenggak banyak alkohol. Aku bahkan tidak melihat wajahnya dan hanya mulai menggosokkan selangkanganku di pantatnya. Dia menyesuaikan ritmeku sementara aku memejamkan mata untuk merasakan musik yang membuatku semakin mabuk. Aku bisa membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan macam ini, melakukan ini setiap malam terasa tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan daripada tinggal di rumah dan menangis sampai pingsan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bajingan?!" Ada yang menyambar kerahku, mendorongku menjauh dari pantat yang aku gesek.

"Ap-apa masalahmu?" Aku bertanya, tidak begitu sadar dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"Itu pacarku." Pria itu menggeram sembari menunjuk ke arah wanita itu. Aku mengukurnya dengan pandangan buram. Dia tidak tampak lebih kuat dariku jadi aku menggunakan kesempatanku dan mendorongnya.

Beberapa saat berikutnya, kami berkelahi di lantai dansa dan aku pikir aku sepenuhnya telah tertipu oleh tampilannya. Pria itu memiliki teman-teman yang mulai memukuliku dengan tinju mereka sampai wajahku babak belur. Penjaga berhasil menarik mereka dariku kemudian meraih kerahku dan membawaku keluar lewat pintu belakang...

"Jangan pernah kembali kemari jika tidak aku akan menghancurkan tulang-tulangmu!" Dia mengancam sembari membantingku ke dinding kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tubuhku merosot turun dari dinding, kepalaku berputar karena alkohol dan rasa sakit. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku mengalami gegar otak. Aku telah dipukuli dengan cukup parah dan udara dingin menyengat kulit memarku. Aku ingin bangun dan pulang namun aku takut. Berbaring di sana pada malam yang dingin lebih baik daripada kembali ke apartemen berantakanku...

"Luhan..." Aku menyebutkan namanya lagi dan lagi. Aku berharap dia akan muncul secara ajaib entah bagaimana dan membawaku bersamanya. Aku mendengar samar sebuah lagu dari suatu tempat... Barangkali itu berasal dari gereja terdekat...

 _Carols... Oh, benar, Natal lima hari lagi..._

Aku ingat Ibuku. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, atau lebih tepatnya aku menghindari memikirkannya karena itu akan membuatku sedih. Dia selalu bertanya padaku apa yang aku butuh kan untuk Natal dan betapa pun konyol dan mahalnya permintaanku, dia selalu memenuhinya untukku. Dulu aku mengira dia adalah malaikat yang dikirim dari surga untuk menjawab semua permohonanku, dan sebab itulah Tuhan memanggilnya kembali begitu cepat karena ia membutuhkannya juga. Barangkali dia adalah malaikat terbaik yang dimiliki-Nya...

Setelah kepergiannya, aku tidak bisa meminta apa pun lagi. Natal bukan lagi seperti natal ketika ayahku yang kasar memutuskan untuk menghabiskan semua uang untuk dirinya sendiri. Setiap hariku gelap dengan aku yang bersembunyi di sudut rumah di mana ayahku yang mabuk tidak bisa menemukanku. Inti dari natal telah berlalu dan begitu pun harapan bahwa aku akan memiliki seseorang yang bisa merayakan natal bersamaku...

Namun setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, aku ingin mengharapkan sesuatu lagi dan aku berharap Ibuku mendengarnya sebab aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup apabila permohonanku tidak terkabulkan...

"Umma, kumohon..." Aku berkata, suaraku retak. "Aku butuh Luhan Natal ini... Aku membutuhkan dia di hidupku... Aku tidak akan meminta apa pun lagi jika dia kembali..."

Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia bisa mendengarku? Aku menatap langit dan aku berharap dia mendengarnya...

Membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk mengangkat tubuhku dari tanah dan menaiki taksi yang akan mengantarku pulang.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?!" Doorman bertanya, terkejut melihat wajah berdarah penuh lukaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku menepuk bahu laki-laki itu sebelum berjalan ke lift.

Dengan bertopang pada dinding, aku berhasil bertahan di kakiku dan sampai di apartemenku entah bagaimana. Jari-jariku meraba-raba beberapa saat sebelum aku bisa sepenuhnya menggunakan kunci untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Aku takut memasuki apartemen yang telah aku telantarkan sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Aku tahu itu akan gelap dan kotor di dalam dan aku kira aku akan pingsan saat melangkah ke dalam, bahkan meski baru dekat pintu.

Namun yang kulihat kemudian adalah sebuah apartemen bersih dengan sebatang pohon natal, berkelip dengan ornamen berkilau dan lampu cantik di sekelilingnya. Beberapa hadiah terbungkus di dekat kaki pohon dan sebuah Bintang berada tepat di atasnya layaknya suar harapan yang bersinar...

Namun yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah, keajaiban natalku berdiri tepat di depan pohon; menggantungkan ornamen merah di cabang pohon dengan senyum manis di wajahnya... Apakah malaikatku benar-benar menepati janjinya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku bertanya dan dia berbalik menatapku dengan napas tercekat. Aku ingin tahu seberapa asyiknya dia mendekorasi hingga bahkan tidak mendengarku...

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia menyadari suaraku yang bergetar. Aku masih tidak percaya dia di sini dan itu bukan hanya imajinasiku. Bagaimana jika aku berhalusinasi karena mengalami gegar otak? Mungkin dia tidak nyata, karena itulah dia tidak mendengarku...

"Luhan, jawab aku!" Aku menggeram. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Aku mencengkeram kepalaku karena rasanya sakit sekali. Dia melangkah sedikit lebih dekat padaku, matanya dipenuhi air mata.

"Kau terluka, Sehunnie..." Dia bicara dengan suaranya yang menawan. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu Luhan!" Aku membentaknya sementara dia terisak lebih keras.

"M-maaf... A-aku pikir..." Dia merengek. "Aku ingin memberimu natal yang indah dan aku tahu... Kau tidak ingin aku di sini. Aku berencana untuk pergi setelah mendekorasi. Maaf..."

"Kau minta maaf..." kataku, setengah tertawa. "Kenapa kau selalu minta maaf?! Apa kau minta maaf karena bersikap baik padaku ketika aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya? Atau apakah kau minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Seharusnya aku tidak kemari..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan air mata menetes dari matanya. "Ini adalah kesalahan, aku harus pergi..."

Dia mencoba berjalan melewatiku namun kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku meraih tangannya dengan kuat dalam genggamanku kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

Rasanya menyakitkan ketika dada kami berbenturan dan bibir kami bertemu dalam ciuman gila. Kekuatan ciumannya mengambil alih dalam beberapa detik dan mengusir setiap denyutan rasa sakit di hatiku, setiap perasaan keji pada inti diriku. Aku tidak lagi merasa tersesat, aku tidak harus merasa mati selama sisa hidupku apabila dia bersamaku.

Mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagiku untuk jujur dan membiarkan seluruh emosiku keluar...

"Aku merindukanmu..." Aku berbisik di bibirnya yang bergetar. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu..."

"Sehun-ah... Aku juga..." Dia menangis dan aku merasa begitu bahagia.

 _Dia masih membutuhkanku..._ Pikirku sementara aku mengusap rambutnya dan menciumnya tanpa interupsi. Aku merasa begitu liar pada momen itu, ingin menahan bibirnya di bibirku selama-lamanya...

Dia tidak membenciku... Dia tidak berpaling. Keberadaannya di apartemenku adalah bukti akan kenyataan bahwa dia masih sangat peduli padaku. Dia berusaha memberiku natal yang indah namun aku tidak peduli akan pohon indah serta warna-warna cantik itu jika dia bersamaku...

"Kau begitu... Menakjubkan," kataku, air mata mengalir cepat dari mataku.

Dia terkejut, barangkali karena dia belum pernah melihatku bersikap seperti ini. Bahkan meski aku mabuk, aku selalu bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Ini adalah ledakan dari minggu minggu terisolasi dan kerinduan yang kurasakan untuknya.

Kami berhasil masuk ke kamar tidur, tangannya membuka jaket dan melepas kancing kemejaku. Aku hanya memuaskan diriku dengan menciumnya, bibirku berpagut dengan bibirnya dan hatiku gembira penuh suka cita. Aku hanya ingin menciumnya hingga kepedihanku memudar, aku ingin menciumnya hingga aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku ingin dia membawaku ke dunia yang hanya milik kami... Dunia yang murni bermandikan sinar matahari hangat di mana kami berbaring di atas rumput hijau, saling membelai dan dikelilingi jutaan bunga...

Mataku tidak bisa meninggalkan pandangannya. Bagaimana alisnya mengerut ketika dia menciumku dan kemudian rileks ketika dia merasakan kelegaan luar biasa mengisi indranya. Dia melayang di atasku, memegang wajahku dengan satu tangannya kemudian menangis melihatku terluka dan berdarah.

"Mengapa kau tidak berhati-hati?" Dia berkata, menyeka air matanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menariknya mendekat untuk kembali menciumnya.

 _Ya, khawatirkan aku... Peduli padaku... Pikirkan tentangku... Aku suka saat kau melakukannya..._ Pikiranku kacau namun bukan jenis kacau yang buruk. Aku tidak lagi merasa kakiku tergelincir di tanah pada setiap langkah yang aku ambil.

Ciumannya meluncur turun ke bawah tubuhku, aku menggigil merasakan bibirnya yang lembut memanjakan tubuhku. Tangannya bergerak menuju jinsku dan dia berusaha membuka kancingnya. Dengan cepat aku meraih tangannya, menghentikannya.

"Se-Sehun?" Dia memanggil dan tangisku pecah.

"Tidak..." bisikku, kembali menariknya mendekat. Aku membantunya masuk dalam pelukanku dan menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyenangkanku," kataku, menangis dan mengusapkan wajahku pada lekuk lehernya. "Aku ingin kau tetap di sini dan memelukku sepanjang malam... Itu adalah kesenangan paling luar biasa..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku begitu mendambakan kasih sayang. Hanya Luhan yang bisa memberiku perhatian dan kepuasan seperti itu; mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan memelukku sepanjang malam sehingga setiap bagian diriku tidak hancur berkeping-keping...

"Tetaplah di sini... Kumohon..." Aku memohon dengan suara lemah.

"Aku akan," katanya, tersenyum diantara air matanya.

Aku bisa melupakan kata-kata yang dia katakan serta hal yang dia lakukan untukku namun aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa melupakan cara bagaimana dia membuatku merasa... Begitu lengkap, disayangi dan tidak pernah kesepian...

* * *

.

* * *

 **X.X**

 **kalo ada salah salah bilang bilang ya...**

 **.**

 **520!**


	32. Membalik halaman— pt 1

**Lesson 17**

 **Turn the page... (part one)**

* * *

 _ **Song inspirations:**_

 _ **BTS V - Stigma**_

 _ **Luhan - Catch me when I fall**_

 _ **Echos - Stay**_

.

Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi. Ketika pertama kali melihat Sehun di ambang pintu dengan matanya yang tampak suram, kupikir aku dalam masalah. Aku mengira Sehun akan mengusirku keluar apartemennya dilihat dari bagaimana dia menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia membenciku; menunjukku di kelas kemudian menghinaku.

Namun apa yang terjadi kemudian adalah dia mengatakan kata-kata indah itu... _Aku merindukanmu... Aku membutuhkanmu begitu buruk..._

Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan? Apakah Sehun benar-benar meneteskan air mata karena menginginkanku kembali? Apakah dia benar-benar menganggapku _menakjubkan_?

Aku kehilangan pikiranku. Aku membutuhkan bibirnya serta sentuhannya, jadi kemudian... Aku tidak menghentikannya ketika dia meraih pinggangku dan menarikku mendekat. Oh Tuhan, aku sungguh merindukannya. Apakah dia bahkan mengerti seberapa banyak itu? Apakah dia menyadari betapa gilanya aku karena dia? Aku tahu ini salah dan perasaannya mungkin tidak melampaui batas gairah namun aku ingin dia menyentuhku... Meski bahkan jika itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyenangkanku." Dia menangis ketika aku mencoba membuka kancing jinsnya. "Aku ingin kau tetap di sini dan memelukku sepanjang malam... Itu adalah kesenangan paling luar biasa..."

Saat itulah aku menyadari... Dia berada dalam lubang hitam yang dalam dan dia hanya butuh satu tangan yang bisa menariknya keluar. Dia tercekik baja kuat yang dia buat sendiri, terjebak di dalamnya dan ingin melepaskan diri namun tidak pernah coba ia lakukan...hingga saat ini...

Sekarang dia telah siap untuk melepaskan diri... Telah siap untuk meninggalkan tempat suram itu...

"Aku sangat takut..." Dia menggigil, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Lengannya membungkus erat tubuhku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku takut aku akan menyakitinya entah bagaimana. Dia tampak begitu rapuh dan kurasakan air mata menggenangi mataku.

"Kau tidak sendiri..." Aku berbisik, mencium rambutnya. "Aku di sini..."

Itu tidak membuatnya tenang meskipun, dan kekhawatiranku padanya semakin menggila. Aku mendekapnya dalam pelukanku, membisikan kata-kata manis sementara menciumi wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Siapa yang menyakitimu?" tanyaku, menatap matanya yang membengkak hingga bahkan ia tidak bisa membukanya. Dia hanya menggeleng, mencengkeram kuat pakaianku. Aku memintanya untuk tenang namun dia tetap tidak mau melepasku dari cengkeramannya. Aku berjuang meyakinkan dia untuk membiarkan aku pergi mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama, namun dia takut akan kemungkinan aku melarikan diri jika dia tidak menahanku di pelukannya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis juga. Sungguh, dialah yang terluka secara fisik namun rasa sakit yang kurasakan terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan... Dia meringis ketika antiseptik bersentuhan dengan kulitnya yang membengkak dan dia masih tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksamu," kataku cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Dia tersenyum, menggenggam tanganku erat di antara jari-jarinya. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu..."

Aku tidak bisa tidur dan begitu pun dia. Kami hanya berbaring di sana dengan saling berpelukan satu sama lain, berusaha memahami perasaan apa ini dalam hati kami. Kami telah bertengkar dan saling membenci bulan lalu. Lantas mengapa kami tidak bisa hanya saling melepaskan begitu saja?

"Tidur," bisikku padanya dan dia mengembuskan napas keras.

"TIDAK, kau akan pergi," gumamnya. "Dan aku akan terbangun sendirian di tempat tidur,"

"Sehun, aku—"

"Ada mimpi buruk yang menghantuiku..." Dia berkata, menggosokkan hidungnya di leherku. "Aku membuka mata dan kau berbaring di sampingku, begitu cantik dan murni... Kunang-kunang beterbangan di sekitar kita dan malam dipenuhi cahaya hangat. Aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu karena aku takut akan menodaimu. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu karena kau tampak begitu damai. Mataku tertutup, puas akan tampilanmu serta suara deru napasmu yang lebih manis dari musik apapun. Namun kemudian itu lenyap begitu saja, namun aku mengabaikannya, berpikir bahwa itu hanya imajinasiku. Aku membuka mataku lagi, dan kemudian menyadari bahwa sosokmu tidak nyata. Kau tidak lagi berbaring di sampingku. Malam itu gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku sendirian dan bayanganmu telah meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku merasa seperti berbaring di tanah yang beku, rasa dingin menembus jauh ke dalam tubuhku... Dan aku tahu itu akan membunuh—"

Aku menekankan bibirku pada bibirnya sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Dia balas menciumku lembut sehingga aku bisa merasakan keinginannya dalam lumatan manis itu. Sentuhan sederhana daging dengan daging, panas dan basah... Dia menelan semua isak tangisku dan aku takjub akan bagaimana luar biasanya perasaan ini. Setelah beberapa lama, kami menjauhkan bibir kami hanya untuk menggabungkannya kembali kemudian, dan aku tahu ini adalah persis seperti apa yang aku inginkan...

Aku tidak bisa bicara. Apa yang bahkan harus aku katakan? Hingga saat ini, aku berpikir akulah satu-satunya yang menderita. Masih belum membenarkan apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku, namun aku tahu dia menyesali hal itu. Dia sangat menyesali menghianatiku dan aku ingin memaafkannya. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin apakah akan sesederhana itu...

Aku hanya bisa tertidur ketika kurasakan napas tenang Sehun dalam pelukanku. Aku terbangun beberapa saat kemudian dan aku merasa belum cukup tidur. Aku masih sangat lelah, barangkali karena kejadian tadi malam. Masih banyak pertanyaan di benakku yang secara emosional membuatku tertekan. Kepalaku terasa berat seolah aku tengah mabuk parah dan itu terasa sulit bagiku untuk bernapas, sebagian sebabnya adalah karena Sehun mencengkeramku terlampau kuat. Aku berhasil menarik tangannya dariku dan kupikir aku harus membasuh wajahku dengan sedikit air.

"Mau ke mana?!" Suara ketakutannya memanggil sementara dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat.

Aku terkejut melihat ia sudah bangun. Beberapa detik lalu, aku melihatnya masih tidur nyenyak. Dia tampak sangat ketakutan dan itu membuat hatiku meleleh...

"H-hei..." bisikku. "Aku hanya pergi ke toilet,"

"O-oke..."

"Aku akan kembali setelah beberapa menit," kataku, mengusapkan ibu jariku di tangannya dan dia mengangguk tidak yakin.

Aku tahu matanya mengikutiku ketika aku berjalan ke toilet. Begitu masuk, aku merasa bisa bernapas dengan lega. Itu tidak berarti Sehun membuatku merasa tercekik, hanya saja setiap kata obsesif yang kami tukar pada kekacauan tadi malam akhirnya tercatat di otakku. Kubasuh wajahku dengan air dingin, berharap bisa tenang. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit dan hanya sebagian kecil dari rasa sakit itu adalah kelelahan. Sisanya kerinduan dan keraguan. Semua emosi itu bekerja sekaligus dan aku merasa seperti satu menit untuk mengenyahkannya tidaklah cukup. Aku membutuhkan keabadian untuk sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan.

Ketika aku kembali ke kamar, Sehun tengah duduk di tempat tidur dan minum air. Ketika aku melangkah keluar, matanya terkunci padaku dan bergegas dia menyimpan botol airnya ke samping. Dia merentangkan lengannya untukku dan aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tidak nyaman. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana dia menatapku dengan begitu berbeda, barangkali karena matanya membengkak sehingga membuat ia tampak lebih menyedihkan.

"A-apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Dia bertanya sementara aku menaiki tempat tidur ke arahnya.

"Ya. Aku tidur dengan baik," bohongku. Aku merasa begitu lelah dan rapuh, seolah terdapat beban berat di pundakku.

Sehun dengan lembut menyambutku dalam pelukannya dan mencium dahiku. Ciuman lembutnya turun ke pipiku kemudian berhenti di bibirku. Dia selalu menciumku dengan penuh gairah namun sejak tadi malam, ciumannya pun terasa berbeda. Itu tidak berarti ciumannya kurang menyenangkan... Aku benci bagaimana pikiranku berubah-ubah antara membenci dan mencintainya...

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami. Kami tidak mengatakan apa pun untuk waktu yang lama. Tak satu pun dari kami pernah berpikir bahwa kami akan berada dalam situasi ini sehingga itu sulit bagi kamu untuk mengartikulasikan pemikiran dalam otak kami. Namun begitu kami tahu pertanyaan apa yang perlu kami tanyakan untuk satu sama lain...

 _Apakah kami ingin kembali bersama?_

Aku senang mendengarnya menarik napas panjang untuk memecah keheningan yang mencekik...

"A-aku sangat senang kau di sini." Dia berbisik. "Kau tidak tahu... Aku membuat kesalahan besar... Aku bodoh berpikir bahwa aku bisa bertahan tanpamu. Aku seorang idiot yang berpikir bahwa tidak apa-apa bagiku untuk menghancurkan hatimu dan kemudian kembali ke duniaku yang sepi. Sekarang aku tahu lebih baik, bahwa selama ini bagiku kau istimewa. Aku ingin memperbaiki segalanya denganmu..."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa kata-katanya membuatku takut. Bukankah harusnya aku bahagia? Dia akhirnya mengucapkan apa yang selalu ingin kudengar. Lantas mengapa aku merasa perutku tercabik? Apakah perasaan mengerikan ini yang malah membuatku ingin kabur darinya?

"Kau diam." Dia berkata, gemetar. "Ada apa?"

Aku masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Rasanya begitu berat dan kurasakan lengannya mencekikku kembali.

"Tenanglah," katanya, melepasku dari cengkeraman. Dia melihat kepanikanku dengan isak tangis yang keluar dari tubuhku tanpa kusadari. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, namun rasanya otakku hanya berjalan melewati lingkaran pikiran tak berujung yang tidak mau membiarkanku berpikir jernih. Aku meringkuk di bantal sementara dia menawariku air namun aku tolak. Aku merenggut rambutku dalam kepalan tanganku, ingin agar otakku diam dan tidak berpikir terlalu banyak. Aku merasa akan gila dan tangan Sehun yang kurasakan di punggungku sama sekali tidak membantu.

Aku tidak pernah mengira akan bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak senang, lantas apa ini yang kurasakan? Rasanya lebih seperti rasa takut yang menuntunku melihat lebih jauh ke masa depan apabila kami memutuskan untuk bersama. Sehun dan aku memiliki kepribadian yang benar-benar asertif. Kami selalu menginginkan segala hal terjadi dengan cara kami dan sebab itu, kami tidak akan peduli bersikap agresif meski betapa pun kami saling mencintai. Jika kami kembali bersama, mungkin akan terasa menyenangkan untuk sesaat, namun aku tahu Sehun dan aku pada akhirnya akan saling menghancurkan. Namun... Bagaimana aku bahkan bisa mulai menjalani hidupku tanpa dia?

"Bernafas." Dia menenangkanku dan aku berusaha yang terbaik untuk menenangkan ketakutanku. Kecemasanku telah membeludak karena aku tahu apa yang benar untuk dilakukan selama ini. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin menerimanya...

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum aku bisa terbuka dan menghadap Sehun.

"Luhan, kita tidak harus memutuskannya sekarang..." Dia meyakinkan namun kami benar-benar perlu membicarakannya...

"Tidak," bisikku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sehun bertanya, tangannya menangkup wajahku. "Katakan, akan kulakukan dan berikan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Aku menggenggam tangannya sebelum kemudian bicara.

"A-aku berharap bisa mengatakan mari kembali bersama..." kataku sementara menciumi jarinya. "Tapi aku masih sangat terluka atas apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah namun kembali bersama bukanlah jawabannya. Aku butuh waktu dan tempat untuk menyembuhkanku dari itu..."

"Luhan..." Aku melihat kekecewaan di matanya.

"Sepanjang bulan lalu, semua yang kuinginkan adalah mendapatkanmu kembali," kataku, mataku berkilau karena air mata. "Namun sekarang aku sadar bahwa kau belum siap untuk berkomitmen."

Dia menunduk, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku meraih wajahnya dan menatap matanya.

"Aku tahu betapa kita saling menyukai satu sama lain." Aku tersenyum diantara air mataku. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kita menghancurkan segalanya karena kebutuhan egois kita dan aku ingin kita berusaha mencari tahu apa yang benar-benar kita inginkan dalam hidup..."

"Hmm..." Dia menangis lagi.

"Itu tidak berarti kita harus saling menghindar," kataku sementara memeluknya. "Aku akan tetap di sini untukmu kapan pun kau membutuhkanku. Aku hanya tidak berpikir akan bisa kembali seperti bagaimana kita sebelumnya..."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Terima kasih," kataku, menyatukan dahi kami.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, melihat air mata mengalir di matanya namun dia berusaha keras agar tetap kuat. Kuharap aku bisa menangis juga namun aku tidak ingin melewatkan momen ini dengan mengisi mataku dengan air mata. Aku ingin melihat dia sebanyak mungkin karena kesempatan ini tidak akan datang begitu saja dalam waktu dekat, mungkin juga tidak akan pernah... Aku melihatnya menghela napas, bibirnya yang sempurna terbuka mengembuskan napas dan matanya berkedip untuk menyingkirkan air mata.

Aku berharap bisa mengatakan padanya betapa aku mencintainya, betapa aku akan tetap mencintainya pula di masa depan. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu padanya namun aku berjanji untuk menyimpan rasa sakit pahit ini tidak peduli di mana pun aku berada kelak...

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?" Dia berkata, menatapku penuh harap.

"Apa pun." Aku mencium dahinya.

"Bisakah kau menghabiskan Natal denganku?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku dengan senyum, sementara melihat matanya berkilau penuh syukur.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku tahu Baekhyun akan khawatir jika aku tidak memberitahunya di mana aku berada. Sehun pergi mandi setelah aku berjanji lagi dan lagi bahwa aku tidak akan pergi. Akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan bicara dengan Baekhyun yang terkejut saat aku memberitahunya di mana aku berada.

"Jadi, apa kalian kembali bersama?" Dia tersentak.

"A-aku akan menjelaskannya lebih jauh saat aku kembali," kataku. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

Baekhyun tetap membombardirku dengan banyak pertanyaan dan aku menyuruhnya untuk bersabar. Aku tahu aku dan Sehun telah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berkencan namun aku memerlukan waktu sebelum aku bisa menerima itu sepenuhnya dan melanjutkan hidup.

"Kau bilang kau ingin aku bersamamu untuk Natal," kataku dengan nada minta maaf. "Tapi—"

"Jangan khawatir," potong Baekhyun dengan gembira. "Kau sudah membicarakan tentang menghabiskan Natalmu dengan Sehun sejak lama. Aku tidak ingin mencurimu dari harapanmu,"

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu itu kan?"

Dia terkekeh. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu... Sekarang nikmatilah Natalmu yang menakjubkan..."

Aku menutup sambungan sembari tersenyum kemudian menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang berdiri dekat pintu kamar mandi, mendengarkan percakapanku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"M-maaf," katanya, berpaling. "Aku tidak bermaksud menguping..."

Aku menahan tawa. "Itu perbuatan yang tidak baik,"

"Aku tahu." Dia merasa malu. "Terutama s-saat kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu...pada seseorang..."

"Yeah, aku memang menyayanginya." Aku mengangguk dan menyaksikan wajahnya menjadi suram. Aku merasa seperti seorang sadis namun ini begitu menyenangkan melihat dia begitu terganggu.

"Bagus untukmu." Dia tersenyum sedih dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tawaku. Dia menatapku bingung kemudian aku menjelaskan bahwa aku hanya berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Dia marah padaku setelah itu dan membutuhkan banyak usaha untuk membujuknya agar mau kembali bicara denganku. Akhirnya dia memaafkanku kemudian kami memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan menghias pohon di ruang tamu.

Aku senang melihat ekspresi gembira di wajahnya ketika dia menggantung kaos kaki pada pohon, wajahnya begitu indah diterangi lampu kuning yang berkilau. Aku menyaksikan senyum yang tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya, dia tampak seperti anak kecil pada momen itu. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali dia memiliki Natal yang normal. Aku tergoda untuk bertanya namun aku memutuskan untuk diam dan hanya mengagumi betapa damainya dia.

"Berdirilah di depan pohon," katanya, menarik lenganku dan memosisikanku dekat pohon.

Aku menggigit bibir sementara mengangkat pandanganku dengan malu-malu melihat dia yang memotretku dengan ponselnya.

"Bisakah aku mendapat senyuman, Luhan?" Dia berkata dengan suara menggoda dan aku memerah.

Kami saling memotret satu sama lain dan juga mengambil beberapa _selfie_ bersama dengan pohon di latar belakang. Aku tengah melihat foto-fotonya sementara dia membuat coklat panas yang lezat untuk kami. Kami duduk berhadapan sembari menyesap coklat panas kemudian menghela napas akan kehangatan yang menyebar di tubuh kami. Sulit untuk melepas pandangan dari satu sama lain. Aku mengagumi lingkaran emas irisnya yang bersinar terang meski bahkan dalam keremangan ruangan.

"Kau tahu..." Dia berbisik. "Aku akan mengambil banyak fotomu setiap hari dan menyimpannya dengan aman..."

Tiba-tiba aku berharap Natal tidak akan berakhir begitu cepat...

* * *

.

* * *

Untuk beberapa alasan, berada di tempat Sehun untuk Natal tidak terasa aneh. Menghias pohon pada malam sebelumnya begitu indah dan bahkan lebih baik dari yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Sehun mengambil foto dan berjanji untuk menyimpannya. Kemudian kami pergi ke tempat tidur, berpelukan di bawah selimut hangat dan terlelap hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sungguh mengejutkan bagiku kami tidur tanpa berhubungan seks selama dua malam berturut-turut. Sehun suka memberi kecupan manis di bibirku namun itu tidak pernah dibubuhi nafsu.

Aku bangun pada pagi hari berikutnya dan memutuskan untuk membangunkannya dengan aroma kue yang lezat. Bibiku biasanya yang memanggangnya untuk kami di rumah. Aku memiliki kenangan indah dengan kue dan susu hangat untuk sarapan, dan aku ingin Sehun mengalami hal yang sama pula...

Aku tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam hal memanggang. Aku pernah membantu di kafe beberapa kali jadi paling tidak aku tahu bagaimana dasar-dasar cara membuat kue.

 _Memang seberapa sulitkah itu?_ Pikirku, mengedikkan bahu sementara aku mengambil sedikit mentega dan gula kemudian mencampurkannya. Aku melihat di internet seberapa jumlah telur dan tepung yang sesuai namun di sana tidak menyebutkan seberapa banyak ekstrak vanila yang harus aku gunakan. Aku khawatir rasa dan aroma vanilanya tidak akan cukup jadi aku menambahkannya dalam jumlah banyak ke dalam adonan.

Aku cukup puas dengan teknikku ketika aku mendorong nampan berisi kue ke dalam oven. Aku sangat berharap itu akan lezat. Aku tahu Sehun suka manis dan dia akan sangat menikmatinya.

"Selamat pagi, _beautiful_." Suara yang dalam memanggil membuatku tersentak.

"S-selamat pagi." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya. "Apa kau tidur dengan baik?"

"Lebih baik dari kapan pun," katanya, mendekat padaku dan menempatkan tangannya di pinggangku. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Dia menggosokkan hidungnya dengan hidungku dan aku merengek.

"Aku...berpikir untuk memanggang kue untukmu." Aku gemetar sementara ia meraih wajahku di tangannya.

"Mmm...itu terdengar lezat..." Dia mengerang dan aku mulai kehilangan pikiranku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu akan enak atau tidak," kataku, menggigit bibir.

"Aku yakin itu akan." Dia tersenyum dan melangkah mundur. Aku agak kecewa karena aku mengharapkan ciuman selamat pagi. Namun begitu ketika dia bersandar pada konter di hadapanku dan tersenyum hangat, aku merasa dia lebih dekat denganku daripada sebelumnya. Dia tampak agak pemalu, yang mana tidak tampak seperti dirinya sesungguhnya dan aku memerah pula karena aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku harus bersikap saat berada kembali di depannya. Kami tidak berkencan namun kami bukan pula hanya sekedar teman...

"Ini favoritku." Dia menyeringai.

"Ini?" tanyaku, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Foto ini..." Dia meraih tanganku. "Dengan kau di dapurku, rambut yang halus dan apron terikat di pinggangmu... Pipi memerah dan senyum menggemaskan... Rumahku tercium seperti kue, kulitmu tercium seperti kue..."

"Sehun..." Aku berbisik sementara dia menarikku kembali dalam pelukannya, menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher dan bahuku.

Tangannya di punggungku, menyusup ke dalam pakaianku dan membelai kulitku dengan lembut. Napasku memberat begitu bibirnya menempel di leherku, menghirup aromaku sebelum kemudian berhenti dekat bibirku.

"Aku ingin tahu..." gumamnya. "Apakah bibirmu terasa seperti kue juga?"

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya..." Aku memancingnya dan dia terpancing dengan begitu mudah.

Aku tahu ini adalah apa yang paling akan aku rindukan tentangnya. Ciumannya, erangan lembutnya dan tangannya yang putus asa ingin menyentuhku di mana-mana... Hidupku tidak akan berarti tanpa ciumannya jadi aku tetap membuka mataku menyaksikan dia yang melahap bibirku. Tubuhku melengkung dan terkunci oleh tangan dan lengannya yang melingkar di sekelilingku, berusaha menyelamatkanku dari tikungan tajam kesepian. Aku takut dia berhenti menciumku, hatiku mungkin bisa jadi mengerut karena rasa sakit jika benar dia melakukannya.

"Se-Sehun?" Aku menelan ludah.

Pandangan setengah bosan Sehun terpaku di bibirku dan kemudian perlahan naik bertemu mataku. Aku berharap dia akan membawaku ke tempat tidur, bercinta denganku. Dilihat dari bagaimana kami sekarang, aku tahu bahwa percintaan kami akan sangat menggairahkan. Itu mengundang arus kegembiraan melonjak di kakiku kemudian menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku layaknya sulur-sulur yang tumbuh jauh menembus jiwaku. Bisa kukatakan bahwa dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dari bagaimana iris coklat keemasannya berbinar padaku. Kamarnya tidak begitu jauh dan yang harus dia lakukan hanya menciumku lagi. Hanya sekali lagi... Aku akan lebih dari senang untuk memberinya kenikmatan lagi dan lagi hingga kami melupakan dunia ini beserta rasa sakit yang menimpa kami.

"Kuemu akan siap dalam beberapa menit." Dia tersenyum, menyatukan dahi kami. "Aku tidak sabar untuk mencobanya..."

Dia kembali menarik diri dariku dan aku benci dia tidak menyentuhku. Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri, berpikir bagaimana aku nyaris melanggar keputusanku. Ciumannya yang harus disalahkan untuk itu dan begitu pula ketertarikanku yang begitu parah padanya...

"Hanya jika itu bisa dimakan..." Aku menunjukkan senyum tidak nyaman.

Dia tertawa, mencubit hidungku main-main. Dia bertanya di mana aku belajar membuat kue dan kami mengobrol beberapa saat hingga oven berbunyi.

Aku melompat gembira sementara memasang sarung tangan oven di tanganku. Sehun terkekeh di belakangku melihatku yang bersemangat. Udara dipenuhi aroma lezat ketika aku menempatkan nampan kue di meja dengan hati-hati.

"Itu tampak benar-benar lezat." Sehun tersenyum padaku dan aku mengangguk.

Kuenya sudah mendingin dan aku tidak sabar lagi menunggu.

"Aku akan mencobanya lebih dulu!" kataku sembari menepuk tangan Sehun menjauh dari kue.

"Apa?! Itu tidak adil..." Dia merengut.

"Aku tidak ingin memberikannya padamu jika ini tidak enak... " kataku malu sementara mengambil satu kue kemudian menggigitnya.

Ini mengerikan. Aku terbatuk pada satu gigitan yang kulakukan dan Sehun menepuk punggungku. Ini memiliki _aftertaste_ yang aneh yang melekat di lidahku, juga aroma vanila yang terlalu kuat.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak memasukkan ekstrak!" Aku meringis menyedihkan, namun nampaknya Sehun menganggap itu lucu.

"Tidak mungkin seburuk itu." Ia terkekeh, mengambil kue sisa gigitanku. Bisa kulihat dia menderita namun ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui bahwa kue itu begitu mengerikan hingga tidak layak dikonsumsi.

"Aku ingin makan semuanya!" Dia berusaha menghiburku.

"Tidak, jangan," kataku, merebut kue dari tangannya. "Aku masih menyukaimu jadi aku tidak ingin kau mati. Ahhh andai saja aku tidak mengacaukannya!"

"Fakta bahwa kau membuatnya untukku itu sudah cukup." Dia tersenyum, mengusap pipiku. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu manis untukku seperti ini..."

 _Andai aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa untukmu..._ Aku berpikir sementara tersenyum sedih padanya.

Entah mengapa, dia ingin memotretku sambil memegang kue-kue gagal itu. Dia terkekeh melihat ekspresi jengkelku dan terus mengatakan betapa menggemaskannya aku.

"Diam," desisku, sementara dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku, memelukku dari samping.

"Aku merindukan ini," katanya, menarikku mendekat.

Aku merajuk namun suasana hatiku yang buruk terobati dengan semua ciuman manis yang ia hujani di pipiku.

"Apa kau sungguh merindukanku?" Aku bertanya, meski dia sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya. "Luhan... Aku sangat menyesal atas apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku menyesalinya setiap hari dan andai aku bisa, aku akan kembali pada waktu itu, menghentikan diriku dari melakukannya..."

Aku tersenyum lemah sementara dia melanjutkan. "Kurasa aku panik... Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bersamaku setelah sekian lama. Aku merasa segalanya bergerak terlalu cepat dan aku membuat keputusan tanpa menyadari betapa aku menyukaimu... Saat kau pergi, aku menolak untuk menerima bahwa aku menderita. Aku menangis setiap malam tapi aku tidak bisa meraih ponselku dan menghubungimu. Aku tahu kau akan menolakku..."

"Seharusnya kau coba menghubungiku setidaknya sekali," kataku, mataku dipenuhi air mata.

"Aku tahu," Dia menempatkan kepalanya di pundakku. "Jangan membenciku. Aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya jadi..."

"Mungkin itu untuk yang terbaik," kataku, berusaha tersenyum.

"Mungkin..." bisiknya, mencium bahuku. "Jadi... Setelah Natal usai, apakah kita kembali menjadi orang asing?"

Jawaban atas pertanyaannya adalah, tentu saka tidak! Aku berharap bisa mengatakan itu dengan keras...

"K-kita masih bisa berteman?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Ya," jawabnya segera dengan senyum. "Aku ingin menjadi temanmu..."

"Oke." Aku tersenyum. Jauh di dalam sana, setiap bagian diriku hancur dan jatuh berkeping-keping, namun tidak ada jalan untuk kembali sekarang.

Itu lebih baik bagi kami untuk hanya berteman. Namun hingga Natal berakhir, aku akan menikmati setiap momen yang aku habiskan bersamanya...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hai**

 **'_'**

 **.**

 **520!**


	33. Membalik halaman— pt 2

**Lesson 17**

 **Turn the page...(part two)**

* * *

 _ **Song inspirations:**_

 _ **BTS V - Stigma**_

 _ **LuHan - Catch me when I fall**_

 _ **Echos – Stay**_

.

Pada malam Natal, aku membantu Sehun memakai cupluk berbulunya sebelum kami keluar rumah.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus pergi?" Sehun bertanya, merajuk.

"Ya!" jawabku dengan gembira. "Ini malam Natal!"

"Tapi kita sudah bersenang-senang hari ini." Dia mengentakkan kakinya. "Bermain _video game_ dan berada dalam kehangatan apartemenku... Dunia luar begitu dingin..."

"Ugh Sehun-ah, berhentilah merengek," kataku selagi mengikatkan syal wol di leherku. "Kau sudah berjanji akan mendengarkanku sementara aku membantumu melewati Natal sebagaimana caraku,"

"Memang." Dia menghela napas. "Tapi aku belum pernah ke gereja sejak... Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan..."

Ada pohon Natal besar yang berdiri pongah di samping gereja yang kami kunjungi. Hanya dengan sekedar itu sudah membuatku merasa begitu bahagia. Beberapa anak tengah bermain lempar bola salju di sekitar pohon dan aku ingat bagaimana aku dan sepupuku juga suka melakukannya setiap tahun. Aku merindukan mereka dan aku berharap mereka baik-baik saja. Namun terlepas dari itu, tidak ada satu pun perasaan yang sama dengan bagaimana Sehun menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan di sampingku, meski dia tampak sedikit gugup.

"Jangan khawatir." Aku menggodanya. "Mereka tidak akan menendangmu keluar gereja hanya karena kau adalah Iblis."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya ke arahku sementara aku tertawa. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di leherku kemudian, berusaha main-main mencekikku dan aku menyerang perutnya dengan tinjuku.

"Ini hanya... Membawa kembali kenangan lama..." Dia akhirnya bicara. "Dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku ingin mengingatnya..."

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyaku, berhenti memukulnya.

"Itu mengingatkanku pada ibuku." Dia tersenyum. "Dia selalu menyeretku untuk ikut ke gereja bersamanya, sampai akhir hidupnya,"

"Maafkan aku," kataku, terkejut. "Mungkin ini bukan ide bagus..."

"Mmm..." Dia mengedipkan matanya padaku. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukanlah kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan, hanya agak emosional. Lagi pula aku sangat senang membuat kenangan indah bersamamu. Berdiri di sini..."

Dia mengambil fotoku di depan gereja. Aku ingin tahu seberapa noraknya aku terlihat dengan beanie, syal, mantel yang jelas bukan milikku serta hidung yang mulai meler karena suhu udara yang luar biasa dingin di luar sini.

"Ew ini adalah foto yang mengerikan," keluhku ketika dia menunjukkannya padaku. "Hapus!"

Dia tidak mau mendengarku meskipun, berkata bahwa hidungku yang penuh ingus tampak imut. Dia bisa menjadi begitu menjengkelkan kadang namun aku sangat mencintainya...

.

Hari Natal yang sesungguhnya begitu membahagiakan. Aku terbangun untuk menemukan tumpukan hadiah yang jauh lebih besar di bawah pohon dan aku terkejut. Sehun sudah bangun saat aku melangkah keluar dari kamar sembari mengucek mata.

"Marry Christmas, babe." dia menyeringai kemudian segera memelukku.

Aku terkekeh, balas memeluknya dan dia memberiku sepiring _pancake_ yang lezat. Kami duduk dekat pohon sementara dia membuka hadiahnya satu per satu. Aku merasa malu karena hadiahku tidak terlalu hebat, hanya barang-barang dasar seperti syal hangat, sweter dan hal-hal kecil yang sekiranya menurutku barangkali Sehun suka. Sehun membuka semua hadiah dan mengagumi semuanya seolah dia belum pernah melihat benda seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya.

"Sekarang buka hadiahmu." Dia bangkit dengan gembira dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Dia memberiku konsol game portable, dengan beberapa permainan, buku-buku dan begitu banyak pakaian. Aku terkejut dan agak malu karena aku tidak bisa menerima banyak barang-barang mahal ini darinya.

"Biarkan aku membelanjakan uangku dengan royal untukmu." Dia tersenyum hangat. "Aku tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi yang bisa aku manjakan..."

Mataku berlinang air mata ketika aku memeluknya dan menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang memberinya begitu banyak cinta namun aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjadi orang itu untuknya. Dia rusak dan agak bingung namun dia masihlah seorang yang begitu baik dan lembut. Aku tahu siapa pun yang berakhir dengannya akan menjadi seorang paling beruntung yang pernah ada...

.

Sehun dan aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak bisa dipercaya untuk berada sendirian di dapur, jadi kami bekerja sama untuk membuat makanan yang lezat. Kami berhasil memanggang kue tart putih untuk _dessert_ dan kali ini aku berhati-hati dengan semua proporsinya.

Sehun mengeluarkan panggangan kecilnya untuk memanggang sayuran dan daging, membungkusnya dengan salada yang kemudian kami makan dengan kimchi dan japchae. Itu adalah salah satu makanan terbaik yang pernah aku makan dan aku masih menginginkannya lebih banyak. Setelah melahap banyak daging, aku merasa hampir meledak dan piamaku menjadi terasa lebih ketat di sekitar bagian pinggang.

Kami bersantai di sofa setelah makan malam, berada dekat dengan pohon, menyaksikan cahaya kerlap kerlipnya. Kepalaku beristirahat di pangkuannya sementara dia dengan lembut memutar-mutar rambut ikalku di antara jari-jarinya yang panjang, dengan satu tangannya yang lain berada di dadaku. Aku merasa begitu tenang, seolah tempatku memanglah di sana di rumahnya yang hangat dan begitu familier. Dikelilingi aroma, sentuhannya serta matanya yang aku tahu menatap padaku, bukan pada lampu-lampu cantik di pohon itu; itu membuatku merasa begitu bahagia. Mataku bertemu dengannya dan dia tersenyum. Aku mengangkat tangannya dari dadaku kemudian menciumi semua jarinya satu per satu... Dengan lembut dia membelai pipiku dan aku memejamkan mata, merasakan kekasarannya yang menenangkan di kulitku.

Aku tahu aku harus pergi meninggalkannya segera namun aku berharap kenangan indah ini tidak akan pernah pudar...

"Aku tidak akan melupakan Natal ini," bisiknya dan aku membuka mata melihatnya.

"Aku juga tidak akan." Aku tersenyum.

"Kau tampak mengantuk," kekehnya.

"Aku makan terlalu banyak," kataku, menutupi perutku yang buncit dengan kedua lenganku.

" _Well_ , itu bukan Natal jika beratmu tidak bertambah." Dia mencubit pipiku membuatku merengek.

"Benar juga." Aku menyeringai dan aku senang melihatnya tertawa.

 _Apakah aku akan merasa senyaman ini dengan orang lain? Apakah aku bisa mencintai seseorang dengan semua yang kumiliki lagi?_

"Aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir," katanya sedih. Dia tampak begitu sendu hingga membuatku berpikir dia akan menangis.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun dan hanya menggenggam jarinya yang bertaut dengan milikku.

"Kapan kau harus pergi?" tanyanya, menggenggam tanganku cukup erat hingga mungkin mampu menghancurkan tulang-tulangku.

"Apa kau ingin aku tinggal lebih lama?"

"Kumohon..."

Dia memelukku dan aku perlahan menggapai bibirnya, dengan lembut menggigit kulit kenyal di antara gigiku. Pelan-pelan dia menempatkanku di tempat tidur, tubuhnya melayang di atasku dan bibirnya berada begitu dekat hingga aku bisa melakukan apa pun dengan itu. Setiap kali dia menatapku, aku kerap kali mempertanyakan keputusanku, dan barangkali itulah yang memang dia inginkan; bagiku untuk tidak pergi dan tetap bersamanya. Aku harus kuat meski pun. Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh emosiku dan berjalan pada jalan yang aku tahu akan terbakar. Namun begitu, aku bisa membiarkan diriku untuk satu malam menjadi lemah, bukan?

Ketika dia mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat untuk mencium bibirku, aku berpikir...

Hanya untuk malam ini... _Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi lebih kuat esok hari..._

.

Namun esok hari yang kumaksud tidak kunjung tiba. Aku menghabiskan hari lain bersamanya dan itu lebih dari sekedar menakjubkan. Kami menonton film sepanjang hari, mengunyah _popcorn_ sembari meringkuk dalam selimut hangat. Begitu aneh rasanya, bagaimana aktivitas normal yang biasa kulakukan dengan temanku menjadi begitu istimewa ketika dilakukan dengan Sehun. Rasanya seperti aku tengah menikmati hari terbaik yang pernah ada, berada begitu dekat untuk aku menyentuhnya dan kadang menciumnya, tapi kami tidak pernah melangkah lebih jauh dari itu. Aku tahu apa yang Sehun inginkan dan aku menghargai itu. Aku pun ingin menyimpan kenangan indah pada hari-hari yang kami bagi bersama...

Namun jam terus berdetak dan dua hari setelah Natal, aku mendapat panggilan.

"Luhan, apa pun yang kau lakukan aku ingin kau pergi dan menemui Baekhyun." Chanyeol nyaris berteriak pada ponselnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, berubah ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lewat telepon yang jelas dia membutuhkanmu," kata Chanyeol buru-buru. "Dia sendirian di sana! Aku harus pergi sekarang, kumohon jangan abaikan ini!"

Dan sambungan terputus...

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya dan aku mendongak padanya. Dia menatapku khawatir.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi," gumamku. "Aku harus pergi..."

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku, matanya tidak lagi menunjukkan kekhawatiran namun panik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum tahu, tapi sepertinya ini tidak bagus," kataku, jari-jariku beringsut mendekat pada miliknya di tempat tidur.

"Apa kau harus pergi sekarang juga?" Dia menelan ludah.

"Aku harus..." bisikku. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan aku tahu dia tidak ingin membuatku khawatir.

"Aku juga harus membawa barang-barangku dari apartemenmu..."

"Yeah," katanya kemudian berdiri sebelum aku bida menyentuhnya. "Lakukan apa pun yang harus kau lakukan. Ada ransel di rak bawah lemari, kau bisa memasukkan barang-barangmu ke sana..."

"Baiklah, terima kasih," kataku lemah.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan," katanya dengan punggung menghadap ke arahku.

"Oke," jawabku. _Dia tidak ingin melihatku pergi..._

Dan dengan itu, dia melangkah keluar... Meninggalkanku sendiri untuk menangis...

Aku tidak ingin menjadi begitu lemah. Hari ini akan tiba cepat atau lambat, namun aku dan dia berusaha memperpanjang waktu bersama selama yang kami bisa. Sahabatku membutuhkanku dan mungkin aku memang sebaiknya pergi sebelum tahun baru tiba. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersamanya jika pada akhirnya dia tidak akan menjadi bagian dari masa depanku...

Dengan pandangan kabur, aku berhasil menemukan ransel kecil di lemari untuk memasukkan barang-barangku. Aku menangis sementara mengambil pakaianku dari lemarinya kemudian memasukkannya pada ransel tanpa peduli untuk melipatnya dengan benar. Aku menghapus jejak hari-hari indah yang kami habiskan bersama. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi dan mungkin juga akan ada orang lain yang menggantikanku. Sehun membutuhkan seorang yang lebih tua dan lebih dewasa dariku bagaimana pun. Aku hanya seorang anak dari kelasnya yang begitu mencintainya dan selalu akan tersenyum setiap kali menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dan sensasi yang tak tertahankan yang tidak akan pernah padam...

Namun inilah keputusan yang aku ambil dan dia pun menerima itu. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa berkomitmen padaku. Aku memiliki pengalaman tentang itu dan aku tahu ini untuk yang terbaik...

Benar saja, aku menemukan bingkai foto silver di belakang lemarinya. Dia memang membenci itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawanya bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menyimpannya atau menghancurkannya. Aku merasa hancur ketika aku melihat gambar itu lebih lekat. Itu diambil di pantai pada perjalanan kami beberapa bulan lalu ketika kami keluar untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Aku berusaha mengambil _selfie_ aku dan Sehun namun dia begitu nakal dan tidak bisa diam, terus mencium pipi dan leherku. Namun aku berhasil mengambil gambar dengan benar pada akhirnya ketika dia melirik cepat ke kamera dengan bibirnya menempel di pipiku. Entah bagaimana aku berhasil mengambil potret sempurna kami, yang mana sekarang tidak lagi ada artinya.

Aku menangis memeluk bingkai itu di dadaku. Aku butuh mesin waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki segalanya. Aku tidak bisa melawan perasaan ini dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkan hidupku. Aku merasa seperti telah kalah dalam pertempuran yang kuhadapi selama ini. Aku tidak bisa melangkah dengan ketakutan ini dalam pikiranku. Tidak pernah kubayangkan aku akan menemukan diriku sendirian, duduk di tengah bangkai mimpi-mimpiku...

Pintu dibanting terbuka dan aku terkejut. Cahaya dalam ruangan redup namun aku masih bisa melihat matanya yang berkilat di hadapanku. Dengan goyah aku bangkit berdiri, bingkai itu terlepas dari tanganku dan aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia kembali begitu cepat setelah pergi beberapa saat lalu.

"Sehun?" Aku memanggilnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya menyeret kakinya lebih dekat padaku.

"Sehun..." kataku, kini ia berdiri di dekatku.

Tanpa sadar aku mundur selangkah ketika menyadari apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Namun dia dengan cepat meraih pinggangku, menarikku mendekat. Dalam sekejap, bibirnya menempel di bibirku dan bahuku yang tegang seketika merosot ketika kurasakan kelegaan meluap menembus tubuhku. Ciumannya putus asa dan menuntut, mulutnya sepenuhnya melahapku dengan giginya yang menjumput di bibirku. Jariku mencengkeram rambutnya erat sementara aku mengerang dengan rasa lapar ketika dia menggigit bibirku lebih keras.

Dia menarik kaosku kemudian, mengungkapkan dadaku namun aku menolak untuk melepas bibirnya, lidahku bergerak pada langit-langit mulutnya.

"Mmm sial!" Dia terengah, jarinya menjambak rambutku, kemudian dia mulai menjilat dan menggigit leherku tanpa ampun. Organ di antara kedua kakinya sudah sangat keras, menggesek dan membangkitkan milikku juga. Dia berhasil melepas kaosku lantas mulai melepas jins dari pinggangku pula. Kulingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan menciumnya, membiarkan ia menanggalkan setiap kain dari tubuhku. Kakiku tersandung dan aku terjengkang ke belakang namun dia memelukku erat dan perlahan mendorongku menuju tempat tidur.

Mata kami terkunci satu sama lain ketika dia berhasil mengenyahkan celana jinsku, membuatku telanjang bulat dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukan ini..." Dia bergumam, kembali menyerang leherku, meninggalkan ciuman basah ketika bibirnya menghisap kulitku.

Lengannya di sekitar punggung dan pinggangku ketika dia membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur. Aku berpegang pada lehernya ketika kurasakan mulutnya bergerak ke bawah menuju dadaku. Ciuman lembut dan manis ia tanam di sana dan tubuhku seketika membusur. Secara naluriah kakiku terangkat pada tonjolan selangkangannya. Dia mengerang, menggigit putingku lebih keras, merasakan ereksinya di gosok perlahan olehku dan aku melenguh akan sensasi yang menakjubkan.

Tubuhku begitu terangsang dan berkeringat banyak ketika bibirnya menyentuh pusarku, bibir dan lidahnya menyiksaku dengan kenikmatan. Kakiku dibentangkan lebar-lebar oleh tangannya yang kuat dan akhirnya aku membuka mataku untuk melihatnya. Dia menatapku lekat-lekat, seolah tengah berusaha merekam potret tubuh telanjangku di kepalanya... Mata kami bertemu, kurasakan desiran di kulitku dan aku melihatnya menggigil juga.

Dia mulai menciumi pergelangan kakiku kemudian ciumannya perlahan naik hingga ke pahaku. Aku tersentak, tanganku mencengkeram batang _headboard_ tempat tidur, napasku tersendat pada setiap ciuman posesif yang kuterima di kulit sensitifku. Lagi, mata kami terkunci dan aku mengerang memberitahunya betapa seksinya dia. Dia beringsut lebih dekat pada organ bocorku dan aku semakin terangsang ketika dia menciumnya yang sudah sangat keras.

"Aku merindukan rasamu yang begitu nikmat." Dia mengerang, mencium dan menjilat lebih banyak. Lidahnya berputar-putar di ujung sebelum dia melahap seluruh batangku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku merasa begitu dikuasai, tidak berdaya saat dia membawanya keluar masuk, semakin cepat dan semakin liar.

"Sehun!" Aku menjerit. "Sehun kumohon..."

Dia menanggapi permohonanku dan melepasku dari mulutnya. Mencium pahaku kembali, dia menurunkan kakiku ke bawah kemudian, dan meraih bibirku. Aku membuka mulut dan lidah kami saling membelit dalam permainan. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepas kemeja basahnya dan dengan senang hati dia membantuku menyingkirkannya. Dia menciumi pipi dan telingaku sementara aku berusaha melepas celana jinsnya dari tubuhnya yang luar biasa dengan tanganku yang gemetar. Seluruh tubuhku berdenyut dengan begitu banyak keinginan, dikuasi oleh tubuhnya dan berkeinginan untuk berlindung di sana selama sisa hidupku. Otakku begitu lumpuh karena keinginan yang bahkan tidak aku sadari ketika dia berhasil meraih _lube_ di tangannya.

"Cium aku." Dia menuntut, kemudian aku patuh melakukannya. Tangannya yang licin mencapai kerutanku dan aku merintih begitu jari-jarinya menembusku. Dia menyodokku dengan begitu lembut dan menggoda dan aku mengerang dalam ciuman dengan tubuhku yang gemetar begitu parah. Rasanya seperti aku mendapatkan stimulasi setelah sekian lama dan dia membuatku merasa jauh lebih sakit. Ini begitu tak tertahankan hingga aku takut akan klimaks dan tidak cukup membuatnya puas.

"Aku merindukan kehangatanmu." Bibirnya gemetar. "Panasmu membungkus penisku... Begitu tak tertahankan..." Dia menghentikan gerakan menyodoknya membuatku mengerang protes. Dia memberiku botol _lube_ kemudian dan aku tahu aku harus mempersiapkannya. Aku menuang cairan licin itu di tanganku kemudian membuang botolnya, lantas menyambar kejantanannya. Aku merasa begitu gembira ketika mendapat balasan berupa erangan berantakannya yang menyebut namaku.

"Cepat... Lebih cepat..." Dia berbisik sementara aku memompanya.

Aku sungguh tidak sabar, menginginkan dia berada dalam diriku segera. Dia tampak digantung pada seutas benang juga dan aku ingin membuat kami berdua keluar dari penderitaan.

Ketika dia memasukiku, aku menjerit tanpa suara. Dia merenggangkanku begitu lebar dan meski kami menggunakan _lube_ , aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya merobek tubuhku. Aku menatap matanya, begitu liar namun penuh kasih sayang pada saat bersamaan. Dia menjepit daguku di antara jari-jarinya kemudian menciumku dengan lembut, membuatku lupa akan rasa sakit ini dan aku membiarkannya mengalihkan pikiranku lebih jauh.

"Ini adalah apa yang akan paling aku rindukan." Dia terengah. "Berada dalam dirimu sementara menatap jauh ke dalam matamu yang cantik... Mengetahui bahwa selama beberapa menit berikutnya, tubuhku akan terperangkap oleh pesonamu...'

Genjotan dimulai; kata-katanya dan gairah mematikan membayangi pikiranku, menghalang setiap kilasan perasaan yang ingin terlepas. Di tengah musim dingin, api berkobar dan itu tidak lagi rasa hangat; itu siap membawa dunia terbakar dalam nyala api yang membara. Rasa dingin di musim dingin telah di lahap oleh api posesisif, dan semua yang kuinginkan hanya melambung dalam asapnya dan menyatu dengan udara. Tubuh kami saling menempel, bibir dengan berantakan berusaha saling memagut layaknya tarian menggoda dari bara api, hingga panasnya menelan kami sepenuhnya dan yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara kami yang saling memanggil satu sama lain pada detik yang paling intim... Teriakan nama kami saling menyahut bersama dengan indah, merayakan klimaks dengan kami yang saling menatap jauh ke dalam mata satu sama lain.

Kami saling berpelukan, hangat dan nyaman. Kuhirup aroma rambutnya kemudian kucium keningnya, menikmati apa yang kuketahui adalah saat terakhir kami bersama.

"Aku takut." Dia berbisik. "Begitu kau pergi, apa yang akan terjadi denganku? Aku ingin menyimpanmu untuk diriku sendiri tapi... Aku sudah begitu egois selama ini, aku ingin menuruti apa yang kau katakan..."

"Sehun-ah..." Aku mulai menangis.

"Selalu tersenyum untukku, Luhan," katanya, mencium pipiku. "Jika kau sedih aku pun akan sedih pula..."

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku juga, Sehun?" Aku bertanya dan senang ketika dia mengangkat pandangannya yang lelah untuk menatapku.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan menemanimu..." bisikku, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jariku.

Matanya terpejam perlahan namun dia membukanya kembali beberapa detik kemudian. Itu basah dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan kemudian menciumnya tepat di antara alis. Aku tahu dia ingin aku tinggal, karena itulah dia menjadi begitu putus asa bercinta denganku. Namun aku tidak bisa kembali dari titik ini. Aku tidak mengerti perasaan aneh ini, perasaan yang berkata padaku bahwa aku mencintainya seolah aku belum pernah sebelumnya mencintai seseorang dalam hidupku, namun juga sekaligus memperingatkanku untuk tidak kembali kepadanya. Aku merasa begitu lelah dengan segala pikiran yang membingungkan dan Sehun tampak seperti dia membutuhkan istirahat juga.

"Tutup matamu..." Aku berbisik padanya.

Aku tidak sadar kapan kami tertidur, dan aku merasa seperti aku belum pernah tidur senyenyak ini sebelumnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku meninggalkan tempat Sehun saat dia masih tidur. Itu sudah larut ketika aku sampai di rumah Baekhyun.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun memelukku begitu aku masuk.

"Baek..." Aku menatapnya dengan mata bengkak karena tangisanku sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya. "Katakan kau baik-baik saja..."

Ibunya mempersilahkan aku masuk dan dia tidak tampak begitu senang. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sejak beberapa hari lalu, aku melakukan percakapan normal dengan Baekhyun...

"Luhan, apa kau tahu...?" Ibunya bertanya ketika ayah Baek bergabung dengan kami.

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku, melihat kekecewaan di wajah mereka.

"Baekhyun, kami perlu bicara dengan Luhan, jadi pergilah," perintah tuan Byun dan akhirnya Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan melangkah mundur.

Aku menyaksikan sahabatku gemetar takut. Matanya juga sangat merah dan aku merasakan dadaku menjadi lebih berat karena khawatir.

"Baekhyun memiliki pacar laki-laki," kata ibunya terisak. "Dan dia membawanya pada makan malam Natal! Apa kau tahu...bahwa anak kami tertarik pada pria?"

 _Oh sial..._ Mengapa Baekhyun melakukan itu? Mengapa Baekhyun tidak merahasiakannya?

Kedua orang tuanya memandangku lekat-lekat sementara aku tidak bisa berkutik berdiri di sana. Pantas saja Chanyeol panik karena nampaknya kedua orang tua Baekhyun sepenuhnya menentang gagasan tentang putra mereka yang berkencan dengan seorang pria.

Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana aku harus menjawab? Jika aku mengatakan ya, mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun bergaul denganku lagi karena tahu bahwa aku telah mendukungnya dengan Chanyeol sejak hari di mana Baekhyun menceritakan padaku tentang prefensinya. Aku terkejut ketika itu tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk meninggalkan sahabatku hanya karena siapa dia.

Mengatakan tidak maka berarti aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun di belakang punggungku dan berarti pula aku tidak mendukungnya. Namun bagaimanapun, itu sepertinya satu-satunya opsi yang aman.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku, berusaha untuk tidak menatap Baekhyun. Aku mendengar embusan napas pelan dan sepertinya dia ingin aku mengatakan itu juga.

"Luhan." Tuan Byun melangkah maju. "Kami ingin kau bicara dengan putra kami dan menjelaskan padanya bahwa itu tidak pantas baginya untuk memiliki perasaan pada seorang pria,"

"Tapi—"

"Karena kau adalah sahabatnya, barangkali dia akan mendengarmu." Tuan Byun berkata dengan tegas. "Kau akan mengawasinya untuk memastikan dia tidak menemui pria itu lagi. Selamanya. Apa itu jelas, Luhan?'

"Ya," kataku, tegas. "Bolehkan aku bicara dengan Baekhyun secara pribadi?"

"Kalian bisa pergi ke kamar Baekhyun," kata Nyonya Byun sembari menyeka air matanya. "Aku akan memanggil kalian saat makan malam siap."

Aku membungkuk kemudian aku dan Baek pergi ke kamarnya dalam diam. Entah bagaimana kami berdua mulai menangis karena dua alasan yang berbeda.

"Ini hari yang mengerikan!" Aku terisak. Kami berusaha menenangkan diri agar bisa melakukan percakapan normal namun itu terlalu sulit untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Kami berbaring di tempat tidurnya, berpelukan dan berusaha mencari secercah harapan kecil yang tampak memudar setiap detiknya.

"Beri aku distraksi." Baekhyun memohon. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sehun."

"Tidak ada." Aku memejamkan mataku. "Kami... Tidak kembali bersama."

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur, menatapku bingung.

"Tapi kau tinggal bersamanya selama seminggu." Dia tersentak. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami merayakan Natal." Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Menghabiskan waktu damai yang menyenangkan bersama dan membicarakan... Akhir..."

"Dan kalian berhubungan seks juga." Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. Dia benar-benar tidak berhenti menggodaku tidak peduli meski berada dalam situasi apa dia. Tapi aku senang mengalihkan perhatiannya meski pun.

"Hanya sekali." Aku memerah.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan aku pun merasakan senyuman di bibirku.

"Kalian berdua gila," katanya, berbaring kembali di sampingku. "Kalian menghabiskan Natal seolah kalian berdua adalah pasangan dan kemudian hanya membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk mengakhiri perasaan dari satu sama lain... Siapa manusia di dunia ini yang bahkan melakukan itu?"

"Kapan ada hal yang normal di antara kami memangnya?" gumamku dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya dengan tawa.

"Begitu menakjubkan rasanya berada bersamanya," renungku, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kembali hari-hari itu..."

"Terlalu cepat untuk berasumsi demikian," kata Baek, mengacak rambutku.

* * *

.

* * *

" _Boys_ , apa kalian sudah siap?" Ibu Baekhyun memanggil kami. Itu adalah malam tahun baru dan kami hendak menonton kembang api di tepi sungai. Sulit meyakinkan orang tua Baekhyun untuk membiarkan kami keluar dari pengawasan mereka. Baik aku mau pun Baekhyun merasa tercekik, namun kami memutuskan bahwa ini bukan saatnya bagi kami untuk melakukan tindakan gegabah. Akan tiba waktunya kelak untuk kami memperjuangkan apa yang kami inginkan di dunia ini dan untuk saat ini, kami hanya ingin menikmati apa yang kami tahu adalah akhir dari hari-hari damai dalam hidup kami.

Tepi sungai dipenuhi orang-orang yang semuanya mengantisipasi pertunjukan kembang api yang brilian. Baekhyun dan aku berpegangan tangan erat menembus kerumunan untuk sampai ke depan sehingga kami bisa mendapatkan pemandangan langit yang tidak terhalang. Orang tuanya berada tepat di belakang kami jadi kami harus berhati hati dengan apa yang kami bicarakan. Itu tidak terlalu buruk meski pun. Sekali pun udara begitu dingin dan kami berdua merasa sangat kesepian, setidaknya kami masih saling memiliki satu sama lain. Aku berharap dengan segenap hatiku bahwa sahabatku akan keluar dari situasi ini tanpa kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya...

Tepat pukul dua belas tengah malam, kembang api meluncur ke langit. Kami berdiri di sana dengan takjub, menyaksikan cahaya yang membentuk pola indah dan membuat kami melupakan kekhawatiran kami untuk beberapa saat. Jari-jari kami bertaut lebih erat sementara kami saling berjanji. Tahun depan akan menjadi bencana, kami bukan lagi anak kecil naif yang berasumsi bahwa segalanya akan sesuai dengan keinginan kami. Kami akan membutuhkan semua kekuatan agar kami bisa bertahan...

Kemudian lagi suatu hari nanti barangkali kami akan menemukan apa yang kami cari atau barangkali juga kami malah akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari yang kami pikir pantas untuk kami dapatkan...

* * *

.

* * *

 **Fiuhhh**

 **.**

 **520!**


End file.
